A World To Believe
by Anderverysue
Summary: Blaine étudiant de la prestigieuse école privée The Dalton Academy à Westerville. Suite à un harcèlement scolaire, il est entré dans cette école dont il est le Capitaine des Warblers. Blaine est l'homme le plus mature et le plus ouvert qui soit, il à juste un lourd présent à assumer...
1. Chapter 1

**Blaine Anderson est un jeune étudiant de la prestigieuse école privée The Dalton Academy à Westerville. Suite à un harcèlement scolaire, il est entré dans cette école dont il est le Capitaine des Warblers, une chorale représentant l'école dans les divers concours et championnat du pays. Blaine est une personne très attirante physiquement et mentalement, il est le gars le plus droit et le plus mature des Warblers. Blaine à simplement des secrets, et surtout, une maladie… **

C'est une journée comme une autre qui commence à la Dalton, du moins, plus pour très longtemps. Une rumeur circulent comme quoi qu'un espion d'une chorale adversaire se promener dans l'école afin de pêcher des informations. Le conseil des Warblers se réunit en leur salle dans une réunion secrète.

- Calmez-vous, Calmez-vous… Ce n'est pas en paniquant qu'on trouvera de qui il s'agit et encore moins ses intentions, ne polémiquons pas je vous en prie… S'exaspéra Blaine.

- Nous avons un espion et nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter Blaine ? Tu es complètement fou ! Répondit le Président du Conseil.

La salle fut en délire et des hurlements, des injures, un vent de panique en quelques sortes envahit la salle ce qui fatigua le capitaine. Les Warblers remarquèrent cette fatigue soudaine et le silence retentit. Blaine se frotta le front et soupira.

- Mes amis, nous découvrirons qui est-il, nous sommes peu nombreux dans cette école il ne sera donc pas compliqué de mettre la main sur lui, et j'insiste pour que notre maintien de performance du jour soit maintenu. Nous devons garder notre renommé, notre prestance… Je veux dire que, nous devons l'intimidé vous comprenez ?

Les Warblers marmonnèrent entre eux au vue de l'allocution de Blaine. Le Président du Conseil tapa le marteau contre le socle et prit la parole.

- Bien, merci Blaine. Qui est pour suivre l'opinion de Blaine Anderson ?

La majorité leva la main, sauf Blaine, ne pouvant pas voté pour son propre opinion. Il glissa un sourire en voyant ses amis d'accord avec lui, il venait une nouvelle fois de les rassurer.

- Bien, je décrète l'Amendement Anderson5.6 voté. Nous maintenons la performance du jour et nous scruterons la Dalton afin de trouver cet espion, la séance est levé. Dit-il sur une voix ferme et roque.

Blaine quitta les lieux dans les premiers et se rendit dans son aile privée. En tant que capitaine des Warblers et du à une dérogation spéciale de ses parents, il eu droit à une pièce privée avec les commodités, et même un lit. Un petit studio d'environ 20m² mais qui suffisait amplement pour ses petites pauses. Il tient à gardé tout de même une vie hors de l'école. Blaine monta le grand escalier de marbre de l'école et se rendit dans cette salle qui lui est réservé. Il jeta son sac contre le bureau et alla dans la salle de bain, fermant à clé, c'était un réflexe depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il prit quelque chose qu'il mit dans sa bouche et avala.

Pendant ce temps, l'espion se promena dans la Dalton, déguisé en tenue approximativement ressemblante à celle des étudiants il fut assez vite démasqué mais personne ne l'interpella. Blaine sortit de sa salle et s'engagea dans les escaliers. L'espion l'interrompt.

- Oh euh excuse-moi… Salut, je peux te posé une question ? Je suis nouveau ici.

- Je m'appelle Blaine. Dit-il avec un grand sourire et une poigné de main ferme

- Uh… Kurt. Répondit l'espion souriant avec les joues rouge.

- Il se passe quoi exactement ?

- Les Warblers, de temps en temps ils se produisent dans la salle des séniors, l'école s'arrête de vivre en générale. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Attend… Tu veux dire qu'ici, être chanteur, c'est cool ? Kurt fut surpris d'apprendre ça.

- Bah ouais les Warblers c'est comme des rock stars ! Suis moi, je connais un raccourcit. Répondit Blaine.

Blaine prit sa main, et le conduit par les passages les plus rapides, des passages secrets entre les murs, et des antichambres. Blaine était pas vraiment dans sa forme mais avait assez d'énergie pour comprendre que c'était l'espion, et dans tout les cas il doit assurer et tenir bon quelques heures encore car il doit faire sa performance. Blaine est un grand fan de Katy Perry, c'est un KatyCats assumé et il le crie haut et fort ce qui agace souvent son entourage. Ils arrivent enfin dans la salle des séniors, Blaine poussa les deux lourdes portes devant eux.

- Oh euh je ne crois pas que je suis dans mon élément… Répondit Kurt, cet espion qui se sentait un peu gêner.

- Bah la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ta veste le nouveau. Répondit avec humour Blaine qui toucha son col de manteau. Ça va bien t'aller, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

**Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

_Les Warblers se mirent à accompagné Blaine dans ses mots._

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

_Blaine donna toute sa force Durant cette performance, il adore tellement cette musique, il ne lâche pas le regard de cet espion qu'il trouva sympathique à première vue et inoffensif._

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

_Blaine reprit tout seul, les Warblers font le chœurs. _

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever**

_Et ils se mirent à accompagné à nouveau Blaine, qui ne _

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back **

**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back **

**I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight **

Kurt applaudit les Warblers et fut émerveiller, son sourire prenait tout son visage.

- Wow, c'était génial ! Répondit Blaine en enlaçant ses amis Warblers.

Kurt suivit Blaine et deux membres des Warblers qui partaient dans une salle annexe pour prendre un café et parlé avec l'espion. Malgré la forte sympathie que donnait Kurt, il a tout de même espionné les Warblers en s'infiltrant à la Dalton.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce café…

- Voici, Wes et David, membres du Conseil des Warblers. Dit Blaine, présentant ses amis à Kurt.

- C'est sympas de m'inviter à prendre un café avant de me tabasser pour espionnage. Grogna Kurt d'inquiétude.

- Nous n'allons pas te tabasser. Lui dit David, Président du Conseil.

- Tu es tellement mauvais comme espion qu'on à trouver ça touchant. Ironisa Wes. Ce qui fit sourire Blaine qui buvait son café bouillant.

- Ce qui me fait croire que nous espionner n'était pas la réelle raison de ta venue. Répondit Blaine, fatigué mais avec toujours son sourire éclatant.

Kurt était totalement gêné et embarrassé, il se força a sourire mais il sentait assez mal dans sa peau à cet instant.

- Je peux vous posez une question ? Êtes-vous tous gay ?

Les trois garçons rigolèrent.

- Non, enfin moi oui, mais eux ont des copines. Répondit le Capitaine en riant.

- Nous pratiquons juste la tolérance zéro.

- Tous le monde est traité de la même façon, c'est assez simple

- Vous voulez bien nous excusez ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, à plus tard Kurt. Répondit David, partant avec Wes.

Kurt était en train de craquer et avait quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage.

- Je paris que tu as des problèmes dans ton école…

- Je suis un peu la seul personne au lycée qui ai fait son coming-out, j'essaie de rester fort par rapport à ça mais il y a cette grosse brute épaisse qui a fallut qu'elle décide de faire de ma vie un enfer sur Terre, et personne à l'air de s'en rendre compte…

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai été harceler dans mon ancienne école et ça m'a vraiment… Ça me rendait dingue, je m'en suis même pleins aux enseignants ils étaient compatissant mais en faite ça n'intéressait personne, je suis gay je vais avoir à vivre sa toute ma vie, désolé on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose alors je suis partis et me voici ici, voilà mon histoire. Alors tu as deux choix, soit tu viens ici mais je comprends que ce n'est pas à la portée de tous les frais de scolarité sont assez élevé, ou alors tu peux refuser d'être une victime. Les préjugés ne sont que de l'ignorance, Kurt. Affronte-le, parles-lui, moi j'ai fuis… Kurt. Je n'ai pas tenue le coup, j'ai laissé ces brutes me faire déguerpir, et je peux te dire que c'est la chose que je regrette le plus…

Kurt ne sut guère quoi le lui répondre, son histoire est tout aussi touchante que la sienne. Kurt voulait malgré tout affronté Karofsky, mais la Dalton avait tellement l'air idéal pour lui…

- Kurt ?... Kurt ? Insista Blaine.

- Oh euh… Oui ?

- Je t'ai proposé si tu voulais que je lui parle à ta brute épaisse…

- Non, non ça ira ne t'en fais pas je peux… Je peux y arriver… Répondit-il sur une voix tremblante et incertaine.

- Bon alors tu ne voix aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'accompagne maintenant à ton lycée et que je te regarde lui parler ?

Il fut très surpris, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se proposait de l'aider à ce point, il sentit une compassion et une grande sympathie envers ce Warblers.

- Maintenant… On ne peut pas… Attendre ? Dit-il sur sa voix tremblante.

- Kurt, plus tu traineras, plus ce mec te feras du mal… Je serais là tu ne seras pas seul après tout ! Dit-il avec un sourire qui montra sa parfaite dentition.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la voiture de Kurt, Blaine monta, Kurt mit le contacte et prit la route en direction de Lima, plus précisément William McKinley High School. Un silence plomba l'ambiance dans la voiture que Kurt rompa quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le lycée.

- Mes parents savent que j'ai été dans ton école, ils attendent juste mon accord pour y effectuer mon transfert… Tu sais… Karofsky m'a déjà embrassé…

- Oh, je vois c'est un gay qui ne s'assume pas quoi, c'est souvent le cas des gens qui harcèle en même temps… S'exclama Blaine, à peine surpris de ce que Kurt lui apprit.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Kurt coupa le contact de son véhicule.

- Et voilà, nous y sommes…

- Allez, viens je te protège au cas où ça dégénère ! Rigola Blaine.

- Tu ne me connais pas et tu serais prêt à me défendre ? Questionna Kurt, assez surpris.

- Bah ouais ? Allez- viens, conduit moi là ou se trouve selon-toi.

Kurt le conduit dans la cours arrière et ne le trouva pas, il décide de monté les escaliers et il le croisa enfin.

- C'est lui… Murmura Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

- Reste derrière-moi je te protège.

Blaine se mit en travers de Karofsky, Kurt resta derrière.

- Excuse-moi.

- Comment ça va, les filles ? S'exclama Karofsky assez tendu. C'est ton petit-copain Kurt ?

- Kurt et moi nous voudrions te parler de quelque chose.

- Il faut que j'aille en cours. Dit-il sur un ton de plus en plus nerveux.

- Kurt m'a dit ce que tu lui as fais. Lâcha Blaine sur un ton serein, alors que Kurt fut totalement effrayé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Karofsky, regardant partout.

- Tu m'as embrassé, tu me pousse partout à chaque fois que tu me crois. Lâcha subitement Kurt sur une voix stressé.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne sais plus où tu en es, et c'est tout à fait normal, c'est quelque chose de très douloureux à accepté, et il faut que tu sache que tu n'es pas tout seul. Lui dit Blaine.

Karofsky s'arrêta subitement dans les escaliers, son regard devint noirs de colère, sa peau virent au rouge, rouge sang, ses poings se fermèrent et tremblaient en abondance. Il s'approcha très violemment de Blaine, il le plaqua contre la barre en fer grillagé de l'escalier et l'attrapa par le col.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le malin avec toi putain…

Blaine n'avait pas peur mais était tout de même inquiet, il leva les mains en l'air les mettant à hauteur de son visage, assez loin de la brute, montrant qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Blaine ne quitta pas du regard Karofky.

- Toi tu vas arrêter de faire ça. S'énerva Kurt en le poussant.

Il partit rapidement sans s'excuser, sans rien. Blaine reprit son air sérieux et drôle.

- Il n'est pas prêt de faire son coming-out ! Ironisa le jeune bouclé.

Kurt s'assit sur les marches, Blaine sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il prit place à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu es si bouleversé ?

- Parce que jusqu'à hier on ne m'avait jamais embrassé et que, ce n'était pas comme ça que je l'imaginais. Soupira Kurt.

- Allez… Vient, je t'invite à déjeuner. Lui répondit Blaine.

Ils partirent en direction du Lima Bean, un petit restaurant de la ville de Lima. Malgré les trente minutes de trajet qui sépare Lima et Westerville Blaine s'y rend régulièrement pour prendre un café et un repas rapide. C'est un endroit charmant dont les deux adolescents aimait, et pourtant ils ne se sont jamais croisés, ou alors ils ne se sont jamais prêter attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils s'installèrent à une table et buvèrent leurs cafés, finalement personne n'avait faim pour manger. La meilleure amie de Kurt arriva au même moment.

- Hey Kurt !

- Oh, salut Rachel !

- Bonjour…. ? S'interrogea Rachel.

- Oh, euh pardon, Blaine, et toi du coup c'est Rachel.

- Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr, ça ne te dérange pas Blaine ?

- Pas du tout, Kurt, installe-toi Rachel. Souri Blaine.

Blaine se détourna et prit quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il mit en bouche. Il prit une gorgé de café et glissa un grand bruit de raclement de sa gorge contre sa pomme d'Adam, bien visible.

- Tu as avalé de travers ?

- Tu as pris quoi dans ta poche ? Demanda Rachel

- Wow, je suis épié avec vous ! J'ai pris une aspirine rien de bien méchant.

- Une aspire qui est en trois comprimés ? Demanda Rachel.

- Euh, ouais bon j'ai une bronchite donc voilà j'ai plusieurs médicaments… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt le regardait avec un regard étrange, comme si il pouvait déjà voir que Blaine mentait, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelque heure, mais il avait l'impression de savoir tout de lui, mais pas vraiment tout à la fois.

- Ah c'est embêtant ça surtout pour le chant, c'est horrible ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire… Tu me tiens au courant de tes intentions Kurt ?

- Déjà, bah attend je vais te ramener… Lui répondit Kurt.

- Non non ça va, je vais rentrer en bus… Dit-il avec un sourire crispé et une fatigue des plus pesantes.

- Oh si j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble la Dalton ! Répondit Rachel.

- C'est donc toi qui l'a envoyait m'espionner moi et mes Warblers. Avec son sourire mignon mais fatigué.

- Et merde ! Ricana Rachel.

Tous les droits se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kurt et prirent la direction de la Dalton. A son habitude Rachel ne cessa de parler.

- Tu sais Kurt, Finn commence à être jaloux de moi, je suis en train de faire pété un câble à Quinn, et elle va plus en pouvoir à force que je chante tout mes solos pour lui, elle va finir par le lâcher et je serais là a lui tendre mes bras et il me reviendra…

Kurt et Blaine échange un regard de fatigue, elle ne cesse jamais de parler.

- Tu sais, on devrait chanté ensemble pour les communales, je pense que nos voix serait en parfaite harmonie et en plus ton timbre de voix aigu irait très bien avec la raisonnante de ma voix, de quoi embellir mon chant et la splendeur du Glee Club !

- Rachel, je quitte le Glee Club. Lâcha Kurt.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ?

- Je quitte le Glee Club, je quitte McKinley. Dit-il un seconde fois.

- Qu… Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça a quelques semaines des communales, j'ai besoin de toi Kurt.

- Je n'ai plus ma place à McKinley, je préfère partir.

- Et partir ou ? Lui demanda la brune avec un ton agressif.

- Je pars à la Dalton Academy. Dit-il d'un ton serein, mais avec un soupire juste après.

- Pardon ? Attends laisse moi-rire. Hahaha. Tu pars chez l'ennemi ? Désolé Blaine mais… Kurt tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? On sera concurrent, adversaire. On se verra moins. Dit-elle sur son ton hautain.

Kurt perdit peu à peu patience, Rachel ne pense qu'à elle et à son intérêt de remporté les communales pour allez aux nationales, mais elle ne pensa pas à la souffrance de Kurt, son harcèlement, son combat, son épuisement, ses douleurs.

- Rachel, tais-toi. Je pars car je ne suis pas en sécurité à McKinley, à Dalton je serais en sécurité et là-bas on me jugera pas alors je t'en prie tais-toi et cesse de penser à ta petite personne et ta victoire. Lâcha t-il de nerf.

Un silence retentissant dans la voiture glaça toutes les personnes à bord jusqu'à l'arrivée à la Dalton. Heureusement la Dalton n'était plus très loin, ce calvaire cesserait d'ici peu. Kurt tourna et s'engagea dans une allée privée.

- Blaine c'est quoi le code ? Demanda Kurt.

- 1876. L'année de construction de l'école. Répondit Blaine d'une voix très fatigué.

- Merci, tu devrais dormir plus la nuit… Marmonna Kurt.

- On me dit toujours ça ouais… Lui répondit le Warblers avec un petit rire crispé et pas vraiment drôle.

La grande grille noire avec les initiales de la Dalton au sommet, ce D dorées qui se coupèrent en deux signifiants que les grilles, ces hautes et épaisse grille s'ouvrit sur eux, et Kurt vue les ailes privée de l'école, ces briques rouges et blanche avec ce toit en mansarde noir, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention lors de son espionnage. Rachel resta ébahie devant la bâtisse. Les deux furent comme des enfants ce qui fit rire Blaine. Lui qui est habitué à ce type de luxe.

Kurt se mit sur le parking privatisé et coupe le contacte de sa voiture, tous descendirent. Il regarda le teint de son nouvel ami très affaiblit et pâle, très pâle.

- Blaine est-ce-que tout vas bien ? Demanda Kurt qui commençait à être inquiet.

- Oui, bien sûr que ça va je suis juste fatigué. Dit-il en simple réponse.

- C'est magnifique ! On peut visiter ? Demanda Rachel.

- Oui, suivez-moi, je vous conduis à mon studio. Répondit le Warblers.

Kurt resta près de Blaine, il marcha faiblement et avait vue son regard très brillant, sa peau si pâle et si lumineuse à la fois, il eu peur que ce dernier finissent par faire un malaise. Rachel, elle regarda chaque recoin de la bâtisse. Ils s'engagèrent sur le grand escalier de marbre que Kurt prit quelques heures auparavant. La Dalton était vide, pas un bruit. Blaine arriva devant la porte de son petit studio, il y met la clé et ouvre la porte.

- Voilà, bienvenue dans mon studio privatisé…

- Tu as vraiment ça pour toi ? Demanda Rachel.

- Ouais, mes parents ont fait une demande spéciale… Mais je n'y dors pas toujours, c'est rare, je préfère rentrer chez moi c'est plus sympas et plus à moi.

- Tu es sûre que ça va allez ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix inquiète.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, Kurt.

- Je suis déterminé je viens ici et rien ni personne me fera changer d'avis. Dit-il se tournant vers Rachel qui lui lança un regard pas très affectueux.

Blaine acquiesça avec un faible sourire, pour lui Kurt fit le mauvais choix, il laissait ce Karofsky gagnait, mais il ne peu lui en vouloir, lui-même à fuis.

- Bon Kurt on devrait peut-être rentrer tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, tu as raison Rachel je dois parler à mon père pour les papiers administratifs concernant mon transfert ici. A plus tard Blaine et merci pour tout…

- Il n'y à pas de quoi. Dit-il simplement.

- A plus tard Blaine Warblers. Lança Rachel avec un petit sourire.

Il leva la main avec un très léger sourire. Rachel ferma la porte derrière elle, ils commencèrent à prendre l'escalier et Blaine sortit.

- Kurt, Kurt ! S'exclamèrent le Warblers.

- Oui ?

- Je te donne mon numéro ? Si toute fois tu ne viens pas à la Dalton, qu'on soit en contacte. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, euh oui deux minutes… Créer nouveau contact, Blaine Anderson… Voilà ton numéro s'il te plait.

- 3.555.8942.87 !

- Ok je t'envoi un message et tu auras le mien. Dit-il en souriant.

- A plus tard, Kurt…

Kurt et Rachel partit et Blaine rentra dans sa chambre s'allongeant sur son lit attendant que sa mère vienne le chercher. Kurt et Rachel quittèrent la Dalton et repartit en direction de Lima.

- Tu es certain Kurt de vouloir partir ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je te dépose sur la place centrale vue que ta voiture y est garée.

- Ok d'accord Karofsky y joue pour beaucoup, mais est-ce-que le fait que ce Blaine t'est parlé a incité ton choix ?

- Non, enfin… Il me comprend, il sait ce qui m'arrive et il me comprend pour ça.

- Tu veux dire que nous au Glee Club on n'est pas en mesure de comprendre ? Dit-elle sur un ton agacer.

- Non, juste que vous n'avez pas vécus ce qui m'arrive, lui si.

- Il est gay c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Rachel… Riait Kurt.

- Je m'en doutais, je m'en doutais, en même temps avec ses petits yeux quand il te regarde, et toi et tes manières je me doutais que c'était que tu tramais quelque chose ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Kurt devint tout rouge et souriait bêtement.

- On se connait à peine Rachel, je m'imagine rien du tout…

- J'ai du mal à te croire Kurt Hummel.

- Quoi ? On est déjà arrivé ? Déplora la brunette.

- En même temps quand tu parles tu ne t'arrêtes jamais… Marmonna Kurt.

- Quoi ? Oh toi je te jure que… ! Tu me le paieras Elizabeth ! Ricana Rachel. Allez, à plus tard !

Kurt répondit pas et partit en direction de chez lui, se sentant prêt à demander son transfert. Il tourna dans quelques rues arrivant enfin à son quartier résidentiel et gara sa voiture sur le bord de la route. Il descendit, fermant la voiture à clé et marcha vers le perron du domicile familial. Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

- Kurt, tu en as mis du temps à rentrer ! Lui dit son père.

- Salut 'pa. Lui répondit Kurt d'une voix fatigué.

- Alors fiston, c'était fatiguant ton observation à la Dalton ?

- Non, c'était parfait… J'y ai rencontré des gens vraiment sympas dont une personne vraiment, vraiment sympas… Dit-il avec un sourire en pensant à la performance des Warblers.

- Oh… Et si tu me racontais tout ça devant un bon café ? S'écria Burt.

Kurt pris place sur le fauteuil et attendit le retour de Burt avec les cafés.

- Allez tient, fait gaffe c'est bouillant.

- Au moins ça me réchauffera.

- Bon allez raconte !

- Par ou commencer… D'abord ils m'ont grillé pour mon espionnage mais ils ont étaient sympas avec moi, tous sont sur le même pied d'égalité, qu'importe ta politique, ta sexualité, tout est tolérance zéro et tu es accepté pour ce que tu es, c'est une véritable confrérie, une famille. Tu y as une chorale prestigieuse avec des voix sublime, les salles sont si belle on se croirait dans le palais de la Reine Elisabeth II je te promets papa, c'est magique…

- Je te crois fiston, je te crois, et quand est-il des gens que tu y as rencontré ? S'interrogea Burt.

- Et bien… Ils m'ont fait visité, m'ont dit ce que je viens de te dire concernant la déontologie de leur école, et j'ai sympathisé avec un des leurs qui se trouve être le chanteur de la chorale de l'école. Il a aussi vécu du harcèlement à son précédent lycée…

- Ah… C'est pour ça que le feeling est passé assez rapidement donc. Soupira Burt.

- Ouais… Soupira à son tour Kurt.

- Je lui ai parlé de ma vie à McKinley, et il est venu avec moi là-bas.

- Quoi, attends j'ai zappé quelque chose, il à fait quoi ? A cet instant Burt était étonné.

- Il est partit voir Karofsky à McKinley.

- Il s'est passé quoi encore ? Commença à s'énerver Burt.

- Papa calme-toi, il m'a juste bousculé comme à son habitude… Blaine à voulu arranger les choses mais, Karofsky l'a poussé violement contre le grillage, mais je te rassure directe, aucun échange de coup ou quoi que ce soit. Il a juste voulu voir comment était cette personne et si on pouvait le raisonner…

Burt s'en moquait à vraie dire du geste de Blaine, il s'était arrêter au passage ou Kurt à dit que cette brute l'avait une nouvelle fois bousculé.

- Je vais lui pété sa gueule de petit merdeux à celui-là… Et tes amis à McKinley ils foutent quoi pour te défendre ? S'énerva Burt.

- C'est pour ça que je veux partir de là-bas. Dit Kurt d'une voix douce baissant les yeux, fixant le sol.

- Et pour allez à la Dalton ? Tu as vus combien ça coûte Kurt…

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que si tu refuses je comprendrais…

- Écoutes, tu ne peux pas rester à Lima on est d'accord sur ce point, mais Dalton c'est chère, j'ai de quoi payer mais c'était pour si on a un coup dure… Pour financer ton appartement…

- Je sais… Soupira Kurt.

Burt partit prendre l'air dehors quelques instants, l'instant de quelques minutes. Kurt envoya un message à Blaine en attendant.

**A Blaine :**

_C'est Kurt. Je parle à mon père pour mon transfert à ton école…_

**De Blaine :**

_Ah… Tout ce passe bien… ?_

**A Blaine :**

_J'attends qu'il me dise oui ou non… Et toi, ça va mieux ?_

**De Blaine :**

_Ma mère est venue me chercher je suis dans ma chambre là, ça ira mieux demain._

**A Blaine :**

_J'espère, repose toi bien et à plus tard ! _

Burt revint dans le salon, Kurt finit d'écrire son message et l'envoya à Blaine. Kurt n'aima pas le regard que son père lui lança actuellement, sa présage rien de bon…

- Elle ouvre à quelle heure la Dalton ? Demande Burt

- Euh, 7 :30AM pour les élèves, 6 :00AM pour le personnel.

- Très bien, soit prêt demain pour 6 :00AM alors on ira t'inscrire.

Kurt n'en revenait pas, son père accepta son transfert, Kurt ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, il avait une telle joie, une envie de gémir de plaisir et de soulagement… Il ne fut que dire

- Merci… Merci… Souriant à son père.

Blaine transpirait énormément, il était fiévreux, il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait ingurgitait dans sa journée… Il devait attendre que ses cachets fassent effet, mais en attendant il souffrait énormément, se tordant dans tout les sens… Malgré que cela soit maintenant une habitude, Blaine n'arriva pas à gérer encore parfaitement les douleurs et cette souffrance… Sa mère du lui faire une piqure de calment pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil et s'endormir paisiblement. Un décontractant musculaire le mit dans un sommeil profond, sa mère détestait devoir en arriver là mais c'était le seul moyen pour le calmer…

Le lendemain matin Blaine se réveilla, les mains tremblantes et sa peau pâle, et des cernes monstrueux. Mais il allait très bien, plus aucune douleur. Il alla prendre sa douche puis descendit dans la cuisine, ouvrant le congélateur et prit des glaçons, les mettant sous ses yeux quelques minutes afin de faire disparaître ses poches de cernes.

- Coucou Blainey. L'embrassant sur la joue.

- Salut maman…

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui… J'aurais aimais dormir sans la piqure mais bon…

- Je sais mon chéri que ce n'est pas facile, mais à force tu t'y feras les médecins te l'ont dit… Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras, lui frottant les cheveux. Sa mère se stoppa et s'écarta de lui.

- - Maman, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- On devra t'amener au coiffeur à ta sortie de cours… Dit-elle d'une voix émue.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Il passa sa main dans sa grosse chevelure frisé et regarda ses mains. Ses cheveux tombèrent, il lâcha un grand soupire. Puis haussa les épaules et glissa un sourire à sa mère.

- Les médecins nous avait prévenu de ça aussi, bon ça me manquera mais peut-être que j'attirerais un homme, maman ! Tu seras grand-mère si je vais au coiffeur ! Ironisa Blaine.

Sa mère rigola, voyant que malgré tout, son fils continua d'espérer, de se battre et as toujours cette joie de vivre.

- Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir dire à tes amis, Blaine ?

- Maman, j'en suis sûre je ne veux pas que ça se sache… Soupira le bouclé.

- Très bien mon chéri… Tu es prêt ? Il est l'heure.

- Attends, je prends mes médicaments et c'est bon…

Blaine ouvra la pharmacie et prit ses médicaments les avalant d'un coup sans eau.

- Tu en as encore dans ton studio là-bas ?

- Oui, maman j'ai le plein t'en fais pas. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils montèrent dans la berline luxueuse de sa mère conduit par un chauffeur le conduisant à la Dalton. Kurt lui était déjà là-bas et finalisé son inscription. Blaine était contrarié de devoir en arriver a se coupé les cheveux bientôt, il aimait tant sa chevelure, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Si il les coupe ils cesseront de tomber c'est ce que les médecins lui ont dit. En attendant il va juste porter ce petit bonnet pour cacher la perte de ses cheveux. La berline arriva devant l'entrée officielle de la Dalton. Le chauffeur descend de sa place et ouvrit la porte pour que Blaine descende. Sa mère ne lui dit rien, elle savait que ça intimidé Blaine lorsqu'elle lui parlait devant son école alors elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui répond par le biais d'un sourire. Il entra dans la Dalton vêtu de son uniforme et se rendit dans la salle des séniors, réservé aux Warblers. Blaine traversa les nombreux couloirs et antichambre et poussa les lourdes portes de cette salle. Blaine se figea écartant ses yeux.

- Ku…Kurt ? Bégaya le bouclé.

- Me voilà ! Ria Kurt.

- Salut ! Répondit Blaine avec un large sourire.

- Tu as meilleure forme aujourd'hui, c'est cool ! Dit Kurt.

- Ouais j'ai bien dormis donc j'ai rattrapé ma fatigue.

- Tu peux retirer ton bonnet il fait bon ici hein.

- Je connais les températures d'ici, Kurt. Et non je ne quitterais pas mon bonnet. Rétorqua Blaine.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et voulu lui retirer pour l'embêter. Au détriment d'amuser Blaine qui s'énerva.

- J'ai dis que je ne quitterais pas ce bonnet, Kurt. Dit-il d'un ton sévère qui fit reculer le châtain de quelques pas en arrière.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas t'énerver… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète, bon donc ça y est, tu es des nôtres ?

- Comment ça ? Des Warblers ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, pour ça on va devoir te faire passer un test et que le Conseil vote pour ton admission. Je te parle d'ici, la Dalton.

Kurt se sentit un peu bête sur le coup, et fut assez surpris que tout ce qui concerne la chorale devait passer par le Conseil des Warblers, c'est si différent du Glee Club dont il ne prit guère de temps pour dire au revoir, c'est Rachel qui se chargerait de sa dans la matinée.

- Oh et bien, oui je ne pensais pas que j'aurais commencé aussitôt mais ils m'ont dit d'aller a la conciergerie demander les vêtements à ma taille et que si j'avais la tenue je commençais dès aujourd'hui et donc…

- D'accord.

- Dit Blaine, pourquoi tu portes ce bonnet ?

Blaine un peu gêner à cette question bafouilla pas mal mais su garder tout pour lui.

- Hier en rentrant j'étais fatigué et j'avais un cousin chez moi et il s'est amusé avec une paire de ciseau, du coup j'ai un trou alors j'attends d'aller ce soir au coiffeur pour retirer ce bonnet, oui voilà. Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Oh je vois, par contre comment ça fonctionne ici ? On m'a donné un planning mais on ne m'a pas dit ma classe…

- Ah, ici c'est totalement différent en faite tu as un planning et tu y vas ou non, et tu as assez nombreux dans les cours c'est un peu comme en université finalement. Seul le sport et les langues sont en plus petit comité, car tu choisis ce que tu veux.

- Oh je vois, et tu es inscris à quel sport ? Demanda Kurt, si curieux.

- Je suis Président-Fondateur du club de boxe de la Dalton c'est donc en quelque sorte moi le professeur, du moins il y a un coach mais c'est moi qui gère les inscriptions et tout ce qui va avec, pourquoi tu veux t'y inscrire ?

Kurt hésita, il n'a pas la carrure d'un sportif, et puis, il ne veut pas abimer ses magnifiques mains… Se prendre des coups, mais en même temps, Blaine est la seul personne qu'il connait ici, si il passe plus de temps avec lui, il sera moins seul et sera susceptible de connaître d'autres étudiants et lié amitié avec eux.

- Oui, pourquoi pas après tout !

- D'accord bah je te donnerais le formulaire à remplir à la pause déjeuné et je te ferais voir la salle du coup. Dit-il en ayant un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu as choisis quelles langues ?

- Français, Italien, ce sont les langues dans lequelle j'ai encore un peu de mal…

- Tu veux dire que tu sais parler d'autres langues ?!

- Ouais, Allemand, Espagnol, Japonais, Chinois, Philippin, Portugais et d'autres dont j'oublie certainement.

- Et bah… Je m'inscris pour l'italien et le français alors ! Ça nous fait trois cours en commun maintenant. Ria Kurt.

- Fais voir ton planning, Kurt.

Kurt lui donna son planning et vit le regard de Blaine changer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si, on a juste tous nos cours en commun sauf un. Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

- Wow... Bah comme…

La sonnerie annonçant le commencement de la journée retentit dans le couloir, Blaine prit la main de Kurt qui avait encore la bouche ouverte, la sonnerie l'a empêché de finir sa phrase et resta planté là.

- Kurt, suis-moi ça commence.

C'est en tenant la main de Kurt que Blaine et lui se rendirent au point de rassemblement, le grand vestibule d'honneur ou chaque matin les étudiants se mettent en rang, droit dans une posture exigé. Kurt et Blaine prenèrent place.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir Blaine, tu m'explique ? Murmurant.

- C'est la revue des étudiants, le président de l'école descend de son étage privée et nous passe en revue et corrige les défauts de certains si ils sont mal fringué ou que leur blazer a un poil d'animal ou quoi que ce soit, c'est comme ça chaque matin… Murmura Blaine pour répondre à son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Le président descend l'escalier de marbre et passa en revue devant les jeunes, il passa devant Blaine qu'il regarda longuement, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Kurt, le dévisageant limite. Blaine prit la parole.

- Monsieur le Président. Dit-il en raclant sa gorge. Laissez-moi vous présentez Monsieur Kurt Hummel qui fait partie des nouveaux étudiant dans notre école, Monsieur Hummel est un future membre des Warblers si, Monsieur le Président du Conseil lui en donne sa chance.

Blaine fit un pas en arrière de fait d'être en ligne avec tous le monde et passa à nouveau ses mains dans son dos et levant le menton. Tel est la position initiale devant être faite par chaque étudiant.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Monsieur Kurt Hummel. Dira le Président d'une voix sombre et roque.

Le Président quitta la salle après avoir passé tous les étudiants en revue et chacun partit rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Kurt suivit Blaine qui les conduit jusque dans le cours de Science.

Durant ce temps à McKinley Rachel expliqua au Glee Club le départ de Kurt.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Demanda Mercedes

- Non, il est partit à cause de Karofsky et parce que je pense que Kurt craque un petit peu pour le seul gay de là-bas. Il est maintenant notre adversaire vous vous rendez compte ?

- Rachel, en même temps on s'en fout de ça ? Que Porcelaine soit partit ailleurs ou quoi ce n'est pas notre problème mais le sien, si il se sent plus à l'aise ailleurs qu'en ta compagnie je le comprends. Rétorqua Santana.

- Quoi qu'il en soit c'est dommage qu'il nous a quittés mais s'il se sent mieux à la Dalton Academy nous ne pouvons lui en vouloir et nous devons souhaiter de tout cœur que tout aille bien pour lui là-bas. Se permit de dire Tina Cohen-Chang d'une voix émotive.

- Tina tu m'as coupé les mots de la bouche ! S'écria Will. En effet nous perdons une voix mais nous ne devons pas nous arrêter à cet épreuve, nous devons rester concentrer pour les communales. Et même s'il devient alors notre adversaire.

Rachel se mit au centre de la pièce, faisant signe au pianiste de suivre sa voix. Et elle se mit à chanter.

**Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor,  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say, you always say more,  
I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe.**

_Santana rejoins alors Rachel et se mit elle aussi a chanté._

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me,  
I can't give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables,**

**Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
When the thunder calls for me,  
Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
Standing on my own two feet,**

**I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me,  
I can't give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables,  
Turning tables, yeah,  
Turning, yeah.**

Les deux se jetèrent un regard froid mais se félicitèrent du moins…

- Heureusement que j'ai eu le courage de lever mon cul pour sauvé cette pitoyable chanson que Berry aurait gâché, Adèle aurait perdue 50kilos rien qu'en entendant la voix de Rachel. Dit-elle avec un long sourire sadique.

A la Dalton tout se passait bien, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et les garçons se rejoignirent, l'heure d'avant ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble, alors ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous a un point de rencontre. La salle des séniors. Kurt traversa les couloirs et antichambre et vit une salle pleine.

- Blaine… on ne devait pas être seul ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Kurt, c'est maintenant qu'à lieu ton audition pour nous rejoindre. Souriait le bouclé toujours avec son bonnet, le rajeunissant et lui donna un côté sexy qui fit pincer une lèvre à Kurt.

- Oh… Euh t que dois-je faire ? Demandait-il bêtement.

- Et bien, tu dois te présenter et nous interpréter n'importe quelle chanson.

- Oh…

Kurt s'avança, se plaçant au centre de la salle et se mit en face du Conseil des Warblers.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et je vais vous interpréter Perfect de Pink.

Blaine eu un sourire, il interprète régulièrement Pink, quand ce n'est pas Katy Perry c'est souvent Pink.

**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life **

**Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around... **

Blaine voya que Kurt était stréssé et un peu perdue. Il décida de l'aidé, plutôt que de voir son audition foiré.

**Pretty, pretty please  
**_Chantonna Blaine, Kurt pris la relève.  
_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
**_Blaine accompagna à nouveau Kurt._**  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me**

**The whole world stares till I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Don't looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that?  
Why do we do that?**

**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me**

Aucun applaudissement fut fait, le Conseil resta choqué que Blaine prit part à l'audition, généralement il est interdit à quiconque d'intervenir dans l'audition de quelqu'un, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Après avoir parlé pendant trois heures non-stop et s'être fait recadrer par les professeurs due a son bavardages avec Kurt, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'impressionner Kurt.

- Blaine, nous devons te rappeler qu'aucun membre des Warblers ne doit prendre part à une audition quand quelqu'un essaie de nous rejoindre. S'exclama David, le Président.

- David… Enfin, Monsieur le Président pardonnez-moi mais, je connais Kurt, je sais qu'il est habitué à chanté en duo et pas vraiment en solo, donc je me suis dis qu'on pouvait tester son niveau vocale et voir si je l'aurais déstabilisé ou si il aurait cherché à prendre la tête sur la musique. Se justifia Blaine, ce motif fut un peu erroné et crispa le Conseil.

- Je demande à une pause de dix minutes pour délibérer. Répondit Wes, secrétaire de séance.

Kurt se mit à stressé il se serait crue au tribunal. Blaine remarqua l'anxiété de son ami et s'avança vers lui.

- Tu vas l'avoir ta place parmi-nous ne t'en fais pas.

- Si je ne l'ai pas, c'est de ta faute ?

- En théorie, ouais. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Après ça, je te paie un café promis ! Souria Blaine. Détend-toi, Kurt.

Le Conseil revint dans la salle et pris place.

- Après le manquement a la règle des Warblers, Blaine Anderson tu es suspendu pour la performance de demain. Kurt, bienvenue parmi-nous. Dit David frappant son marteau contre le socle annonçant la fin de la réunion et de son allocution.

- J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi ! Merci merci, merci ! Cria de joie Kurt.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de suspension, je ne serais pas là demain… J'ai quelque chose de prévus… Leurs répondit Blaine.

- Ah, tu as craqué sur quelqu'un ? Ironisa Wes.

- Non, je… J'accompagne ma mère à un endroit. Dit-il avec un sourire gêner. Bref je dois y allez, tu viens Kurt ?!

- Oh euh… Oui j'arrive ! Merci encore Messieurs les jurés !

Kurt rattrapa Blaine qui était déjà rendue dehors vers une voiture sombre qui l'attendit.

- Blaine, Blaine attend moi… Cria Kurt au loin déjà tout essoufflé, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

- Allez, vient ou je dis au chauffeur de partir sans toi !

- Attend attends... Fou… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce chauffeur est à toi ?

- Euh, pourtant si c'est le cas… Rigola Blaine. Allez, monte.

- Mon Dieu, c'est un minibar ?! S'étonna Kurt.

- Ouais, s'en est un. Lima Bean s'il te plait.

- Très bien Blaine. Répondit le chauffeur.

Le teint de peau de Blaine commença à changer de couleur et il devint transpirant. Kurt n'osa rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Blaine desserrer son nœud de cravate.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je dois couver la grippe ou quoi que ce soit ne t'en fais pas.

- Blaine, votre maman vous fait dire que votre traitement est dans l'accoudoir, n'oubliez pas de les prendrais.

Blaine lança un regard meurtrier au chauffeur qui se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire une connerie.

- Tu as un traitement ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Oui bah oui j'ai été au médecin donc il m'a donné des antibiotiques et tout ça, normal non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai pardon parfois j'ai tendance à pensé au pire et à m'imaginer tant de choses…

- Bon sinon pour changé de sujet, tu ne regrette pas ton lycée, tes amis ?

- Ils me manquent un peu, mais bon c'est normale, ça me passera et puis on vit tous a quelques maisons les uns des autres donc rien ne m'empêche de les voir quand je sors des cours tu sais.

- Oh c'est cool ça si vous ne vivez pas loin des uns des autres, pratique en cas de soirée ou quoi que ce soit.

La voiture se gara sur le parking du café, les garçons descendirent et entra a l'intérieur faisant la queue pour leurs cafés et leurs repas rapide.

- Tiens Porcelaine et sa tasse.

- Coach Sylvester, que faîtes-vous ici ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Et bien je vais me purger, j'aime bien mon café chaud bouillant ici avec quelques gouttes de cognac et de vodka ça me fait l'effet d'une purge.

- Oh, charmant… Dit Blaine.

- Comment ça se passe à ton nouveau lycée Porcelaine ? Et bien ça va, Blaine ici présent m'aide pas mal et il est sympa avec moi.

- Un conseil mouton frisé à bonnet, prend bien soin de ma petite Porcelaine, j'en ai besoin par moment et celle-là a assez eu de casse ces derniers mois.

- Coach Sylvester. Commença Blaine

- Appelle-moi Sue Sylvester, toi ! Grogna la blonde sadique.

- Très bien, Sue Sylvester, je suis passé par ce que Kurt à connut donc vous savez il ne risque rien, surtout à la Dalton.

- Attends tu as dis quoi ? La Dalton ? S'étonna Sue.

- Ouais, la Dalton pourquoi ?

- Ok donc vous êtes concurrent contre le Glee Club de Shuester, ça c'est pas mal, j'ai une information top secrète à vous confier. Le Glee Club est assez perdue après avoir perdue Porcelaine et ils ont prévus de faire du Lady Gaga je crois au communale, vous devriez faire attention et donc plutôt opter pour du Katy Perry car franchement de vous à moi, Lady Gaga…

- Les Warblers ne communiquent pas leurs choix de chansons mais merci pour cette information. Répliqua Blaine.

- A vous. Dit-elle.

- A nous quoi ? Répondit Kurt et Blaine en même temps.

- De me donner un scoop.

- Nous n'en avons pas désolé…

- Oh putain tu veux les aidées et voilà le remerciement, va me falloir double dose de cognac après ça pour me purger… Beugla Sue.

Le comportement de Sue fit rire Blaine.

- Elle a l'air sympa cette femme.

- Tu veux rire ? Elle fait tout pour anéantir le Glee Club, c'est une folle ! Elle persécute le Glee Club, elle est omnibulée par la chorale… Soupira Kurt.

Kurt passa la commande pour lui et Blaine et prit leurs mug et les salades, s'installant à une petite table.

- Tu te souviens de mon café ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui, j'ai bonne mémoire. Souri Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ce soir, Blaine ?

- Bah je vais au coiffeur, ensuite je rentre chez moi je me connecte à internet et après j'irais me couché car demain je pars tôt pourquoi ?

- Ah… Oui c'est vraie tu n'es pas là demain et ce soir tu es pris… Tant pis. Soupira Kurt.

- Tu voulais faire quoi ?

- Je voulais qu'on aille chez moi faire nos devoirs ensemble…

- Oh bah on fera ça plus tard, ce n'est pas un souci t'inquiète.

Blaine était en admiration devant Kurt, il le regarda manger sa salade et boire son café en même temps, les manières et la gestuelle de Kurt lui dessina un sourire sur son visage qui jaunissait à vue d'œil. Kurt leva les yeux de son assiette à ce moment et lâcha sa fourchette.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cœur ? Tu as vue un fantôme ? Rigola Blaine.

- Ta… Ta peau… Bafouilla Kurt.

- Bah, elle à quoi ? Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Elle est jaunâtre.

Blaine se sentit mal à l'aise et avait oublié d'avaler ses comprimés.

- Merde, attends.

Il fouilla dans son sac et attrapa ses compris dans un pilulier qui ne posa pas sur la table, il attrapa ceux qui lui fallait dans son sac, les mettant dans sa main et les avalant d'un coup avec son café. Il ne voulait pas montrer son pilulier, encore moins son traitement à qui que ce soit.

- C'est souvent que tu deviens comme ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je t'en pose des questions ? Monsieur je veux tout savoir. Dit-il en rigolant, de nerf.

- Mange un peu, Blaine on va être en retard si tu prends trop ton temps. Lui dit Kurt pour changer de sujet.

- Merde j'avais oublié ma salade…

Ils mangèrent en silence et partit aussitôt vers la voiture qui les conduit immédiatement à la Dalton. Une fois de retour à la Dalton ils allèrent dans la salle des séniors.

- Alors Pavarotti, ça va ?

- Tu parles à un moineau toi ?

- Bah, c'est la mascotte des Warblers, Kurt. Et d'ailleurs c'est toi le dernier arrivée, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui.

- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Demanda Kurt.

- Si ?

- Oh, c'est… Sympas mais j'ai peur de le tué !

- Vue comment tu prends soins de toi-même je ne pense pas que tu es amener à maltraité cet oiseau, Kurt.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Oh… Déjà… Soupira Kurt.

- On passera prendre Pavarotti tout à l'heure !

Blaine prit une nouvelle fois la main de Kurt et couru ensemble vers leurs salle de cours. Arrivant devant la salle de cours, Kurt quitta la main de Blaine et sentit une déception dans le regard de son ami. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et prirent place à une table isolé. La prof de Français parla beaucoup trop au goût de Blaine et Kurt, qui avait totalement décroché du cours et s'amusèrent aux morpions. Kurt ne cesser de perdre à ce jeu, Blaine est très stratège et il est très futé, il arrivait à déstabilisé le jeune homme à côté de lui pour le faire perdre ce qui avait tendance à agacer Kurt.

- Monsieur Anderson, Monsieur Hummel, le cours c'est devant pas vers vos trousses. Leur signala la prof agacer d'entendre les soupires grincheux de Kurt et les petits rires sadique étouffé de Blaine.

- Pardonnez-nous Madame, j'explique à Kurt les règles de la Dalton. Se justifia Blaine.

- Dîtes lui la primordiale, ne pas bavarder, rire, râler pendant les cours, être attentif aux propos du professeur. Lui rétorqua la prof avec un sourire crispé et sanglant.

Avoir français toute l'après-midi embêta énormément les deux qui continuèrent un temps à jouer, l'autre à travailler. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas. L'heure de la fin du cours sonna assez rapidement pour Kurt et Blaine, qui n'ont guère vue le temps défilé contrairement à l'ensemble des étudiants présent à cet instant.

- Bon et bien à demain Blaine !

- Je… Je ne suis pas là demain, Kurt… Marmonna tristement Blaine.

- Ah… Je pourrais passer chez toi ?

- Non, je serais fatigué et je rentrerais tard… Soupira Blaine.

- Bon et bien à jeudi alors ! Répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- À jeudi, Kurt… Répondit le Warblers sous son air épuisé et triste.

Blaine monta dans la berline qui l'attendit, Kurt attendait Burt, pour son premier jours, due aux démarches administratives il fut exceptionnellement accompagné, dès demain il viendrait seul. Blaine et sa voiture prirent la direction du coiffeur du coin, non loin de la Dalton. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte et Blaine entra dans le commerce.

- Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir, installez-vous.

Blaine prit place.

- Quelle coiffure souhaitez-vous ?

- Comme vous pouvez-voir je perds mes cheveux… Mais j'aime mes bouclettes… Donc j'aimerais une coupe de cheveux qui me permettent d'avoir encore mes boucles. Mais pas trop long pour ne pas avoir à subir ce traumatisme de les voir tomber plus…

- Très bien, je commence !

Blaine se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa tignasse partir et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il pensa aussitôt à un homme, Kurt. Ce gars qu'il connait que depuis deux jours, mais dont il a l'impression de connaître depuis des années. Une alchimie c'était aussitôt installer, une confiance énorme. Mais il resta toute fois vigilant et ne dévoile pas tout ce qu'il aimerait confier. Après tout, Kurt est encore un inconnu, il ne sait pas tout de lui… Pourquoi dire ce qui nous ronge à un parfait inconnu…

De son côté Kurt attendit Burt qui… Enfin, arriva montant vite dans la voiture.

- Alors cette journée fiston ?

- Oh bah écoute ça va, ça fait drôle de ne pas être avec Rachel, Finn et le Glee Club mais l'ambiance ici est pas mal, mon audition à la chorale était une réussite, je fais partie des leurs. Et puis Blaine me lâche pas d'une semelle il me protège, il est très sympas avec moi.

- Il est gay non ? Demanda aussitôt Burt.

- Papa… Soupira Kurt.

- Répond-moi.

- Oui, il l'est…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Kurt, mais je te donne un conseil, ne va pas trop vite avec lui.

- On est juste ami… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais on dit toujours ça et c'est quand on s'y attend le moins qu'on saute dessus. Dit-il sur un ton très sérieux afin que son fils ne fasse pas d'erreur.

- On est juste ami. Insista son fils.

- Ok alors si vous êtes amis, je ne vois aucun problème. Tu as besoin d'avoir un gars comme lui, enfin… Gay. Qu'il puisse te comprendre et te soutenir.

- C'est ce que je me dis justement papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Faudra que je le rencontre de toute façon, je dois le remercier qu'il est été voir Karofsky, c'est un bon geste de sa part.

- Je voulais le faire venir ce soir, mais il a un empêchement et demain il ne sera pas à la Dalton Academy… Soupira Kurt.

- Boh, ça va, tu y es à peine inscris tu auras le temps de lui proposer d'autres journées Kurt ne désespère pas ! Dit-il d'une voix rassurante qui redonna le sourire à son fils.

De son côté Blaine n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et le coiffeur donna les derniers coups de ciseaux. Et frotta le jeune homme.

- Et voilà jeune homme, tout beau tout neuf ! Bah ouvre les yeux… !

Blaine avait si peur, il trembler des mains mais ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh putain… Dit-il choqués. Je… Wow… C'est… J'adore ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Blaine régla la somme et partit en direction de chez lui. Ces cheveux était bien plus cours, mais pouvait boucler. Il avait enfin une coupe d'homme normale, et non pas cette tignasse sale et épaisse. Là il avait une coupe courte, mais suffisante pour que ses cheveux fasse quelques bouclettes. Dans la voiture qui le conduit à son manoir il échangea quelques messages avec son nouvel ami.

**A Kurt :**

_Je me sens plus léger, ça me fait bizarre…_

**De Kurt :**

_J'ai hâte de voir ça jeudi. Mon père est déçu que tu ne puisses pas te joindre à nous ce soir, il voulait te remercier de m'avoir mis à l'aise de ne pas me laisser seul, et surtout, pour ce que tu as osé faire à mon ancien lycée. Il à trouver sa très courageux de ta part, même si, rien n'a changé et que j'ai fuis. _

**A Kurt : **

_Bon allez, à jeudi. _

Enfin chez lui, il jeta son sac et alla directement dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche chaude. Puis rejoint sa mère qui était au salon.

- Hey chéri.

- Salut maman…

- Tu es prêt pour demain ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?... Soupira tristement Blaine, rongé par l'anxiété.

- Tout vas bien se passer, ce n'est pas la première maintenant tu n'as plus à avoir peur mon chéri, et puis tu as de bons amis autour de toi… Dit-elle tentant de le rassurer alors que Blaine était dans ses bras et trembler, se retenant de pleurer.

- Je… Je vais allez me reposer maman, on part tôt demain… Bonne nuit…

Blaine monta dans sa chambre quittant ses vêtements, laissant sur lui son simple boxer et se plongea dans son lit deux places, si grand et si frais. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, si épuisé et si anxieux.

En parallèle, Kurt était à table avec Burt, la maison était bien calme ce soir là. Un calme qui n'était pas de bon augure pour Kurt. Quand vint enfin un bruit, celui de la sonnette. Burt alla ouvrir. Et entendit marmonner dans le hall.

- Salut Kurt !

- Mercedes ! Cria Kurt. S'approchant d'elle lui sautant dans les bras.

- Hé, doucement ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oh oui, je vais super bien ! Vous me manquez tous mais je suis tellement mieux là-bas !

Ils montèrent aussitôt dans sa chambre laissant Burt tout seul, débarrassant la table et l'assiette de son fils à moitié pleine.

- C'est comment là-bas ? Allez raconte, je veux tout savoir ! Mercedes était totalement hilare et excitée, ça change de la réaction de Rachel…

- C'est magnifique, là-bas personne te juge, tous le monde se dit bonjour, je suis officiellement un Warblers, Blaine est aux anges avec moi, c'est un gars en or ce mec !

- Quoi ?! Tu es un Warblers, tu es donc officiellement, notre concurrent ? S'étonna Mercedes.

- Et oui ! Ria Kurt.

- Alors que le meilleur gagne Porcelaine ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Sinon parles moi de ce, Blaine !

- Rho mais vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix ! Je le connais pas tant que ça, ça ne fait que deux jours que je le connais mais je peux d'ores et déjà dire que c'est quelqu'un de mature, sympas, drôle, à l'écoute, bref c'est vraiment un …

- Gars en or tu là dis il y a trente seconde… Dit-elle en coupant la parole à son ami.

- Que penses les autres de mon départ ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Bah écoute, Santana les a remis en quille, du moins surtout Rachel qui partait en vrille, mais tous comprennent ton choix et on à tous hâte que tu nous rendes une visite ou qu'on se fasse une journée ensemble.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais vous voir mais avec le trajet, les devoirs, et les communales qui approchent je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi le soir… C'est que mon premier jour mais quand je vois comment ça me bouffe ma journée et ma soirée, j'ose imaginer à long terme… Soupira Kurt.

- Dit toi simplement que si tu y es mieux et en sécurité, si on se voit tous moins souvent ce n'est pas un problème car avant tout, c'est ton bonheur et ta sécurité qui doivent passer en priorité, ne pas se voir quotidiennement ne signifie plus que nous ne sommes plus tes amis, sache-le.

- Je sais, merci Mercedes. Bon ce n'est pas que je veux te mettre dehors mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et ils sont assez chiant et long…

- Je dois partir de toute façon mes parents m'attendent, on se dit à plus tard Kurt !

- A plus tard Mercedes, merci d'être venue.

- A plus ! Et elle partit fermant la porte derrière elle, partant en direction de l'extérieur et marcha jusqu'à sa maison.

Même si l'envie n'y était pas il s'installa sur son bureau et ouvrit ses cahiers pour commencer ses exercices si long, si chiant auxquelles il ne comprenait rien mais en même temps, il ne peut en vouloir qu'à lui-même, il n'a pas suivit le même programme à McKinley et, il n'a pas écouté de la journée les cours, discuter et joué avec Blaine était plus attrayant que les allocutions des professeurs.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle, Kurt était plongé dans ses devoirs. Burt lui alla se coucher vers 11 :45PM et voya encore de la lumière sous la porte de chambre de Kurt.

- Kurt, va te coucher… Râla son père.

- Oui, j'y vais j'y vais… Grogna son fils qui n'avait toujours pas finis.

Kurt ferma ses bouquins, tant pis ce n'est pas pour quelques lignes oubliés que les professeurs remarqueront quelques choses d'anormale ou jugeront le travaille bâclé. Hauta ses vêtements et se mit rapidement dans son lit et ses draps frais et froid.

Le réveil de Blaine sonna à 5 :00AM à son habitude. Ce bip, si énervant qu'il fut éteins en peu de temps. Blaine se frotta le front et les yeux, ses cheveux en bataille, il lâcha un bâillement bruyant étirant ses bras musclé. Un dernier soupire et sortit des draps. Marchant en direction de la salle de bain. Se faufilant dans le coin de la douche et fit coulé l'eau chaude sur son corps, le saisissant sur le coup ce qui le réveilla complètement. Lavant ses cheveux et son corps avec les gels douches sur la colonne à côté de lui.

5 :30AM, il sortit de la salle de bain, avec son peignoir se dirigeant dans sa chambre, prenant des vêtements propre dans son armoire. Un gilet rose et noir et un jeans moulant sombre avec une paire de mocassin elle aussi, sombre, un accessoire, un nœud papillon. Une fois habillé il prit son téléphone regardant son fil d'actualité Facebook et ses messages.

**Kurt Hummel souhaite vous ajoutez à sa listes de contacte.  
Confirmer vous l'invitation ?  
Oui Non**

Blaine toucha son écran tactile glissant sur le oui et se mit à regarder l'actualité de Kurt. Observant ses statuts, ses images, ses partages, bref il feuilleta la totalement de son mur qui était plutôt très vide pour un Facebook. Il souriait devant son iPhone, un sourire inexpliqué en regardant les photos de Kurt, il ne faisait que regarder le Facebook du nouveau de la Dalton, ce nouveau avec qui il s'entendait si bien… Pourquoi ce sourire en voyant Kurt sur des photos ?

**A Kurt :**

_Salut, il fallait me dire que tu m'avais ajouté sur Facebook je t'aurais accepté plus vite. Tes photos sont pas mal…_

Le message réveilla Kurt qui prit son téléphone juste après s'être frotté les yeux lisant le message et y répondit quelques peu de temps après, une fois que ses yeux furent bien en face des trous.

**De Kurt :**

_Tu m'espionne ? Haha ! Je te prends les cours tu viendras les récupérer chez moi, on passera une journée ensemble pour te les faire rattraper. Te souhaite bonne journée. _

Blaine lâcha un terrible soupire de désespoir si seulement Kurt savait ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Il aimerait tant lui dire la vérité, mais il en avait tellement honte, lui-même n'accepter par tout ça, c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour lui. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voyait son adolescence, son avenir, son lui. Blaine entendit la porte de chambre de ses parents s'ouvrir. Il quitte alors sa chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Ses parents y étaient, du moins sa mère, son père lui partit au moment ou Blaine entra dans la pièce sans le lui dire un seul mot. Blaine et son père ne s'entendent plus vraiment depuis le départ de Cooper, son grand-frère et, encore moins depuis que Blaine à fait son coming-out à ses parents. Seul sa mère et son frère ne le juge pas, tous le reste de la famille Anderson furent dégouté de savoir qu'un membre de leur famille n'était pas des leurs, qu'il était, différent. Cette famille bourgeoise tenait tant à sa réputation…

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda sereinement sa mère.

- Je vais bien, je me sens prêt. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Aucune peur ?

- J'aurais toujours peur maman, mais à force cette peur s'estompera tu sais, je dois faire avec. En haussant les épaules et crispant sa bouche faisant un sourire avec ses yeux écarquillé qui fit sourire sa mère.

6 :00AM, l'heure du départ sonna pour Blaine, il avait deux heures de route à faire pour se rendre à la clinique. Sa mère ferma le manoir à clé et ils montèrent dans la berline qui les conduit en route pour la clinique.

- Blaine tu peux t'endormir dans la voiture le trajet va être long…

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire… Soupira le bouclé.

Il s'allongea, posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et s'endormit rapidement. La voiture prit la route de Cleveland.

6 :00AM chez les Hummel, Kurt se réveilla, il s'était rendormit après l'échanges de messages avec Blaine. Il s'étira gracieusement à son habitude et fila aussitôt dans la salle de bain faisant sa toilette. Une fois sortit de la douche, il passa a son rituelle de lavage de peau en profondeur avec ses produits de beautés l'Oréal. Se passant de la crème adoucissant, de l'anticerne, une crème qui permettait à sa peau de respirer un peu plus et d'être plus fraiche lui donnant meilleure mine et enfin vernis ses ongles avec un vernis transparent afin de ne pas se ronger les ongles, son vilain défaut.

- Kurt ne traine pas… Cria Burt qui était en bas alors que l'horloge tournait et afficher déjà 6 :45AM…

- Une minute, je choisis ma tenue et j'arrive. Lui répondit Kurt.

Ouvrant son armoire et choisit son tee-shirt, ses chaussettes et également son sous-vêtement, le reste ce sera l'uniforme. Kurt mit ses vêtements et descendit quinze minutes plus tard.

- Te voilà enfin, bois vite ton café et part…. Tu as une trentaine de minutes de routes bon sang… T'es plus à McKinley là…. Râla dès le matin son père.

- Papa… Je sais j'en suis conscient je règlerais mon réveil plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Kurt prit son café bouillant et le mit dans son mug StarBucks, ayant perdue assez de temps il alla faire chauffer sa voiture et remonta prendre son sac à l'étage.

- Vais j'y vais… A ce soir… Soupira Kurt encore la tête dans les nuages.

- Tu pars sans me faire la bise ? C'est nouveau ça tiens… Marmonna Burt.

Kurt s'approcha de son père et l'embrassa.

- Content ?

- Ouais, je préfère ça, allez file bonne journée fiston.

- A ce soir papa.

Il ferma la porte de la maison derrière lui se dirigeant vers sa voiture et y prit place. Allumant la radio et pris la direction de l'école. Kurt prit la musique en cours de route, une chanson si belle pour lui.

**You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face **

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright **

_Il ne peut s'empêcher d'accompagner la musique. _

**One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorries  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me**

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
The candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
Solo tonight

**But I think I'll be alright…**

- Vous venez d'écouter Hey Monkey, Candles. Allez bonne journée l'Ohio !

Plusieurs minutes après, Kurt arrive à la Dalton et commença sa journée de cours, sans Blaine. La Dalton Academy et si triste sans Blaine, personne ne parle à Kurt, les Warblers ont l'air de l'accepté que lorsque Blaine est là… Cette journée s'annonce monotone pour Kurt… Chaque seconde sans Blaine devenait si ennuyant, si lourde… Seulement trois jours qu'ils se connaissent mais pourtant, le peu de paroles que Blaine eu envers Kurt ont fait de lui son mentor, son ami, quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance… Il alla dans la salle des séniors voir Pavarotti, le nourrir et l'observa de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentissent, allant au passage de revue et file ensuite à ses cours.

La voiture arriva plus tôt que prévus, la circulation était fluide ce qui permit d'arriver quelques minutes à l'avance. La mère de Blaine le réveilla doucement.

- Blaine, on est arrivé réveille-toi…

- Hm… Grogna le jeune. On est déjà arrivé… Soupira Blaine.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la clinique. Ils montèrent au troisième étage de la clinique entrant dans le service pour les examens de Blaine. Ils s'installent dans la salle d'attente et attendit leurs tour. Un médecin prit Blaine assez rapidement en charge.

- Blaine Devon Anderson ?

- C'est moi…

- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Blaine partit sans sa mère et suivit le médecin qui le conduit dans une salle d'examen. Le faisant mettre une blouse d'hôpital l'obligeant ainsi à quitter ses vêtements. Blaine prit place dans le scanner et subis des tests d'une trentaine de minutes. Une fois celui-ci finit, il enchaîna avec une prise de sang. Le médecin le fit se revêtir de ses vêtements et l'envoya en salle d'attente. Le stresse commença à envahir le jeune homme qui n'arrive pas à se calmer malgré les gestes affectueux de sa mère.

- Blaine, reste tranquille mon chéri, ça va allez…

- Maman, ne dis plus rien s'il te plait… Murmura son fils, déboussolé.

Une infirmière arriva.

- Blaine Anderson ? Tu veux bien me suivre on va commencer.

Il se leva et suivit l'infirmière en compagnie de sa mère, il prit place dans une chambre privatisé. Elle le fit s'assoir dans un fauteuil et le perfusa lui mettant les soins.

- Voilà, le docteur analyse les radios et la prise de sang et il viendra vous voir par la suite.

- Merci madame. Répondit la maman de Blaine.

La chimiothérapie entra dans le corps de Blaine. Ce produit que Blaine n'arrivait pas à supporter. Ce n'était que sa deuxième injection mais il en avait déjà tellement marre de ce calvaire, combien de temps il devrait supporter ce lourd traitement… Le médecin arriva enfin.

- Blaine, ça va ? Demandait-il.

- On fait avec… Soupira le bouclé.

- Qu'en est-il docteur ?

- Alors, bon ce qui est bien c'est qu'il n'y à pas eu d'évolution du cancer donc de ce côté c'est bon, ce dernier fut pris à temps, donc c'est soignable. Par contre, Blaine manque cruellement de vitamines, ses forces immunitaire sont très faible et cela peu accentuer l'évolution du cancer et réduire ses capacités et ses chances d'anéantir la maladie. C'est pourquoi il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention à surveiller ses vitamines.

- Wah… Super… Ironisa Blaine, épuisé de ce diagnostic.

- Blaine, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose… Lui dit le médecin.

- Allez-y ?

- Madame Anderson, vous voulez bien nous laisser un peu seul ?

- Oui, bien sûr je vais me chercher un café en bas, à tout à l'heure Blaine.

- Maintenant qu'on est seul, peux-tu me dire comment tu prends le fait d'avoir un cancer ?

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie, entre mon harcèlement à l'école, le passage à tabac qui m'a fait passé un séjour à l'hôpital et qui m'a depuis déclenché quelques troubles pulmonaire, entre mes vertiges, le cancer n'est qu'une merde en plus… Soupira Blaine assez triste.

Le médecin laissa un peu de temps à Blaine de soufflé et enchaina ses questions.

- Tu en as parlé de ta maladie ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que ça se sache…

- D'accord… et, as-tu peur ?

- Peur de quoi, mourir ? Répondit Blaine sur un ton agacé.

- Oui, cette peur là. Confirma le médecin.

- Blaine Anderson, même pas vingt ans, et déjà malade… J'ai rien vécu encore, et je sais que même si c'est soignable, que le traitement est là, je ne suis pas à l'abri que celle-ci prenne le dessus et me tue, alors oui j'ai peur…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine, ses mains tremblaient. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se sentir si mal, devoir faire chaque semaine autant de route pour ces foutues produits chimiques qui se foutent dans son sang, ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'il est au courant qu'il à ce cancer mais pourtant il en a déjà tellement marre… Le médecin pris ses mains dans les siennes les serrant avant de les lâcher pour lui parler.

- Regarde moi, Blaine, tu sais c'est normale d'avoir peur, mais on te soigne tu as encore beaucoup à vivre et tu y arriveras tu sais à vaincre cette maladie car tu es fort au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas mourir, alors tu te bats et tu as raison, tu as compris ce que tu devais faire pour ton bien à toi et le bien de ton entourage. Lui répondit calmement le médecin, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Vous avez sûrement raison… Marmonna Blaine s'essuyant avec sa manche les larmes qui lui coulait sur ses joues et envahissait son nez maintenant rouge humide.

Le médecin partit allumant la télévision et posant la télécommande à proximité de Blaine pour qu'il puisse se détendre devant quelque chose. Quittant la chambre espérant y trouver la mère dans les parages. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre que Mrs Anderson sauta sur le médecin.

- Docteur, que vous as dit mon fils ?

- Et bien… Qu'il est conscient, pleinement conscient de ce qu'il à et que, il sait que il n'est pas à l'abri d'avoir une mauvaise période et que cette, mauvaise période pourrait le tué. Il est très conscient de ce qu'il à et ce qu'il peut lui arriver madame. Votre fils à une maturité incroyable.

- Et du point de vue médical il ne lui manque que des vitamines ?

- Sa tension reste tout de même très faible selon-moi, et il a une légère hausse de cholestérols rien de bien méchant, après voilà du point de vue santé ça va, si il continue comme ça à faire attention sur le reste ça ira. Après pour la tension je pense qu'il est sûrement trop surmené. Il est souvent fatigué ?

- Il a pas mal de responsabilité dans son école et il est vraie que dans les semaines à venir il y a quelques concours auxquelles il doit participer, organiser, il est très surmener dans son école c'est peut-être pour cela cette si faible tension ?

- Nous allons partir sur cette hypothèse alors oui, et le choque d'apprendre aussi la maladie. Je vais faire un document administratif que j'enverrais à son école pour qu'il est moins de responsabilité, si vous m'en donner l'autorisation ?

- Non, je ne peux vous donner cette accord sans Blaine il faut voir ça avec lui, il se charge de tout comme un grand. Tenta de Rire Mrs Anderson.

Mrs Anderson et le médecin revint dans la chambre pour le lui en parler. Blaine rigolait devant une rediffusion du The Ellen DeGeneres Show.

- Blaine ?

- Oui docteur ? Répondit-il avec une voix tremblante de rire.

- J'aimerais que tu es moins de responsabilité à ton école mais pour ça j'aimerais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que j'écrive a l'administration de ton établissement pour que cela soit effectif…

- Non. Dit-il froidement.

- Non ? Répéta le médecin.

- Vous croyez que je vais lâcher les Warblers comme ça ? Que je vais lâcher le club de boxe ? Vous croyez que je vais lâcher mes quelques responsabilités qui me comble de bonheur et me font pas penser à mes problèmes ? Vous êtes fou, jamais je ferais ça. Je garde mes responsabilité jusqu'à mon départ de cette école.

Blaine fut envahit par la rage et l'énervement. Comment sa mère et ce médecin pouvait lui demander ça, comment ? Les Warblers et le club de boxe c'est une bataille, c'est quelque chose qu'il adore, il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner ses responsabilités.

- Ecoutes, si tu te sens capable de gérer tes clubs alors d'accord, mais si tu es toujours autant surmener et que ça nuit à ta santé concernant ta maladie, nous devrons t'enlever tes responsabilités, de force. Répondit paisiblement sa mère.

Blaine ne répondit pas et fit mine de ne rien entendre, continuant à regarder l'écran de la télévision pendant que la chimiothérapie coula dans ses veines. Ce liquide que sa mère eut du mal à lâcher des yeux.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna à Dalton Academy, Kurt se rendit vers la salle des séniors afin de récupérer Pavarotti. La salle des Warblers était pleine à craqué, une autre performance allait être donné, mais visiblement personne n'avait eu l'amabilité de prévenir Kurt. C'est qu'une fois rendu dans la salle qu'il en fut mit au courant.

- Kurt, nous allons faire notre performance, maintenant tu te joins à nous merci. Répondit sèchement David, qui d'habitude était plutôt joyeux.

Visiblement quand Blaine n'est pas là, tout est différent ici, il ne se sentit pas le bienvenu…

- Je, je dois m'occuper de Pavarotti, lui changer sa cage… Balbutia le châtain qui se sentit un peu seul sans son ami.

- Tu ne peux pas manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Nick, un membre des Warblers se mit au milieu avec tous les Warblers y comprit Kurt derrière lui.

**Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why **

**I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am **

**And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind **

_Kurt pris la seconde partie à l'improviste, qu'importe de ce qu'ils pensent il s'en contrefout._

**She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an **

_Nick débuta le refrain, seul._

**Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win **

**And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine **

_Kurt prend part une nouvelle fois à la chanson au détriment des Warblers. _

**And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine ine ine ine….**

**Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love**

_Kurt finit la chanson avec sa voix partant dans un aigu qui impressionna les Warblers._

_With an uptown giiiiiirl…._

- Wow, et bien Kurt tu nous avais cache ce petit talent de ta porté aigu? Demanda Nick.

- Oh et bien, je ne voulais pas montrer mes atouts la dernière fois c'est tout j'avais peur que mon timbre de voix ne vous conviennent pas… Marmonna le châtain. Bon je dois y allez maintenant…

Kurt partit aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré, avec Pavarotti en sa compagnie. Maintenant qu'il est sur le parking il posa la cage au sol, pour ouvrir sa portière. Monte la cage de Pavarotti à l'intérieur, mit les clés dans le contacte et envoya un message.

**A Blaine : **

_Salut j'espère que tout vas bien, j'amène Pavarotti chez moi. J'ai eu ma première performance en tant que Warblers, je te raconte ça demain. _

Kurt prit la direction de Lima, il rentre chez lui. Ses professeurs sont absent, il en profitera pour coudre un drap pour couvrir la cage de l'oiseau et sûrement faire un passage au Glee Club saluer ses amis.

Blaine entendit la vibration de son téléphone. Voir « Kurt Hummel » sur son écran de notification lui donna le sourire, c'était son premier message depuis son arrivée à la clinique. Blaine ouvrit le message et prit lecture de ce dernier.

**A Kurt :**

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop horrible pour toi, pour ce qui est de Pavarotti ouais il sera mieux chez toi, je n'avais pas pensé à te le dire hier. _

Le produit de la chimio était arrivée presque à sa fin, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre pour que Blaine puisse rentrer chez lui se reposer. Plus le produit se propagea dans son corps plus il ressentit une lourde fatigue en lui. Et le pire sera dans les jours suivant, à chaque lendemain il est prit de spasme et de nausée assez violente, mais il a toujours tenue à assister à ses cours. Et ce n'est surement pas cette seconde chimio qui l'en empêcherait.

Kurt rentra chez lui montant dans sa chambre posant Pavarotti sur son bureau et commença aussitôt à confectionner l'accessoire pour l'oiseau. Il n'avait qu'à découper un vieux torchon que son père n'aimait pas et le tour était joué. Un ancien rideau orné de fleurs sombres dans la sobriété du style rococo Marie-Antoinette. Un style que Kurt appréciait beaucoup.

L'heure tournait et s'il voulait assister à la performance du Glee Club il avait intérêt à se dépêcher, c'est pourquoi Kurt se précipita et quitta immédiatement son blazer de la Dalton choisissant un simple blazer bleu ornées de fleurs de lys et un pantalon bleu assortis à son blazer. La chemise blanche de la Dalton suffit à embellir sa tenue. Il couru vers sa voiture oubliant de refermer à clé la maison, l'obligeant à descendre de sa voiture et fermer la porte. Kurt est extrêmement pressé de tous les revoir. Sa voiture pris la direction de McKinley, c'était sa première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, la dernière fois Blaine était avec lui. A peine partit de chez lui qu'il fut déjà devant le lycée… Lâchant un terrible soupire d'anxiété, c'est avec une boule au ventre que Kurt se rendit dans l'enceinte du lycée de Lima. Celui dans lequelle tout à commencé, et dont il y a abandonné ses amis.

Se pressant pour atteindre la salle du Glee Club, il réussit à éviter Karofsky et la bande de justesse. La salle du Glee Club était bondé de ses membres, aucun absent, si ce n'est que lui-même. Personne n'avait été recruté pour reprendre sa place.

- Rachel, montre-nous ce que tu nous as préparé ! Exclama Will.

- Merci !

Rachel se plaça au centre de la pièce, comme chaque soliste avait l'habitude de faire avant de commencer sa chanson. Kurt resta a l'extérieur l'observant de loin, ne voulant guère se montrer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? **

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you **

_Elle commence à avoir son sourire éclatant, et ses bras bougeant, dandinant sur elle-même et c'est à cet instant que Kurt entra dans la salle. _

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough **

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y **

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe **

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **

Tous applaudirent Rachel, mais ils étaient plus distraits par le retour de Kurt que par la prestation de Rachel.

- Kurt ! Te revoilà ! Hurla Mercedes

- Putain Porcelaine est de retour… Merde. S'exprima Santana.

- J'espère qu'il ne se cassera pas en morceau à nouveau… Marmonna Brittany.

Kurt était heureux de recevoir un accueil chaleureux, tout ça lui avait manqué, malgré que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il avait abandonné McKinley.

Tous le monde sauta sur Kurt lui faisant ainsi un câlin général.

- Tu reviens avec nous ? Demanda Tina après que le câlin soit finit.

- Non… Je reste à la Dalton c'est certain. Je ne vais pas revenir après deux jours d'étude là-bas c'est idiot… Ria Kurt.

- Alors tu fous quoi ici Hummel ? Lâcha Puckerman.

- Puck… Corrigea .

- Ce n'est rien . Je suis juste venue vous faire coucou, j'avais besoin de vous voir tous ensemble, ici car vous me manquais, cette salle me manque

- Et si tu nous disais comment ce passe tes cours là-bas ? Demanda Quinn.

- Oh bah c'est stricte, c'est plus dure qu'ici mais ça va, je suis bien entouré.

- Blaine Warblers. Lâcha Rachel avec un grand sourire.

La salle se tourna vers Kurt, visiblement personne n'était au courant, pour une fois que Rachel n'avait pas parlait dans le dos de Kurt.

- Qui est ce Blaine Warblers ?! S'interrogea Puck.

- C'est un ami, c'est celui qui est venu ici faire peur à Karofsky. C'est mon mentor, mon ami de la Dalton. Répondit Kurt en bougeant sa tête et ses mains avec un grand sourire.

- Il est gay, il est gay ! Exclama haut et fort Rachel.

Un grand soupire de joie étouffa la pièce.

- Oh, Porcelaine c'est enfin trouver un cavalier servant qui le chevauchera et lui procureras une intense vibration dans son train arrière lui permettant de faire monté sa voix dans des aigus encore plus haut. Content pour toi Porcelaine. Lâcha vertueusement Santana.

- Applaudissons Hummel qui va être casé sous peu ! Lâcha Puck.

Le Glee Club tout entier applaudit les propos de Santana à la demande de Puckerman, au détriment de Kurt.

- Tout de suite… Je ne suis qu'ami avec lui rien de plus et il ne se passera rien avec lui. Rétorqua Kurt avec un soupire d'agacement.

- On verra, on verra… Lâcha Finn qui sortit ses premiers mots depuis le début.

Will Shuester se leva de son fauteuil allant vers Kurt qui commencer à en avoir marre des taquineries de ses amis. Même si au fond, Kurt avait totalement eu un coup de foudre pour l'étalon qu'est Blaine Anderson, il ne préfère pas allez trop vite, en même temps il n'a même pas passé une semaine avec lui…

- Bien, tant que tu te sens plus en sécurité là-bas alors nous sommes heureux pour toi et si un jour tu décides de revenir ici, on t'accueillera les bras ouvert. Cependant je suis désolé Kurt mais tu fais partie des Warblers non ?

- Oui… Depuis hier. Dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Alors tu vas devoir nous quitter car nous devons répéter pour les communales, et tu ne peux pas nous observer.

- Mais… Coupa Kurt.

- Je sais tu ne diras rien mais c'est comme ça, je dois appliquer le règlement… Je suis désolé Kurt.

A ce moment il fut assez déçu de se sentir à l'écart, mais en même temps Shuester avait raison.

- Bon et bien, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir, bonne chance pour les communales et, à plus tard ! Lâcha Kurt avec un faible sourire, se détournant aussitôt vers la sortie du lycée, rentrant chez lui.

- A plus tard Kurt ! Lui répondent l'ensemble du Glee Club.

Une infirmière s'approcha de Blaine avec du coton, des désinfectants et des bandes. Elle retira la perfusion et comprima là ou l'aiguille était resté toute la journée, avant de lui mettre le pansement.

- Et voilà Blaine, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Lui dit la jeune infirmière avec un sourire.

- Merci… Dit-il avec un soupire, se levant de son siège.

- On se voit la semaine prochaine Blaine ! Lui dit l'infirmière.

- Si seulement je pouvais ne jamais vous revoir… Lui rétorqua le bouclé.

Lui et sa mère se rendirent à l'accueil de la clinique pour signifier de son départ, récupérant l'ordonnance et les conditions du médecin. Rendu dans l'ascenseur Blaine sortit son téléphone pour voir si quelqu'un lui avait écrit, et à sa déception il n'eut aucun message. Pas un mot, ni pendant le trajet de la clinique à la voiture, ni pendant le retour à Westerville. Blaine s'endormit pendant le long du chemin et c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard dans le manoir que sa mère le réveilla

- On est arrivé chéri.

- Mhm…. Laisse-moi dormir… Grogna Blaine.

- Rien ne t'empêche de te recoucher dans ton lit… Soupira d'impatience sa mère.

Blaine lâcha un grand soupire d'agacement, et il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il prit son ordinateur dans ses mains se posant sur son lit avec et l'alluma. Faisant un tour sur son jeu préféré, World Of Warcraft, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à cette foutue journée qu'il a du supporter. Il n'arrivait pas à gagner, surement du a l'éprouvante journée qui l'empêcha de bien se concentrer, il éteignit son ordinateur, filant plutôt sous la douche avant de descendre au salon.

Après une bonne douche il descendit rejoindre sa mère au salon qui regardait CNN.

- Maman, il va y avoir le Ellen DeGeneres Show… Change de chaine !

- Mais Blaine, il parle de l'inflation…

- Mais on s'en fout maman, le pays est en crise on le sait, et alors ? Fout quelque chose de plus joyeux bordel… S'énerva le jeune homme.

- Blaine ne me parles pas comme ça, c'est quoi ce langage ?

- Désolé maman… Marmonna Blaine.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, encore moins après cette rude journée, alors elle décida de se privée des informations qu'elle ira voir sur internet, et lui met le show de sa présentatrice vedette. Voir Blaine heureux, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est si rare qu'il soit joyeux…

Lorsque le show se termine une heure après, Blaine rejoins sa mère à la cuisine l'aidant pour le repas. La nuit était tombé et son père n'était toujours pas rentré, ils ne se posèrent pas la question de savoir si il viendrait ou non, une fois de plus il passera la nuit au bureau…

- Bon bah il sera une nouvelle fois pas des nôtres… Soupira sa mère.

- A force je crois qu'on est habitué. Dit-il avec humour.

Blaine voyait que sa mère avait du mal a couper un aliment pour le faire rentrer dans le plat.

- Attend laisse-moi faire…

- Blaine c'est trop dur tu vas te couper…

- Maman, laisse-moi faire… Dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Bon, d'accord vas-y mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te…

- Putain de…. Poussa comme crie Blaine qui venait justement de se coupé.

- Je te l'avais dis… Souffla sa mère. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ne bouge pas.

Blaine prit en attendant du papier de cuisine qu'il enroula sur son doigt et continua à faire la cuisine. Sa mère était de retour peu de temps après en panique.

- C'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut… Blaine arrête tout de suite laisse-moi te soigner rho. Râla sa mère voyant que ce n'est pas la coupure qui allait l'arrêter.

- Attend juste une seconde…

- Blaine assied-toi maintenant. Dit-elle en haussant sa voix.

- Bon très bien… Dit-il en lâchant un soupire d'agacement.

Il alluma la plaque pour que les casseroles se mettent à chauffer et vint s'installer en face de sa mère. Sa mère prit son bras et plaqua sa main contre la table, le désinfectant et lui mit un léger bandage.

- Tout ça pour ça… Tu me couves trop maman… Dit-il en riant.

- Tu es malade Blaine, toute blessure peu te nuire…

- Et voilà on repart sur ça... Maman ce n'est pas une coupure qui va me tuer…

- Non mais elle peu aggraver ton cas.

- Mais maman je suis prudent, c'est bon ce n'est qu'une petite coupure que n'importe qui peu se faire ça ne sert à rien de polémiquer bon sang… Je n'ai plus quatre ans…

Sa mère ne répondit rien et le laissa marmonnait son épilogue, avec une tel journée tout ce qu'elle souhaite ne pas vivre c'est une dispute avec son fils. Les restes de la veille finissait de cuire et Mrs Anderson éteignit le feu des casseroles les posant sur la table.

Ils se metterent à tablé et mangèrent en silence. Sa mère venait de s'apercevoir que Blaine n'avait pas pris ses médicaments.

- Blaine, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il la bouche pleine….

- Tes médicaments ?

- Rho…

- Bah oui mais c'est important, je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour t'y faire penser, ça doit être un automatisme maintenant…

Il avala les cachets en moins de deux, et se remit à manger comme un enfant qui n'avait rien eut depuis des jours entiers.

- Tu manges trop vite chéri…

- MAMAN ! Dit-il en haussant fortement sa voix, claquant ses couverts contre la table.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dis excuse moi… Soupira sa mère…

Au même moment chez les Hummel, l'ambiance à table était assez différente. Les deux hommes se parlèrent de l'activité du garage.

- Tu sais, si tu changerais la façade extérieur ton chiffre d'affaire bondirais, crois moi l'image d'une entreprise fait beaucoup.

- Kurt, je n'ai pas les moyens de revoir la façade et c'est un garage, pas un magasin de fringues.

- Je sais papa, mais tu devrais songer à faire des économies et revoir ça, ainsi que si tu mets une salle d'attente confortable avec des magazines tu devrais avoir plus de clientèle fidèle.

- Kurt…

- Quoi ?

- Mes clients ne restent pas au garage et ils ne sont pas tous gay, surtout ici, ne généralise pas tes goûts et ta personnalité partout, mon garage doit rester neutre, et je n'ai en aucun cas les moyens de faire quelconque travaux que tu me dis là…

- Bon, ce soir c'est à toi de faire la vaisselle papa ! Répondit Kurt en changeant de sujet.

- Merde j'ai pensé que tu avais oublié… Soupira son père.

- Oh que non, j'oublie jamais ça moi ! Rigola Kurt.

Blaine aida sa mère à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, elle, essuyait, lui nettoyer. Soudain Blaine eu un coup de fatigue assez visible qui le fit chavirer en arrière, il en fallut de peu pour qu'il touche le sol.

- Et bah… Ne pars pas comme ça chéri… Ça va ?

- Je, je suis juste fatigué… ça va ne t'en fais pas… Dit-il d'une voix fatigué.

- Bon allez, vient je t'amène dans ta chambre je finirais la vaisselle tout à l'heure.

Elle conduit son fils jusqu'à sa chambre, il se mit torse nu, jetant son pantalon prenant plutôt un jogging et se mit dans le lit. Il ne mit guère de temps à s'endormir, puisque dès l'instant ou sa mère remonta draps et couette sur lui, elle pouvait entendre son ronflement. Elle se pencha sur son front et lui glissa un baiser tendre, éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte derrière elle, retournant faire la vaisselle, seule.

Du côté des Hummel, Kurt regarda son père faire les tâches ménagères, ce qui l'agaça assez rapidement.

- Kurt, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me regarder, l'horloge tourne tu devrais plutôt allez te coucher pour éviter de partir à la dernière minute demain matin… Râla son père agacer de voir son fils se moqué de lui.

- Oui c'est bon je vais me coucher rho ! Bonne nuit Papa !

- Bonne nuit fiston.

Kurt, partit à son tour dans sa chambre se coucher. Mais avant il fit son rituelle d'hydratation que Rachel et lui s'adonné à McKinley. Pas moins de quatre produits passèrent entre les mains du châtain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut enfin prêt à aller se couché. Se glissant dans ses draps froid, regardant une dernière fois son fil d'actualité Facebook et fermi les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil faisait l'éclat de ses premiers rayons sur Lima et Westerville. Les réveils de Blaine et Kurt, régler à la même heure, 5 :30AM retentissait dans leurs chambres respectives. Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent en s'étirant et filant aussitôt dans leurs salles de bain.

Blaine descendit dans la cuisine prenant ses médicaments et son café chaud devant le programme Good Morning America !

Kurt sortit de la douche et fit son rituel d'hydratation, puis enfila son uniforme. Descendant voir en bas prendre son petit-déjeuner devant une rediffusion de la série Friends.

L'horloge tournait et les garçons ne vue l'heure passé. Kurt se précipita récupérer Pavarotti, et monta dans sa voiture en direction de la Dalton. Blaine, lui alla faire son sac et fermi sa chambre tranquillement, avant de monter dans la voiture le conduisant à l'école. Il arriva bien avant Kurt. C'est tant mieux, comme ça il eut le temps d'apporter son justificatif d'absence à l'administration ainsi que de se poser dans la salle des séniors en compagnie des autres Warblers déjà là.

- Hey te revoilà Blaine ! Putain ou est passé ta tignasse ?!

- Salut, Nick, David, Wes ! Bah parti, j'avais envie de changer. Souriait-il.

- Ça va ? Demanda Nick.

- Ouais ça va, bon alors comment ça s'est passé hier ? Demanda le Capitaine Blaine.

- Et bien ça été, Kurt nous a impressionner avec sa voix aigu. Dit Wes.

- Mais il reste néanmoins qu'il devra se plié à nos conditions il a perturbé le solo de Nick en chantant avec lui, ce n'est pas tolérable… Rétorqua David.

- Les gars, les gars il arrive à peine, il va en faire des erreurs, toutes nos règles lui change de sa chorale précédente, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps vous savez, laisser lui une chance s'il vous plait… Demanda Blaine.

- Nous n'allons pas le virer ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu devras bien lui faire comprendre nos règles car il est claire que si il continue ainsi on n'aura pas d'autres choix que de l'exclure de notre confrérie… Répondit David, insistant.

Blaine se vautra sur le grand canapé Chesterfield qui trôna dans la salle.

- Nous aurions besoin de savoir quand tu voudras faire la prochaine performance pour les communales Blaine par contre… Blaine ? Insista Wes.

- Oh, euh oui ? Répondit Blaine qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, fixant la voiture de Kurt arrivait au loin.

- La prochaine date de répétition ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas encore on verra ça plus tard ok ?

- Mais…

- J'ai plus plus tard Wes. On à le temps ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il se levant et tapa son épaule.

Kurt gara sa voiture sur le parking privatisé, descendit la cage couverte de Pavarotti et marcha en direction de l'entrée de la salle des séniors. Une fois rendue à la hauteur de la porte vitrée, deux Warblers lui ouvrit.

- Oh merci. Bonjour tous le monde je vous ramène Pavarotti !

- Bonjour, Kurt… Répondit timidement Blaine qui l'observa de la tête au pied.

- Salut Kurt. Disent les autres membres de la chorale.

- Mais tu as coupé tes cheveux, cette coiffure tu vas à ravir Blaine. Expliqua timidement Kurt qui avait les joues rouge.

Blaine pinça ses lèvres et fut intimidé, haussant les épaules le regardant droit dans les yeux lui glissant un simple.

- Merci. D'une voix douce.

Blaine partit en direction de l'escalier de marbre, Kurt le suivit.

- Blaine ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

Blaine se détourna et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

- Oui et toi ? Avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui oui, tu peux passer chez moi quand pour que je te donne les cours ?

- Euh, ce soir ?

- Très bien, tu mangeras chez moi également je te ramènerais chez toi dans la soirée.

- Kurt, j'habite assez loin je demanderais à mon chauffeur de venir me chercher t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord comme tu voudras, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Lui répondit le châtain avec un sourire timide.

- Sinon, où tu vas comme ça ?

- J'allais dans le petit studio que l'école me prête chercher quelque chose…

- Bah je t'accompagne, je m'ennui assez pour supporter encore les Warblers. Ricana Kurt.

- Tu t'es ennuyé sans moi ? C'est mignon. Ironisa Blaine.

Kurt devint tout rouge à l'idée de Blaine puisse dire ça, qu'il le pense ou non ça attendrit le cœur de ce dernier. Ils montèrent tout les deux les marches mains dans la main, ce qui raviva encore plus les battements de cœur de Kurt. Il aimait tant que Blaine sert sa main. Il se sentit à ses moments là en sécurité.

- Voilà on est rendu. Dit-il lâchant la main de Kurt.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le studio, allant dans la salle de bain retirer son petit bandage de la veille. Kurt pendant ce temps regarda les murs et le bureau, remplis de magazine de mode et de football.

- Tu aimes la mode et le football ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, j'adore ça, je trouve que prendre soin de soi et s'affirmer tel que l'on est ! Pour ce qu'est du foot, ouais mais que les équipes universitaires.

- Pour maté leurs corps ? Riait Kurt.

- Non, car ce sont les seuls qui se prennent pas la tête et espère percer professionnellement. Se justifia Blaine, revenant dans la chambre.

Kurt continua son petit tour de fouineur dans ce petit studio pourtant si peu personnalisé.

- Tu cherches quelque chose de spéciale ? Demanda Blaine, fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Euh, non je regarde comme ça… Répondit Kurt un peu embarrassé.

Blaine n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'espionne mais, venant de Kurt il trouvait ça adorable et ne laissa faire.

- Allez, tu apprendras à en savoir plus sur moi plus tard, tu me demanderas ce que tu veux savoir au lieu d'espionner mes lieux. Dit-il avec un petit rire, tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le vestibule pour la revue quotidienne, Blaine prit fermement une nouvelle fois la main de Blaine le conduisant dans des passages secrets de la vieille bâtisse.

- Bon, tu ne dis rien pour ces passages là hein ? C'est notre secret. Lui dit Blaine.

- Promis juré ! Répondit Kurt.

Blaine était anxieux, il avait une idée derrière la tête mais qu'il n'osait dire à personne. Il se pencha a l'oreille de Kurt à ses côtés et lui fit part de son idée.

- Je vais faire une performance devant le président à sa descente, je t'en supplie fais les chœurs si les Warblers le font pas… Dit-il d'une voix persuasive.

- Euh, bon bah d'accord… Répondit simplement Kurt.

La sonnerie retentit, tous les étudiants était en ligne, le président descendit les escaliers. Blaine prit une profonde bouffée d'air et se lança.

**Oh yeah!  
Oooooh  
**_ A la joie de Blaine, Kurt fit les chœurs derrière lui. Les Warblers le suivirent aussi dans ses mouvements et dans le rythme de la musique. _**  
****Oh yeah!  
Oooooh**

**So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send  
Sometimes it is cut so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
So let me be and I'll set you free **

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me ?  
Your silence is slowly killin me  
Oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back **

**Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waitin for the sun  
Waitin for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused so far away from you  
I'm getting here, and don't care where I have to run **

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah **

**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Oh yeah**

**Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back  
Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back**

Les étudiants surpris mais ravis de ce changement de début de matinée applaudissaient les Warblers, mais le regard de Blaine retomba très vite sur celui du président de l'école. Un silence tua la joie de tout le monde, ce silence si horrible envahissait la totalité des salles de l'école. Blaine se remit dans le rang avec les autres Warblers. Le président se mit devant lui et lui glissa un sourire avec un petit mot.

- Content de vous voir, en forme ce matin Monsieur Anderson.

Et il poursuivit sa revue. Un soulagement pour Blaine, il ne s'attendait pas à une forte réaction du président mais en tout cas il ne sait pas fait recadrer et c'est un réel soulagement.

- Toi, on peu dire que tu as eu de la chance. Lui dit Kurt.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur mais c'était trop fun j'ai adoré putain ! Merci !

- Il n'y à pas de quoi !

- Bon euh, on doit allez en histoire et cet après-midi c'est le club de boxe toute la journée donc ça va être cool, tu pourras rien faire. Lui dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

- Dont j'attends encore le formulaire d'inscription… Râla Kurt.

- Oh oui c'est vrai désolé, bon ça va on fera ça tout à l'heure t'inquiète, bon tu viens ? A moins que tu connaisses l'endroit ou on a histoire ?

- Non je ne connais pas, je te suis, je te suis !

Trois antichambres plus tard et six couloirs après ils arrivèrent dans la salle et prenne place au fond de la salle. Kurt sortit son téléphone qu'il posa juste devant sa trousse afin d'envoyer des messages discrètement ce qui attira l'attention de son voisin de table.

- Oh, tu es rebelle en plus d'être charmant. Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires si adorable que Kurt pris un plaisir fou à regarder.

- Tu ne fais jamais ça toi ? Rétorqua Kurt.

- Moi ? Voyons je suis le mec le plus sérieux qui soit. Dit-il en posant son téléphone.

Blaine se lança dans l'écriture d'un message pendant que Kurt regarda son fil d'actualité Facebook.

**A Maman : **

_Maman, je me rends chez un ami ce soir qui me fait rattraper les cours, le chauffeur pourra me récupérer après ?_

**De Maman :**

_C'est gentil de sa part. Je viendrais te chercher moi, à cette heure il sera chez lui. Tu m'enverras l'adresse par message. Bisous à ce soir._

- A qui tu écris Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu es curieux toi, j'écrivais à ma mère concernant ce soir.

- Oh, et, elle est d'accord au moins ?

- Oui, elle trouve ça sympas de ta part de me faire rattraper… Il me faudra en revanche…

- Monsieur Anderson je ne vous dérange pas ? Non car si c'est le cas dîtes le moi j'arrête mon cours… Hurla le professeur d'histoire furieux du comportement de Blaine, si inhabituelle.

- Excusez-moi monsieur je me tais ! Répondit le bouclé d'un air hautain.

**A Kurt :**

_On va parler par ici, on risque moins. Il me faudra juste ton adresse pour que je lui donne…_

Kurt se pencha vers Blaine en voyant son sms, lui faisant un gros sourire et lui répondit.

**De Kurt :**

_415 Whitman Avenue, Lima. __Voilà voilà ! Décidément les professeurs tu te les mets à dos, à croire qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à te savoir comme ça. _

**A Kurt :**

_Ouais, ils ne sont pas vraiment habitués à ce que je sois comme ça en cours. D'habitude j'écoute et je participe. _

**De Kurt :**

_Ah d'accord, et pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça en ce moment ?_

**A Kurt :**

_Car j'ai quelqu'un avec qui j'aime parler et passer du temps, Kurt. _

Kurt rougit à la lecture de ce message, ce qui fit rire en silence le Warblers. Que voulez dire ce message, est-ce une petite allusion aux potentielles sentiments de Blaine ? Kurt se fait-il trop de film, trop de questions envahissaient ses pensées à cet instant. Kurt savait qu'il a un totale coup de foudre envers Blaine, mais il ne sait pas si Blaine à lui aussi ce coup de foudre.

**A Kurt :**

_Ne soit pas si rouge le professeur va croire que tu l'excite._

Kurt se plia de rire lorsqu'il lu ce message, ce qui ne plait pas vraiment au professeur, ni à Blaine qui baissa la tête savant ce qui attendait Kurt…

- Monsieur Kurt Hummel vous osez rire à la mort tragique de Lincoln ? L'uns de nos Présidents ? Vous bafouez sans scrupule notre histoire patriotique ? Vous osez manquer autant de respect à notre pays ?

Ce genre de discours, Blaine le connaissait très bien puisqu'en début d'année il eu droit a ça suite a une mauvaise blague d'un Warblers, Blaine eu une idée pour sauvé Kurt de l'expulsion et les travaux interne d'un mois.

- Monsieur… Je me sens vraiment pas bien, Kurt sait ou sont mes médicaments il peut m'amener à ma chambre, s'il vous plait… ? Dit-il en prenant une voix faiblarde.

- Oh euh… Oui allez-y et reposez-vous… Répondit le professeur un peu surpris.

Kurt et Blaine se levèrent, Blaine s'appuya contre Kurt qui eu du mal à le tirer de la salle de classe. Une fois la porte fermé, il se délibéra de Kurt et marcha normalement dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre.

- Attend… Tu as menti ?

- Bah ouais, ça se voit que tu n'as pas entendu la sanction que tu aurais eu… Riait Blaine.

- Du genre… ?

- Exclusion et travaux interne pour un mois.

- Oh… Euh, tu m'as sauvé, merci… Marmonna Kurt en direction de la chambre de Blaine.

S'installant sur son lit où ils pourraient ainsi échappé a ces trois heures de cours ennuyante et sordide Kurt resta tout de même surpris.

- Mais, pourquoi tu as parlé de médicament, à cet instant son visage s'est figé, et… Pourquoi tu as inventé tout ça je ne comprends pas…

- Kurt, ne cherches pas à comprendre j'ai juste fait ça pour évité que tu te tape du sale boulot, j'ai eu droit à cette sanction et crois moi, ce n'est pas la plus belle…

- Et pour les médicaments ?

- Bah, comme je t'ai dis j'ai un petit virus mon médecin m'a prescrit des médicaments, mais ça va mieux, sauf que je suis très bon comédien. Dit-il dans le but de se justifier et que Kurt ne se doute de rien.

Kurt cru à l'histoire de Blaine et ne chercha pas à poser plus de question. Seulement maintenant qu'ils ont plus échappé a la sanction et au cours de ce matin… Il vont bien devoir trouver une manière de s'occuper…

- Et sinon on fait quoi pour comblé le manque des cours ?

- Je vais t'inscrire au club de boxe comme ça ce sera fait, attends je vais chercher la feuille.

Blaine se leva et chercha dans ses tiroirs de bureaux la fiche d'inscription pour le cours de boxe.

- Ah voilà, tient remplis-le.

Kurt remplis le formulaire à la lettre et le posa signé sur le bureau de Blaine juste derrière eux.

- Voilà… Je peux te posé une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu as créé ce club de boxe, ici à la Dalton ?

Blaine s'attendait à une autre question que celle-ci… Mais bon, au choix il préfère répondre à celle-là.

- Euh comment dire… Tu sais que j'ai eu des soucis dans mon précédent lycée et, un soir lors du bal de la promo, personne voulait venir avec moi, sauf un ami, lui aussi gay. On y est allez ensemble sans arrière pensée ou autre, on était juste des amis qui avait été laissé de côté donc pour éviter d'être seul nous y avons était ensemble… Et… Dehors….

La voix de Blaine changea du tout au tout, devenant de plus en plus tremblante, ses yeux bougeait de plus en plus comme si il se revoyait sur les lieux. Kurt appréhender la suite et commença à stresser.

- Et ils étaient plusieurs à venir autour de moi et mon pote et nous ont méchamment tabassés. Mon ami a eu quelques contusions et moi pas mal de côtes fêlées, une entorse, cocard et des contusions avec… Voilà l'histoire… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt se doutait que ce soit une histoire dans ce genre, mais ne pensait pas que ça ferait autant trembler Blaine. Kurt attrapa ses mains sans chercher vraiment pourquoi et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Arrête de trembler, Blaine tout ça c'est terminer depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais… Comment ça se fait que toi tu es eu plus de soucis que ton ami ?

- Je me suis interposé. Il était encore plus petit que toi, plus menu… Il ne faisait pas le poids contre eux, alors je me suis mis en travers et j'ai préféré prendre tout les coups…

Blaine baissa le regard gardant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. Kurt n'arrivait pas à distingué si des larmes coulèrent ou non, il s'imaginait la scène dans les moindres détails. Le bouclé leva les têtes avec les yeux larmoyant, fixant les yeux de Kurt.

- Enfin bref, depuis les bals de promo et tout ce genre de truc ne m'attire plus. Marmonna Blaine en le quittant du regard, au plus grand désespoir de Kurt.

- Avant que je vienne ici j'étais en titre pour la couronne du bal de McKinley, même si je n'y suis plus élève j'avais envie d'y aller pour passer une soirée avec mes amis, et avec toi…

- Kurt, c'est que…

- Je comprends, et puis de toute façon Sue me laissera jamais pénétré le gymnase quand il aura lieu vue que je ne suis plus de cette école… Bon, tu ne veux vraiment pas retourner en cours ? Je ne me sens pas capable d'attendre dans une chambre si longtemps à ne rien faire. S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Ne rien faire, dans ma chambre… Répéta Blaine.

Kurt se sentit mal à l'aise de la mauvaise interprétation de ses propos, ce qui amusa beaucoup le bouclé qui lui lança des regards surpris mais si craquant avec ses sourcils triangulaire qui ne fit craqué à chaque fois. Blaine avait ce regard qui perturba, si sexy, si beau que ça lui donnait les idées perverses.

- Oui enfin… Mais, non Blaine pas ça je ne pensais pas a du sexe enfin nous ne sommes qu'amis et puis je ne te connais pas assez pour pouvoir… Mais ou vas…

- Stop. Tu ne voyais pas que je te taquine ? Du calme, Kurt. Bon bah allez, on y retourne ! Exclama Blaine avec sa voix riante.

Kurt était devenu rouge, sa voix ne cesser de bafouillé, Blaine l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise pour le coup et s'en amusa beaucoup. Ils quittèrent le studio et descendit par le grand escalier se dirigeant vers la salle d'histoire un peu plus loin. S'arrêtant dans le couloir, Blaine se détourna vers Kurt et lui fit un signe du regard que Kurt compris immédiatement. Etait-il sûre de vouloir y retourner ? Ce dernier lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête attestant vouloir se rendre dans la salle. Blaine lâcha un soupire mais ouvrit la porte.

- Oh, Monsieur Anderson vous ne voulez pas vous reposez ? S'écria le professeur.

- Non, je me sens mieux grâce à Kurt. Dit-il le frappant à l'épaule.

Le professeur lui fit les grands yeux d'un air choqué et outré, Blaine Anderson, l'élève le plus prestigieux de la Dalton Academy devint rebelle ? Il se permit de répondre incorrectement à l'équipe pédagogique, ce n'est pas dans son habitude, lui qui est si calme et sérieux…

- Oh, je vois… Retourner vous installez et reprenez là ou nous en sommes vous verrez avec vos camarades pour reprendre votre partie manquante.

C'est dans un silence totale qu'ils retournèrent s'asseoir et cette fois-ci ne s'échangèrent aucune parole, aucun message, sauvé une seconde fois Kurt ne sera pas possible, alors les deux se concentrèrent sur le cours parlant encore et toujours de l'histoire politique de leurs pays et la mort de Lincoln.

A McKinley.

- Santana, attends moi s'il te plait.

- Oh, Berry… Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Un relooking ? Lui lança méchamment la Cheerios.

- Très drôle Santana… J'aimerais que tu chantes tout à l'heure au Glee Club.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu as une extinction de voix ?

- Non, j'ai juste envie de voir si je suis toujours meilleure que toi, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix pour perfectionner la mienne. Lui rétorqua Rachel sur un ton hautain.

- Pardon ? Tu as dis quoi là ?! Tu insinue quoi par là ? Que tu es meilleure que tout le monde dans la chorale car . te donne tout les solos ?

Santana poussa violemment Berry contre les casiers ce qui fit sursauté un peu tout les étudiants dans les couloirs. Un silence régna dans McKinley à cet instant. Personne traina dans les parages, tous savait ce que Santana fait lorsqu'elle plaque quelqu'un contre les casiers. Becky Jackson, la petite protégé de Sue Sylvester était témoin de la scène et courut jusqu'au bureau de la démoniaque.

- Coach, il va y avoir une destruction de la soliste du Glee Club dans les couloirs venez voir.

- Putain Becky, fallait me le dire plus vite… Et voilà je vais encore rater l'intrigue de Young and The Restless…

Sue se dirigea vers l'endroit ou les filles étaient et aperçut Santana qui tenait toujours Rachel contre les casiers.

- Escuchar, soy de Lima Heights Adjacent, y estoy orgulloso.

- Oh putain elle va la cogné… Râla Coach Sylvester.

- Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heihts Adjacent ?

- Santana arrête ça tout de suite, tout de suite… Cria Sue la rattrapant.

Rachel fut choquée et ne bougea pas d'un poil, telle une personne inerte. Santana elle, bougea dans les bras de Sue, voulant à tout prix sauté sur Berry.

- Cosas malas ! Hurla de toutes ses forces Santana tentant de quitter les bras de Sue.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! Hurla de panique Rachel avec un regard totalement paniqué qui alarma tout le lycée.

Sue conduit Santana dans son bureau pendant que Finn et Mercedes vint à la rencontre de leur amie totalement choqué.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé Rachel ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Ça va on est là… Lui dit Finn la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je… J'ai rien dis et elle, elle m'a fait son Lima Heights… Dit-elle encore tétaniser.

Finn regarda Mercedes, ils savent très bien que Santana ne fait pas se discours comme ça, et connaissant Rachel ils se doutaient qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- Tu lui as dis quoi ? Demanda Mercedes.

- De chanté au Glee Club tout à l'heure rien de plus… Marmonna Berry.

- Rachel… Soupira son amie.

- Car je voulais perfectionner ma voix voilà tout… Il n'y à pas de mal la dedans…

Finn soupira et comprit que son égocentrisme avait une nouvelle fois pris le dessus et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses propos… Mais c'est Rachel, toujours à pensé qu'à elle et que tout aille dans son intérêt.

Sue assis violemment Santana sur le fauteuil, Becky ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend de faire ça publiquement, je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour faire fermer sa gueule a la BarbraBerry mais bon sang ne lui pète pas le nez dans le lycée… Râla le Coach.

- Mais Coach Sylvester… Elle à osait dire que j'étais inférieure à elle… Se justifia la latina.

- Bon elle n'a pas vraiment tord, aucun d'entre vous dans ce foutue lycée a une belle voix, à part Porcelaine on avait l'impression qu'un tractopelle lui broya le scrotum. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, regarde je me comporte correctement avec Shuester.

Shuester passait justement devant son bureau lui levant la main avec un sourire.

- Dégage ! Ne t'avise pas à regarder ce qui se trouve dans mon bureau ou je te fous un procès sur le cul et tu auras une interdiction de m'approcher avec tes cheveux remplis de beurre et de gel dégueulasse !

- Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire Coach. Répondit Santana avec un grand sourire.

- Becky fait moi penser de changer ces foutues stores et de foutre une vitre par balle.

- Très bien Coach. Lui répondit sa petite protégé qui n'est autre que sa Becketary, un terme inventé par Sue elle-même pour nommé sa secrétaire.

- Tu fous quoi encore dans mon bureau ? S'exclama Sue en regardant froidement Santana.

- Bah…

- Dégage de mon bureau. Rétorqua Sue en levant son mug de café.

Santana quitta le bureau de Sue, personne ne l'attendit. Elle se rendit à l'auditorium là ou sûrement tout le monde était. La scène était sombre, elle s'éclaira automatiquement lorsqu'elle arrivait au pied du micro.

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself.  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture **

**'Cause since I've come on home  
When my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress**

Santana ne remarqua pas que le Glee Club arrivait par les entrée du publiques, dont son béguin Brittany. Santana versa une larme et attaqua le refrain.

**Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie ?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie **

**Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer ? **

**I Hope you didn't catch a tan  
I Hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you **

**Since I've come on home  
When my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress **

**Won't you come on over  
Stop makin' a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie ?  
Valerie, Valerie, Valerie **

**Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
Why don't you come on over Valerie ?**

Tous furent surpris de l'émotivité que Santana donna dans cette chanson, cet air mélancolique, si beau.

- Bravo Santana ! Bravo ! Cria Brittany qui applaudit sa meilleure-amie.

Les larmes de joie lui montèrent aussitôt et se mirent à coulé quelques peu sur son doux teint bronzé. Rachel est également présente dans l'auditorium et, assez inquiète de voir que la voix de Santana s'améliorer et grandissait en puissance au fils des jours.

- Et bien, Santana nous avons de la chance d'être arrivée au bon moment. Lui dit Will Shuester.

- Et, ce n'est pas ce soir logiquement qu'on à Glee Club ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là. Rétorqua Santana.

- Euh, bah on venait contrôler les instruments pour ce soir justement. Répondit Finn.

- Bien sûr, tous ensemble prenez moi pour une conne tant que vous y êtes, vous aviez juste envie de faire le cours maintenant suite a mon altercation avec Berry comme ça aucun risque que je lui fous ma main a la gueule. D'accord j'ai compris ! Salut.

Santana partit de l'auditorium assez nerveux et déçus de voir que tout tourne autour de Rachel. Elle partit du lycée et se rendit au Lima Bean se restaurer prendre une bonne dose de caféine, elle en aurait grand besoin.

La fin des cours sonna à la Dalton Academy, tous rangèrent leurs affaires. Blaine attendit Kurt à la sortie de la salle.

- On mange ensemble à midi ? Lui demanda Blaine qui fit sursauter son ami.

- Te cache pas, tu m'as foutus une peur bleu…

- C'était fais exprès, Kurt. Dit-il en riant. Bon on mange ensemble ? Insista Blaine.

- Oui, oui comme tu veux. Répondit timidement Kurt avec ces joues devenant rouge.

- Lima Bean pour notre café ? Demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

- Va pour Lima Bean !

Blaine prit la main de Kurt, à force c'était une routine mais ça faisait toujours cet effet dans son corps. Son cœur bâta la chamane, pressant sa poitrine et noua son estomac. Ils prirent la voiture de Kurt qui les conduit à Lima, pas un mot dans la voiture. Arriver devant le café les deux amis entra et font la queue pour prendre leurs cafés habituelle. Blaine passa commande.

- Deux cafés, dont un avec de la crème et un cookie qu'on partagera en deux.

- Tu connais mes goûts… S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais ça t'étonne toi ? Répondit Blaine avec le sourire.

- 8.49$ s'il vous plait. Dit la vendeuse.

- N'y pense même pas, c'est moi qui régale, tenait garder la monnaie.

Kurt aperçut Santana à une table plus loin seule. Il marcha vers elle, Blaine le suivit au pas.

- Santana ?

- Porcelaine, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Et bien comme chaque jours je viens prendre mon café avec mon ami, Blaine.

- Salut ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire prenant place à côté de Kurt qui s'était déjà vautré sur la banquette.

- Tu as raté quelque chose today à McKinley !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai faillis emplafonner Berry ! Dit-elle en explosant de rire.

- Attends, attends, tu as quoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Elle à faillit ! Rétorqua Blaine.

- J'ai fais mon Lima Height à Rachel mais le Coach Sylvester m'a empêcher de finir… Dit-elle déçut.

- Attends, mais Rachel est mon amie, qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait ?!

- Elle a juste fait sa nunuche en me rabaissant disant que j'avais une voix inférieure à elle et qu'elle voulait m'entendre chanter pour qu'elle puisse se dire qu'elle était meilleure que moi.

- Ah, c'est comme ça dans votre chorale… Marmonna Blaine.

- Tout est centré sur Berry Blaine, et nous les autres ont ne se contente que de faire des solos par ci-par là quand Madame a une extinction de voix ou un programme trop chargé, on ne fait que décorer la salle, sans nous, le Glee Club devient le Rachel Berry Show, mais ne peut pas participé aux concours.

- Santana, ce n'est pas comme ça à McKinley arrête un peu… Soupira Kurt.

- Si tu le sais, c'est juste que tu étais son ami donc elle te laissait le droit à un eu plus que nous tous, voilà tout, sinon c'est exactement comme ça et tu le sais au fond de toi. Rétorqua la latina.

Un moment de silence se fut, laissant les trois jeunes boire et manger leurs viennoiseries. Blaine attrapa quelque chose dans son sac que Kurt essaya de voir ce qu'il prit dans ses mains, en vain.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens. S'exprima le Warblers se levant de sa chaise partant en direction des toilettes.

Kurt fixa sa main, mais ses yeux se détournèrent rapidement vers les fesses du jeune, ce pantalon lui mouler son petit cul. Santana observa Kurt avec un large sourire.

- Porcelaine tu craques.

- Moi ? Euh, non pas du tout. C'est ridicule. Dit-il avec ses joues qui rougissaient de plus en plus.

- Tu le connais depuis quoi, quelques jours et tu es en totale admiration pour ce gars, c'est si mignon.

- Je ne craque pas pour lui… Marmonna Kurt très embarrassée.

- Vous êtes arrivez vous tenant la main, tu le regardes comme si c'était un Dieu, quand il parle tu es ailleurs tu as toujours ce foutue sourire minable sur ta face de porcelaine mais non tu ne craques pas. Tu feras croire ça à ta Berry ou à Jones mais pas à moi Porcelaine.

- Ok, depuis que je l'ai vu quand j'espionnais, j'ai ressenti quelque chose… Quand il a chanté Teenage Dream de Katy Perry j'ai cru qu'il l'a chantait pour moi, chaque fois il me prend ma main, il à affronté Karofsky pour moi, alors qu'il me connaissait même pas, c'est la première fois qu'un mec, qu'un gay me parle et m'accepte pour ce que je suis… Mais je ne crois pas être son genre. Marmonna Kurt, dont la voix baissa de plus en plus.

- Impressionne-le, et il craquera. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il sortit des toilettes et fut dans le champ de vision de Santana.

- Il arrive, passe ta main contre son dos à son retour Lady Hummel.

- Lady quoi ? Dit Blaine en riant.

- Oh Santana… je te déteste d'avoir dit ça ! Ronchonna le châtain.

- Sinon, Blaine Kurt est adorable ? Il ne te colle pas trop ?

- Euh, non ça va pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Blaine lâchant un rire nerveux.

- Je ne sais pas vous m'avez l'air bien que des amis, je me trompe ?

Santana figea les deux jeunes hommes qui s'échangèrent un regard timide

- Non ! Disent-ils tout les deux en même temps. S'échangeant à nouveau un regard.

- Enfin si tu te trompes… Rétorqua Kurt.

- Oui, on est ami. Répondit Blaine en haussant ses épaules.

- Oui, voilà ami, juste que je connais personne à la Dalton donc voilà ! Se justifia Kurt.

- Oui voilà c'est, exactement ça ! Répondit Blaine en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Santana avait totalement visé juste, ils en pincent l'uns pour l'autre mais n'osent pas se le dire. En quelques jours ils avaient flashé l'uns sur l'autre, elle trouvait sa tellement adorable, elle avait l'impression de se voir avec Brittany. Et, depuis le début elle n'a jamais osé dévoiler ses propres sentiments à la jeune.

- D'accord. Répondit simplement Santana avec un grand sourire.

- Sinon qu'est-ce-que tu fais de beau toi Santana ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je suis Cheerios, je dirige l'équipe de pom-pom-girl de l'équipe de football du lycée. Et je suis la fille la plus populaire de McKinley. Et toi ?

- Capitaine des Warblers.

- Et ça revient à quoi d'être capitaine d'une chorale ?

- A rien, enfin c'est que tu es le seul membre autorisé à chanté en représentation officielle. Tu es élu par un Conseil, qui se charge de voté les chansons, la chorégraphie, c'est eux qui organisent tout en faîte. Justifia le Warblers.

- C'est très différent du Glee Club oui, mais on s'y fait vite finalement. Poursuivit Kurt.

- En même temps, c'est pareil pour nous finalement vue que c'est toujours Rachel et Finn qui chante les chansons aux communales et nationales, nous on ne fait que dire trois ou quatre phrases et après ont fait les chœurs, c'est génial…

- Au moins nous gagnerons plus facilement. Ironisa Blaine.

Visiblement ça ne faisait rire que lui… Blaine fouilla dans son sac pour chercher un bloc-notes sur lequel y étaient écrites quelques annotations personnel. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans le sac de loin, il savait que Blaine avait prit quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agacer.

- Euh, tu veux de l'aide ? S'exclama froidement Blaine en lançant un regard méchant à Kurt.

- Oh, euh, non, non pourquoi ? Bégaya Kurt.

- Tu regardes dans mon sac, je te fais pas ça… Tu pourrais faire ça plus discrètement.

- Oh ça va Blaine tu as un truc à caché ? Un sextoys peut-être ? Un magazine porno ? Non je ne pense pas donc tu peux le laisser regarder, ou alors fouille ton sac ailleurs. Rétorqua Santana.

- Euh, ok… Si c'est comme ça… Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise partant vers une table vide fouillé son sac.

- Santana… Murmura Kurt. Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ?

- J'avais envie de faire ma chieuse. Fut sa simple réponse accompagnait d'un sourire de sadique.

Blaine revint après avoir trouver ce bloc-notes. Ramenant toutes ses affaires auprès de la table de Kurt et Santana.

- Ah tu as finis de boudé ?

- Santana… Râla Kurt avec son petit regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait un peu se taire.

- Bon de toute façon je dois retourner à McKinley j'ai quelques trucs à faire.

- A plus tard, passe le bonjour à tous le monde ! Lui dit Kurt.

Kurt changea de siège, prenant celui de Santana de fait à être en face de Blaine, qui resta silencieux après un maigre sourire pour Santana lorsqu'elle quitta le café. Kurt l'observa prendre des notes ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ses notes.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je dois apprendre Baby It's Could Outside car avant que tu arrives j'avais postulé pour une pièce de théâtre et, je dois la connaître, donc j'essaie d'écrire les paroles voir si je la connais par cœur.

- Oh… Et pourquoi tu ne la chantes pas ? S'étonna tout simplement Kurt.

- Car on est au café, que je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher, que je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit car je porte l'uniforme des Warblers et que je me sens pas capable de faire ça maintenant.

- Oh, je vois… Trop de contrainte…

- C'est un peu ça, et j'ai passé une sale journée hier et je suis épuisé, je fais tout pour pas l montrer mais je suis épuisé, Kurt.

- C'était si éprouvant que ça… C'était quoi déjà ?

- Sans importance. Répondit aussitôt Blaine sur la défensive.

- Oh, je vois… Si tu es trop fatigué ce soir je te ramène chez toi et on rattrapera tes cours plus tard tu sais…

- Non. Je viens chez toi ce n'est pas un souci ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

- D'accord, mais ça ne gêne pas tes parents, tu es sûr ?

- Kurt, mon père n'est jamais chez moi, ma mère ne souhaite que mon bonheur donc j'ai toujours droit à des oui de sa part…

- Ah… désolé pour ton père… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu sais, depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay il ne me parle plus, il s'en contrefout de moi, mon frère Cooper est loin donc je n'ai que ma mère.

- Tu as un frère, tu ne me l'avais jamais dis.

- En même temps on à pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de nos vies jusqu'à maintenant j'ai du tout t'expliqué pour la Dalton. Dit-il en riant.

- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Confirma Kurt avec un petit rire.

Les yeux de Blaine se détourna vers ceux de Kurt, observant un malaise dans son regard, Blaine se pinça sa lèvre du bas et lâcha un petit souffle plus lourd que les autres.

- Ta vie de famille n'est pas des plus meilleures chez toi aussi ?

- Je… J'ai perdue ma mère quand j'étais jeune, je n'ai plus que mon père maintenant mais il travaille beaucoup à son garage donc on se voit que très peu, le soir et les week-ends… Mais je m'y suis fait depuis le temps.

- Je suis désolé, Kurt… Murmura Blaine sur une voix émotive.

- C'est du passé maintenant. J'ai parfois l'impression que nos vies sont similaires par moment. Dit-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Répondit Blaine avec un rire très nerveux regardant les lèvres de Kurt.

Ces lèvres était si rosâtre, si fine, si mise en beauté. Il aimerait lui sauté dessus et posé les siennes contre. Mais c'était trop tôt se disait-il au fond. Blaine était dans un nuage, il s'imaginait déjà faire tant de choses avec Kurt, mais il avait tellement peur de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, peur de lui avouer sa maladie qui le ferait fuir. Blaine à juste peur de brisé l'amitié qu'ils ont tissé.

- Tu devrais finir ton café qu'on puisse repartir tu ne crois pas ?...

- Blaine ?! Insista Kurt sur un ton un peu plus fort et roque pour faire réagir Blaine qui est dans son petit nuage.

- Oh euh pardon tu disais ?

- Bois ton café qu'on parte… Marmonna Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit, ce sourire qui déstabilisa Kurt le fit rougir. Il adorait que Blaine le regarde de cette manière. L'heure tournait et le cours de boxe n'allait plus tarder, croisé Santana les avais un peu mis à la bourre… Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces trente minutes de trajet. Mais Westerville n'offrait guère de belles choses tout y est si chère et si classe… Malgré la vie aisée, très même de Blaine, il à toujours préférer venir en ces lieux de temps à autres, le fait de connaître Kurt qui est un habituer du lieu ne fait qu'accentuer les choses. Savoir qu'ils se croisaient auparavant mais ne s'était pas prêté quelconque attention les surprenait vraiment de plus belle. Eux qui sont aujourd'hui presque inséparable. Blaine sirota son café tout en fixant son regard sur Kurt. Lui qui était vêtu d'une petite broche d'hippopotame sur son blazer de la Dalton. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de mettre une touche personnelle à toutes ces tenues, l'uniforme n'est vraiment pas son fort.

- Blaine… On va être en retard. Râle le châtain.

- Ok c'est bon… On y va oh ! Râla à son tour Blaine qui fronça ses sourcils.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture quand Blaine se mit du côté du chauffeur.

- Tu fais quoi là, Blaine ?

- Bah, j'ai envie de conduire, je n'ai pas le droit ? S'interrogea Blaine.

- C'est, ma voiture… Tu as le permis au moins ?

- Bah, si je veux conduire c'est que, oui j'ai le permis j'ai peut-être droit à un foutue chauffeur et une berline de luxe ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas un permis, tu veux peut-être le voir ?

- Juste pour voir la photo d'identité dessus, oui. Répondit Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Blaine mit sa main dans son sac et attrapa son portefeuille le tendant vers Kurt.

- Tient, fouille Monsieur l'Agent ! Ironisa Blaine en faisant un regard coupable.

- Voyons voir, oh 150$ cash, une carte chez… Topman, des bons d'achats chez Topman, chez H&M, chez The Motley… D… DIOR ? S'écria Kurt, sous le choque de voir toutes ces boutiques.

- Euh, tu ne devais pas juste regardé mon permis à la base ? Rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire timide.

Kurt chercha le permis et l'ouvrit, ces yeux se grossissait et un rire sortit de plus belle de ses douces lèvres, un rire moqueur.

- Oh non tu ne pouvais pas te coiffé, te coupé les cheveux Blaine sérieusement ?

- Je n'avais pas de gel… J'ai du absolument la faire ce jour-là… Je, …

- Mon Dieu quand tu montreras ça a tes cousins, tes cousines et tes enfants plus tard ils vont tout autant se moqué que moi !

- Ouais bon rend-moi ça. Dit-il sèchement reprenant des mains son portefeuille et s'installant au volant de la voiture de son ami.

Kurt prit place à côté, il devait l'avouer il n'était pas vraiment rassurer de se faire conduire, il avait cette peur bleu que d'avoir un accident lorsqu'il est passager. Mais maintenant que Blaine commencer à rouler sur la nationale, il n'avait pas le choix que de supporter ça. Blaine ne respectait aucune limitation, roulant assez vite.

- Blaine, tu peux rouler moins vite s'il te plait… Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, oui. Répondit simplement Blaine qui s'en moquait.

Blaine accélérer au contraire, allant de plus en plus vite, ce cédant le passage à personne. Kurt commença à avoir de plus en plus peur, et si la police les prenait en chasse ? Ou si Blaine provoquait tout simplement un accident… Blaine lui s'amusait à prendre les virages sec, dépassait les voitures telles une Formule 1.

- Blaine stop toi tout de suite. Hurla Kurt d'une voix aigu dans sa voiture.

Blaine ralentit comprenant que son ami été terrifier, il respecter dès cet instant les panneaux et la route.

- Je ne pensais pas que…

- Tais-toi rentrons à la Dalton mais tais toi. Lui répondit sèchement Kurt coupant la parole à Blaine.

Il comprenait qu'il l'avait mauvaise, qu'il n'aimait pas la vitesse. Blaine regretta, pensant que ça allait amuser Kurt et l'impressionné mais cela n'a fait que tout le contraire de ce qu'il pu penser. Avec la vitesse dont la voiture était lancée en seulement dix huit petites minutes ils pénétrèrent le parking privé de l'école, au lieu des trente minutes habituelles. Kurt arracha les clefs du naiman et descendit en furax de sa voiture claquant sa porte attendant que Blaine descende à son tour pour la fermer.

- Tu es complètement malade ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'a prit de rouler si vite, ce n'est même pas ta voiture, si il nous serait arrivé quoi que ce soit c'était moi le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! Tu as voulus joué à quoi en agissant comme un pauvre gamin, Blaine ? Hurla de plus belle Kurt, dont certains étudiants observèrent la scène depuis les fenêtres et les terrasses de l'école.

- Je… Fut le simple mot sortant de la bouche du Warblers qui n'osa pas regardé son ami si furax contre lui… Il était ravagé par le regret, il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça allait l'énerver à ce point.

- J'ai une peur bleu de la vitesse et toi tu prends ma voiture et tu roule à vive allure, tu as vraiment cru que ça allait me plaire que de jouer ton badboy avec MA voiture ? Mais tu es complètement malade.

- Kurt… Tout le monde nous regarde… Marmonna Blaine.

- Et alors ? J'en ai rien à faire qu'on soit observait, oh ah oui c'est vraie ça va nuire à ta réputation de leader des Warblers bien sûre… Cria Kurt partant vers l'école.

- Kurt… Attends… Levant son bras voulant rattraper Kurt, déjà bien loin.

Blaine s'accroupit contre la voiture cachant sa tête contre ses bras et ses genoux repliés sur son abdomen lâchant un terrible soupirent avant de prendre un pas de course pour rattraper Kurt.

- Kurt, attends, Kurt je t'en prie arrête toi, Kurt… !

- Quoi ? Se détourna Kurt.

- Je, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de la vitesse et crois moi si je l'aurais su je n'aurais pas poussé ta voiture a cette vitesse, je suis désolé…

- On n'a pas boxe ? Il me semble que c'est ton club, je vais pouvoir me défoulé sur toi. Râla Kurt.

- Tu me pardonnes alors ? Demanda Blaine crispant son visage attendant la réponse.

- Oui, oui. Dit-il en soupirant. Sinon tu ne vas jamais me lâcher…

Blaine sourit, car il n'avait pas tord, il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son pardon. C'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent vers la salle de boxe. Blaine conduit Kurt au vestiaire. Les yeux de Kurt s figea quand il remarqua qu'aucune cabine n'existait, seule des casiers et des bancs pour s'assoir servit de guise de vestiaire, et les douches sans vitre, simplement séparé par des petits murs.

- Voilà tu prends n'importe quel casier et tu te changes. Lui dit Blaine.

Blaine posa son sac, ouvrant un casier mettant son blazer sur un cintre. Il s'assit pour retirer son pantalon et prendre son short qui était dans son casier. Kurt observât les jambes de son ami, si finement musclé et rasé faisait jaillir la brillance et la peau jeune. Blaine retira sa cravate détournant son regard vers Kurt.

- Change-toi il n'y à personne pour l'instant si tu es complexé dépêche toi avant que les autres n'arrivent…

- Je, je ne peux pas faire ça dans ton studio ?

- Non. Il est a l'autre bout de l'école tu te change ici un point c'est tout, allez. Dit-il sur un ton encourageant.

Kurt l'écouta et retira son pantalon en deux seconde, retirant son blazer et sa chemise en une vitesse record. Malheureusement pour Blaine, Kurt porter déjà un débardeur, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va se rincer l'œil. Blaine défit un à un les boutiques de sa chemise qu'il posa sur un cintre. Kurt avait maintenant la vue sur le torse de ton ami. Ce torse sculptée dans être trop sculptée avec quelques poils repoussant sur son abdomen et la poitrine, Kurt pouvait en juger qu'il s'était rasé il y a moins d'une semaine. Il ne quitta pas le corps de son ami, pas une seule seconde.

- Kurt ? Un problème ? Demanda Blaine baissant sa tête toute souriante.

- Putain d'abdos… Murmura Kurt qui devenait tout rouge.

- Pardon ?

- Oh euh, je… Je disais que tu devrais mettre ton débardeur non ? Répondit Kurt en bafouillant espérant que Blaine n'eue entendu son murmure.

- Bien sûr ou avais-je la tête ! Répondit sur un ton égoïste Blaine. Montrant très bien qu'il avait entendu.

Kurt rougissait encore plus, ce qui fit rire Blaine, à croire que le mettre mal à l'aise l'excite. Enfin en tenue adéquate ils allèrent vers le fond, pour commencer. Visiblement seulement six personne sans se compté eux était présent.

- Bien, merci à vous alors tout simplement pas de but précis, le prof n'est pas là donc faite ce que vous voulez les gars ! S'exclama Blaine, qui prit Kurt par les épaules le dirigeant vers un Pushing Ball.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi ! Dit-il à l'oreille de Kurt.

Il lui attrapa des gants pour boxer que Kurt enfila.

- Bien, c'est simple tu frappes, encore et encore en alternant tes bras, ne te met ni trop près, ni trop loin, de façon a ce que tes bras soit légèrement plié et que tu puisses les tendre pour frapper.

Kurt suivit le conseil de Blaine qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire de voir avec quel douceur il frappa le sac.

- Plus fort Kurt n'hésite pas.

- Je fais de mon mieux… Râla Kurt d'impatience.

Kurt continua à frapper trop doucement pour comprendre et se défoulé, Blaine passa derrière lui, se collant contre son dos. Il prit ses bras dans les siens et lui montra la force.

- Comme ça ! Frappe comme ça. Dit-il.

- Je, je ne peux pas Blaine, je n'ai pas ta force. Se justifia Kurt.

- Pense quelque chose qui t'énerve ou quelqu'un que tu déteste.

- J'essaie…

Kurt frappa toujours bien trop doucement.

- Pense que c'est moi. Lâcha Blaine.

Kurt effleura à peine le sac, ce qui le rassura.

- Karofsky ?

Kurt se tétanisa imaginant la brute à la place du sac. Il commençait à trembler de peur se passant des images en têtes. Blaine sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kurt, frappe… Frappe.

Kurt frappa légèrement plus fort.

- Kurt défend-toi, ça ne suffit pas, cogne-le… Encore… Frappe ! Dit-il haussant de plus en plus sa voix.

Kurt l'écouta et frappa de plus en plus fort.

- Il est en train de se tourné pour frappé ton père, Kurt…. Lâcha d'une voix terrifiante Blaine.

Kurt vit rouge à cet instant, il s'acharna sur le sac que Blaine tenait à présent mais du vite le lâcha car la force de son ami l'impressionnait, Kurt se lâchait et se faisait plaisir, comme si il frapper vraiment quelqu'un. Il cognait de plus en plus fort, rien ne l'arrêta.

- Voilà comme ça, vas-y continue, Kurt.

Kurt frappa encore quelques fois et s'arrêta pour respirer. Il transpirait beaucoup, son débardeur était couvert de sa sueur. Blaine s'empressa d'attraper une serviette qui lui mit autour de son cou.

- Tient, ça ne te fera pas de mal que t'essuyer.

- Merci… Répondit-il avec une faible voix.

- Attends je vais t'aider.

Blaine retira les gants de son ami, quand Kurt vue ces mains et ses phalanges rouges il poussa un petit crie qui fit rire Blaine.

- Et bah, tu n'as jamais vue tes mains comme ça ? Riait Blaine.

- Je, j'ai frappé si fort ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je n'aurais pas aimé être le Pushing-Ball en tout cas. Rétorqua Blaine avec toujours ce petit rire craquant.

- Wow… Se choqua lui-même.

Blaine enfila les gants que Kurt venait de porter et s'acharna en moins de deux sur le Pushing-Ball. Il donnait à ce sac des coups fort et réguliers, mais pas aussi rapide que Kurt le fit. Blaine avait plus l'expérience et la maitrise des postures.

- En effet c'est mieux que moi… Marmonna Kurt.

- Toi tu te défoules, moi je m'amuse, c'est là qu'est la différence. Répondit Blaine qui quitta les gants après avoir fait voir sa manière de faire.

Blaine alla chercher des frappe-mains et des tapis à poignet. Kurt se demandait bien à quoi ces trucs pourraient servir. Blaine mit le gilet sur son torse, et les tape-mains.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec sa sur toi ? Riait Kurt.

- Frappe-moi. Fut la simple réponse de Blaine.

- Qu…Quoi ? Que je quoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Et bien que tu me frappes ? tape dans mes mains, tape sur moi. N'est crainte j'ai l'habitude.

Kurt prit les gants et les mit contre son grès.

- Bien, si je lève cette main tu frappe donc dans celle-ci et ainsi de suite, et tu frappe le gilet quand tu veux, mais pas tous le temps quand même hein…

- Uh, d'accord je crois que j'ai compris. Marmonna Kurt.

- Alors, on commence.

Blaine leva un coup sa main droite, un coup la gauche que Kurt frappa doucement au début, puis à force que Blaine bouge les coups de Kurt s'intensifièrent, Kurt frappe pour la première fois le gilet ce qui surprit Blaine.

- Wow, euh, ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ouais, j'étais juste surpris, continue, tu te débrouille bien. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Blaine était content de voir Kurt se défoulé, lui qui a l'image d'une si bonne sainte nitouche, l'enfant sage qui ne frapperait pas une mouche. Voir Kurt se défoulé dans cette salle permit aussi de se rapprocher de lui, que leurs corps soit le plus prêt possible. Blaine se voyait déjà prendre une douche avec son ami. Kurt continua de frapper Blaine dans ses mains et sur le gilet, Blaine lui était bien trop pensif. Quand Kurt frappa une nouvelle fois le gilet, Blaine fit un écart en arrière et tomba sur le sol.

- Blaine… Est-ce-que ça va ? Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… S'inquiéta Kurt.

- … Bon euh, on va s'en arrêter là hein… Riait Blaine vautré sur le sol.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta toujours Kurt.

- Ouais, j'étais vraiment surpris là, excuse-moi ! Allez c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ok ?

- Euh, ok… Excuse-moi…

- Kurt arrête de t'excuser, ce n'est pas un sport de joie ici, faut prendre les coups et en donner c'est tout, tu n'as fais que le but de ce sport. File te douché, j'arrive.

Kurt regarda Blaine avec de grands yeux, que voulait-il dire par « j'arrive », prendre la douche ensemble ?

- Je range la salle, et je prends ma douche après et on file chez toi quoi.

- Oui, bah oui bien sûr. Répondit Kurt acquiesçant de la tête, un peu tout de même déçu au fond.

Kurt partit vers les vestiaires, mais resta assis, il ne pouvait pas prendre sa douche devant les gars encore présent. Il tient à sa pudeur, alors il attendit plusieurs bonnes longues minutes sur le banc. Blaine lui finissait de ranger la salle et arriva torse-nu aux casiers.

- Tu n'es pas sous la douche ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Je, putain… Euh, non j'attends je suis putain… pudique ! Bafouilla Kurt qui dévisagea le torse de son ami, qui le fit craquer de plus en plus.

Les gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de ses muscles accentuant les poils qui repoussent, les rendant plus sombre.

- Moi aussi j'attends, je n'aime pas vraiment me douché quand ils sont autant, je préfère prendre mon temps.

- Pourtant vue ton corps…

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se rincent l'œil voilà tout. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil tout droit vers Kurt.

Le téléphone de Kurt vibra.

**De Rachel :**

_Salut, j'organise une soirée dimanche soir, ça te dit de venir ? Avec Blaine si tu veux. Tiens-moi au courant avant demain que je puisse prévoir. _

- Qui t'écrit Kurt ?

- Tu es curieux, Blaine Anderson.

- Toujours !

- C'est Rachel qui m'invite à une soirée dimanche soir, et elle aimerait que tu sois là.

- Moi ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui.

- Ouais enfin on à cours après, et Lima Westerville ce n'est pas à côté… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu dormiras chez moi.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui, tu dormiras chez moi au pire ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

- Euh, d'accord, si ça ne te gêne pas alors oui, ok ! Confirma Blaine avec sa tête.

- Tes parents seront d'accord ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Oui t'inquiètes ! Et toi, ton père ?

- Euh, il dormira il t'entendra pas, et il en saura rien voilà tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Les douches se libérant Kurt s'empressa d'y allez avant que d'autres n'investissent les lieux laissant Blaine sur le banc, seul. Un peu pervers et craquant complètement pour Kurt, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de suivre Kurt et l'observait se douché. L'eau couler sur le dos de Kurt, une vue sur son fessier, un beau diaporama. Blaine était bouche-bé et pencha sa tête sur le côté droit avec un grand sourire restant tout de même loin et caché. Il se mordit les lèvres puis se lança vers Kurt, prenant la douche juste à côté de la sienne. Kurt était assez surpris et se demandait bêtement ce que Blaine foutait là… Ses joues devinrent rouge et fit mine de ne pas prêter attention à Blaine mais ne peut réellement s'empêcher de lancé quelques regards vers son dos musclé qu'il apercevait rien que du coin de son œil.

Blaine lui s'en moquait totalement il se lava sans même prêter attention à Kurt juste à côté de lui. Il traina sous la douche jusqu'à ce que Kurt sortent, sortant bizarrement en même temps que lui. Se suivirent jusqu'au banc devant leurs casiers respectifs. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Kurt prit son téléphone une fois enfin habillé et répondit à Rachel.

**A Rachel : **

_Nous serons là. On arrivera pour 7 :30PM. _

Blaine prenait tout son temps pour se revêtir, à croire qu'il faisait exprès de traîner pour voir la réaction de Kurt dont les joues ne cesser d'être rouge.

- Euh, donc ce soir tu viens toujours ? Demanda Kurt.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi je changerais d'avis… Rétorqua Blaine.

- Comme ça, comme ça c'était juste pour savoir… Bon bah je t'attends sur le parking.

- J'ai quelques trucs à prendre dans la chambre et j'arrive alors.

Kurt partit de la salle, allant dans sa voiture, Blaine enfila sa chemise et son blazer et partit en direction de son petit studio récupérer quelques médicaments pour ce soir au cas ou… Lorsqu'il redescendit il croisa David qui l'interpella.

- Blaine, tu as deux minutes ?

- Euh, vraiment deux alors… Soupira Blaine.

- Nous nous réunirons jeudi prochain pour la sélection des musiques que tu chanteras pour les communales, nous comptons sur ta présence.

- Je serais là il n'y à pas de problème, je suis toujours là aux réunions de toute façon… S'étonna Blaine que David le lui disent ça.

- Je préfère autant te prévenir puisque tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le nouveau, Kurt…

- Attends, attends tu insinue quelque chose en disant ça ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai plus pensé que les Warblers ne te disais plus grands chose car avant son arrivée nous te voyons toujours dans la salle des séniors lors des pauses, ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant…

- Oh je vois, bon et bien c'est bien cool tout ça mais là je suis attendu, donc à plus tard David. Répondit Blaine en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- A plus tard, Blaine.

Kurt attendit toujours son ami dans sa voiture, lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans son rétroviseur, il alluma le contacte et attendit qu'il monte.

- Excuse-moi David m'a interpellé donc on a discuté un peu. Se justifiait le bouclé.

- Il n'y à pas de problème.

La voiture quitta la Dalton en direction de Lima, Kurt ne parla point. Blaine, lui prit son iPhone et appela sa mère.

- Maman, je vais donc chez mon ami, Kurt pour mes cours.

- D'accord tu penses rentrer tardivement, savoir vers quelle heure je viens te chercher…

- Je ne sais pas je t'enverrais un message quand je verrais qu'on à presque terminer si tu veux.

- D'accord, sinon tu as pris ton traitement hein ?!

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas tout seul…

- Oh, pardon j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu.

- J'espère aussi… Bon allez je te laisse, à ce soir bisous

- Bisous mon poussin

- Oh non pas ce surnom…

- D'accord, bisous mon Blainey !

Il raccrocha son téléphona avec un sourire se détournant vers Kurt.

- Blainey ! Ironisa Kurt.

- Oh merde… Déplora Blaine s'enfonçant dans le siège.

- C'est très mignon tu sais, mais je préfère ton prénom, il est plus, sexy.

- Oh… Je vois !

- Et elle parlait de quel traitement ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Euh… Ma bronchite voyons, je l'ai plus mais je dois continuer les antibiotiques tu sais… Se justifiant difficilement Blaine.

- Uh, ok. Marmonna Kurt sans aller plus loin dans le sujet. Par contre tu aurais plus lui demander pour dimanche…

- Merde c'est vrai bon bah je la rappelle…

Il composa le numéro de sa mère une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose chéri ?

- Oui, dimanche il y a une soirée et je voulais savoir si je pouvais y participer, avec Kuuurrrtt. Dit-il roulant son prénom d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr mais…

- Je dors chez lui. Coupa immédiatement Blaine.

- Oh, euh, je vois… Euh bon bah d'accord écoutes… C'est tout ?

- Ouaip' ! A ce soir maman.

Raccrochant cette fois-ci son portable pour de bon. Il alluma le poste-radio et entendit l'introduction de Pink. Blaine se mit à chanter.

**Made a wrong turn  
One or twice  
Dug my way out….  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life**

_Kurt se joignit à lui avec grand sourire et joie de Blaine._

**Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood  
Miss, no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around…**

**_Ils se lancèrent tout les deux dans le refrain._**

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me**

_Blaine repêta derrière Kurt._

**You're so mean  
You're so mean  
When you talk  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
Change the voices  
In your head  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead **

_Puis, de nouveau ensemble.  
_**  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you do the same **

**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect **

_Blaine, tout seul accelerant comme si il faisait du rap.  
_**  
****The whole world stares till I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Don't looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time **

_Kurt & Blaine ensemble se regardant.  
_**  
****Why do we do that? **

_Seulement Blaine qui fronça ses sourcils. Et une nouvelle fois ensemble pour finir la chanson.  
_**  
****Why do I do that?  
Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than perfect**

Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You are perfect  
You are perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

- Wow… S'étonna Kurt.

- Nos voix s'assemblent bien. Souriait Blaine en guise de réponse.

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. Répliqua Kurt.

- Moi je ne peux pas me passé de Teenage Dream, de Katy Perry.

- Tant que ça ?

- Cette musique est si belle que ce soit en parole, ou en rythmique, franchement c'est juste une tuerie et une preuve d'amour pour toujours, quand je l'entends je mets mon poste à fond j'ouvre mes fenêtres et je la chante. J'adore tant cette musique…

- D'accord… Pire qu'une addiction, tu l'aimes car tu as vécus une histoire d'amour qui t'a marqué ? S'interrogea simplement Kurt.

- Non. Justement.

- Je crains avoir du mal à comprendre…

- Je… Oh puis merde on s'en moque. Dit-il en rougissant et agitant ses mains. Faisant rire Kurt.

- Ok, ok je n'insiste pas.

Blaine fit silence, se vautrant dans le siège et fermant les yeux de fatigue. Kurt jeta de rapide coup d'œil sur son ami qui avait l'air de s'être endormit en un rien de temps la bouche ouverte.

Santana sortit du lycée et chercha Brittany qui était partie du Glee Club dans les premières. Elle couru dans tous les couloirs jusqu'à enfin la trouver.

- Brittany attends moi !

- Oui Santana ? Que veux-tu ? Une interview exclusive pour ma Fondue For Two ? D'accord allons chez moi ensemble.

- Je, euh… Santana la suivit chez elle, prenant le bus ensemble sans rien dire, le bus les déposa quelques minutes plus tard devant chez la blonde. Montant aussitôt dans sa chambre, elle alluma sa caméra et posa instantanément ses questions.

- - Santana, qu'est-ce-que ça fait d'avoir raté ton Lima Heights sur Berry ?

- Euh… J'avoue que je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir finit…

- Nous t'avons vue selon nos informations en compagnie de Porcelaine Hummel et d'un homme, selon mes informations tu as fais une partie de jambe en l'air avec eux.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question grotesque…

- Donc tu confirmes.

- Non, bien sûr que non, on à juste parlé.

- Lord Tubbington a remarqué que c'était un Warblers, membre de la chorale adverse des New Directions pour les communales, as-tu fais un pacte avec cet homme ?

- Brittany coupe cette caméra…

Santana lassé et ayant franchement marre de cette idiotie arrêta la caméra. Et se tourna vers son amie.

- Ecoutes, j'ai à te parlé de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux…

- Tu as tes règles ? S'interrogea bêtement Brittany.

- Quoi ? Non, enfin… Si mais ce n'est pas ça dont je veux te parler… C'est quelque chose de plus sérieux…

- Je t'écoute… Marmonna tristement Brittany.

- Je, voilà toi et moi ça fait un moment qu'on est toujours ensemble, on s'enlace, on s'embrasse, on est toujours fourgué ensemble… Et je voulais… Savoir si, tu ressentais la même chose que moi… De… Wow je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué à dire… de… Oh je n'y arrive pas, par pitié dit moi que tu vois ou je veux en venir.

- Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi à se câliner, et j'aimerais bien qu'on aille plus loin comme sortir ensemble au parc et prendre la même barbe à papa et joué avec Lord Tubbington. Répondit Brittany en souriant.

Santana comprenait que oui, Brittany ressent la même chose, elle l'exprime juste d'une manière peu particulière dont elle s'était habitué. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et y glissé un petit bisou sur le nez tout en lui faisant un grand sourire. Ne pas allez trop vite, Brittany est comme une enfant dans sa tête. Elle lui répondit par un sourire en retour. Partant lui faisant un signe de la main.

- A demain.

- A demain Santana Lopez du Lima Heights ! Lord Tubbington te salue !

La voiture arriva enfin à Lima dans le quartier résidentiel des Hummel. Kurt gara sa voiture dans l'allée et reveilla Blaine.

- Eh, on est arrivé réveille toi.

- Hein, quoi ? Ou je suis ?

- Chez moi enfin, descend et tu y es… Râla gentiment Kurt.

Ils descendirent leurs affaires de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans la maison après que celle-ci fut ouverte.

- Dépose ton manteau ici, pose ton sac dans le salon on va boire un coup avant de travailler. Installe-toi je reviens, euh juste par contre tu veux quoi à boire ?

- Euh, ce que tu veux, enfin ce que tu prendras pour toi.

- D'accord bon bah fais comme chez toi j'arrive tout de suite.

Blaine regarda les photos du salon ou dessus, figurent la famille au complet, du moins quand celle-ci le fut. Blaine découvrit le visage émerveiller de Kurt, de Burt et de sa défunte mère sur une photo prise visiblement proche du lac de Cleveland lorsque Kurt avait à peine trois ans. Il prit la photo dans ses mains la fixant du regard, s'imaginant Kurt galopait à cet âge sur le sable fin de la ville, tout souriant et plein de joie.

- Voilà deux limonades et des… Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu… Interrompit sa phrase voyant Blaine avec dans ses mains la photo dans le cadre.

- Je, euh… Désolé, je, je regardais juste, je… Pardon. Dit-il en bégayant reposant rapidement le cadre photo. Crispant ses lèvres et baisser du regard.

Kurt posa sur la table basse le plateau prenant place sur le canapé dont Blaine ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

- Tu regardais la photo de famille. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, vous êtes si beau sur cette photo…

- C'est ma préféré Blaine. C'est pour ça qu'elle est en face du canapé à côté de la télé, des fois je la fixe des heures.

- Elle te manque… C'est normale tu sais. Justifia Blaine.

- Oui, je pense à elle chaque jour, c'est un mentor pour moi, car je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi à chaque instant.

- Elle est fière de toi, Kurt j'en suis persuadé. Lui dit Blaine d'une voix douce se collant de plus en plus à lui.

- Je… Bref, sert toi ce n'est pas fait pour décorer. Lui dit Kurt changeant ainsi de sujet. Se goinfrant de gâteaux apéritifs et sirotant sa limonade.

Blaine prit que son verre et le vida-en un rien de temps alors que Kurt continua de manger les gâteaux à en finir la boite.

- Et si on commençait ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ouais, pas faux suit moi on va dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille et tu verras Pavarotti par la même occasion.

Blaine suivit Kurt qui le conduit à l'étage. Il retira le drap de la cage de l'oiseau le laissant chantait à tout vas.

- Pose toi sur mon lit je vais prendre mon siège de la coiffeuse.

- D'accord…

Enfin en place proche l'un de l'autre, Blaine ouvrit ses cahiers et pris note des remarques et de la dictée que Kurt lui fit, ça irait moins vite de cette manière et ainsi, ils seraient un peu plus longtemps ensemble.

- C'est ainsi que la France perdit le contrôle sur la population et que la Monarchie s'arrêta en 1792 et s'en suivirent les procès du Roi Louis XVI et de la reine Marie-Antoinette.

- Pas si vite, Kurt, attends ! Riait Blaine.

- C'est ainsi… que… la France… Perdit le… con…trô…le…. Sur la population… et que, la Mo-nar-chie, s'arrêta… en, 1792… et s'en suivirent… les pro-o-cès, du Roi Lou-is XVI et de la Rei-ne, Marie-Antoinette. C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Ouais je préfère merci ! Riait Blaine.

Voilà maintenant trois bonnes et longues heures que les deux amis échangèrent et écrivirent. Burt criait que le repas était prêt.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ? Demanda Kurt. On fait une pause et on finira juste après…

- Je, bon bah oui je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute manière !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger ou Burt les attendit, voyant Blaine pour la première fois, il n'était pas monté tout à l'heure pour venir voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel. Marmonna Blaine tendant sa main.

- Apelle moi Burt, salut Blaine. Répondit le père de Kurt serrant fermement la poigne de Blaine qui lui aussi en avait une bonne.

- Oh tu as de la poigne toi ! Ironisa Burt.

- Je fais de la boxe et je joue pas mal d'instrument de musique donc mes mains sont toujours en actions.

- D'accord, bon alors comme ça c'est toi qui as recadré Karofsky ?

- Euh… C'est un bien grand mot monsieur, enfin Burt. Dit-il prenant place a la table.

- Kurt m'a raconté ce que tu as fais ce jour-là et je suis content de te voir en face ce soir pour te dire que, je te remercie sincèrement de ce que tu as fais alors que tu connais à peine mon fils. Tu es gay c'est ça ?

- Euh, ouais… Toutes ses questions commençait à faire stresser Blaine mais ne le montra pas du moindre.

- Très bien c'est ce qu'il faut, enfin tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais Kurt à besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

- Papa… Soupira Kurt.

- Je suis sérieux fiston, tu as besoin d'avoir un gars qui puisse te comprendre réellement, et Blaine m'a l'air d'être le bon gars pour ça, je ne suis pas gay moi je ne peux pas tout comprendre tu comprends ?

- Dans ce sens là, oui je comprends… Bon sinon tu as finis ton interrogatoire ? Râla Kurt.

- Oui je l'ai fini. Et si vous ne racontiez votre journée au pire ?

- Et bien tu sais papa on n'a pas fait grand-chose à part les cours… Marmonna Kurt.

- Kurt oublie juste de vous dire que son amie Rachel nous a invité a une soirée qui à lieu dimanche chez elle. Rajouta Blaine.

- Ah, une soirée chez Rachel… Tu es aussi invité Blaine ? S'interrogea Burt.

- Oui, je ne l'a connais pas vraiment mais elle m'a invité…

- Ok bah vous irez alors. Dit-il en hochant sa tête.

- Par contre papa… Crispa Kurt. Blaine pourra dormir ici ?

Un silence embauma la salle à manger et Blaine se fit petit, très petit sur sa chaise baissant la tête dans son assiette. Kurt n'aima pas le regard que son père lança à Blaine…

- Tant que vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit, ça me va. Dit-il avec un sourire.

L'ambiance se détendit à table et les garçons fut rassuré que Burt soit aussi compréhensif et accepte que Blaine loge chez eux le temps d'une nuit.

- Il me manque pas mal de main d'œuvre, Finn ne vient plus beaucoup au garage je prends du retard donc je rentrerais plus tard dès demain tu devras te faire à manger Kurt.

- Oh… Il vous manque tant que ça en main d'œuvre Burt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh ouais, un ou deux employés de plus ne ferait pas de mal, mais bon je n'ai pas de quoi payer quelqu'un donc je prends sur mon temps à moi, je n'ai pas guère de choix.

- Je, j'ai retapé un pick-up avec mon père si vous voulez je peux vous aidez les week-ends quand je suis libre ?

- Tu as touché du cambouis toi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Une des nombreuses approches de mon père pensant que ça me ferait devenir un homme normal à ses yeux… Railla Blaine.

Burt était surpris de voir à quel point son père est quelqu'un d'homophobe et de dégueulasse avec son fils, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda son fils manger très gracieusement et aussi très peu, Blaine lui mangea un peu comme un bourgeois ce qui le surprit mais n'y prêta guère toute son attention dessus. Il prêta plus son attention sur les regards que les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent, ceux de Kurt avait l'air d'être celui qu'un homme envoûté, ceux de Blaine d'un homme conquérant et sadique. Soudain Blaine se leva de table.

- Excusez-moi je reviens... Dit-il.

Il partit dans une pièce à côté et revenant quelques secondes après, et avala son verre d'eau une fois de retour à la table.

- Tu as avalé quoi ? S'interrogea Burt.

- Blaine a la bronchite donc il a prit ses médicaments. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Bah tu pouvais les prendre ici tu sais… Répondit Burt.

- Je n'aime pas prendre des médicaments devant quelqu'un… Marmonna Blaine pour se défendre.

Blaine avait encore du mal à accepter qu'il avait ce cancer, prendre toujours ses foutues médicaments le gênait énormément, ce n'est surement qu'une question de temps…

- Bon, je débarrasse, allez finir ce que vous faisiez il se fait tard faut pas non plus que Blaine rentre tardivement chez lui. S'exclama Burt.

- D'accord, tu viens Blaine ?

- Je te suis, je te suis !

Ils retournèrent dans sa chambre et finir d'écrire une leçon, et Blaine envoya un message à sa mère.

**A Maman :**

_Tu peux venir, merci._

Blaine finissait de recopier les cours quand la voiture de sa mère arriva et qu'il partit.

- Merci, et à demain, Kurt… Dit-il tout souriant. Quittant le domicile des Hummel sans dire au revoir au père de Kurt.

Kurt regarda le véhicule partir du quartier résidentiel tout émerveillé, sur un véritable petit nuage. Burt monta les escaliers se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils, entrant sans frapper, il pouvait voir son fils scotché à la fenêtre avec un sourire immense.

- Bon ça va il est sympas ton pote.

- Uuuuh… Tu m'as fais peur ! Sursauta Kurt.

- Je disais qu'il est sympa.

- Oh, euh, oui très, vraiment sympas. Répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

- Par contre il est juste réservé, de là à ne pas prendre ses médicaments devant nous, je trouve ça un peu exagérer…

- Je trouve aussi mais tu sais, il vient d'une famille assez… aisée donc peut-être que c'est pour ça… Tentait-il de justifier le comportement de son ami.

- Bref, sinon tu sors avec lui ? Attaqua aussitôt son père.

- Quoi ? Non… Bien sûr que non… Marmonna Kurt, ne cessant de lié et délié ses mains l'une de l'autre.

- Kurt… J'ai vue vos regards à table, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il y à rien entre vous deux.

- Papa je t'assure nous ne sommes qu'ami… Et puis, tu me vois me casé avec un inconnu de quelques jours ? C'est totalement grotesque… Riait Kurt avec un sourire forcé.

- Au bout de trois jours j'avais commencé à avouer mes sentiments à ta mère tu sais !

- Oui mais toi c'est toi, moi je ne suis pas toi et je ne crois pas que Blaine est de la même opinion que toi ou moi.

- Donc, tu confirme que tu as un béguin pour toi. Rétorqua son père avec un sourire.

- Non ! Enfin… Ok, il est gay, il est magnifique et son caractère est en or mais, non. C'est bien trop tôt. Se justifia Kurt.

Burt comprit ou voulait en venir Kurt, il était vraiment sous le charme de Blaine, mais avait peur de tout gâcher, si c'est pour ruiner une amitié contre des sentiments potentiellement non partagés, Kurt aurait tout perdue… Il prit Kurt dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Tu sais, je vois où tu veux en venir et je ne peux te dire que de prendre ton temps et de le testé, et tu finiras par avoir ta réponse. Allez file te couché il se fait tard maintenant. Dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Kurt finit par se mettre en pyjama en allant prendre une douche. Revenant il regarda une dernière fois son téléphone et reçut une notification Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson via iOS, 10 :42PM :**

_Une soirée qui change de ce lourd quotidien. Merci à toi KurtHummel. J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche. _

Kurt était ravi de savoir qu'il avait apprécié la soirée, pourtant à sa place, écrire des leçons ne l'aurait pas vraiment emballé. C'est la présence de Kurt à ses côtés qu'il a aimé. Kurt en était convaincu, il se coucha dans son lit avec son téléphone, faisant une capture d'écran l'envoyant à Rachel.

**A Rachel :**

_Regarde ce qu'il a publié sur son Facebook… ! _

Il se tourna et s'endormit peu après l'envoi du message.

Le lendemain matin au manoir Anderson. Blaine se réveilla avec des nausées et une migraine pas possible… Sa mère voyant qu'il ne sortit pas de sa chambre s'empressa de s'y rendre.

- Eteins la lumière par pitié, éteins la lumière. Lui demanda Blaine d'une voix faible, couvert sous les draps de son lit.

- Pardon… Ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai des envies de vomir et je ne supporte pas la lumière, j'ai une migraine monstre…

- Bah tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui écoute… Soupira sa mère.

- Si, maman je dois y allez… Marmonna Blaine.

- On verra ça a midi, en tout cas ce matin tu restes au calme d'accord ?

- Bon d'accord… Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon… S'énerva le jeune homme encore dans son lit.

- Je t'amène ton traitement et des antidouleurs supplémentaires ne bouges pas.

Blaine souffla dans son lit, sentant que cette journée allait être merdique et devrait sûrement resté allongé tout la journée. C'était étonnant que hier tout aille bien alors qu'il avait eu droit à une chimiothérapie. Maintenant il subit. Malgré sa forte migraine il prit son portable et envoya un message à Kurt.

**A Kurt :**

_Skaltu désol ;é j'poruzsi pas venirj ce matin jez suksn pas en foemle on verra si jpedgx vejiir cetv aprzs midi…_

Kurt prit son portable qui vibrait alors qu'il était en train de se diriger vers la douche, il ouvrit le message de Blaine qu'il due déchiffrer de longues minutes. Lâchant un soupire d'insatisfaction.

**A Blaine :**

_Donne-moi ton adresse je passerais te voir si tu veux ?_

**De Blaine :**

_Mansion Anderson, QR Westerville. Fais comme tu veux._

Ok l'adresse serait bien compliquée mais c'est un manoir dans un quartier résidentiel, donc sûrement dans les coins huppé de la ville. Kurt se débrouillera avec ça. Il partit se douché, donna à manger et à boire pour Pavarotti et quitta aussitôt sa maison partant pour la Dalton. Pendant son trajet Rachel lui téléphona, il enclencha le Bluetooth pour ne pas être distrait.

- Oui, Rachel ?

- Mon Dieu je viens de voir ton image par message, il à vraiment mit ça ?

- Bah ouais…

- Il craque pour toi Kurt, ça se sent, ou alors il est très expressif dans ses amitiés. Tu lui as écris quelque chose ?

- Non, je me suis endormit comme une masse après t'avoir envoyé le message, et il ne sera pas à la Dalton aujourd'hui il n'est pas en forme. Soupira Kurt.

- Rends-toi chez lui à ta pause, rends lui une visite improvisé. Nous on se voit dimanche hein ?

- Oui Rachel je ne t'abandonne pas pour ta soirée ne t'en fais pas je viendrais avec Blaine comme prévus, si toute fois il ne va pas mieux.

- Sinon il était chez toi hier soir c'est ça ?

- Oui, et mon père l'a visiblement bien pris.

- Oh, bien joué plus qu'à vous officialisez vous deux et c'est bon ! Plaisanta son amie.

- Haha très drôle. Dit-toi qu'il sait faire de la mécanique !

- Ah ouais ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Et ouais, il à proposé de l'aide à mon père si besoin…. En plus d'être sexy, il n'a pas peur de se salir les mains c'est…

- Ouais bon shh et conduit ! Ria Rachel imaginant Kurt gémir dans sa voiture.

- Bon, Kurt, va le voir chez lui à ta pause et tu verras, s'il est surpris de te voir c'est qu'au fond il ne s'y attendait pas et du coup ça lui fera plaisir.

- Non, tu crois ? Je vais faire quoi sinon pendant ma pause déjeuner si je ne vais pas le voir…

- Tu es déjà accro à ce mec c'est mignon !

- Tais-toi ! Allez raccroche s'il te plait je ne vais pas tarder a pénétré l'école et avec le Bluetooth je ne peux pas raccrocher….

- Ok, à plus tard Kurt !

- A plus Rachel !

Kurt était devant cette grille noir blindé, surplombant l'école, cette grille qui s'ouvrit devant lui l'ouvrant sur le parking privée dont il s'engagea et prit place. Descendant de sa voiture et allant dans les bâtiments pour allez en cours.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté tes cachets, tu as besoin d'autres choses ?

- Ba...bassine… Dit-il contractant sa gorge pour ne pas vomir.

- Je fais vite… S'écria sa mère.

Elle revint avec et Blaine se donna à cœur joie de se vidé. Sa mère pouvait voir sur le torse de son fils la transpiration ahurissante.

- Je vais chercher le thermomètre, je reviens…

Blaine continua de vomir un peu et posa maladroitement la bassine qui faillit se renverser. Il se rallongea dans son lit lâchant un grand soupire de ras le bol. Sa mère revint avec le thermomètre.

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas trouvé celui des oreilles donc je n'ai que…

- Putain maman tu n'es pas sérieuse là… Dans l'état que je suis faudrait que… ? S'énerva Blaine.

- Chéri je suis vraiment navré mais il n'y à que celui-ci donc… Je l'ai stérilisé et nettoyer… Tentait-elle se justifier.

- Sort…

- Mais je suis ta mère…

- Oui, mais sort maman… ! Râla Blaine malgré ses souffrances, il ne perdit pas de son mauvais caractère.

Sa mère sortit, et Blaine baissa son boxer mettant le thermomètre en lui afin d'avoir la température.

- Et je ne pouvais pas sous le bras ?! S'écria le jeune homme alors que sa mère attendait devant la porte.

- Si, mais ça aurait été plus long… Dit-elle crispant ses dents.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ! Dit-il désespérant.

Il le retira après que celui-ci ait sonné et vue le chiffre.

- Alors, Blaine ?

- 40…

- D'accord je téléphone au médecin et je prends ma journée je reste avec toi.

- Maman, non va travailler je peux m'en sortir. Insista Blaine.

- D'accord, bon s'il y a le moindre problème tu me le dis hein ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa mère prit le téléphone de Blaine juste à côté et téléphona au docteur.

- Blaine, 4 :30PM le rendez-vous… Pas avant, pas après…

- Prend, je me débrouillerais pour y allez t'inquiète. Je demanderais à un ami.

- D'accord, pourquoi j'ai mis en congé notre chauffeur… Soupira t-elle avant de confirmer le rendez-vous médicale.

Blaine avala ses cachets et se remit bien au fond de son lit. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux vers sa tête lui caressant le front et ses petites bouclettes qui tombant dessus toute trempé de sueur.

- Je dois allez travailler, si tu as le moindre souci ou si un ami ne peut t'y amener tu me le dis je reviendrais… Repose-toi bien mon chéri… Murmura sa maman lui faisant un bisou sur son front.

Blaine ne lui répondit pas, il préféra se reposer pleinement. En partant elle prit la bassine qu'elle rinça et remit dans sa chambre proche du lit, fermant la porte et partant du manoir à contrecœur.

Les minutes durèrent des heures pour les deux amis si loin l'uns de l'autre. Kurt n'arrivait guère a se concentré. Blaine lui souffrait de plus en plus mais sa migraine diminuait en intensité. Lors de la pause à la Dalton Kurt prit son téléphone et tenta de joindre Blaine qui ne répondait pas, le jeune homme s'était paisiblement rendormit.

Kurt se rendit aux deux dernières heures de cours de la matinée et s'empressa de quitter les lieux se rendant à la recherche de la maison de Blaine, l'adresse était bien trop flou pour trouver du premier coup, quand subitement il vit une maison bourgeoise typiquement Victorienne en face de lui avec des grilles et une clôture forgé donnant sur un parc très joliment décoré. Il tenta le tout pour le tout se garant devant et sonna. La sonnette obligea Blaine à se lever pour enclencher l'ouverture du portail. Kurt comprit qu'il était au bon endroit et pénétra la propriété direction le perron. Kurt frappa à la lourde porte et entendit un râlement de gorge. Il poussa la porte et découvrit un Blaine très faiblard appuyer sur la commode proche du boitier du portail.

- Wow, où tu vas comme ça ? Se précipita Kurt rattrapant Blaine de justesse.

- Je…

Kurt conduit Blaine dans sa chambre. L'aidant à se poser sur son lit.

- Tu es tout transpirant, tu as froid ?

- Non je, j'ai chaud… Répondit Blaine.

- Ton torse est trempé, tu es totalement trempé Blaine…. S'inquiéta son ami.

- Ça va… Marmonna Blaine se faufilant sous ses draps.

- Ou es ta salle de bain ?

- Tu sors, et c'est la deuxième porte après sur la gauche…

Kurt partit chercher des serviettes et des gants humides.

- Assieds-toi.

- Qu, quoi ?

- Assied-toi…

- Kurt, je suis fatigué qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je…

Kurt commençait a lui mouillé le dos avec un gant frais le lavant et l'essuyant aussitôt pour ne pas qu'il est froid.

- Tu es malade d'accord mais tu pourrais au moins te lavé vue comment tu as transpiré… Ironisa Kurt.

- Mhmmm… Ku…. Kuuurrrrrt. Grogna Blaine qui sentit un gonflement de son appareil génital.

Kurt était très surpris dont la façon Blaine l'appela. Cette voix avait tout d'une voix sensuelle. Mais n'avait pas remarqué que Blaine avait une érection, recouvert par les draps et couettes.

- Ça te fait du bien ? Tu respire un peu mieux ? Le questionna Kurt.

- Oui, oui… Grognait-il encore une fois avec un pincement de lèvre.

- Tu as appelé ton médecin ?

- 4 :30 je dois y être, à pied c'est à 15minutes ça va.

- Je t'y amènerais. Répliqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Je ne suis pas contre. Répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

Kurt voyait toutes les boites de médicaments dans la commode non fermé de Blaine, et son pilulier sur le bord de sa table de nuit proche de son téléphone. Kurt comprit enfin que Blaine le lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave sûrement. Un jeune de son âge qui à un pilulier ce n'est pas commun.

- Tu as peut-être faim ?

- Pas vraiment non… Soupira Blaine.

- Pourtant je vois que tu as un pilulier donc pour prendre tes médicaments tu vas devoir manger quelque chose.

- Salade. Marmonna Blaine dans ses draps de nouveau allongé.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris…

- Une salade. Sans vinaigrette, sans sauce.

- Je t'apporte ça reste calme.

Kurt descendit et chercha dans l'immense maison la cuisine qu'il trouva au bout d'une sixième ouverture de porte. Par chance une salade resta dans le frigo, Kurt l'attrapa et la mit dans une assiette, découpant la salade pour en faire une petite, l'appétit de Blaine allait être maigre vue son état de santé… Il remonta à l'étage avec de l'eau et la salade.

- Voilà pour… Blaine ?

Il s'était assoupi, Kurt s'assieds sur son bureau, posant le plat juste à côté et attendit que le temps passe. Envoyant quelques messages à Rachel.

**A Rachel :**

_Il est mal en point, là il s'est rendormit…_

**De Rachel :**

_Ne sèche pas non plus tes cours pour lui…_

**A Rachel :**

_Je reprends dans une demi-heure et après je devrais partir plus tôt pour le conduire à son médecin. Donc dans tout les cas je vais sécher une partie. _

**De Rachel :**

_Comme tu le sens, moi sa sonne donc je file, bisous. _

Les sons de notification firent réagir Blaine lâchant une glaire tout droite vers la bassine. Regardant Kurt juste en face. Les yeux de Blaine, se regard d'homme abattu, les yeux lumineux le rendit adorable à fixer.

- Tiens j'ai ta salade et ton verre pour tes médicaments… Lui murmura Kurt approchant le tout sur le lit de son ami.

- M…Merci. Dit-il faiblement.

Kurt aida Blaine à se redresser sur son lit et l'aida à manger. Blaine prit son pilulier et mit les médicaments dans sa bouche prenant une simple gorgé d'eau et avala le tout. Sous les yeux de Kurt visiblement surpris de tous ses médicaments pour une soi-disant bronchite.

- Je vais devoir retourné à la Dalton après, je reviendrais pour 4 :15, qu'on est le temps de te préparer pour ton rendez-vous…

- Alors… file…

- A tout à l'heure, mange bien et repose-toi. Si ça ne va pas…

- Je téléphonerais à ma mère et a ma seconde mère qui est en face de moi. Râla Blaine.

- Exactement ! Riait quand à lui, Kurt.

- 3310.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le code du portail, ça t'évitera de sonner. Justifier Blaine.

- Ok !

Il partit en direction de l'extérieur de la propriété, avec un regret de laisser Blaine dans cette situation seul, mais la Dalton et les cours l'appelaient, et son père ne tolérerait pas une absence aussi longue pour ça. Il rentra rapidement dans la Dalton et n'attendait qu'une chose, retrouver Blaine juste après. Kurt se précipita à quitter le bâtiment lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Sortant les clés de voiture de son blazer, y jetant son sac et mit le contacte. La voiture quitta les lieux rapidement et fut très vite rendus devant le manoir. Kurt baissa sa vitre et entra le code pour ouvrir les grilles du manoir. La voiture avança doucement vers le perron, regardant par les fenêtres s'il voyait son ami quelque part, en vain. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et descendit.

Pénétrant dans le manoir regardant sur les pièces principales appelant son ami.

- Blaine, tu es là ? Sans réponse.

Il monta les escaliers se dirigeant vers la chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte, il dormait et ne s'était pas habiller. Kurt s'approcha de lui et le réveilla doucement.

- Blaine… On va devoir y allez.

- Mhmmm Laisse-moi dormir. Grogna le bouclé encore tout transpirant.

- Bon lève toi faut qu'on t'habille. Répondit Kurt sur on ton sec.

Blaine s'assied sur son lit se frottant les yeux, ayant du mal à garder l'équilibre de cette position, Kurt alla dans son dressing et lui prit des vêtements propres.

- Je peux m'habiller seul. Grogna une nouvelle fois le bouclé avec son regard méchant.

- Très bien, bah fais-donc et vite on va être en retard.

- Alors fais ?

- Oui…. Soupira Blaine voulant s'énerver mais fut vite rattrapé par sa migraine.

Kurt assista à la scène d'habillage de Blaine voyant le jeune homme avoir du mal à enfilé son tee shirt alors que le chino était passé sans problème.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton… Euh ok. Répondit subitement Blaine venant d'avoir un léger vertige.

Kurt rétracta le tee shirt au maximum et passa les bras de son ami dans les manches, puis la tête. Blaine baissa sont vêtement jusqu'en bas. Kurt tendit sa main pour aider Blaine à se lever, main que le jeune lui attrapa avec une poigne énorme. Ses premiers pas depuis midi était compliqué pour lui, alors il le suivit de près et passa devant lui pour la descente des escaliers. Une fois en bas, Kurt prit le manteau du bouclé et l'aida a l'enfilé. Partant vers la voiture. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se rendit chez le médecin.

- Tourne à gauche, puis troisième a gauche et après c'est la deuxième à droite… Marmonna Blaine qui lui indiquer le chemin à suivre.

- D'accord. Répondit simplement Kurt.

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux, une fois rendue au cabinet médicale Kurt aida Blaine à marché et l'installa dans la salle d'attente se posant à ses côtés. Les autres patients les dévisagèrent, visiblement homophobe et pensant que les deux était en couple ce qui répugna le visage de Blaine.

- Quoi ? Ta un problème toi ?

- Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu…

- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils nous dévisagent ? Dit-il s'énervant et posant rapidement ses mains sur ses tempes qui le lancèrent.

- Ne t'énerves pas, on est qu'ami de toute façon qu'est-ce-que ça peux te faire qu'on soit regardé bizarrement ? Tenta de justifier Kurt.

- Si seulement il y aurait plus que… Murmura très doucement Blaine.

- Tu as dis quoi, je ne t'ai pas entendu ? Murmura à son tour Kurt.

- Rien, rien. Grogna Blaine.

La secrétaire arrive dans la salle d'attente et appela le patient suivant.

- Blaine Devon Anderson.

Il se leva et repoussa le bras de Kurt qui voulait l'accompagner dans le cabinet.

- Reste-la c'est bon je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Râla le bouclé.

- Euh, ok je t'attends alors… Dit-il se rasseyant dans la salle.

C'est avec difficulté qu'il entra dans le cabinet dont le médecin fit aussitôt allonger le jeune homme sur son banc d'examinassions.

- Et bien Anderson, on s'était revu après ta première chimiothérapie mais là ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… Tu ne supportes pas la chimio on dirait… Tu y as été quand ?

- Uh, mardi… Souffla Blaine.

- D'accord et il t'a dit quoi le médecin là-bas ?

- Que, c'était soignable quoi qu'il ne faille pas que je perde espoir.

- Et tu perds espoir ?

- Non, mais c'est dure de tenir parfois, surtout à l'école…

- Personne ne le sait ? S'interloqua le médecin.

- Non, personne je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Soupira Blaine.

- Écoutes, je peux te donner un traitement ce que je vais faire, mais en plus de tes médicaments quotidien ce sera un peu lourd à force, donc on va passer a des plantes un peu.

- Mais, j'ai une question… Je fais de la chimio ok mais pourquoi un traitement quotidien en plus… Ce n'est pas ça qui me fatigue ?

- Car tu as eu pas mal d'antécédent de santé durant ton enfance, et étant donnée que la chimio c'est un produit lourd pour quelqu'un de ton âge, malgré sa faible dose, ton médecin de la bas et moi-même avons décidé qu'un traitement quotidien par cachet également pour te calmer les douleurs et les effets secondaires et tout le toutime te soit épargné au maximum. Expliqua le médecin pendant que celui-ci lui fit l'ordonnance.

- Je pourrais allez en cours demain ? S'interrogea Blaine.

- Non, tu te reposes et tu reprendras lundi, ce sera mieux ainsi.

- Je, j'ai une soirée dimanche… Est-ce-que je pourrais y allez ? Crispa Blaine.

- Ah ces jeunes ! Tant que tu ne fumes pas, ne bois pas et que tu te sens apte à tenir tard oui mais, pas d'alcool, pas de tabac, pas de drogue pour ton cancer…

- Oui je sais. S'énerva Blaine rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre ce mot. Je sais docteur, c'est bon.

Il observa Blaine, toujours allongé sur le banc, lâchant un soupire le voyant dans cet état.

- Je téléphonerais à ta mère ce soir pour qu'elle sache que tu es bien venue.

- Je peux lui, dire moi-même. Répliqua Blaine se levant du banc.

- Tient, donc voici tes médicaments, par contre tu ne peux pas les prendre en même temps que les autres, attends un peu pour ceux-là, pas que tu fasses un surdosage.

- Merci… Soupira Blaine

- Allez, soit courageux ça va allez ! Répondit le médecin en lui tapotant l'épaule le poussant hors de son cabinet.

Kurt s'avança vers lui et quittèrent le cabinet médical en direction de la pharmacie. Pas un mot à nouveau durant le trajet. Blaine alla dans la pharmacie, seul, laissant attendre Kurt dans sa voiture un bon quart d'heure et revint avec sa poche de médicament.

- Et donc, tu as quoi exactement ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai un coup de fatigue voilà tout. Se justifiait Blaine d'une voix épuisé mais encore capable de lui parler sèchement.

Kurt le conduit chez moi, la maison n'était qu'à deux pas de là, entrant le code et pénétra la propriété, Kurt se gara devant la porte à nouveau. Blaine n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de son ami, il descendit et entra dans la maison aussi vite qu'il est descendu. Il le suivit. Blaine était installé dans le salon posant les boites de médicaments parmi les autres devant un meuble qui semblait servir de pharmacie.

- Wow tout ça comme médicament… S'étonna Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ? S'écria Blaine.

- Bah en même temps tu es malade je vais au moins attendre que ta mère rentre… Et je n'ai même pas droit à un remerciement pour t'avoir accompagné jusque la bas ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé. Répliqua le bouclé.

- Très bien, alors je m'en vais, à plus tard. Dit-il tournant les talons.

Blaine se mit à courir mais vacilla rapidement.

- Kuurt at…attend… Soupirait-il par un murmure faisant tombé un vase sur son passage tentant de se rattraper à se dernier pour ne pas chuter en vain.

- Blaine…. Ça va ?! Paniqua Kurt.

Kurt l'aida a se redresser et l'assied sur le canapé. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive vraiment Blaine ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je, suis malade, enfin… J'ai été malade dans ma jeunesse et du coup le moindre truc m'affaiblit et je dois prendre des tonnes de traitement… Se rattrapa le bouclé, totalement épuisé.

- Viens je vais te remettre dans ta chambre. Soupira Kurt, levant avec bien du mal son ami, bien plus lourd que lui de part sa morphologie et ses muscles.

Blaine mordilla ses lèvres lâchant un terrible soupire mais se laissa monté de force, au fond il savait que Kurt ne lui voudrait aucun mal, juste, son bien. Une fois arrivée a l'étage, Kurt n'en pouvait plus, mais il ne lui resté que quelques pas à faire, et il pourra enfin poser son ami sur le lit. Poussant la porte de chambre, Kurt défit les draps et laissa Blaine s'y mettre.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Kurt ? Demandait Blaine.

- Parce que nous sommes amis. Répliqua Kurt.

- Aucun de mes potes ne ferait ça… Dit-il doucement.

- Je, euh… Kurt s'emballa ne trouvant guère ses mots…

- Kuurt… Tu rougis ? Grogna tendrement Blaine allongé sur son lit lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

- Je…. Tu, pour moi tu es plus qu'un ami, et qu'un meilleur ami.

A cet instant, le cœur de Blaine se mit à battre plus fort encore, il savait que Kurt l'aimait enfin, alors que lui-même sait qu'il ressent quelque chose. Mais si il tenta quoi que ce soit avec lui et que sa maladie gagna du terrain et le tuer ? Blaine n'accepterait pas de voir Kurt souffrir. Le voir changer, et mourir à petite flamme, Blaine ne pourrait supporter que Kurt ait à vivre ça.

- Je, écoute Kurt, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les histoires d'amour, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on brise notre amitié pour un coup de folie, tu comprends ? Soupira désespérément Blaine sous les yeux rouges de Kurt.

Pendant de longues minutes un silence régna en maître dans le manoir entier.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait vraiment dommage, et on se connait à peine.

- C'est exact. Souriait Blaine.

- Je crois entendre une voiture, c'est ta mère ? Questionna Kurt.

- Sûrement…

- Je vais voir attends.

Kurt descendit les escaliers comme en maître de maison et la porte s'ouvrit au même moment, découvrant une grande brune habillé en vêtement tout droit venant des plus grands couturier de la mode.

- Oh, euh… Vous êtes Mrs Anderson je présume ?

- Oui, c'est moi et tu es…

- Kurt, Kurt Hummel, un ami de Blaine.

- Ah c'est toi qui l'a amené au médecin, c'est gentil de ta part tu sais. Comment il va ?

- Il est très épuisé et quand je vois tout les médicaments qu'il prend ça fait peur… Répondit Kurt embarrassé de voir son ami, son béguin dans cet état.

- Je comprends, mais il va allez mieux de jours en jours, Blaine est quelqu'un de fort ! Répondit la mère de Blaine un peu surprise de voir un étudiant de la Dalton se préoccupait autant de son fils.

- J'espère… Je repasserais demain lui amener ses cours et viendrais le chercher dimanche si il est en forme pour la soirée.

- Oui, si il est en forme. Il dormirait chez toi c'est ça ?

- Oui on a une chambre de libre donc c'est très bien ça m'aurait évité à moi ou a vous de venir tardivement. Justifia Kurt.

- J'apprécie ta sympathie à l'égard de mon fils. Sincèrement.

- Blaine à fait beaucoup pour moi en peu de temps, lui apporter les devoirs n'est qu'une simple chose en signe de reconnaissance. Par contre je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, Lima ce n'est pas à côté et, j'ai trop de choses à faire chez moi.

- D'accord rentre bien alors, à plus tard, Kurt c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça. Dit-il en souriant et quittant le manoir.

Kurt quitta la résidence et prit la direction de Lima. La mère de Blaine, elle monta vers la chambre de son fils et le découvrit en train de dormir. Glissa un sourire et entreprit la fermeture de la porte quand….

- Maman… Marmonna son fils.

- Oui trésor ? Dit-elle s'approchant de son lit.

- Mhmm… Aaa… Ou est…

- Kurt ?

- Oui, il est ou… Souffla Blaine.

- Il est rentré chez lui, il s'est assez occupé de toi aujourd'hui c'est un gentil garçon, un bon ami que tu as là. Lui dit-elle en lui caressant les petites bouclettes qui touchèrent quelque peut son front.

- Mais… Je…

- Sshhh… Reste tranquille, repose-toi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Dit-elle en partant.

Kurt rentra chez lui mais fit un crochet au Lima Bean prendre un café et y retrouva avec stupéfaction Santana et Brittany.

- Hey salut vous deux, vous allez bien ?

- Oh Porcelaine ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ?

- Bonjour toi ! Répondit à son tour Brittany

- Oh euh je prends un café, la journée à été rude…

- Tu as couché avec Blaine c'est ça ?! S'excita Santana.

- Non, il est cloué au lit il est bourré de médicament il va au plus mal. Dit-il haussant ses épaules.

- J'espère qu'il sera là tout de même à la soirée car sinon ce sera bien triste…

- Tu sors avec comme moi je sors avec Santana ?

- Brittany… Râla doucement Santana.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? S'étonna Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- Oui bon voilà… On test on se fait plaisir quoi. Répondit Santana avec son air pathétique mais joyeux.

- Je suis content pour vous deux, sincèrement.

- Merci Porcelaine, et toi avec Blaine ?

- Bah écoute… Je lui ai dis que je ne ressentais pas de l'amitié, et je me suis pris une bonne pancarte à travers la face, il a dit vouloir préserver l'amitié car lui et les histoires d'amours… Soupira Porcelaine…

- Oh mince il t'a brisé le cœur…. Soupira à son tour Brittany.

- A toi t'attaquer maintenant Porcelaine, envoûte-le, fais-le craqué. Répondit Santana avec un regard persuasif.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Kurt.

- Evidemment, tu dois l'impressionner et il craquera. Lui dit-elle avec un doux clin d'œil.

- Bon bah on verra… Sinon le Glee Club ?

- Kurt, on n'a pas le droit de t'en parler maintenant que tu es un Warblers… Mais ce n'est pas la joie, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… On fait avec quoi.

- Les Communales approchent ! Dit-il en riant.

- On va les perdre alors !

- A ce point ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Et oui ! Allez, je pars chercher Britt je ne sais même pas ou elle s'est barrée… A dimanche Kurt !

- A plus tard Santana !

Kurt prit enfin son café après avoir discuté un petit moment avec Santana, se posant à une table et se mit à consulter sa boite mail sur son iPad toujours avec lui. Quand une silhouette féminine et d'un homme s'approcha de lui.

- Hey Kurt, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Oh, Rachel, Finn décidément je croise tout le monde !

- On a croisé Santana et Britt en effet. Répliqua Finn.

- Bon comment ce passe tes cours a la Dalton ? Demanda Rachel

- Ça va, je m'y fais tu sais, par contre Blaine est très malade, j'ai du l'amener au médecin tout à l'heure… Dit-il lâchant un soupire.

- Ah merde j'espère qu'il pourra venir à la soirée tout de même…

- J'espère aussi… Enfin bref, tout vas comme vous voulez a McKinley ?

- Kurt… On ne peut pas t'en parler tu es un adversaire… Je suis désolé. Lui répondit Rachel prenant sa main la joignant dans la sienne.

- Cette déontologie des Glee Clubs me fait vraiment… Chier !

- Putain je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends un mot pareil de ta bouche Kurt. Ria Finn.

- Bon excuse-nous Kurt mais on à pas vraiment de temps là on est juste venue prendre une boisson et on s'en va, on se voit dimanche de toute façon. A plus tard ! Dit-elle s'empressant de l'embrasser et de fuir comme une voleuse.

Kurt lâcha un énième soupire, ses amies changent du tout au tout depuis son départ, mise à part Santana qui a l'air de plus se rapprocher de lui… Il se sent écouté et aimé qu'en présence se Blaine et de Santana, pour lui, Rachel change et il n'apprécie guère ce changement brutale… Mais c'est comme ça, après tout sont choix était fait et il se doutait au fond, qu'il y aurait du sacrifice. Kurt se leva de sa table et partit, rentrant chez lui. Burt n'était toujours pas là. Alors il en profita pour écrire à l'ordinateur les cours de Blaine qu'il imprima également aussitôt.

**A Blaine :**

_Pour tes cours je m'amuses à te les faire sur ordinateur, ils te seront fournis demain imprimer etc, ça va mieux toi ?_

La sonnerie de notification réveilla Blaine, qui prit son téléphone et répondit au message.

**A Kurt :**

_Je viens de me réveiller, donc on va dire ouais. Merci pour les cours c'est vraiment sympas de ta part… _

**A Blaine :**

_Il n'y à pas de quoi, tu sais ça m'occupe et puis bon tu ferais autant pour moi, j'espère juste que tu seras sur pied pour dimanche…_

Blaine ne répondit pas à ce message préférant se rendormir plutôt que de rattraper une migraine à envoyer des messages. Kurt, attendit bêtement une réponse quand il vit au bout de trente minutes d'attentes rien. Il décida de prendre sa douche.

Burt rentra, et entendit l'eau couler alors il prépara aussitôt le repas et attendit la descente des marches de son fils. Mais Kurt est bien long, le temps qu'il fasse ses rituels d'hydratation, il eut le temps de réchauffer les plats au moins deux fois.

- Bon, Kurt ça va être froid… Râla son père.

- Oui, j'arrive j'arrive. Dit-il dévalant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Ils se mirent à table parlant du garage qui avait un peu de mal à pêcher de la clientèle par les temps actuelle.

- L'aide de ton ami, Blaine ne serait pas de refus tu sais…

- Bah ce n'est pas demain qu'il viendra il est cloué au lit, il est malade.

- Ah merde il à quoi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais il reste flou sur sa santé on en parle peu, il dévie toujours ce sujet…

- Oh, je vois, et… Ta journée était bonne ?

- Oui oui. Répondit Kurt.

La discussion fut courte et froide durant ce repas, Kurt quitta rapidement la table disant bonne nuit à son père partant aussitôt se couché. Burt ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre. Il se mit dans son lit, emmitouflé dans les draps et couette quand son téléphone sonna.

**Blaine Anderson**

_Décrocher. Raccrocher._

- Allo, Blaine ?

- Kuurrt ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Je m'ennui, et j'en ai marre d'être dans le noir à faire que dormir je voulais parler mais ma mère doit déjà dormir…

- Tu dois te reposer Blaine…

- Kurt, je me sens seul j'en ai marre d'être cloué au lit tu comprends ? Je te demande qu'une chose, parle-moi…

- Blaine, je suis épuisé je passerais demain mais je t'en prie, rendors-toi et repose toi…

- Fouuu… Souffla fortement Blaine à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Les bips sonnèrent annonçant la fin de la transmission. Kurt lâcha un petit gémissement d'étonnement, il lui a raccroché au nez, il à osé lui raccrocher au nez… C'est une chose que Kurt déteste subir, mais il été trop fatigué pour s'en soucier et préféra s'endormir.

Le vendredi se déroulèrent comme le jeudi, ennuyant pour Kurt, comme pour Blaine, qui dormait encore alors qu'il était 3PM passé. Kurt arrêta la cours tôt le vendredi ce qui lui permit de faire un rapide passage chez Blaine lui apportant tout les cours manqués. Kurt se gara sous le perron et entra dans la maison qui dégagea un silence bien pesant à son goût.

- Blaine ? Appela Kurt dans chaque pièce commune avant de se digérer à l'étage.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et regarda le bouclé dormir paisiblement avec un grand sourire sur son visage toujours fatigué mais ayant une mine un peu plus convenable que la veille. Il posa les imprimés sur son bureau, prenant une fiche du bloc de papier sur le bureau et y laissa un mot.

_Blaine,  
Je t'ai mis sur ton bureau tout tes cours, pour ce qui est des exercices ne t'embête pas avec ça je les ferais pour moi et je t'enverrais le tout par Facebook avec des formulations différente pas qu'on croit que tu as trichés. On se voit dimanche j'espère… Tiens-moi au courant.  
À plus tard. K._

Déposant le mot sur la table de nuit à côté de ce pilulier qui continua toujours à l'intrigué. Kurt quitta la résidence des Anderson et prit la route pour Lima rentrant chez lui.

Arriver chez lui Kurt voyait un groupe de fille s'approchait au loin de sa maison, il y prêta attention quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans sa maison, fermant la porte derrière-lui. Le temps de se rendre dans la cuisine prendre une boisson énergisante, la sonnette du domicile des Hummel se mit à retentir, Kurt se dirigea vers l'entrée et y trouva ses trois amies. Rachel, Mercedes et Tina.

- Hey qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ? S'étonna avec joie Kurt.

- On s'est dit que l'on pourrait passer une petite fin d'après-midi ensemble et préparer la cave de Rachel pour la fête de dimanche ? S'exprima Tina.

- Oui, donc on est venue te chercher à l'improviste ! Répliqua Rachel.

- Tu nous manques beaucoup donc moindre occasion de se voir le plus possible est bon. Ajouta à son tour Mercedes.

- Oh euh, bah je ferme la maison, allons-y ! Leur répondit Kurt glissant un sourire harmonieux.

Les amis partirent en direction de la maison de Rachel pendant que Kurt ne quitta son iPhone des mains dans l'espérance le voir sonner. Arrivée quelques minutes après ils descendirent aussitôt dans la cave.

- Alors Kurt que dirais-tu si nous mettrions les canapés ici, et le bar là ? Demanda Rachel.

- Les instruments ici montrèrent du bout de son doigt Mercedes.

- Euh…

- Bien-sûr on mettra les couchettes en coin là-bas pour ceux qui veulent dormir ici, et les tickets pour l'alcool seront a l'entrée de la maison. Rajouta Rachel.

- Les filles… Tenta Kurt de parler.

- Oui donc tu pourras dormir ici avec Blaine et nous tous ! Ce sera super ! S'exprima Tina.

- Stop ! Hurla Kurt. Jetant un silence dans la salle.

- Ça ne te convient pas ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Si c'est très bien, juste une chose, je rentrerais chez moi et si Blaine vient il ne dormira pas ici, quant à tes foutues ticket d'alcool Rachel, tu n'en tireras aucun avantage car une limitation de boire alors que tous dorment ici c'est absurde tu ne vas pas avoir grand monde avec une telle chose.

- Pourtant tu n'aimes pas l'alcool… Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais je pense aux autres, je me mets à leurs places… Marmonna Kurt fixant toujours son téléphone qui était dans sa main gauche.

- Bon, écoute on n'est pas là pour se disputer ou se faire des remarques désobligeante, nous sommes là pour organiser la soirée de dimanche je vous rappelle. Lança Tina.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Répondit Mercedes en haussant les épaules.

Les amies se regardèrent et se mirent à bouger quelques meubles puis prirent un bloc-note pour écrire le programme.

- Vous proposez quoi ? Demanda Rachel.

- Karaoké ! Dit Mercedes.

- Jeu de la bouteille ! Répondit à son tour Tina.

- Et toi, Kurt ? Demanda Rachel.

- Euh… Je n'ai jamais ?

- Oh ! Putain parfait ce jeu encore mieux que la bouteille ! Ria Rachel !

- On va s'amuser ! S'exclamèrent les amies tous en même temps.

- Bon allez je vais y allez j'ai des devoirs à faire et les faire pour Blaine aussi… Soupira Kurt.

- Oh… Tu nous laisses déjà ? Déplora Rachel et Mercedes.

- Je reviens dimanche ce n'est pas la mort… Allez à plus tard les filles. Dit-il en leur faisant la bise et partit chez lui.

Arriver chez lui il partit aussitôt faire ses devoirs et ceux de Blaine en même temps, et attendit désespérément un message de remerciement de Blaine, mais… L'heure tourne et toujours aucun message de sa part.

Blaine se réveilla voyant qu'il était 7 :30PM passé, il se frotta les yeux et prit le mot de Kurt et le lis. Un sourire pouvait se voir sur son visage qui reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Il sortit de son lit et partit en direction du salon rejoindre sa mère.

- Hey, Maman ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Coucou trésor ça va mieux ?

- Un petit peu oui.

- Bonsoir, Blaine. Se fut entendre d'une voix sèche, c'était son père.

- Papa. Répondit simplement Blaine.

- J'ai dormit toute ma nuit et ce jusqu'à maintenant ? S'interrogea Blaine.

- Oui, c'est vraiment beaucoup mais ça ne pouvait pas te faire de mal. Répondit sa mère caressant sa joue.

- Bon tu fais le repas quand ? S'écria le père.

- Oui, c'est bon je le fais oh… Râla sa mère. Tu manges avec nous Blaine ?

- Ouais, je vais juste allez me douché avant et je redescends.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Blaine monta les escaliers se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se dévêtu allumant l'eau de la douche quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

**De David :**

_Bonsoir Blaine, nous espérons te revoir en forme dès lundi ou mardi pour quelques performances._

Blaine ne prit la peine de répondre à ce message allant directement sous la douche. Aussitôt finit, aussitôt habillé, il descendit rejoindre ses parents se restaurer avec eux. Le dîner fut sans un seul dialogue quand le père se mit à parler.

- Nous payons assez chère ta scolarité et tu trouves le moyen de ne pas allez en cours…

- Chéri… Répondit sèchement la mère de Blaine prenant sa défense.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un cancer et a me tapé de la chimiothérapie et devoir subir des effets néfaste le temps de m'y habituer. Répondit sèchement le bouclé fixant méchamment son père.

- Tu vas baisser ton regard avant que je me lève. S'énerva son père.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me cogné ? Ce n'est pas tes coups qui me feront devenir hétéro et me retirons ce cancer.

- Blaine arrête s'il te plait… Supplia sa mère.

- Tu as de la chance que je reparte demain matin pour l'Allemagne.

- J'aurais la paix c'est sûre. Lâcha Blaine.

Son père se leva et le gifla fortement. Blaine avait la joue totalement rouge et avait mal a sa mâchoire, il quitta la table et se renferma dans sa chambre.

- Et toi surtout la ramène pas. Répondit Mr Anderson à sa femme.

Se jetant dans son lit, Blaine prit son ordinateur se connectant à son Facebook pour y écrire un statut avant de se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain.

**Blaine Anderson 8 :15PM**

_Vivement dimanche pour me vidé la tête. _


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt finissait de manger et fit la vaisselle avant de monter dans sa chambre et envoyer les devoirs écrit à Blaine sur son Facebook Messenger. Lorsqu'il vit ce statut, une envie folle de commenter l'envoûta, mais ne le fera pas, lui mettant un simple message en privée.

**A Blaine Anderson :**

_Voilà les exercices. A dimanche, bon courage…_

Le lendemain, Kurt nourrit à son habitude Pavarotti qui n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais c'était sûrement son plumage qui l'épuisa. Son père l'attendit, comme bien souvent, Kurt accompagnait son père à l'atelier pour prendre soin administrativement de son garage, alors Kurt géra toute la matinée le secrétariat. A sa pause déjeuner il regarda son téléphone et à son plus grand désespoir aucun message ne lui avait été envoyé, pas un de Blaine, ni de Rachel. Il se rendit au BreatStiX cherché le repas à emporter pour lui et son père et il y croisa avec étonnement la mère de Blaine.

- Oh, madame Anderson, bonjour. Comment vas Blaine ?

- Oh bonjour, Kurt. Et bien il va un peu mieux il tient debout et peu marché un peu plus normalement.

- Ah c'est super, il pourra venir à la soirée de demain.

- Je compte sur toi pour pas qu'il fume et ni boire de l'alcool.

- Je ferais mon possible ! Bonne journée Mrs Anderson.

- A toi aussi Kurt.

Blaine va mieux et son sourire se sentit sur son visage, Kurt oublia presque une poche de nourriture tellement qu'il était aux anges à cet instant. Lorsqu'il arrive au garage avec les poches et son grand sourire son père ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Je ne pensais pas que faire les courses te ferait autant plaisir.

- Juste une bonne nouvelle, Blaine va mieux j'ai croisé sa mère au BreatStiX… Dit-il avec son grand sourire.

Les deux hommes mangèrent ensemble dans le bureau et se remirent au boulot aussitôt leurs plateau repas engloutit. Le téléphone ne sonna guère, ce qui laissa pas mal de temps à Kurt de revoir l'organisation de son père qui laisse pleinement à désirer. Ce qui lui prit toute sa journée.

Le soir venu, Kurt rentra chez lui avec son père épuisé.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Blaine ?

- Non… Aucun message, rien…. Soupira Kurt.

- Il est sûrement occuper tu sais. Tenta de justifier son père.

- Ouais peut-être. Répondit Kurt prenant la direction de la cuisine prenant un simple sandwich en guise de repas montant aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Il prit son téléphone et téléphona aussitôt à Rachel.

- Kurt ?

- Rachel ça va toi ?

- Bah oui, oui, toi non ?

- Il ne m'a pas contacté de la journée… Soupira Kurt.

- Il est sûrement encore malade…

- Oui mais j'ai vue sa mère tout à l'heure me disant qu'il va un peu mieux…

- Ecoutes vous n'êtes qu'ami en même temps, laisse-le respirer tu le verras demain.

- Oui, tu as raison… Je suis épuisé j'en ai marre. Soupira une nouvelle fois Kurt.

- Je sais Kurt mais dit toi qu'à force il va craquer pour toi, si ça se trouve demain même !

- Tu parles… Marmonna Kurt.

- Allez, regarde toi un film et va te coucher et on se voit demain !

- Ok, je vais regarder Pretty Woman.

- Oui voilà ça va te changer les idées.

- Hé, Rachel.

- Hm ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi ! Bisous !

Kurt alluma sa télévision et mit LifeTime qui ce soir là diffusait Pretty Woman. S'installant dans son lit regardant la télé, toujours son téléphone proche de lui en cas d'un éventuelle message. Mais ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il en aura un. Kurt connaissant le film il finit par très vite s'endormir devant. Si il savait que Blaine regardait le même et que lui, tenait jusqu'à la fin, peut-être ne se serait-il pas endormit…

Blaine et sa mère adore ce film, et le regardèrent dans le salon avec du pop-corn.

- C'est chiant quand on connait le film… Ironisa sa mère.

- Ouais… Soupira Blaine

- Donc demain je t'amène chez ton ami Kurt à quelle heure ?

- Euh, bah quand tu peux hein…

- Ce n'était pas lui qui venait te prendre logiquement ?

- Je ne sais plus maman, je lui enverrais un message demain matin pour lui dire que tu m'amène au pire et comme ça il n'y aura aucun problème.

- D'accord on fera comme ça. Et tu dors là-bas du coup ?

- Oui, et on ira a la Dalton ensemble, d'où j'ai deux sacs pour demain, ceux de cours et ceux de rechange ou le blazer est dedans quoi.

- Tu y connais du monde à cette soirée ? S'interrogea à nouveau sa mère.

- Pas du tout mise à part Kurt, les autres c'est juste de visage et encore tu sais.

- Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Pas du tout, tant que je m'amuse avec Kurt ça me va. Bon tu ne te vexe pas si je pars me couché ? Je suis un peu fatigué…

- Tu fais que dormir, allez file sale larve !

- Bonne nuit maman. Dit-il amoureusement.

- Bonne nuit Blainey mon trésor chéri !

Il lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre dormir, envoyant un rapide message à Kurt pour demain.

**A Kurt :**

_Salut Kurt, j'arriverais demain dans le début d'après-midi, c'est ma mère qui m'amènera jusqu'à chez toi. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être avec toi. B._

Prenant son coussin qu'il plaqua contre son torse, Blaine s'endormit paisiblement à l'idée de se retrouver avec son protégé de la Dalton, Kurt.

C'est enfin ce soir qu'à lieu la soirée de Rachel, Kurt s'était préparé et s'est vêtu de sa plus belle création pour impressionner Blaine. Il ne savait pas quand exactement il débarquerait mais qu'importe, il le voulait et fera tout pour le faire craqué ce soir. Tout le monde se préparer de leurs côtés, l'heure de rendez-vous était 6 :30PM.

- Comment tu me trouves papa ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Tu es très bien, ni trop excentrique, ni trop bâclé, tu es parfait.

- Je veux vraiment lui faire bonne impression tu sais…

- Tu y arriveras Kurt tu m'as bien impressionné moi, alors lui… Dit-il d'un rire moqueur.

A cet instant une berline sombre se gara en double file devant le domicile des Hummel.

- Oh quelle voiture… Bava Burt.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est lui… Désespéra Kurt.

- Bah va l'accueillir… Marmonna Burt.

Kurt alla vers la porte l'ouvrant au moment ou Blaine s'apprêta à sonner.

- Oh, salut Kurt. Lui lança Blaine tout souriant, vêtu d'un gilet rouge avec un polo raillé, et un jeans sombre.

- Entre Blaine, entre ! Lui répondit Kurt en rougissant.

Blaine posa ses affaires au pied de l'escalier et s'avança vers le salon pour saluer Burt.

- Hey Blaine ça va toi ? Tendant sa main.

- Bonjour Mr… Burt, un peu mieux et vous ça va ? Prenant la poigne de Burt la serrant avec force.

- Tu es arrivé tôt. S'étonna Kurt.

- Au moins on à le temps de répéter quelques chansons. Lui sourit Blaine.

- Tu, tu as envie qu'on chante, ici ? Devant mon père ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais, ça vous gêne à vous Burt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non pas le moindre du monde.

Blaine s'approcha du Piano et Kurt se mit à la fenêtre. Il donna une partition à Kurt.

- Oh, la fameuse Baby it's cold outside… Souria Kurt.

- Ouais, donc on fait comme dans la comédie, un coup toi, un coup moi.

- Musique Maestro !

Blaine se mit à jouer les premières notes au piano pendant que Kurt retourna se placer à la fenêtre. C'est Kurt qui se lança en premier.

**I really can't stay  
But baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away  
But baby, it's cold outside  
This evening has been...  
Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful, what's your hurry ?  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really, I'd better scurry  
Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more...  
Put some records on while I pour  
The neighbors might think  
Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink?  
No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how...  
Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell  
I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay  
Baby, don't hold out**

Ooohh, but, Baby it's cold outside

I've got to get home  
But baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat  
It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand  
I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see...  
How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
Think of my life long sorrow...  
At least there will be plenty implied  
If you got pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay  
Get over that hold out  
Oooohhh, but/Baby it's cold outsiiiiideee

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent passionnément alors que Kurt avait totalement quitté la fenêtre pour finir au côté de Blaine au piano qui trôna le salon. Blaine était gêné et fit des sourires timides à Kurt, qui lui, en fit des longs et beau qui charmèrent Blaine.

- Tu seras toujours meilleure que la fille qu'on m'a collée… Marmonna avec humour Blaine.

- En tout cas, tu es prêt c'est certain. S'exprima Burt.

- Oui, tu es prêt c'est sûr. Ajouta Kurt.

- Merci à vous deux, ça me touche.

Kurt partit en direction de sa chambre faisant signe à Blaine de le suivre, ce qu'il exécuta aussitôt. Une fois dans la chambre, Kurt montra Pavarotti à Blaine.

- Hey, salut toi ! Il a l'air malade… Lui dit Blaine tirant la tête.

- Oui, il est bizarre en ce moment, c'est sûrement car il change de plumage non ?

- Oui, c'est son plumage qui lui demande toute son énergie, il va allez mieux ne t'en fais pas. Souri Blaine.

Kurt s'assieds sur son lit, Blaine sur le banc de la chambre. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que les premiers mots ne sortent.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pendant mon absence à la Dalton, les cours et les devoirs c'est vraiment sympas de ta part.

- C'est la moindre des choses tu sais.

- C'est à quel heure qu'on doit s'y rendre déjà ?

- 6 :30PM. Donc on à encore un peu de temps… Marmonna Kurt.

- Et si on sortait dehors faire un tour ? Proposa timidement Blaine.

- Très bien, allons-y alors !

Les deux amis sortirent dehors, se promenant dans le quartier résidentiel du châtain.

- Tu vie ici depuis toujours ?

- Ouais, mon père n'a pas voulu déménager, ni changer de maison après le décès de ma mère, je suis né ici, j'y grandis mais je ne veux pas y rester. Ma vie est ailleurs qu'ici.

- Tu veux allez ou après ? Demanda Blaine fronçant ses sourcils.

- New-York serait pas mal, ou bien Paris. Et toi tu n'as pas d'ambitions ?

- Gué… Si bien sûr, bien sûr qui n'en a pas ? Se rattrapa Blaine.

- Gay ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Oui, la légalisation du mariage gay dans les 51 états. Riait bêtement le bouclé.

- C'est un souhait pas une ambition personnelle ça…. Ria Kurt à son tour.

- Je, pour être franc, Kurt je n'y ai pas encore songé tu sais… Paris c'est jolie. Haussant ses épaules ce qui donna un sourire à Kurt.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt, il y avait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et visiblement, cela lui manqué. Ils continuèrent à marcher silencieusement dans le quartier, et finissent par retourner chez Kurt. Lorsqu'ils arrivent Burt était au téléphone, alors ils pénétrèrent la maison faisant le moindre bruit possible, montant aussitôt à l'étage.

- Hm, sinon il y aura qui à la soirée ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tout le Glee Club en faîte. Santana, Britt, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Tina et Artie, c'est tout il me semble mise à par nous.

- Ça en fait du monde. Répondit le bouclé visiblement anxieux.

- T'en fais pas, ils sont sympas. Bon euh par contre, je vais allez chercher le lit de camp je reviens.

- D'accord, je ne bouges pas.

Blaine attentait le retour de Kurt qui ne tarda pas puisqu'il le lit de camp était plié dans la salle de bain juste à côté.

- Et voilà, j'y dormirais bien ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Tu, vas me laisser ton lit ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui tu es malade il te faut un bon matelas.

- Je, je ne peux pas accepter ça, Kurt… Dit-il étant embarrasser.

- Bref, pas de discussion. Je vais me préparer à la salle de bain et on part. Lui répondit Kurt.

L'heure approcha et Kurt sortit enfin de sa salle de bain pendant que Blaine attendait en fixant les oreillers du lit de Kurt.

- On peut y allez c'est bon ! S'écria Kurt.

- Et bien, allons-y alors. Souria son ami.

Ils partirent en direction de la maison de Rachel qui était à quelques minutes à pied, c'est main dans la main que les deux jeunes hommes s'y rendirent.

- Hey salut les garçons ! Entrer c'est en bas ! S'exclama Rachel qui accueillit les invités en haut.

- Oh salut Porcelaine et Blaine Warblers ! S'écria Santana.

- Salut Santana.

- Bonsoir Santana, Brittany et… Vous tous ! S'exclama Blaine agitant ses mains.

- Salut ! Disent-ils ensemble.

Les garçons s'installèrent mais Kurt fut vite prit par les membres de Glee Club laissant Blaine tout seul de longue, très longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Santana s'approche de lui.

- Hey !

- Hey... Dit-il doucement.

- Tu es jaloux qu'il ne soit pas avec toi ?

- Non, vous êtes ses amis avant tout c'est juste que je ne connais pas grand monde alors si il me laisse en plan je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici…

- On va alors lancer les festivités ! Lui dit-elle fouettant son cul.

- Oh les misérables ! Je n'ai jamais ! Je n'ai jamais !

- Wooooooooow C'est le jeu de Kurt ! Hurla Rachel.

Tous se mirent en cercle avec un verre en plastique rouge devant eux et deux trois boutiques en face d'eux. Blaine se sentit gêner il ne pouvait pas boire d'alcool… Mais déjà qu'il était mis à l'écart, si en plus il ne joua pas, ce serait encore pire alors il espéra simplement que tout ce qui sera dit, il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Bon bah Kurt commence. Demanda Quinn

- Euh, je n'ai jamais… Porter de slip !

- Oh putain mais c'est quoi ce truc con…. Lâcha Santana.

Blaine, Puck, Sam, Finn et Artie buvèrent. Blaine fixa Kurt avec un regard abattu, visiblement Kurt avait oublié ce que sa mère lui avait dit…

- Je n'ai jamais volé quoi que ce soit. Dit Rachel.

Puck, Finn, Santana et Sam se mirent à boire.

- A toi, Blaine ! S'exclama Santana lui mettant un coup à l'épaule.

- Je, je n'ai jamais… embrassé amoureusement quelqu'un que j'ai ou que j'aime.

- Oh putain…. Râlèrent les couples.

L'ensemble de la troupe buvèrent un coup, sauf Kurt, que Blaine ne quitta pas du regard.

- Je n'ai jamais couché ! Lâcha Rachel qui le peu qu'elle avait bu était déjà partie.

- En même temps vue ta gueule…. Lâcha Santana.

Tous buvèrent un coup, sauf Tina, Kurt et Blaine.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé les crottes de Lord Tubbington. Lâcha avec un grand sourire d'idiote Brittany.

- Euh… Celui qui boit est vraiment glauque. S'exclama Artie.

- Je n'ai jamais fais de karaoké à une soirée. Rétorqua Blaine.

- Putain…

Tous buvèrent, sauf Rachel.

- Si tu veux on peut s'initier maintenant ?

- Oh oui Blaine montre leur ton talent ! Cria de joie Kurt qui était un peu rouge.

- Je,… Vous ne pensez pas que continuer ce jeu serait mieux ? Dit-il timidement.

- Lance-toi bordel sinon on te fait vider la bouteille ! Lâcha Finn.

Blaine se dirigea avec Rachel sur la scène, Blaine n'était pas dans son élément, enfin, il avait un peu mal à la tête, le peu d'alcool qui à bu ne lui fit pas bon effet mais il ne peut reculer, voyant le grand sourire de Kurt et Santana et l'impatience des convives, il se lança lorsque Rachel lança la sono.

Blaine commença la première partie de la chanson, fixant Kurt et Santana, échangeant quelques rapides coups d'œil sexy envers Rachel pour entré dans la chanson.

**You were working as a waitress  
In a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out  
I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new **

**Now five years later on  
you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget  
It's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too **

**Don't, don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me **

A cet instant Rachel bougea dans tout les sens et rejoins Blaine dans la chanson au grand plaisir de tout le monde présent.

**It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back  
Or we will both be sorry **

**Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh **

- Moi je te veux, moi ! Hurla Santana retenu par Sam et Kurt, totalement hilare du comportement de leur amie.

Rachel pris la suite de la chanson faisant une danse particulièrement ridicule qui fit sourire Blaine et ses amis.

**I was working as a waitress  
In a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find  
A much better place  
Either with or without you **

**The five years we have had  
Have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time  
I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do **

Les deux chantèrent à nouveau ensemble.

**It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back  
Or we will both be sorry **

**Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh **

**Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh **

**Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh **

**Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh  
Don't you want me, baby  
Don't you want me, oh **

La sale les applaudit en grande pompe, digne d'une standing-ovation de Broadway. Blaine partit dans un coin prendre un cachet, Kurt soucieux de le voir s'isoler alla a sa rencontre.

- Est-ce-que tout vas bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste mal à la tête, sûrement l'alcool… Souffla Blaine se touchant le front.

- Oh merde c'est vrai que tu ne devais pas en boire, j'avais complètement zappé… Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non. La soirée commence à peine je vais tenir ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

- - Kurt, pourquoi tu nous ferais pas ta chorégraphie préféré ? Demanda Tina en riant.

- Ma quoi ?

- Beyoncé ! Beyoncé ! Hurla Tina qui fit rejoins par la bande.

- Beyoooooncéééééééééééééééééé ! Woooooooooooow ! Hurla Blaine à son tour ce qui étonna Kurt.

Le sourire monta au visage de Kurt qui se dirigea vers la scène en compagnie de Tina et Brittany, les filles se mirent derrière lui de façon à ce qu'un triangle soit formé. Rachel lança la musique et tous regardèrent la performance de Lady Hummel et de ses danseuses. Blaine était auprès de Santana qui s'appuya sur son bras.

- Il me tue ce con ! Lui murmura la latina à l'oreille.

- Il,… Blaine ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire à quel point cette chorégraphie l'amusa mais, l'impressionna à la fois. Il savait que Kurt avait une belle voix aigu, mais qu'il sache danser comme Beyoncé, sa non.

- Tu t'imagines te le prendre comme un fou dans cette position faire sa sur ta….

- Kuurrrtt… Grogna tendrement Blaine qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de Santana.

Blaine était en totale extase devant Kurt qui continua à danser, totalement impliqué dans la chorégraphie que la plupart sifflèrent ou hurla de mots hilaires. Blaine lui ne cessa de le regarder tendrement, méchamment, amoureusement… Jalousement. Santana lui mit un coup à l'épaule le sortant de son nuage.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Je, je suis impressionné voilà tout… Murmura le bouclé.

- Tu craques n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu vas raconter par là tu es folle toi on se connait à peine ! Lui répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils avec un rire léger mais très nerveux.

- C'est sûrement l'alcool qui me fait dire des conneries ? Demanda la latina.

- Je crois que oui. Lui rétorqua Blaine.

- Ok ! Je vais encore plus me saouler alors !

Santana prit la bouteille de téquila prenant deux bonnes grosses gorgées, la donnant à Blaine.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'est une…. Oulaaa…

Elle monta sur scène poussant Kurt qui terminer tout juste sa chorégraphie.

- Ber.. Berr…. Berry c'est pour toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Dit-elle vomissant sur scène

- Putain Santana….. Hurlèrent la troupe.

Blaine lui riait de plus belle, visiblement c'était le seul pas choqué. Il s'avança vers elle pour la conduire à la salle de bain de la maison.

- Accroupit-toi devant la cuvette. Soupira Blaine.

- Je, …. N'eut point le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vomissait à nouveau.

- Toi aussi qu'elle idée de boire aussi vite, et autant et de l'alcool aussi forte… Déplora Blaine.

- Ecoutes on se connait à peine tu ne vas pas me dire quoi faire ok ?

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir, la soirée pour toi c'est terminer. Lui dit Blaine calmement.

- Hm, tu as sûrement raison… Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- Tiens, bois de l'eau. Tendant un gobelet remplis d'eau pour Santana.

- Merci…

Il l'aida à marché et l'allongea à l'étage sur le canapé.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'en pinces pas pour Porcelaine.

- Shhh, cesse de parler et dort. Lui sourit Blaine mettant son doigt sur ces lèvres.

Il descendit retrouver Kurt en bas qui s'amuser de plus belle, lui faisant signe qu'il voulait rentrer.

- Bon allez, Blaine et moi on va rentrer !

- Déjà ?

- Je suis fatigué, Rachel. Lui dit Blaine.

- Oh, bon et bien merci d'être venu et à plus tard !

Ils diésèrent au revoir à tous le monde et partit de la résidence des Berry, en direction de la maison de Kurt. Marchant dans la nuit éclairée par les lampadaires c'est un retour quelque peu silencieux. Arrivée devant la maison, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt.

- Kurt, merci pour la soirée. Dit-il avec un sourire agréable.

- Bah de rien, ton mal de tête ça va mieux ?

- Ouais.

- Allez viens on va se coucher avant d'avoir un interrogatoire de mon père si il nous entend.

Les garçons montèrent dans la chambre, Blaine se mit sur le lit de camp.

- Non, non tu prends mon lit je t'ai dis.

- Non, je ne peux pas c'est ta chambre… Se justifia Blaine.

- Alors je vais dormir au salon dans le canapé. Déplora Kurt.

- Ok, c'est bon je prends ton lit… Râla gentiment le bouclé.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'uns devant l'autre, Kurt revêtit un pyjama tendit que Blaine lui resta vêtu que de son simple boxer, Kurt regarda ce dos muscle qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt. Dit timidement Blaine.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

- Kurt… ? Appela Blaine.

- Oui ?

- Tu me fais pitié dans ton lit de camp rejoins moi dans ton lit ?

- Euh… Pardon ?

- On ne va rien faire hein, juste dormir, je ne couche pas avec mes amis. Répliqua Blaine.

- Bon, ok… Soupira Kurt. C'est bien parce que je ne veux pas de courbature et de cernes…

Les deux amis étaient maintenant dans le même lit et s'endormirent chacun de leurs côtés sans une accolade ou autre, au plus grand désespoir de Kurt, qui s'endormit le premier.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil tapèrent sur la tête de lit Blaine se mit à ouvrir les yeux et vit Kurt qui avait la tête posé contre son torse. Sur le coup il fut surpris et s'empressa de sortir du lit.

- Kurt, faut qu'on aille en cours… Dit-il précipitamment.

- On a le temps… Marmonna Kurt.

- Ah ouais car quand tu pars tu as le soleil qui t'illumine le visage ?

- Quoi ? Oh putain on est en retard… S'écria et se sortant aussitôt du lit.

- En même temps faire une soirée un dimanche soir…

- Ouais bah habille-toi au lieu de me faire la morale, je me laverais que ce soir, je déteste ça… Râla Kurt.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent très rapidement, prenant leurs sacs et mirent les voiles en direction de Westerville pour la Dalton. Les garçons ne se parlèrent pas de la matinée, trop fatigué pour échanger quelques mots. Ce n'est que lors de la réunion des Warblers le soir venue qu'ils se parlèrent.

- Bien, nous sommes tous d'accord pour attribuer le chant à Blaine Anderson lors des communales ? Demanda le président, David.

- Non. Je ne veux pas. Répondit Blaine.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu…

- Je veux qu'il y est des auditions et je veux pouvoir par le biais de ses auditions choisir la personne. Se justifia le capitaine des Warblers de retour en force.

- Ceci est juste impossible. S'exprima Wes.

- C'est soit ça, soit je ne chanterais pas. Répondit sèchement Blaine provocant un bouquant infernale dans la salle des séniors. Demain je ne serais encore pas là, et ce pour au moins six semaines chaque mardi seulement bien évidemment, j'ai la comédie à répété chaque soir et les représentations en plus, donc je pense que si nous laissions deux semaines pour les participants à se préparer ce serait équitable. Proposa Blaine.

Le conseil des Warblers fut silence quelques minutes, échangeant quelques messes basse avant de se prononcer officiellement.

- Qui est pour la proposition de Blaine Anderson ? Demanda David.

Kurt leva la main en premier et les autres suivirent.

- Alors nous ferons ainsi. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour les performances. S'exclama David clôturant la réunion par le tapement de son marteau.

Blaine quitta la salle suivit de près par Kurt.

- Tu as intérêt de me choisir. Lui dit Kurt sur un ton menaçant.

- C'est toi que je choisirais, je le fais juste dans les règles on va dire. Souriait Blaine.

- Cool ! On se voit mercredi du coup ?

- Oui mais que pour les cours car toutes mes pauses et soirées seront pour le théâtre je dois vraiment le bosser j'ai les représentations chaque soirs dès jeudi… Vivement dans quinze jours, tu as intérêt de m'époustoufler. Lui dit Blaine lui frappant l'épaule, partant avec le grand sourire.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jour des performances pour choisir le soliste qui accompagnera Blaine lors des communales et nationales été enfin arrivé. Durant ces deux semaines Kurt s'était énormément rapproché de Blaine et assistant à ses répétitions et chaque représentation de son spectacle. Rares sont les fois où les deux ne sont pas ensemble. Ce matin là, Kurt prit sa douche et se prépara pour la Dalton quand il vit Pavarotti allongé au fond de la cage.

- Pavarotti ? Oh mon Dieu…

Kurt été tétanisé, Pavarotti vient de mourir alors qu'il prenait soin de faire son rituel d'hydratation de la peau. Il quitta sa tenue du parfait Warblers pour se vêtir de vêtements sombre. Il couvrit la cage de l'oiseau et partit en direction de la Dalton annoncer la nouvelle aux Warblers qui l'attendait pour faire sa prestation.

Une fois arrivée a la Dalton il poussa les lourdes portes de la salle des séniors, tous fut surpris de sa tenue.

- Kurt, tout vas bien ? Demanda David.

- C'est Pavarotti, il est mort… Ce n'était qu'un oiseau mais c'était un mentor pour moi, un privilège de m'occuper de lui, alors si vous me le permettez je change ma chanson, je ne chanterais pas du Mariah Carey, mais plutôt une chanson pour Pavarotti… Dit-il versant une larme.

Blaine était assis sur le canapé et regarda Kurt qui était totalement triste. Kurt se mit à chanter.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings, and learn to fly  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
Black bird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly **

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise **

Les Warblers applaudissaient Kurt en masse alors que Blaine était totalement fasciné par son émotion et sa performance, il était convaincu, il en était maintenant sûre, c'est lui. C'est Kurt qui lui faut.

- Blaine, maintenant que tu as entendus tous le monde, qui choisis-tu ? Demanda David.

- Je pense que nous serons tous d'accord si, Kurt m'accompagne pour les communales et régionale ?

- Qui est pour que ce soit Kurt ? Demanda Wes.

Les mains se levèrent peut à peut.

- Très bien, alors Kurt Hummel, vous êtes le second soliste qui chantera au côté de notre capitaine lors des communales et régionale dont nous participerons prochainement. S'exclama Wes qui frappa de son marteau.

Kurt se fit salué par la plupart des Warblers, la salle se vida laissant les deux hommes seuls. Blaine s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé pour Pavarotti, Kurt. Dit-il à son oreille.

- Merci… Répondit Kurt séchant quelques larmes. Je, je dois allez travailler quelques devoirs, on se voit plus tard.

- D'accord, à plus tard, Kurt…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Blaine se rendit à la salle de travail et y découvrit Kurt travaillant sur une boite à chaussure qu'il décora de paillette…

- Kurt qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Je décore le cercueil de Pavarotti.

- Dépêche toi de finir j'ai trouvé la chanson idéale, on commence à répéter. Lui dit Blaine très impatient.

- Laquelle ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Candles, de Hey Monday…

- Tu changes de répertoire !

- En faîte, je voulais quelque chose qui touche un peu plus le cœur des gens. Dit-il s'asseyant proche de Kurt.

- Je savais que tu me choisirais, mais pourquoi t'être battu autant pour qu'on me choisit moi ? Demanda Kurt.

- … Il existe un instant vraiment magique ou tout à coup tu te dis Woaw, c'est lui… Il est là, c'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours… Quand je t'ai entendu chanter BlackBird ça été une évidence pour moi, ça ne pouvait être que toi… Tu m'as tellement ému, Kurt… Et t'avoir fait cette audition et former ce duo me donne une bonne raison de passer encore plus de temps avec toi.

Kurt était totalement surpris, Blaine lui avoua enfin ses sentiments. Blaine qui avait sa main sur celle de Kurt se leva et s'approcha de Kurt, s'approchant de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa aussitôt. Kurt lâcha quelques petits gémissements étouffés par Blaine, alors il tapa du poing sur la table pour calmer ses ardeurs et sa folle joie qui l'envahit à cet instant. Blaine ria et se frotta le front par timidité.

- Il faut travailler, et rester sérieux.

- C'est déjà sérieux. Répliqua Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- Demain, on répète ensemble pour les communales de cette semaine. Souria Blaine qui partit.

- Attends !

Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Blaine posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire qui est maintenant son petit-ami. L'échange des baisers terminé, Blaine partit en direction de chez lui et Kurt continua malgré tout la confection du cercueil de Pavarotti avec une joie immense.

Une fois chez lui, Kurt téléphona aussitôt à Rachel.

- Allo, Kurt ?

- Rachel ! Rachel !

- Calme-toi et dit moi tout ! Riait-elle.

- Il m'a embrassé !

- Qui ?

- Blaine ! Il m'a embrassé, il m'a avoué ses sentiments ! Hurla de joie Kurt cassant le tympan de son amie.

- Doucement ne crie pas, mon Dieu vous êtes donc ensemble ça y est ? Kurt c'est génial !

- On s'est énormément rapproché depuis la soirée et là… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux et en plus de ça, je vais chanter au communale avec lui !

- Oh bon sang Kurt c'est géniale, c'est à croire que la roue à tourner en ta faveur ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi oh bon sang quand je vais annoncer ça a Mercedes elle va sauter de joie !

- Demain on commence les répétitions lui et moi pour ! J'ai hâte Rachel, depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il craque ! Oh bon je dois raccrocher le repas est prêt j'entends mon père qui m'appelle… A plus tard Rachel, bisous !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son amie de lui dire au revoir, Kurt descendit et expliqua tout à son père qui était content pour lui. De son côté Blaine en parla également à sa mère.

- Maman, tu sais Kurt ?

- Oui celui qui vient souvent ici.

- Oui.

- Et bah ?

- Je sors avec. Dit-il tout souriant.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Et bien félicitation mon chéri ! J'espère que ça va durer longtemps.

- J'espère toute la vie maman, mais… je…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y à trésor ? Dit-elle s'approchant de son fils qui changea de tête.

- Est-ce-que je dois lui dire pour ma maladie ? Je, nous avons les communales qui sont fin de semaine et je n'ai pas envie que ça le déstabilise je ne sais pas quoi faire, je l'aime maman et je ne veux pas lui caché ça…

- Alors attends que votre concours soit passé et tu lui annonceras en douceur ? Proposa sa mère lui faisant un câlin.

- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Blaine.

- J'en suis sûre.

- Et, si ça le fait fuir ? Que ça l'effraie et qu'il me laisse en plan… Dit-il commençant à avoir des larmes qui coulèrent sur ces fines joues.

- Ssshhh, ne dis pas une telle chose, ça n'arrivera pas, il a l'air d'être très ouvert, je ne pense pas qu'il te quitterait pour ce type de problème, si il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes, il restera. Ne pleure pas soit heureux, tu as enfin un petit-ami Blaine ! Soit heureux et ne penses pas aux souffrances.

- Tu as raison. Dit-il séchant ses larmes avec sa manche. Merci maman. Tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Allez file te coucher il se fait tard !

- Bonne nuit maman t merci.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

Une fois dans son lit il envoya un message à Kurt pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

**A Kurt :**

_J'ai hâte que nous chantions demain pour se préparer au communales. J'ai juste hâte d'être avec toi ? Dort bien, Kurt. _

Kurt lui répondit quasi-instantanément a son message.

**De Kurt :**

_Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te retrouver demain. Bonne nuit, je t'aime Blaine. _

**A Kurt :**

_Je t'aime aussi._

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent de leurs côtés chacun pensé a l'autre et se retrouver le soir même pour répéter les excita. Blaine espérer juste rentré pas trop tard et être en forme pour répéter, car tout ça se fera juste après sa chimiothérapie…

Le lendemain, Blaine partit en direction de la clinique pour sa chimio hebdomadaire. Durant toute la journée Kurt n'attendit qu'une chose, le retour de Blaine pour répéter ensemble. Le bouclé lui, s'épuisa peu à peu à force d'être interroger par les médecins et de subir le passage du produit dans son corps, mais tout cela était moins douloureux et avait de moins en moins d'effet après, son métabolisme s'était habituer à ce produit le rendant un peu plus fort et robuste. Seulement, cette semaine aucun médecin ne fit un rapide bilan de son évolution ce qui étonna sa mère qui ne dit rien, de crainte d'inquiéter son fils.

Blaine téléphona à Kurt lors de la pause repas, après plusieurs tentatives il décrocha enfin.

- Salut Blaine excuse-moi j'étais occupé… Ça va ? Tu es ou ?

- Je, oui ça va. Je suis à Cleveland.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là-bas ?

- Je, euh, peu importe. C'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?

- Oui bien sûr, salle des séniors comme prévus c'est ça ?

- Oui… Soupira Blaine qui s'impatienta que sa poche de chimio soit terminer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Blaine ? Je te sens étrange…

- Si ça va, je suis juste impatient de te voir, tu me manques comme chaque mardi… Ce soir je veux qu'on chante Dark Side pour se préparer.

- Je ne connais pas… Qui la chante ? Demanda Kurt.

- Kelly Clarkson, tu trouveras la partition dans les archives des Warblers pour que tu puisses te l'imprégner pour ce soir.

- D'accord, bon et bah, à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir, Kurt…

Sa mère voyait que les yeux de son fils étaient larmoyants. Elle s'approcha de lui et fut coupé par les mots de Blaine.

- Je ne peux pas attendre les communales, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

- Blaine, tu as le choix, seulement si tu as trop peur de gâcher quelque chose et le faire fuir et que, tu préfère du coup garder ça jusqu'au communale, alors je suis d'accord avec toi et je suis persuadé que Kurt se montrera compréhensif et ne te verras pas autrement lorsque tu lui avoueras tout ça, car il tient à toi...

- On verra s'il comprend, et si je me sens capable de lui dire … Marmonna le bouclé.

- Kurt est quelqu'un de différent, je l'ai sentie, il saura te comprendre. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Je, je ne sais pas si ce soir là je serais capable de lui dire après notre victoire, donc on verra. Dit-il haussant simplement ses épaules.

Kurt chercha la partition qu'il trouva rapidement, Blaine l'avait laissé sur le bureau des archives. Kurt prit lecture des paroles et fut surpris de ce choix. Et il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Blaine voulait lui dire quelque chose par le biais de cette chanson. Blaine n'est pas quelqu'un à chanté une chanson sans raison, il choisit les chansons en fonctions de son humeur ou de ses sentiments. Kurt commençait drôlement à avoir peur de cette répétition finalement. C'est avec une boule dans l'estomac qu'il se rendit en cours.

Blaine lui finissait de remplir les paperasses de sortie et reprit la route vers Westerville qu'il retrouva après deux heures de routes qui généralement le fatiguèrent plus que la chimiothérapie sur le coup. La berline de luxe sombre s'arrêta devant la Dalton et le déposa. Il pénétra l'enceinte de l'école sans l'uniforme et partit en direction de la salle des séniors avec plusieurs minutes d'avance sur Kurt.

Les minutes d'attentes été pour lui des heures d'attentes interminable lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie retentit dans la Dalton. Des mouvements se firent entendre puis plus rien, puis de nouveau un bruit de chaussure marchant sur le sol marbré de l'école, se dirigeant vers la salle des séniors.


	6. Chapter 6

- Hey Blaine ! Salua Kurt, s'approchant de Blaine.

- Kurt ! Répondit Blaine tout souriant le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, bien sûr et toi ?

- Oui ça va… Pourquoi on ne chante pas Candles ?

- Car à la Dalton on a toujours tenue à ne jamais chanté les chansons des concours avant de les faire sur scène. En gros on entraîne notre voix mais pas sur la chanson sélectionner pour les concours, ça évite les faux pas, car en maitrisant totalement la chanson on n'est pas a l'abris de la gâché encore plus qu'une qu'on connait moins.

Blaine se lança dans sa chanson fixant Kurt qui se tenait devant lui.

**There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away ?  
Will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return ?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am**

Kurt rejoins Blaine dans la chanson.

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me ?  
Can you love mine ?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it**

Puis, Blaine de nouveau seul.

**Will you love me ?  
Even with my dark side ?**

**Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me ?  
Can you love mine ?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it**

Kurt le rejoins pour finir la chanson.

**Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you will stay  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay**

Blaine finit la chanson avec une voix tremblante et émotive.

**Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side ?  
Don't run away  
Don't run away**

- Pourquoi tu es triste? Je le sens dans ton regard… S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant… Soupira Blaine voulant partir.

- Tu reste ici, Blaine… Dit-il prenant ses mains et l'asseyant sur le canapé trônant dans la loge. Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis le début, avoir chanté il y a quelques jours Dark Side et être partit comme ça, sans rien me dire et éviter toute conversation qui partait sur cette répétition… Déplora Kurt passant sa main dans les cheveux du bouclé.

- J'aime juste cette chanson… Marmonna le bouclé.

- C'est faux, tu choisis une chanson car tu vie les paroles.

- Je, je te le dirais a la fin des communales, promis…

- Non, maintenant Blaine. Je t'en prie…

- Kurt… Dit-il prenant sa main qu'il posa sur sa poitrine. Je suis fatigué, je suis à bout, je te le promets que lorsque nous aurons gagné les communales, je te dirais ce que j'ai du mal à te dire, là. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, tu n'es pas prêt et moi non plus.

- Blaine… Tenta une nouvelle fois Kurt.

- Non. Dit-il sèchement. On se revoit demain pour les cours, pour répété encore cette fois-ci ce sera la chorégraphie avec chaque Warblers, et après si tu veux on ira manger un truc ensemble mais je t'en supplie, attend samedi soir… Supplia le bouclé d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu peux…

- Tout te dire, je sais. Dit-il coupant la parole de Kurt. Seulement j'ai envie de gagné, j'ai envie que tu gagnes, qu'on gagne tous et si je te le dis tu seras perturbé, dévaster, tu fuiras surement alors attendons de gagner, concentrons-nous sur la victoire.

Blaine partit en direction du portail là ou sa berline de luxe noir l'attendit. Kurt resta de marbre dans la salle, pas un baiser, pas un signe distinctif d'un au revoir. Il été juste perdu, est-ce si grave ce dont Blaine ne veux pas parler ? Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que Kurt n'était pas son homme idéal ? Trop de questions tournèrent dans la tête de Kurt à cet instant qui partit de l'école très pensif.

Lorsque Blaine arriva chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, sa mère préféra le laisser un peu seul, préparant le repas.

De son côté, Kurt rentra chez lui et prit aussitôt son ordinateur se connectant à Skype discutant avec Rachel, Mercedes, Tina et Santana en visioconférence.

- Les filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il à mais il était vraiment dans un état d'angoisse, je n'ai pas plus lui faire cracher le morceau…

- En même temps fait-lui cracher autre chose que le morceau. S'exclama Santana avec un regard perverse.

- Santana ! Hurlèrent tous les autres membres de la communication en même temps.

- Et, il est partit comme ça ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Oui, il m'a juste promis de me dire ce qu'il me cache après notre victoire de samedi.

- Kurt c'est nous qui gagnerons. Rétorqua Tina.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Répondit Kurt.

- Oh ça c'est ce que tu crois, tu nous sous-estime Kurt. Lui répondit Mercedes avec un sourire.

- Bon stop les minettes, Kurt écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Blaine cache, je ne le saurais sûrement jamais mais ce dont je suis persuadé c'est qu'il est sincère et aimant avec toi. Si Blaine n'a pas eu la force de te dire ce qu'il a à te dire ce soir, c'est qu'il à peur au fond de lui, et ce que tu dois faire c'est de ne plus lui en parler et attendre qu'il le fasse lui-même, je sais que ce sera dure pour toi, Kurt mais nous on sera là. Je crois que tu dois te préparer a une éventualité d'une potentiel rupture ou alors d'être très solide, si il n'a pas su te le dire ce soir, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important et de grave alors soit fort Kurt et patiente, nous on sera là si ça ne va pas. Lui dit calmement Santana finissant par un sourire réconfortant qui choquèrent tout le monde.

- Wow Santana qui dit ça… S'étonna Rachel.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi là ? Répondit froidement la latina.

- Oh non… Pas ça… Râla Kurt.

- Bon euh moi je file salut ! S'exclama Tina qui se retira de l'appelle.

- Pas maintenant les filles… Déplora Mercedes.

- Non mais franchement, c'est elle qui dit ça… Ria de plus belle Rachel.

- Escuchar soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y estoy orgalloso! Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent! COSAS MALAS ! Hurla avec un regard noir la latina qui fit peur à Rachel alors qu'ils ne sont qu'en visioconférence.

Kurt et Mercedes ne plus s'empêcher de rire alors que Rachel venait de fuir la conversation. Lorsque Santana remarqua Kurt rires aux éclats, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Allez Porcelaine soit courageux ! On sera là de toute façon samedi pour vous foutre une raclé ! Ironisa Santana.

- Merci Santana et merci à toi Mercedes, le succès monte tellement la tête à Rachel que je ne la reconnais plus vraiment, heureusement que vous, vous êtes là.

Kurt arrêta la discussion pour descendre rejoindre son père en bas qui l'attendait à table.

- Salut fiston ça va toi ?

- Hey, ça va juste fatiguer, j'ai hâte que les communales soit passé que je sois en vacance… Soupira son fils.

- Rude journée ?

- Très. Blaine et moi on ne s'est pratiquement pas vue, seulement pour le temps de répétition et ça s'est pas vraiment bien passé… Dit-il tordant du nez.

- Oh tu sais c'est comme ça les amours, ça va sa vient. Les engueulades permettent de se stabilisé et se tester. Bon, mange un peu quand même…

- Oui, c'est bon je mange… Râla Kurt.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un calme pesant que Kurt rompt en souhaitant bonne nuit à père. De son côté Blaine, quitta enfin sa chambre pour se restaurer avec sa mère qui l'attendait et venait juste de lui envoyer trois iMessages pour le faire descendre ce qui visiblement, marcha.

- Je n'ai pas faim… Grogna le bouclé.

- Et tu vas manger quand même. Insista sa mère.

- Ok… Dit-il en se frottant le crâne et prenant ses médicaments.

- Il a voulu comprendre je présume ?

- Ouais… Lâchant un grand soupire, baissant les yeux dans son assiette.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il va te lâcher la grappe et attendra vendredi soir. Dit-elle prenant la main de son fils dans la sienne.

- On verra. Bon je retourne me couché. Bonne nuit Maman.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé…

Blaine se leva et arracha un grand morceau du pain qui était sur la table. Le montrant à sa mère d'un air de lui faire comprendre qu'il le grignoterait dans sa chambre. Elle lui sourit en retour et le regarda partir dans sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message a Kurt.

**A Kurt :**

_Bonne nuit, Kurt. Je t'aime… _

**De Kurt :**

_Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine, à demain. _

Le lendemain était comme un jour normaux, les garçons ne se quittèrent pas mais ne parlait guère, le peu d'échange de dialogue qu'ils avaient c'était pour les cours. Lors de la pause du midi, Kurt partit dans son coin très vite rattrapé par le bouclé qui lui prit le bras.

- Héé !

- Kurrt… Grogna t-il fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Ohh j'adore quand tu fais ça. Lui dit Kurt se mordant les lèvres.

- On mange ensemble et on revient pour la répétition après ? Proposa gentiment Blaine.

- D'accord, allez on y va !

- C'est moi qui conduis cette fois. Répliqua Blaine qui remarqua le regard pas très rassurant de son ami.

Une fois rendue au BreatStiX et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la place centrale de Lima pour manger au soleil, Blaine s'avança vers Kurt posant son cou contre son épaule droite. Kurt tourna sa tête pour regardé le bouclé qui s'appuya sur lui.

- Mange au lieu de me fixer comme ça. Lui lança Kurt.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondit Blaine avec des petits yeux et un long sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Kurt qui avait les joues rouges.

- Je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ? Demanda Blaine.

- Euh, bah oui mais tu devras rentrer après par contre.

- Je, … Bon bah plus tard alors. Répondit le bouclé un peu déçus, quittant l'épaule de Kurt pour manger sa portion de frite.

- Quoi ?... Oh non tu voulais qu'on… ? Blaine !

- Bah quoi c'est la nature non ? Riait le bouclé.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Je, d'accord je t'aime et j'ai très envie de toi, mais je ne suis pas prêt…

- Tu sais, Kurt un jour il faudra bien le faire…

- Oui je sais Blaine mais, c'est trop tôt, ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est officiellement en couple, et…

- Pourtant au fond de nous on s'aime depuis le premier jour, lorsque l'on s'est trouvé à l'escalier lorsque tu venais à la base nous espionner. Mais d'accord, j'attendrais que tu sois prêt, car je ne veux pas te forcer et je veux que tu en as autant envie que moi, et, ça me briserais le cœur que l'on fasse ça si tu n'es pas prêt, je me sentirais coupable et je me le…

- Tais-toi et mange tes frites qu'on aille à la répétition. Râla Kurt qui était tout rouge.

Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue et mangea rapidement sa portion de frite, jetant le papier cartonné dans la poubelle non loin de leur banc, reprenant aussitôt la route pour Westerville.

A leurs arrivée à la Dalton, les Warblers n'attendait plus qu'eux, Nick qui était l'uns des meilleurs danseurs fit le prof pour la chorégraphie qui elle, sera faîte le soir du concours.

- Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Nick alors que les deux jeunes hommes venait à peine d'entrer dans la salle des séniors.

- Désolé nous avons traîné en ville… S'expliqua Blaine.

- Bien, en place alors. Toi et Kurt vous vous mettrez ici, et vous irez dans la continuité du long de la scène de manière à ce que vous vous rejoigniez a un moment donnée, c'est-à-dire au passage le plus vibrant de la chanson.

Les deux écoutèrent avec attention, surtout Kurt qui n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre d'ordre.

- Et évidemment vous nous rejoindrais pour quelques pas de danses à cet instant de la chanson. Dit-il montrant les paroles de la partition. Est-ce compris tous ?

- Euh, ouais je crois. Répondit Blaine à la place de tous le monde.

- Alors, au travail. 5, 6, 7 et 8 ! Cria Nick

Les Warblers suivirent le mouvement de Nick qui pour l'occasion s'était mit devant pour que tous puissent suivre. Kurt eut du mal et obligea Nick à recommencer plusieurs fois. Au bout de trois heures et quelques minutes les Warblers avaient l'air enfin prêt.

- Wow, bon bah… Je crois qu'on est enfin prêt les amis ! S'exclama Blaine, motivant la troupe qui l'acclama.

- Donc, vue que nous nous ne revoyons pas avant le jour-j, nous avons les lieux pour nous vendredi toute l'après-midi, donc on se retrouve tous là-bas pour la dernière répétition et après on fait le show et, on rafle la mise les amis !

- On va les gagner ces foutues communales ! S'exclama Kurt qui eut moins de succès que le bouclé.

Tous partirent de leurs côtés laissant Kurt et Blaine dans la salle. Ils se regardèrent et prirent place sur le canapé continuant à se fixé l'un à l'autre.

- Plus que deux jours à tenir, Kurt je t'en pris…

- Je ne t'ai rien dis. Dit-il se brusquant.

- J'ai senti dans ton regard que tu voulais me posé la question. Dit-il lâchant un soupire.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que, quand je sais qu'on doit me dire quelque chose mais que je dois attendre et bien, je ne peux pas patienter…

- Tu vas me saouler avec ça jusqu'à vendredi donc ?

- Il y a de forte chance. Lui rétorqua Kurt en riant.

Blaine soupira à l'idée de savoir qu'il serait harceler jusqu'au jour j.

- Tu n'as qu'à me le dire maintenant je t'embêterais plus avec ça.

- Non. C'est hors de question. Bref on peut parler d'autre chose je suis assez fatigué comme ça.

- Très bien… Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Je veux bien ouais… Tu restes un peu ?

- Si tu veux oui. Lui répondit timidement Kurt.

Les deux quittèrent l'école main dans la main comme au bon vieux temps en direction du manoir Anderson. Une fois garer devant la maison Blaine descendit voyant Kurt qui ne descendit pas.

- Tu, tu ne restes pas… Tu m'avais dis que…

- Je dois allez filer un coup de main à mon père au garage il a quelques soucis… Donc je lui fais sa paperasse. Se justifia Kurt.

- Ok bah je viens je vais l'aidé pour la mécanique moi. Dit-il remontant dans la voiture.

- Bon euh, d'accord mais ta mère viendra te chercher alors… Râla Kurt tout de même très heureux.

La voiture prit la direction du garage de Burt, durant le trajet seul la radio donna de l'ambiance, Blaine regardait Facebook et Kurt lui se contenta de conduire. Une fois au garage les deux jeunes hommes descendirent au plus grand étonnement de Burt.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là les garçons ?

- Moi je viens pour ta paperasse et Blaine…

- Pour la mécanique si vous avez besoin d'aide, en cours Kurt me dit que vous avez quelques peu de retard. Alors je suis à vous. Souriait le bouclé.

- Ok va dans la pièce au fond tu trouveras sûrement une combinaison à ta taille et tu me feras le changement de durite de la Ford là-bas, et Kurt bah tu sais quoi faire !

- Oui je sais quoi faire papa c'est bon.

Burt été surpris du dévouement des deux garçons et il en était ravis. Blaine revient dans sa combinaison bleue un peu trop petite en taille ce qui lui serra le corps.

- Euh, un peu petit… Déplora Burt.

- Oh je suis juste en sous-vêtement la dessous sinon avec mes fringues rien ne passait. Ironisa Blaine. Bon, donc durite de la Ford c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça et ce sera tout après on débauche petit !

Blaine se mit au travail très épié par Kurt qui se pencha souvent pour matte le cul de son tendre amour et de ses bras musclé qui était totalement serré dans cette combinaison. Il regarda plus Blaine travailler que les papiers de Burt en fin de compte, voir Blaine se salir, il aimer bien ça. C'était quelque chose qui le fit fantasmer, s'imaginant prendre une bouche ensemble et lui retirant le cambouis qui est passé dans sa combinaison. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil aux documents ses yeux ne les quittèrent plus, il pensera a des moments sexy avec Blaine plus tard.

Les heures défilèrent dans l'atelier et c'est Blaine qui vint à la rencontre de Kurt.

- Hey, on s'en va ! Lui dit Blaine encore en combinaison.

- Pourquoi tu garde la combinaison alors ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Car je prendrais ma douche chez moi donc je la quitterais là-bas je ne vais pas mettre mes vêtements propre sur mon corps sale c'est évident. Dit-il en riant bêtement.

Kurt éteignit les lumières et sortit précédent Blaine et son père qui ferma derrière eux.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez nous pour attendre au chaud ? Demanda Burt.

- Non ça va, ce n'est pas pour dix minutes à tout cassé… !

- Bon bah à plus tard alors Blaine, on se verra vendredi pour votre concours. Tendant sa poigne que Blaine lui serra.

- A demain Blaine. Lui dit Kurt passant ses bras autour de son cou, collant leurs fronts.

- A demain, Kurrt…. Grogna Blaine à l'oreille de son partenaire juste avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Kurt et Burt repartit chacun prenant leurs véhicule laissant Blaine devant le garage, seul qui s'impatienta dans le froid, ce n'est qu'au bout de quinze minutes que la berline était arrivée pour le conduire chez lui.

- Bonsoir, Blaine…. C'est quoi cette combinaison ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Je, j'ai été au garage du père de Kurt pour l'aider donc je suis sale.

- Il n'a pas de douche là-bas ?

- Si, mais bon… J'avais la flemme et puis avec quels produits ?

- Ok, allez file te lavé on discutera après.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure maman.

Burt et Kurt eux commençait déjà le repas.

- Bon alors c'est comment avec lui ?

- Oh bah écoute c'est sympas, on à hâte d'être au communales tu sais, on va gagner !

- J'espère que vous mettrez la raclé a Rachel, j'aimerais bien la voire perdre cette gamine. Ria son père qui s'arrêta assez vite en voyant la tête blasé de Kurt.

- Tu es immonde j'adore ça ! Rétorqua Kurt éclatant de rire.

- En même temps, je préfère voir mon fils gagner que son amie.

- Bah j'espère, sinon je négocierais avec Sue Sylvester pour qu'elle me venge.

- Oh, Sue… Quelle pauvre femme ! Répondit son père avec un rire niais. Bref, on mange c'est cuit ! Lui dit son père posant la casserole sur la table.

Blaine dévala les escaliers et se mit aussitôt à table, sa mère avait tout préparé ce qui le soulagea.

- Merci j'ai eu peur que tu me demandes de faire la bouffe.

- Non de toute façon me suis pas embêter, c'est ce que j'ai mangé à midi.

- Sinon, tu viens pour les communales hein ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui je serais là bien sûr. Ton père par contre…

- Non mais lui je m'en fous tu sais. Lui dit Blaine ayant coupé la parole de sa mère.

- On passera une bonne soirée ne t'inquiète pas… Enfin… Dit-elle avec une voix qui s'éteins peut à peu.

- Sauf quand je vais dire que je suis malade à Kurt… Lui dit son fils d'une vois triste.

- Blaine il ne fuira pas crois-moi. J'ai prévu de ne pas rentré, je vous laisserais la maison pour en parler calmement.

- C'est gentil mais tu n'as pas à faire sa.

- J'insiste. Bref, manges rho… Râla sa mère. Et prend tes cachets…

Blaine aussitôt se goinfra finissant son assiette rapidement pour satisfaire sa mère qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de la manière que son fils mangea, il prit ses cachets pendant le dessert, deux yaourts au sucre de canne pour finir.

- Bon allez, bonne nuit maman !

- Bonne nuit mon chéri !

Il partit se couché téléphonant à Kurt une fois dans son lit.

- Blaine ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Je suis dans mon lit… Dit-il d'une voix tendre.

- Oh, et tu vas dormir.

- Je suis en train de passer mes mains sur mon torse qui descendent doucement, se posant sur mon paquet cadeau que tu refuses de voir pour le moment…

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai tu ne va pas me faire ce coup par téléphone… Riait Kurt à l'autre bout, lui aussi allonger dans son lit.

- Je me sens si seulement, que j'y passe de douces caresses dessus pendant à toi, Oh, ça réagit.

- Oh non Blaine pitié raccroche tu me fais honte… Riait encore plus fort Kurt se pinçant la lèvre du bas.

- Le son de ta voix, ton, ton rire, ton souffle me comble de joie, Oh Kuuurrrrrt…. Grogna Blaine continua à se caresser.

Kurt commençait à être exciter dans son lit et ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux imaginant voir Blaine, devant lui faire ce qu'il lui raconte, ce qui lui donna lui aussi un gonflement sous son caleçon.

- Tu es silencieux, Kurt. Je n'aime pas ça je t'en prie, parle-moi…

- Tu es vraiment un fou toi, tu oses compenser par un câlin au téléphone…

- Je dois me détendre et être en forme pour les communales sexy.

- Sexy ? Tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant ? Ria Kurt.

- Oui, et car tu es sexy… Grogna Blaine qui fit mordre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que je fais… Déplora Kurt…

- Hm ? Tu fais quoi sexy ? Lui demanda Blaine tout heureux.

- Je, oh non mais….

- Tu te touche en pensant à moi ? C'est adorable, Kurt.

- Non ! C'est faux, enfin… J'ai juste ma main posé dessus, comme si c'était la tienne…

- Imagine que ma main est posé dessus et que mes lèvres sucent les tiennes. Et que…

- Blaine éteins-moi ton téléphone tu dois dormir. Râla sa mère qui était entré sans frappé.

- Mais maman…. ! Cria Blaine retirant sa main de son boxer sous les draps.

- Oh non me dit pas qu'elle ta surpris ? Rigola Kurt.

- Euh, bonne nuit Kurt je t'aime ! Dit-il tout paniquer raccrochant, alors que Kurt ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

- Maman… Tu pourrais frapper.

- Oui bah maintenant tu fermes les yeux et tu dors c'est compris ?

- Oui… Soupira son fils qui se cacha sous les draps et sa couette.

Blaine prit de nouveau son téléphone et envoya un simple message à Kurt.

**A Kurt :**

_Elle m'a tout coupé… Bref, ce n'est pas grave je vais penser à avoir et me soulager._

**De Kurt :**

_Tu es vraiment pervers, mais ta mère m'a tuait désolé… Par contre… Tu es crade de me dire que tu vas te couché en pensant à moi comme ça là…_

**A Kurt : **

_C'est pour ça qu'on à inventé la masturbation, ce soulager sur nos fantasmes qu'on ne peu atteindre pour le moment. Haha ! Allez, bonne nuit sexy je t'aime._

**De Kurt :**

_Dégueulasse ! Tu m'excite haha, je t'aime aussi, Blaine._

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques messages et excitation en appel que Blaine se masturba pensant énormément à son petit-ami, se libérant dans son boxer qu'il jeta au fond de la pièce pour ne pas que sa mère le voit. Il se tourna vers l'ouest, là où Kurt se trouvait à quelques trente kilomètres d'ici et trouva le sommeil peu après.

Le lendemain à la Dalton tout se passa normalement à un détail prêt, Blaine n'était pas là. Kurt avait beau tentait de lui téléphoné il tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Seulement, il ne peut se rendre chez lui les cours vont commencer… Alors, Kurt se rendit malgré tout en cours et ne cessa de penser à ce que pouvait bien faire Blaine, pourquoi il n'est pas là…

Lors de la pause du midi, Kurt se rendit aussitôt chez lui, seulement tout avait l'air fermer, aucune voiture n'y était, qu'importe il connait le code du portail qu'il composa et pénétra la propriété. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte il remarqua que celle-ci n'était pas fermé, juste entre bayé. Son réflexe est d'y rentrer sans faire le moindre bruit, fouillant toute les pièces une par une ne trouvant personne au rez-de-chaussée il passa à l'étage montant aussitôt dans la chambre de Blaine. Il le vit allongé dans son lit, il arriva vers son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Blaine… Il est midi passé…

Le bouclé bougea la tête ouvrant finement ses yeux qui s'orientèrent sur les lèvres de Kurt.

- Je reconnaîtrais cette voix et ses lèvres à des milliers de kilomètres. Dit-il d'une voix faible mais craquante.

- Tu as dormis tout ce temps ? S'étonna Kurt.

- On dirait bien, je me suis rendormit après mon réveil et ma mère m'a visiblement laisser dormir… Marmonna le bouclé qui se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller.

Kurt ouvra le store de sa chambre ainsi que sa fenêtre, une odeur peu commune embauma la pièce. Il se cacha sous son drap ébloui par la clarté du soleil qui prédominait maintenant la chambre.

- Fermes moi ça, et cette fenêtre bordel. Râla Blaine.

- Vu l'odeur non… Ria Kurt.

- Quelle odeur ? Répondit Blaine reniflant pour essayer de sentir.

- Oh j'en connais un qui s'est soulagé hier…

- Quoi ? Non, puis le sperme n'a pas d'odeur… Marmonna le bouclé d'une voix qui le trahit.

- Non, mais ça n'a pas d'odeur, pourquoi tu te contredis dans la même phrase ?

- Je, je me… Oh c'est bon ta gagné… Râla de nouveau Blaine qui se leva de son lit allant vers son petit dressing.

Kurt se retourna aussitôt observant ses fesses bien ronde et son dos quelque peut soit-il musclé. Kurt ne pouvait vraiment pas quitter ce corps des yeux.

- Bon bah du coup je vais juste prendre mes affaires de sport vue que c'est boxe toute la journée… J'espère que tu as tes affaires.

- Oh…

- Bon ce n'est pas grave j'ai sûrement des affaires, ce sera un peu grand mais bon ça devrait… Kurt pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Blaine qui se détourna se mettant face à lui

- Oh bon sang, oh il me faut de l'air… Kurt était rouge comme une tomate, il n'en pouvait plus maintenant c'était le torse et la partie génitale de son petit-ami qu'il avait en face de ses yeux.

- Tu… Craques, Kurrrt ? Grogna Blaine se rapprochant de lui.

- Non Blaine arrête, je ne, non arrête. STOP ! Hurla Kurt.

- Hé… Je n'ai rien fais je me suis juste rapproché…. Dit-il sur la défense. Je te plais ? Demanda le bouclé plus doucement et sur un ton bien plus charmeur.

- Blaine… Je ne suis pas prêt… Je te l'ai déjà dis… Soupira Kurt qui déceva Blaine partant immédiatement s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bouclé était enfin prêt à partir pour coacher les adhérents de son club de boxe. C'est dans un grand silence qu'ils se rendirent à la Dalton.

Une fois rendue aux vestiaires, Kurt se changea et rejoignit le bouclé qui coacher déjà quelques camarades, ils étaient déjà plus nombreux que les semaines précédentes. Lorsque Blaine remarqua que Kurt était enfin prêt il s'excusa auprès de l'élève qu'il entraînait et s'occupa aussitôt de Kurt.

- On commence, comme la semaine dernière.

Kurt arrêta de frapper dans les sacs, ils étaient passés au combat, Kurt frappa donc Blaine qui répliqua lui avec. Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment recevoir les coups, Blaine se laissa donc très souvent frapper. Kurt lui était équipé de gilet pour protéger son torse, contrairement à Blaine qui lui n'avait rien, juste les gants. A chaque commencement Kurt n'osa frapper avec force son tendre amour, peur de le blesser mais à force, grâce au bouclé, il trouva la force de le frapper fort. Depuis l'intimidation et le harcèlement que Karofsky, Blaine voulait à tout prix que Kurt puisse se défendre en cas de soucis.

Les échanges de coups s'intensifient et Blaine lui dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du dire.

- Karofsky à bien raison t'es qu'une merde tu te bas comme une fille.

Kurt vit rouge à cet instant, voyant tant d'images défilé qu'il s'acharna sur Blaine le ruant de coups, fort heureusement pour le jeune homme il arriva a arrêter certains coups, mais ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas en recevoir.

- Kurt, Kurt arrête, Kurt ! Cria Blaine de toutes ses forces.

- Pardon, pardon je, je suis désolé je… Dit-il retirant ses gants pour enlacer Blaine contre lui.

- Ce n'est rien, en même temps je t'ai poussé. Dit-il en riant. Seulement j'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais pas et là ça n'aurait pas été cool.

- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, va te douché tu as bien boxé. Lui dit Blaine se penchant contre son oreille dont il pressa le lobe ce qui fit frissonner Kurt de plaisir.

Blaine dit à tous le monde de partir que l'entraînement était terminer, et rangea la salle pendant que Kurt prit sa douche. Lorsque Kurt revint vers lui, Blaine était encore en plein rangement.

- Hé, tu vas peut-être arrêter de ranger car j'ai envie de rentré chez moi…

- Pardon, mais vue qu'après il y a les vacances… Se justifiait le bouclé.

- Oui bah tu t'en fous, l'école sera déserté jusqu'à la rentrée de toute manière.

- Bon ok on y va !

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin devant chez Blaine, Kurt coupa le contacte mais ne descendit pas.

- Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Non.

- Oh… D'accord…

- On se voit demain de toute façon ! Et après toutes les vacances !

- Pas vraiment… Soupira Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je pars à Ocean City dans le New Jersey dans notre maison secondaire… Et à moins que tu viennes avec moi, on ne se verra pas vraiment…

- C'est une proposition que tu me fais ou… ? Demanda Kurt.

- Bah ouais, je pars mercredi. Lui répondit le bouclé avec un large sourire.

- Ocean City tu m'as dis ?

- Euh, oui c'est ça, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que c'est là-bas que Santana a une tante ou elle se rend à chaque vacance car sa tante lui laisse généralement la maison à gardé, on pourrait partir tous ensemble si mon père est d'accord. Proposa Kurt.

- Et mais ouais, ce serait une excellente idée ! Et s'il ne veut pas ? Crispa des dents le bouclé.

- Je dirais que c'est chez Santana que je ne vais pas chez toi. Ria Kurt.

- Oh toi je t'aime, tout est si simple avec toi. Lui dit Blaine avant d'attraper sa tête, la tenant par les joues et l'embrassant langoureusement.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime, Kuuurrrrrt… Dit-il en grognant, ce qui fit toujours craqué son petit Kurt adoré.

- A demain ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- On va les gagner ces communales ! S'exclama de joie Blaine qui partit en entrant dans la propriété, continuant à saluer Kurt qui partit.

Mais au fond, s'il pouvait fuir et ne jamais revenir c'est bien la chose qu'il ferait. Il avait à la fois envie d'être à demain pour remporter les communales, mais à la fois pas envie, c'était son dernier délai pour lui annoncer sa maladie, mais la peur de perdre Kurt à tout jamais lui hanta l'esprit. La peur d'être vu différemment, d'être jugé et d'être abandonner, cette même sensation qu'il eut à subir lorsque son père n'a pas accepté d'apprendre que son fils n'était pas hétéro mais gay. Malgré qu'il se disait dans sa tête que Kurt est quelqu'un de différent, très ouvert d'esprit du fait qu'il à énormément souffert et perdu dans sa vie, il ne pouvait penser à l'impensable et à la chose qui l'angoissa, être abandonner.

Ce soir là, sa mère n'était pas présente, il prit quelque chose à grignotait dans le frigo et monta dans sa chambre, allumant son MacBook et regarda son fil d'actualité Facebook. Il décida de changer sa photo de profil pour y mettre lui et Kurt en cartoon, c'était une photo prise dans la matinée dans le parc de l'école.

Lorsque Kurt, de son côté sortit de table et se connecta à son Facebook et qu'il vit qu'il est taggué sur la nouvelle photo de profil de Blaine ce dernier ne plus se retenir de sourire, à cet instant son cœur bâta si fort que Kurt l'entendit bourdonner en lui et cette vibration, cette douce vibration que sont les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, cette sensation si charmeuse et délicieuse qu'il pouvait subir était un réel plaisir et de douceur. Ses yeux se tournèrent maintenant dans la légende de l'image.

_"People fall in love with a person, not a gender." I love you so much, Sexy KurtHummel. At The Dalton Academy High School._

En voyant cette dernière, Kurt rigola tout seul du fait que le bouclé écrit ouvertement ce surnom pitoyable qu'il lui donnait. Il cliqua aussitôt sur j'aime, l'heure tournée et Kurt n'avait toujours pas rangé ses produits de beautés qui trônait l'intégralité des recoins de sa chambre, malgré l'heure qui se fit de plus en plus tard il se mit à les ranger avant d'aller se coucher, sommeil qu'il trouvera très facilement.


	7. Chapter 7

Au Manoir des Anderson, Blaine commença à être anxieux, trop de choses se posèrent sur ses épaules pour demain, la victoire dont il doit assurer, et surtout, partager son secret le plus honteux et le plus horrible qui soit à quelqu'un. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que sexy était capable d'accepter une telle chose, seulement c'est l'après qui lui fait peur. Est-ce-que Kurt restera le même ? S'éloigneras ? Fuiras ? Encore et toujours ces mêmes questions qui tournoyait dans la tête. Il finit par trouver le sommeil bien tard, seulement vers 3 :00AM pour être debout à peine trois heures après.

Le jour-j est enfin arrivé. Les Warblers s'étaient tous rendue à la salle communale de Columbus, au sud de Westerville. Pour économiser le carburant Burt viendra avec le Glee Club dont le bus est conduit par Sue Sylvester. Kurt quant à lui s'était rendue chez Blaine pour prendre la route ensemble dans la berline de la famille. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant la salle et descendit pour ouvrir la porte arrière, Kurt remarqua le stresse dont le bouclé était en train de contenir en lui. Il lui prit sa main gauche qu'il joignait dans sa main droite, baissant sa tête orienté vers celle de son amour pour qu'il détourne du regard et, puissent échanger un regard ce qui fonctionna.

- On va gagner et en plus tu n'es pas seule à chanté il me semble ? On passe après le Glee Club donc on pourra improviser si ils sont meilleurs que nous. Dit-il tenta de le rassurer, quitte à sous-estimé la puissance vocale de son ancienne chorale.

- Pardon ? On n'aura pas à improviser car les Warblers sont les meilleurs, tu es le meilleur.

- Nous sommes…

- Les meilleurs lui dit Blaine tout souriant. Merci, j'avais besoin d'être un peu rassuré. Lui avoua le bouclé totalement stressé.

Ils descendirent main dans la main montant les grandes marches qui surplombèrent le perron de la salle, si majestueuse et si vieille qu'on pourrait y croire que c'est l'architecte du Capitole de Washington qui en était le maître d'œuvre de toute cette bâtisse. Ils se dirigèrent vers la scène où tout les Warblers étaient là, en train de répéter encore et encore les pas de danses, lorsqu'ils virent Kurt et Blaine main dans la main, tous sifflèrent mettant mal à l'aise Kurt qui serra plus fort la main du bouclé. Ils montèrent sur la scène en l'escaladant, évidemment Kurt accepta l'aide de Blaine qui lui tendit son bras pour l'aider.

- Merci. Lui dit timidement Kurt.

- Bon… Je suis désolé qu'on soit arrivé à, a peine une heure du spectacle mais je sais que vous étiez là depuis le début de la journée, donc je ne me fais pas de soucis, je suis fière du travail qu'on a accomplit jusque là et, j'espère qu'on va les gagner ces communales pour qu'on puisse partir faire les régionales, j'y crois car je connais vos capacités ! S'exclama le capitaine des Warblers regardant chaque Warblers un à un, pour faire comprendre que le message était pour tous le monde.

Un homme avec un casque s'approcha d'eux, arrivant des coulisses.

- S'il vous plait, quitter la scène et rejoignait votre loge nous devons mettre en place la scène et les invités ne vont plus tarder…

- On y va les gars ! S'exclama Nick.

Blaine traîna derrière eux, Kurt toujours à ses côtés remarqua la folle inquiétude qui le rongeait encore.

- Blaine.

- Oui, Kurt ? Se détourna le bouclé pour remarqué sexy qui s'était arrêté de marché.

- C'est d'accord. Dit-il simplement.

- De quoi ?

- Pour les vacances, mon père est d'accord.

- Ah c'est cool, attend quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? S'exclama Blaine qui se dirigea vers Kurt pour lui sauter dans les bras, le serrant fort. Kurt je suis si heureux qu'on passe nos vacances ensemble

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurrt… Dit-il en roulant le u et le r de son prénom, ce qui procura un pincement des lèvres de Sexy qui fit dessiner un sourire sur le visage de son bouclé.

Ils partirent dans la loge ensemble, se plotant les fesses ce qui amusa les Warblers.

- On dirait Victor Newman et Nikky Newman des Feux de l'Amour… Lâcha pathétiquement Wes.

- Oh non putain quel exemple de merde… Déplora Kurt.

- D'ailleurs, euh c'est qui qui joue Nikky ? Demanda avec insistance Wes les dévisageant.

- A vrai dire je dois avouer que… Hé mais ça te regarde pas ! Hurla Kurt totalement gêné.

- Ah… Euh, OK ! Lâcha avec un long rire Blaine qui regarda avec ses sourcils qui se froncèrent accentuant la forme triangulaire, ce regard si pervers et envoûteur qui fit toujours craqué Sexy.

- On n'a…

- Toujours pas couché ensemble, j'attends que Kurt soit prêt. Répondit Blaine coupant Kurt.

- Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de lui dire… Marmonna Kurt dans son blazer.

- Kurt, nous sommes une famille et nous comprenons tout à fait, tu as subis du harcèlement accepter ta sexualité à était compliqué, publiquement surtout, nous n'avons pas besoin d'affirmation ou quoi que ce soit pour comprendre que tu n'as jamais eu de rapports, et nous ne jugeons pas sur cela. N'oublie pas la règle d'or de la Dalton. Lui dit le président du conseil, David présent dans la loge.

Les dialogues entre-eux s'échangèrent de plus belle, de façon a qu'aucun d'eux soit stressé, même Blaine arriva à ne plus penser a quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix off de la salle annoncer la venue du Glee Club de McKinley, Kurt été déçus de ne pas pouvoir assister ça dans la salle il n'arrivait même pas à entendre quoi que ce soit, trop de boucan dans les coulisses et dans la loge. Blaine sentit sa déception, s'approchant de lui pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

- Désolé que tu as à raté… C'est la compétition qui le veut ainsi. Dit-il haussant ses épaules.

- Ouais…

La porte de leur loge s'ouvrit et un membre du staff s'exprima.

- Les Warblers c'est à vous dans deux minutes, suivez-moi.

Tous suivirent l'homme en noir qui palpa les deux amants pour leurs installer les micros. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, Blaine pouvait lire sur les lèvres de Kurt « Tout vas bien se passer. » même si il n'en était pas vraiment sûre que c'était ça, il se dira ça. Le Glee Club quitta la scène sans prêter attention à la présence de Kurt en face d'eux. Tous prirent leurs positions dans le noir. Les lumières s'allumèrent éblouissants la scène.

Kurt, commença la musique au plus grand plaisir de Blaine qui le regarda tout en souriant.

**The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care, at all  
Not answering my phone**

Puis, Blaine entra dans la course.

**All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains**

Les deux se serrèrent, s'approchant dangereusement et chantèrent ensemble.

**Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright **

**Been black and blue before **

Kurt poursuivit tout seul, juste par un accompagnement de Blaine.  
**  
One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorries **

Puis, inversement des rôles.****

And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me 

Ils chantèrent à nouveau tout les deux, se fixant l'un à l'autre comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme si tout était à eux.

**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light **

Kurt, une nouvelle fois seul.****

Blow the candles out 

Puis Blaine.****

The candles out 

Une dernière fois seule.

**Looks like a solo tonight **

Accompagné de Kurt.

**Solo tonight **

Et finissent la chanson, ensemble toujours en se fixant.

**But I think I'll be alright **

La sale se leva pour applaudir la performance des Warblers, première standing-ovation pour Kurt, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, il avait réussit a chanté en duo, devant des centaines de personne qui l'acclamait. Il chercha son père du regard mais trop de personnes et le publique n'était pas éclairer, pourtant Burt n'était qu'au dixième rang sur le côté gauche. Les Warblers quittèrent la scène pour quelques petites minutes le temps de la délibération du jury qui au bout d'un long quart d'heure avait rendue sa décision.

- A la troisième place, nous retrouvons l'école St Ignatus.

- Et enfin, a la première place… L'animateur s'arrêta de longues secondes avant d'annoncer le nom….

- Les Warblers de la Dalton Academy !

Kurt pouvait sentir la rage de Rachel dans ses yeux, mais fut immédiatement prit dans les bras de Blaine qui n'arrêta pas de lui hurlé à l'oreille, les Warblers étaient totalement hilare et s'hurlèrent de joie les uns sur les autres, personne ne comprit ce qu'ils se disaient mais la joie était là. Kurt eut l'honneur de prendre le trophée et le montré aux spectateurs, il fut applaudit du publique mais également des Warblers.

L'euphorie dura de longues minutes dans la loge, Burt et la mère de Blaine dut partir, interdiction d'accès aux loges, alors ils repartirent tout les deux de leurs côtés sans faire attention à qui était qui dans l'histoire. Une fois la fête terminée dont tous continuèrent à se hurler dessus, tous repartirent. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en direction de la berline y prenant place qui les ramena au manoir. Kurt resta silencieux, Blaine également.

Une fois rendues au manoir, Kurt suivit Blaine qui se posa dans sa chambre.

- Tu avais raison dès le premier jour. Lui dit Kurt.

- Tais-toi, embrasse-moi et assois-toi près de moi. Lui ordonna le bouclé sur un ton anxieux.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les obligeant à fermer leurs yeux de plaisir, lâchant quelques petits gémissements étouffé par les échanges de langues dans leurs bouches respectifs. Blaine prit de la distance pour ne plus s'embrasser.

Il ne cessa de bouger ses mains, faisant craqués ses os, et sourire bêtement avec ses yeux devenant rouge.

Blaine ne savait pas comme s'y prendre, ni par où commencer lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kurt il se sentit en confiance, car il lui montra un regard digne de confiance et d'écoute.

- Je…. Dit-il pour commencer.

- Tu ? Demanda Kurt voyant que Blaine n'était pas décidé à le dire.

- Je suis malade… Murmura t-il de honte, baissant la tête.

- C'était à prévoir vue tout les médicaments que tu as… Lui dit simplement Kurt prenant sa main.

- C…Cancer… Répondit Blaine d'une voix totalement déchirante et baissant à nouveau la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

A cet instant, Kurt avait l'impression de tomber d'un building, en même temps depuis qu'il le connait il voyait son ami absent chaque mardi, et le voyait guère en forme les jours qui suivirent, le passage au coiffeur, lui qui aimait tant sa touffe frisé l'avait quelque peu alarmé, mais ne pensait pas au fond que cela pouvait être vraiment si grave.

- Je, excuse-moi de t'avoir dit ça, je… Je vais rentrer chez moi… C'était super ta prestation, tu as donnée le meilleur de toi-même ce soir au communale. Je, Dit-il avec ses yeux larmoyant se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Blaine attend…. Tu es chez toi... Lui répondit Sexy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

- Uh… Merde… Dit-il en reniflant se frottant le visage avec un sourire forcé se posant à nouveau sur son lit en face de Kurt.

- Je ne te laisserais pas, tu crois que je vais fuir par rapport à ça ? J'en ai rien à faire franchement ça ne change rien.

- C'est ce que tout le monde dirait pour cacher leur pitié…

- Blaine je t'assure que…

- … Blablabla tu me fais pensé a mon père et a ma mère, tu fais croire que ça ne t'atteins pas mais au fond de toi tu as qu'une envie c'est…

Kurt le coupa à son tour et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire et le rassurer. Blaine fermait ses yeux, passant une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Kurt.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Blaine, m'avoué une telle chose n'est pas facile et tu as su me le dire alors que tu voulais le garder pour toi... Mais tu as bien fait de m'informer maintenant car je serais en mesure d'être là pour toi quand tu auras tes coups de faiblesse violent, et je saurais quoi faire maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerais pas car je t'aime et que je tiens à toi, et nous combattrons cela ensemble. Blaine tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée cette année, et je dirais même de toute ma vie, tu es malade et nous ne changerons pas les choses, mais à deux nous serons plus forts, tu seras plus fort, et je te promets que je ne te vois pas d'une manière différente car je t'aime et ce qui m'importe reste ton bonheur et ta bonne santé.

Blaine écouta attentivement les paroles de Kurt qui le calma, il ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu… Tu…ne m'abandonne donc pas ? Bégaya le bouclé encore sous l'émotion.

- Bah non, pourquoi tu voudrais que je fuis… Je t'aime Blaine ce n'est pas une maladie qui va empêcher ça. Et dorénavant je viendrais avec toi à ta chimiothérapie si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation et que ta mère n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça… ? S'étonna le bouclé

- Oui. Je peux même faire bien plus maintenant. Je veux juste profiter de toi, qu'on soit que tout les deux et que rien ne nous séparent. Je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi. Dit-il collant son front contre celui du bouclé.

Les deux jeunes sentirent leurs respirations, ce souffle chaud et réconfortant. Kurt enlaça Blaine qui se sentait encore si mal de lui avoir avoué une telle chose, cette chose dont il avait si honte.

- Tu n'es pas seul d'accord ?

- Non. Répondit sèchement le bouclé.

- Co… Comment ça ? S'étonna Kurt, parlant toujours d'une voix calme.

- Mon père s'en fout, et à part ma mère et mon frère Cooper, tu es le seul à le savoir, et je ne veux pas que d'autres le sachent, Kurt… J'ai honte de ce qui m'arrive, je ne veux pas que d'autres le sachent, si d'autres le sachent, je, je…

- Blaine détends-toi, je ne dirais rien d'accord ? Tu as ma parole, je te le promets. Dit-il lui faisant un baiser sur le front. Allonge-toi, pour te calmer, ça va allez.

Kurt s'allongea devant Blaine qui continua de se vider de larmes, lorsque Kurt passa sa main sur son torse, Blaine cessa de pleurer et regarda Kurt tendrement qui lui fit de beaux sourires.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas m'abandonner ? Murmura Blaine d'une voix roque, due a sa gorge en feu à force de pleurer.

- Je t'ai dis que non, tu sais Blaine, tu devrais me faire confiance, je ne le dirais à personne et je ne te jugerais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus. Ce n'est plus la peine de faire comme si rien n'était, tu me l'as dis et tu dois avancer maintenant, car tu n'as plus ce lourd secret sur toi car tu le partages maintenant. Sèche tes larmes. Tu n'es plus seul.

Kurt s'approcha des lèvres de Blaine qu'il embrassa à nouveau. Blaine le serra dans ses bras lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui, maintenant ainsi le baiser de longues secondes. Blaine retrouva peu à peu son calme et son sourire.

- Merci, Kurt. Lui dit le bouclé se redressant sur son lit.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi.

Kurt retira son blazer et ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais… ?

- Je suis prêt. Lui dit simplement Sexy.

- Non, pas ce soir, non je ne peux pas tu fais ça pour me faire pensé à autre chose… Déplora le bouclé.

- Non. J'en ai juste envie, et c'est le moment de te montré que malgré ce que tu m'as dis, je n'ai pas peur et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu m'as livré ton plus grand secret, moi je t'offre ce qu'il m'est de plus chères. Ma virginité. Lui dit simplement Kurt.

- Tu… Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? Demanda une dernière Blaine qui bizarrement n'avait plus aucune larme, et plus cette angoisse.

- Je le suis. Dit-il s'approchant de Blaine, lui retirant son blazer et ses chaussures.

Ils se collèrent l'uns à l'autre pour s'échanger plusieurs baisers, Kurt pressa sa main contre le torse de Blaine qui était encore bien trop habillé à son goût. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise qu'il fit coulisser pour la faire tomber. Blaine lui se laissa faire ne demandant que de simples baisers. Kurt lui en fit un, puis un deuxième, s'arrêtant pour retirer sa chemise et sa cravate.

- Ta cravate sur ton torse, c'est si sexy… Lui dit Kurt mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

- Haanw… Kuuuurrrrt… grogna de désir Blaine.

Kurt lui lécha le derrière de l'oreille, descendant dans son cou qu'il couvrit de baiser, pendant que Blaine passa sa main dans le dos finement musclé due aux entraînements de boxe, ce frottement doux dans son dos lui fit lâcher un gémissement qui fit mordre les lèvres du bouclé qui avait la tête penché pendant sur Kurt lui couve son cou de baiser. Kurt se dressa vers les lèvres de Kurt qu'il embrassa a nouveau, avec de lui embrasser la mâchoire, descendant sur sa poitrine.

- Kuuurrrrrt…. Oww… Lui dit Blaine d'une voix sensuelle.

Kurt lui baisa les mamelons auquel il s'adonna a quelques coups de langues pour joué avec, ces mamelons qui était maintenant dure, ce qui dressa les quelques poils du torse de Blaine.

- Kuuurrrt arrête ça… Haaaanwwww continue putain. Lui dit le bouclé qui avait maintenant la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermer.

Kurt continua a lui faire des baisers sur le torse, léchant avec acharnement ses abdos qui sont fortement sculptée.

- Allonge-toi Kurt, à mon tour. Lui ordonna le bouclé.

- Blainey… Je…

- Sssshhh, détends toi. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement les lèvres avant de descendre sur son petit torse jouant avec sa langue au niveau du nombril.

Blaine plaça sa main droite sur l'entrejambe encore recouverte du pantalon, y mettant ainsi une pression exerçait par la force de ses mains.

- Blaiiine…. Ohhh… Gémit Kurt.

Blaine lui baisa une dernière fois le bas ventre, avant de retirer la ceinture de Kurt dont il lui mit un petit coup très doux sur le torse.

- Owww, sadique ! Riait Kurt.

Lorsque Blaine avait finit de le fixé avec son regard charmeur, il lui baissa le pantalon après avoir viré le sien de son propre corps. Blaine pouvait voir l'érection caché dans le boxer de son tendre amant. Il baissa délicatement le boxer dont Kurt agita ses jambes pour le faire tombé.

Blaine lui prit, la mettant en main exerçant un jeu de va et vient pour la faire durcir avant de l'embrasser sur le bout.

- Blaiiiiiiineee oh… aaaa….. hanw… Kurt gémissait énormément suite à cette sensation fraiche, humide et sentant la lèvre râpeuse du bouclé lui exerçant des coups de langues et de bouche, pressant le tout dans sa bouche qui fit maintenant des vas et vient.

Kurt tient à présent Blaine par ses cheveux, accentuant la force des vas et vient en pressant sa tête contre lui, obligeant Blaine à l'entré plus en sa bouche, jusqu'au maximum. Au début Blaine toussa quelque peu, mais à force il y fut vite habitué et continua.

Blaine exerça une pression sur le bas ventre de Kurt pour l'obliger à rester plaqué contre le lit ce qui fit grognait d'insatisfaction Kurt. Blaine se redressa s'essuyant la bouche.

- Continue… Demanda Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine, Kurt et pour ça, je dois faire des pauses sur cet endroit là. Dit-il en se rapprochant de la bouche de son bien aimé.

- Arrête de m'appeler Kurt et appelle moi par Sexy. Lui dit sauvagement Kurt qui le tira par sa cravate, seul vêtement qui couvrait maintenant Blaine.

Il passa sa main contre leurs torses qui se collèrent, et Kurt toucha le scrotum de Blaine qui le fit bougeait d'une vibration excitante.

- Oh… Tu… Ok. Lui dit Blaine tout souriant.

Il s'allongea, laissant Kurt monté sur lui, posant une main sur son torse qui agrippa sa cravate mais caressa avec ses doigts le torse sculptée de son bien aimé. Avait vue la façon dont Blaine s'y était prit et reproduit, sauf que lui caressa en plus le scrotum du bouclé ce qui le fit gémir assez fort.

- K…. Sexyyyyy…. owww…. Gémissait-il. Bougeant son bassin que Kurt plaqua de la même manière que Blaine lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kurt fit lui aussi des vas et vient mais moins en profondeur que le bouclé, ce qui n'enlève strictement aucun plaisir au bouclé qui se mordait les lèvres regardant Kurt faire ses vas et vient. Il s'arrêta sentant la respiration de Blaine s'accentuant. Les deux reprirent leurs souffles en s'échangeant un baiser.

Les cheveux de Blaine étaient humide de transpiration.

- Tu te sens prêt, Sexy ? Lui demanda Blaine glissant quelques bisous dans son coup.

- Je… je crois. Oui.

Blaine attrapa par la taille Sexy qu'il fit basculait sur le dos, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit prenant un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il s'appliqua le liquide sur les doigts et mit une doute sur l'entrée de Kurt qu'il caressa en effleurant son doigt dessus.

- Détends-toi. Lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle le bouclé.

- Je, d'accord…

Blaine sentit qu'il n'était pas rassuré, alors il lui caressa l'entre jambe qui lui procura une sensation de frissons et pouvait le voir gémir de plaisir. Les muscles du châtain était enfin détendu pour que Blaine puisse y glisser un premier doigt.

- Uuuuhhh…

- Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta Blaine ne retirant cependant pas le doigt.

- Non, ça chauffe et ça fait… Bizarre…

Blaine bougea très doucement le doigt tout en embrassant le cou de Sexy.

- Ça va mieux, Sexy ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Il entra un second doigt qu'il fit bouger également, puis un troisième. Lorsqu'il vit que Kurt était en confiance et enfin prêt il dégagea ses doigts qu'il essuya avec un mouchoir qui était sur la table de nuit, il mit son préservatif, se penchant vers les lèvres de Kurt qu'il embrassa et entra en lui.

Sur le coup, Kurt eu mal, la différence était impressionnante et se sentit, seulement, le baiser que le bouclé lui donna le détendit aussitôt et lui fit oublié la douleur, quand il entendit les petits crissements de douleurs se transformer en petit gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres, il commença alors à bouger en lui, ayant maintenant sa tête contre sa poitrine qu'il baisa de tendre bisous.

Kurt lui caressa les cheveux. Blaine intensifia ses mouvements de vas et vient en Kurt, provocant de plus fort gémissements et d'intense griffure dans son dos. Blaine n'apprécia guère ses griffures dont Sexy lui fit, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, tant qu'il était en Kurt, et que celui-ci appréciait, ses quelques griffures ne serait pas un problème. Il se redressa entre quelques gémissement de son tendre amant pour l'embrassait à nouveau.

- Blainey… Encore plus. Lui dit d'un regard vif Sexy.

- J'ai une meilleure idée Sexy. Lui répondit Blaine en lui faisant un léger bisou sur les lèvres.

Il était maintenant droit et prit en main l'érection de Kurt qu'il fit jouer de frictions de vas et vient en rythme avec les vas et vient de Blaine. Provocant ainsi double plaisir pour Kurt. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses abdominaux était en fusion et se contractèrent de plus en plus, serrant ainsi Blaine qui était toujours en lui et accentua les mouvements.

- Je… Blaiiineee….. Blaiiiiiiineeee… Gémit Kurt qui venait de se libérer.

Blaine alla encore plus vite et se libera en Kurt lâchant un grand souffle de gémissement sortant de lui. Jetant le préservatif plein en direction de la poubelle après avoir fait le nœud. Il s'allongea contre le torse de Sexy qui était couvert de son liquide.

- Tu vas devoir te nettoyer Blainey. Lui dit Kurt avec un sourire mignon et un regard épuisé.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Lui dit-il s'essuyant sa main, mettant ses doigts dans la bouche.

- Gourmand ?

- Extrêmement, gourmand. Dit-il corrigeant les propos de Kurt.

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire reprenant ainsi leurs respirations. Puis Blaine rompt se silence.

- Je t'aime, Kurt… Dit-il d'une voix émotive.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Lui répondit-il avec un agréable sourire.

- J'étais comment ? Demanda le bouclé sur un ton hésitant.

- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Han ! T'es… ! S'exclama Blaine lui mettant une tape sur la cuisse.

- Hé ! Tu étais parfait pf… Riait Kurt.

- Joue à pas ce petit-jeu avec moi, ce n'est pas juste.

Plus rien n'était comme avant, ils avaient enfin franchis le cap, et ils avaient même oublié leurs discussions d'avant, enfin… Juste qu'ils n'y pensèrent plus à cet instant. Blaine se redressa dans son lit, Kurt prit appui sur son torse et mit les draps et couette sur eux, totalement nu, ils fermèrent les yeux en se caressant, cheveux Kurt, poil au nombril pour Kurt. Fatigué et s'endormant ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit avant de s'endormir.

- Bonne nuit Sexy.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent enlaçait l'un contre l'autre passant la nuit entière jusqu'au petit matin, tout les deux.

Durant toute la matinée le téléphone de Kurt ne cesser de vibré encore et encore, finissant par réveiller Blaine.

- Kurt… Réponds c'est le tiens… Dit-il d'une voix cassée et faible.

- Hm, non laisse-moi dormir. Lui répondit Kurt s'appuyant encore plus contre lui.

- C'est sûrement ton père… Marmonna Blaine qui avait toujours les yeux fermé.

- Oh putain. Sursauta Kurt du lit, prenant vite son téléphone.

- Papa ?

- Bon sang tu es où Kurt ?! Tu ne m'as ni informé que tu ne rentrais pas et je ne sais même pas où tu es… Tu te prends pour qui ? Dit-il d'une voix hurlante que même Blaine comprenait tout ce qui se disait.

- Je suis allez chez Blaine et il était trop tard pour reprendre la route alors j'ai gentiment accepté sa proposition de dormir.

- Et pas que… Murmura le bouclé.

- C'est qui cette voix ? S'interrogea Burt à l'autre bout.

- Euh, c'est Blaine…

- Tu viens de te réveiller et il est avec toi… Vous avez dormit ensemble ?

- Euh, oui… Lui dit son fils.

- Vous n'avez pas couché j'espère…

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Menteur…. Murmura le bouclé tout souriant.

- Tu rentres quand ? Demanda Burt toujours énerver.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive. Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone se laissant tombé sur le lit avec un large soupire.

- Tout ça, sent le règlement de compte avec ton père. S'amusa le bouclé.

- Oh toi tais toi ! Ou je te… Oh… Kurt se stoppa voyant les draps en forme de petit chapiteau.

- Bah quoi… C'est sa chaque matin, tu veux t'en occupé ? Demanda irrésistiblement le bouclé.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine l'embrassant touchant ses quelques poils du torse et se leva pour s'habiller ce qui fit soupirait de déception son petit-ami qui se remit sous les draps, pour le coup le chapiteau avait chuté d'un coup.

- Je te déteste Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Dit-il se cachant sous les draps.

Kurt enfila ses vêtements et sauta sur le lit pour attraper le visage de son bien aimé.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Lui dit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres pour cible.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt… Lui répondit le bouclé fixant les yeux de Kurt.

- On se voit demain, chez moi ? Proposa Kurt.

- D'accord je viendrais. Dormir ?

- Euh ça faudra négocier avec mon père mais prépare tes affaires et ton traitement.

- Ne gâche pas nos moments en parlant de mon traitement s'il te plait. Demanda calmement Blaine.

- D'accord… Allez à demain, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime… Sexy !

Une fois de retour chez lui, Kurt déposa son sac dans sa chambre avant de se rendre au salon, là où Burt l'attendit. Lui disant bonjour et prenant place sur le canapé, la fameuse discussion pu enfin commencer.

- Vous vous êtes protégez ?

- Papa…

- Je suis sérieux Kurt. Tu es gay, tu as encore plus de risque que les hétéros, je veux savoir si vous vous êtes protégez.

- Oui. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Tu le connais à peine, tu sors à peine avec lui que tu couches déjà avec… Déplora Burt.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, depuis mon entrée à la Dalton je fréquente Blaine et on s'est confiée bien avant de sortir ensemble, donc on n'a pas fait ça aussi rapidement que tu peux l'imaginer.

- Kurt tu n'es qu'un…

- Qu'un quoi ? Un adolescent sans maturité ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était facile de m'accepter comme je suis ? Je souffre depuis le décès de maman et pour une fois que je vois la vie en rose tu voudrais m'empêcher d'être heureux ? Vivement que j'aille a Ocean City. Dit-il de nerf.

- Ocean quoi ? S'interrogea son père.

- Oui, pendant mes vacances je pars avec Santana et Blaine là-bas, on part mercredi.

- Et qui t'a autorisé à y allez ?

- Moi et moi seul, j'ai besoin de soufflé, trop de choses se sont déroulé ces derniers mois j'ai vraiment besoin de partir, et même si tu ne veux pas j'irais papa.

- Kurt…

- Oui, papa ?

- Je suis content que tu aies enfin quelqu'un qui t'aime, quelqu'un comme toi, de gay. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Mais dans tout ça on a oublié de fêter ta victoire !

- D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Rachel, aucune félicitation, rien. Bonjour l'amitié… A part Santana et Tina, je crois que les autres m'ont un peu oublié…

- Tu t'en fous Kurt, pense à toi et ta victoire !

- Je sais mais bon, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus à McKinley qu'elle doit me tourner le dos, elle change du tout au tout, dit-toi que c'est Santana et Tina qui sont maintenant les filles les plus proches de moi encore à Lima… Soupirant.

- Tu sais Kurt, partir de Lima est une bonne chose d'accord, mais à long terme tu devais bien te douter que cela aurait eu des conséquences sur tes amitiés là-bas. Si tu veux, à la rentrée…

- Retourner à McKinley ? C'est hors de question. Lui dit Kurt qui venait de coupé la parole à son père. Je n'y retournerais jamais, pour voir mes amis où les évènements d'accord, mais jamais je retournerais étudier là-bas. Je suis très bien à la Dalton Academy, les choses sont vraiment fantastiques et tout est merveilleux, je n'y ai pas beaucoup d'amis mais j'y ai Blaine.

- Kurt…

- Papa, Blaine m'a sauvé la vie, sans lui je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma joie de vivre et je n'aurais pas eu confiance en moi comme je l'ai actuellement, je l'aime, il m'a changé et à fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, et… Je dois être là pour lui.

- Être là pour lui ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Kurt vous vous connaissez depuis peu.

- Papa, Blaine est… Non c'est sans importance laisse. Marmonna Kurt bougeant ses bras de nerfs.

- Tu me caches quelques choses je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Kurt tu ne sais pas mentir… Est-ce qu'il y à quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Je, je ne peux pas te le dire je lui en ai fais la promesse. Je te demanderais juste d'être indulgent quand il viendra demain, dormir.

- Pardon ?

- Blaine viendra dormir à la maison demain, on ira au lycée ensemble et mardi je dors chez lui car je vais a la cli… Je pars avec lui. Dit-il tentant de se rattraper.

- A la quoi ?! S'interrogea Burt.

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Kurt…

Le corps entier de Kurt se mit à trembler, c'était peut-être l'occasion de se vidé après la lourde révélation de la veille, mais ce serait trahir la confiance du bouclé, seulement, Kurt ne pouvait rien cacher à son père. Burt sentit le mal-être de son fils qui se décomposa peu à peu devenant d'un pâle mortuaire, bien plus pâle que son teint habituelle.

Burt le prit dans ses bras et Kurt craqua.

- Il est malade papa… Toute sa famille sauf sa mère et son frère s'en foutent, il n'a personne pour le rassurer pour le guidé à qui se confier… Il… Il…

- Tais-toi et pleure, ça va allez. Lui dit Burt lui caressant le dos pour essayer de calmer son fils dont les pleures se transformèrent rapidement en hurlement dévastateur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils comme ça, c'était lors du décès de sa mère, les images de son petit Kurt lui passèrent l'esprit à cet instant, se retenant à son tour de verser quelques larmes de nostalgique souffrante.

- Il a peur papa… Je l'ai senti dans sa voix dans ses yeux, il n'a personne, il est terrifier… J'ai pas envie que tout ça finissent comme avec… avec maman… Je veux être là pour lui, comme j'aurais voulu être là pour maman… Mais c'est…

- Kurt, écoute-moi… Lui dit son père maintenant à genoux devant lui. Tu étais trop jeune pour lui porter secours, bien trop jeune tu m'entends ? Pour Blaine, je sais que tu es amoureux de lui mais n'en fais pas trop…

- Papa…

- Laisse-moi finir, Kurt. Un cancer sa se soigne d'accord ? Beaucoup de gens en meurent oui c'est vrai, mais il est jeune, il a de la force, il vaincra sa maladie, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le soutenir et de l'aimer, car j'ai bien vue qu'il à fait de toi un gars, un gars meilleur.

- Tu aurais tout fait pour sauvé maman n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kurt coupant son père.

- Euh, oui bien sûr fiston…

- Moi c'est pareil pour Blaine, je l'aime tellement, et si fortement, que je ferais tout pour lui, même si je dois souffrir, je souffrirais pour lui, car je veux être à ses côtés, je suis son seul ami et entourage à qui il en a parlé et qui y prête réellement de l'intention. J'ai juste… Peur qu'il meurt ? Dit-il craquant une nouvelle fois en larme dans les bras de Burt.

Blaine lui, depuis s'était douché, changer, et avait même fait le ménage quand sa mère rentra il était en train de ranger l'aspirateur.

- Bonjour maman ! S'écriait-il tout heureux.

- Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui savoure sa victoire, félicitation mon trésor !

- Merci maman. Dit-il la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va ?

- Moi ça va, c'est plutôt à toi que je demande. Rétorqua sa mère.

- C'était magique… Dit-il ouvertement et émerveillé par sa folle fin de soirée et nuit.

- Oh… Je vois ! Il était charmant ?

- Bien plus maman, tu ne t'imagine pas, ce cul… ce cul bordel ! Dit-il tout heureux et souriant faisant rire de plus belle sa mère.

- Blaine… Toi et moi parlé de cul de mec c'est vraiment étrange…

- Oh on s'en moque maman de notre classe sociale, l'amour et le sexe c'est partout pareil.

- Bref, raconte-moi ! Insista la mère.

- Pas en détails ! Je peux juste te dire que c'était ma première fois et que j'ai choisis la bonne personne avec qui partager mon corps et mes sentiments. Kurt est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'attachant, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Je suis fière de toi mon garçon. Dit-elle en souriant. Et pour… Ton cancer ?

La discussion partit sur le sujet dont Blaine n'aimait vraiment pas, mais au plus grand étonnement de sa mère il en parla d'un naturelle, comme si, il l'avait accepté de subir tout ça.

- Il a su me rassurer et me dire ce que je voulais absolument entendre de sa voix, il a eu de la souffrance dans sa jeunesse également et, il m'a comprit, il veut venir mardi à la clinique avec moi, et, viendrait au vacance à Ocean City avec moi aussi en compagnie de quelques amies à lui. Dit-il avec se petit sourire malicieux d'un enfant gâté.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne à la clinique mardi. Dit-elle sur un ton ferme.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que non seulement de te mettre la chimio nous voyons le spécialiste pour savoir si elle sera ta dernière chimio ou pas. Savoir si on t'opère, si on arrête tout, ou si on continue, c'est assez stressant comme ça.

- Maman, s'il te plait… Supplia son fils.

- Tu m'énerves, c'est d'accord mais je te préviens je ne veux pas vous entendre durant tout le trajet pas un seul mot.

- Je t'adore ! Au faite euh, je peux sortir ?

- Pour allez… ?

- Lima, prendre un café et voir, Kurt. Dit-il en haussant ses épaules avec un large sourire coquin.

- Très bien je fais venir le chauffeur.

- Je peux dormir chez lui aussi ce soir ?

- Non, déjà que demain tu y vas c'est bon hein. Tu ne vas pas charrié.

- J'aurais au moins tenté, bon alors à ce soir maman.

Il envoya aussitôt un message à Kurt pour lui donner rendez-vous à Lima, Blaine était déjà en manque de câlin et de sa présence. Un simple grand pas dans leur relation n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses sentiments à l'égard de Kurt, son Sexy comme il s'amuse à le nommer. Pouvoir enfin se livrer sur sa maladie également, un grand pas pour le bouclé, et la réaction de son bien-aimé n'a fait que le mettre en confiance et tomber encore plus fougueusement amoureux de lui. Une sensation dot il n'avait jamais ressentit dans sa vie jusqu'à présent, une mise en confiance et un dévouement inouïe pour quelqu'un. Cette joie de vivre et d'aimer qui le fit oublier sa maladie et ses effets secondaires et toutes les contraintes à côtés. Blaine était enfin rassuré et heureux de sa situation.

**A Kurt :**

_Hey Sexy, je serais au Lima Bean d'ici trente minute je t'y attends._

**De Kurt :**

_Oh, Blainey… Je m'y rends dès maintenant, à tout de suite._

Alors que la voiture conduisit le bouclé jusqu'à Lima, Kurt se précipita pour partir de son domicile allant tout droit au Lima dont il y fut rendus en quelques petites minutes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le café il fut surpris d'y croisé la latina avec sa petite-amie. Entrant comme si il ne les avait pas remarqués.

- Bah alors Porcelaine on dit plus bonjour a Santana ?

- Oh, Santana, Brittany comment allez-vous ? Dit-il s'avançant vers elles qui venaient de le griller.

- On va bien et toi ? D'ailleurs bravo Kurt tu as été excellent avec Blaine vous étiez adorable votre victoire est pleinement mérité. Lui dit Santana.

- Merci beaucoup, dommage que je n'ai pas plus vous voir…

- Pour voir que Rachel ? Tu n'as rien raté.

- D'ailleurs elle ne communique plus avec moi…

- En même temps elle batifole tout le temps avec Finn et plus grand monde compte, depuis ton départ il n'y en a que pour elle au Glee Club. Lâcha avec joie la latina qui enlaça Brittany dans ses bras.

- Je vous ai vous et, Blaine ça me suffit.

- D'ailleurs comment il va ? Demanda Santana.

- Il va bien, il ne devrait plus tarder enfin, le temps du trajet quoi. Dit-voir tu pars toujours à Ocean City durant les vacances ? Demanda Porcelaine.

- Ouais, avec Brittany, et peut-être que Puck et Quinn viendront mais ça ce n'est pas sûr pourquoi tu veux venir ?

- J'y serais avec Blaine, il y a une maison secondaire.

- Oh c'est génial ça on va pouvoir s'en faire des soirées sympas !

- On pourra faire une sextape avec Lord Tubbington comme on a fait toi et moi Santana. S'exclama Brittany avec son air enfantin qui glaça tout le monde autour d'eux mettant mal à l'aise Kurt et Santana partant rapidement s'assoir.

- On l'a fait Santana.

- Quoi ? Tu as baisé avec ?

- On a fait l'amour… Corrigea aussitôt Kurt.

- Oh Porcelaine s'est lâché yeah, bien joué c'était bon ?

- J'ai adoré tu veux dire. Enfin bref je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parle… Dit-il en marmonnant.

- Car tu en ai fière et c'est normal. Justifia la latina prenant sa main pour la frotter.

Blaine arriva enfin au café, se servant et partit rejoindre Kurt et les filles déjà installé avec les leurs.

- Bonjour Sexy. Dit-il embrassant Kurt.

- Blaine… Grogna Porcelaine.

- Les filles. Dit-il en baissant sa tête vers le bas en signe de salutation.

- Salut Blaine Warblers, félicitation pour la victoire vous l'avez méritez !

- Merci, et, désolé pour vous.

- Oh non moi ça me va, Berry va finir en dépression ça me plait ! Kurt m'a dit que tu avais une maison secondaire à Ocean City dont tu t'y rendras pendant les vacances avec, Lady Hummel. C'est cool, j'habite à Garden Road.

- Oh c'est fou, moi c'est à Seaview Road, on est a deux pas ! S'écria de joie Blaine.

- Juste à côté des plages on va s'amusait les jeunes ! Je prenais justement mon café avec Britt, et après on allait chez nous faire nos sacs et on y va aussitôt, car vue le temps de trajet… Vous y allez quand vous ?

- Mercredi. On part mercredi matin, on y va en avion.

- Mais Blaine tu ne m'avais pas dis que… Je ne peux pas…

- Je finance le voyage Sexy t'inquiète pas relax. Passant discrètement ou presque, sa main sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

- Bon et bien on se voit là bas les amoureux ! A plus tard !

- A plus tard les filles. Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Enfin seul !

- Oui, enfin !

- Tout vas bien ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Oui, ça va ma mère était un peu réticente pour mardi mais ça va, et toi ?

- Pareil, mon père était un peu réticent, pour mardi et les vacances mais j'ai fais du forcing et depuis c'est bon, j'ai hâte qu'on parte.

- Pour mardi j'en saurais plus sur ma maladie, savoir si elle s'est détruite, accentuer ou rien du tout. Donc ce sera assez rude et stressant, je préfère te le dire maintenant pour qu'on puisse passer un bon week-end et qu'on ne soit pas là à en parler pendant tout notre week-end, je ne supporterais pas ça.

- D'accord et bien quoi qu'il en soit je serais là, quel qu'en soit le résultat, je serais à tes côtés. Dit-il en tenant fermement sa main qui était maintenant juché sur la table.

- Merci, Kurt. Je t'aime. Dit-il encore et toujours sur ce son si pervers avec ses sourcils triangulaires qui à chaque fois, fit mordre les lèvres de Kurt.

- Kurrt… Grogna le bouclé.

- Non, pas ça ! On est à Lima. Allez vient on va prendre l'air tu m'agace ! Dit-il en riant, se dirigeant tout les deux vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes sans se dire un mot, seulement à marché près l'un de l'autre, ne se donnant pas la main, à Lima les gens sont très homophobe et le bouclé ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Kurt qui vivait ici. Arrivait au parc de la ville, ils choisissent un banc assez isolé et cachés pour s'installer. Kurt posa sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine qui le regardait en lui caressant les cheveux, sans qu'il n'y ait encore d'échange de dialogues. Les sourires des deux hommes étincelaient leurs visages, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas d'une seconde. La tendresse était la seule chose qui dominait ce moment, l'amour en était la principale cause.

Pour la première fois, les deux garçons éprouvèrent cette sensation que chaque adulte disait que c'était merveilleux et bénéfique mais tout aussi dévastateur. Pour eux, rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur enfin trouvé. Après toute cette solitude, tout était fait pour eux à présent. Les deux amants savent très bien ce qu'ils devront vivre, les jugements, les préjugés, les combats, les disputes et, la maladie de Blaine. Ce lourd combat prendra fin très rapidement, Kurt en était convaincu, Blaine est un gars très fort, c'est quelqu'un de combattif et mardi le médecin lui annoncera une bonne nouvelle.

- Je ne te pensais pas si romantique. Le lui dit Kurt rompant ainsi ces longues minutes de silence.

- Ah bon ? Tu me pensais comment ?

- Badboy rebelle, non je rigole. Je ne sais pas mais je te pensais réservés.

- Oh, pourtant je me retiens car ici on est vue souvent et que Lima est très homophobe tu sais, sinon… Je suis encore plus désireux de montrer que je suis amoureux. Ici, je me retiens.

- Comment ça tu te retiens ?

- Je m'en fous moi qu'on me juge, toi je sais que ça te blesse, alors je préfère te préserver.

- Blaine…

- Kurt, je suis sérieux, ça tiendrais que de moi je t'embrasserais sur la place publique, je te toucherais ton petit corps qui m'excite et qui est si beau, je te ploterais comme les couples hétéros le font publiquement, mais tu vie ici, moi pas. Tu viens ici tous les jours je préfère être prudent avec toi dans ces lieux et préservés ta tranquillité, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver un jour sur un lit d'hôpital car tu te seras fait lynché.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt se redressa quittant ainsi les genoux du bouclé s'asseyant à ses côtés, restant toute fois très collé à lui.

- Blaine, tu as peur ?

- Je, Non. J'ai juste été lynché en publique rappelle toi… Je sais ce que ça fait, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arr…

Kurt le fit fermer son clapé pressant leurs lèvres, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de mettre sa main droite derrière la nuque de son Sexy. Les deux lâchèrent des petits cries tout proche des gémissements de leur premier baiser échangés à la Dalton. Ils restèrent là, devant des passants qui les dévisager, et d'autres observa d'un bon œil appréciant la scène. De longues minutes, s'embrassant et se caressant les cheveux.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse ça publiquement ? S'étonna Kurt rompant ainsi le baiser.

- Je, tu m'as forcés Sexy… Dit-il pour se justifier. Merde, il y a trop de monde, vient Kurt, on s'en va… Dit-il se levant du banc, rattraper par la main ferme de son partenaire.

- On reste, je m'en fous des autres.

Blaine s'installa de nouveau sur le banc vert et Kurt reprit sa position de départ, sa tête posé sur les genoux de Blaine, une jambe raide et l'autre plié touchant le siège du banc. Kurt sentit quelque chose derrière son crâne.

- Kurt, ne bouge surtout pas je t'en supplie reste comme ça. Lui ordonna le bouclé.

- C'est ce que je crois… ? Déplora avec humour Kurt.

- Oui, Sexy c'est bien ça…

- Oh mon Dieu tu es vraiment à cran toi ! dégageant quelques vibrations de son thorax et de sa tête à force de rire.

- Kuuurrrrrt…. Grogna Blaine.

- Pardon, désolé même ça, sa te fait de… ?

- Je crois qu'il y à ton amie Rachel et son jules qui viennent droit vers nous… Constata le bouclé

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut jamais être tranquille ici. Dit-il voulant se redresser mais fut stoppé par le bras gauche du bouclé qui lui plaqua le torse.

Le couple s'avança vers eux engageant une discussion.

- Kurt, Blaine. S'exclama Rachel d'un signe de tête.

- Salut Rachel, salut Finn. Répondit Kurt en retour.

- Salut vous deux. Pour Blaine.

- Félicitation pour les communales. Enchaîna la brunette sur un ton froid.

- Merci, vous vous êtes bien débrouillez à ce qu'on à plus percevoir, c'est dommage pour vous… Constata Kurt.

- Oui oui bien sûr. Dit-elle d'un ton outré.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec ton ami qui vient de gagner. Lança Blaine.

- Cet ami qui ne me dis plus rien et prend plus de mes nouvelles ?

- En même temps tu as totalement changé, du jour au lendemain. J'ai changé oui, dans le bon sens, toi le succès te monte à la tête. Faire ta chaîne youtube et tes covers en supplément du Glee Club… Pathétique mais content si ça fonctionne pour toi.

- Comment, tu es au courant pour ma chaîne ? S'étonna la fille.

- Merci Facebook et les statuts « je racontes ma vie ». Et après c'est moi qui ne donne pas de nouvelle, alors que tu n'es pas fichu de m'annoncer quoi que ce soit. Déplora Kurt.

- Je… Euh…

- Rachel, excuse-moi mais on ne se connait pas je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je le conçois, mais franchement, ton comportement crains, et si seulement il n'y avait que Kurt qui penserait ça… Lui dit Blaine

Ce qui mit en colère Finn qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Kurt se releva et s'interposa entre les deux. Finn venait d'attraper Blaine par le col de son polo, il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds.

- Finn arrête ça tout de suite, tu sais très bien qu'il à raison, lâche immédiatement Blaine. Dit-il d'une voix colérique qui fit retournait les têtes des passants alentours.

Blaine ne broncha pas un mot, il leva la tête en l'air et se maintenait sur la pointe de ses pieds fixant droit dans les yeux Finn, Rachel elle, ne disait rien, outrée du propos des deux jeunes hommes.

- Finn, lâche-le c'est bon, on y va. Kurt on va en rester là nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire visiblement.

- Il y a un moment qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. Répliqua aussitôt Kurt qui s'empressa de se rapprocher de Blaine qui venait à peine d'être lâcher par Finn.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? S'inquiéta Sexy.

- Kurt, oui ça va… Il ne m'a pas cogné donc ouais ! Ce mec est un vrai soumis mine de rien… Ne fit que constater Blaine.

Non loin de là a seulement quelques pas Finn et Rachel était encore là et, les propos du bouclé n'était pas passé inaperçu, Finn fit demi-tour et se précipita sur Blaine. Le bouclé poussa rapidement Sexy sur le côté et prit le poing très ferme de Finn dans la mâchoire. Rachel et Kurt se mirent entre les deux et hurlèrent.

- Arrêtez bon sang, arrêtez vous êtes observez. Disaient-ils en même temps

Blaine envoya un second coup, mais en reçus un autre à l'abdomen par Finn, le mettant au sol. Malgré ses muscles, sa force, Blaine avait bien moins de capacité que le partenaire de Rachel. Kurt s'empressa d'arriver au pied de Blaine.

- Ça va ? Blaine ?!

- Vient Finn mieux vaux qu'on parte avant que des gens appelle la police.

Les deux partirent laissant Blaine et Kurt au parc, observait par quelques dizaines de personnes. Dont certains s'approchèrent avec leurs téléphones.

- Vous voulez qu'on appelle les autorités ? Demanda une dame.

- Non ça va allez, ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Lui répondit Blaine se relevant posant sa main sur sa mâchoire.

- Blaine, tu saigne du nez… S'inquiéta Kurt qui attrapa du papier dans sa sacoche. Je te ramène chez moi pour te mettre de la glace.

- Ça va Kurt… Râla le bouclé qui, suivit tout de même son amour.

Ils partirent en direction de la maison des Hummel. A l'intérieur Burt pouvait dores et déjà entendre les râlements de son beau-fils.

- Kurt je te dis que ça va…

- Oui bah tu te tais je vais te mettre de la glace. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Installe toi au salon j'arrive.

Blaine lâcha un terrible soupire d'énervement, continuant toute fois de pressé le mouchoir contre son nez et marcha vers le canapé prit par Burt qui le dévisagea.

- Salut, euh il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Rien rien. Marmonna le bouclé prenant place sur le siège du piano.

- Voilà bon bah, oh non… Papa… Soupira Kurt arrivant dans le salon avec de la gaze et des glaçons.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Burt.

- Rien. Répondit Blaine.

- Il s'est bagarré avec Finn car Rachel et lui se sot montré irrespectueux envers moi. Justifia Kurt s'approchant de Blaine.

- Merci pour mon fils Blaine mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça finissent dans un bain de sang, personne as vus cette scène au moins ? Demanda le père assez énerver.

- N….. Kuuuuuurrrt doucement ! Hurla de douleur Blaine.

- Pardon pardon… Je n'ai pas fais…

- Hmmmmmmm… Crispa dans ses lèvres qu'il se mordait fortement afin d'étouffé son autre crie.

- Bon vous étiez seul ? Insista encore Burt.

- Oui ! Lâchèrent les deux tourtereaux ensemble.

- Bien. Blaine je ne eux pas que tu te battes, je ne veux pas que tu ai des problèmes c'est compris ?

- C'était juste deux trois coups Burt ça va… Râla le bouclé.

- Retire ton gilet et ton polo s'il te plait. Demanda Kurt.

- Quoi ? Pas ici…

- Tu as eu un violent choque dans ton abdomen, tu es retombé sur un rebord en bêton tu peux me laisser t'appliquer une crème ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ok… Mais pas ici ! Insista le bouclé.

- Ici, car je sais que sinon vous allez batifolez et je ne veux pas ça. Rétorqua Burt.

A la plus grande déception des garçons, Burt partit cherchait la crème et d'autres produits en cas de besoin. Blaine hauta son haut fixant Kurt qui avait les yeux baissé sur ses abdos.

- Ils ont mal… Ironisa Blaine avec son regard pervers.

- Rho… Kurt s'approcha en vitesse et y glissa de rapides petits bisous avant de se redresser avant que son père n'entre dans le salon.

- Kurrt… Grogna le bouclé.

- Et voilà, tu t'en charges fiston hein.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas me touché Burt ! Ria Blaine qui crispa ses dents lorsque Blaine lui appliqua la crème froide et qui piqua dans son dos.

Kurt massa en appliquant les crèmes aux endroits ayant subis la violence, glissant quelques baisers sur les épaules de son bouclé. Blaine se mordu la lèvre poussant quelques petits gémissements de satisfaction et de délivrance.

- Je suis encore là. Marmonna Burt observant la scène ce qui stoppa les deux jeunes.

- Tant que j'y pense, vous y allez toujours donc à Ocean City ? Demanda Burt.

- Oui, en avion je paie le transport à Kurt. Répondit Blaine.

- Oh, d'accord c'est sympa de ta part. S'étonna le père. Et vous y restez longtemps ?

- Euh, ça je ne sais pas à vraie dire le plus possible, j'ai besoin de me changé les idées et vue que il fait de plus en plus chaud et de plus en plus beau, profiter un maximum. Lui dit le bouclé toujours torse nu masser par son Sexy.

Burt acquiesça de la tête regardant le journal papier. Kurt en profita pour caresser les abdos de Blaine qui le font pousser un petit grognement de satisfaction qui intrigua Burt derrière son journal.

- Bon stop, Blaine tu te rhabille je pense que mon fils t'a assez masser pour tes douleurs.

- Oui, évidemment. Ironisa le bouclé se moquant gentiment du père.

- Blaine ?

- Oui Burt ?

- Je peux avoir le numéro de ta mère, j'aimerais entrer en contacte avec elle lorsque vous serez tout les deux dans le New Jersey, seul.

- Oh euh… Oui attendez une minute je regarde le numéro dans mon répertoire.

Blaine s'avança vers Burt qui trôna sur la table dans son siège prenant place à ses côtés. Il fouilla son répertoire assez surchargé de numéro, toutes l'administration de la Dalton, des chefs d'entreprises, des politiques, des étudiants, il tomba enfin sur le numéro de sa mère et de leurs domicile.

- Je vous donne la ligne fixe et portable ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Ouais s'il te plait.

- Ok, alors le maison c'est 5.898.8846.23

- Ok attends que je note… Voilà et le portable ?

- 3.251.3310.16 Celui de ma mère. Je ne vous donne pas celui de mon père…

- Il n'est jamais là c'est ça ?

- Comment vous savez ? S'interrogea le bouclé.

- Kurt, m'a un peu parlé de toi, enfin un peu est faible… Il ne parle quasiment que de toi donc je suis au courant de pas mal de choses.

Kurt frappa le pied de son père avant qu'ils n'en disent un peu trop mais c'était un peu trop tard…

- Kurt, tu lui as dis quoi ? S'inquiéta Blaine. Tu ne lui as pas dis pour…

- Ta maladie ? Si, Kurt m'en à parlé, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas alors je lui ai demandé de me le dire.

- Kurt je… Je t'avais que… Tu…

- Calme-toi gamin, j'ai moi-même eu des pépins avec mon cœur, et regarde je suis encore robuste je suis là.

- Je, je… Je dois y allez excuser moi… Dit-il se précipitant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

- Merci papa, merci ! Déplora Kurt quittant à son tour la table.

Kurt couru à l'extérieur, Blaine était déjà au loin, il marcha d'une vitesse impensable, tel Flash le super héro.

- Blaine, Blaine attend bon sang, Blaine arrête j'arrive plus à respirer, arrête toi bon sang… Le supplia Kurt qui lui couru après.

- Comment tu as fais pour lui en parlé ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé ça pour toi… Dit-il non pas en colère mais déçus.

- J'avais besoin de lui dire, car il a déjà traversé ça, et qu'il m'aurait rassuré, je suis humain Blaine je suis fort, mais j'ai eu besoin de craqué, mon père ne dira rien et il comprend. Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas. Vient retournons chez moi, s'il te plait…

- Ok, c'est bon on rentre… Je n'aurais pas tenue à rentré jusqu'à chez moi à pied de toute façon.

Ils repartirent en direction de la maison des Hummel où, Burt attendit Blaine pour une discussion. Une fois le vestibule d'entrée franchit Burt ordonna à Kurt de monté dans sa chambre et demanda ainsi à Blaine de venir au salon, ce qu'il fit. Kurt laissa sa porte de chambre ouverte afin de percevoir la totalité ou presque du dialogue de son père à Blaine.

- Ecoute, n'en veux pas à Kurt, je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, et je l'ai un peu poussé. Il s'est confié à moi et a plus se libérer du poids que tu lui as mit.

- Le poids… Ironisa le bouclé croisant ses bras.

- Laisse-moi finir tu veux. Kurt est quelqu'un de faible, mais j'ai vu la force qu'il a su acquérir grâce à toi, et il est prêt à t'aider sa j'en suis certain. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon cancer que j'ai eu il y a quelques mois que j'ai réussit à vaincre, il est faible mais très fort quand il le veut. Tu le rends meilleur, et fort de jours en jours. Mais tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir si Kurt me parle beaucoup de toi, et de vos anecdotes, je te rassure en revanche, il ne me dit pas tout. Mais pour ta maladie si, et je sais que c'est dur mais crois-moi, ça va vite tant qu'on garde espoir et qu'on est heureux dans notre vie, on arrive toujours au bout des choses. Soit indulgent avec Kurt.

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça en pensant à mal, mais c'est juste que mon entourage s'en moque que je sois malade et, Kurt me donne l'impression que je peux confier mes peur en toute sécurité. Et qu'il vous en parle m'a fait croire qu'il avait du mal à supporter ça…

- Non c'est faux Blaine, il à juste voulu lui aussi en parler à quelqu'un pour lâcher la pression quand il devra le faire. Il ne le dira à personne d'autre soit en rassurer.

- … Parfois je rêve de ma mort. Et si je venais à perdre le combat ?

- Et si tu ne pensais pas à ça et profite de chaque jour ? Si tu as cette peur, vie comme si chaque jour était ton dernier et ne t'interdit rien. Vie ta vie, profite Blaine, mais tu ne vas pas mourir. Garde ça en tête. Dit-il frappant doucement son épaule pour éviter qu'il n'est mal.

- Merci Burt. Lui répondit le bouclé avec un petit sourire.

Blaine se rendit vers la chambre de Kurt qui faisait mine de s'occuper sur sa coiffeuse. Il entra frappant la porte et pénétra la pièce.

- Kurt, je vais y allez…

- Qui est Kurt ? Demandait-il.

- Sexyyy ? Grogna dans la gorge, le bouclé appelant son amour.

- Oui ? Répondit Kurt.

- Je vais y allez…

- Oh déjà ? Il se leva de sa coiffeuse et se mit dans les bras du bouclé.

- Oui, je dois préparer mes affaires pour mercredi et commander ton billet du coup qui n'est toujours pas commandé. Heureusement que c'est un vol privée.

- Un quoi ?

- Vol privée, un jet privatisé si tu préfère.

- Attends, tu as autant d'argent que ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Mon père. Il ne m'aime pas mais me laisse profiter de sa fortune comme bon me semble, alors… J'en profite.

- Embrasse-moi.

- A vos ordres Sexy. Dit-il avec un sourire qui se posa sur les lèvres de son doux partenaire.

Un échange qui dura de longues secondes puis, Blaine partit en direction de dehors et se rendit dans le centre-ville de Lima là où, son chauffeur attendit depuis toute la journée.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la berline le chauffeur se mit aussitôt en route baissant la vitre de séparation.

- Votre mère est absente pour la soirée, elle rentrera tard dans la nuit, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vous déposes et partirais.

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous, merci. Lui répondit Blaine.

La voiture prit la direction de Westerville s'engouffrant dans un trafic de route assez dense ce qui avait tendance à énerver le jeune homme à l'arrière de la berline. C'est avec un délai de cinquante longues et éprouvante minute à ne capter aucun réseau qu'il arriva enfin chez lui ou son réseau téléphonique fonctionna. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui entrant l'alarme une fois le véhicule noire quitta la propriété, et se fit cuire quelques raviolis qui traînait dans un coin du réfrigérateur de la cuisine. A peine finit de cuire qu'ils étaient déjà dans son estomac, s'affalant dans le canapé regardant le show de Ellen DeGeneres, une animatrice qu'il admirait beaucoup. L'heure tournait et toujours aucun message de Kurt, il continua à regarder le show et partit juste après prendre une douche et partit se mettre dans son lit avec l'iPad se connectant à Skype pour discuter avec Kurt qui, n'était pas connecté à son plus grand désespoir.

**A Kurt : **

_Je m'ennui sans toi, je suis seul chez moi… J'ai hâte d'être à demain… Je t'aime. Sexy._

Il n'espérait qu'une chose, avoir une réponse. Les minutes passèrent, les quarts d'heures, puis l'heure. Et toujours aucune réponse, Blaine ne comprenait rien du tout, pourquoi Kurt ne lui répond pas… Le bouclé se plongea au fond de son lit se recroquevillant sur le coussin qu'avait emprunté Kurt la dernière fois qu'il plaqua contre son torse et s'endormit en versa une larme de déception.

Ce n'est que vers 3 :30AM que Kurt lui répondit à son message.

**De Kurt :**

_Je suis désolé j'ai été convié a un foutue repas au garage de mon père à la dernière minute je n'ai pas plus te parler avant… J'espère ne pas te réveiller, bonne nuit, encore une fois je suis désolé, vivement demain, je t'aime mon Blainey ! _

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son reflexe et de prendre son téléphone et à sa plus grande joie, Kurt lui avait répondu, tardivement mais le message été là et c'est la seule chose qui comptait à présent. Allant calmer ses pulsions matinale sous la douche pensant tendrement à son Sexy. Descendant dans la cuisine prendre ses médicaments et partit en direction de l'extérieur faire son footing d'une heure, courant dans les rues de Westerville en simple tee-shirt, des lunettes de soleil rose verre teinté noir rouge, avec un jogging bleu foncé son iPod en marche. Le ciel devient rapidement sombre, des éclairs engorgea le ciel de Westerville, ce qui alerta Blaine qui fit demi-tour pour reprendre la direction de chez lui, seulement il ne peut échapper a la forte pluie s'abatant sur la ville. Lorsqu'il remonta l'allée boisée qui donna derrière chez lui il crut reconnaître une voiture passant sur la voie principale, s'arrêtant un instant pour repartir juste après, lorsqu'il avait enfin vu sur sa propriété il remarqua la voiture de Kurt garer sur le côté ce qui le surpris, il s'empressa de faire un dernier sprint pour rentré, il était totalement trempé et il tenait a voir Kurt.

Il entra le code au portail et couru à l'intérieur de la maison. Faisant sursauter Kurt qui venait à peine d'entrer. Son haut remplis de transpiration et de pluie moulèrent son corps, son pantalon lui, accentuer la finesse de ses mollets et ses bouclettes qui avait quelque peu repoussé tombèrent sur son front.

- Uuuuuh oh tu m'as fais peur… Blaine tu es trempé…

- Salut Sexy… Dit-il d'une voix essoufflé. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas moi qui devais venir ?

- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi et puis voilà ! Change toi tu vas attraper froid…

- Ouais c'est vrai, deux secondes. Lui dit Blaine.

Il quitta son tee-shirt avec lequelle il essuya un peu ses cheveux, malgré l'humidité monstre dont son tee-shirt était victime. Il hauta son pantalon de sport avec un peu de mal, la pluie l'avait rendue en couple slim, ses muscles encore tendu lui donner du fil à retordre pour le retirer mais il y parvint.

- Voilà, je suis changé. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Non, va t'habiller vraiment je n'ai pas envie de te savoir malade pendant nos vacances, allez file. Lui ordonna Sexy.

- Je ne te plais pas comme ça Sexy ? Dit-il accentuant son regard avec toujours ses sourcils triangulaire.

- Va t'habiller. Insista Kurt qui se pinça les lèvres.

Blaine monta dans sa chambre déçus mais partit s'habiller pour faire plaisir à son Sexy. Il revient quelques minutes après, s'étant séché les cheveux au sèche-cheveux, il descend les escaliers et ordonna quelque chose à Kurt.

- Ne te retourne pas, ne te moque pas.

- OH MON DIEU. Se choqua Kurt.

- Je t'avais dis de pas te retourné.

- Oh mon Dieu… Je peux rire ?

- Tu fais ça Sexy, je te prive de mon corps ce soir.

- Ok je vais essayer de ne pas rire… Lui répondit Kurt se mordant les lèvres.

- Sinon… Ok tu te bouffes les lèvres mais tu n'as pas goûté les miennes… Déplora le bouclé encore dans l'escalier.

Kurt s'approcha alors au plus près de Blaine se mettant à deux marches en dessous pour être à sa hauteur et enfin pouvoir effleurer les lèvres de son bel étalon.

- Ton nœud papillon est magnifique.

- Alors pourquoi tu tire dessus ? Riait le bouclé.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore. Ordonna Sexy.

Les deux descendirent les escaliers progressivement sans interrompre leur baiser, jusqu' à ce que Blaine le fasse.

- Tu manges ici avec moi et après, on part en ville pour finir chez toi ? Proposa le bouclé.

- Va te douché, te changer car mettre des fringues propre sur un corps transpirant et humide de pluie qui s'est juste essuyer… Pendant ce temps moi je cuisine et tu me rejoins à table.

- Hum, ça me va ! A tout à l'heure Sexy !

Il remonta à l'étage pour se doucher, pendant que Kurt lui alla a la cuisine pour faire cuire un plat rapide qui l'occupera le temps de la douche de monsieur. Des spaghettis bolognaise, décidemment la cuisine italienne, la famille Anderson en fait fureur…

Lorsque Blaine descendit se rendant dans la cuisine, tout était prêt et poser sur la table, même les assiettes étaient servis, Kurt n'avait pas fait à moitié.

- Oh… Tu nous as même servis.

- Oui, ça m'a occupé un peu plus comme ça.

- En tout cas ça sent bon. Lui dit Blaine.

- Ce n'est que du rapide tu sais… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais créé les spaghettis et la sauce moi-même…

- J'aime quand même. Pour moi c'est très bien. S'exclama le bouclé, commençant à manger.

Kurt observa les mouvements des joues du bouclé qui aspirait les spaghettis, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kurt qui pensait à tout autre chose.

- Au lieu de me regardé tu ferais bien de manger toi aussi. S'exprima le bouclé la bouche pleine.

- Oui, pardon.

Kurt se mit à manger, d'une manière un peu plus sobre et élégante que celle de son partenaire en face de lui.

- Merde. S'écria le bouclé se levant de table.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- J'ai oublié mon traitement attend je reviens.

- Oh…

- Voilà, c'est fait. Claquant le verre contre la table reprenant sa place devant son assiette.

Le repas se fit dans le silence, mangeant tout les deux tranquillement, une fois finit, ils mirent les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, regagnant le salon toujours dans un silence. Kurt était couché contre le torse de Blaine, affaler sur le grand et long canapé du salon été a l'arrière de la maison. Sa main était posé sur l'abdomen de son Sexy.

- Dit, Blaine ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as combien de salon dans ce manoir…

- Trois.

- Trois ?! Sérieusement ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Un principale à l'entrée, celui-ci et un autre qui est a côté du bureau de on père servant de salle d'attente ou de lieu de réception quoi.

- Tout ce luxe ne t'ai pas… Inconfortable et lourd à porté ?

- Tu sais, je vis dans ce milieu depuis toujours, mais je m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise, d'accord j'adore ces privilèges et la beauté architecturale, mais avoir une si grande maison pour trois, enfin deux vue que mon père n'est jamais là je trouve ça idiot.

- Tu me fais visiter ? Car je n'ai jamais vue les annexes ou sont les bureaux…

- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais fais visité la maison ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Non, à croire que… Lui répondit Kurt qui se leva du canapé.

- Bon bah, c'est partit pour une visite, mais tu m'étonne là je croyais que tu connaissais la maison…


	9. Chapter 9

Ils partirent vers le sud là où se trouvait les bureaux et la grande bibliothèque de la maison, Kurt était surpris de l'immense collection d'ouvrages américains et européen dans cette si grande pièce a verrière. Blaine lui, c'était posé sur une table de travail de l'immense salle attendant que son Sexy ait finit de faire le tour pour partir. Seulement Kurt analysa beaucoup trop de livres…

- Sexy… On y va ? J'aimerais bien qu'on parte car, l'heure tourne et… Si mon père nous voit ici tu peux être sûr qu'on sera foutu dehors.

- Bon bah allons-y alors, ta valise est prête ?

- Ouais, elle est juste dans ma chambre démarre ta voiture je monte la prendre. Lui dit le bouclé partant déjà de la bibliothèque pour faire accélérera Kurt qui s'éterniserait encore de longs moments sinon.

La voiture n'attendait plus qu'une personne, Blaine qui avait oublié son traitement l'obligeant à rouvrir sa valise et y mettre ses cachets. Lorsqu'il jeta sa valise dans son coffre pour s'empressait de monté dans la voiture il oublia de fermer la porte, l'obligeant une fois de plus a retardé son départ. La voiture partant enfin de la propriété ils prenèrent la direction de Lima. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence qui fut seulement coupé lorsque la voiture passa devant le domicile de Santana.

- Au faîte, tu as des nouvelles de Santana, si elle est arrivée… Demanda le bouclé.

- Oui elles sont arrivées dans la matinée, elles nous attendent avec impatience à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

- J'ai hâte aussi d'y être. Répondit Blaine mettant sa main gauche sur la cuisse droite de Kurt.

- Retire ta main, je conduis.

- Kurt… Gare-toi ? Proposa d'une voix érotique le bouclé.

- Non. Ce soir.

- Rho, et si ton père veut qu'on fasse chambre à part pour nous emmerder, tu auras tout perdue. Râla Blaine croisant ses bras pour boudé.

- Tu ne connais pas les interdits ?

- Oh… Sexy… ! Grogna le bouclé.

- Bon bref on arrive tais toi. Lui ordonna Kurt.

Ils descendirent, Blaine portant sa valise qu'il sortait du coffre et entrèrent dans la maison là ou, Burt les attendait.

- Salut Blaine. S'exclama Burt tendant sa main dont il eut la poigne du bouclé en guise de salutation.

- Donne-moi ta valise je la monte à l'étage. S'empressa de dire Kurt.

- Pardon ?! L'interrompit son père. Tu as dis ou ?

- A l'étage, dans ma chambre.

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ? Il ne va pas dormir sur le canapé quand même…

- J'allais le faire dormir avec moi dans mon lit mais maintenant que tu proposes le canapé…

- Quoi ? Moi dans votre lit ? Burt vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? S'exclama Blaine sous le choque.

- Non, et non. Je voulais juste vous taquinez. Dit-il en riant. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Bah c'est que… l'alcool avec mon cancer on m'a déconseillé… Marmonna le bouclé.

- Bohr ce n'est pas une bière qui va te faire du mal ! Frappant l'épaule du bouclé.

- Je, euh, vous êtes toujours si cool avec les amis de Kurt ? S'étonna Blaine. De là a me proposé à boire…

- Bah attend il va y avoir un match là, les Clippers bordel ce n'est pas rien !

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux va y avoir un match ?! S'écria le bouclé.

- Bah ouais, sinon jamais je t'offrirais de l'alcool mon grand.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Bref, tais-toi et assied-toi. Tu vois ces magazines là ? On pari 50$ qu'il va craquer en moins de dix minutes.

- Euh… Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de parié sur Kurt…

- 50 dollars c'est trop pour toi ? Ria Burt.

- Ok c'est bon, je marche avec vous. Ria à son tour le bouclé qui était maintenant affalé au côté de Burt regardant le match.

Lorsque Kurt descendit de l'étage après avoir arrangé sa chambre et mit la valise dans un endroit accessible il descendit avec une autre tenue plus décontracté mais mettant ses atouts en valeur. Le match était commencer depuis plus de quinze minutes et il y avait déjà énormément d'action. Kurt s'avança vers eux, se mettant entre son père et son amant, collant de très près Blaine. Le compte à rebours était enfin lancé. Les deux hommes fixèrent la télévision et également l'horloge qui trônait a côté de l'écran.

- Qui gagne ? Demanda Kurt.

- Les Clippers, ce sont les meilleurs en même temps ! Justifiait le bouclé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le sport comme ça…

- Je te l'avais déjà vis mais tu as préféré me parlait de VOGUE à ce moment là. Corrigea le bouclé sur le champ.

Les minutes défilèrent et au bout de la huitième minute Kurt craqua prenant le magazine sur la table.

- Rho putain… Râla Blaine mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Allez aboule le fric Anderson. Ria de sadisme Burt.

- Tu ne pouvais pas tenir encore deux minutes de plus Kurt ? Déplora le bouclé donnant la liasse à son beau-père.

- Et bah…

- Oh c'est bon Kurt on sait bien que le sport tu t'en moque complètement… Râla son père toujours avec sa voix tremblante de rire.

- Oui bah je vais allez faire à manger car à part siroté vos bières et être affalé…

- Attends je vais venir t'aider Kurt. Proposa le bouclé.

- Non non tu restes là-bas toi ! Lui ordonna Sexy.

Les garçons hurlèrent en regardant le match comme deux enfants pendant que Kurt, seul dans la cuisine prépara un repas copieux. Lorsque le match fut enfin finit, les deux hommes continuèrent à commenter le match jusqu'au moment ou…

- Bon à table… Trois fois… Râla Kurt d'énervement, faisant rappliquer les deux dans la salle à manger.

Tous se mirent à table pour manger les divers assortiments que Kurt avait préparer, rien de bien fameux mais quelque chose de simple et rapides, petits toasts et une ganache de pomme dauphine avec des légumes et un poulet fermier. Pourtant, malgré la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de Blaine et Burt, quelque chose déranger Kurt qui prit à peine le temps de manger qu'il s'enfuyait dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, au plus grand étonnement des deux hommes encore à table, qui continuèrent à manger. Blaine finit en vitesse son assiette se levant de table.

- Bon, je vais allez le voir j'ai du faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié…

- On pari que c'est le match, 50$ de plus ? Ironisa Burt.

- Non sans façon.

Blaine partit en direction de la chambre de Kurt, frappant mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il entra tout de même dans la pièce.

- Kurt ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dis d'entrée. Lui répondit une voix nerveuse sur un ton très sec.

- Euh, d'accord… Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- On doit passer la journée ensemble et tu passe ta soirée avec mon père c'est cool… C'est franchement, sympas…

- Kurt, je…

- Ne t'explique même pas j'en ai rien à faire.

- Attend et chez moi quand tu as tenue a visité ma foutue demeure que tu as traînais je ne sais combien de temps dans la bibliothèque à me foutre des vents en me répondant pas je n'ai rien dis et je ne me suis pas vexé pour autant… Je suis désolé si ça t'a vexé que je sois proche de ton père ce soir mais en même temps mieux vaux ça que si je ne m'entendais pas avec lui tu ne crois pas ? Se justifia le bouclé.

- Bref… Moi je vais dormir. S'exclama Kurt partant de sa coiffeuse pour se mettre dans le lit.

- Attend tu ne veux pas qu'on…

- Non.

Blaine, déçus du comportement de Kurt, ne comprend pas vraiment le mal qu'il à fait, avoir une bonne relation avec son père ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Il hauta ses vêtement, ne laissant que son boxer sur lui et rejoignit Kurt qui était allongé, tourné sur un côté. Blaine s'approcha du dos de son partenaire qu'il s'empressa de lié dans ses bras et se serrer contre son torse.

- Je t'ai dis non. Ronchonna Kurt.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit à te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Non je t'ai dis.

- Un baiser ? Tentait-il de faire une dernière approche.

- Non.

- Même si c'est pour me faire pardonner ? Lui dit le bouclé d'une voix triste.

Kurt se retourna se mettant en face du bouclé qui sauta sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de leurs corps.

- Blaine je t'ai dis non. D'un ton très énerver qui fit sursauté le bouclé.

- Je, ok… Désolé… Lui répondit le bouclé très déçus.

- Bonne nuit, Blaine.

- Bonne nuit, Sexy.

- Kurt, je m'appelle Kurt.

- … Bonne nuit Kurt. Soupira Blaine éteignant la lumière.

Les minutes passèrent, et Blaine tenta une dernière fois.

- Non mais s'il te plait, Kurt tu es à côté de moi je ne peux vraiment pas ?

- Oh bon sang mais laisse-moi dormir. Répondit Kurt sur un ton plus détendu, amusé mais à la fois sérieux.

- Tu me punis c'est ça ? Car tu as peur que je sois plus proche de ton père que de toi ? ouais c'est peut-être ça. Tu es jaloux ! Ironisa Blaine.

- C'est exactement ça. Et oui je te punis.

- Demain matin ? Proposa le bouclé.

- Quand on sera à Ocean promis, enfin… Si tu es sage.

- Oh putain c'est loin quoi… Déplora Blaine.

- Bonne nuit Blainey.

- Bonne nuit Sexy. Répliqua aussitôt Blaine, tout de même déçus.

Kurt s'approcha du dos du bouclé dans lequel il prit appuie au plus grand plaisir de Blaine qui souriait, et s'endormirent ainsi. Burt veilla tardivement juste pour savoir si oui ou non son fils allait faire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il était enfin 1 :00AM il partit en direction de sa chambre entrebâillant la porte de Kurt, voyant les deux entrelacé mais dormant. Il referma la porte avec soulagement. Même si il accepte la relation de son fils, il avait encore du mal de se dire que son fils était en âge de faire l'amour, et d'être épanouie aussi sexuellement que Burt l'a été avec sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Kurt sonna pour 6 :30AM. Blaine monta sur Kurt pour attraper le téléphone et éteindre se satané réveil. Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux il avait en face de lui l'abdomen de son partenaire pile en face des yeux lui gravant un large sourire sur le visage.

- Oh, quel réveil. Dit-il d'un air satisfait.

- Oui mais don't touch this.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne touches pas, je n'ai pas droit à te couché, tu en fais de même. En conclu le bouclé qui tenta de partir.

- Tu restes là toi et tu m'embrasses. Lui dit Kurt l'attrapant par son boxer qui exerça une pression sur ses parties génitale.

- Ohh…. Kuuurrrrrt… Grogna le bouclé se rapprochant des lèvres de Kurt qu'il embrassa.

Une fois leurs baisers échangés, Blaine fila sous la douche avant que Kurt monopolise cette dernière, et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, déjà tout habillé au plus grand désespoir de Kurt.

- Je t'attends en bas, Sexy.

- Ouais…

Blaine descendit en bas prenant un café avec ses cachets et en prépara un pour Kurt qui descendit au bout de quarante cinq longue minutes. Le temps qu'il se douche, prenne ses vêtements de la Dalton, fasse son rituel d'hydratation, se coiffe, prépare son sac.

- Ah te voilà, on va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant… Déplora Blaine.

- Tu conduiras alors, je tiens à boire mon café moi. Ronchonna Kurt.

- Ok, envoie les clés que je la fasse préchauffé.

- Tient ! Dit-il lançant les clés au bouclé.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Kurt arriva enfin prenant place dans la voiture et partit pour la Dalton, écoutant la radio qui diffusait le bulletin d'information. Le soleil se leva sur la pleine de Westerville dégageant une lueur dorée éclairant le chemin boisé que Blaine emprunta pour se rendre à la Dalton. Kurt immortalisa cet instant par son iPhone dont il publia une image sur Instagram.

Une fois arrivée devant le portail tout était désert. Mais pénétrèrent l'école tout de même se garant dans le parking à l'arrière. Ils prenèrent la direction du studio de Blaine qu'ils vidèrent de ses quelques effets personnelles qui rentrait dans un carton et descendirent vers la salle des séniors, Blaine poussa les deux lourdes portes et tout les Warblers y étaient. Les boissons et les décorations de festivités étaient de la partie.

- Hey ! Voilà nos vainqueurs ! Hurla Nick dont la totalité des Warblers acclamèrent les deux chanteurs.

- Oh, wow quel accueil avant de se revoir dans si longtemps. C'est grâce à vous si on a gagné ! S'exclama Blaine enlaçant chaque Warblers, Kurt fit de même.

- On se quitte en chanson ?

- Je crois que j'ai la chanson parfaite. Rétorqua Blaine à Wes.

Blaine commença. (Dont les Warblers l'accompagne).

**We-eee-eeel...  
You know you make me wanna (Shout!)  
Kick my heels up and (Shout!)  
Throw my hands up and (Shout!)  
Throw my head back and (Shout!)**

Kurt se mit à son tour à chanter alors que Blaine fit le fout dans l'école entière.

**Come on now (Shout!)  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Puis, tous ensemble.

**Say you will  
Say it right now bab-ay  
Say you will  
Come on, come on  
Say you will  
Say it, will-a you-ooooo!  
Say you will**

Kurt accompagné maintenant des Warblers.

**I still remember  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
When you used to be nine years old  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)**

Puis, au tour de Blaine.

**Hey  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul  
(Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop)  
Hey yeah!**

Blaine et (Kurt), ensemble.

**I want you to know (I wanna know)  
I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (I wanna know)  
You been good to me baby (Good to me baby)  
Better than I been to myself**

**Hey Hey ! **

**And if you ever leave me (You ever leave)  
I don't want nobody else, hey! hey! (Nobody else)  
I said I want you to know-ho-ho-ho! (I wanna know)  
I said I want you to know right now! (I wanna know)**

Blaine reprit tout seul, accompagnait quelque peu par les Warblers.

**Now wait a minute! I feel alright!  
(Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!)  
Now that I got my woman  
I feel eh a-a-a-a-lri-i-ight!  
(Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!)  
Huh  
You been so good to me  
You been so good to me  
You know you make me wanna **

**(Shout-wooo) lift my head up and **

**(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now  
(Shout) a little bit softer now**

Puis, au tour de Kurt qui eut droit a son moment avec les Warblers.

**A little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now  
(Shout) a little bit louder now**

**Blaine seul.**

**A little bit louder now  
A little bit louder now  
A little bit louder now  
A little bit louder now**

Puis, avec Kurt qui étaient maintenant dans le grand hall en direction des escaliers de marbre.

**Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)  
Jump up and shout now (wooo)**

Ils montèrent sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre pour clôturer la chanson et se dire au revoir.

**Jump, jump, jump and now shout  
Jump, jump, jump and now shout  
Jump, jump, jump and now shout  
Jump, jump, jump and now shout**

L'intégralité des Warblers s'applaudissaient devant l'administration de l'école qui eux, n'était pas encore en congé et avait été déranger par le vacarme qu'ils mettaient. Lorsque Kurt vit le Président de l'école en bas des marches vers la voûte il en informa Blaine qui donna un signe au Warblers que tous comprirent. Un silence étouffait alors la salle de l'escalier jusqu'à ce que le Président prenne la parole.

- Malgré que notre programme d'éducation nous mette en vacance pour quelques semaines, j'ai tenu à maintenir les cours pour que vous puissiez avoir droit à votre moment de gloire et de remerciement. Grâce à vous, la Dalton Academy va devenir encore plus puissante et plus reconnu qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. L'école est déserte et c'est compréhensif, mais je suis sûre que vous aurez un accueil triomphant à la reprise, et en tout cas vous avez mes plus grandes salutations pour votre performance. Que Dalton soit en haut avec vous mes chers élèves. Bravo à vous.

Les personnes présentes applaudissaient le discours du Président qui partit aussitôt, les Warblers se firent quelques accolades et tous partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes partent en direction de la voiture, chargeant le carton dans le coffre.

- Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Si tu veux on peut allez chercher des partitions de musique pour lorsque nous serons à Ocean City… Proposa Kurt.

- J'aurais préféré une balade dans le bois mais bon ok… Soupira Blaine.

- Non, non après tout ouais, allons plutôt se promener ça changera.

- Ok c'est moi qui conduis, je veux t'amener dans mon endroit secret !

- Oh… Un endroit secret ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu verras, soit patient. Lui dit le bouclé qui quitta la Dalton en direction du bois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin devant le bois, Blaine coupa le moteur et descend de la voiture suivit de près par Kurt.

- Euh, tu es sûr que tu ne t'ai pas planté… Ça me fait un peu peur ici. Lui dit Kurt serrant fortement le bras du bouclé.

- Je pensais la même chose aussi, mais attends, soit patient et suit moi, rien ne va t'arriver.

Après quelques minutes de marche, un grand parc arboré et entretenu donnant sur un lac était visible, la clarté du soleil tapa l'eau sans trop éblouir, tout en donnant une luminosité extrêmement magnifique.

- Voilà mon endroit préféré, j'ai pensé que t'y amener à cette heure te ferait faire une jolie photo pour ton compte Instagram.

- C'est magnifique Blaine mais… Voilà, ça c'est fait, attends.

Blaine fronça ses sourcils voyant Kurt fouiller dans son sac, prenant un appareil photo plus grand.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Instagram c'est fait, maintenant place à nos photos. Dit-il grand sourire.

- Nous, tu veux qu'on fasse des photos ?

- Met tes lunettes de soleil, les roses là je les aime bien.

- Ok, je me met ou maintenant ? Demanda le bouclé un peu gêné.

- Euh, marche comme si tu étais pensif. Voilà parfait, maintenant comme si tu pensais a un truc pervers ! Oh parfait.

- Tu me fais rire, Sexy !

- Parfait avec ton sourire j'adore !

Kurt posa l'appareil le mettant en retardateur Il couru vers le bouclé et l'embrassa, et d'une. Puis il prit une pose sauvage ayant la main sur ton torse et un regard d'affamé, et sa langue, sa langue qui pendait, fit la deuxième photo. Puis ils se mirent face à l'objectif d'une pose naturelle et magnifique qui est la troisième prise de l'appareil.

- Voilà, on a trois belles photos de nous. Lui dit Kurt reprenant l'appareil qu'il dirigea vers Blaine.

- Je n'aime pas les photos à la base… Lui avoua le bouclé.

- Retire ton blazer et ta chemise.

- Quoi ? Je te dis que je n'aime pas les photos et tu…

- Fais le Blaine, s'il te plait. Lui demanda à nouveau Kurt.

Blaine mal à l'aise hauta son blazer et sa chemise regardant tout autour de lui de peur d'être vue.

- Kurt je…

- Décale-toi sur la gauche et incline toi vers moi, ouais voilà parfait ne bouge pas. Voilà.

- C'est ridicule Kurt je, je ne suis pas à l'aise, enfin je n'ai pas honte de mon corps mais si quelqu'un nous voit…

- On s'en moque.

- Vu comme ça… Marmonna Blaine.

Blaine retira son pantalon et ses mocassins se plongea dans le lac, saisit par le froid il se révéla très vite de l'eau marchant vers l'herbe. Trop tard pour lui, Kurt venait de le prendre se relevant de l'eau et marchant en direction de l'objectif.

- Ces photos là vont être au plafond de ma chambre le restant de ma vie, elles sont parfaites…

- Kurrt… J'ai… J'ai froid maintenant… Dit-il avec un léger sourire dont ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres.

- Euh, je n'ai pas de serviette désolé…

- Tant pis. Dit-il remettant sa chemise et son blazer, et son pantalon alors qu'il était trempé.

- On va peut-être rentré chez toi pour que tu te changes non ? Proposa Kurt.

- Non, on va grignoter ici, il fait beau je vais sécher.

Ils prennent place dans l'herbe sortant leurs petits sandwiches mangeant comme ça a même le sol. Blaine ne cesser de se toucher les cheveux pour les égouttés, son corps lui avait rapidement séché, ses vêtement ont imprégnait l'eau.

Lorsque leurs petits plats furent ingurgités ils repartirent en direction du manoir de Blaine, dans les bras l'uns de l'autre. Une fois rentré dans le manoir Blaine eut la surprise d'y trouver son père et sa mère ce qui lui fit lâché sa valise d'un coup.

- Papa, Maman…

- Salut Blaine, bonjour Kurt. Répondit Mrs Anderson.

- Qui c'est lui ? S'étonna son père.

- Papa, voici Kurt, mon petit-ami, il va dormir à la maison car il vient avec maman et moi à Cleveland demain.

- Tu as trouvé un truc dans ton genre à ce que je vois.

- Papa, Kurt n'est pas un truc. Respecte-le.

- Chéri je t'en prie soit indulgent, pour aujourd'hui. S'exclama la mère du bouclé.

- Ne t'en mêle pas. Lui rétorqua le père.

- Kurt, vient avec moi. Lui dit sa mère, dont il exécuta l'ordre de la mère.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je t'ai fais quoi pour que tu me déteste comme ça ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Je ne te déteste pas, j'ai juste honte d'avoir un fils dans ton genre.

- Que tu t'en prennes à moi je m'en fous, mais ne t'avise pas à parler mal sur Kurt ou de le juger, j'aime Kurt, mais tu n'as pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit ce n'est pas ton fils.

- Ici c'est chez moi que je sache. Et je ne veux pas qu'il dorme sous mon toit.

- Il dormira ici cette nuit que tu le veuille…

Blaine n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase que la poigne ferme de son père rafla son visage, le meuble en chêne juste à côté lui redonna le retour ce qui fit créer un bruit intense du claquement de la tête et la chute de Blaine contre le parquet. Kurt qui entendit ça voulait allez y voir, mais fut retenu par la mère de Blaine qui lui fit un signe de se taire.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… Murmura de panique Kurt.

- Si on ne va pas voir Blaine, il le laissera tranquille, crois moi… Dit-elle tentant de rassurer Kurt en totale panique.

- Il, il est violent comme ça avec Blaine à chaque fois ?

- Seulement quand Blaine est irrespectueux, seulement son père ne contrôle pas sa force. Il n'apprécie pas son orientation sexuelle mais Blaine reste son fils tu sais…

- C'est de ma faute s'il l'a frappé… Déplora Kurt baissant la tête.

Mrs Anderson ne répondit pas, elle savait très bien qu'il avait pleinement raison. Lorsque Blaine arriva vers la salle ou se trouvait les deux, il avait sa main posé sur sa joue.

- Blaine ça va ? S'empressa de s'inquiéter Kurt.

- Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas. Tu dormiras ici ce soir.

- Non, si c'est pour que ça finissent mal, non vous viendrez me cherchez à Lima.

- Je préfèrerais ça, Blaine. S'exclamant sa mère.

- Désolé Blaine, mais je ne veux pas créer de conflit. On sera h24 ensemble pendant nos vacance à Ocean City de toute façon.

- Kurt… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Reste…

- Non, Blaine je pars, et demain vous viendrez toi et ta mère me chercher pour Cleveland et après mardi soir vous me déposerez chez moi, et mercredi à midi on prend notre vol pour Ocean City. Allez quelques heures… ! Lui dit Kurt prenant Blaine dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- … Je t'aime, Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- A demain Mrs Anderson.

- A demain, Kurt !

Kurt regagna Lima à son plus grand regret, simplement pour éviter des conflits supplémentaires dont Blaine pouvait bien se passer. Plus que deux jours à tenir et il pourra enfin faire ce que bon lui semble, loin de tous le monde, en compagnie de sa plus belle fréquentation, la personne pour qui il éprouve le plus de sentiment, Blaine. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à la surprise de son père, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre allumant son ordinateur. Son père monta dans la chambre pour le lui parlait, et malgré sa tentative, son fils ne lui répondit guère.

- Bon Kurt ça suffit maintenant ce comportement de gamin tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte et m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive.

- C'est ouvert… Marmonna son fils qui était couché sur son lit à faire les retouches de lumière sur les photos faîte dans la journée.

- Bon, explique moi ce qui s'est passé tu veux.

- … Il s'est disputé avec son père pour moi, donc j'ai décidé de rentrer, dormir ici ce soir et ils viendront me chercher pour la clinique demain du coup…. Soupira Kurt.

- C'est toi qui en as décidé ainsi mais tu es triste… J'ai du mal à comprendre… S'étonna son père maintenant assis sur le rebord du lit.

- Il n'a pas besoin de stresse supplémentaire, surtout pour ce qui va lui être annoncé demain, on ne sait pas ce que les médecins vont dire, j'ai donc préféré partir et faire cesser la dispute. En rien ceci me fait plaisir…

- Ecoute fiston, tu sais que dès demain vous serez ensemble et ce pour de longues semaines après ? Il ne te reste qu'un jour à te passé de lui, et tu sais, collé trop quelqu'un n'est jamais bon à long terme, vous êtes jeune… Tu ne sais pas si dans dix ans vous serez encore ensemble.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, j'aime Blaine plus que tout au monde, vous les adultes vous avez du mal à comprendre les sentiments et les affections que peut prouver, vous avez tous été jeune mais on dirait que tout cela est bien loin derrière vous. J'aime Blaine et je ne le quitterais jamais, il ne me quittera jamais, on sera toujours ensemble et pour la vie entière. Dit-il sur un ton agacer montrant la porte de chambre à son père en guise de demande de déguerpir.

C'est sans un mot que son père quitta la chambre. Les retouches photos enfin fini, Kurt créa un album d'image sur Facebook. « You and I. » où dessus, il y posta toute leurs photos de la journée, identifiant le bouclé sur chacune d'entre elle, l'album comportait pratiquement que des photos de lui d'ailleurs. Lorsque Blaine reçut les notifications après s'être changé et avoir prit sa douche il sauta sur ton ordinateur et alla sur Facebook pour enregistrer les photos. Changeant sa photo de profil, de couverture, son fond d'écran de tablette, d'ordinateur et de téléphone. Il envoya par wifi à son imprimante deux images dont il fit une impression pour les mettre dans un des cadres vide traînant dans le grenier.

Le bouclé voyait que Kurt était actif sur Facebook, une folle envie de lui adresser quelques mots lui envahit l'esprit, mais il préféra déconnecter Facebook, et également Skype qui s'était connecté automatiquement.

Le lendemain matin, les Anderson quittèrent le manoir très tôt pour passer par Lima prenant Kurt et prirent la direction de Cleveland.

- Tu ne stresse pas trop Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je mentirais si je dirais que non. Dit-il d'une voix quelque peut soit-elle tremblante et serrant fort la main de son partenaire à ses côtés.

- Blaine tu devrais te rendormir on est levé très tôt, endort toi pour être en forme. Dit sa mère d'une voix douce et calme.

- Hm, tu as raison, je vais m'assoupir un peu. Lui dit-il appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sexy.

- Tu peux aussi dormir Kurt, la route va être longue… Suggéra Mrs Anderson.

- Ça ira je suis, oh d'accord il n'a pas mit longtemps à s'endormir… Dit-il étant surpris d'entendre déjà les ronflements du bouclé sur son épaule.

- Il s'endort très vite généralement quand on va à la clinique.

- Au faîte, Kurt, comment vous allez vous organisez une fois dans le New Jersey, avec ton père.

- Et bien, il m'amènera demain à l'aéroport où Blaine m'attendra et on prendra l'avion ensemble et une fois là-bas on ira a votre résidence secondaire…

- Non mais je connais votre protocole sur les doigts mais ce que je veux savoir c'est, comment tu vas faire s'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi. Comment vas réagir ton père ?

- Il ne viendra pas, il n'a pas les moyens mais rien ne m'arrivera, et puis j'y retrouverais aussi une amie qui est là-bas, on passera quelques soirées ensemble avec Blaine on ne sera pas seul.

- D'accord.

- Merci d'ailleurs pour le billet d'avion.

- C'est normale, en même temps nous ne sommes pas à quelques 14.589$ près tu sais…

- Qu… Quoi ? C'est si cher ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Les avions privée oui, mais tu sais pour nous, cette somme c'est comme dépenser trois cent dollars pour toi.

Kurt s'enfonça dans son siège en apprenant le tarif, faisant ainsi bouger Blaine qui lui serra les pectoraux de gauche y prenant un appui fort, faisant sourire sa mère et Kurt. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus complet des silences. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique, à son habitude sa mère réveilla son fils qui se frotta les yeux regardant amoureusement Kurt lui glissant un sourire en signe de réponse. Kurt, à l'écart suivit de près les Anderson, se dirigeait vers le service des cancéreux prenant place dans la salle d'attente avant de lui attribuer une chambre pour sa dernière chimiothérapie. Kurt regarda l'infirmière mettre le produit dans la perfusion.

- Tu trouves ça beau ou quoi ? Râla Blaine à son habitude.

- J'ai peur que si je te regarde tu n'es qu'une envie, c'est me sauté dessus. Ironisa Kurt pour détendre le jeune homme qui était déjà tendu.

- Oh non les garçons pas ça… Surtout ici, soyez un peu respectueux bon sang. Râla à son tour sa mère.

Durant la durée du traitement, les trois regardèrent la télévision sans se dire un mot, ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que le médecin arriva avec des documents s'installant dans la chambre pour discuter. Voyant Kurt pour la première fois il s'interrogea.

- Vous êtes… ?

- Kurt, Kurt Hummel, un ami de Blaine. Lui répondit le concerner.

- Très bien je vous demanderais de sortir alors.

- Mais… Maman dit-lui que Kurt peut rester… Soupira d'anxiété le bouclé.

- Désolé Blaine mais ce que je vais dire est confidentielle et je n'ai pas à le divulgué a autre que ta famille, tu le lui diras toi-même si tu veux. Mais je demande à ton ami, Kurt Hummel de bien vouloir sortir. Lui expliqua calmement le médecin.

- Bon et bien, je reste juste devant la porte, à tout de suite Blaine… Soupira Kurt avec tout de même un sourire réconfortant destiné à son amant toujours perfusé.

Lorsque Kurt fut enfin hors de la chambre, le médecin contrôla que cette dernière soit bien fermée, puis s'avança vers le lit ou était allongé le jeune homme, avec sa mère assise tenant fermement sa main.

- Bon euh, alors suite aux derniers examens que nous t'avons faits, et avec une concertation entre plusieurs spécialistes nous en sommes venus au même diagnostic.

- Qui est… ? S'interrogea la mère, devenant tout à coup très anxieuse.

- Nous nous devons de continuer la chimiothérapie. Le cancer n'a pas évolué, mais il n'est pas non plus anéantit.

A cet instant Blaine se retient d'hurler, ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se passer, son cancer était encore là et il n'avait certes pas muté ou autre, mais il était encore là.

- La chimiothérapie sera ainsi plus lourde encore plus anéantir, du moins tentait d'anéantir le cancer.

- Donc ce qui veut dire que je vais mourir ? Déplora le bouclé totalement blasé.

- Non je n'ai pas dis ça, ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il va te falloir encore du courage pour vaincre le cancer, nous continuons ton traitement, et on tentera une intervention chirurgicale prochainement pour tenter d'éradiquer le cancer.

- Mais je pars en vacance moi demain… Dit-il étant anxieux à l'idée de devoir annuler ses vacances.

- Tu pars où ?

- Ocean City dans le New Jersey…

- Et bien écoute, on peut soit te faire le traitement basique là-bas, soit on peut te faire un traitement à domicile par le biais d'un cabinet infirmier qui viendra te perfusé le matin et une fois le produit retirer, tu pourras retirer la perfusion et tout le bazar toi-même. C'est toi qui vois.

- … On peut vraiment faire sa comme ça ? S'étonna le bouclé retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

- Oui, nous pouvons. Est-ce-que tu as des questions ?

- Non. Marmonna Blaine qui n'avait qu'une envie, quitter l'endroit.

- Très bien, Mrs Anderson je vais vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau pour signer quelques papiers notamment le soin à domicile pour les vacances.

- Très bien je vous suis.

Lorsque Kurt vit les deux adultes quittaient la chambre, il s'empressa d'y rentrer y voir Blaine.

- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Tout vas bien. Dit-il avec un sourire crispait, les yeux rouge.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Je dois continuer… Il est encore là… Dit-il en pleure.

- Shhhh… Hey demain on s'envole on va passer de superbe vacance ne penses pas à ça, on va bien s'amuser, rien ne nous arrêtera. Lui dit Kurt calmement, caressant ses cheveux, lui baisant le front.

De l'autre bord côté bureau du médecin.

- Étant donné que les premières chimiothérapies n'ont rien donnée, je présume que c'est que le cancer est coriace. Déplora la mère.

- C'est exact, visiblement, nous avons un cancer assez résistant et bien imprégné, en d'autres cas nous n'avons guère le choix d'intensifier le traitement et d'envisager une opération dans les prochaines semaines.

- Et si l'opération ne fonctionne pas ?

- Nous continuerons le traitement de la chimiothérapie jusqu'à une diminution du cancer pour pouvoir l'atteindre et ainsi donc la retirer de son organisme.

- Et si…

- Elle ne fonctionne pas, alors nous assurerons les soins jusqu'à ce que le cancer se propage dans son organisme et…

- Oh mon Dieu, pas mon Blaine… Il est trop jeune…

- Nous n'en sommes pas là Mrs Anderson, nous avons encore deux hypothèses et tentative avant d'envisager se scénario, nous devons nous concentrer sur le positif.

- J'ai fais des recherches et le cancer du pancréas et le plus vulnérable et le plus dévastateur, il est rare de s'en sortir vivant… Est-ce-que, Blaine à une réelle chance ? Dit-elle totalement paniquait et en larme.

- Madame, il est très jeune, son corps est donc assez puissant mais également faible, je ne peux vous dire une telle chose… Mais nous devons positiver et rester objectif. Pour Blaine, pour nous même.

Le médecin tendit les papiers pour la décharge et la prise en charge des soins à domicile. Elle regagna la chambre après un rapide détour dans la salle de bain pour sécher ses larmes et partit chercher les garçons dans la chambre. Au retour ils déposèrent Kurt chez lui. Pas un mot durant le retour, pas un baiser d'au revoir, rien. L'ambiance était totalement déprimante dans cette berline, Blaine n'avait qu'une hâte, dormir et partir demain. Il savait lui-même ce que tout cela signifiait, que si l'opération était un échec, et sa deuxième, alors il était condamné à mourir. Malgré cette nouvelle il réussit à ne pas pleurer, penser à Kurt l'aidé à positiver.

Kurt sauta dans les bras de son père pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle, ne pouvant garder ses pleurs bien longtemps. Burt était dévasté par la nouvelle, il a eu la chance lui, qu'au bout de sa sixième chimiothérapie tout soit finit, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Blaine. Burt savait très bien ou cela pouvait mener. Mais il n'osait pas dire les hypothèses à Kurt, se gardant simplement le fait de lui dire le positif.

- Kurt, calme-toi regarde moi, regarde moi Kurt. Kurt ! Demain vous serez ensemble et vous allez être tout le temps ensemble, vous profiterez à fond de vos vacances et à votre retour Blaine se fera opéré et son cancer lui sera supprimé d'accord ? Tu m'entends ? Dit-il ayant son fils dans ses bras totalement en larme et dévasté.

- Merci Papa… Dit-il séchant ses larmes avec son mouchoir dans sa poche.

- Allez, file te reposer tu pars tôt demain et tu t'es levé bien tôt, file.

- Bonne nuit Papa…

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

Blaine lui se refugie aussitôt dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, ne prenant même pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il se coucha aussitôt dans son lit s'endormant presque aussitôt a son plus grand espoir. Ne penser plus qu'à une chose, les vacances à Ocean City qu'il allait passer, retrouvant Kurt et Santana là-bas pour y passer de magnifique vacance. Rien ni personne pour leurs dirent quoi faire ou ne pas faire, seulement eux.

- Blaine n'oublie pas ta valise rouge… Râla sa mère l'attendant dehors dans la berline.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Dit-il au fin fond de la maison courant avec les deux valises qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans le coffre montant dans la berline qui partit enfin en direction de l'aéroport.

Les deux voitures respectifs des deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction de Columbus là ou se trouvait l'aéroport qui les conduirait d'ici deux heures de vol à destination. La voiture des Anderson arriva sur le tarmac privatisé en premier comme convenu. Le chauffeur déchargea les valises que l'équipe de vol mirent dans la soute à bagage du jet privée. Blaine fit une dernière accola à sa mère avant de prendre place à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

- Prend bien soin de toi Blaine, et surtout prend bien ton traitement…

- Maman, je sais ça va allez, je te téléphonerais régulièrement ou je t'enverrais des messages et si tu veux venir tu pourras.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Maman. Dit-il en la prenant encore plus fort dans ses bras montant dans l'avion.

Alors que la berline quitta le tarmac, la voiture des Hummel arriva devant l'aéroport.

- Amuses toi bien fiston et si tu as un souci tu utilise la carte.

- Oui, je sais. Tu vas me manquer.

- Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines Kurt ça va allez !

- Je t'aime Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt. Dit-il l'enlaçant rapidement. Vas tu vas rater ton vol.

Kurt prit sa valise et entra dans l'aéroport demandant à une hôtesse d'accueil là ou se trouvait l'avion, dont une équipe le conduit par le biais d'un véhicule électrique le déposant devant l'avion. Il sortit son téléphone faisant une photo pour son Instagram et donna enfin sa valise à l'équipe qui la chargea avec celles de Blaine. Puis, il monta l'escalier le conduisant à l'intérieur de l'appareil là ou, Blaine l'attendit de pied ferme.

- Blaine !

- Sexy ! Répondit le bouclé en prenant la voix de son tendre partenaire pour se moqué de lui.

- Installe-toi on va décoller. Lui répondit Blaine.

Kurt prit place à ses côtés un peu stressé, et l'avion se mit en piste pour décoller. Toujours avec son iPhone en main Kurt immortalisa le décollage avec son iPhone réalisant une vidéo de 15secondes du décollage. Une fois l'avion stationné dans les nuages. Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners, en se lançant des regards.

- J'aimerais bien faire ça dans l'avion.

- Blaine moi non, j'ai bien trop peur qu'on s'écrase…

- Bah au moins on aura une belle mort ! Ironisa le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes filmés. Non c'est non Blaine.

- Bon ok. Bon appétit avec tes viennoiseries, ma viennoiserie serait bien meilleure. Dit-il.

- Santana est au courant de notre heure d'arrivée ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Oui, c'est elle qui vient nous récupérer à l'aéroport d'ailleurs.

- Oh, cool. Tu verras Ocean City c'est chouette. Pas loin de là-bas il y a un superbe zoo on ira si tu veux.

- Oh ouais ça me plait ça !

- Je vais faire de tes vacances, les meilleures de ta vie, Sexy. Lui dit le bouclé prenant sa main dans la sienne.

L'avion poursuivit son parcours dans le ciel américain. Soudain le micro du commandant fit du bruit.

- Mr Anderson, nous allons changer notre trajectoire nous avons un vol privée qui nous demande de dévier notre couloir, je vous conseille d'attacher vos ceintures et d'observer les hublots.

Les deux jeunes exécutèrent les ordres du commandant et d'un coup Blaine hurla.

- Là, Kurt regarde ! Putain je n'y crois pas !

- Quoi ?

- Air Force One… Oh Mon Dieu… C'est l'avion présidentiel.

Les deux hommes regardèrent plus bas en coin de leur hublot l'avion du président passait. Une chose bien rare, c'était même impensable d'imaginer croiser un avion dans le ciel, encore moins celui du président des Etats-Unis. Approchant du district du New Jersey, l'avion descendit les couloirs un à un afin d'arriver en ligne de mire a la piste d'atterrissage de l'aéroport. Une fois atterrissent ils se précipitèrent a récupérer leurs bagages et sorte de l'aéroport là où Santana les attendit.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle démarra aussitôt et en vitesse se dirigeant vers la rue de la maison secondaire du Warblers sans dire un mot. Le couple à l'arrière profita du silence afin de contacter leurs parents et amis de l'Ohio pour leurs informés de l'arrivée. Blaine indiquait quelque peu la route à la latina afin d'être sûr et certain d'arriver à bon port.

Ils déchargèrent les bagages du coffre, et le bouclé ouvrit la porte de la maison, poussiéreuse et dont chaque meuble était protégé par des bâches. Les valises trônent dans l'entrée pendant que les trois mettent les bâches dans le cellier et ouvrent chaque volet de la maison, bien moins luxueuse que le manoir. La cuisine était dans le salon et la salle à manger. Un escalier sur la droite caché par le mur du cellier donna sur l'étage où se trouvaient les trois chambres avec salle de bain et toilette. Quelque chose de très simple mais largement suffisant pour eux. Kurt se chargea de passer le balai dans les pièces et d'y faire la poussière pendant que Blaine et Santana s'occupèrent de déballer les valises.

Les aménagements et nettoyages enfin terminer, ils se posèrent tous les trois dans le canapé trônant devant la baie vitrée donnant une vue panoramique sur l'océan Atlantique.

- Il faudra juste qu'on aille faire des courses. S'exclama Kurt.

- Pas besoin, Brittany est partit faire sa. Répliqua Santana.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait quelqu'un…

- Bon on se fait quoi ce soir ? Déplora la latina.

- Je ne sais pas… Une soirée ?

- Non sans blague Porcelaine… Tu ne connais personne ici Blaine ?

- Non, désolé Santana… Vous aviez fait quoi pour votre premier soir ici toi et Brittany ?

- On a couché ensemble.

- Oh… S'étonna Kurt.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça entre nous ? Proposa Santana. On est tous homosexuelle, ça doit être cool une orgie de gay et lesbienne.

- Euh, non sans façon. Répliqua aussitôt Porcelaine.

Brittany arriva enfin avec quelques poches de courses qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et vient s'installer proche de Santana.

- Oh au faite vous deux, vous allez faire quoi de vos vacances ici ? Leur demanda la latina.

- Et bien, nous reposer, profiter de la plage, du soleil, faire quelques visites, profiter quoi. Répondit Kurt en haussant ses épaules.

- Ok, cool. Bon sérieux Blaine tu vas nous dire que tu connais des gens ici, je ne peux pas te croire quand tu dis que tu ne connais personne ici… Râla la latina.

- Je connais des gens en effet, mais ils sont maintenant à New-York.

- Ok on va bien se faire chier quoi… Bon bah nous on s'en va hein, quand vous voudrez faire quelque chose dîtes le nous. Dit-elle se levant du canapé avec Brittany quittant la maison.

- A plus Santana… Marmonna Kurt.

Une fois la porte d'entrée enfin fermer, les deux jeunes se regardèrent se sautèrent dessus pour s'embrasser. Kurt plaqua le bouclé contre le mur dévorant avec passion et manque, ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres pulpeuses dont il mordilla celle du bas.

- Awwwwww, Sexyyyyy… Gémit le bouclé passant sa main dans le dos de son partenaire. Tu veux vraiment faire sa maintenant ?

- Tais-toi. Lui répondit Kurt qui mordilla son lobe d'oreille.

- Kuurrtt…. Grogna le bouclé plaqué contre le mur dont il subit les mains baladeuse sous ses vêtements et les léchouilles sur son cou de son Sexy. Kuuurrrrrtt…. Grogna le bouclé à nouveau. Sexy, je n'ai pas de lubri…

A cet instant Kurt s'arrêta tellement déçus. Mais il eut une autre idée.

- Oh tant pis. On peut faire sans pour un truc. Dit-il avant de défaire la ceinture de son jeans et baisser pantalon et boxer de Blaine toujours plaqué contre le mur.

- Kurt, on n'a pas de rideau… Il y a des… Ohh…. Kuuurrrrrt…. Grognait-il fermant les yeux, maintenant avec un doigt du châtain dans sa bouche, qui était à genoux en train de lui donner des coups de langue sur son bout. Provocant une contraction du bassin de ce dernier qui respirait de plus en plus fort.

- Kuu… Sexyyy… Je t'en supplie ne va pas jusqu'aaaawwww… Oh bon sang…

Kurt avait maintenant en pleine bouche son sexe dont il y fit une longue partie de vas et vient avec des coups de langues rapides et râpeux excitant encore plus le bouclé qui se donna des coups de tête contre le mur.

- Sexy arrête… Je ne vais pas tenir… Bien looowww…. Arrête laisse-moi te…. Kuuuuuurrrrtt…. Grognait-il encore plus fort sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir.

Kurt accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, caressant son abdomen l'excitant encore plus, Blaine prévenu Kurt qu'il allait se libérer.

- Kurt… Kurt… Kuuurrrrrtt…. Dit-il venant de se libérer dans la bouche de son amant.

Kurt se releva et embrassa Blaine gardant ses lèvres fermer et d'un seul coup, il ouvrit la bouche de Blaine dans laquelle il lui donna son liquide que le bouclé recracha aussitôt.

- Pouah Kurt, mais t'es fou toi ! Tu viens de tout cassé là… Dit-il s'essuyant la langue.

- Comme toi tu m'as cassé mon coup car tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il faut. Dit-il avec un sourire grandissant.

- Oh, je vois c'est comme ça, bah j'y vais ! S'exclama le bouclé remontant son pantalon en direction de la sortie.

- Où tu vas ?

- Chercher ce dont nous avons réellement besoin. Dit-il s'empressant de quitter la maison se dirigeant vers le magasin le plus proche.

Kurt, seul tourna en rond en attendant le retour de Blaine, repensant à l'affreuse journée d'hier. Il avait envie de téléphoner à Rachel, sa meilleure amie qui avait pris une énorme distance avec lui… Au fond, leur complicité lui manque terriblement. Il composa son numéro et lui téléphona. Une tonalité, puis deux, puis une troisième et eut droit au répondeur, dont il raccrocha aussitôt. Maintenant qu'il était en vacances, loin de Lima et de son quotidien, seul il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, passer toutes ses vacances en compagnie de Blaine, Santana et Brittany c'est cool, mais qu'vont-t-ils bien pouvoir faire tous ensemble, et séparément.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure Blaine était enfin de retour voyant que Kurt n'était pas vraiment présent, il s'approcha de lui pour le sortir de ses pensées.

- Hey, Kurt ça va ?

- Oh euh, oui oui ça va.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je, je pensais au temps qui nous ai offert ici et à comment l'occuper… Dit-il en lâchant un souffle de lassitude.

- Et bien on va ranger les courses, et fouiller dans les placards il doit bien y rester quelques images de moi traînant par ici, regarder les photos pourrait nous occuper un peu qu'en dis-tu ?

- Juste pour te voir bébé dans la baignoire je suis d'accord. Lui dit Kurt avec un large sourire.

Ils rangèrent les courses qui étaient encore là, et se mirent à fouiller dans les tiroirs des meubles de la maison, Kurt tomba sur un vieil ouvrage énorme.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un dossier !

- Oh non pas ce livre… Déplora le bouclé.

- Ok j'ai ce qu'il faut dedans, je le sais rien qu'à ta réaction.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé feuilletant le book photos dont Blaine expliquait chacune d'entres elle, les moments et le pourquoi du comment. Kurt remarqua qu'il y avait peu d'image de Blaine au départ il n'osait pas lui demander la raison, mais plus les pages défilaient plus il remarqua la fin de l'album et toujours si peu de photo de lui.

- Blaine, comment ça s fait qu'il y a peu de photos de toi enfant ?

- Contrairement à Cooper, j'ai été placé en foyer religieux, enfin une école privée comme la Dalton mais religieuse durant mon enfance, je rentrais chez moi un week-end sur deux et pendant les vacances, il n'y à que quand j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma santé, donc pour ma première année au collège que j'ai quitté le foyer où je suis allez très souvent a l'hôpital, puis une scolarisation en école publique et de là, mon harcèlement et mon refuge à la Dalton… Voilà pour résumer.

- Et, au manoir il y a plus de photos ?

- Guère plus tu sais… Dit-il en se redressant sur le canapé. Enfin bon ce n'est pas méchant, si c'est pour faire des centaines de clichés et que ça reste dans un tiroir je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Pour tes enfants ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Haha… Je suis gay, Kurt et tu dois savoir que pour adopté c'est une procédure longue, surtout ici à Lima. Et puis bon désolé mais avec mon cancer j'ai du mal à m'imaginer d'ici quelques années…

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te frustré…

- Kurt ça va, je t'ai dis que je m'en fichais des photos.

- Ok, ok… Bon euh, ce serait temps qu'on mange tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as faim toi ? Parce que moi non… Râla le bouclé se levant du canapé.

- Bon j'envoi un message à Santana, on va allez manger un truc sur la zone commerciale au bord de la plage ça te dit ? Proposa gentiment Kurt.

- Ouais si ça peux te faire plaisir… Marmonna le bouclé pas vraiment décidé à y allez.

Kurt contacte Santana par iMessage pour l'inviter à les rejoindre non loin de chez eux.

**A Santana :**

_On va sortir manger sur les quais vers les baraques a frites non loin du quartier ça te dit de venir avec nous ?_

En attendant que Santana lui réponde, Kurt fit le tour de la maison pour fermer portes et fenêtres qui étaient ouvert depuis leur arrivée.

- Kurt ton téléphone !

- Ouvre-le c'est sûrement Santana.

Blaine prit l'iPhone de Kurt et ouvrit le message de Santana.

**De Santana : **

_Ok, pas de soucis on se rend non loin du kiosque CrabVille ! _

- Elle nous attend à côté du kiosque CrabVille.

- Tu sais ou sais ? Lui demanda Kurt dévalant les escaliers.

- Ouais enfin, sauf si il à changé de place depuis l'an dernier mais je ne pense pas.

Ils partirent ensemble passant par la plage en direction du ponton en quelques minutes et en esquivant le monde qui peupla le rivage ils arrivent enfin au point de rendez-vous, s'installant à une table. Une jeune serveuse vient à leur rencontre pour prendre leurs menus.

- Bonjour que puis-je vous servir ?

- Alors pour moi ce sera un hamburger avec des frites avec coca. Commanda Kurt.

- Hamburger potatoes avec de l'eau pour Brittany s'exclama Santana. Moi je prendrais la même chose que Porcelaine, Hamburger, frite et coca.

- Très bien et vous ? Demanda la jeune s'adressant à Blaine.

- Oh euh, une salade avec quelques peu de lardon chaud et en boisson mettez moi une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plait.

- Très bien je vous apporte ceci.

Les trois furent surpris du repas de Blaine, lui qui est musclé ne manger que ça, cela les surprenait.

- Tu n'as pas faim Blaine ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Si, j'ai faim mais pas énormément. Dit-il pour se justifier.

- Non mais Blaine tu vas prendre un dessert rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas manger qu'une salade…

- Blaine tu sais bien que pour ton… Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Blaine ! S'écria Kurt.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes un peu… Je mange à ma faim bon sang.

- Ok c'est bon ne t'énerve pas… Râla gentiment la latina.

La serveuse revient avec les plateaux des amis, et la petite portion de salade pour Blaine qui accentua encore plus les regards vers lui. Les amis mangèrent en vitesse et se salissent les doigts remplis de graisse contrairement à Blaine qui, mangea sa salade avec des couverts en plastique et dans une posture très droite. Alors qu'eux dévorent leurs plat très caloriques, Blaine lui mangea comme un moineau sa petite salade.

Alors qu'en à peine dix minutes leurs hamburgers et portion de patate. Blaine, lui n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa salade. Kurt se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais, il ne pouvait rien dire devant les filles.

- Bon Blaine tu vas manger oui… Râla la latina.

- Mais je mange… Dit-il commençant à s'énerver.

- Blaine, mange. Ne m'oblige pas à parler de tout ça maintenant. Alors soit tu manges sois on va devoir parler de ce que je sais.

- Tu me menaces ? Je rêve ou…

- Je t'ordonne de t'alimenter correctement. Dit-il d'une voix sèche mais à la fois rassurante. Serveuse, amener nous trois glaces choco vanille, vanille fraise pour la fille blonde, et pour monsieur et sa salade apporter lui trois muffins chocolat vanille s'il vous plait.

- Très bien je vous apporte ceci.

- Kurt je n'ai pas faim… Je mange à ma faim… Se justifia le bouclé fatigué des remarques et des regards.

- Hé le Warblers, il va gentiment fermer sa gueule et bouffé ses feuilles de salade et ingurgité les trois muffins qui vont arriver avant que je lui foute un entonnoir dans la gorge et le lui foutre de la bouillit de bébé afin que monsieur se nourrissent.

- La dernière fois elle m'a mit un entonnoir derrière, ça m'a fait mal. S'exclama Brittany dégoutant tout le monde.

À force, Blaine finit par vider son plat de salade, lorsque les muffins arrivent il les observa simplement. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il mit rapidement en bouche, prenant un morceau de muffins et prit une gorgé d'eau avalant le tout, sous le regard suspect de Santana se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Sinon tu aimes bien le coin Santana ? Demanda Blaine la bouche pleine.

- Ouais ça va, on a testé la plage avant que vous veniez, donc hier c'était fabuleux.

- On a même vue des ovnis qui nous ont filmées.

- Non Brittany, je t'ai dis que c'était une étoile filante, pas des ovnis.

- C'était des ovnis blanc allant tout vite dans le ciel, ils avaient sûrement prit de l'extasie.

- Wow finalement tu avais faim. Rajouta la latina.

- C'est juste pour que vous me foutiez la paix avec ça…

- Tu as pris quoi dans tes mains que tu as cachées ?

- Rien du tout.

- Santana laisse Blaine un peu tranquille s'il te plait…

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé Porcelaine, répond moi Blaine je t'ai vue, et m'oblige pas à faire le tour pour te palpé et savoir ce que tu cache.

- Cette fois s'en ai trop… S'énerva Blaine frappant la table en bois attirant le regard de tout les gens autour d'eux.

- Blaine où est-ce-que tu vas ? Demanda Kurt totalement surpris.

- Foutez moi la paix c'est tout. Dit-il marchant vers la plage partant à l'opposé de la maison.

- Bravo Santana… Déplora Kurt.

- Quoi, j'ai dis quoi sérieux ? Il se drogue ou quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu faire ?

- Santana, c'est un sujet que tu ne dois pas émettre en sa présence, ne t'avise jamais de recommencer. Dit-il se levant de la table partant rattraper Blaine qui était déjà bien loin.

- Ok… Si je comprends bien c'est moi qui dois casquer pour tout le monde super…

Alors que Blaine était déjà bien loin, visiblement il avait pris un sprint pour échapper à ses amis, mais il entendit au loin quelqu'un qui l'appelait, cette voix se rapprochait de lui, mais resta tout de même loin. Fatigué de marché et de fuir, il s'arrêta se vautrant sur la plage attendant l'arrivée de cette personne qui ne cesser de l'appelait.

- Blaine… Je, je suis désolé pour… Pour Santana. Dit-il totalement essoufflé, assistant à un Blaine totalement impartial.

- Ok.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? S'installant à ses côtés.

- Tout vas bien, je n'avais juste pas vraiment faim et Santana m'a gonflé.

- Et pour tes médicaments, elle t'a énervé pour la bouffe aussi ?

- Elle ne doit pas le savoir d'accord ?

- Blaine on peut lui faire confiance…

- Peut-être qu'elle le saura, mais pas maintenant, je dois apprendre à la connaître avant, je, je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de lui dire ce que j'ai.

- Je comprends, bon tu as finis de bouder on peu allez ailleurs ?

- Et ou ? Se demanda le bouclé.

- J'ai envie de m'acheter un peu de vêtement d'été, pas toi ?

- Oh non…

- Oh si ! Allez on va faire un peu les boutiques

- Bon ok, allons-y. Soupira Blaine qui se releva et partit main dans la main avec Kurt.

Les garçons longèrent à nouveau la plage pour revenir sur le ponton là où se trouvaient encore les filles qui les attendirent, lorsqu'ils furent enfin de retour, porcelaine lança un regard vif à la latina pour qu'elle se taise. Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction du centre-ville à pied, c'était assez loin mine de rien, mais qu'importe, le temps, c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient à combler. Blaine montra les beaux bâtiments et raconta à Kurt ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, racontant un peu l'histoire de la ville. Puis, les voilà arriver dans le centre-ville plus précisément dans la rue piétonne là où se trouvaient les boutiques de vêtements et tout autres boutiques. Une rue commerçante faite de diverses choses permettant ainsi à tout le monde d'être satisfait. Les filles partirent de leur côté, et les garçons du leur. Kurt pénétra chez H&M prenant quelques maillots de bain et une paire de lunette de soleil que lui offre gentiment Blaine. Une fois sortis de chez H&M, ils se rendirent dans le magasin de musique non loin de là pour regarder les instruments et les partitions, et albums en vente.

Alors que Kurt était impressionné de la grandeur et du choix en masse des partitions et des albums en vente, Blaine le conduit vers les instruments au troisième étage du bâtiment. Pendant la montée, Kurt observa par l'escalator les étages tous ouverts les uns sur les autres et ayant une vue plongeante sur le magasin tout entier. Arriver en haut, Blaine le conduit vers les guitares.

- Dit moi laquelle tu préfères.

- Non tu vas l'acheter et je ne veux pas…

- D'accord, regarde juste alors. Rétorqua le bouclé.

Kurt exécuta et regarda les guitares, puis son regard s'arrêta sur une en particulière, Blaine remarqua les yeux de Kurt posait sur cette guitare qu'il attrapa et l'essaya rapidement.

- Hm, très bon choix, je prends.

- Quoi ? Mais elle vaut 500 dollars tu es malades ?!

- Si ce n'est que 500, je vais allez faire un tour au piano.

- Attends-moi sale fou !

Maintenant devant les pianos de scène, Darren regarda les Yamaha et fit signe aux vendeurs de venir.

- Vous l'avez en stock ce modèle ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- D'accord alors j'ai, la guitare là et je prends également ce piano, par contre vous pouvez me les livrer ?

- Oui bien sûr, nous allons faire les papiers de vente et dans le formulaire vous rentrez votre adresse, vous vivez loin ?

- Non, Seaview Road.

- En effet ce n'est pas très loin, bon bah vous aurez tout ça avant la fin de la journée.

- Ok très bien, voilà ma carte pour payer.

- Oh euh, une gold… Je peux avoir votre pièce d'identité Monsieur ?

- Oui bien sûr aucun soucis. Tendant sa pièce d'identité et son permis de conduire pour bien montré que c'est lui.

- Ok, c'est bon, merci.

Blaine finit la transaction bancaire et repartit avec Kurt qui s'arrêta vers des partitions dont il en prit plusieurs sans vraiment regarder ce que c'était, arriver à la caisse Blaine coupa le bras de Kurt donnant ainsi avant lui sa carte bancaire et effectua une nouvelle fois la transaction. Une fois dehors ils retournèrent en direction du domicile, mais Kurt rompt très rapidement le silence sur le trajet.

- Blaine, je sais bien que tu es plus aisée en fortune que moi mais de là a financer mes moindres plaisirs ça me gêne vraiment…

- Très bien, car je n'ai pas l'intention de payer quoi que ce soit. Donc prépare-toi à bouder dans ce cas. En conclu le bouclé.

- On n'attend pas les filles ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah non Sexy, on va avoir la livraison du piano, de la guitare… Faut rentrer le plus rapidement possible hein…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, bon je leur envoie un message alors pour leur dire de ne pas nous attendre.

**A Santana :**

_Ne nous attendez pas nous sommes rentrés on attend une livraison. _

Longeant le ponton et la plage, ils se rendirent enfin à la résidence d'été après une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche. Kurt pouvait voir la fatigue envahir le bouclé mais qui fit mine de ne pas l'être, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Aussitôt entré dans la maison où Blaine s'allongea sur le canapé, totalement épuisé. Kurt ouvrit la baie vitrée pour y faire rentrer l'air doux et la chaleur dans la pièce. Pendant que Kurt monta à l'étage pour ranger ses nouveaux vêtements acheté plus tôt dans la journée, le camion de livraison se gara en face de la maison et entra déchargeant les instruments. Blaine poussa le mobilier de place afin de mettre le piano de scène proche de la baie vitrée, et la guitare sur son pied non loin de là.

- Et bah on va pouvoir s'en faire des concerts entre nous avec tout ce matos ! S'exclama Kurt avec enthousiasme.

- Ouais, mais pas maintenant je suis épuisé…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste épuisé, Kurt ça te dérange si je fais une sieste ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Tu viens avec moi par contre ? Demanda le bouclé avec ses yeux à moitié fermer.

- Oh euh, oui bien sûr.

Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage et s'allongèrent sur le lit. Kurt posa sa tête contre le torse de Blaine qui le fixait tendrement. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu laissant Kurt seul, éveillé. Il se sortit du lit doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Blaine qui dormait déjà si paisiblement. Allumant la télé dans le salon il se mit à regarder le show d'Oprah Winfrey qui était une rediffusion mais dont il n'avait jamais encore vue l'épisode.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus d'une heure après que Kurt entendit du bruit.

- Kurt… Pouvait-il entendre tout bas.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Kurt se rendit dans la chambre se posant aux côtés du bouclé.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de 7 :30pm.

- Oh… J'ai dormit combien de temps du coup ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure, ça va mieux ?

- Hm… Oui Dit-il en lâchant un bâillement assourdissant. On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais à commander une pizza ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ça me va, soirée pizza entre nous Sexy !

- Je vais passer commande, tu me rejoins au salon ?

- Ouais je vais me douché et j'arrive.

Kurt descendit commander une pizza pendant que Blaine prit sa douche. Trente minutes plus tard la pizza était enfin arrivé et les garçons se mirent sur la petite terrasse ou donnaient la baie vitrée regardant les gens sur la plage. Kurt prit une photo de la Lune qui pointa le bout de son nez, reflétant sa sphère sur l'océan.

- C'est magnifique de vivre ici on se croirait au paradis. S'exclama Kurt.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, chaque endroit, qu'il soit joyeux ou funeste est pour moi le paradis, Kurt. Lui dit Blaine prenant sa main.

- Tu vois, cette étoile, celle qui brille le plus. Lui dit Kurt la pointant du doigt.

- Oui, c'est Vénus.

- Non. C'est ma mère. Pour moi ce n'est pas une planète, où alors c'est elle qui œuvre à sa brillance, mais pour moi cette étoile c'est l'amour de ma mère dont elle me fait preuve de l'haut delà. Dit-il avec les larmes lui montant sur ses doux yeux.

- Kurt… C'est magnifique ce que tu dis… Baisant sa main qu'il approcha de sa bouche.

- Si elle me verrait aujourd'hui, si loin de chez moi, avec quelqu'un que j'aime, être enfin heureux, je sais qu'elle serait fière de moi et si heureuse pour moi… Parfois, je l'imagine à mes côtés, elle me parle, je sais que ce n'est que mon imagination, mais ça me réconforte de savoir qu'elle aurait plus être fière de moi si elle me voyait aujourd'hui.

Blaine se leva pour se placé face à Kurt, se mettant ainsi à genoux et levant la tête vers les yeux de Kurt. Il lia leurs mains en les joignant l'une à l'autre, les plaquant et les couvre de baisers tendre.

- Elle te regarde, elle est fière de toi, Kurt. Dit-il en embrassant les mains de son Kurt. Elle n'est pas avec nous physiquement, mais elle te regarde de là-haut. Elle veille sur toi, elle veille sur nous deux, tu m'entends Kurt ? Elle ne t'a pas abandonné, elle est, et elle sera toujours là à veiller sur toi.

- Merci de me dire tout ça Blaine, ça me touche… Mais ne te sens pas…

- Je ne m'en sens pas obligé, je le dis car je le pense. Je t'aime, Kurt. Tout ne peut pas être rose, je t'aime dans bons et les mauvais moments, un coup de pompe sa arrive à tout le monde.

- J'ai, j'ai juste peur de retomber parfois, être de nouveau seul… Marmonna Kurt qui n'avait toujours pas versé les larmes qui lui était monté aux yeux.

- Kurt… Je te promets. Dit-il en mettant sa main sur le cœur de son homme. Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner et de te laisser, jamais tu m'entends.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, et Kurt partit en direction de la chambre. Blaine sourit et partit également en direction de l'étage. Kurt, dans la salle de bain venait de se mettre à nu, laissant couler l'eau de la douche qui mouilla son corps dénudé. Blaine, lui ouvrit la porte d'une rapidité, découvrant la vapeur envahissant peu à peu la pièce. Il découvrit le corps dénudé de son Sexy. Le bouclé regarda son partenaire se lavait devant ses yeux, comme s'il ne voyait pas, ce qui était faux. Blaine ne plus se retenir bien plus longtemps se dénudant à son tour pour le rejoindre dans la douche.

Le bouclé s'approcha de Sexy, plaquant ses poignets contre le carrelage de la douche, dévorant sa mâchoire et son cou qu'il recouvra de baiser intense. L'érection de Kurt commençait à se faire quelque peu sentir, pressée le long de la cuisse du bouclé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Blaine…

- Je marque mon territoire Sexy. Dit-il avant de se replonger dans le susson qu'il fit dans le cou de son amour.

Kurt n'aima pas vraiment cette sensation, mais laisse Blaine aller jusqu'au bout. Une fois terminé, Blaine l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis descendit le long du torse de Sexy. L'eau coula en abondance de long de leurs corps. Il couvre le torse de Sexy, jouant avec ses tétons, faisant bouger les jambes de ce dernier, avant qu'elle plaquait par la force des mains du bouclé.

- Blaiiine… Grogna Kurt se mordant la lèvre du bas.

Il accéléra ses mouvements de langues de plus en plus râpeux et vif, surtout au niveau du nombril. Le gonflement génital de Kurt se fit sentir le long du cou du bouclé. Ses deux mains se mirent à caresser l'entrejambe de Kurt qui ne cesser de s'agiter. Pour le calmer, Blaine cessa de jouer avec son nombril, se levant brusquement pour échanger un dernier baiser.

- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, tu m'énerves. Lui dit impatient Kurt.

Blaine se mit à genoux et caressant Kurt par le biais de va et vient, rythme par des petit baisers posé sur le bout.

- Blaaaiiineeee…. Oh bon sang… Tu… Awwwwww….

Le bouclé fixait éperdument le regard de son petit-ami qui ne cessa d'ouvrir et fermer ses yeux, avec toujours sa bouche grande ouverte, se léchant les lèvres. Mettant dans sa bouche, d'un amour intense l'érection de Kurt lui provoquant un mouvement du bassin qui la mit en totale profondeur dans sa gorge. Kurt tenu à présent le bouclé par sa petite tignasse bouclant et humidifié. Les mouvements de son bassin accentuait encore plus les mouvements du bouclé exerçant ce frottement humide et intense qui provoqua chez Kurt des gémissements perçant les tympans.

- Blaine… Tu, oh putain. Tapant le carrelage a sa droite. Pourquoi tu po-oooooompe comme çaaaaa… Oh bon sang awww… Blaiiinee….

La salive du bouclé se mélangea avec le liquide séminale de Kurt provocant quelques bruits dans la bouche de Blaine qui retira l'érection de sa bouche, crachant a leurs pieds pour vidé sa bouche.

- Tu m'excite Sexy, tes joues rosâtre putain. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Kurt se retourna et poussa doucement le bouclé contre la paroi de la douche et lécha ses abdominaux très finement dessiné. Y donnant des coups de langues intense faisant monter encore plus l'excitation et l'érection du bouclé.

- Kuuurrrtt…. Ouuuwww….

Kurt venait de mettre à l'instant même l'érection dans sa bouche, faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide et intense, tout en ayant une de ses mains caresser la ceinture abdominale du bouclé, son endroit préféré.

- Sexy…. J'ai envie de toi, mais si tu continue je ne vais pas résister bien longteeeempps…

- Il n'y à pas de place dans la douche… Justifia Kurt venant de stopper sa gâterie envers le bouclé.

- On s'en fout agrippe toi à moi et a la barre. Lui répliqua Blaine sautant sur ses lèvres.

Kurt, grimpa sur Blaine qui metta un préservatif, croisant ses jambes le long de son dos et le tenant par la nuque.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Blaine fixant le regard de Kurt.

- Oui, tu es sur que…

- Tu en as pas besoin, avec toute l'eau qu'on a depuis tout à l'heure, je te jure que tu n'en à pas besoin, si tu as quoi que ce soit tu me le dis et on arrête d'accord ?

- … D'accord… Répondit timidement Kurt posant sa tête contre le front du bouclé qui entra en lui progressivement.

Blaine entendit les grincements de dents se mêlant à son souffle. Il savait que Kurt se retenu d'hurler de douleur, alors il alla bien plus doucement encore, baisant son épaule juste en face de lui, glissant quelques mots doux.

- Détends-toi, Kurt, crie un petit peu d'accord ?

- Non, je, non ça va.

- Crie Kurt. Insista le bouclé.

Kurt lâcha un crie et Blaine entra totalement en lui ce qui surprit Kurt qui se stoppa net et ne fit sortir aucun son de sa bouche le temps de s'habituer à la sensation d'avoir le bouclé en lui. Il ne cessa de le couvrir de tendre baiser pour adoucir la sensation et sa douleur, il savait que faire sa dans la douche, si petit ne serait pas simple, Kurt était de nature très stressé lors de leurs ébats, seulement s'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout il n'avait guère de choix que cette méthode. Kurt rompt enfin au bout de quelques petites minutes le silence.

- Je suis prêt, tu peux.

- Je t'aime. Lui répondit simplement Blaine lui donnant un autre baiser.

Blaine entreprit les vas et vient doucement afin que Kurt soit en totalement confiance et apprécia le moment. Les mains de Kurt se serrèrent dans le dos du bouclé, qui accéléra alors la cadence.

- Blaine… Blaine… Gémit d'une voix surprenante Kurt.

- Kuurrt…. Gémit à son tour Blaine. Tu, tu as mal c'est ça ?

- Non, continue, continue.

- Je t'aime Sexy.

- Je t'aime encore plus Blaine.

La transpiration se mélangea a l'eau chaude qui coula toujours sur leurs corps, la buer des vitres était totalement en fusion, la vapeur qui envahissait la pièce assombrit de plus en plus la luminosité. L'excitation et devoir porté Kurt sur lui fatigua de plus en plus le bouclé qui ne cessa d'aller de plus en plus vite pour son plaisir et le plaisir de son partenaire qui avait leurs têtes pressées l'une contre l'autre. Kurt se libéra sur le torse de Blaine, le frottement de son scrotum contre le bas ventre du bouclé l'avait totalement excité.

- Awwwww…. Lâcha d'un soupire aimant et attendrissant Kurt.

- Kurt, je… Je ne vais pas tarder à me… libérer. Dit-il d'une voix essoufflé et épuisé.

- Ne te retiens plus, je t'aime. Lui répondit Kurt avant de l'embrasser.

- T'aime aussi, Sexy.

Blaine continua et au bout de quelques minutes il se libéra, et se retire de Kurt qui coupa l'eau. Kurt sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Blaine à cet instant, ils venaient de faire l'amour mais, il était si pâle et ses yeux bougèrent bien trop vite.

- Blaine ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je, si, je…

- Hé, ne vas pas te casser la gueule. Lui dit Kurt le rattrapant de justesse. Bon vient je vais t'allonger.

Kurt guida Blaine jusque dans la chambre, le posant sur la couette recouvrant le lit, et partit dans la salle de bain, chercher serviette et vêtement. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Blaine était assis sur le lit, et venait de reprendre ses esprits. Kurt l'essuya avant de lui faire passer son boxer dans ses jambes pour le vêtir un peu pour la nuit.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Kurt, oui ça va j'ai juste eu très très chaud, et j'étais si heureux si excité que mon cœur s'est emballé, toute cette vapeur, wow j'ai vue loin c'est tout. Je vais bien je t'assure…

- Tu es encore si pâle…

- Kurt. Prenant son visage entre ses mains. Regarde moi, je vais bien, la chaleur, l'épuisement du voyage, y a joué, mais je vais très bien, Kurt.

- On aurait plus faire ça plus tard…

- Non. J'en avais tout autant envie que toi, tu as aimé ? Moi aussi. Alors pensons qu'à ça d'accord ? Maintenant embrasse-moi.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent et leurs torse se collèrent, passant leurs mains respectifs dans la chevelure de l'un et de l'autre. Kurt mordilla la lèvre basse de Blaine, rompant ainsi le baiser et le fixa.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, Sexy. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Kurt prit place dans le lit, très vite rejoins par le bouclé qui s'empressa de se coller à lui.

- Bonne nuit. Lui dit doucement Kurt.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt.

Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre éclairé par la lune qui tapa la fenêtre et éclaira l'intégralité de la chambre de l'étage qui donnait juste au dessus du salon.

Le lendemain après-midi, Burt avait contacté la mère de Blaine et lui avait donné rendez-vous au Lima Bean à sa débauche du garage. Les deux adultes prirent leurs cafés et s'installèrent à une table isolée de tous.

- Bonjour, merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontré.

- Je n'y voyais rien contre, votre fils Kurt m'a souvent parlé de vous et vue que nos enfants entretienne une relation, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous aurais pas rencontré.

- Je vais être franc avec vous, je suis au courant pour la maladie de votre fils. Kurt et lui m'en ont parlé, enfin plus Kurt que Blaine vous vous doutez bien.

- Venez-en au but Mr Hummel ?

- Appelez-moi Burt.

- Venez-en au but, Burt. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je voulais savoir si les médecins sont restés objectif pour lui, ou savoir si je dois préparer mon fils à perdre…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Blaine va guérir, les médecins sont derrière lui, et il suit des traitements pour guérir. Je ne veux pas entendre parler des risques. Dit-elle en ayant coupé la parole à Burt.

- Mrs Anderson. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas perdre Blaine, je ne veux pas non plus que cela arrive, mais je voulais savoir si ils ont été optimiste.

- Ils le sont, mais, vous connaissez les équipes médicales, ils pensent toujours au pire, du moins ils l'ont toujours en tête et ce, très proche d'eux en diagnostic. La chimiothérapie lui sera intensifier en dosage, un dosage bien plus fort, plus lourd, et une opération sera tenter prochainement.

- Et son père ? Où est-il ? S'interrogea Burt.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Oh ne jouer pas ce jeu là, je sais qu'il n'est jamais chez vous et qu'il s'en fout de son fils depuis qu'il à apprit qu'il était gay.

- Je, Ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Elle se leva de la table et partit.

- J'ai affronté un cancer, et je n'ai eu que mon fils pour m'épaulé, si vous avez besoin de parler vous savez ou j'habite, venez me voir quand ça ne va pas.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Dit-elle en se détournant.

- Car vous êtes seule à subir ce lourd fardeau, ce n'est qu'une proposition amicale pour le bien-être de nos enfants. D'ailleurs vous vous rendrez là-bas pour leur rendre visite ?

- C'est prévu en effet. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Quand vous aurez fixez une date, contacter moi, je viendrais également, sur ce, bonne journée Mrs Anderson.

- Vous aussi, Burt.

Lorsqu'il quitta le café, il tomba sur Rachel qui l'interpella.

- Oh bonjour Burt, vous savez ou est Kurt ?

- Bah ouais à Ocean City tu n'étais pas au courant ? S'étonna Burt.

- Dans le New Jersey ?!

- Oui, avec Blaine il ne t'a rien dit ?

- On s'est un peu prit la tête donc non…

- Oh et bien tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoner au pire et le rejoindre là-bas

Il partit en stoppant la conversation, déjà en retard pour reprendre au garage. Elle tourna en rond de longues minutes devant le Lima Bean et prit son téléphone pour joindre Kurt. À cet instant, il se trouvait sur la plage finissant de manger avec Brittany pendant que Santana et Blaine firent les fous dans l'eau. Son téléphone sonna, et il hésita longuement à décrocher en voyant le nom et la photo de son amie.

- Allo ?

- Kurt, c'est moi… Rachel.

- Je sais.

- Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je me sens seule, d'habitude pendant les vacances on est toujours ensemble à faire les magasins ou a se maquillé et là tu n'es plus là, tout a changé depuis que tu nous as quitté, et je m'en veux, je regrette le temps où nous étions tous ensemble au Glee Club.

- J'ai regretté aussi puis je m'y suis fait.

- Car tu as Blaine, moi je n'avais que toi.

- Tu as Finn et les autres ne fait pas ta ras bas joie.

- Notre amitié et complicité me manque, je le pense sincèrement Kurt et, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Je suis très bien avec Blaine Santana et Brittany.

- Kurt, je veux me rattraper. Donne-moi une autre chance s'il te plait…

- Je suis à Ocean City.

- Ton père me l'a dit, c'est loin mais je peux venir.

- Fais comme tu veux maintenant je dois y allez, allez salut.

- K… Kurt !

Kurt raccrocha son téléphone et partit avec Brittany dans l'eau rejoindre les deux.

- Ou est Blaine ? Demanda Kurt voyant les vagues forte et ne le voyait pas.

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Santana il était là il y a deux minutes…

- Blaine ! Blaine ! Hurla Kurt regardant partout quand soudain…

- Porcelaine fait gaffe ! Hurla Santana.

Blaine passa sous Kurt et l'attrapa par les pieds pour lui faire peur, le tirant sous l'eau. Kurt était totalement paniqué se laissant emporter par la force de Blaine sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Santana et Brittany rigolèrent ensemble en voyant la scène. Kurt gesticulait intensivement sous l'eau et vit Blaine juste en face de lui, l'embrassant sous l'eau. Kurt le repoussa après le petit baiser et quitta l'eau. Le bouclé remonta à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration et partit en direction de Kurt.

- Hey, Kurt attend… Attend moi où tu vas comme…

- Ne t'avise, plus jamais à me faire autant peur dans toute ma vie. Dit-il très énervé qu'il en gifla le bouclé. J'ai cru me faire attaqué par un animal marin ou prit dans un filet ou un trou j'ai eu peur tu es totalement cinglé.

- Kurt, je m'excuse j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu c'est bon tu ne vas pas faire un mélodrame pour ça tout de même, si ?

- J'ai une peur bleue de l'eau, c'est déjà un effort que je sois partit me baigner car je ne sais pas nager et ça me fait peur, et tu en profites pour me foutre une trouille avec un jeu stupide ?!

- Mais…. Kurt… Je ne savais pas ça… Excuse-moi… Je suis…

- Désolé ? Oui tu peux l'être. Coupa Kurt très énervé retournant vers la maison.

Les filles observèrent la scène depuis l'océan, regardant le couple se chamailler.

- Ils vont divorcer tu crois ? Demanda Brittany.

- Oh non, c'est juste une dispute tu sais.

Blaine s'écroula sur le sable, regrettant son acte qu'il ne pensait pas si horrible pour lui, il pensait que jouer un peu dans l'eau serait cool, mais il s'était totalement trompé à ce sujet. Les filles, voyant que Blaine resta figé quittent l'eau pour le rejoindre.

- Blaine, ça va ? Demanda Santana.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur…

- Je vais allez lui parler mais ne t'en mords pas les doigts non plus, tu sais, Kurt est bien sympas mais bon sang qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met.

Elles partirent laissant le bouclé seul sur la plage, en direction de la maison là où s'était réfugié Kurt pour bouder. Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison et trouva Kurt devant le canapé assis sur le tabouret de piano.

- Bah alors tu fais la gueule Porcelaine ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Sérieusement Kurt tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de plomber les vacances avec tes caprices ? Blaine voulait simplement s'amuser.

- Je ne sais pas nager, j'ai eu peur.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait si il savait ce petit détail tu ne crois pas ?

- … Rachel m'a téléphoné. Soupira Kurt.

- Ah oui donc c'est une raison pour frappé Blaine et l'envoyer paitre, bien sûr.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça… Soupira à nouveau Kurt.

- Non mais ça laisse penser ça en tout cas. Va vraiment falloir que tu penses à bouger ton petit cul de Lady Di et retrouver Blaine qu'est toujours abasourdit par ta gifle dont il n'a même pas conscience de ton énervement. C'est correcte ce que je dis ? Je ne sais pas j'ai un doute…

- Je, je vais allez le voir et m'excuser et lui dire pour Rachel.

- Voilà qui est mieux, tu vois quand tu veux Porcelaine !

Kurt retourna sur la plage là ou se trouver encore Blaine qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'installa à ses côtés et tenta une approche.

- Blaine ?

- Laisse-moi j'ai compris, si c'est pour me faire encore un reproche je n'en ai pas besoin. Marmonna le bouclé qui se capât entre ses jambes.

- Je te dois des excuses, je n'avais pas à te parler mal et à te frappé, j'aurais du te prévenir que je ne savais pas nager et que les jeux dans ce genre m'effraie du coup… Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas à passé mes nerfs sur toi…

- Tes nerfs ?

- Oui… Un appel m'a énervé et donc ton petit jeu m'a fait pété un câble et c'est toi qui à tout pris, encore désolé…

- Qui t'a téléphoné ?

- Rachel…

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ?

- S'excuser pour notre complicité perdus et tout le reste.

- Tu lui as dis quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose de spéciale, elle veut même venir jusqu'ici pour renouer contacte.

- Oh… Et à ce sujet tu lui as dis quoi ?

- Simplement la ville où nous étions, et qu'elle fait comme elle voudra.

- Oh… Et, tu aimerais qu'elle vienne ?

- Je ne sais pas, une partie de moi-même aimerait oui, et l'autre ne veut pas car si c'est pour subir son égocentrisme et arrogance, non merci.

Blaine ne lui répondit rien, restant là assis regardant la plage et les enfants joués devant eux. Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, pensants chacun de leur côté.

- J'espère qu'elle viendra. S'exclama Blaine rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Pour rire un peu… On rentre, le vent se lève et… Je ne suis pas frileux mais torse nu ça ne fait pas que du bien ce vent frais.

- Oui, rentrons.

Ils regagnèrent main dans la main la maison à deux pas d'ici, les filles étaient encore dans la maison. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à la maison, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en leur compagnie et regardèrent la télévision qui diffusait Ghost Whisperer, une série qu'ils apprécièrent tous bizarrement. L'épisode était émouvant, la femme était poursuivie par un esprit qui ne cessait de diffuser la chanson In My Place de Coldplay, la scène où la voiture fut plongée dans l'eau avec cette chanson bourdonnant dans le véhicule prenant l'eau glacèrent les quatre amis affalés dans le canapé. À la fin de l'épisode Kurt s'essuyèrent les yeux qui étaient humides dûs à l'émotion de l'épisode et la beauté de la musique. Santana avait remarqué les larmes du jeune homme mais n'en dit rien, elle-même essuyait ses yeux alors que Brittany mangea des céréales, Blaine s'était endormi sur le canapé. Heureusement pour eux, juste après était la diffusion du Ellen DeGeneres Show qui leur remontera le moral. L'invité n'était nul autre que la première dame des États-Unis, Michelle Obama, Kurt et la latina restèrent bouche bée à l'idée de voir la first Lady d'une naturelle surprenante.

- Michelle Obama…

- C'est la déesse des femmes ! Répliqua Santana.

- C'est la madame au brushing qui satisfait au lit le président. Rajouta Brittany mangeant toujours les céréales.

- Blaine, c'est le Ellen Show avec Michelle Obama, réveille toi. Lui dit Kurt par un coup de coude.

- Hmh. Oui. Marmonna Blaine se rendormant aussitôt.

L'émission montra diverses déclarations de son mari, Barack Obama parlant du mariage gay, un discours qui toucha les deux jeunes attentifs au reportage. Ecoutant attentivement les propos de la First Lady au bout de la lettre, ils ne peuvent se retenir d'applaudir comme deux hystériques. Lorsque la pub s'enclencha, ils se levèrent et partirent vers le coin cuisine prendre un café sans réveiller Blaine et Brittany qui était maintenant ensemble à dormir.

- Et bah, ils se fatiguent vite tout les deux… En déduis la latina.

- Blaine à besoin de beaucoup de repos en ce moment, la pression des communales et quelques soucis familiaux font qu'il est très vite épuisé, et je pense que même si il n'y à pas de décalage horaire et un long trajet, l'avion l'a fatigué. Tenta de justifier Kurt, inventant de toute pièce ce mensonge pour mettre Santana sur une fausse piste.

- Ah, ils sont grave ses problèmes ?

- Assez ouais… C'est compliqué, je ne peux pas t'en parler sans son accord.

- C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il avait dans sa poche ? Des médicaments quoi.

- Non enfin, si oui oh et puis merde changeons de sujet. Lui répondit Kurt agacé.

Ils se posèrent à nouveau devant la télévision buvant leur caféine attendant impatiemment la reprise du programme. Lorsque le show reprit, ils découvrirent une Michelle Obama prête pour faire du sport en salle dans une tenue très tendance mais très simple.

- Oh mon Dieu tu vas vus ce cul ! S'exclama Santana choquée.

- Oh bon sang, c'est simple mais je suis sûr que c'est du Dior. Dit à son tour Kurt.

Les deux futs à la fois admiratifs de la simplicité de cette dame, et aussi de son corps et son style vestimentaire. Lorsque l'émission fut terminée, ils réveillèrent de force Blaine et Brittany qui dormait encore.

- Allez, debout on va manger à l'extérieur ce soir !

- Oh non… Je n'ai pas envie de…

- Blaine ça va ?!

- Oh putain tu aurais plus gerbé ailleurs…

Kurt savait que c'était la chimiothérapie plus forte que les précédentes qui le mit dans cet état là.

- Je, ça… Mhmmm…

Il vomissait à nouveau, se tordant dans tous les sens, vomissant ses repas de hier et d'aujourd'hui, Kurt pouvait voir la souffrance et les contractions abdominale qui le tortura à cet instant. La pâleur de son visage et le jaunâtre de ses yeux inquiéta Santana.

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital…

- Non Santana ce n'est rien, aide-moi a l'amener dans la chambre…

- Non ! Non ! Me laissez…..

- Oh mais merde il va dégueulasser toute la baraque je te préviens Lady Hummel je nettoie rien.

- Laissez-moi sur le canapé… Dit-il pendant sa courte trêve de nausée.

- Ok, je vais te chercher des couvertures des coussins, reste calme, Santana tu reste à ses côtés…

- Blaine… Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? S'inquiéta Santana passant sa main sur le front chaud du garçon.

- Je vais bien… Ne t'en fais pas.

Kurt le couvrit immédiatement et calla sa tête bien dans les coussins pendant que Brittany nettoya le vomis par terre.

- Hey… Repose-toi ça va allez. Lui murmura Kurt caressant ses bouclettes tombant sur son front.

- Téléphone à ma mère, elle saura te dire quoi me donner, d'accord ? Surtout ne la fais pas venir, ça ira mieux demain si elle te dit quoi me donner…

- Ok, je fais ça tout de suite.

Kurt sortit de la maison et téléphona aussitôt à sa belle-mère pour l'informer de l'état de santé de son fils.

- Mrs Anderson ?

- Oui, Kurt ?

- C'est Blaine, il réagit mal a la chimio de mardi vue que le dosage était plus fort, il m'a dit de vous demandez ce qu'il devait prendre pour le calmer…

- Euh, écoute je t'envoie l'ordonnance par e-mail, il y a une imprimante dans la chambre sous la commode tu la branche a ton ordinateur portable et tu imprimes, On a également internet par la ville tu trouveras la clé internet dans un tiroir du salon avec le code de la wifi, passe moi ton adresse mail je t'envoie tout ça immédiatement.

- D'accord, euh deux minutes. Santana fouille dans les tiroirs pour trouvé la clé wifi avec son code, allume mon pc qu'est a l'étage et branche l'imprimante, connecte internet s'il te plait, et dépêche toi… Ordonna Kurt.

- Ok je fais ça !

- kurthummel

- Surtout ne panique pas, ça lui arrive comme bah dans votre début ou tu avais pris soin de lui, si toute fois il ne va pas mieux fin de semaine tu me recontacte et je viendrais sur place on l'hospitalisera d'accord ?

- D'accord, j'espère ne pas en arriver là, je le pousse à manger en plus sinon il ne prend pas le temps de manger… Je m'inquiète pour lui… Soupira tristement Kurt.

- Il est en mesure de parler ?

- Oui, et d'écouter aussi pourquoi ?

- Passe le moi alors et va réceptionner le mail et courir à la pharmacie. Ordonna la mère du bouclé.

Kurt donna le téléphone à Blaine qu'il calla contre le coussin et sa tête.

- Maman…

- Bonjour trésor, comment te sens-tu ?

- Oh bah tout allais bien, jusqu'à ce que j'ai cette crise de nausée, là ça va un peu mieux j'ai juste mal de tête, froid et fatigué…

- Tu manges au moins ?

- Oui bien sûr…

- Kurt m'a dit que tu avais du mal à manger, qu'il te forçait à chaque repas c'est la misère pour que tu manges, alors que tu es un grand mangeur à la base. Tu sais bien qu'avec ton cancer tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer avec ton alimentation, le moindre truc que ton organisme aura en manque tu le ressentiras et c'est ce qui t'arrive à l'heure actuelle.

- Maman… Râla son fils.

- Non. Alors, c'est simple. Soit tu fais attention à tes repas, et prend ton traitement comme il se doit, soit, je viens te ramener à la maison.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, tu sais qu'être à Ocean City me fait le plus grand bien.

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Kurt veille sur toi, je n'ai pas à venir, mais agit comme tu agis avec moi pour ta santé, ton alimentation, je ne rigolerais pas sur ça.

- Bon d'accord… Je vais faire un effort… Souffla le bouclé.

- Maintenant repose-toi, Kurt va partir te chercher les médicaments nécessaires.

- Il est partit y'a a peine trente seconde comme un fou dévalant les marches. Dit-il avec un petit rire faiblard.

- Tu veux que je vienne quand même ?

- Non, maman ça ira je te le promets.

- Rétablis toi vite et profite un maximum de tes vacances d'accord ?

- Je ferais en sortent que ce soit ça oui. Je t'aime maman…

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Blaine raccrocha son téléphone se retenant de verser quelques larmes, la voix inquiète de sa mère le rendit encore plus malade et lui fit comprendre ses erreurs en refusant de se nourrir convenablement. Brittany était assis à ses pieds, jouant avec ses orteils, Santana elle, guetta par la fenêtre le retour de Kurt qui était parti en courant vers la pharmacie la plus proche.

- Tu as trop fais l'amour à Kurt hier soir du coup t'es fatigué ? Ironisa la blonde.

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça ! Riait-il doucement.

- Dans la douche je suis sur ! Rétorqua Santana et vit le regard de Blaine changer du tout au tout. Ok j'ai visé juste, vous n'avez pas d'imagination toi et lui ce n'est pas croyable… Déplora la latina.

Blaine fermi les yeux tentant de retrouver le sommeil, mais fut réveillé par l'ouverture brusque de la porte par Kurt s'empressant d'arriver a lui.

- Alors ça, lui, lui et ça. Tient avale tout ça s'il te plait… Dit-il totalement essouffler et paniqué

- Kuurrtt… Merci mais tu peux déstresser maintenant ça va, je vais bien je suis juste très fatigué. Lui dit calmement le bouclé avant d'avaler ses cachets à l'aide du verre d'eau que Santana venait de lui apporter.

- Repose-toi, Blaine on est juste à côté. Lui dit Kurt à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Blaine fermi ses yeux raclant sa gorge et s'endormit quelques peu après. Kurt prit place aux tabourets de l'ilot de cuisine aux côtés des filles lâchant un terrible soupire de soulagement.

- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi pour la nuit ? Proposa Santana.

- Non ça ira, maintenant qu'il a eu les médicaments il va allez mieux, demain il sera simplement fatigué et après-demain ça ira bien mieux.

- Du coup, on mange quand même ensemble ?

- Non, rentrez ça ira vous inquiéter pas. Merci pour tout, les filles.

Les filles partirent en direction de leur maison non loin de là, laissant ainsi les garçons en toute intimité. Une intimité primordiale et nécessaire dans les conditions actuelle, ce n'est ni un plaisir pour Kurt d'assurer la santé du bouclé et celles de ses amis, tout comme pour Blaine ce n'est pas une condition idéale. C'est donc après le départ des filles que Kurt partit rejoindre le bouclé pour se reposer à ses côtés.


	11. Chapter 11

Lors de la troisième semaine de vacances à Ocean City, tout se passait à merveille, la chimiothérapie à domicile pour Blaine était lourde mais bien plus supportable de la faire sur place, que d'aller en clinique, ceci lui demandait bien moins d'efforts et de courage. Les amis étaient en route pour l'aquarium non loin d'Ocean City, Blaine avait toujours voulu voir un aquarium rempli d'espèce animalière. Après deux heures de trajet en voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aquarium donnant sur un port ancien de l'époque de l'Indépendance. À son habitude, Kurt prit une photo pour son compte Instagram et en prit aussi de ses trois amis. Kurt était très fier de voir l'alchimie entre Blaine et Santana. Il s'amusa parfois à les nommer Anderlopez, car Santana pour s'adresser à eux les nommèrent Klaine. Et elle et Britt, c'était Brittana. Des petits surnoms de couples qu'ils avaient trouvés lors d'une soirée arrosée dans un bar non loin du quartier résidentiel.

L'ascenseur les plongea à plus de 50m sous terre, engloutît par l'eau qu'ils pouvaient voir monté dans la cage de l'ascenseur par les hublots sur les côtés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout en bas, les filles partirent de leur côté et les garçons du leur. Regardant en premiers plans les anémones et partant vers les anguilles.

- Ouhh elle est moche celle-là ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Même mon anguille est plus belle et longue. Lui murmura le bouclé à son oreille.

- Putain mais t'es con toi ! Dit-il se retenant de rire.

Santana les suivit de près et regarda les anguilles et hurla fortement.

- Putain même mon toys est plus gros et beau que cette merde ! Non mais sérieux regarde moi ça !

- Vient ici ! Lui dit Blaine lui prenant le bras pour la faire avancer et surtout, qu'elle se tait.

La visite se poursuivit et ils traversèrent de nombreux tunnels remplis de divers poissons. Un tunnel était rempli de méduse blanche transparente donnant une superbe image pour l'Instagram de Kurt. Ce couloir menait directement à l'amphithéâtre, l'endroit le plus convoité de l'aquarium, là où se trouvaient toutes les plu belles espèces de poissons, raies, requins, tortues, poissons clown et tant d'autres… Les quatre jeunes s'installèrent sur les gradins pour observait le spectacle et y resta de longues minutes, de très longues minutes à observaient les mouvements de chaque mammifère.

- C'est magnifique…

- Wow…

- Ce poisson on dirait Will Shuester !

- Hé, regardait il y a un miroir au dessus on y fait une photo tous ensemble ? Proposa le bouclé.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent au rebord de la vitre qui était voûté donnant ainsi une vue panoramique et au-dessus d'eux, le miroir. Les quatre amis levèrent la tête et firent de grands sourire, Blaine leva la main avec sa tête un peu tordue et fit son plus beau sourire. La photo était enfin prise. Les filles retournèrent s'assoir pour observer les requins, Kurt et Blaine s'isolèrent en se mettant plus sur le rebord.

- Un jour, tu reviendras ici et tu penseras à moi, à nous deux à cet instant magique et précieux qu'on aura vécu dans cet aquarium. Blaine avait les yeux larmoyant ce qui fit monter les larmes à Kurt également.

- C'est merveilleux ce que tu dis, mais j'y viendrais avec toi ! Insista Kurt.

- Ouais, après tout on a toute la vie on est si jeune ! Marmonna sans grande conviction le bouclé. Allez tu viens on s'en va maintenant. Lui dit-il prenant Kurt par le flanc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivit par les filles.

La visite de l'aquarium leur avait pris la totalité de la journée, lors du retour qui fut silencieux Brittany se mit à parler à tout le monde d'un air si sérieuse que cela surpris tout le monde.

- Et si on se faisait une soirée sur la plage ce soir ? Il y a une fête et un feu d'artifice on pourrait y allez tous ensemble qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Brittany, vue l'heure on est tous crevé on va tous rentré et se foutre au lit tu sais… S'expliqua Santana.

- Oui, elle à raison, on ira a la soirée plus tard, elle dure toute la semaine en plus nous avons le temps !

- D'accord mais moi je veux qu'on y aille donc si ce n'est pas ce soir, je veux qu'on y aille plus tard ! Insista la blonde.

- On ira ne t'en fais pas Britt. Assura Kurt. Nous aussi nous voulons y allez et nous irons tous ensemble.

La nuit était maintenant tombé, la voiture de Santana déposa rapidement les deux tourtereaux et fila aussitôt pour rentrer. Blaine ouvrit les placards et prit plein de gâteaux qu'il emporta dans la chambre à l'étage. Kurt fermi la porte à double tour derrière pour la nuit et le suivit dans la chambre. Blaine était déjà dans le lit, vêtu de son simple boxer rose grignotant les bonbons et gâteaux qu'il avait pris regardant l'After Live de The Voice US. Une fois en tenue de pyjama, Kurt le rejoint et piqua dans les plats du bouclé quelques bonbons.

- C'est demain qu'elle arrive ? Demanda le bouclé posant les bonbons par terre.

- Ouais, après midi au moins on va pouvoir dormir demain matin. Lui répondit-il se collant au bouclé, posant sa tête contre son épaule et plaça une main sur l'abdomen.

- Bonne nuit Sexy.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Blaine éteignit la lampe et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, tout le contraire de leurs deux amies… Lord Tubbington qui était resté enfermé toute la journée sans voir personne avait déchiré magazines et grattait la terre dans les pots de fleurs de la maison.

- Mais je vais l'étriper ce foutue chat, tu as vus dans l'état qu'il fout la baraque ?! Hurla la latina.

- Il était en manque d'extasie il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Santana…

- Mais regarde l'état du salon…

- Il n'a fait que marquer son territoire…

- Son territoire ? Tu te fous de moi là j'espère, il n'a rien à marqué ici il à quoi au juste ton sumo de chat là avec sa veste en cuir et son foulard sur le corps…

- Il a rejoins un gang de malfrat du quartier, je m'en doutais…

- Brittany, je suis sérieuse, ce chat est un danger pour nous, il est dangereux pour lui-même, il n'est pas bien ce chat… A chaque fois qu'on part c'est comme ça…

Elles rangèrent le bazar causé par le Lord Tubbington alors qu'elles ne voulaient qu'une chose, dormir et dormir… Une fois la cuisine et le salon de nouveau propre elles montèrent dans leur chambre et Santana ne put se retenir d'hurler.

- Il a chié sur le lit ! Je vais le tué ce foutue chat COSAS MALAS ! TU ERES LOCAAA !

Brittany nettoya la chambre et changea les draps du lit y mettant du désodorisant pour satisfaire la latina. Lorsqu'elles purent enfin se coucher Santana embrassa Brittany sur la bouche et descendit sous les draps pour lui baiser ses lèvres.

- On ne peut pas j'ai mes…

- Journée de merde. Râla Santana remontant sa tête, embrassant une dernière fois Brittany et se tourna pour dormir.

La nuit fut paisible et douce pour tout le monde. Cette douce nuit, si rare soit-elle, si généralement mouvementé par leurs hormones qui était en action à cette période de la journée. La journée avait fatigué tout le monde, mais elle fut si belle, si drôle et si impressionnante qu'elle resta un moment inoubliable pour tous. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Blaine était en meilleure forme, son appétit et sa gourmandise étaient de retour, sa joie et sa motivation également, son rapprochement avec Santana y a joué pour beaucoup néanmoins. Santana est comme sa meilleure amie, toujours là en cas de pépin et toujours là pour rassurer Kurt, c'est tout ce que voulait Blaine au fond de lui, que quelqu'un s'occupe de Kurt quand il en était incapable lui-même de s'en charger.

Au petit matin à la gare de Lima, les pères de Rachel l'accompagnaient en présence de Finn, et Mercedes et pour son départ. Le trio partit pour rejoindre Kurt qui était à Océan City.

- Soit prudente Rachel.

- On prendra soin d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas et puis, on y reste pas longtemps de toute façon.

- Une semaine c'est long Finn… Lui dit son beau-père.

Les trois amis se mirent sur une banquette et leur fit au revoir alors que le train prit la route pour Ocean City.

- Tu penses qu'il va apprécier qu'on soit venue avec toi ? S'interrogea Mercedes.

- Ouais, et puis de toute façon on ne loge pas chez lui mais chez Santana donc je ne vois pas le problème.

- Et pour Blaine ? Demanda Finn.

- Je n'y vais pas pour lui mais pour voir Kurt, il sera continuellement là je conçois donc je ferais un effort pour le connaître un peu plus, lors de ma soirée il avait l'air sympas après tout…

- Il y a un programme prévu pour ce soir ? Se demanda Mercedes.

- Oui, on a planifié avec Kurt d'allez sur la plage il y a une fête et Brittany veut absolument qu'on y soit tous ensemble donc on va y allez et puis on profitera tous ensemble de l'évènement.

- Tu penses renouer l'amitié d'autrefois avec lui ?

- Finn, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra redevenir aussi proche lui et moi comme à l'époque, mais je veux lui montrer que je suis son amie quand même. La semaine dernière quand on s'est téléphoné pour s'expliquer il m'a dit ce qu'il me reprochait, j'en ai pris note et j'espère que cela aura un effet positif sur ma relation avec lui.

- Pourvu que tout aille bien… Souffla Mercedes pas vraiment convaincu.

- Bon sinon on a combien d'heure de train déjà ? S'interrogea Finn.

- Environ quatre heures, on doit y être pour 3 :15pm logiquement. Lui dit Rachel

- Bon bah moi je vais me rendormir. Dit-il

- Bonne idée ça nous ferait tous du bien. Répondit Rachel

Alors que le soleil frappa le visage de Blaine qui se blottit contre Kurt pour ne pas avoir le soleil à la figure il entendit un téléphone sonner.

- Kurt ton téléphone… Marmonna le bouclé se mettant sous les draps.

- Hmh raccroche-le il est trop tôt… Marmonna à son tour Kurt caché sous les draps.

Blaine prit le téléphone et raccrocha l'appel inconnu.

- Il est presque midi, Kurt…

- On s'en moque prend moi dans tes bras musclé. Exigea simplement le jeune garçon pas encore bien réveillé.

Blaine se mit accroupît sous les draps et dévora par des grognements ressemblant à ceux d'un chien enragé le torse de son amour le faisant rire de chatouille.

- Arrête Blaine, je n'aime pas ces…. Arrête je vais me pissé dessus…

- Grroaaah ! Je suis Blaine The Tiger ! J'ai envie de rugir pour vous réveillez doux aventurier de l'amazone !

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ria Kurt qui avait maintenant le visage du bouclé au dessus de lui.

- Roaaarr ! Rugissait le bouclé avant de collé ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt.

- Mhm… Grogna tendrement le jeune qui eut droit a un baiser sauvage et quelques caresse.

Leurs hormones matinales se déclenchèrent et se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

- Si tu veux on peut… S'en occuper ? Lui demanda le bouclé avec son regard pervers fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt allez faire le petit déjeuner ?

- Ok… Sympas pour une fois que je propose un truc cool… Râla le bouclé.

- Hé, faire le déjeuner c'est cool aussi ! Répliqua Kurt filant sous la douche.

Pendant que le bouclé prit son traitement pendant qu'il prépara le petit-déjeuner, le téléphone de Kurt sonna à nouveau, il monta alors dans la chambre et décrocha l'appel inconnu.

- Allo ?

- Kurt ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Kurt pourquoi ?

- Je peux lui parler ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je, je rappellerais plus tard.

La transmission venait d'être coupé, cette voix n'était pas inconnue au bouclé qui était resté un peu suspicieux sur cet appel anonyme… Il se mit à fouiller son téléphone regardant ses messages et appels, au même moment Kurt rentra dans la chambre.

- Tu fouilles mon téléphone maintenant ?

- Je ne fouille pas, il n'a juste pas arrêté de sonné que j'ai du répondre…

- Et pourquoi tu fouilles mes messages maintenant alors ?

- Pour avoir réponse à ma question mais je l'ai trouvé.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as un numéro masqué qui essaie de te joindre depuis cette nuit apparemment, et je n'ai pas vue qu'il avait envoyé de message donc ça va.

- Attends, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? S'étonna Kurt finissant d'essuyer ses cheveux.

- A toi si, pas aux autres, Kurt.

- Bah pour fouillé mon téléphone à moi, c'est que, tu n'as pas vraiment confiance…

- Si, Kurt met toi à ma place, ce numéro n'a fait que de te joindre toute la nuit, une quinzaine de fois, j'ai vérifié tes messages pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas entré en contacte avec toi. Sa voix ne m'était pas inconnue donc j'ai eu peur que ce soit quelqu'un qui te veux du mal… C'est tout.

Kurt s'arrêta et se posa sur le lit.

- Tu penses à qui ?

- Quelqu'un qui t'a fait souffrir en tout cas.

- Karofsky ?! Non pas possible il est méchant mais pas à ce point.

- En tout cas la voix y ressemblait étrangement. Kurt si tu reçois encore des appels anonymes ou si tu viens à recevoir des messages étranges, tu me le dis d'accord ? Le harcèlement virtuelle peut allez très loin, et il est bien plus dévastateur que du harcèlement normale parfois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, s'il y a quoi que ce soit avec mon téléphone je te le dirais. On va déjeuner maintenant ?

- Ouais, allez-y j'ai faim en plus !

La première escale ferroviaire s'effectua ans le calme et le train n'était pas en retard ce qui rassura Rachel qui pouvait enfin envoyer un message à Kurt pour lui signifier qu'ils arriveraient bien à l'heure.

**A Kurt :**

_Salut Kurt, voilà ce message pour te dire que je viens de monté dans mon second train, donc nous n'avons pas de retard, on arrivera à la gare pour l'horaire prévus, nous prendrons le bus de ville pour arriver jusqu'au centre-ville, on se retrouve là-bas ?_

- Voilà, le message est envoyé maintenant on va voir ce qu'il me dit.

- Tu lui as écris quoi ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Où nous devions nous rendre exactement.

- Et il t'a répondu ?

- Bah non Finn… Je viens juste de lui envoyé le message…

- Ah ouais pardon…

**De Kurt :**

_Salut Rachel, euh et bien on peut se donner rendez-vous sur la place principale du centre-ville là ou le bus te déposera quoi. On y sera pour 3 :30pm alors ! A tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte. _

- Ça y est il vient de me répondre. Dit-elle toute contente.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il dit ?

- Qu'il à hâte, il à hâte !

- Pourvu que ça dure ! Lui dit Finn

Rachel regardait le pays défilé devant ses yeux, imaginant ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami perdu de vue depuis si longtemps… Espérant pouvoir repartir sur des bonnes et solides bases.  
Les heures défilaient à une vitesse folle à Ocean City. Alors que Blain était sous la douche, Kurt en était encore à chercher sa tenue idéale pour accueillir Rachel. Lorsque Blaine sortit de la douche avec ses vêtements, Kurt eut une idée folle.

- Tu sais que tu viens de résoudre un mystère de ma tenue ?

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui, je vais m'habiller dans ton style, du moins… Je vais m'en inspirer avec ce que j'ai. Merci ! Dit-il s'approchant de son visage pour lui glisser un baiser sur la joue.

Blaine regarda son fil d'actualité Facebook et remarqua la publication des photos datant de la visite à l'aquarium posté pendant sa douche par Kurt.

- Tu aurais plus me le dire pour les photos sur Facebook.

- Oh, euh je n'y avais pas pensé, ça ne te gêne pas au moins ?

- Venant de toi, absolument rien ne me gêne ou me dérange. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, y compris être placardé sur ton Facebook. Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Kurt prit des vêtements et alla se changer dans la salle de bain fermant la porte à double tour.

- Hey, tu aurais plus faire ce spectacle devant moi bordel ! Râla fortement le bouclé avec son MacBook pro sur les genoux.

Lorsque Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, quarante minutes plus tard après avoir fait son rituel d'hydratation, il était déjà l'heure de partir, ils fermèrent la maison derrière eux et se redirent seuls, sans les filles au point de rendez-vous. Blaine ressentit la totale inquiétude et anxiété de Kurt, qui le rongea peu à peu. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses jambes fléchirent, à de nombreuses reprises Blaine due le rattraper pour éviter qu'il chute.

- Bon euh, reste près de moi et prend appui sur moi si tu es trop stressé…

- Je vais bien, je suis juste impatient…

- Oui et bah je veux qu'on, enfin que tu arrives en entier donc soit tu te calme, soit tu prends appui sur moi.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin dans le centre-ville là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Le bus ne devrait maintenant plus tarder à déposer son amie. Rachel, Finn et Mercedes était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et lorsqu'il vit le bus dans son champ de vision, une joie indéfinissable l'envahit.

Blaine était ravi de voir à cet instant Kurt si heureux et impatient. Lorsque les passagers descendirent et qu'il aperçoit Rachel, il ne put retenir Kurt courir vers elle lui sautant complètement dans les bras. Blaine qui assistait à la scène en retrait pouvait sentir les larmes de joie de Kurt qui retrouva enfin sa meilleure amie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que les amis de son petit ami vinrent à sa rencontre pour le saluer. Le bouclé aida Finn à porter les valises décidant de s'arrêter dans un café non loin de là pour faire une pause.

- On se croirait à Los Angeles ! Dit-elle de joie.

- Oh non LA tu sais, c'est bien plus grand et plus jolie qu'ici. Répondit Blaine.

- Tu es déjà allez là-bas ? Lui demanda Mercedes.

- Oui, plusieurs fois-même, beaucoup de gens font un plat de cette ville, mais finalement, sans l'industrie cinématographique et les fortunes du monde entier, cette ville ne serait ni plus ni moins que la jumelle de Ocean City en fin de compte si on calcule bien.

- Certainement mais, tu ne peux pas dire que cette ville n'est pas magnifique ! Rétorqua la brunette.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, seulement je trouves que Los Angeles est une ville idéale si tu veux être dans la restauration ou le monde du showbiz, ou photographie.

- Ok bah j'irais là-bas moi alors ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Moi je reste sur Broadway.

- Bon ok c'est bien qu'on discute mais on a juste quelques valises avec nous on peut payer et reprendre la discussion à la maison ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Euh, oui bien sûr. Lui dit Rachel.

- Ok, allez-y je vais payer.

Alors que les filles étaient partis avec Kurt, Finn lui attendit le bouclé qui finissait la transaction financière et quitta le café.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vue. Lui dit Finn.

- Ouais un bout de temps mine de rien.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

- Oh ce n'est rien, moi aussi je suis désolé mais c'est du passé. Lui dit ironiquement Blaine.

- J'ai été con cette journée là.

- Moi aussi, mais bon jeune et con dirons-nous.

- Tu sais, Rachel a mal vécu la séparation avec Kurt, la distance, son changement d'école…

- Je me doute, sinon elle ne serait pas là, mais elle à sûrement compris qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui comptait, sinon elle ne serait pas venue ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas Blaine Warblers.

Ils observèrent les trois amis en face s'enlacer et regarder les doigts de Kurt qui pointa différent bâtiments ce qui surpris Finn.

- Les boutiques qui en valent la peine.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Ce que montre Kurt aux filles.

- Ah, désolé je n'y étais pas là mec…

- La fatigue du trajet on va dire ! Dit-il lui frappant l'épaule amicalement.

- Ouais voilà, bon sinon c'est encore loin à pied ?

- Oh, environ cinq minutes maintenant, plus très loin ne t'inquiète pas c'est en descente après on va allez plus vite.

Une fois rendus chez Blaine ils déposèrent la valise dans les deux chambres, une pour Mercedes et l'autre pour Finnchel.

- Tu nous offres un coup à boire Blaine ? Demanda Rachel.

- Euh, ouais vous voulez quoi tous ?

- Oh de la bière ça nous ira.

- Oh, euh, ok heureusement que Santana amène les siennes pour ce soir.

Blaine servit sur la terrasse les amis de Kurt, il se sentit un peu mis à l'écart alors il envoya un message à Santana.

**A Santana :**

_Tu ne veux pas venir plus tôt ? Je suis un peu à l'écart…_

**De Santana :**

_Comment ça ?_

**A Santana :**

_Bah ils sont sur la terrasse et moi je ne sers que de décoration, ils rigolent tous ensemble font des photos, Kurt ne remarque même pas que je ne suis plus avec eux…_

**De Santana :**

_Bah écoute, je finis les achats pour ce soir et pour nous-mêmes et une fois que c'est fait j'arrive d'accord ? Mais, tu sais c'est normale que Kurt te délaisse maintenant, il y a des semaines entières qu'il ne les a pas revus, depuis les communales… Laisse lui le temps de se lasser d'eux il ne devrait pas mettre trente six mille an à le faire. Mais surtout, impose-toi à Rachel. Allez soit courageux, la fille du Lima Height ne va plus tarder. _

Blaine posa son téléphone contre son menton, hésitant à redescendre, et se lancèrent a les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Voir le sourire émerveiller de Kurt entouré de ses vieux amis, le fit sourire également. Rachel fixa le piano, puis Blaine.

- Dit moi tu sais jouer du piano n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas nous jouer un morceau, là maintenant ?

- Euh, ok pas de problème. Dit-il s'installant derrière le piano.

Il s'échauffa les doigts en pianotant du plus aigu au plus grave sur le clavier, cherchant la bonne résonnance et intensité puis il se lança.

**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday  
The regular crowd shuffles in  
There's an old man sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin  
He says, Son can you play me a memory  
I'm not really sure how it goes  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes**

Il fut accompagné par les amis de Kurt et lui-même.

**La la la de de da  
La la de de da da dum**

Reprenant la chanson tout seul, toujours en jouant les mélodies d'une justesse incroyable.

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright**

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke  
But there's someplace that he'd rather be

And the waitress is practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly get stoned  
Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone

The piano! It sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
**And say "Man, what are you doin' here?" oh**

**Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
Sing us a song tonight  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
And you've got us feelin' alright**

Jouant les dernières notes au piano, fixant le regard de Kurt qui l'applaudit suivit de la totalité des amis de Kurt.

- Wow, tu m'impressionne Blaine Warblers ! S'exclama Rachel

- Ouais, on comprend pourquoi on à perdu maintenant… Soupira Mercedes, blasée.

- Et vous ne connaissez pas toutes ses performances et talent ! Rajouta Kurt.

- Et j'en connais qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais Sexy !

- Oh non parler pas de sexe… Entre les garçons au Glee Club j'en peux plus, ne t'y met pas toi aussi Blaine Râla Mercedes.

Brittana arrivent quelques minutes plus tard après la performance de Blaine au piano. Lorsque Rachel vit Santana, son regard se décomposa, son souvenir du Lima Height lui revenait tout à coup. Elles s'avancèrent pour dire bonjour à tout le monde.

- Wow quel monde, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté au club des dépressifs remplis de désespoirs et alcoolisé.

- Santana ne commence pas… Souffla Finn.

- Oh, je ne t'avais pas remarqué toi, bizarre tu as du fondre en masse graisseuse pour que je ne te remarque pas dans ta bouée abdominale que tu avais à McKinley il y a encore quelques semaine. Oh Rachel tu as refait ton nez ? Ah non… Juste un coup de maquillage… Mercedes, toujours aussi fana des croquettes ?

- Ravis de te revoir nous aussi Santana. Lui répondit Mercedes.

Elle s'installa proche de Blaine et Kurt, alors que Brittany s'installa aux côtés de Mercedes, ils se fixèrent tous en silence, comme si quelque chose les étonner, quelque chose de peu commun, une sensation étrange et peu habituelle. Eux, réunissent ici, si loin du Glee Club, de l'Ohio, seul face à leurs propres débrouille, alors que leurs chemins s'étaient totalement séparés. Ils n'avèrent tous qu'une envie, être enfin à ce soir pour profiter pleinement de la fête et des activités foraines qui trônait sur une bonne partie de la plage d'Ocean City.

- Hey, Santana c'est toi qui a acheté les boissons et tout ? S'interrogea Finn

- Ouais, bière, verre, et gâteaux apéritif quoi.

- De vous à moi, on est vraiment obligé d'attendre une certaine heure pour commencer les festivités ? Il y a tellement de manège… Leur dit le bouclé mettant sa main sur la cuisse de Kurt.

- Ouais après tout il y a… Pêche au canard, tire au fusil, Streets fighting, auto-tamponneuse.

- Train fantôme ! Train Fantôme. Le coupa Brittany.

- Aussi… Marmonna Kurt.

- Et surtout, la grande roue, on ne voit qu'elle pratiquement. Rajouta de plus, le bouclé.

La bande se regardèrent tous d'un air visiblement convaincu, se détournant vers Santana.

- Bah quoi ? Moi j'en ai rien à foutre perso, tant que ce soir je vois Berry chialé du à l'alcool moi ça me va.

- Bon bah, je ferme la maison allons-tous faire les fous ! S'exclama Blaine avec grand enthousiasme.

- Je vais juste chercher un drap pour posé nos vêtements et les verres tout ça quand on sera sur la plage.

Les amis étaient tous dehors en train de se rendre vers la fête, pendant que le bouclé attrapa sa guitare qu'il mit dans sa housse porté sur son dos. Kurt descendit au même moment, se regardant.

- On devrait peut-être se fringué un peu plus été tu ne crois pas ? Se questionna le bouclé vêtu d'un polo à nœud papillon et un pantalon rouge sang.

- Ouais tu n'as pas tord.

- Ramène-moi mon tee-shirt blanc et mon short bleu nuit avec mes chaussures de plage s'il te plait. Lui demanda Blaine.

Kurt se changea et prit un simple débardeur noir et un short blanc, jetant à travers l'escalier les vêtements du bouclé qu'il mit en peu de temps.

- C'est bon on peut y allez je crois.

- Ta guitare…

- Je me disais aussi mon dos est logé. Allez, c'est partit.

Le bouclé ferma la porte à clé et s'empressa avec Kurt qu'il tenait par la main de rattraper la bande d'amis qui était déjà bien loin. Leurs amis étaient arrêtés à un stand de restauration rapide, prenant des glaces, Santana avait eu l'amabilité d'en prendre pour Klaine.

- Tenez ça c'est pour vous les filles. Leur dit avec un ton sadique la latina.

- HaHa très drôle Santana. Lui rétorqua Blaine fronçant des sourcils.

Alors que la journée était ambiancé par des rires et des cries de joie de la part de leurs convives, Santana remarqua tout de même le malaise de Blaine, visiblement pas très emballer de devoir héberger tout ce monde chez lui et de les supporter. Elle s'approcha du bouclé demandant à Kurt de surveiller Brittany et eut un moment intime avec ce dernier.

- Tu sais, tes sourcils te trahissent, je vois très bien que tu fais l'effort pour Kurt mais que ce serait que de toi…

- Bah oui regarde moi-ça… Je veux bien croire qu'ils sont ses amis mais ils profitent de ma maison, de ton argent, de notre temps logiquement à nous, de mon temps avec Kurt… Lui avoua Blaine baissant la tête.

- Tu sais, vos débuts de vacances n'était pas vraiment super hein, vous ne faisiez que regardez les magasins, faire des balades sur la plage, affalé sur le canapé et vous caressez.

- Bah moi ça me convenait malgré tout…

- Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… Soupira Santana s'appuyant sur son épaule. Comment dire, c'était une routine et ça aurait finit par vous gonflez et ça aurait finit en dispute, là au moins Kurt s'amuse, tu le vois faire le fou ça te plait, mais tu n'en profites pas car tu es jaloux qu'à la rentrée ils décident de quitter la Dalton et retourné à McKinley c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout. Dit-il avec une voix grondante toujours en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Blaine…

- Ouais bon ok, j'ai peur que ce soit ça qui se passe. J'ai besoin d'avoir Kurt à mes côtés, seul lui arrive à me comprendre pleinement, j'ai l'impression qu'il dit toujours zig quand je vais dire zag…

- Nous avons tous nos secrets après tout.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh, comme ça. Bon on va s'amuser ? J'ai envie de faire la grande-roue c'est impressionnant si ça se trouve on va faire une liposucions à Hudson dans la roue !

- Tu es immondes Santana.

- Moi aussi je m'aime, allez vient on va leurs proposer la grande-roue.

Ils s'empressèrent de rattraper les amis qui firent des pêches aux canards à l'âge qu'ils avaient… Santana s'approcha d'eux.

- Bon euh au lieu de monopolisé ce stand pour gamin maniaco-dépressif ça vous dit qu'on aille dans la roue ?

- On n'a pas finit notre partie… Râla Mercedes.

- Bah les petits derrière vont vous la finir c'est bon, allez bougez-vous.

Ils rallèrent mais se diriger avec Santana et Blaine à la grande roue. Une fois encore, le bouclé finança l'activité pour tout le monde sous le regard agacer de la latina. Il y avait deux places par pallier de roue. Finn se mit avec Mercedes puisque Rachel s'était assise auprès de Kurt, et Santana avec Brittany. Blaine se sentait horriblement seul et délaissé de Kurt une fois de plus, il monta derrière Santana et Brittany, et le tour commença. Son regard ne cessait de fixer les sièges plus haut ou se trouvait Kurt en compagnie de Rachel. Ils avaient l'air si épanouie et heureuse d'être ensemble, tous autant qu'ils soient, et lui, là assirent tout seul derrière tout le monde totalement seul.

Le peu de regard qui le lui était accordé lors des tours de la roue, il y répondit par des petits sourires, ne cessant de se frotter les yeux ce qui intrigua Brittany qui hurla pour se faire entendre.

- Blaine tu pleure ?!

- Non ! C'est le vent Brittany ça me fatigue les yeux ! Lui hurla en retour le bouclé.

Plus haut, alors que Mercedes et Finn regardaient Ocean City du haut de la roue, plus haut encore Rachel et Kurt ne cessaient de rire si fort soit-ils que Blaine tout en bas les entendit.

- Elle en a cassé alors des xylophones la petite Becky !

- Complètement même, on en est rendu a environ deux par semaine, heureusement que ce sont les vacances là sinon le budget de l'école serait partie en quelques semaines.

- Déjà que McKinley est en récession…

- Sinon ça ne gêne pas Blaine dont se soit mit ensemble ? Demanda la brunette.

- Non, bien sûr que non il est très ouvert et puis il sait que cela fait un long moment que nous nous sommes pas vue toi et moi alors il comprend.

Heureusement pour Blaine, le tour s'achevât quelque peu après. Mais les quelques minutes passaient dans cette roue lui avait totalement rongé son morale. Lorsque c'était à son tour de descendre de la roue, Kurt arriva près de lui passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le baisser et échanger alors un tendre baiser.

- Embrasse-moi. Ordonna Kurt.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Lui rétorqua Blaine d'un air hautain.

- Très bien… Répondit blasé Kurt qui retira ses mains de la nuque du bouclé pour repartit.

- Tu restes là. Lui ordonna Blaine plaquant ses mains contre le dos du jeune et dévora ses lèvres.

Plus l'échange de baiser se fit, plus leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Kurt était maintenant sur la pointe des pieds. Une main de Blaine remonta du dos pour se poser sur la joue droite de Sexy. En face d'eux, leurs amis s'amusèrent à faire un pari loufoque.

- Je pari 100$ qu'il va lever la jambe pin-up. Lâcha Santana.

- Ok, je marche, Kurt est féminin mais pas à ce point. Répondit Rachel.

- Je suis l'avis de Rachel. Répondit à son tour Finn et Mercedes.

Les amis regardèrent attentivement les caresses et ce baiser, d'un amour sincère s'échanger devant eux, publiquement devant des centaines de personnes. Blaine pouvait entendre quelques gémissements étouffés dans sa bouche que Sexy se retient de hurler en se dégageant de sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent l'une contre l'autre, se frottant et se caressant. Blaine fit reposer son front sur celui de Kurt, cet échange si intense et vibrant. C'était la première fois qu'ils firent un baiser pareil sur la place publique. Blaine empêcha à chaque fois Kurt qui voulait rompre le baiser pour poursuivre la journée. Chaque tentative de Sexy, Blaine s'empressa du plaqué encore plus contre lui.

Au détriment des amis de Kurt, c'est avec une joie immense que Santana vit la jambe gauche de Kurt se lever peu à peu. Brittany qui avait l'appareil photo en main s'empressa de faire une image souvenir, l'image fut si belle et tellement réussie

- Allez, donnez moi les trois cents dollars bande de looser ! Riait de plus belle la latina, totalement euphorique.

- Mouaaa… Wow… Blaine… Murmura Kurt toujours sans les bras du bouclé.

- Je suis fou amoureux de toi, c'est tout. Lui dit-il les yeux vibrant et humide.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, si ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a rappelé notre premier baiser à la Dalton, et je ne voulais pas que ça se finissent, mais j'avais besoin tout comme toi de respirer au bout d'un moment. Dit-il avec un sourire et un léger rire qui fit disparaître l'humidité de ses yeux.

Le ciel devint maintenant d'un rouge rosâtre, les lampadaires de la plage s'allumèrent instantanément. Les commerçants préparèrent leurs luminaires et bougie à moustique. Le simple fait du changement de ciel provoqua une euphorie à Ocean City, la ville devint peu à peu plus vivante et festive. Tout le monde était étonné, ce n'était que le début de la soirée et, ce n'est que la simple phase du coucher de soleil, rien de bien surprenant pour la bande d'amis, mais pourtant, la communauté ne voyait pas ça du même avis. Ils marchèrent vers les stands forains, lorsque Kurt remarqua une énorme peluche de Némo, le poisson du film Disney. Rachel, elle remarqua celui de Polochon de la petite sirène. Lui et Rachel firent un caprice d'enfant au bouclé et à Finn.

- Allez s'il te plait Finn… Pitié !

- Bon ok… Polochon ?

- Oui, merci et, tire bien ! Rajouta Rachel

- En gros, tire mieux que tu la tire au lit. S'empressa de dire Santana

- Oooh ! Je n'aurais pas aimé moi ! Rajouta Blaine croulé de rire, alors que les autres se retenir au maximum de rire.

- Blaine… ?

- Oui Sexy ?

- Tu ne veux pas bien gagner Némo s'il te plait… Le supplia Kurt.

- Le gros là ? Vraiment… Il faut cent cinquante points pour l'avoir, je…

- Pitié Blaine… Insista Kurt.

- Bon, ok ! Ok !

Blaine s'avança avec Finn vers le stand pour payer leurs tickets, le forain leur expliqua les règles et leur donna à tous les deux, un fusil à plomb, s'écartant pour les laisser jouer. Finn arriva à gagner très facilement, il était habitué à se servir d'une arme, contrairement à Blaine. Le recul de la carabine, si léger pourtant fit tourné rapidement la tête au bouclé qui se sentit assez mal sur le coup, provoquant quelques vertiges qu'il arriva à maîtriser. Il se doit de la gagner pour Kurt. Au bout de dix minutes de jeu il ne lui resta plus que quelques points, seulement un score de cinq à faire. Contrairement à Finn qui avait tout réussi du premier coup, cela faisait le vingtième dollar qu'il dépensa pour gagner cette peluche, Kurt finissait par se dire que la peluche coûtait chère à ce prix-là. Blaine appuya sur la gâchette laissant partir le plomb. Tous retenèrent leurs souffles et lorsque la sonnerie tambourinant annonça la totalité des points marqués, le bouclé purent enfin souffler de joie, seulement quelques secondes puisque Kurt s'était empressé de lui sauter dans les bras le couvrant de bisous sur tout le visage.

- Et voilà votre peluche.

- Merci ! Dit-il en l'arrachant des mains du forain.

- Elle à coûtait chère celle-là ! Ironisa de lui-même le bouclé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher devant les stands et Santana remarqua un coin Paint-ball. Elle s'empressa d'y conduire Brittany, les autres les suivirent et une fois devant ils furent tous déçus.

_Paint-ball ouvert de 12AM a 6PM sous réservation._

- Et merde… Ça aurait plus être marrant. Dit-elle soupirant.

- Bah note le numéro dans ton téléphone et appelle demain Santana pour qu'on fixe une réservation et on ira. Lui dit Rachel.

- Tiens cette activité tu aimerais ? S'étonna Finn.

- Bah oui ça changerait… Se justifiait la jeune.

- Au moins ça me permettrait de refaire ton foutue nez. Lui balança la latina avec un regard très sinistre.

- On se calme les filles, on n'est pas là pour se foutre sur le nez. S'exclama Mercedes.

- Venant de Satana rien ne m'étonne. S'empressa de dire Rachel sur la défensive.

La troupe d'amis marcha en direction de la plage pour se poser et se restaurer surtout. Avalait grand nombre confiseries ne calmer guère leurs faims. Santana s'éclipsa avec Brittany pour récupérer la glacière qui était chez elles. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous non loin du ponton de la grande roue, proche de la scène où le soir même un festival de hard rock avait lieu.

- C'est quel groupe ce soir ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Il s'agit du groupe Mad Moon Riot et Guns'N Hoses. Deux petits groupes de rock américain qui essaie de percer. Ils font du bon son, tu n'as jamais entendu ?

- En même temps Blaine, moi et le rock…

- Attends, tu as dis Guns'N Hoses ? Demanda confirmation Finn.

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

- C'est le groupe de nana là non ?

- Euh, oui c'est bien elles pourquoi ?

- Oh je les adore, elles sont vraiment sexy !

- Sympas pour moi… Ronchonna la brunette à ses côtés.

- Non mais, je veux dire qu'elles ont un style hard et sa leur va super bien ! Se justifia Finn.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, mais je préfère Mad Moon Riot. Le chauve à un côté… Oh indescriptible ! Rajouta Mercedes.

S'affalant sur le table pendant que Kurt posa le drap de plage, Blaine en profita pour prendre une photo de la plage et de ce ciel si rose pour le mettre sur le compte Instagram de son Sexy.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec mon téléphone encore… Râla Kurt.

- Je pense à ton fil Instagram Sexy !

- Oh… Merci ! j'avais oublié d'immortalisé ce moment en plus.

Alors que les filles prirent la direction du retour, Brittany ne voulait plus repartir, obligeant ainsi à la latina de rebrousser chemin pour la traîner de force.

- Brittany, pourquoi tu reste devant la maison ?

- J'aimerais que Lord Tubbington viennent avec nous…

- C'est impossible, s'il s'enfuit ou qu'il est effrayé par la musique ou l'eau… On ne peut pas Brittany… tenta la latina de dissuadé sa petite-amie a l'amener.

- Si, attends ouvre la maison et attend moi.

- Ok… Mais dépêche-toi… Soupira Santana ouvrant la maison.

Brittany revient avec une laisse et une cage joliment décorer de rose et de paillettes avec quelques écrits publicitaires de l'Ohio. Santana observa la création, du moins la customisation de cette cage de transport. Lord Tubbington toujours vêtu de sa veste et sa casquette en cuir trônaient tel un roi dans cette cage.

- Oh euh, dans ce cas… Allons-y alors. S'exclama Satana avec le sourire et la glaciaire dans la main.

Elle referma la maison à clé et regagna la plage ensemble. Longeant la plage qui jusque-là était désertique, elles s'échangèrent de long et tendre regards accélérant le rythme de leurs marches au gré de Lord Tubbington qui miaula de plus belle, surement qu'il avait le mal du transport. Les deux filles chantonnèrent une chanson qu'elles adoraient.

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night**

**And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction all I want a friendly man  
And I need action**

**I felt there's no use getting  
Into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble and bad fretting  
Now all I want to know Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more**

Brittany adorant cette chanson et les mouvements que Santana exerçait devant elle avec la glaciaire la fit bondir de plaisir, et se mit elle aussi à chanté à son tour.

**More More More Haanwww More Haaanwww**

**Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a touch me  
I want to be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Creature of the night  
Haaaaanw ! **

Les filles n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de la bande qui n'attendit qu'une chose, les bières et les sandwichs. Lorsqu'elles posèrent la valise, Blaine se chargea de la vider y déposant les bières et les quelques sandwichs et gâteaux apéritifs.

- J'ai rajouté ce supplément de légume et de teneur en vitamine pour toi Blaine. Lui dit gentiment Brittany.

- Oh, merci Brittany il ne fallait pas, c'est vraiment sympa. Répondit le bouclé lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue avant de poser ses fesses sur la glaciaire.

- Bon et bien, santé à tous ! S'exclama Finn levant sa bière en l'air, pour que tout le monde fassent de même et ainsi trinquer a ses retrouvailles et à la folle soirée qui s'annonce pour eux.

- Si il n'y à pas assez d'alcool j'avais prévu mon coup, dans mon sac j'ai quelques bouteilles supplémentaire.

- Kurt, tu es un alcoolique invétéré maintenant ? S'exclama par stupéfaction Mercedes.

- Non, je pense juste à mes amis qui aiment faire la fête.

- Ouais bon c'est cool que tu as prévus Sexy, mais on est à côté du rivage, le monde commence à arriver en masse par rapport au concert donc tout le monde se restreint sur l'alcool, en tout cas moi je ne vais boire qu'une bière et je compte sur un ou deux d'entres vous pour faire pareil, car je me vois très mal garder un tel troupeau en pleine nuit avec les dangers de la plage et l'alcool.

- Je me porte volontaire Blaine ! S'exclama Finn.

- Ok, merci mec.

- Bon bah nous les filles ont va s'amuser, pour une fois que c'est les mecs qui vont pas boire ! Kurt tu te joins à nous hein ? Demanda Rachel.

Kurt regarda aussitôt Blaine pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, Blaine fixa alors Kurt faisant un signe de la tête pour acquiescer. Kurt adorait ce signe venant du bouclé, ce signe montrant qu'il prendrait soin de lui, le protégerait. Les bières se vidèrent peu à peu à une rapidité folle, les filles et Kurt ne cessèrent de remplir leurs verres sous les yeux blasés des garçons.

- Hey, chante-nous les gobelets rouges ! Toi avec ta guitare ! Cria Rachel.

- Euh, ok… Lui répondit simplement Blaine prenant sa guitare sur les cuisses.

**Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle  
For barbecues, tailgates, fairs, and festivals  
And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass **

**Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
And in fourteen years, they are decomposable  
And unlike my home, they are not foreclosure  
Freddy, man, can kiss my ass **

**Whoo! **Hurlèrent les filles et d'autres personnes autour d'eux.

**Red solo cup  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party  
Let's have a party  
I love you, red solo cup  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party  
Proceed to party **

**Now, I really love how you're easy to stack  
But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack  
Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky **

** Red solo cup  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party  
Let's have a party  
I love you, red solo cup  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party  
Proceed to partyRed solo cup, you're not just a cup  
No! ****No! No! God, no! **Disèrent en chanson un peu avec leurs voix partant en sucette due à l'alcool. **  
****You're my-you're my Friend?  
friend, friend, friend life long !  
****Thank you for being my friend**

Le bouclé fit gratter un maximum des cordes de sa guitare, qui le fit froncer ses sourcils et ressortir ses dents. C'était souvent ça lorsque Blaine appréciait de jouer en public, il fit des têtes étranges dues à la puissance et l'énergie qu'il donna dans ses prestations. Blaine fut surpris des applaudissements des personnes autour d'eux qui le fixèrent, la plupart tenaient dans leurs mains des gobelets rouges tout comme ses amis justes en face de lui.

- Ne soit pas timide Blaine Warblers, remercient les ! Lui dit Rachel totalement alcoolisé. Elle ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool elle.

Blaine se leva et fit un trois cent soixante degrés pour salué tout le monde, puis se rassois sur la glaciaire écoutant les discussions de ses amis en attendant que le concert ne commence.

- Bon bah c'est plus une soirée pour eux que pour nous… Déplora Finn.

- Ouais… J'ai hâte que le concert commence car je ne te cache pas que je suis envahit d'ennui…

Un homme s'approcha de Blaine, quelqu'un visiblement du STAFF du festival.

- Bonsoir, euh je vous dérange ?

- Oh euh, non pourquoi ? S'interrogea Blaine.

- Voilà, nous avons remarqué l'afflux autour de vous, ce qui nous a permit de mettre en place la scène on vous en remercie mais le groupe Mad Moon Riot aurait besoin d'un guitariste supplémentaire, est-ce-que vous pourrez les dépanner le temps d'une chanson ?

- Euh, ouais heureusement que je connais leurs musiques, ce serait laquelle ?

- Pour Running On Empty.

- Oh parfait je la connais par cœur c'est ma préféré.

- Très bien euh soyez donc dans les coulisses d'ici trente minutes que vous puissiez vous habituer a la guitare électrique.

- Je sais me servir de tout instrument de musique. Rétorqua sèchement Blaine.

- Très bien alors, venez quelques minutes le temps de vous échauffez avec la troupe.

- D'accord.

Les amis de Blaine étaient tous là a le fixé les yeux grands ouverts, alors que lui n'était que tout simplement blasé sans réelle joie apparente.

- Blaine tu es conscient ? Lui demanda Santana.

- Conscient de ?

- Tu vas jouer sur scène avec un groupe de rock en ascension, devant des milliers de gens !

- Bah ouais et alors ? C'est cool…

- Blaine, mon cher et tendre Blaaaiiineeee… Lui dit Kurt se collant à lui avec son haleine puant la bière et le whisky à plein nez. Tu vas monter sur cette scèneuh, et tu vas nous défoncé les tympans en donnant tout ton cul-oeur.

- Cœur tu veux dire ? Corrigea le bouclé devant supporter cette odeur horrible.

- Ouais, cœur ! Vas-y on te suit jusqu'au pied de la scène ! Allez levez vous les feignasses on va écouter mon mec joué dans quelques minutes.

- Mais Kurt on n'a pas finit la bouteille ! Pleura Rachel dans les bras de Mercedes.

- Donne-moi çaaaa ! Lui arrachant le whisky qu'il finit de boire à la bouteille cul sec.

Finn rattrapa Kurt qui commençait à avoir la gorge en flamme, heureusement que de l'eau pour Blaine était là, Finn lui fit en boire pour adoucir le brûlement dans sa gorge. Blaine lui lança un regard d'énervement et partit vers la scène avec sa guitare sur le dos laissant la troupe seule et ivre. Il n'aimait pas passé de telles soirées, d'accord bien souvent des cas c'était lui-même qui était ivre, mais il avait passé sa journée totalement mis à l'écart, isolé, et Kurt n'aura aucun souvenir de ce moment qui ne se représentera surement plus jamais pour lui, il est ivre et ne se souviendra pas que Blaine était sur scène ce soir-là. C'est bien la chose qui emmerda au plus haut point le bouclé.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors qu'avoir le privilège de montée Sur Scène avec un groupe qu'il admire devrait être signe d'euphorie, de joie, et d'une opportunité immense, ce n'était pour lui qu'un vulgaire dépannage dont il ne prit aucun plaisir à faire. Tout simplement parce que Kurt, son Sexy, son lui, sa vie, son bonheur, n'était pas consciente et n'en gardera aucun souvenir. Blaine n'avait qu'une hâte, que la soirée soit fini, que tout le monde aille se coucher. Blaine était actuellement en coulisses, ses amis eux, vénèrent de débarquer au pied de la scène avec les glaciaires et tous les restes qu'ils avaient pris ou remportés lors de cette journée.

Les lumières de la ville baissèrent en intensité sûre le long de la plage, les spots luminaires de couleurs se mirent à éclairer les pontons et les scènes. Puis, le noir envahit de nouveau la plage, plongeant tout dans le noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de violon s'engouffre dans les haut-parleurs. Santana, ivre mais tout de même sain d'esprit reconnut la musique crystallize de Lindsey Stirling.

Le festival commença par l'interprétation de la violoniste pop rock qui joua son plus gros succès. Le ponton, la scène, et la plage était maintenant allumé d'un bleu glacé pour mettre dans l'ambiance de son clip officiel sur Youtube. Finn, tenait l'appareil photo de Kurt entre les mains prenant de magnifiques images, et crue même apercevoir dans le fond derrière Blaine joué également du violon. Ce n'est qu'une fois une lumière l'illuminant lorsqu'il se mit au côté de Lindsey que tous comprenait qu'ils étaient deux à jouer. On dirait pensé à un Battle des deux. Lindsey fit des acrobaties avec son violon, et Blaine lui dansa avec tout en gardant le rythme et la puissance magistrale de cette mélodie.

La chanson se termina par une accolade des deux, et Blaine repartit en coulisses, laissant jouer le groupe féminin Gun s n'hoses pas leurs quelques playlists musicales d'un tout autre style. Les couples se formèrent au pied de la scène, Finnchel s'entrelacèrent en s'agitant comme des hyperactifs au rythme de la musique pendant que Brittana eux… Avaient plutôt l'air de profiter du mouvement pour se caresser intimement, laissant Kurt totalement évasif tenant à peine sur ses jambes, la cage de Lord Tubbington et la glaciaire à ses pieds. Quand vient le tour des MAD Moon Riot, la troupe d'amis cessa de danser et se retourna maintenant vers la scène pour observer Blaine. Dommage pour eux, ce n'était pas encore la chanson sur laquelle Blaine serait présent. Ils restèrent tout de même attentifs et dansèrent quelque peut soit-il.

Les lumières changèrent, brandissant maintenant une luminosité jaune et rouge avec de la fumée artificielle provoquant un nuage de brise sur la scène. Les premiers grattements des guitares et les frappements sur la batterie retentissaient, Running On Empty pouvait enfin, commencer.

**My my can you feel the strain today,  
Hold tight cos it's about to break,  
Forgive me if I refuse,  
To dig a little deeper cos I'll only lose,**

And I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain about it,  
Shoot down all advice and help from all around,  
Here's one thought to think about,  
My patience for this patient has all worn out.

**Ready, take aim, as we put out the flame,**

La chanteuse du groupe affichait un énorme décolletée avec un maquillage typiquement gothique que Santana qualifia de Lady Bitch. Le refrain commence et, Blaine donna toute son âme pour la musique.

**Hey you, are you running on empty?  
Cos I know what you need,  
You just have to help yourself,  
But you can't see,  
No you can't see,**

Hear these words from the heart today  
I'm well aware that they'll tear us apart,  
Watch us while we wash our hands  
Of these dark days as we take a stand,

**How'd ya think it feels to see this friend of mine  
Screaming please can't somebody test me one more time?  
One more thought to think about,  
We adapted to the darkness when the light went out,**

La foule était en délire et appréciait cette musique, l'énergie de Blaine se sentit et se voya, perturbant un peut la chanteuse d'ailleurs de voir que le bouclé ne tenait pas en place sur la scène, prit par le transe de la musique.

**Ready, take aim, clear the mind of all distractions,  
Ready, take aim, as we put out the flame,**

Hey you, are you running on empty?  
Cos I know what you need,  
You just have to help yourself,  
But you can't see,  
No you can't see,

Blaine colla la chanteuse, dos à dos et se mit à chanter avec elle.  
**  
****How can everyone be wrong?  
While you keep singing that same old song,  
You walk in circles as we just walk on by,  
How can everyone be wrong?  
While you keep singing that same old song,  
You walk in circles as we just walk on by,**

**Hey you, are you running on empty?  
Cos I know what you need,  
You just have to help yourself,  
But you can't see,  
No you can't see,**

Le groupe eut droit à une standing-ovation, assez étrange alors que c'est un festival pop-rock, plutôt hard rock… Qu'importe, le publique était euphorique, et les artistes également. La chanteuse enlaça le bouclé en guise de remerciement.

- Merci mec, tu me fais vraiment pensé à mon mec, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Oh euh, bah de rien c'était avec plaisir de vous dépannez. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais Mia.

- Merci, allez file rejoindre tes amis le feu va commencer.

Blaine exécuta les paroles de la jeune femme, il quitta la scène récupérant sa guitare sur le bord de la scène en fond et sauta de la scène pour prendre Kurt sans ses bras. Ses amis lui sautèrent dessus, ne lui laissant guère de temps pour respirer et réaliser la chose magique qu'il venait de lui arriver, cette chance inouïe.

- Tu étais parfait Blaine Warblers ! Lui dit Rachel s'appuyant sur son épaule.

- Tu grattes trop bien ! Pour Mercedes.

- Lord Tubbington adorerait que tu le gratte comme ça. S'exprima Brittany très fatigué par l'alcool.

- Tu as géré Mec ! Lui dit Finn faisant un tchek de jeune.

- Embrasse-moi Blaine s'il te plait, je veux me faire embrasser par un gay qui déchire ! Pitié. Le supplia Santana totalement ivre elle aussi.

Blaine lui fit un petit bisou sur le front mettant la latina dans tous ses états comme si, elle venait d'être embrassé par le roi de pop. Kurt lui, était si ivre, puant l'alcool qu'il s'était endormi dans leurs bras, maintenant tenu par l'épaule de Rachel. Les amis s'avancèrent vers la maison de Blaine qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là pour observait le feu d'artifice en toute sécurité et surtout, dans un meilleur angle. Blaine supporta le poids de sa guitare et celui de Kurt sur son corps, tandis que Finn tenait glaciaire, sac, peluches et autres lots de la journée surveillant les filles devant qui ne marchait pas vraiment très droit. Ils se posèrent sur le sable devant la résidence d'été du bouclé et regardaient le spectacle pyrotechnique. La tête de Kurt reposa sur l'épaule du bouclé qui prenait des photos du bouquet final pour l'Instagram encore, et toujours de son Sexy. Finn reconduisit Santana et Brittany chez elles à deux pas de là, tandis que Blaine rangea les bagages de la journée, indiquant aux filles les chambres à l'étage pour les filles. Kurt était monté se coucher dans leur chambre. Blaine ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la chambre, se déshabillant pour se mettre dans le lit. Une fois qu'il était dans le lit, Kurt s'approcha dangereusement de lui, couvrant son visage de tendre mais puant baiser, cette haleine d'alcool monta au nez du bouclé qui perdit peu à peu patience.

- Sexy, tu as bu, dors.

- Non je n'ai pas bu… Puis, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie qu'on fasse sa maintenant, je ne peux pas attendre. Insista Kurt glissant ses mains baladeuse dans le boxer de Blaine.

- Retire tes mains, Sexy…. Non… Kuurrrt… Grogna Blaine qui avait son érection dans les mains de Kurt.

- Juste un peu allez. Lui dit Kurt avec un regard de pervers mais alcoolisé, inconscient de ses actes.

- Kurt ! Hurla Blaine le faisant basculer de l'autre côté de manière à ce qu'il soit allonger, et ne touche pas son corps. Ça suffit, je me suis jamais autant senti seul et inexistant qu'aujourd'hui. Tu n'as fais que m'ignorer de toute la journée, tu n'as fais que boire encore et encore sans même regarder ce qui m'a été donnée aujourd'hui. Et tu voudrais que je couche avec toi ce soir ? Ce n'est même pas la peine.

- Blaiine… N'éxagè…

- Tais-toi, Kurt. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais allez dormir dans le canapé, te laissé dessaouler tout seul. Dit-il, à bout de nerf coupant la parole de Kurt.

- Blaine, reste-là… Bla… Rho fait chier ! S'écria Kurt jetant un coussin et se plongeant dans les draps et coussins s'endormant presque aussitôt à cause de son fort taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang.

Lorsque Blaine prépara le canapé dans lequel il alla passer la nuit, Finn rentra de chez Santana, trouvant le bouclé finir de préparer son lit pour cette nuit.

- Vous vous êtes engueulé ?

- Je ne veux juste pas dormir avec quelqu'un qui m'a totalement ignoré de la journée et qui se comporte comme un gamin.

- Il est alcoolisé, Blaine.

- Oui bah me sauté sauvagement dessus avec son haleine de merde non merci. Bref, bonne nuit.

- Ok… Bah bonne nuit mec… Lui dit Finn montant les escaliers pour rejoindre Rachel.

Alors que la nuit fut paisiblement calme et reposante à Ocean City, Blaine ne trouva pas le sommeil, pourtant ronger par la fatigue de cette folle journée, il n'arrivait pas à digérer le comportement de Kurt à son égard. Ce canapé, si inconfortable qui lui donnait qu'une envie, remonter à l'étage et rejoindre Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfin réussir à dormir, mais il ne ferait pas ça. Ce serait montré à Kurt qu'il ne peut se passer de lui, et puis, ses nerfs était encore bien trop présent de toute manière.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens une bonne partie de la nuit et trouva enfin le sommeil, tardivement, aux aurores même.  
La résidence commença à se réveiller en début d'après-midi lorsque Mercedes descendit avec Rachel pour faire leur footing quotidien qu'ils avaient entrepris à Lima. Finn lui, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner suivit de quelques minutes plus tard de Kurt.

- Hey !

- Salut Finn…

- Ça va ?

- Mal de tête…

- Gueule de bois quoi.

- Sûrement ouais… Dit-il en prenant une aspirine faisant couler son café.

- Vous vous êtes pris la tête hier soir ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais même plus, quand je me suis réveiller et que j'ai vue le lit vide, j'ai compris que quelque chose s'était passé mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de hier, je sais qu'on a été a la fête foraine que Blaine à été demandé par je ne sais pas qui mais après…

- Il a joué sur scène. Lui dit Finn.

- Ah… Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Normale, il me semble que ça fait une des raisons pour laquelle il a dormit ici, enfin qu'il dort encore sur le canapé.

- J'ai si bu que ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Ouais, vous en aviez une bonne dose crois moi…

- Je sens que ça va chier pour moi à son réveille… Désespéra Kurt se vautrant sur la table.

Il sirota son café chaud faisant les cent pas dans le salon, tombant sur le pilulier du bouclé s'apercevant que depuis hier midi, il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Il lâcha un terrible soupiré voyant que depuis l'arrivée de Rachel, pas un seul médicament fut pris… Kurt n'aimait pas du tout ça, il savait ce que cela pouvait engendrer en conséquence. Il s'empressa, calmement de réveiller Blaine qui ne dormait que depuis quelques petites heures.

- Mhm… Quoi ? Marmonna très doucement le bouclé.

- Il est l'heure de te réveiller, et tu as des choses à prendre… Dit-il toujours en murmurant.

- Mhm… Quoi ?

- Ton foutue traitement que tu n'as pas pris depuis hier midi. Lui dit Kurt à l'oreille sur un ton toujours faible mais bien plus agressif que ces précédentes paroles.

- Merde…

Blaine se redressa aussitôt et sauta sur la boîte prenant ceux de ce matin et de ce midi en même temps sous les yeux de Finn dont il ne prêta pas attention sur le coup. Lorsqu'il avala ses médicaments, ses yeux se détournèrent immédiatement sur ceux de Finn.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? Lui lança le bouclé sur un ton agressif.

- Rien, rien…

- Mouais… Ou sont les filles ? Demanda Blaine.

- Euh, partit se promener. Répondit Finn.

- Ok, tu veux bien en faire de même ? Je dois parler avec Kurt.

- Euh ouais pas de problème… A plus tard.

- A plus Finn.

Une fois seul dans la maison, un horrible silence envahit la maison et ce pour de longues minutes. Lorsque Kurt, décida enfin de rompre ce lourd silence.

- Blaine je te dois des excuses…

- Seulement des excuses ? Ria de nerf le bouclé qui avait passé une sale nuit.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche même pas. Se brusqua aussitôt le bouclé.

- Blaine… S'étonna Kurt.

- Je ne me suis jamais aussi sentie mal de toute ma vie que lorsqu'on m'a cogné encore et encore… A côté mon cancer ce n'est rien, pour te dire à quel point depuis hier je suis totalement anéantit par ton délaissement… Je me sens mal, Kurt… Et te voir avec d'autres personnes que moi… M'a…

- Blaine… Il fallait me le dire que j'étais trop distant à ton goût… Soupira Kurt s'approchant a nouveau de lui.

- Pour que tu te braque et que ce soit toi qui ne sois pas heureux ? Non. C'est juste que… J'aurais aimé que tu me vois sur scène et pas à dormir comme une larve et a ne pas te souvenir de ça…

- Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux pas. Tu m'entends ? Dit-il le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie. Lui dit encore une fois Blaine les yeux larmoyant, faisant tomber quelques larmes sur ses douces joues vêtu d'une barbe de trois jours.

- Shhh… Je vais me rattraper, soit en certain. Plus jamais je te laisserais ressentir cette sensation. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments hier ?

- A midi j'ai oublié, et hier soir oui, j'ai fais exprès pour me rendre malade, mais ça n'a pas marché… Lui avoua honteusement le bouclé qui ne quitta pas ses bras.

- Blaine… Je ne veux pas que tu joue avec ta santé, tu as un cancer je te rappelle… Soupira Kurt.

- Je sais… Soupira Blaine se dégageant des bras de Sexy.

- Assied-toi. Lui demanda calmement Kurt. Prend mes mains, et écoute-moi attentivement.

- Ok…

- J'ai abusé de l'alcool hier et j'en suis profondément désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, où du moins pas quand tu as quelque chose d'important à vivre et que tu veux m'en faire partager l'expérience, je ferais en sorte, je te le promets même de ne plus te laisser seul ou te donner l'impression que je t'abandonne, car jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Mais en revanche, que tu mettes ta santé en danger pour te venger de moi, je ne veux pas. Joue avec autre chose mais pas ta santé.

- Je sais c'est totalement idiot de ma part, Kurt je regrette…

- Je ne tiens pas à t'amener à l'hôpital pendant nos vacances.

- Pourtant tu devras le faire…

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Quand j'ai téléphoné à ma mère la semaine dernière elle m'a fait dire que le médecin à Cleveland voulait que je fasse un contrôle à l'hôpital d'Ocean City, et donc, y faire en même temps ma chimiothérapie là-bas.

- Oh bah, on ira là-bas sans problème écoute, si c'est pour des examens…

- C'est trois jours d'hospitalisation. Rajouta Blaine.

- Quoi ? Trois jours ? Comment ça ?!

- Le premier jour on me fait des tests assez fatigant et exigeant une surveillance continu, le lendemain, une possible intervention chirurgicale et le troisième jour, repos en surveillance si opération réussie, ou sinon, traitement de chimiothérapie.

- Mais euh… On ne devait pas faire ça plus tard ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Kurt, j'ai un cancer… Les tests, et tout, tout doit allez très vite pour me soigner… Et, ce n'est que dans quinze jours tu sais… Une semaine avant qu'on rentre à Lima.

- Mais… On ne peut pas faire ça à Lima ?

- Non. C'est mieux de faire sa pendant les vacances car, ça évite de perturber une nouvelle fois mon planning à la Dalton. Et puis ça ne sert à rien de repousser le délai ok ? Je vais peut-être me faire opéré et retirer ce foutue truc de mon corps.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Car tu étais obsédé par l'arrivée de Rachel et que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas embêté tu le sais bien… Bon bah on à plus qu'à espérer. Dit-il serrant encore plus fort leurs mains qui sont lié.

- J'y crois énormément, Sexy. Ma mère aussi, on y croit tous.

- Comment on fera pour les autres ?

- Les autres ? S'interrogea le bouclé.

- Bah Santana en particulier… Trois jours à l'hôpital alors que tu vas bien…

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Souffla le bouclé passant ses mains dans les cheveux. Euh, bah écoute on trouvera un motif ne t'en fais pas.

- Ou tout simplement, lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon elle sait que tu as quelque chose niveau santé qui cloche, elle le sent dans ton regard, et dans ton comportement, toujours à avalé des gélules aux repas, elle le sait que quelque chose ne vas pas et que tu le cache. J'ai souvent failli me faire griller d'ailleurs avec ce secret… Il est temps, Blaine, de lui dire la vérité.

Blaine se leva du canapé, ouvrant la baie vitrée et s'installa contre la barrière de la terrasse fixant la plage. Il y resta de longue, très longues minutes à regarder la plage, ces gens et les vagues poussées par la force du vent. En voyant une bande d'amis courant il eut une idée. Se retournant vers Kurt qui était derrière lui.

- Je vais lui dire oui, vu qu'elle est plutôt sportive je lui dirais pendant un footing sur la plage.

- C'est une bonne idée Blaine.

- Je veux que tu sois là, Sexy.

- Quoi ? Mais tu sais bien que moi et le sport… A part la boxe…

- Sexy, je t'en supplie, je veux que tu sois là, avec moi, je partage ça avec toi depuis le début de notre relation pratiquement, je veux que tu sois là quand je l'annoncerais à Santana et Brittany.

- D'accord, je serais là… Mais tu penses faire ça quand ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, je nous laisse tous nous reposer, demain on va au zoo je crois ?

- Oui… Donc on part tôt le matin.

- Ok donc pas demain, après demain j'ai bah ma chimio, donc là on est coincé toute la journée. Après le lendemain de ma chimio, repos forcé donc non plus. Bref dans la semaine, on verra. Répondit Blaine haussant ses épaules.

Du côté des filles, ils se réveillèrent sur le canapé avec Lord Tubbington qui avait cassé la grille de sa cage et saccagé à nouveau la petite maison de vacances de Santana. À leur réveilles, après une nuit très agitée en ardeurs et pulsions sexuelles.

- Oh non… Je vais le tué lui ce n'est pas possible…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe Santana ? Les petits bonhommes verts sont venus se joindre à nous ?

- Brittany, regarde dans quel souk ton foutue chat a encore foutue l'appart…

- Lord Tubbington est resté dans sa… Ah bah il a du avoir de la kryptonite comme Clark Kent car la grille est cassée…

- Non ? Tu crois ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… Tu me nettoie l'appart désolé mais c'est ton chat, pas le mien… Tu me ranges ce foutue endroit et tout de suite ! Exigea la latina en colère.

- Attend au moins que je prenne mon déjeuner… Soupira la blonde.

- Non, non il est trois heures passé tu ne vas pas me faire chier à bouffé tu me ranges la baraque maintenant.

- Bon ok… Râla Brittany mais exécuta l'ordre de sa bien-aimée qui partit ouvrir la porte.

- Hey salut c'est nous !

- Oh putain manqué plus que le Berry Club… Soupira à nouveau la latina.

- Euh, ok… On peut entrer au moins ? Demanda Rachel.

- Ouais, et aider Brittany à ranger, voulez-vous moi je file me douché, merci, salut.

- Je, oh ce foutoir… Qui à fait ça ? Demanda Mercedes, choquée des dégâts.

- Lord Tubbington n'a pas appréciait hier la musique je présume alors il s'est vengé en faisant une crise de mononucléose tachycardiennement parlé.

- Hein ? Elle à dit quoi là ? Demanda Finn.

- Je ne sais pas mais on va faire comme si que… Murmura Rachel d'une discrétion hors pair…

- Bon bah on va t'aider écoute…. Dit-elle retroussant ses manches et aidant la jeune blonde à ranger les ravages du gros chat.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant sur le canapé regardant la télévision, un problème pas vraiment emballant.

- Tu sais… Hier soir tu m'as foutue un râteau monstrueux…

- Ah tu t'en souviens de ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- J'avais vraiment envie, alors bien sûr que je m'en souviens…

- Oh… Tu vas me donner envie… Grogna Blaine rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Moi pas. Je préfère te punir plutôt que te procurer du plaisir.

- Oh… Tu sais que… Tu peux faire les deux à la fois ?

- Comment ça… ?

- J'ai les accessoires…

- Les accessoires de ?

- Non mais, Attends tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? S'étonna le bouclé fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu as vraiment ça… Sur toi, dans tes bagages ? Pourtant c'est moi qui range le linge et je n'ai jamais vue…

- C'est bien caché. Voilà tout.

- Et… Tu as quoi exactement ? Demanda Kurt se mordant la lèvre.

- Fouet, menotte, baïonnettes, rouge à lèvre… Entre autres …

- Oh… Je vois… Mais…

- Mais…. ?

- Ce serait vraiment amusant de faire ça, ça mettrais un peu plus d'ambiance et de désirs être nous, mais… C'est toujours toi qui… Et, si nous jouons ce jeu toi et moi, je…

- Sexy, écoute moi, regarde moi. Lui dit Blaine montant sur lit. Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie qu'on change un peu que de la routine, j'ai envie de testé de nouvelles expérience avec toi, et je veux en profiter maintenant tant que nous sommes seuls pour la journée, tant que nous sommes encore si jeune et désireux.

- Je partage ton avis, mais….

- Je suis prêt, Kurt… Si je veux faire ce mini-jeu avec toi c'est parce que je sais très bien où ça va finir, et ce que nous allons devoir faire, et je suis prêt. J'en ai envie, très envie même, je suis stressé mais j'en ai terriblement envie. Mais je ne t'obligerais pas à le faire si tu ne te sens pas prêt, car si tu n'es pas prêt de le faire alors j'attendrais que tu le sois.

Alors que Santana sortit de la douche elle découvrit une maison enfin propre, satisfaite d'avoir eu ses amis à ses pieds pour ranger les pièces mises en bazar totales par Lord Tubbington. Elle se fit couler un café pour elle avant d'en proposer à tout le monde présent chez elle, et leur en fit avec. Posant les tasses sur la table de la cuisine.

- Bon sinon pas trop dépaysé les minettes ?

- Non ça va, la soirée fut très bonne, bon mal de tête mais ça va. C'est cool ici, j'y vivrais bien toute ma vie.

- Oui tu as raison Mercedes, mais je préfère partir à New-York tout de même, là-bas au moins les choses seront plus dans mon intérêt et dans mes objectifs, n'est-ce pas Finn ?

- Oh euh oui bien sûr…

- New-York c'est aussi large que l'intérieur de Satana. S'exclama Brittany glaçant la pièce.

- Oh mon Dieu je crois que je vais vomir… Répondit Rachel.

- Brittany… Tais-toi… Lui dit Santana très mal à l'aise.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? Tu as même essayé de rentré la…

- STOP Brittany arrête toi là tout de suite. Hurla Santana.

- Tu as essayé quoi Santana ? Vas-y raconte. Demanda tout content Finn.

- Toi, perd ta bouée et bien comme il faut et peut-être que je te dirais ce que j'ai faim avec la bouteille d'Evian de…. Merde.

- Oh non… Tu déconne ? Dit-il mort de rire.

- Bien sûr que je….

- Non elle l'a vraiment fait, même qu'elle a du se rasé avant. S'exclama à nouveau Brittany coupant clairement la parole à Santana.

- Brittany… Hurla Santana.

- Ok, je vais vomir… Dit Mercedes.

- Non attend c'est moi qui y va avant toi ! S'écria Rachel courant elle aussi en direction de la salle de bain.

- Woaw c'est trop fort Santana ce que tu as fais… Tu m'impressionne.

- Toi, ferme-là ou je te fais bouffé ta bouée c'est claire ?

- C'est parfait pour ma Fondue For Two tout ça. Rigola Brittany qui tenait sa caméra iPhone entre les mains.

- Non, alors là je t'interdis de faire ça, je te jure tu fais ça je te…

- Trop tard ? Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Ok, toi je vais te punir de plaisir intime et cochon pendant toute la semaine qui arrive.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui prendrai la bouteille. Ironisa Brittany.

Les filles reviennent après avoir vomit leurs cafés et petit déjeuner du matin qu'elles avaient pris au bar du coin.

- Bon sinon je dois allez me chercher du parfum en ville vous venez avec moi les filles ? Bien sûr, Finn tu viens. S'exclama Rachel.

- Ok moi ça me va ! On y va Britt ?

- Ouais on va acheter des bouteilles.

- Oh non stop c'est lourd là… Lâcha Santana.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle… Lui dit Finn tapant son épaule.

Fermant la porte de la maison à clé et partit en direction du centre-ville où dans la boutique une manifestation féminine avait lieu. Les employés féminins apparemment moins payés que le service homme, demandait une augmentation vue ce qu'ils comprirent. Brittany telle une S. Pierce s'avança vers ce qui semblait être le patron de la parfumerie.

- Il n'y à qu'une seule et unique chose que vous devez savoir.

Brittany jeta son sac, et toutes les filles furent la même chose, ce qui surprit Finn qui pensa à un coup publicitaire flash mob que Rachel lui avait caché. Brittany se mit à chanter, accompagné par la totalité des filles. Brittany était accompagnée de (Santana) et les autres filles se chargèrent simplement de réquisitionner l'attention de la clientèle par une chorégraphie surprenante, qui ne faisait qu'alimenter les doutes de Finn.

**Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Girls, we run this motha  
Girls, we run this motha  
Girls, we run this motha  
Girls, we run this motha**

**Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't **

**Boy don't even try to touch this  
(Touch this)  
Boy this beat is crazy  
(Crazy)  
This is how they made me  
(Made me)  
Houston, Texas baby  
(Baby) **

**This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these people can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this **

**My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, our love we can devour **

Santana seule.  
**  
You'll do anything for me **

Puis, de nouveau Brittany accompagnait par toutes les personnes dans le magasin.  
**  
****Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!  
Who run the world? Girls!**

Brittana toutes les deux.  
**  
It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass for the college grads  
Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check **

**You can't hold me  
Can't hold me  
I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
Get on your grind  
To the other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine **

**Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Me !  
Don't come here baby  
Baby !  
Hope you still like me  
If you, pay me! **

**My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, our love we can devour **

Santana de nouveau seule qui poussa le patron.

**You'll do anything for me  
Who run the world? Girls! **

**Who run the world? ****Girls!**

**Girls ! **

Les clients dans la salle applaudissaient la performance des filles et le patron n'eut guère le choix d'accepter ce que souhaiter le personnel féminin. Offrant même des parfums à Brittany Santana, Mercedes et Rachel pour qu'elles partent aussitôt et le laissent ainsi tranquille dans sa boutique. Ce qui les fait rire et continua leur chemin dans les boutiques branché du centre-ville d'Ocean City.

- Je suis prêt, Blaine. Lui répondit simplement Kurt.

- Ok, ferme la porte à clés, porte et fenêtre éteignons nos téléphone. Répondit d'une voix totalement excité le jeune bouclé.

- Wow tu as si hâte d'être fouetté ? Ria déjà Kurt.

- Hanw, ce sera si tendre avec vous mon cher ami !

- Ami ? Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Je voulais dire chien mais ce serait irrespectueux… Lui dit Blaine faisant une tête d'un enfant casse-cou.

- Ok… Ok ! Je ferme tout tu vas voir !

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans chacune de pièces pour rendre la maison déserte et fermer pour ne pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Éteignant leurs téléphones portables pour être quasi certain d'être tranquille. Ils s'embrassèrent, se plaquant contre la porte de l'armoire de leur chambre, se tripotant comme si c'était la première fois depuis des mois entiers.

- Bl… Blaine ce n'est pas du jeu tu n'as aucun vêtement à part ton bas…

- Alors met moi une cravate je sais que tu adore ça. Lui dit le bouclé avant de retomber sur ses lèvres.

- Hmmm… Oui ! Bonne idée. Répondit Kurt le poussant sur le lit attrapant une cravate retirant son pantalon, et prit une veste en cuir et la casquette en cuir de Blaine qu'il mit sur son débardeur et resta vêtu de son petit boxer en bas.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine lui passant la cravate autour du cou qu'il serra assez fortement.

- Oohhh… Doucement quand même. Lui dit Blaine levant ses mains comme s'il était prit en otage.

- Arrête tu vas me faire perdre mon sérieux de méchant flic !

- Oh oui monsieur l'agent, j'ai été très vilain ! Tout est sous le lit dans ma valise !

- Arrête… Le supplia Kurt totalement croulés de rire.

Pendant que Kurt attrapa les accessoires sous le lit, Blaine se mit au centre du lit. Kurt ouvrit la boîte où se trouvait la totalité des accessoires avec lubrifiant et préservatif. Tout y était, tout ce que Blaine le lui avait dit. Kurt prit ainsi les accessoires les posant sur le lit.

- Embrasse-moi, Sexy… Demanda Blaine totalement excité.

Kurt s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il dévora, prenant avec ses mains les bras de Blaine qu'il fit mettre en haut de sa tête y passant la paire de menotte dans les barreaux et lui menotta ainsi ses deux mains.

- Oooh… Je vois que tu commence… S'exclama le bouclé se mordillant les lèvres.

Kurt embrassa le cou de Blaine descendant sur son téton droit qu'il susurra mordillant le bout. Provocant des frissons sur le corps entier du bouclé dont les quelques poils s'hérissèrent sous cette sensation. Il attrapa le rouge à lèvres qu'il mit sur ses douces lèvres et embrassa sa joue fortement afin d'y avoir la marque, se remettant à nouveau du rouge pour embrasser son torse et ses tétons.

- Kuurrrt… Grogna le bouclé subissant les frissons et les baisers tendre de son Sexy.

- Sshhh… ! Lui siffla Kurt posant son doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il recouvrit par la baïonnette.

Blaine comprit que Kurt allait enfin passer à son mini-jeu. Les yeux de Blaine étaient tendres et profonds, son regard dévorait celui de Kurt, qui n'avait pas un air très sérieux malgré sa tentative, mais qu'importe. Kurt avait maintenant le fouet dans ses mains, faisant glisser les lanières sur son torse finement sculptée par ses muscles.

- Hmmmm…. Gémit le bouclé étouffé par sa boule dans la bouche, faisant réagir ses jambes et sa respiration pour montré l'intensité du plaisir et de l'envie qu'il avait.

- Oh je vois… Lui dit Kurt claquant les lanières contre le corps sculpté de Blaine.

- Hmmmmm ! Laissa Blaine sortir de sa bouche, un crie de douleur mais vite repris par un désir profond qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Contracte toi, ça fera moins mal, excuse-moi…

- Hm hm ! Lui dit Blaine agitant ses yeux et sa tête, pour faire comprendre à Kurt que ça allait.

- Mon Dieu à quoi jouons-nous. Ria Kurt ce qui fit sourire Blaine et en profitant pour lui mettre un second coup de lanière, en sur sa ceinture abdominale qui était contracté, faisant ainsi ressortir la sculpture de ses muscles.

Kurt s'arrêta à nouveau pour mordiller le lobe d'oreille de Blaine, léchant son cou sur qui reposait un susson de leur précédente nuit agité. Caressant tendrement les endroits rouges de son torse dû à la force des lanières. Il se redressa, mettant une main sur le boxer de Blaine qu'il sentit gonfler de plus en plus et lui redonna un coup de fouet, puis un second, puis un troisième, un quatrième et un cinquième. Kurt s'apprêta à frapper encore lorsqu'il voyait le corps de Blaine s'agitait. Son regard se posa alors sur celui de Blaine et vit qu'il voulait stopper ça, préférant passer à autre chose. Il s'approcha lui retirant la baïonnette et l'embrasse avant même de le laisser parler. S'échangeant un long et tumultueux baiser que Kurt rompt.

- Je, oh mon Dieu je peux plus, Sexy tu m'as… Tué ! Regarde mon torse ! Il en peut plus.

Les yeux de Kurt se posèrent sur son torse, surtout ses abdos là ou il avait enchaînait les coups et voyait qu'ils étaient totalement rouge, on y voyait même les traces des lanières ce qui le choquât

- Sexy, non je t'avais demandé de le faire ça m'a plus, maintenant continuons ta casquette m'excite. Rajouta Blaine rassurant son partenaire pendant qu'il se mordilla la lèvre. Kurt caressa un peu plus intensivement l'entrejambe de Blaine.

- Kuuurrrrrt…. Grogna de plaisir Blaine qui fermi les yeux faisant bouger ses bras, pour entendre la ferraille des menottes tapé contre les barreaux du lit.

À la plus grande surprise de Blaine, Kurt retira ses mains de son entrejambe, Kurt retira son petit boxer et se rapprocha de Blaine dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu… Oh… Et si je ne veux pas ? Le regarda avec un regard de badboy.

- J'attrape l'écarteur dans la boite ? Lui dit en réponse Kurt.

- J'ai vraiment ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oh oui… Lui mentit Kurt.

- Ok bon cinématographiquement…. Oh non pitié Monsieur l'agent, ne me faîte pas ça… Pitié je suis si jeune ! Ayez pitié d'un….

Kurt qui souriait de la bêtise de son bien-aimé lui avait mis son érection en pleine bouche faisant de rapide vas et vient, qui, accentua la respiration du bouclé qui était toujours attachée. Kurt s'appuya contre ses mains qui était toujours lié, et non pas sur le lit Afin que Blaine puisse avoir un contact propre avec lui. Un plaisir supplémentaire.

Kurt continua intensivement les vas et vient jusqu'au moment où il entendit des bruits la bouche de Blaine, à force d'être si excité et impatient, il en oubliait de prendre respiration, alors Kurt s'arrêta. Blaine cracha et souffla un bon coup pour respirer.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais… Ouais… Répondit essoufflé le bouclé qui avait encore mal à l'abdomen.

Kurt recommença alors, et étouffa à nouveau Blaine l'obligeant à s'arrêter à nouveau. Blaine cracha à nouveau. Kurt lui lécha le menton là coulait maintenant sa salive mélanger a son liquide séminale.

- Kuurrtt… Je suis serré… Lui fit remarquer Blaine.

- Oh pardon.

Kurt se dressa à nouveau sur lui, griffant avec ses ongles ses tétons et son abdomen provoquant un crissement des dents du bouclé et un petit gémissement. Il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses fines jambes qui avait un peu perdu de leurs muscles à cause de son inactivité sportive et de sa chimiothérapie. Kurt caressa le scrotum du bouclé, de petits gestes tendre et aimant, ne le quittant pas du regard. Puis vient à mettre son érection en bouche.

- Owww…. Kuuurrrrrtt…. Gémissait le bouclé.

Kurt fit des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide et intense, roulant sa langue le plus parfaitement possible et glissant bien sur le prépuce. Pendant de longues minutes, caressant avec les lanières du fouet le torse de Blaine.

- Kuurrrrtt…. Grogna Blaine qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer ses yeux de plaisir. Ses mains toujours attaché au lit tremblèrent de plaisir et d'excitation. La casquette venait de tombé du crâne de Kurt dont il posa sur les cheveux du bouclé.

Kurt s'arrêta voyant la respiration et les bruits de Blaine s'accéléraient. Il attrapa la boîte de préservatif et le tube de lubrifiant regardant attentivement Blaine.

- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda une dernière fois Kurt.

- Fais comme moi je te fais Sexy et tout iras bien d'accord ? Je te fais confiance, tu es moi.

Kurt l'embrassa sur le torse puis sur la bouche, et repartit s'assoir en face de lui, Blaine écarta ses jambes qu'il enroula contre Kurt. Lui, lubrifia ses doigts, et en entra un en Blaine.

- Hiii… Mhmmm… Crispa le bouclé entre ses dents, souffrant de l'échauffement du produit et de la sensation étrange.

- Blaine ?

- Continue ne t'arrête pas. Dit-il crispant tout son visage et ses muscles.

Kurt ne l'écouta pas et le caressa calmement, entrant à nouveau un doigt puis un autre et tout allait pour le mieux à cet instant. Kurt regarda une dernière fois Blaine.

- Je suis prêt, Kurt.

Alors Kurt arrêta et mit son préservatif et entra en Blaine dont les yeux se fermèrent et ses muscles se contractèrent, débutant les vas et vient.

- Aaah… Aaah… Ouhh… Kuurrtt…

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Kurt qui était allongé sur lui, collant son front au sien.

- Maintenant que tu es là devant moi oui. Ne t'arrête pas bébé, continue. Lui dit précipitamment Blaine avant de l'embrasser.

Kurt accentua les mouvements et la cadence au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilèrent. La transpiration ruissela le long de leurs corps avec toujours la respiration qui s'accéléra malgré la drôle de sensation, limite douloureuse pour son partenaire mais qui était tellement ravagée par l'excitation qu'il en oublia la douleur et prit plaisir à cet acte si peu commun pour lui en temps normal.

Kurt prit en main l'érection de Blaine dont il serra et l'agita rapidement ce qui ne retarda pas moins la libération de Blaine sur son propre corps.

- Kuuurrrrrt… Owww…. Gémit le bouclé lâchant un grand souffle d'expiration venant de se libérer.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Kurt qui se sentit également lâché prise très bientôt.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.

Il se libéra en Blaine soufflant également et sortit de lui retirant le préservatif qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Et s'allongea auprès du bouclé, posant sa tête contre son épaule faisant toucher sa tignasse sur la peau de son cou.

- Tu pourrais me détaché sexy ? Je commence a avoir les mains engourdit…

- Avant, attend… Dit Kurt se levant rallumant son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu…

- Tcheese ! Photo !

- Oh non…

- Trop tard ! Promis elle restera pour nous deux elle n'ira nulle part, je l'imprime tout à l'heure, le stock sur USB et supprime du téléphone pour pas qu'elle soit piraté.

- Je t'aime tant, Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi énormément Blaine. Lui dit Kurt détachant les mains du bouclé.

- Enfin je peux te touché ! Grogna Blaine qui s'empressa de monté sur Kurt le dévorant de bisous vorace tel un prédateur, ou plutôt un chien qui sauta sur son maître le récompensant de plein d'affection et de léchouille sur le corps.

Kurt ne cessé de rire à cet engouement que lui porté Blaine. Il continua à se recouvrir son corps de tendresse, Kurt pouvait sentir que le fait d'être attaché et ne pas pouvoir lui-même le toucher l'avait terriblement manqué. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux du bouclé une pleine satisfaction, et ce regard, ce regard d'enfant si adorable et croquant.

- T'aime. Je t'aime. Dit-il entre quelques bisous.

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit avec un large sourire, Kurt.

Blaine se baissa dans le lit et s'empressa se serrer de toutes ses forces le torse de Kurt, passant un bras dans son dos et l'autre sur le torse y posant sa tête, lâchant un soufflement d'épuisement. Le bouclé s'endormit dans ses bras et dans cette position pour le plus grand plaisir de Kurt qui ne rata pas un moment pour prendre en image cette marque d'affection.


	13. Chapter 13

Sortant des boutiques après une longue journée a claqué l'argent de leurs vacances, les amis reprennent la direction de la résidence de Blaine pour y passer une petite soirée sympa sans faire de fête, juste un moment paisible entre eux pour ne pas rester chacun dans leurs coins. Arrivant dans la rue du quartier, Santana remarqua que tout était fermé.

- Rachel téléphone à Kurt, tout est fermer ils ont du partir batifolé.

- Kurt ?

- Oh euh, Rachel …

- Je te dérange ?

- Non non pas du tout qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Bah on est non loin de la maison et on voit que tout est fermés, tu es là bas ?

- Non, enfin si oui mais, euh, bref si oui j'y suis-je descend t'ouvrir.

- Voilà, ils y sont. Dit-elle à la troupe à ses côtés.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait les fous ! Rajouta Mercedes.

- Ceci ne nous, regarde pas. S'exclama Finn prenant Rachel dans ses bras.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée pendant que Kurt se rhabilla d'une tenue très simple, vieux tee shirt, vieux pantalon de sport et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte qu'il avait fermé à clé il y a quelques heures de ça. Rachel poussa la porte instantanément.

- Salut Kurt ! Cria la brune de joie.

- Salut, ne crie pas Blaine se repose.

- Ça pue le sperme ici. Répliqua Santana faisant son investigatrice.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non rien. Lui dit-elle en guise de réponse glissant également un clin d'œil.

- Installez-vous je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Café ?

- Ouais tourné de café s'il te plait. S'exclama Mercedes.

- Moi je vais réveiller Blaine ! Répondit Santana.

- Non, surtout pas Santa…

- Blaine mais t'es a poil là ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ! Hurla la latina depuis l'étage faisant sursauter le beau bouclé qui dormit les fesses à l'air.

- Uuuuh… Santana… Euh… Sors bordel de merde laisse-moi me rhabiller. Lui hurla dessus Blaine.

Santana descendit les marches rejoignant la troupe installée sur le canapé. Kurt la dévisagea notamment. Toute heureuse d'elle se dandinant dans les marches commençant a chanté.

**Because I'm bad, I'm bad  
You know i'm bad, I'm bad  
You know it**

Surprise, Blaine était déjà derrière elle l'accompagnant le temps d'une phrase, la laissant faire le reste sous le regard jalousé de Kurt.

**Bad bad-really,really bad**

**And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,**

**Who's bad ! **

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras rigolant. Cependant Santana remarqua le susson et les quelques griffures sur le haut du torse de Blaine. Lui faisant un regard pervers qui voulait tout dire.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais trop voulu être à sa place !

- More more more ! S'écria Brittany pensant directement a sa chanson fétiche.

- Vous me tuez vous deux ! Salut Les filles, Finn ! S'exclama Blaine venant a leur rencontre les saluant de la main simplement.

- Comment était votre journée ? Demanda Kurt.

- Et bien, tu nous croiras jamais, nous avons fais un flash mob, enfin c'est Brittany qui à tout lancer. S'exclama Rachel.

- Un flash mob ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Nous étions partie pour acheter des parfums et puis se parfumé gratuitement comme à notre habitude dans ce type de boutique, seulement, il y avait une manifestation des employés féminin et…

- J'ai entendue leur détresse, je me suis avancé et j'ai montré à cet homme que les femmes dirigent le monde. S'exclama Brittany coupant la parole à Rachel.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Kurt.

- Nous avons chanté et danser sur Run The World de Beyoncé. Et nous avons été filmées, d'autres on rejoint le mouvement, et en conséquence de cause nous avons droit à des parfums gratuit.

- Sans compté ceux que j'ai volé. Se permit de rajouté Finn.

- Oui, voilà donc c'est une excellente journée et on s'est dit que venir ici, manger quelque chose entre nous serait cool.

- Pas d'alcool Mercedes… J'ai eu ma dose. Râla Kurt.

- Non, bien sûr une soirée entre nous sympathique, et basique.

- Dans ce cas moi je n'y vois rien contre et toi, Blaine ?

- Oh euh moi… Peu m'importe mais vue que j'ai très mal dormit je risquerais d'aller me couché assez tôt.

- Ce n'est pas un problème t'inquiète. Tant que tu manges le repas avec nous après si tu es fatigué nous comprenons t'inquiète. Lui dit Santana.

- Oui en même temps ça se comprend. Rajouta Rachel.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard et comprirent qu'ils étaient démasqués, que leurs amis avaient très bien compris le programme qu'ils s'étaient fait entre eux. Blaine s'approcha du piano et se mit à jouer quelques notes. Jouant dans les notes déprimantes mais si belles.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je vais jouer une chanson, et la chanté, pour toi.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui. J'en ai envie, c'est une chanson française de ma chanteuse préférée, enfin l'une d'elle, Céline Dion. J'espère que mon français est correcte…

- On t'écoute tous Blaine Warblers ! Lui dit Rachel.

Blaine tenta de se rappeler des partitions mais prit l'iPad a côté de lui et le mit en position de lecture et se mit à jouer les premières notes, faisant racler sa gorge pour éviter un maximum de briser la chanson due à son accent.

**D-Je rêve son visage D-je décline son corps  
Et puis je l'imagine T-habitant mon décor  
J'aurais-z tant à lui dire si j'avais s-ou parler  
Comment lé lui faire lire au fond dé mes pensées?**

Mais comment font t-ces autres à qui tout réussit?  
Qu'on mé dise mes fautes mes chimères z-aussi  
Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon c**œur et tout mon temps****  
Mais j'ai beau tout donné, tout n'est pas s-suffisant**

Le petit accent du bouclé rendit un charme bien plus persan à la chanson, son hésitation fit trembler sa voix, dégageant tant d'émotion.

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on t-changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'én aimant donner  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Je ferais de ce monde z-un rêve, o-une éternité**

D-J'ai du sang dans mes songes, o-un pétale séché  
Quand des larmes mé rongent qué d'autres ont versées  
La vie n'est pas z-étanche, mon île est sous le vent  
Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant

Dans un z-jardin l'enfant, so-ur un balcon dé fleurs  
Ma vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœur  
Quand les nuages foncent, présages z-des malheurs  
Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?

S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on t-changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'én aimant donner  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Nous férions dé cé rêve un mooooonndeeee  
S'il suffisait d'aimer

Il venait de mettre les larmes au bord des yeux de tout le monde, c'était pour certains la première fois qu'ils entendirent une chanson française de Céline Dion, et la première fois que Blaine s'exprimait en une langue étrangère. Kurt connaissait la chanson, ses larmes tombèrent car il savait ce que les paroles voulaient dire, il savait que c'était ce que Blaine pensait.

Kurt, s'empressa de prendre place sur le genou du bouclé pour l'embrasser. Continuant à pleurer.

- Kurt, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui dit Blaine essuyant avec son pouce les larmes qui coulèrent.

- Car je comprends la chanson, je la connais je sais ce que signifie les paroles et que, c'est si beau et si touchant venant de toi quand on te connait par cœur. Je t'aime tellement, et je… Wow… Toute ma vie a basculé lorsqu'on s'est rencontré sur cet escalier, nos regards, ma vie tout as changé aussitôt, tu as fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleure, de plus fort, de plus aimant, et grâce à toi, ma vie n'est que bonheur et joie, c'était tout le contraire avant de te rencontrer…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer comme ça Kurt tu vas casser notre folle journée. Dit-il en riant.

- Oh non ça je ne risque pas t'es marqué pour… merde ?

- Oh non ils ont joué à du BDSM ! Répondit Rachel outrée.

- En même temps suffit de regarder le cou et la poitrine du Warblers, il est marqué à fond ça se voit. Et la trace de rouge à lèvre… Lady Hummel l'a fait pimé et pas qu'un peu à mon avis.

- Santana ! S'exaspéra Blaine totalement rouge et gêner.

- Oh c'est mignon le Warblers qui rougit. Avoue ta aimé ! Insista la latina.

- Laisse-moi tu veux ?

- Ok, en même temps tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Pendant ce temps, Finn regarda sur son téléphone le numéro des restaurants de la ville pour s'y rendre manger.

- Hey j'ai trouvé un italien, on y va ? Proposa Finn

- Ok j'achète ! Tout le monde dehors je paie ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Oui, il est accro à la cuisine italienne il ne faut pas comprendre plus. Justifia Kurt auprès de ses amis.

Ils partirent tous en direction du restaurant italien à quelques pas de là donnant sur la plage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, éclairée par les lampadaires toujours aux couleurs du festival, ils prirent place sur une table proche de la vue de l'océan et commandèrent la spécialité du jour. Basique, mais toujours un régale, spaghettis bolognaise.

- Oh, drôle d'assiette… Pourquoi nous en avons qu'une ? Demanda Finn.

- Parce que c'est un plat romantique et qu'une seule assiette suffit pour que deux lèvres se rencontrent. Expliqua le serveur.

- Bon bah, bon appétit et merci Blaine pour nous payer tout ça, c'est cool. Lui dit Finn.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi, vous êtes les amis de Kurt je suis en mesure de satisfaire les besoins de tous, et quitte à ce que l'argent reste sur un compte bancaire, autant qu'il soit utiliser pour de bons moment. Se justifia le bouclé prenant la main de Kurt sous la table.

- Nous tous ici me rappelle les fois ou nous sortions dîner au BreatStiX tout ensemble vous vous souvenez ? S'exclama de joie Mercedes.

- Oh oui je m'en souviens c'était si adorable ! Dit Kurt.

- Généralement on finissait toujours par bien s'entendre sur des sujets auxquelles nous nous n'entendions pas d'habitude. S'exclama Rachel.

- Des couples s'y formèrent. Ajouta Finn.

- Les bonhommes verts venaient nous rendre visite. Ajouta à son tour Brittany.

- Moi je ne sais pas. S'exprima Blaine.

- Oh oui quel magnifique endroit ou généralement je faisais tout pour que ça aille mal, je gâcher le repas en y mettant du laxatif en totalement discrétion, je trouvais toujours quelque chose à redire comme sur la manière de Miss Berry d'avaler ces foutues pattes a la bolognaise qui ressemble a une vache qui beugle. Je trouvais toujours à redire aussi sur l'alimentation de Finn qui arrivait le ventre lisse et repartit avec une bouée sur son entrejambe si petit qu'il m'a pas vraiment excité le bassin je dois dire. Lâcha avec sarcasme la latina qui regarda tout le monde avec un large sourire et des yeux de psychopathe.

- Oh euh ok… Merci Santana pour cette allocution mémorable. Ria Blaine, mais pas vraiment à l'aise en voyant la tête de ses amis autour de lui.

- C'est avec plaisir !

Le repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance bien meilleure et moins satirique. Ils échangèrent beaucoup de paroles concernant la musique et leurs avenirs en tant que couples.

- Vous voulez faire quoi toi et Santana ? Demanda Mercedes.

- On a envie de partir pour New-York ou Los Angeles.

- Oh c'est cool, Rachel et Finn, New-York ?

- New-York sans hésiter ! Répondit les deux amants ensemble.

- Et vous les garçons, vous comptez faire quoi avec votre diplôme ?

Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard un peu perdu dans cette question, à vraie dire ils n'y avaient jamais songé. La santé toujours en mouvement de Blaine fit qu'ils ne songèrent guère à un avenir bien trop lointain. Kurt serra la main de Blaine et prit la parole.

- A vraie dire nous prenons notre temps d'y penser.

- Oui nous… Nous voulons être sûres de beaucoup de chose.

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Répliqua Kurt aussi nerveux que Blaine.

- Puis merde… J'en ai marre. Tapa du poing le bouclé les yeux rouges larmoyant qu'il sécha aussitôt.

- J'ai un cancer. Voilà c'est dit. Soupira Blaine agacer.

Ces trois mots glacèrent la table, plus personne n'avait vraiment faim après cette nouvelle, Kurt caressa le dos du bouclé en signe de félicitation et de courage, qu'il venait de bien faire.

- Et alors ?

- … Quoi ? S'étonna le bouclé aux paroles de Santana.

- On s'en fout ? Tu es celui que tu es, et ce n'est pas une maladie qui te diras ton avenir, mais toi-même, tu ne dois pas te dire que ça va te tuer ou quoi que ce soit. Vie ta vie comme bon te semble et autorise toi à pensé a ton avenir lointain.

- Oui, tu as une maladie mais tu ne dois pas songer au pire, et refuser à penser à un avenir lointain, c'est grotesque. Rajouta Rachel.

- Tu as du courage mec, ne pas nous l'avoir dit et tenir bon comme tu le fais c'est méritant. Bravo mec. Lui dit Finn.

- Perso, je l'ai su dès le début, Blaine enfin je savais que tu étais malade ce jour où nous avions mangé dehors lors de votre premier jour ici. Mais je t'ai laissé nous l'annoncer. Tu n'es pas seule, on est tous là avec toi. Pour toi. Lui dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Les yeux de Blaine redeviennent rouges à leurs paroles, mais se retiennent de verser des larmes, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la main de Kurt qui était à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son épaule et glisser un sourire de remerciement dans un premier temps.

- Merci à tous, Kurt me dit exactement comme vous, mais c'est difficile parfois quand on a des hauts et des bas dans la maladie. Mais je fais mon maximum pour rester positif, Kurt m'aide beaucoup, et ses vacances avec vous m'aident pas mal également.

- Même si tu étais triste lors de leurs arrivée car je t'ai délaissé ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui, c'était qu'une crise de jalousie on peut dire, on apprend tous à se connaître et à passer le plus de meilleurs moments possibles, tous ensemble et c'est ça les amis, c'est à ça que ressemble une vie idéale et épanouie. Aujourd'hui j'ai tout ça, et c'est ce qui m'importe. Je m'en fous de l'avenir, car malgré tout, mon présent est la plus belle chose qui me soit d'avoir. Je n'ai rien sans toi, Kurt. Je n'ai rien sans toi. Je n'aurais pas eu tout ça aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas.

Les larmes ne purent rester sur ses yeux bien plus longtemps et tombèrent une à une sur ses douces joues que Kurt se chargea d'essuyer. Blaine savait que l'ambiance de ce soir venait d'être plombée mais il se sentit en confiance alors s'en fichait.

- D'ici quinze jours je serais hospitalisé pour des examens et, une potentielle opération. Je comptais vous le dire quelques jours avant mais je n'ai pas plus tenir plus longtemps. Désolé pour avoir plombé l'ambiance. Dit-il avec un sourire se cachant dans ses mains.

- Tu n'as rien plombé, car maintenant on comprend tout. Lui dit Mercedes prenant son autre main.

- Demain on va allez au zoo on va bien se détendre en trouvant qui est qui dans le zoo ok ? Rigola de plus belle la latina.

- Ok ! Ria a son tour le bouclé.

- On n'a pas finit le plat mais bon… Si nous rentrions ? On part tôt demain donc vaudrait mieux dormir, surtout toi Blaine qui n'a pas bien dormit… Rajouta Kurt.

- Ok, partez devant je vais payer.

- On t'attend dehors. Le lui dit Rachel.

Blaine partit vers le comptoir pour payer avec sa carte bancaire, effectuant ainsi donc la transaction et les rejoint dehors, et marcha en direction du quartier résidentiel. Le retour se passait comme si de bien n'était annoncé le long du repas. Ce qui plus à Blaine, se sentant ainsi pas traité d'une manière différente. Le retour, quelque peu mouvementé par des blagues salaces dont Kurt et Blaine n'entendirent guère, préférant rester à l'écart et profiter du calme de la ville, le soir. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de Blaine, ils disent au revoir à Brittana qui renta chez elles.

- A demain, et du coup on part à deux voiture quoi. S'exclama Kurt.

- Non, c'est bon j'ai téléphoné il y a quelques jours a un garage, j'ai loué un vanne 7 places donc parfait pour nous tous. Je passe vous prendre pour neuf heure vue qu'on a un bon temps sur la route, on y sera que vers 1 :30pm si j'ai bien comptais, enfin bref je vous explique tout ça demain, bonsoir vous tous !

- A demain les filles !

Blaine ouvrit sa maison et laissa entrer tout le monde, lui refermât derrière lui et partit se doucher rapidement car tous firent la queue derrière. Une fois sa douche terminait un se vêtit d'un vieux tee shirt et d'un short très fin se mit dans le lit allumant Facebook sur sa tablette en attendant que Kurt passe sous la douche et le rejoigne dans le lit. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Blaine venait d'actualiser une énième fois son fil d'actualité, Kurt débarqua enfin.

- Hey.

- Hey Sexy.

- Brouuu il fait frais… Lui dit Kurt se collant à lui. Pourquoi tu as foutus un tee shirt ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bon bah retire le moi si il te gêne.

- Avec joie, attend même un short ?! Non mais je te retire tout ça ce n'est pas possible de dormir comme ça. Râla gentiment Kurt.

Il passa sous les draps et retira son short et également le haut du bouclé qu'il jeta en direction de la fenêtre qui atterrit au pied de celle-ci. Se remettant à nouveau contre le boucler, dans l'exacte même, position que Blaine s'était mit cet après-midi après leurs relations.

- J'adore on voit encore mes griffures et les lanières.

- Je dois dire que quand je sais pourquoi ces marques sont là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Lui avoua le bouclé.

- J'ai juste eu peur de te faire mal…

- Non, franchement non, bon ok quand tu es entré en moi je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment aimé tout ça mais en même temps c'était quelque chose que je voulais essayai avec toi et je recommencerais volontiers.

- Pas ce soir, je veux que tu dormes Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas dit spécialement ce soir, mais plus tard, à notre retour à l'Ohio, j'imagine bien ton père m'entendre pousser des cries sous son toit et nous prendre sur le fait accomplit. Dit-il éclatant de rire.

- Oh non pas ça ! Ce serait trop honteux pour moi.

- Juste pour toi, moi j'adorerais voir sa tête décomposait, voir que son cher petit et tendre fils, Porcelaine à des gênes de sadomasochisme.

- Oh non je t'interdis de pensé ça, c'était pour te faire plaisir !

- Ah car quand tu as enchaîné te mordant la lèvre c'était juste pour moi tu n'étais pas en kif complet ?

- … Bon ok… Rho tu m'énerves quand tu t'y mets franchement…

De l'autre côté, juste à côté Finn et Rachel parlèrent justement de Kurt et Blaine dans leur lit.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était malade…

- Tu sais, Rachel, ce sont des choses qui ne se voient pas spécialement, ça se ressent généralement.

- Mais même, comment il a fait pour le garder si longtemps ?

- Si ça se trouve plein de personne ne le savent pas. Là c'est qu'il a du se sentir piégé. Voilà tout…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très courageux de sa part de nous avouer une telle chose, surtout qu'il nous connait pas tant que sa, c'est très respectable.

- Oui, j'admire son courage et son honnêteté qu'il à fait preuve ce soir. Je regrette de l'avoir cogner à Lima.

- On fait tous des erreurs hein. En même temps il le n'avait pas manqué…

- Bref, on dort maintenant ?

- Ok, bonne nuit chéri.

- Bonne nuit Rachel.

Mercedes souhaita bonne nuit par message à son chéri, Sam. Santana et Brittany se firent un long et tendre baiser pour dormir. Et Kurt, Blaine eux, continuèrent de regarder la télévision.

- Je suis fière de toi, Blaine. Lâcha Kurt.

- … Je ne pensais pas le dire ce soir mais finalement, ça m'a soulagé.

- C'est très respectable et j'espère que maintenant tu n'auras plus honte de tout ça, en voyant leurs réactions. Ils te voient comme le Blaine normal et pas le Blaine malade et cela ne changera pas tu comprends ?

- Ouais, je sais, mais je dois te dire que j'ai réellement hésité a leurs dire ce soir, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'ils allaient réagir ainsi… Finalement tu as de très bons amis, je pensais qu'ils étaient vraiment tous arrogant et hautain comme Rachel, mais finalement force de les connaître et quand il n'est pas question de concours ou autre en tout genre, ils sont une bonne bande et je comprends pourquoi tu étais amis avec eux à McKinley et qu'ils puissent parfois te manquer comme ce fut le cas à la Dalton.

Kurt regardait Blaine le lui parlait attentivement, vidant ses paroles avec une joie et un sourire merveilleux à regarder. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, que Blaine s'ouvre à d'autres sur sa maladie et se sent plus soutenu qu'il ne l'est actuellement, qu'ils voient qu'il n'est pas seul, que des gens l'aiment et le soutiennent. Que des gens ne le verront pas autrement car il a une maladie.

- C'est pour ça aussi que je voulais que tu te livres aux autres, notamment à Satana car j'ai vue que vous vous entendez très bien tout les deux, ce soir tu l'as fais a plusieurs personne et c'est très respectable, j'en suis vraiment très fière et tu sais qu'ils seront là aussi si tu as besoin quand nous serons de retour à Lima.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher d'éclaté de rire aux paroles de Kurt à cet instant, il reçut plusieurs coups de coudes dans les côtes pour qu'il cesse de dire.

- Désolé Sexy, mais là tu m'as totalement anéantit, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- Bah oui… Où est le problème dans tout ça ?

- Rachel, Rachel Berry et le Glee Club restait un soutien pour moi, alors que nous allons entrer en compétition, seulement nous pour remporter les régionales après les avoirs battu aux communales ? Tu es un peu trop fou.

- Non, pas du tout ils sauront faire abstraction sur tout ça tu sais… Même si Rachel est très rancunière et compétitrice, cette fois-ci elle n'est pas dans la course donc elle sera très correcte avec nous tu peux en être certain, je la connais tout de même.

Blaine tournoya dans le lit pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux, le fixant tendrement avant de lâcher un soupire et un second grand fou rire.

- Quoi encore ? Pff… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu me fais juste rendre fou et ça me plait. Dit-il avec un large sourire de dessiner sur ses joues creusées de fatigue.

- Tu devrais songer à dormir au lieu de me fixer comme ça, tu n'as pas beaucoup…

- Dormit la nuit dernière, je sais maman Hummel n'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis tout à l'heure. Se permit de coupé Kurt pour se moqué gentiment de lui.

- Ha Ha Ha. Très drôle.

- Allez, embrasse-moi et promis on dort !

- Tu n'as qu'à toi, m'embrasser.

- Ok…

Blaine sauta aussitôt sur les lèvres de Kurt échangeant ainsi un long baiser, dont leurs langues s'entrelacèrent l'une contre l'autre, et ils se remirent en position idéale pour dormir. Posant sa tête sur le torse de Kurt qui lui caressa ses bouclettes de sa tignasse qui repoussa légèrement.

- Bonne nuit Sexy.

- Bonne nuit Blaine. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Rêves de moi Sexy !

- Promis Blaine, promis… Murmura Kurt glissant ses douces lèvres sur celles de Blaine effleurant ainsi ses bras tendrement musclé, frissonnant.

Kurt éteint la lumière et baissa le son de la télévision pour tout de même avoir un bruit sonore dans la pièce. Il ne trouva le sommeil environ trente minutes plus tard que Blaine qui, lui s'était endormi presque aussitôt, submergée par la fatigue accumulée de la veille et de sa précédente nuit.

Le soleil se leva sur Ocean City, éclairant la plage dont les rayons du soleil frappèrent les fenêtres de la résidence d'été des Anderson. Ce doux éclairage qui frappa le lit des deux amants serré dans les bras de l'autre. Si doux, mais si désagréable, réveillant ainsi le plus robuste des deux, le bouclé qui avait les lueurs en pleine tête l'obligeant ont plissé plus ses paupières et trouvé refuge sur le coussin de Kurt. Il s'étira en faisant racler sa gorge, ce bruit tue l'amour qui réveilla aussitôt Kurt.

- Blaine pourquoi tu es réveillé… Marmonna Kurt qui serra le bras du bouclé, se refugiant contre son flanc.

- Bonjour Sexy. Le lui dit paisiblement Blaine, caressant la joue de Kurt.

- Hmm… Oui, bonjour.

- Le soleil prédominent la chambre si tu fais bien attention, c'est lui qui m'a réveiller.

- Oh, il est méchant le soleil ! Marmonna Kurt encore un peu endormit.

- C'est pour ça que mon soleil, c'est toi, Sexy.

- Oh c'est mignon… Se redressa Kurt pour embrasser le bouclé, pour la première fois de la journée.

- Tu devrais allez te toucher avant que d'autres le fasse à ta place. Lui dit Blaine.

- Me quoi ?

- Te douché, j'ai dis.

- Non, non tu as dis me touché…

- Oh bah après sous la douche tu fais ce que tu veux. Répliqua aussitôt le bouclé.

- On la prend ensemble ? Lui demanda si gentiment Kurt, qu'il ne put résister.

- D'accord. Répondit simplement le bouclé.

Les garçons se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain ensemble prenant ainsi une douche commune tandis que les colocataires eux, prirent leurs petit-déjeuner en bas attendant que la douche se libère. Ils firent comme chez eux, comme si tout était à eux, assez grand pour ne plus demander la permission de prendre ceci, où prendre cela.

- J'ai mal dormit, la nouvelle concernant le cancer de Blaine m'a un peu assise. Avoua Mercedes.

- Tant que lui et Kurt sont heureux et que la maladie ne l'emporte pas, je crois que c'est la seule chose qui compte. Répondit Finn.

- Oui, après tout nous sommes ses amis, nous saurons être là bien plus que nous pouvions l'être autre fois maintenant que nous sachons cela. Ajouta Rachel finissant sa tasse de caféine.

Pendant qu'ils regardèrent Good Morning America, et que les garçons furent sous la douche, à quelques maisons d'ici…

- Fouuuu…. Brittany tu m'as tuée. Soupira d'essoufflement la latina sortant des couettes.

- Moi aussi j'ai fais sortir les couettes. Lui répondit Brittany.

- Euh, oui bien sûr…

- Brittany s'approcha des lèvres pulpeuses de la latina qu'elle dévora de baisers tendres jusqu'à ce que Santana la repousse.

- Attend, c'est quoi ça entre tes dents ?

- De quoi ?

- Ça… !

- Ah bah ça doit être un peu de toi j'ai fais le tracteur tondeuse avec mes dents c'est pour ça que je t'entendais faire des ouuuhh aaawww hiiiii… Imita bêtement la blonde.

- Quoi ? Tu as fais quoi ? S'étonna Santana.

- Bah j'ai vue qu'il y en avait qui n'était pas très droit alors pendant que Lord Tubbing…

Brittany venait de tout casser, la romance, l'excitation, et le plaisir éprouve quelques minutes avant par Santana. Maintenant que Brittany lui avoua ce petit côté, elle se remémora les coups de langue et avait trouvé ça bien trop râpeux.

- Non, Brittany pas possible… Tu n'as pas…

- Ah non, pas moi, Lord Tubbington s'est occupé de toi le temps que j'arrache les quelques trop long après il a reprit la caméra et…

- Quelle caméra ? Hurla Santana jetant tout les draps du lit.

- Putain mais tu vas me rendre dingue avec ce chat, qu'st-ce-qu'il fout avec ton téléphone sur le mode caméra, et surtout qu'st-ce-qu'il fout dans mon lit, sous mes draps.

- Comme je t'ai dis il n'aime pas dormir seul alors il a sûrement voulu nous rejoindre et quand il m'a proposé 500 dollars si il nous filmait…

- Brittany arrête tes conneries ton chat ne parle pas, c'est qu'un personnage que tu lui invente. Comment oses-tu faire des choses aussi immondes franchement ? Tu te sens rends que c'est dégueulasse ?

- Pourtant tu criais de joie… Rétorqua bêtement Brittany.

- Bon tu sais quoi ? On se change et on va chercher les autres. Répondit pour conclure Santana pleinement agacé des propos de la blonde.

Ils descendirent les escaliers prenant un simple café avec Mercedes, Finnchel ont réquisitionné la salle de bain aussitôt que les garçons en soi sortie.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui ça va, et toi ? Enfin, et vous ?

- Impec.

- Oui, ça a était.

Pas un mot de plus ne sera prononcé dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que ce soit Mercedes qui prit possession de la salle de bain. Rachel qui tenait la main de Finn, descendit les escaliers se posant sur le canapé là, ou, Finn s'empressa de faire de petits jeux de tendresses et de papouilles sous les yeux à moitié fermés de Blaine, et Kurt qui immortalisa cette scène avec son appareil photo. C'était la dernière semaine de réelle vacance, même si, il ne restait encore pas une après celle-ci, la dernière semaine sera totalement chamboulée par l'hospitalisation de Blaine et ce ne sera pas des vacances mais juste, un enfer. Un enfer qui se peut, et très fortement même, être signe de bonne nouvelle, de très bonne nouvelle même, tout comme avoir l'effet inverse. Blaine lui-même n'y pensa point, alors Kurt se changea aussitôt les idées et continua de bombarder de clichés le couple qui jouèrent sur le canapé.

Santana klaxonna indiquant qu'elle était arrivée et les attendait dehors, ce qui tombe bien puisque Mercedes sortit en même temps de la douche, ce qui leur permit de partir à l'heure. Kurt ferma la maison à double tour et prise place au côté de Rachel, alors que Blaine, lui trônait au fond avec Mercedes. La voiture prit la route direction l'aquarium à quelques heures d'ici. La radio d'information ambiança le trajet qui fut calme.

La première pause s'effectua vers midi, à une heure d'arriver au zoo pour prendre un repas rapide au Mac Donald croisé en chemin, la vanne repartit en direction du zoo, mangeant ainsi dans la voiture laissant envahir ce véhicule d'une odeur de friture immonde qui monta au nez du bouclé qui n'aima guère sentir ce genre d'odeur, faisant très attention à sa ligne. Une fois arrivés au zoo et prenant ainsi leurs billets, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, bondé de monde. Brittany et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard se stoppant en plein milieu de la foule au plus grand plaisir de leurs amis.

- Un serpent ! Un serpent Hurla les deux amis d'un air paniqué faisant ainsi fuir la foule pour avoir accès aux animaux.

- Mais vous êtes malades ! Rirent la bande d'amis.

- Au moins, on a de la place. Répondit le bouclé d'un air sérieux mais trahit par ses sourcils.

Ils poursuivirent la visite dans le grand parc du zoo, et s'approchèrent d'une cabane où des concours farfelus pour gagner des pass vip trônaient en plein milieu. La troupe s'y avança et le responsable regarda Kurt.

- Ça vous dirait de voir la nurserie ?

- Quoi ? la nurserie… Oh j'adorerais. S'écria de joie Kurt.

- Mais ceci à un prix. Lui dit l'homme avec un regard sadique.

- Quel genre de prix ?

- Prendre une douche a serpent. Dit-il ouvrant ces yeux et glissant un sourire des plus terrifiants faisant reculer Kurt.

- Non, alors non désolé mais je ne mettrais pas ma…

- Moi si je le fais, on a le droit d'y rentrer lui et moi dans la nurserie ? S'exprima Blaine ayant coupé la parole à Kurt.

- Euh, boh vue que personne veut réaliser ces défis. Ouais, si vous tenez plus de trente seconde dans hurlé alors la totalité de vos amis y rentreront même.

- C'est légal des jeux comme ça ? S'interrogea Finn.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peux faire que ça le soit ou non ? Rétorqua l'homme.

- Blaine, je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Tu as peur de ses bêtes, ne fait pas ça pour…

- Shhhh. J'adore quand tu panique Sexy.

Il écarta Kurt de son chemin, l'orientant vers Rachel qui le prit dans ses bras et suivit l'homme qui prenait un mégaphone relié aux haut-parleurs du zoo entier.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons trouvé encore plus fou que le morveux inceste et puant qui a sauté dans la marre à cochon tout ça pour avoir une foutue pièce en carton du zoo. Laissez-moi vous présentez…

- Devon Devon Anderson. Répliqua Blaine donnant son second nom au cas où il se tape la honte et hurle comme une fillette au moment venu.

- Voilà, bah ce gars, ouais ce gars là il va prendre une douche vénéneuse avec les serpents ! Tout ça pour accéder a la nurserie. Alors prêt morveux ?

- Ouais, allons-y !

Kurt était tremblant et pâle, encore plus pâle que sa pâleur d'origine, lorsqu'il regarda Kurt se mettre dans le tube de verre tout ça pour un pass a la nurserie il était tout simplement fustigé, et si Blaine se faisait mordre. Paniqué et dû être transporté a l'hôpital. Tant de questions et de peur rongèrent à cet instant Kurt, mais lorsque la trappe à serpent s'ouvrit et virent toutes ses bêtes tombaient sur lui et à ses pieds, Kurt se put s'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol totalement paniqué et Blaine, lui souriait comme un enfant content. L'homme compta les secondes à haute voix, Blaine sentit un serpent qui était resté sur son épaule et commencé à s'approchait de son cou, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux, relevant doucement sa main pour l'attraper et le foutre à ses pieds, en vain. La peur et l'anxiété de se faire mordre ou étouffer par ce serpent sur lui gagnèrent de plus en plus de terrain dans sa tête, mais il ferma encore plus ses yeux et pensa au visage émerveillé de Kurt devant les bébés tigres.

- 26 !

- 27 !

- 28 !

- 29…

- 30 et merde ! Hurla l'homme faisant sortir Blaine par une équipe médicale.

Kurt, couru vers Blaine pour lui sauter dans les bras mais ne put s'empêcher de le giflé devant des centaines de personnes totalement étonnées.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ! S'écria Kurt.

- Je risque ma vie pour t'offrir un pass et tu me gifle ? Répondit choqué Blaine mettant sa main sur sa joue qui eut reçus le coup.

- Embrasse-moi. Ordonna Kurt, l'attrapant par le col.

- Faut savoir… Me frappé, m'embrasser… Ironisa Blaine qui sauta sur les lèvres de Sexy, le serrant un peu plus fort dans son étreinte interrompu par l'homme donnant les pass.

- Merci ! Lui dit Kurt.

L'homme, conduisit la bande vers l'entrée de la nurserie, leur demandant de se désinfecter les mains et de mettre des protège chaussures pour éviter la transmission de microbe aux nouveau-nés. En premier temps, ils assistèrent à l'alimentation des bébés volatils, puis des bébés reptiles, crocodiles, serpents, et autres espèces. Vient enfin le moment tant attendu pour tout le monde, la nurserie des bébés tigres. Kurt craqua se mettant à genoux pour pouvoir caresser les bébés qui s'approchèrent de lui, le lui mordillant la main dont la gardienne s'aperçut et lui demanda aimablement de retirer sa main quelques minutes, le temps où les petits s'habituent à leur présence et ne lui fasse plus trop de mal. Blaine prit en photo le visage émerveiller de Kurt en présence des bébés, il savait que c'était l'un de ses rêves de voir de tels animaux devant lui, il prit une dizaine de photos jusqu'à ce que Rachel prenne la parole.

- Blaine, met toi à côté de Kurt je vais vous prendre allez file.

- Ok, merci Rachel !

Blaine se mit à côté de Kurt et le bébé tigré tira la langue en même temps donnant un charme et un humour à la photo, mais néanmoins elle resta magnifique. Kurt y resta de longues, très longues minutes à jouer avec les tigres. Bien trop longtemps que la gardienne due les faire sortir pour un prochain groupe qui venait de payer une fortune pour quelques instants dans la nurserie. Kurt eut le cœur fendu à devoir quitter ses bêtes, comme si, c'était les siens, ce qui surprit beaucoup Blaine qui enroula son bras droit contre le flanc de Kurt qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Kurt, tu pleures ? Remarqua Rachel.

- Non, enfin, ils sont si adorable, jamais je ne pourrais les oubliés, ils sont si beau… Merci Blaine, c'est l'uns des meilleurs cadeaux que tu puisses me faire.

- En même temps j'espère que tu as apprécié car me tapé des foutues serpents aux pieds et sur moi… Râla gentiment le bouclé.

Les amis marchèrent maintenant en direction de l'autre parc, celui des singes, malheureusement pour eux, bien trop de monde était devant les grilles, les obligeant à se mettre ainsi assez a l'écart et pouvoir voir que les singes en l'air, dans les arbres ou sur les plates-formes créées par le zoo.

- Tient- lui c'est le portrait craché de toi Berry. Lâcha Santana.

- Celui avec le cul bleue c'est toi Santana, vue ton eye-liner.

- Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu. S'énerva la latina faisant son regard du Lima Height.

- Oh non pas ici les filles…

- De quoi… ?

- Escuchar soy de Lima Height Adjacent y estoy orguhoso. Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Height Adjacent?

- Santana non… S'écria Kurt tentant de retenir la latina avec Brittany, dont Blaine vient en aide.

- Cosas malas ! Hurla Santana, se débattant des bras des trois jeunes qui la maintiennent.

- AAAAAAAA ! Hurla de peur Rachel qui s'écarta

Les personnes autour d'eux, regardèrent la scène totalement choquée et ne comprenant finalement, rien à la langue employée par Santana, et ni pourquoi la brune a couru au loin rattraper par Finn, la ramenant vers le groupe. Santana éclata de rire voyant Berry en larmes de peur.

- C'était quoi ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Ça comme tu dis le bouclé. C'est mon discours du Lima Height, quand je le sors tu as juste intérêt à fermer ta putain de bouche et à ne pas traîner ton cul devant moi sinon je te défonce. Lui répondit Santana maintenant libre.

Rachel était maintenant calmée, et de retour avec le groupe, Santana la regarda avec un regard désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave je comprends… Baissa Rachel du regard.

- On se fait un câlin ? Proposa gentiment la latina.

- Ouais ! Répondit avec plaisir Rachel qui s'approcha de Santana.

- Tu eres loca ! Hurla a nouveau la latina.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla une nouvelle fois Rachel totalement paniquée.

Alors que Rachel paniqua, Santana elle, riait de plus belle voyant la sensibilité et l'exagération de Berry se produire devant elle. C'est sous ce spectacle remarqué que les amis se dirigèrent vers les gorilles puis, vers la sortie du zoo. Ils veinèrent de passer une bonne journée cependant Blaine est pris d'un malaise en pleine sortie.

- Blaine… Blaine reste avec nous hé, Blaine… Le gifla doucement Kurt.

- Finn porte-le jusqu'à la voiture putain… Râla Santana.

- Blaine tu m'entends ?! Cria Kurt qui se mit à paniqué.

La foule se mit autour du bouclé, Kurt fouilla dans le sac de Blaine et remarqua que son pilulier était encore plein… Kurt lâcha un terrible soupire et prit le parfum qui était dans son propre sac et en vaporisa sur sa main qu'il mit devant les narines du bouclé, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

- Kurrt… C'est toi ? S'exclama d'une voix faible le bouclé voyant trouble.

- Tu m'as, enfin tu nous as fais peur Blaine… Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ouais, ouais ça va… Pourquoi on me fixe ?

- Car ils sont surpris, tu te sens capable de repartir ?

- Je, je ne sais pas…

- Pas grave je vais te porté. Répondit Finn, mettant ainsi Blaine dans ses bras, en posture de la mariée.

- Ta Ta Ta Ta ! Tin Tin Tin Tin ! S'amusa a chanté Mercedes pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Kurt prit place à côté du bouclé pour le retour. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance particulièrement pesante, à vraie dire le malaise de Blaine avait un peu cassé la joie de la journée, il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec sa maladie. Mais n'en dit rien, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se mette à parler dans la voiture, parler… Du moins crier.

- Tu n'aurais pas fais ton malaise si tu avais pris la peine d'avaler tes cachets.

- Kurt… ne crie pas s'il te plait… Soupira Blaine

- On aurait plus t'amener a l'hôpital si tu n'aurais pas repris connaissance. Tu joue à quoi en ce moment ? Tu es complètement malade tu sais qu'oublier autant ton traitement peu te rendre bien plus malade, déjà que ta chimio te fout à plat alors là en plus d'avoir raté ce matin et ce midi c'est l'extase.

- Kurt ne me crie pas dessus sinon je peux aussi faire de même. Répliqua d'une voix rock et sec le bouclé se redressant de son siège.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu oublie tes foutues médicaments, ce n'est pas la première fois tu commences sérieusement à me saouler avec ça. Je vais finir par demandé a ta mère qu'on te perfuse h24 pour que tu prennes ses foutues.

Blaine se détourna et s'apprêta à frapper Kurt, mais se stoppa, baissant sa tête et son regard, alors que tout le monde dans le vanne n'écoutait et ne regardait qu'eux.

- Kurt, excuse moi je, je n'allais pas…

- Non, c'est bon tais toi je ne veux plus t'entendre, prend tes gélules et tais-toi.

- Ouais enfin toi tu le frappe tranquille devant des gens, même au lit mais là c'est autre chose et lui aurais pas le droit de…

- Tais-toi Santana, n'en rajoute pas. S'exclama Blaine.

- Mercedes tu rentres demain à Lima ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Je pars avec toi. Répondit d'un air sérieux le jeune homme.

Santana surprise appuya sur le frein du vanne d'une violence inouïe.

- Quoi ?! S'écria la latina.

- Vous avez tous bien entendu.

- Kurt… Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Répondit Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

- J'en ai marre d'être ton infirmière, de te rendre heureux au point ou tu en oublie de prendre soin de toi.

Un silence terrifiant régna maintenant dans la voiture qui reprit le chemin d'Ocean City. Blaine, prit son téléphone et envoya des messages à Kurt, afin que personne n'entendent leurs discussions.

**A Kurt :**

_Kurt, ne te prive pas de la dernière semaine cool des vacances, j'ai besoin de toi, on à tous besoin de toi pour les finir en beauté._

**De Kurt :**

_Quand est-ce, que tu comprendras que je suis fatigué de toujours te montrer ton pilulier, tes gélules, te rappeler à l'ordre pour ton traitement. Blaine… _

**A Kurt :**

_Kurt… J'ai besoin de toi, ne pars pas je t'en supplie ? Je sais que j'ai déconné en oubliant mes médicaments, mais je ne veux pas te voir partir car j'ai failli à mon traitement. Sans toi, plus rien ici n'a de réelles sens, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas ici, que je n'aurais pas cette force. Alors oui ok j'ai déconné, oui ok j'ai totalement oublié mon traitement, oui vous auriez plus finir par m'amener a la clinique, mais je vais bien, Kurt… Ne pars pas je t'en supplie._

Un soupire se fit entendre dans le véhicule, se soupire sortant des narines et de la bouche de Kurt, dont le regard se posa sur Blaine toujours tête baissé, fixant l'écran de son iPhone en attente d'une réponse. Kurt, prit sa main ce qui fit sursauter le bouclé totalement à fond dans l'écran de téléphone.

- Je ne pars pas. Je reste. Dit simplement Kurt d'une voix convaincue par Blaine qui eut instantanément le sourire.

- Cool, mais en faîte pourquoi tu pars Mercedes ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Bah car Sam est rentré hier soir tard de chez sa famille alors, on va passer le reste des vacances entre amoureux quoi. Un peu comme vous tous.

- Oui, naturellement ce qui va de soit.

- Bon vous êtes réconcilié déjà ? Ce n'est pas longtemps les ruptures chez vous les gays… S'étonna Finn.

- Toi, ta gueule. Lâchèrent en même temps Blaine et Kurt se regardant et rirent ensemble.

L'ambiance dans la voiture était un peu meilleure maintenant, ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin pour prendre un repas driving au Macdonald de ce midi et reprirent la route en direction d'Ocean City. Malgré tout, cette odeur d'huile et de friture déplut une nouvelle fois au bouclé au fond du vanne, les voyants manger en grosses quantités et ne prenant pas un gramme, alors que lui, le moindre plaisir ou écart s'autorisant, il ne prit pas quelques grammes, mais quelques kilos… Alors sa petite salade et son muffin lui suffisaient amplement pour manger. Il reprenait peu à peu des forces et toute sa tête malgré la fatigue de la journée et de son malaise.

- Comment tu fais pour pas aimé MacDo sérieux Blaine. S'exclama Finn, parlant la bouche pleine.

- Parce que moi le quart de ton repas va me faire prendre des kilos en masse et je mettrais un bon moment avant de les perdre voilà tout.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu as des abdos, des bras monstres mais tu prends de la graisse…

- Ouais j'ai des bras musclés, des pectoraux ni trop gros ni trop petit. Ouais j'ai une zone abdominale sculptée, mais à cause de mon cancer et des repas caloriques qu'on se prend pratiquement tout le temps, vois-tu mes abdos diminuent à vue d'œil, c'est limite si je ne commence pas à avoir une bouée. Déplora le bouclé.

- Pourtant ce matin tu les avais encore… Répliqua Kurt.

- Oui car je n'avais rien dans le ventre, maintenant dès que je mange ou quoi on ne les voit plus…

- Un peu de sport et ça ira. Lui répondit Finn.

- Sauf qu'avec mon cancer je suis réduis au maximum, je me suis musclé l'abdomen grâce à la boxe et les footings ou sorties en vélos. Je ne peux pas faire trop de sport physique ou mettant à rude épreuve mon torse car si j'ai des pressions exerçait sur mon pancréas je vais le ressentir.

- C'est un cancer du pancréas que tu as ? Lui demanda Santana.

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Wow, à ce qui paraît c'est le plus meurtrier…

- Je sais merci, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- Je disais ça dans le sens où, toi tu le supporte plutôt bien j'ai l'impression tu as une force surhumaine remarquable.

- Blaine est fort. C'est mon mentor, mon héros. Lui dit Kurt.

- Ouais celui que tu as plaqué y'a peu mais que tu as…

- On s'était juste engueulé on a jamais été en rupture, oh et puis merde conduit et tais-toi.

- Ouais voilà, écoute Sexy. Rajouta Blaine riant avec Kurt.

Ocean City n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, pouvant apercevoir de loin la lumière de son phare, de sa grande roue encore en place. Ils passèrent devant le centre-ville où leurs lieux favoris, où ils se sont tant amusés tous ensemble n'étaient plus éclairée des lumières du festival, mais de la simple luminosité d'une ville banale des États-Unis. Ocean City s'éteignit peu à peu, tout comme les vacances qui s'achevèrent bientôt. La voiture s'arrêta devant la résidence d'été de Blaine, faisant ainsi descendre tout le monde.

- Allez bonne nuit les jeunes, Mercedes je viens te chercher pour quelle heure déjà ?

- Euh mon train pars a 11 :00am donc pour dix heures, que je prenne le bus et que je puisse valider le billet.

- Ok, à demain, dix heures Bonne nuit vous tous.

- Bonne nuit les filles. Répondit Blaine et les autres.

Pendant que Kurt ouvrit la porte, Finn et Rachel regardèrent l'étoile filante traverser le ciel étoilé. Blaine rata ce spectacle, mais en voyait chaque année quand il vient ici, Kurt ne l'a pas vue, lui non plus alors, qu'importe. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et partirent se mettre au lit trouvant le sommeil assez rapidement, les nombreux kilomètres de marches et de retour les fatiguèrent au plus haut point. Blaine s'endormit dans les bras de Kurt, avec un léger ronflement qui berça le silence de la pièce.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera dans la semaine donc pas beaucoup à attendre !

Merci de votre fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle mobilisation de tant de lecteurs et lectrices, franchement, je vous remercierais jamais assez. Vous aurez tous reconnus _S'il suffisait d'aimer_ de Céline Dion, avec un petit ajustement des phrases pour provoqué un accent fort sympathique français pour Blaine, tel que l'accent de Darren finalement lors de sa venue à Paris.

Merci encore de votre fidélité et j'attends avec Impatience vos review !  
N'hésitez pas à vous lâchez, je répondrais dorénavant en fin de chapitre comme je le fais ici, afin de ne pas gêner la lecture des chapitres.

**YorLucille21 :** _Merci de ta fidélité, on en à déjà longuement parlé à l'orale de cette fanfiction et savoir que toi, mon amie me lis, ça me fait grandement plaisir! J'espère que la suite et... Les prochains lémons vont grandement te plaire, mais ça, j'en suis quasi-certain... ! Merci encore toi, mon amie proche de suivre cette aventure fabuleuse. _

**DarrenFan :** _Oui, c'est vraie que c'est compliqué d'adapté des évènements que j'ai vécus à une version fictive mais appréciant grandement je pense la série et Blaine, c'est chose facile finalement. Le but est aussi là, ne pas donner un caractère ressemblant à ceux de la série, c'est quelque chose que je tenais absolument, évidemment certaines scènes ou allusion vienne tout droit de la série, mais c'est un peu logique pour avancer finalement. Et une de plus choqué par le simple sous-entendus de la bouteille ! Haha_**  
**

**Charming29 :** _Vraiment, tes review sont un réel plaisir, tu as été la première à donné tes avis, et tu continue à le faire en masse c'est franchement plaisant. Il est vrai que Berry est infecte dans cette fanfiction. L'aquarium est quelque chose de pleinement vécu et c'est vrai que là, j'ai galéré à écrire mais je n'en suis pas moins fière du résultat, j'en suis vraiment très fière je trouve cette scène magique. Pour ce qui est d'une orgie, tu verras bien! Et j'aime bien m'amusai avec Mr Hummel & Mrs Anderson, ce genre de petit crush est sympas. Toujours choqué de la bouteille Evian toi aussi... ! Haha_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Aux aurores, qui frappèrent à nouveau la chambre des garçons. Kurt, se réveilla en premier partant à la douche et prit la peine, après sa douche, de réveiller Mercedes pour qu'elle soit prête à partir.

- Bonjour toi !

- Salut Kurt ça va ?

- Triste que tu partes… Mais bon on se reverra à Lima !

- Mais oui qu'on s'y reverra. Assura Mercedes.

- Comme ce que nous nous étions dis quand j'ai quitté McKinley… Soupira de tristesse Kurt se blottissant dans les grand bras de son amie.

- On se verra les week-ends quand Blaine viendra dormir chez toi et ton père voyons. Regarde le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, presque h24, nous n'avons fait que nous amuser tous ensemble, on s'est rapproché à nouveau ce n'est pas un beau cadeau de départ que l'on pouvait avoir ?

Kurt se remit debout tout comme elle, marchant vers la cuisine pour prendre leurs cafés.

- Ouais c'est vrai, puis tu dois profiter de Sam aussi un peu !

- Bah oui, et tu auras plus de temps pour t'occuper de Blaine, il à besoin de toi continuellement.

- Oui, je sais mais bon parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit indépendant, il est tellement fou de moi j'ai l'impression, qu'il en oublie sa propre santé c'est vraiment perturbant…

- Car tu es sa bouffé d'oxygène et tu es son remède bien plus fort, selon lui que ces cachets.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Kurt un peut suspicieux.

- J'en suis certaine.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis anxieux rien qu'à l'idée de pensé à la semaine prochaine… C'est si terrifiant si tu savais, je dois être fort pour lui mais également pour moi-même…

- Parles-en à ton père un peu, ça te fera du bien.

- Il y a un bon bout de temps que lui et moi nous nous ne sommes pas parlés si tu savais… Souffla Kurt.

- Raison de plus pour le lui téléphoner tu ne penses pas ?

- Si… je ferais ça tout à l'heure quand on t'aura déposait.

Rachel et Finn sortirent de leur chambre faisant le tour de l'ilot de cuisine pour dire bonjour à Mercedes et Kurt, assis là.

- Ça va vous ?

- Et vous ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Ouais, triste que tu partes à quelques jours de notre propre départ… Mais bon tant pis hein ! S'exclama Rachel.

- C'est quand votre départ à vous déjà ? Demanda Kurt.

- Bah lundi matin, quand tu seras avec Blaine à l'hôpital quoi. Répondit Rachel.

- Oh… On ne pourra pas se dire au revoir… Soupira Kurt.

- Si, on se rendra en même temps que vous à la clinique seulement, Santana nous déposera aussitôt a la gare pour revenir à la clinique quoi.

- Mais attend on vous avez dit pour l'hospitalisation ? S'étonna Kurt qui mal réveiller ne se souvenait plus.

- Bah en tout cas c'est écrit sur le calendrier juste derrière toi donc dans tout les cas, on est au courant. Lui répondit Rachel, ne sachant plus vraiment comment elle l'a apprise, si c'est eux-mêmes qui leur à annonçait ou si c'est simplement ce calendrier.

Blaine se réveilla à cause du soleil persistant sur son visage.

- Hmm… Laisse-moi-toi… Dit-il au soleil. Pff, faut que je me lève…

Il trouva le courage de sortir de son lit, imprégnait de l'odeur de Kurt pour partir prendre sa douche avant de revenir au salon. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, habiller dans une tenue décontractée il prit place dans le canapé sas prêter attention à tout le monde qui était là, allumant la télévision se postant devant Good Morning America.

- Blaine, l'infirmière ne devrait plus tarder pour ta chimiothérapie.

- Je sais. Grogna le bouclé.

- Santana ne devrait plus tarder pour nous amener à la gare, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Non, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Au pire c'est quoi, l'aller-retour ?

- Oui.

- Donc je peux rester seul durant ce lapse de temps sans soucis ne t'inquiète pas, profite de Mercedes avant de ne plus la revoir avant de longues semaines. Lâcha d'une rapidité le bouclé.

Santana ne tarda pas à arriver, seule. Elle avait préféré laisser Brittany dormir encore un peu. Elle ne fit qu'un coup de klaxon pour partir aussitôt.

- Blaine, on y va… Lui dit Kurt s'approchant du bouclé qu'il embrassa.

- Je t'aime, Sexy.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Au revoir Blaine et merci pour ces jours en ta compagnie c'était sympas. Lui dit Mercedes.

- Merci à toi, à bientôt peut-être.

- Oui, j'espère à bientôt, et bon courage pour la semaine prochaine, je penserais à toi.

Ils quittèrent ainsi la maison, laissant Blaine tout seul sur le canapé devant la télévision et le programme matinale le plus regarder aux Etats-Unis. Il se leva du canapé se faisant couler son café, et prit son traitement, buvant ainsi son café sur la terrasse brasée par un léger vent agréable qui se colla sur ses épaules découvertes.

En voiture ils passèrent devant la plage qui n'avait maintenant plus du tout la scène du festival, la grande roue était en cours de démantèlement, et les terrasses généralement bondées pour le café du matin étaient de plus en plus désertes. Amener Mercedes et voir tout ceci, leur mit un coup dans la morale, ils savaient que les vacances s'achevaient pour tous. Que bientôt, la réalité frapperait à nouveau les obligeants à redescendre sur terre, et tout ce qui se sera passé ici, ne sera plus que du passé. Ils arrivèrent proches du point de rendez-vous, se garant et descendirent un à un de la vanne.

- Bon bah… Il est temps de se dire au revoir. Merci Kurt, j'ai passé des vacances de folies, je ne suis pas prête de les oublier. Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

- Santana, sous tes airs de grandes chieuses tu t'es montré adorable et franchement ça va me manquer quand tu reviendras à Lima…

- Puis vous deux, les tourtereaux on se voit lundi du coup.

- Oui… Lui dit Rachel.

Mercedes partit, leur faisant un dernier signe de la main, les amis remontèrent dans le véhicule et partir à un café non loin de là pour prendre un café sur la terrasse.

- Tu es sûr que l'on fait bien de laisser Blaine seul si longtemps alors qu'il va avoir sa chimio ? S'interrogea Santana.

- Ouais, être un peu seul le fatiguera moins et, lui fera du bien. Assura Kurt.

- Du coup, je présume qu'on ne devra pas traîner chez lui durant son traitement ?

- Je n'osais pas vous le dire mais si vous pouviez vous divertir et nous laisser lui et moi, seul à ce moment ce serait sympas de votre part.

- Il n'y à aucun problème la dessus Kurt nous resterons en ville, Santana te ramènera seul, nous on va traîner un peu dans le centre-ville et se promener histoire de faire passer le temps voilà tout.

L'infirmière arriva, toquant à la porte et entra comme à son habitude, Blaine toujours appuyait à la rambarde de la terrasse.

- Bonjour Blaine c'est moi, pour ta chimio.

- Oh, bonjour vous allez bien ?

- Ma foi oui et toi ?

- On fait aller ouais.

- Bon tu t'installe où ? Demanda l'infirmière dépliant le pied roulant ou elle accrocha la poche de perfusion.

- Sur le canapé pour l'instant, je vais rester là avec l'iPad pour m'occupé en attendant que Kurt ne vienne.

- D'accord.

L'infirmière prépara le bras du bouclé, le désinfectant, et attrapa sa seringue dont elle enfonça progressivement dans Blaine. Passant maintenant au raccord, perf-seringue pour ainsi faire couler le produit en lui. Elle régla l'intensité de la diffusion du produit et resta quelques minutes auprès de lui voir si tout se passait bien.

- C'est donc la dernière fois que nous nous voyons c'est ça ?

- Ouais, la dernière.

- Le temps passe à une vitesse… Déplora l'infirmière pour détendre Blaine toujours un peu nerveux lors du passage du produit.

- Tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais faire avec Kurt… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Bah n'attend pas une seconde, dès jeudi prépare tes dernières soirées ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas passer tes examens que ta vie d'adolescent doit s'arrêter.

- Mais je ne dois pas boire d'alcool logiquement…

- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils t'ont dit ça juste pour essayer de te dissuadé de te mettre à boire ? Ils ont juste dit ça car tu es jeune.

- Vous croyez ?

- Mais oui, et puis de toi à moi, tu as déjà bu non ?

- Ouais…

- Bah alors amuses toi c'est ta dernière semaine avant de passer une semaine pourrie et de rentrer dans ton Ohio. Profite Blaine, laisse toi, juste demain au repos et après, profite.

Le bouclé écoutait et enregistrer attentivement chaque mot de l'infirmière dans sa tête. Il est vrai que c'est la dernière semaine vue que son retour à Westerville est prévu pour vendredi dans la soirée… Pendant qu'elle rangea ses papiers pour les jeter à la poubelle en rentrant dans son cabinet, Kurt revient, seul.

- Oh vous êtes toujours là !

- Oui, mais je ranger mes affaires pour partir.

- Blaine, je te souhaite bon courage, et j'espère que tu vaincras ta maladie, j'espère te revoir l'an prochain, mais pas pour des soins, qui sait, au café nous nous croiserons.

- On verra ! Au revoir et merci.

- Au revoir. Kurt. Dit-elle en le saluant de la tête les laissant ainsi seul.

Kurt se mit au côté du bouclé sur le canapé, qui eut aussitôt l'épaule réquisitionnée. Blaine s'étonna de ne voir personne avec lui, surtout Rachel. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il s'était chargé de les faire déguerpir le temps de la chimiothérapie. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, même une bonne partie de la matinée. Lorsque Kurt se leva pour faire le repas, Blaine se releva prenant appui sur le pied roulant où était accrochée sa poche et se rendit à la cuisine pour rester ainsi près de son Sexy.

- Tu devrais rester tranquille au lieu de me suivre partout.

- Je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est être avec toi. Lui dit à l'oreille, Blaine pressant son corps contre le dos et, les fesses de Kurt.

- Blaine… Pas maintenant, Finn et Rachel ne vont plus tarder et, tu as ta perfusion reste tranquille.

- Mais j'ai envie de profiter de chaque instant de mes vacances, allez s'il te plait, Sexy…

- Non. Répondit sèchement Kurt faisant cuire des haricots verts.

- Tu es méchant aujourd'hui… Déplora le bouclé retournant vers le canapé.

- Non, juste que je veux profiter moi aussi mais aujourd'hui tu restes tranquille, demain également. Jeudi on à qu'à sortir ?

- Et ou ?

- Au Solange Night Club ! S'exclama Santana qui poussait à l'instant la porte en compagnie de Finn, Rachel et Brittany à leur plus grand étonnement.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Tu ne connais pas… D'accord… C'est la boite de nuit la plus branché !

- Euh, plutôt samedi soir non ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ok, mais alors jeudi après-midi on va au paint-ball !

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu avais téléphoné pour réserver, mais que tu ne nous avais pas dit la date… Râla Kurt.

- Bah maintenant vous la connaissez.

- Et vendredi ? Demanda Finn.

- Vendredi chacun passera sa journée de son côté. Répondit Kurt.

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent la bande d'amis.

- Oui, je veux passer du temps seul avec Blaine, tout comme toi Finn tu chériras Rachel, et toi Santana tu prendras soins de Lord Tubbington et de Brittany. C'est notre dernière semaine à tous ici, la dernière semaine ou on va s'éclater, alors ouais passer du temps avec vous c'est cool. Mais n'oublions pas nos relations, nos amours, Vendredi je veux passer ma journée seul avec Blaine. Se détourna Kurt, fixant les yeux émerveillé de son tendre bouclé.

Finn fixa à son tour, Rachel se faisant quelques jeux de regards pour tentait de se faire passer un message qu'aucun d'eux ne put comprendre.

- C'est vrai qu'un petit moment rien que nous serait cool, on pourrait se faire un restaurant, et une longue ballade dans les boutiques de musique pour agrandir la collection du Glee Club.

- Oui, ce serait parfait.

Santana fixa à son tour, Brittany lui faisant quelques regards.

- Et nous bah on restera à la maison à se regarder les remakes de 90210 cette série minable et merdique mais avec de belles nanas.

- Oh ouais et se faire une Fondue For Two vacance ?

- Oh ouais pourquoi pas !

Blaine se leva du canapé pour les rejoindre à l'ilot pour manger, maintenant que Kurt venait de poser les haricots verts et les steaks hachés sur le centre. C'est à cet instant qu'ils firent attention à la poche de chimio qui était reliée à Blaine.

- Ça va, pas trop dure, le produit ? Demanda Santana.

- Non ça va, je le sens par contre passer… Mais c'est une question d'habitude.

- Et nous, Sexy c'est quoi le planning de vendredi ?

- Oh euh, j'avais pensé a dans la matinée préparer nos valises pour commencer et après on verra.

- Ok. Répondit simplement le bouclé commençant à dévorer son assiette servit gentiment par Rachel.

Le repas, si calme soit-il, venait d'être refroidi par le compte à rebours qui était maintenant lancé. D'ici quelques jours, chacun retournera d'où il vient, chacun reprendra sa vie comme elle était juste avant, tout le monde reprendra de la distance, tous communiqueront moins. Ces quelques semaines de vacances, qui venaient de passer à une vitesse fulgurante… Les rendit quelque peu nostalgiques. Kurt appréhendé le retour en Ohio, et dû la majeure partie du temps seul, sans Blaine. C'était bien la pire chose qu'il ne pouvait arriver, être séparé à nouveau, comme avant.

Finissant de manger, et voyant la poche diminuait à vue d'œil et sentant Blaine un peu plus fatigué, Kurt se leva s'approchant du bouclé et prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à monté te reposer ?

- Allonge-moi sur le canapé ça ira… J'ai la tête qui tourne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal avec celle-là aujourd'hui…

- Peut-être car tu as oubliais hier ton traitement… Soupira Kurt le conduisant sur le canapé, l'allongeant et mettant le tabouret de piano vers le bras du bouclé.

Leurs amis, encore autour de l'ilot, n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de voir Blaine dans cet état, voulant faire plus pour lui mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Ils restèrent là, regarder Kurt murmurer à l'oreille du bouclé qui riait de plus belle.

- Tu me rends dingue… Soupira Blaine.

- Je sais et j'adore ça. Allez repose-toi. Le lui dit Kurt, glissant un tendre baiser sur le front

Kurt retourna vers ses amis qui tirèrent un peu la tête, en guise de réponse silencieuse pour éviter que Blaine sache qu'ils parlent de lui, il se contenta de faire un sourire forcé et un regard tombant vers le coin de la table, vide.

- C'est comme ça chaque mardi ? Murmura Rachel.

- Entre autre…

- Heureusement qu'elle est bientôt finit alors. S'exclama Finn.

- Oui, mais bon ça continue d'agir et encore heureux c'est juste que…

- Arrêter de parler de moi derrière mon dos, posez-moi vos questions au lieu d'emmerde Kurt avec tout ça. S'exclama Blaine juste à côté, coupant ainsi la parole de Kurt.

- Ne t'énerve pas Blaine.

- Je ne m'énerve pas Rachel, c'est juste que… Kurt à assez de soucis me concernant, tant que je suis apte à répondre, alors faite-le. Et laisser-le respirer. C'est tout ce que je demande.

- C'est supportable ? Demanda Rachel s'approchant du bouclé.

- Euh, comment dire, Oui ? Sinon je serais déjà plus de ce monde.

- Ta libido augmente ? Demanda Santana pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'ai juste plus envie de ne plus me retenir, plus envie de faire des tas de choses.

Kurt était soulagé d'être un peu tranquille, de voir que Blaine se sentait apte à répondre à leurs questions, il pouvait enfin prendre du temps pour lui en allant à l'étage et téléphoner à son père pendant que la bande divertissait le bouclé. Il composa le numéro de téléphone portable de son père et entama l'appel.

- Papa ?

- Kurt, c'est bien toi ?

- Bah oui… Tu n'as plus mon numéro ?

- Si, mais j'ai crue que c'était Blaine, vu que tu ne m'as pas contacté depuis un moment… Lui rétorqua son père d'une voix ronchonnant.

- J'ai été pas mal occupé, et puis bon… Je profite avant de reprendre les cours tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça…

- Non, mais un message n'aurait pas été de refus, enfin bref. Ça va toi ?

- Oui ça va, Blaine aussi on profite des derniers instants à Ocean City avant son hospitalisation…

- Ouais sa mère m'en à parlé, tu penses gérer tout seul, ou…

- Je ne serais pas seul, et puis je m'y suis fait tu sais maintenant, c'est juste un peu plus stressant cette fois-ci car il va sûrement être opéré et débarrasser de tout ça. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Oh moi ça va, tu sais je passe mes soirées seuls, le garage reprend pied peu à peu… J'y passe beaucoup de mon temps vue que je suis seul à la…

- Papa… Soupira Kurt. Je prends peu à peu mon indépendance c'est normale que je sois moins là.

- Oui mais même, tu es encore qu'un adolescent Kurt. Bref je dois te laisser il y a du monde au garage à plus tard.

- Pa… Pfff…. Soupira Kurt venant de se faire raccrocher au nez.

Il descendit de l'étage retrouver ses amis toujours là autour de Blaine qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Kurt s'assied par terre, devant le piano jouant quelques notes mélancoliques.

- Kurt… Pas cette chanson ! Râla Santana.

- Tu sais jouer du piano Sexy ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Seulement celle-ci, bref shhhh.

**We feel, we hear, your pain, your fear  
But we're here, to say, who you are, is okay  
And you don't have to go through this on your own  
You're not alone**

You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life  
Don't let go, give it time  
Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow  
It's gonna be okay  
You have more friends than you know

Santana, s'approchant de Kurt, se mit à enchaîner la chanson.

**Be brave, be strong,  
You are loved, you belong  
Some day soon, you will see  
You're exactly who you're supposed to be  
And you don't have to go through this on your own  
You're not alone**

You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life  
Don't let go, give it time  
Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow  
It's gonna be okay  
You have more friends than you know

Maintenant, rejoins par les deux autres filles, Rachel et Brittany.

**Be who you are  
Learn to forgive  
It's not about who you love, but how you live  
How you live**

Et c'est tous ensemble, fixant le bouclé toujours allonger avec sa perfusion qu'ils enchaînèrent le dernier refrain, et les dernières notes musicales de cette musique.

**You have more friends than you know  
Some who surround you  
Some you are destined to meet  
You'll have more love in your life  
Don't let go, give it time  
Take it slow  
Those who love you the most, may need more time to grow  
It's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be okay  
You're gonna be okay  
You have more friends than you know  
It's gonna be okay…**

Blaine, toujours couché avait maintenant les yeux larmoyants qu'il s'essuya rapidement pour cacher son émotion. Kurt, se dégagea du piano et partit vers Blaine qui s'était redressé en position assise et subissait ses dernières gouttes de produits de la chimiothérapie.

- Tu as pleurés ? Demanda Kurt mettant une main dans le dos du bouclé.

- Non, c'était juste… Magnifique… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- La chanson, je l'ai chanté car je voulais que tu sache que tu n'es pas seul, et que ces vacances te l'auront prouvés, mes amis sont aussi les tiens, et ils savent pour toi maintenant, tu n'as plus a te cacher, car ils seront là pour toi.

- Oui, Lady Hummel à raison, on est peut-être des biatchs de première base surtout moi hein, mais on est aussi tes amies, on comprend que ce n'est pas évident de vivre une maladie, on comprend que tu en as parfois honte et que tu veuilles le caché, mais nous serons toujours là en cas de besoin. S'exclama Santana.

- Malgré qu'après nous repartirons à Lima et qu'il est clair que nous nous croiserons qu'au café et quelque peu les week-ends, nous resterons là si tu as besoin, téléphone, mail, Facebook, visuel, physique, nous serons là si tu as besoin. Ajouta Rachel.

- On est des licornes ! Vive les licornes ! S'écria Brittany qui fit glissé un sourire à Blaine.

- Mec, même si on s'est cogné depuis on s'est pardonné bref, faut que tu sache qu'on est tes potes maintenant, et qu'on ne te lâchera pas. On veut t'aider comme on pourra le faire. Dit Finn.

Kurt, retira la perfusion de Blaine vue que son produit venait de se vider totalement de la poche, lui procurant les premiers soins désinfectant et lui mettant un patch pansement.

- Merci les amis, ce que vous me dîtes là, me touche beaucoup, je… Comment dire… J'aimerais rester ici avec vous toute ma vie, mais c'est impossible, je sais bien qu'après seulement trente kilomètres nous séparerons, mais je suis conscient qu'on ne se verra que très rarement, car vous êtes très occupés de votre côté, et nous aussi à la Dalton, surtout avec les régionales que nous devons préparer. Alors Merci pour vos paroles qui me réchauffe le cœur, mais je ne suis pas non plus ignorant, je sais qu'à notre retour là-bas, plus rien ne sera comme ici. Toi, Rachel, tu redeviendras la garce du Glee Club râlant pour ses solos. Santana tu te sentiras obligé de faire ta loi et redeviendra crâneuse et méchante. Brittany toi tu n'as pas changé, et toi Finn, tu seras moins toi-même, tu seras plus Berrytysé… Kurt, et Moi, on sera redevenu les camarades de classes qui batifolent ensemble en cours et s'envoie en l'air le week-end… Car on aura que ça à faire, puisque notre concours au régionale nous prendra tout notre temps.

Personne n'osa répondre à Blaine, ils savaient tous qu'il avait entièrement raison sur cette opinion, sur l'après Ocean City. Tout ce qu'ils vivaient à chaque seconde ici, à Ocean City, dans le New-Jersey, loin de l'Ohio, tout n'est qu'éphémère. Rien de tout cela a de réels sens une fois retourner à Lima. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, Blaine avait juste, complètement raison.

- C'est pour ça, les amis que nous devons profiter un maximum en prenant tout notre temps libre et le passé tous ensemble, sauf vendredi bien sûr. Profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste entre nous, avant que toute la magie de nos vacances soit réduite à l'état de souvenir.

Blaine se livrait peu à peu en disant ça, c'était surprenant pour tout le monde, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dire de telles choses, ils savaient qu'il était quelqu'un de très sensible mais pas vraiment à dire de telles choses. Son discours si magnifique et véridique, les mit mal à l'aise. Kurt qui était aux côtés du bouclé, resserra son étreinte.

- Euh, un autre café tous ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais je veux bien.

- Limonade pour moi. Demanda Brittany.

- Une glace si tu as. A son tour Rachel.

- Café comme Santana ouais. S'exclama Finn

- Et toi, Blaine ?

- Euh, un grand café gourmand. S'il te plait Sexy !

- Gourmand ? Demanda confirmation Kurt.

- Ouais, je veux des petits trucs à côtés, ouvre les placards je te fais confiance. Lui dit simplement Blaine.

- Ok je vous fais ça.

La troupe prit place sur l'autre canapé et sur des sièges, gardant la place du canapé à côté de Blaine libre pour Kurt. Alors que Kurt apporta progressivement les boissons de ses amis, il chercha quelques bonnes viennoiseries et confiseries pour garnir le plateau du bouclé. Prenant ainsi, des dragibus, un croissant, un carré de chocolat noir et trois macarons, chocolat, framboise et citron.

- Oh Kurt… C'est vraiment adorable, il ne fallait pas… Lui dit tout gêné mais ravie le bouclé affalé sur le canapé laissant une petite place à Kurt, se longeant plus près du bord.

- C'est trop ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non je rigole, c'est parfait Sexy. Merci ! Dit-il en embrassant la joue de son Sexy. Ingurgitant les macarons, le carré de chocolat, laissant les dragibus sur le plateau.

- Tu ne veux pas des dragibus ?

- Non… Je n'aime pas vraiment ça…

- Bah on peut les manger nous ? Demanda Finn.

- Sert-toi mec. Lui dit Blaine prenant son mug à café dans les mains et posa son croissant sur sa cuisse.

Regardant maintenant la télé pendant que Blaine profita de son café et du croissant. La maison était si calme, bien trop calme… Jusqu'au soir, ils étaient restés collés devant la télévision aux côtés de Blaine qui lutta pour ne pas s'endormir, et n'eut fini son café et son croissant. La pendule affichait bientôt 8 :00pm, Santana et Brittany partirent souhaitant bonne soirée à tout le monde, laissant ainsi le couple Finnchel et le couple Klaine seul.

- Bon je fais à manger ce soir, Kurt tu restes là.

- Mais… Tu sais au moins faire ?

- Bah encore heureux oui…

Rachel, aidée de Finn préparèrent le repas pendant que Kurt prenait sa douche. Lorsqu'il revient, le repas était prêt, la table mise, plus qu'à s'assoir et manger. Kurt, descendant des escaliers voyait que le bouclé végétait sur le canapé, il s'avança à lui, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu veux manger ?

- Je, non… Bafouilla le bouclé très fatigué.

- Ok, je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin d'accord ? Dit-il lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

Kurt rejoignit ainsi ses deux amis à table et ingurgita le repas.

- Non mais c'est sûr, moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi le mariage gay met autant de temps à être valider dans tout nos états c'est grotesque…

- C'est politique tout ça… Justifia Finn.

- Mais oui c'est politique, mais merde quoi… L'amour de deux êtres c'est vraiment si mal que ça ? Pourtant le divorce existe, je ne comprends pas… C'est franchement exaspérant et énervant. Tout le monde dit qu'ici, dans ce pays tu n'es pas jugé ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu as juste intérêt de choisir ton bon district… Râla Kurt.

- Oui, la preuve à Lima… Soupira Rachel.

- Mais c'est exactement ça, à Lima tu es jugée, regarde ici, non les gens s'en foutent de voir des personnes du même sexe s'embrasser ou autre… Mais bon…

La discussion fut très vite coupait par une voix faiblarde venant du canapé.

- Kurrt… Kurrt….

- Mais bon c'est comme ça que voulez-vous… Vive nos sénateurs…

- Kuuurrrrrtt… Lui dit un peu plus fort Blaine.

- J'arrive. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je, je veux allez me coucher mais je n'arrive pas… à me lever…. Se justifia le bouclé lâchant un soufflement d'agacement.

- Finn, tu peux m'aider à le porter jusqu'à notre chambre ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Les deux amis conduisirent Blaine à l'étage, prenant doucement mais sûrement l'escalier, suivit de très près par Rachel. Poussant la porte de la chambre, Rachel se précipita pour tirer couettes et draps, Finn aida Kurt à l'assoir. Le laissant se débrouiller seul pour quitter son haut et son bas. Ils assistèrent au couché du bouclé qui n'eut pas de mal à se vautrer au fond du lit allumant la télévision pour regarder une série américaine, Downtown Abbey.

- Je vais finir de manger et je te rejoins d'accord ? Lui murmura Kurt.

- Prend ton temps ça va, je voulais juste être allongé dans un endroit plus confortable je vais bien hein… Ronchonna le bouclé fronçant ses sourcils.

Ils redescendirent finir leur repas et faire la vaisselle.

- Comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça sérieusement Kurt ?

- Rachel, je l'aime c'est tout ce qui m'importe, qu'il soit ou non en bonne santé.

- Oui je sais mais, tu ne craques jamais ?

- Si, souvent au toilette généralement ou quand je me ballade tout seul, mais à force vois-tu on s'y fait rapidement. On apprend à vivre avec cette douleur, qui n'est en faite qu'une preuve d'amour.

- Son cancer, une preuve d'amour ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Oui, malgré sa maladie qu'il m'a caché un bon bout de temps, malgré sa rage d'être malade, ses nerfs due au traitement, ses périodes totalement évasifs dus au lourd traitement on est là l'un pour l'autre. Je suis là, il est là. Nous sommes là. Ensemble. C'est quelque chose d'incroyable, mais si il ne m'aurait pas avoué son cancer peut-être que nous n'aurions pas vécus le quart de ce que lui et moi nous avons entreprit, et vécu ici, à Ocean City.

Rachel, finissant d'essuyer la vaisselle écoutait attentivement son ami, parlant de Blaine tout souriant, avec ces joues devenant rouge, comme s'il tombait amoureux, alors que son amour pour Blaine grandissait juste de jour en jour, minute par minute.

- Blaine… Oh comment dire, je me souviendrais toujours de notre première rencontre a la Dalton, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce mec. C'est impossible d'être si beau, sexy, ténor, talentueux, admirable. Bref, je savais que lui et moi, c'était évident tu vois ?

- Oui, je vois.

- Néanmoins, j'ai émis des doutes sur sa réelle santé rapidement, notamment quand il avait ce bonnet sur ses cheveux qu'il venait de coupé, il avait honte de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ses cheveux tombant… Une tignasse fraîche et jeune ne tombe pas comme ça, j'ai vraiment douté dès le début. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir raison, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais le cancer est là, et ce soir il est épuisé, il est totalement à bout, c'est toujours comme ça les mardis, parfois c'est moins expressif, parfois si. Là c'était intense car il y a eu du monde ça l'a épuisé.

- Il fallait nous demander de partir Kurt… Se désola Rachel.

- Non. Il a plus partagé ça avec vous tous, et il a bien réagi, je l'ai sentie dans son expression, il était content que vous soyez là ce jour, notamment, votre présence lui à montrer que vous en avez rien à faire qu'il soit malade ou non, car ça ne change pas l'homme qu'il est à vos yeux.

Rachel, acquiesça de la tête, fermant maintenant la porte à clé et la baie vitrée de la terrasse, éteignant au passage la télévision.

- Ouais tu as raison, je parle de trop on devrait aller se coucher. Riait Kurt.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ça te fais du bien de parler de lui en même temps, je conçois, je ne suis pas ton amie pour juste servir de décoration. Je suis là pour t'écouté également.

- Merci Rachel. Lui dit Kurt l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

- De rien Kurt. Il n'y à pas de quoi.

Rachel monta l'escalier faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main à Kurt, restant encore en bas. Il se fit un thé pour se détendre et s'endormir plus facilement, la journée fut rude et fatigante… Une fois que son thé était enfin bu, il lava sa tasse et éteignit les lumières partant enfin rejoindre le bouclé à l'étage. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il remarqua qu'il était toujours fixé à l'écran de télévision.

- Blaine, tu ne dors toujours pas ?

- Je ne voulais pas dormir tant que tu n'étais pas avec moi.

- Rho, tu n'es plus un enfant Blaine… Marmonna Kurt.

- Oui mais…

- Mais… ?

- Je voulais avoir ton odeur à toi, et pas celle n'imprégnait dans ses minables oreillers à mes côtés.

Kurt qui finissait de vêtir sa tenue de nuit et se lavant la peau rejoint enfin le bouclé dans le lit.

- Oh le lit est chaud… Se contenta de dire Kurt.

- Oui, tu as vus, je l'ai chauffé rien que pour toi !

- Ouais c'est ça… Tu as juste bougé pour te réchauffer toi oui.

- Ouais ok, j'avoue.

- Oh, je suis choqué. Répondit Kurt tournant le dos au bouclé.

- Mais… Mais… Revient !

- Non.

- Je suis désolé Sexy ! Pardonne-moi. S'amusa à dire Blaine.

- Je n'accepte pas tes excuses.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

- Bah en même temps tu te caches là tss...

- Et maintenant ? Qu'attends-tu ? Demanda Kurt qui était face au bouclé.

Blaine, monta sur le corps de Kurt et dévora amoureusement ses lèvres. Descendant sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Mordillant même les lobes d'oreilles du jeune Kurt.

- Blaiiine… Grogna de tendre plaisir Kurt.

- Je t'aime, Sexy. Dit-il continuant d'embrasser le cou de Kurt.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.

Blaine se remit de son bord de lit et s'endormit peu à peu dans les bras de Kurt qui ne tarda pas à lui aussi s'endormir. Alors que dans la chambre à côté, Finn dormit, Rachel elle, consulta ses nombreux sites où elle s'était inscrite pour avoir des commentaires et vues, grâce à ses covers musicaux postés sur internet. De l'autre bord de la rue où se trouvèrent les filles, sortant de la douche ensemble.

- Je t'aime petite Brittany.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Santana. Lui répondit Brittany embrassant son nez. Allonge-toi et écoute ma chanson, j'ai envie de te chanter une musique que j'aime beaucoup.

- Là, maintenant ? S'étonna Santana.

- Oui, écoute simplement.

Brittany, quitta le lit et se mit debout devant le lit avec une brosse à cheveux jaune, dansant avec Lord Tubbington dans ses bras ce qui amusa la latina.

**Hey over there,  
Please forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But you're winning  
And they're playing my favorite song  
So come here, little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear, little question  
Wanna know just how you feel **

**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me **

**Cause you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me ?! **

**Hey you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But you know I'm just your type  
I might be little hazy  
But you just cannot deny **

**There's a spark in between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more, Wanna see it,  
So I'm askin' you tonight **

**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me ? **

**Cause you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me ?! **

**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If I said I want your body now **

**Would you hold it against me  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me ? **

**Cause you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me... **

- Bonne nuit Santana. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonne nuit Brittany, merci pour la berceuse. En lui rendant son baiser, succombant ainsi, dans les bras de Morphée éclairé par la lune et les lampadaires de la ville.

Laissant ainsi cette paisible nuit les envahir une à une dans cette brise d'air frais qu'est le vent, pénétrant dans la chambre restée ouverte pour la nuit, due à cette forte chaleur qu'Ocean City était voué à connaître durant les hautes saisons d'été. Malgré la peur de la jeune Brittany S. Pierce d'être attaqué en pleine nuit par un croc mitaine venue tout droit de sa pleine imagination, Santana réussit à l'habituer à dormir les fenêtres ouvertes lors de grosses chaleurs ou de temps agréable pour être bercé par cette brise d'air agréable sur le corps. Ocean City s'endormit calmement, paisiblement, doucement, sereinement sous cette brise et cette lune en pleine beauté reflétant sur l'océan Atlantique.

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatorzième chapitre, pas vraiment long en effet, et pas vraiment ambiançant, mais sera compensé par de très bons moment dans le chapitre quinze qui sera posté mercredi 21.  
J'espère toujours que l'envie de poursuivre lecture est toujours présente et, je vous engage à faire connaître AWTB à vos amis adepte des fan fictions éventuellement. Côté chanson c'est bien sûr _You have move friend than you know" _par Glee. et également "_Hold it against me"_ par Britney Spears.

Place aux review en attentes de réponses! N'hésiter pas à en lâcher critiquement bon, critiquement mauvais, votre avis est toujours intéressant, n'hésiter pas à dire votre ressentit, les reviews n'existent pas que pour dire de bonnes choses, ne soyez pas timide héhé!

**Charming29 :** _Je devais oui en effet, finir par l'avoué pour la maladie et en effet, nous en avons longuement discuter ensemble du, "Et alors?" Ce sont deux mots simple mais qui signifie énormément pour quelqu'un qui souffre et qui livre un secret qui le fait souffrir ou qui le tracasse. Simple mot oui, mais très puissant. Pour de ce fait, accentuer encore plus l'amitié AnderLopez, je n'ai pas du tout hésité à employé ces deux mots là, ils me sont venus naturellement, car cette amitié, est elle-même, naturelle dans l'histoire. Il fallait bien labourer le champ té pardis ! Je m'en excuse si le Two Girls One Cat à plus choqué, franchement je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce passage, j'ai du l'écrire assez tardivement... Pour la scène avec les serpents je dois dire que j'ai un peu beaucoup surjoué cette scène, et après lecture je l'aurais peut-être pas fais ainsi, mais en même temps... Une claque pour Blaine c'est si rare dans ma fan fiction, que finalement, elle est parfaite la scène ! _

**Joycecasey391: **_Merci beaucoup pour ton abonnement à l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira sincèrement et qu'après cette nuit blanche dont je m'excuse, tu aimeras encore plus l'histoire et les intrigues à venir, tu dois sûrement le savoir mais je publie à raison de deux chapitres par semaine ce qui, je l'espère ne te fera pas trop attendre en lecture. J'attendrais avec impatience d'avoir tes commentaires auquelle je serais ravie d'y répondre! Un peu comme mes passages avec Brittana, lâche-toi ! Et, merci! _

**YorLucille21 :** _Mais je ne suis même pas étonné que tu as aimé le classique de la douche! Je penses que en revanche, lorsque tu seras arrivé jusqu'ici tu vas être juste choqué par le Two Girls One Cat, mais ça va me faire bien rire, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité Marion, ça me touche! _


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà pour ce quinzième chapitre, la fan fiction en est officiellement à sa moitié et oui... Plus que quinze chapitres, ce qui fait encore une très longue aventure à poursuivre. Je vous remercie toujours d'être de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine ça me fait plaisir, j'espère sincèrement que cette fan fiction vous plait et continuera à vous plaire, les prochains chapitres sont, selon-moi, extrêmement beau donc j'espère que vous continuerez à lire et poster des review, lire votre opinion est toujours quelque chose de souhaitée et de bon lors de l'écris de tel ouvrages. J'espère vous voir plus nombreux à vous exprimer dans les prochains chapitres, et avoir votre ressentit, car c'est une fan fiction très poignante à laquelle j'ai investit un temps fou. Bref... !

Donc voilà pour ce 15ème j'espère que celui-ci vous plait et que la publication dans quatre jours du seizième va se faire dans une impatience pleine... !  
Juste, Merci, et n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires je ne fouette pas... Quoi que... !

**Joycecasey391 :**_ Je choisis beaucoup des musiques forte et si possible, pouvant décrire un peu mieux un ressentit ou la scène en cours. Il est vraie que pour You Have More Friend Than You Know au moment où, Blaine fait sa chimiothérapie et qu'il est pas non plus... Voilà... ! C'était quelque chose de tendre pour lui qui, n'aime pas avoir de la pitié, avoir une preuve d'amitié et de dévouement, la chanson est comme tu l'as dis, bien choisis et représentative du moment. _

**Charming29 :** _Après le tracteur on passe à l'OVNI. On reste dans le véhicule c'est bien. Tu l'as dis en effet, ça fait du bien un chapitre calme, plat sans trop de choses, je penses que d'ailleurs ce chapitre est une continue plutôt calme contrairement aux précédents, je saurais cela en temps et en heure avec les avis de mes lecteur(trice)s. Peut-être pour, plus d'action frappante prochainement...? Oh my fucking God ! _**  
**

**YorLucille21 _:_ **_En effet il faut être tordu et surtout très excité pour aimé le BDSM, mais c'est quelque chose de plutôt sympas et je pense que voir Blaine BadBoy dans beaucoup de fan fiction, un Kurt très triste très souffrant... Là on assiste à un Blaine tendre, mature, calme, juste malade, et un Kurt très fort. C'est différent de beaucoup de fan fiction que j'ai plus lire, et toi aussi notamment, et j'ai toujours trouvé dommage que dans les fan fictions où l'un d'eux est badboy ne pratiquent pas le BDSM. Alors moi, grand féru de ce petit guilty pleasure, je me suis complètement lâché la dessus et j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire.  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, Santana avait donné rendez-vous à Rachel et Finn pour un footing dans les quartiers, se levant ainsi tôt, ils partirent faire leurs petites affaires par le biais du footing laissant dormir, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine. Lord Tubbington rejoignit la blonde dans le lit, se collant à elle, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer dans ses bras pour dormir bien plus en sécurité. Du côté des garçons, le soleil tapa le lit, mais ne réveilla pas le bouclé qui dormait paisiblement, la tête contre le torse de Kurt. Seulement, la pression exerçait due à la force de Blaine sur son petit corps, le réveilla rapidement. Kurt, tenta de se dégager du lit, en vain. S'il le voudrait, pousser Blaine est totalement possible, mais il dormait si paisiblement, son visage ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue, d'anxiété, de tristesse. Il attrapa donc son iPhone sur la table de nuit et se connecta à Instagram, regarder le récapitulatif des j'aime sur ses clichés d'été. Passant rapidement à Facebook où il n'y découvrit aucun statut de Mercedes sur ses vacances, ni même Rachel où Finn… La clarté du soleil éblouissait de plus en plus la chambre que Kurt ressentit une forte pression vers son entrejambe, une sensation surprenante car Blaine dormait, non, il ne dormait plus.

- Hey Sexy Kurt. Le lui dit Blaine pressant l'entrejambe de Kurt, tout en fixant ses yeux.

- Ah, aujourd'hui c'est les deux à la suite ?

- Oui j'avais envie.

- Ça va ? Demanda Kurt caressant la tignasse bouclé de Blaine.

- Oui, oui je crois. Dit-il en pressant un peu plus l'entrejambe du jeune homme.

- Blaine, non.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Soupira le bouclé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- Que… ?

- Je veux que tu sois en pleine forme pour demain, vendredi et samedi.

- Attends je t'arrête, jeudi on va se défoncé a se tirer dessus, je te tirais bien mais bon…

- Blaine… ! S'écria Kurt frappant son épaule ce qui fit rire le bouclé.

- Vendredi… J'ai pleins d'idées. Assura Blaine.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu n'imagines pas. Rajouta Blaine, pour mettre le suspense.

- Et samedi ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- On va se défoncé comme jamais on l'a fait !

- Hein ?

- Kurt… Soupira Blaine se redressant sur Kurt prenant ses mains qu'il posa sur le torse. Ce sera notre dernière soirée, notre toute dernière soirée avec les gens. Je veux qu'on s'amuse, et qu'on oublie toute les règles.

- Blaine… Tu me fais peur là…

- N'ait pas peur, je te dis juste que si tu veux boire à en vomir tu pourras j'en ai rien à foutre, je veux qu'on s'éclate, même si on ne se souvient plus de la soirée après je m'en fous je veux juste que samedi soir on s'éclate comme jamais on s'est éclaté.

Blaine marqua un long temps d'arrêt rentrant ses lèvres dans sa bouche et agitant son regard partout dans la chambre, alors de les reposer sur le visage tendre et lumineux de Kurt.

- C'est sûrement mon dernier été ici, à Ocean City. Je ne veux pas partir en ayant des regrets.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ton…

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Si l'opération potentielle est un échec, et que je ne me réveille pas ? Si je suis condamné après leurs examens de lundi ? Hein ? Je ne veux pas, Kurt.

Alors que la date de son hospitalisation approcha, ces paroles sortant de sa bouche, et son regard montra à Kurt la totale anxiété dont est victime, Blaine. Lui-même en est anxieux, mais il ne peut lui promettre que l'été prochain ils seront ici, à nouveau sur cette plage. C'est impensable pourtant… Kurt s'approcha du visage de Blaine lui glissant un baiser sur les lèvres et le fixa du regard.

- Blaine, Si ce sont nos dernières vacances ici tu sais pourquoi ça l'est ?

- Non… Répondit timidement le bouclé essuyant ses larmes.

- Car on ira ailleurs, faire de nouvelles choses, car ici ce sont nos vacances actuelle, on ne pourra pas les faire meilleures. Revenir ici l'an prochain ne sera que perte de temps rongé par le souvenir et se dire que nos précédentes vacances étaient meilleures. L'an prochain nous irons ailleurs, et nous ferons d'autres découvertes d'accord ?

- Tu me le promets ? Demanda le bouclé qui avait les mains tremblante.

- Non.

- Kurt…

- Blaine, écoute-moi, non ne baisse pas le regard, regarde moi attentivement. Blaine… Je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose, tu le sais au fond de toi, en revanche je t'ai promis de toujours être avec toi tu t'en souviens ?

Blaine marqua un moment silencieux, lâchant une respiration assez rapide et peu à peu un sourire se dessiner sur son doux visage, ses yeux changèrent de couleurs, cessant d'être larmoyant et rouge, reprenant la couleur normale de son regard si beau.

- Oui je m'en souviens.

- Lundi, je serais avec toi, quand tu iras aux examens je serais juste derrière la porte, quand tu en sortiras je serais a la porte prêt à te récupérer. Mardi quoi qu'il advienne je serais également là, et mercredi aussi. Tu ne seras pas seul d'accord ?

- Merci Kurt…

- Allez, vient on va prendre notre petit-déjeuner en ville ça te dit ?

- Ouais, allons-y, mais avant on ne va pas se doucher ?

- On est en vacance merde hein ! Râla Kurt.

- Oh t'es dégueulasse… Rétorqua le bouclé.

- Fait pas le choqué tu ne t'es pas lavé hier soir… Répliqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Oui mais moi j'étais fatigué et je suis malade ! Rétorqua Blaine d'une voix enfantin.

- Ouais allez c'est bon, je vais me doucher, tu viens aussi ?

- Non, je vais tenter d'émerger je la prendrais après toi.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

- A toute, Kuurrtt… Grogna le bouclé regardant le petit train arrière de son homme partirent de la chambre.

Alors que sur la plage les filles finissaient de faire le dernier sprint ayant laissé Finn loin derrière totalement épuisé, Santana voyant que Rachel la rattrapa se mit à lui faire un croche-patte assistant à la chute magistrale de Rachel Berry. Finn, couru pour voir si elle n'avait rien de cassé, si ce n'est que ses cheveux déjà ébouriffé par le sport se sont totalement mis en bataille mélanger au sable.

- Santana tu es complètement cinglé ! S'écria Finn ramassant sa petite-amie allongé sur le sable.

- Bah quoi, je voulais voir Berry tombé au moins une fois ce n'est pas non plus dramatique c'est que du sable.

- Toi, au paint-ball de demain tu vas morfler ! Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau. Lui lança d'un caractère très hautain et énerver la brunette qui était couverte de sable, dans son décolletée et dans ses cheveux notamment.

- Oh que j'ai hâte de ça alors, te faire tombée en vaux la chandelle comme on dirait. Répondit sarcastiquement la latina. Allez on va boire un café en terrasse ? Proposant pour se faire pardonner.

- Ok si c'est toi qui paye alors.

- Bah oui bécasse… Soupira Santana.

Partant vers la terrasse d'un café de la ville remontant ainsi par les escaliers du ponton, ils croisèrent au loin Kurt et Blaine se dirigeant vers un café.

- Ce n'est pas les garçons là-bas ? Demanda Rachel.

- Si, c'est bien eux. Répondit Santana.

- On les rejoint ?

- Non, laissons-les un peu seul rho. Râla Finn.

- On va allez au café, comme prévus mais pas à leur table voilà tout. Répliqua Santana s'installant à une table à l'écart des garçons tout de même.

Prenant place à une table au bord du ponton donnant sur une vue de la mer, ils prirent leurs cafés avec un assortiment de croissants. Le temps que tout cela leur soit posé sur la table, Kurt, sortit son iPhone et prit une photo de lui et Blaine, qui avait ses lunettes roses. Sur un paysage magnifique qu'est, la plage d'Ocean City.

- Facebook ! S'exclama avec sourire Blaine.

- Non, Instagram.

- Quoi ? Tu vas nous mettre dessus ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui, ce matin j'ai vue que tout nos moments y sont, mais pas nous-mêmes. J'ai envie qu'on soit sur mon compte, et puis de toute façon tu as tes lunettes de soleil, moi également c'est très bien ainsi. Dit-il en choisissant le filtre idéale et publia l'image en ligne sur l'application.

- Et voilà pour vous, messieurs. Leur dit le serveur posant les cafés et croissants.

À quelques tables de là, prenant également des cafés, Santana reçut un appel de Brittany.

- Santana ?

- Oui Britt ?

- Lord Tubbington… Pleura la fille au téléphone.

- Quoi ?

- Il me prend en otage… Il me menace avec… Tubbington non ! Hurla Brittany.

- Tu as fais attention à ce que ce ne soit pas la télévision plutôt ?

Brittany mit un moment de silence, regardant autour d'elle et reprit son téléphone.

- Je me disais aussi qu'on n'avait pas de chien et que Lord Tubbington n'avait pas plus se faire une coloration rousse en si peu de temps…

- Ok c'est juste Garfield qui passe à la télévision rien de bien méchant quoi.

- Tu rentres bientôt Santana ?

- Oui, je finis mon café et j'arrive d'accord ?

- Tu me manques, je n'aime pas me réveiller quand tu n'es pas là.

- Je sais… Soupira Santana. J'arrive ok ? Laisse-moi le temps de faire le chemin.

- Ok. Répondit simplement Brittany mettant fin à l'appel

- Bon, désolé mais je dois allez rejoindre Brittany elle n'a pas apprécié le fait de se réveiller toute seule, donc bon je vais combler ce petit malentendu. Vous voulez venir ?

- Non, on va traîner en ville et se renseigner pour nos billets du retour car on part lundi mais on n'a toujours pas les billets.

- Oh, je vois… Bon bah à plus tard.

- A plus Santana.

Blaine mangea presque tous les croissants dans la panière alors que Kurt n'en était qu'à son deuxième, Blaine, lui venait d'entamer son troisième.

- Et bah tu as faim ce matin.

- Je n'ai pas mangé aussi hier soir. D'ailleurs en rentrant je dois prendre mes cachets.

- Oui, Donc finit vite ton café, et le reste des croissants, qu'on aille payer et qu'on rentre.

- Tu es si pressé de rentré ? S'étonna Blaine, parlant la bouche pleine, dont quelques morceaux de croissant atterrissent sur le visage de Kurt qui fut dégouté.

- Blaine ! Retire-moi ça tout de suite… Hurla Kurt agitant ses mains.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, Sexy.

Blaine s'approcha de son visage, lui donnant un coup de langue qu'il transforma en baiser, Kurt fermait les yeux et penchât la tête en arrière.

- Satisfait ? Demanda le bouclé reprenant place sur son fauteuil.

- Oui, merci. Bon je vais payer et on part après.

- Tu es si pressé ? Demanda à nouveau Blaine.

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit faire le tri dans les affaires de la maison, retirer nos effets personnel, tout mettre dans nos valises, nettoyer aussi car on n'a pas vraiment nettoyé depuis qu'on loge là-bas…

- Mais on à le temps, on ne part que vendredi prochain…

- Je préfère, faire ça maintenant que de prendre sur notre temps vendredi, ou dimanche qu'on aura la gueule de bois à coup sûr, ou faire ça jeudi alors que tu seras totalement épuisé. Bref.

- Ok… Lâcha Blaine regardant Kurt partir à l'intérieur payer.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Blaine se posa devant la télé après avoir pris ses médicaments, pendant que Kurt fit le ménage de fonte en comble. Rachel et Finn rentrèrent dans la journée s'enfermant à l'étage pour ne déranger si les garçons ni eux-mêmes être dérangés. La journée s'acheva comme elle eut commencé, calme et paisible pour chacun d'entre-eux.

Le lendemain, les filles avaient comploté hier soir par message pour un réveille en folie pour les garçons. Rachel, Finn, Santana et Brittany s'était donné rendez-vous tôt le matin pour être sûre d'être debout avant eux. C'est sans faire de bruit, que Rachel ouvrit la porte aux filles et attendirent dans les escaliers. Contre leurs plus grands plaisirs ils entendirent des voix venant de la chambre, les garçons étaient bel et bien éveillés.

- Arrête Blaine, ils vont nous entendre… Riait Kurt qui avait droit à des mains baladeuses jonchant sa fine morphologie.

- J'en ai rie à foutre j'ai envie de toi, là-maintenant. Oh Kurt… Grogna le bouclé qui était à quatre patte contre le torse de Kurt, lui couvrant le corps de nombreux baisers des plus doux aux plus chatouillant.

- Blaine arrête arrête je t'en supplie… Riait encore plus fort Kurt qui sentit leurs érections se pressèrent l'une à l'autre. Blaine continua les baisers passionné.

Rachel fit un signe de la tête aux filles devant elles, elles comptèrent silencieusement jusqu'à trois et poussèrent la porte.

- 1…

- Blaine…. Owww… Je te…. Grogna Kurt.

- 2…

- T'aime ça quand je te touche là hein ? S'empressa de dire Blaine dévorant encore plus le cou.

- 3…

- Blaaaiiineeee… Putain qu'est-ce-que vous…

- Surprise ! Hurlèrent les filles sautant sur le lit alors que Blaine était totalement nu, Kurt également et allait bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses.

Finn restait au fond de la chambre sentant le malaise des deux.

- Dégagez tout de suite putain ! Hurla de colère Blaine alors que Kurt se cacha sous son torse pour éclater de rire.

- On vient de cassé votre cou non ? Souriait la latina, très satisfaite.

- Putain… Soupira de colère Blaine se remettant contre Kurt, mais seulement sur le côté, puisque les filles venaient de prendre possession du lit.

- J'adore cassé les coups des gens moi. S'exclama Brittany.

- Et toi ça te fait marrer ? Râla Blaine.

- Bah oui… C'est franchement trippant…

- Ouais ok… C'est bon ! Râla encore le bouclé quittant le lit l'air de rien.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Par les chevaliers Little Poney.

- Finn cache tes yeux !

- Blaine !

Sentant des regards se posait sur lui, Blaine se regarda de la tête aux pieds, remarquant qu'il était dénudé, il s'empressa de courir vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer se laver et ne plus à avoir ces regards posait sur lui. Les rires, c'est bien la seule chose qui dominait la maison à cet instant, même si Kurt venait d'avoir son cou brisé par ses amies, c'était tellement bon de voir la timidité de Blaine qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se passer encore et encore son visage en tête.

- Vous êtes totalement barge !

- On ne savait pas quoi faire, à la base on voulait juste vous réveillez mais bon vous allez faire bien mieux on s'est donc dit…

- Que vous coupé la chique serait encore plus drôle que de vous réveillez. Ajouta Santana coupant ainsi la parole à Rachel.

- Ouais bon vous pouvez sortir que je m'habille ? Demanda Kurt.

- On t'attend toi et le Warblers en bas. Le lui dit Finn faisant sortir de force les filles.

- Merci, Finn.

Blaine sortit de la douche, tombant sur Kurt qui s'habilla.

- Ne te rhabille pas je vais te les enlever dans deux secondes.

- Ils sont encore là.

- Rho fait chier… Je suis en manque de toi, Kurt…

- C'est adorable, mais on aura de quoi s'occuper demain va ! Allez- habille toi et rejoins-nous en bas. Lui dit Kurt mettant une fessée au bouclé.

- Grr….

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine était au rez-de-chaussée, prenant ses cachets et son petit-déjeuner. Toujours sous le regard de ses amis qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il préféra ne pas y prêter attention, ça en valait mieux.

- Sinon…

- Tais-toi Rachel ? Lui dit gentiment Blaine avec un sourire buvant son café.

- Je voulais juste dire qu'on devait être au paint-ball pour 2pm car on a réservé toute l'après-midi.

- Oh… Dit-il posant sa tasse. Et quels sont les jeux qu'on va y faire ?

- Alors on à le jeu du drapeau, basique quoi, et le jeu du président.

- Et, qui est le président à escorté ?

- Moi. Répondit Kurt.

- On s'est dit que protéger Porcelaine des balles des autres serait un plaisir pour toi Blaine. Ajouta Santana.

- Ouais, mais, qui m'aiderait à l'escorté ?

- Brittany ? Proposa Rachel.

- Ok je suis foutue… Déplora Kurt.

- Mais non je suis ton parfait garde du corps voyons. Rassura Blaine.

- Ok, président nous sommes ok, et pour les drapeaux…

- Couples séparé ? Proposa Blaine.

- Quoi?! Non impensable. No me Gusta. Râla la latina.

- Si, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Comme ça nous nous tirons chacun sur nos partenaires c'est sympa.

- Ok, donc moi avec Blaine, Finn avec nous ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais, ok ça marche.

Midi approchant à grands pas, Santana réquisitionna la cuisine pour faire cuire ce qu'elle trouvait dans le frigo et les placards pour la bande, les laissant ainsi au salon écouter Blaine gratter sa guitare, quelques mélodies comme ça. Puis, passa à une de ses chansons préférées.

**I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not sure  
If I feel anything at all**

But believe me  
I'm not helpless  
I just need someone to love  
So my situation's rough

That just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.

I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but  
I still don't like your face

Les amis, assis autour de lui le regardèrent grimaçant avec sa guitare jouer sa musique, pendant que Santana cuisinait mais prêta plus attention à Blaine qu'à l'alimentaire en train de cuire.

**But believe me  
I'm not hostile  
I just want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that**

And that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you.

Why... do I have this  
Incredible need to stand up and say  
Please pay attention?

It's the last thing that I need to  
Make myself see well  
That ain't my intention  
No...

Blaine, fit une fausse note sur sa guitare, mais qui passa rapidement inaperçu effectuant une claque sur le bois de la guitare afin de rendre finalement, cette mauvaise note, une note belle et agréable.

**I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art  
But not his art too much**

But believe me  
I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving

But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me

Il termina de gratter les cordes de sa guitare, en plongeant son regard vers son tender amant, son Sexy, son tout, Kurt.

**That makes me a human like you... **

Santana, sortit les aliments de la gazinière les mettant sur l'ilot de cuisine pour manger, tout en continuant de fixer le talent de son ami. Rachel, se mit à applaudir Blaine, suivi par les autres. Il se sentit un peu gêné, se faire applaudir pour une chanson auxquelles il a effectué une fausse note quoique personne l'est remarqué, le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Les yeux du bouclé se posèrent sur ceux de Santana qui lui fit un agréable sourire.

- Bah si tu gratte le cul de Porcelaine autant que tu le fais a ta guitare il doit lui rester grand…

- Santana ! Hurlèrent tout le monde, sous le visage totalement hilare du bouclé.

- Et toi tu rigoles, tu ne me défends pas ! Frappa gentiment le coude du bouclé.

- Bah non car elle à pas si…

- Tais-toi ! Va bouffer et me fait pas chier, je vais me venger. Grogna Kurt.

- Ah ouais et quand ? Demanda le bouclé sur un ton joueur toujours avec ses sourcils qu'il s'amusa à froncer.

- Au paint-ball. Voyons. Lui répondit Kurt s'installa sur le tabouret de l'ilot.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Répliqua Blaine posant sa guitare, attrapant ses gélules et prit place au côté de son Sexy.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance parlant de l'actualité politique du pays qui défilait à la télévision qui était branché sur CNN News. L'horloge tournait, et le 1 :15pm arrivait rapidement, faisant monter la pression à tout le monde autour de l'ilot.

- J'en connais qui vont encore bien pleurer tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Rachel ?

- C'est plutôt quoi qui va pleurer, le temps que tu fasses ton Lima Height, j'aurais le temps de te criblé de balles.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Oh j'en suis persuadé.

- Hé zen, on est encore ici, nous ne sommes pas encore rendus sur le champ de bataille, gardez vos petits nerfs pour…

- Ta gueule Blaine. S'exclamèrent la latina et Rachel en même temps.

Kurt s'occupa de faire couler du café pour tout le monde alors que les regards compétiteurs ne firent que de plus belles, embellir la pièce. Agacer par ses combats de regards, Kurt fit claquer chaque tasse contre l'ilot pour les sortir de ce jeu totalement absurde.

- Bon maintenant buvez moi ça qu'on y aille vous commencez à m'énerver avec vos… Non Blaine pas toi…

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde comme ça ? Dit-il fronçant ses sourcils et se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

- Arrête c'est tout, pas ici.

- Mais on peut jamais ce n'est pas possible… Déplora avec humour le bouclé.

- En même temps… Là tu dois te retenir c'est sûr. Ironisa Finn.

Buvant en vitesse leurs cafés à cause du temps qui passe, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le centre de paint-ball. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance, les grilles n'étaient pas encore ouvertes les obligeant à attendre quelques petites minutes. Lorsque les hommes ouvrirent enfin les grilles, les garçons et filles firent séparer allant dans des vestiaires séparer pour enfiler les tenues de protection nécessaire. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes ils étaient tous prêt et écoutèrent maintenant les longues et ennuyantes explications du service de sécurité. C'est au moment où, ils parlèrent du jeu du Président que les oreilles s'élargirent.

- Nous ici, ce jeu on le fait à la manière de la marine.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire ? Demanda Kurt.

- Seul le gars qui joue le Président à un pare-balle.

- On ne veut pas bousiller vos vêtements donc on vous offre des smokings mit à l'occasion. Les gars vous aurez des coquilles sous vos pantalons, et les filles quelque chose pour protéger vos nibards. Toujours partant pour faire le Président après ?

- Moi perso ouais. Répondit Blaine sous les yeux totalement désolé de Kurt.

- Ouais moi aussi. Répondit Santana et les autres.

- Ok, bon bah pour le drapeau, je vous aie expliqué, rejoignait vos points de rassemblements et je lancerais le signale après.

Blaine, Santana et Finn était de leur côté tandis que Rachel, Kurt et Brittany du leur. Un silence envahit le champ de bataille quand soudain, le coup de fusil retentissant, signaler les festivités.

Finn se cacha très mal, du fait de sa forte grandeur, Rachel le poursuivit, passant derrière lui.

- Stop, ou je tire.

- Rachel !

- A genoux.

- Quoi ?

- A genoux et les mains sur ta tête.

- Wow, wow pas ça.

Rachel tira en plein abdomen Finn, le disqualifiant du jeu ainsi. Blaine lui, se cacha beaucoup avançant dans le camp adverse très stratégiquement. Soudain, Kurt lui passa devant sans même le voir. Il braqua son arme, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de tirer. Brittany suivait de près Kurt et, remarqua Blaine hurlant.

- On a le Warblers ! On a le Warblers !

- Toi, tu nous suis les mains sur la tête. Ordonna Kurt le pointant de son arme.

Blaine n'osait pas le dire, mais il adorait voir Kurt agir ainsi, le lui rappelant leurs ébats SM. Blaine était transporté dans le camp adverse, escorté par Kurt et la jeune Brittany. Rachel, rebroussa chemin se rendant dans son camp. Ils plaquèrent le bouclé contre un barrage en bois lui hautant son arme et firent un périmètre de sécurité.

- Allez Santana vient chercher ton co-équipier sinon on va lui tirer dedans. Cria Rachel.

- Mais t'es malade toi ! Hurla Blaine qui venait de frôler un coup de paint-ball de Brittany, de justesse.

Santana n'était pas vraiment loin, elle aperçut même Brittany. Elle cherchait une solution de diversion pour ne pas se faire prendre. Puis, remarquèrent quelques branches derrière elle, qu'elle prit et s'amusa a envoyait au loin à son opposé, se fracassant contre des pierres, attirant ainsi Rachel. Elle s'approcha des morceaux de bois et se fit tirer en plein cul par la latina.

- Soy de Lima Height Adjacent! Le lui dit Santana toute heureuse et satisfaite d'avoir buté Berry.

Santana avait de nouveau Brittany dans sa ligne de mire qu'elle tira à contrecœur. Blaine en profita pour courir récupérer l'arme derrière le barrage et braquer ainsi Kurt, maintenant cerner et braquer par les deux.

- Ok je suis foutu… Soupira Kurt. Faisant mine de baisser son arme mais en profita pour tirer Santana en trois coups.

Seulement, Blaine l'a automatiquement mitraillé. Blaine étant maintenant le seul joueur, s'empressa d'aller chercher son drapeau et le placer dans le camp adverse. Montrant sa victoire écrasante. Les amis, se retrouvèrent au stand d'accueil ou ils firent une pause d'une trentaine de minutes pour souffler et se changer pour le jeu du Président.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer mon garde du corps ? Tu vas te faire mitrailler… Tu sais très bien que ça finit toujours comme ça ce jeu, et en plus tu n'auras pas de protection…

- Kurt… Regarde moi, j'ai envie de jouer et j'ai envie de faire ce jeu, je m'en fous d'avoir quelques hématomes sur mon corps par rapport à ça. J'en ai eu des plus marquant et plus violent et bien moins joyeux quand j'étais harceler tout comme toi à mon ancienne école. Je veux que toi et moi prenions plaisir à faire ce jeu, et je vais te montrer que même dans un jeu tu es très protégé et que personne, même pas tes propres amis peuvent t'atteindre et te faire souffrir. Alors oui, je vais me prendre des balles et des violentes car ils vont s'acharner sur nous, j'en suis conscient. Brittany on ne peut pas compter sur elle…

- Oui c'est sur ça, elle en deux seconde elle est foutue. Riait Kurt.

- Ouais voilà, mais moi je serais là d'accord ? Joue le jeu et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Mais, c'est comme si j'étais Rachel Marron et toi, Frank Farmer… C'est trop romantique je ne peux…

- Shhh… Lui dit Blaine plaçant sont doigt sur ses lèvres. Je suis Frank, tu es Rachel, nous nous aimons et nous sommes conscients des risques, mais notre amour est plus fort que tout, d'accord ?

- Comme dans le film… Soupira Kurt très inquiet.

- Comme dans le film, fais-moi confiance. Lui dit une dernière fois le bouclé embrassant ses lèvres et se mirent en position de départ.

Les terroristes partirent se cacher dans le champ de bataille et dans le bois quelques minutes avant le départ du Président. Lorsque les trois signaux des amis cachés furent entendus, l'escorte partit dans le champ. Blaine analysait les lieux comparés à tout à l'heure, observant ce qui avait changé ou non.

- Baisse-toi Kurt.

Au même moment Brittany fut touchée, comme ce qu'ils avaient prédit. Ils ne pourraient en aucun cas comptais sur elle. Blaine se précipita sur Kurt pour le mettre à l'abri. Les autres n'étaient guère très loin. Dans les yeux de Kurt se lisait l'anxiété à l'idée de savoir que Blaine était touchable.

- Reste-là.

- Blaine, revient !

Il exécuta quelques pas stratégiques dans le but de faire sortir un de ses amis de sa cachette… Rachel, peu discrète se fit surprendre et fut tirée par Blaine la mettant ainsi hors-jeu. Blaine fit signe à Kurt de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Et ils avancèrent dans le parcours. Les oreilles du bouclé avaient entendu du bruit non loin de là, serrant Kurt dans son étreinte et couraient le plus rapidement possibles. Finn et Santana les mitraillait sans pour autant les toucher. Santana disparut dans les feuillages et se trouva face à Kurt qu'elle visait. Blaine poussa violemment Kurt par terre se prenant ainsi, les balles de Finn, et celles de la latina. Une dizaine pas moins frappèrent son corps l'obligeant à se mettre au sol, par la force et la douleur qui l'envahissait. Une fois au sol ils arrêtèrent de lui tirer dessus et visèrent Kurt dans son gilet pour montrer aux hommes du stand qu'ils avaient gagné.

- Blaine, ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ah bah, ce n'est pas agréable mais ça va. Bien jouée les gars ! S'exclama enthousiaste le bouclé.

- Blaine… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bah ouais, j'avais prévus mon corps hein, j'avais mis un gilet sous la chemise tu me crois naïf ?

- Espèce de tricheur ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Lui hurla dessus Kurt l'aidant à se relever.

Ils se rendirent vers le stand pour faire attester de leurs victoires et reprirent leurs affaires dans les vestiaires, se changeant et repartant vers un bar auxquelles ils s'arrêtèrent. Blaine remarqua un piano dans le fond, demandant aux serveurs s'ils pouvaient s'en servir, et ayant eu une réponse favorable, il se précipita vers ce piano, allumant les lumières et branchant le micro, la bande d'amis s'avancèrent, prenant la table en face pour mieux le voir. Une chance que Kurt avait son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

- Salut tout le monde, je, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de venir là devant vous tous et me mettre en avant, mais j'ai envie de vous interpréter une chanson qui compte beaucoup pour moi, Kurt c'est pour nous deux.

**I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be**

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Avant de commencer le refrain, il posa ses yeux sur ceux de Kurt qu'il ne quitta plus. ****

**Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through**

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

La foule applaudissait le jeune home surprise par tant d'admiration qui lui fut portée. Des cries et demandes de faire une autre chanson se fit entendre.

- Ok, très bien bon bah une autre… Souriait bêtement le bouclé au piano.

Lorsque Kurt entendit les premières notes, son corps se décomposa, Santana et Rachel le prirent dans leurs bras. Cette chanson, non c'était impensable, pas maintenant… Et pourtant Blaine se lança dans la musique, fixant encore et toujours Kurt, mais cette fois-ci avec les yeux bien plus émotifs.

**If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time

**Ouuhh If I die young bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song **

**The sharp knife of a short life,**

À cet instant, les larmes coulèrent le long du visage du bouclé, dont la voix se brisa peu à peu, cette voix qui toucha au plus profond de leurs âmes chaque personne dans le bar. Kurt se retenait au maximum de ne pas pleurer mais ses yeux étaient imbibés de larmes.****

**Well I've had just enough time  
****And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by **

**The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time **

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done **

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' **

Santana, monta sur scène au côté de Blaine, s'asseyant à ses côtés et prit la dernière partie de la chanson, seul, laissant Blaine faire simplement le piano.

**If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh, uh oh **

**The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh **

**The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls **

Kurt s'empressa de rejoindre Blaine, qui pleurait sur scène, mais sécha vite ses larmes lorsque Kurt l'enlaça dans ses bras. La salle, très émue applaudissaient encore plus intensivement le bouclé, dont quelques sifflements d'acclamation se firent entendre. Ils quittèrent la scène, sortant sans payer, le propriétaire était content d'avoir eu un tel spectacle que les boissons leur firent offertes. Sur le chemin du retour, qui fut d'un calme pesant et lourd, ils regagnèrent la résidence de Blaine où chacun s'installa sur le canapé. Blaine allait bien mieux, ses larmes ne coulèrent plus, il avait juste était transporté par la beauté et la magnificence de la musique. Rachel qui, avait commandé des pizzas réceptionner la commande posant les pizzas sur la table basse.

- Blaine ça va ? Demanda Kurt. Pendant que celui-ci prenait ses cachets.

- Oui ça va, je suis désolé si vous avez était touché par mes musiques mais elles sont si belles, et très émouvante.

- Tu ne l'as pas chanté parce que lundi tu…

- Non. Répondit Blaine coupant ainsi Kurt. C'est une chanson magnifique personne ne peut allez contre. Je ne savais pas quelles musiques chanté, enfin si j'ai plein d'idée, mais je devais garder mes idées pour samedi au Night Club, et pour les régionales si le Conseil des Warblers les votent.

- Ils les voteront ne t'en fais pas. Assura Kurt.

- Bon on s'en fout de votre chorale qui est encore en course, Blaine tu prends quoi ? Demanda niaisement Rachel.

- Euh, la simple juste une part… S'il te plait.

- Ok bah t'en voilà deux et tu les manges.

Ils mangèrent leurs pizzas tranquillement dans une ambiance un peu moins silique et bien plus cordiale et amusante. Commentant ainsi le match de football américain qui était diffusé sur la chaine sportive pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons, sauf de Kurt évidemment.

- Bon sinon, tu es sûr Kurt, demain journée chacun de son côté ? Demanda Rachel.

- Oui, j'ai, j'ai besoin de parler avec Blaine et de sortir qu'avec lui toute une journée, nous avons certaines choses à revoir lui et moi.

- Hein ? S'étonna Blaine.

- En gros, il veut faire une journée niant niant romantique et après que vous couchiez sur le sable de la plage. Rétorqua Santana.

- Ah non pas sur le sable, c'est bien trop dégueulasse oui. Répliqua immédiatement Kurt mangeant sa pizza.

- Heureusement qu'après, samedi soir on va tous faire la fête !

- Oui c'est sûr Rachel, d'ailleurs Brittany et toi, Santana vous pouvez rester dormir là samedi soir au cas où…

- Ouais merci car je me sentirais pas spécialement capable d'aller jusqu'à chez moi… Râla la latina.

- Les licornes nous auraient emportés jusqu'à la maison ou Lord Tubbington nous aurait gentiment mit dans le lit et…

- Tais-toi Brittany, putain j'ai l'impression que tu fumes parfois… Oh ça me saoule. Râla une nouvelle fois, encore et comme toujours, Santana.

Se laissant distraire par la télévision et les gentils culs des footballeurs, les filles se mirent à regarder le match, malgré leur faible connaissance dans le monde du sport, elle regardait pour juste, matée les joueurs. Une fois le match finit, les filles partirent, Finn rejoint Rachel qui était parti ce couché, et les garçons montèrent à l'étage pour dormir.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit Kurt éteignant la lumière.

Laissant ainsi faire la nuit, son travail, les endormir et les reposer en toute tranquillité avant la belle journée qui s'annoncent pour eux, une journée sous le signe du bonheur, de la joie et de folie inoubliable. Succombant bien plus vite que Kurt, Blaine lui fut rapidement emporté dans les bras de Morphée, ayant sa tête contre le torse de Kurt qu'il enroula le long de ses bras, pressant son propre torse contre le flanc de Kurt. Lui qui, caressa la chevelure du bouclé pouvant percevoir quelques grognements de satisfaction dans son sommeil puis, cessa de jouer avec les bouclettes de Blaine tombant lui aussi, dans les bras de Morphée à son tour pour le restant de la nuit, sans aucune perturbation nocturne ou quoi que ce soit d'autres pouvant rompre ce doux moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, Rachel et Finn se dépêchèrent de se laver et partirent à un évènement non loin d'Ocean City, préférant participer à un festival que de chercher de nouvelles partitions pour le Glee Club. Les filles restèrent tranquille chez elles, commençant peu à peu à faire le tri de leurs affaires pour leurs retours à Lima.

Du côté des garçons qui se réveillèrent paisiblement, partant sous la douche et s'empressant de partir dans la rue commerçante. C'était un beau jour pour eux, se retrouvant enfin seul, totalement seul, coupé du monde comme lors de leur venue ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour hommes, Topman, une marque qu'apprécie grandement le bouclé pour la beauté de ses blazers.

- Tu veux qu'on y rentre ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais si ça ne te gêne pas…

- Bah non, allez on y va rho.

Ils pénétrèrent la boutique et Kurt assister à des sélections draconiennes mais vraiment flashait tendance, étonner du prix si bas des blazers, si classe, et citadin, par spécialement cérémonieux mais Citadin, c'était vraiment des tarifs peut élever. Kurt, observa le bouclé chercher des sélections et en sélectionnant trois, puis en reposa un. Kurt, attrapa discrètement celui qu'il venait pourtant d'essayer quelques minutes plus tôt et qui lui allait si bien, c'était décidé, Kurt lui payerai ce blazer.

Blaine fit la transaction bancaire et ne remarqua pas que Kurt était à l'autre caisse pour un achat, ce n'est que quand ils sortent de la boutique et qu'il vit Kurt avec un paquet qu'il se posait des questions. Ils marchèrent passants devant une bijouterie où Kurt regarda les gourmettes.

- Kurt, j'ai oubliais ma carte d'identité a la boutique tu ne veux pas je t'en supplie y retourner si ça se trouve elle est tombé dans un rayon… S'exclama Blaine d'une voix paniqué.

- Oui, j'y cours tu m'attends là ?

- Oui, merci Kurt.

Il regarda son homme partir vers la boutique Topman et en profita pour entrer dans la bijouterie et demandait à faire graver la gourmette.

- Enlever simplement deux maillons, ses bras sont plus petit que les miens. S'exclama Blaine au bijoutier qui la passa a son bras.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'y grave ?

- Klaine, until my dying day.

- Très bien. Venez d'ici une heure ou deux et elle sera prête.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

Blaine sortit de la bijouterie quelques minutes avant Kurt de la boutique Topman.

- Désolé je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

- Pas grave elle était dans ma poche en fin de compte.

- Oh, bon on peut continuer ? Demande Kurt prenant la main du bouclé.

- Ouais, tu veux qu'on aille ou ?

- Tu crois qu'on peut monter au sommet du phare ?

- Bah ouais j'y suis déjà allez l'an dernier, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

- Oh que oui.

- Alors, suis-moi. Lui dit Blaine resserrant son étreinte auprès de Kurt.

Ils prirent la direction du port, et du phare notamment, la plage n'était plus qu'une simple plage, remplie que de quelques parasols et serviettes, la scène et la grande roue n'étaient plus là. Les terrasses qui diminuèrent en intensité et en densité de population. Ils s'approchèrent enfin du phare dont ils font en premièrement, le tour puis, poussèrent la porte du grand bloc de béton armé et prirent les escaliers en colimaçon.

- Oh mon Dieu jamais on va y arriver au sommet. Râla Kurt.

- Si, seulement pense à autre chose que le sommet et le bas on en est à la moitié, courage, Kurt. Lui dit d'une voix motivante le bouclé juste derrière lui.

- Mais j'ai le vertige…

- Alors ne pense à rien, pense juste à la journée qu'on est en train de passer, pense à nous et à rien d'autres.

Kurt écouta attentivement les paroles de Blaine et il arriva au sommet bien plus rassuré et plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Kurt avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la peur du vide l'envahissait. Blaine, ressentant sa peur, s'approcha de Kurt, se mettant derrière lui et le serra en prenant appui sur son torse, posant ainsi sa tête contre son épaule.

- Ouvre les yeux, Kurt tu ne risques rien.

Kurt, respira un grand coup et ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux, émerveiller de la vue, et de la beauté d'Ocean City vue de cet angle, il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une énième photo pour son compte Instagram.

- Blaine, c'est magnifique…

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'on aille au phare, sinon je t'aurais dis non. Lui dit-il se desserrant de son Kurt.

- Non. Reste près de moi.

- D'accord.

Ils restèrent là-haut de longue, très longue minute à observer le paysage et la beauté du New-Jersey, cette région des Etats-Unis, si mal réputé, pour sa pauvreté ou ses quartiers miteux, Ocean City était la preuve vivante que le New-Jersey est une région magnifique. Le clocher de l'église de la ville se mit à retentir indiquant qu'il était maintenant deux heures de l'après-midi. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent du phare, Blaine passant devant pour rassurer Kurt, et finirent par se diriger dans un restaurant du centre-ville pour prendre leurs repas.

- Euh, j'ai une course à faire tu restes là, commande pour nous deux, je reviens.

- Mais ou tu… Rho…

- Bonjour qu'est-ce-que je vous sers ?

- Le menu du jour pour deux s'il vous plait. Répondit Kurt à la serveuse essayant de voir ou était partit en courant le bouclé en vain.

Lorsque Blaine arriva à la bijouterie qui venait à peine de rouvrir, le bijoutier le reconnut aussitôt et alla chercher le coffret. Il ouvrit la boîte devant Blaine qui était émerveillé du résultat.

- Wow, c'est magnifique… Il va adorer. Merci beaucoup…

- Cela vous fera 2589 dollars et 29 cents s'il vous plait.

- Euh, pardon ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui, ça reste un bijou de valeur…

- Bon bah… Ok heureusement qu'il me reste encore de l'argent… Par Carte.

- Une gold… A votre âge ? Je peux avoir une pièce d'identité ?

- Oui, tenez. Le lui donna Blaine avec son permis en supplément.

- Ok, c'est bon.

- Merci, bonne journée.

- Au revoir.

Satisfait de son achat, mais pas spécialement du prix onéreux, Blaine retourna auprès de Kurt pour se restaurer et ainsi, prendre ses cachets, Kurt le voyant venir avec une poche, comprit qu'il était parti lui offrir quelque chose mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrira ce soir.

- Oh c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Quelque chose que tu n'ouvriras que ce soir.

- Rho…

- Bah comme moi et ta poche à tes pieds, voilà tout. Lui sourie le bouclé.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Bon on fait quoi cet après-midi ?

- J'avais pensé à se baigner, faire bronzette, bref un truc simple mais tranquille. Lui dit Blaine parlant la bouche pleine.

- Oh ouais je n'y vois rien contre.

Blaine lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse, prenant sa main reposant sur la table qu'il serra dans la sienne, le temps du repas, tout le long du repas avant de partir payer et de se rendre à la plage pour l'après-midi.

Les filles venaient de terminer la totalité du tri de leurs affaires, pouvant s'accorder une pause pour souffler enfin. Brittany mourrait d'envie d'aller au spectacle de cheerleading qui avait lieu à la ville voisine mais n'osait guère en parler à Santana, totalement dans les rangements. Ce n'est que quand la latina tomba sur un prospectus de l'évènement qu'elle demanda à Brittany si elle voulait s'y rendre.

- J'en rêverais, je n'ose juste pas te le demander car c'est loin…

- Ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes il fallait me le dire… Bon bah va fermer les fenêtres des chambres et on y part maintenant avant de tout raté. Râla Santana à cause de la timidité de sa petite-amie.

Montant dans leurs voitures et prit la direction de ce festival. C'était justement à cet évènement que s'était rendue Finn et Rachel et pour leurs plus grands plaisirs ils y trouvèrent un magasin de musique également avec des centaines de partitions, dont ils en prirent une bonne dizaine pour le glee Club, finalement, une nouvelle destination mais où ils trouvèrent leurs bonheurs initiaux. Logeant les marchands ambulants ils tombèrent nez à nez avec… Brittany et Santana.

- Tiens qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ici ?

- Bah comme toi et Finn, on fait passer le temps, à force on fait vite le tour à Ocean City même si c'est un endroit sympas…

- Oui voilà et puis bon un évènement comme celui-ci c'est sympas à voir. En conclue Rachel.

- Exactement pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi… Lâcha Santana.

C'est maintenant, tous les quatre qu'ils avancèrent vers le spectacle des cheerleaders du lycée de la ville, effectuant un spectacle hors du commun sur des chars et dans les airs, sur les toits même des immeubles, quelque chose de très impressionnant qui surprit tout le monde. Finn se chargea de prendre les photos pour les filles, et fit une trentaine de photos d'eux, avec barbes-à-papa, réglisses, et dans les manèges pour enfants. L'ambiance était festive.

À Ocean City, ou plus précisément sur sa longue plage de plus en plus déserte, les garçons se baignèrent tranquillement alors que le soleil entra en phase de ce couché. L'eau se refroidissait peu à peu, mais ils firent que nager, encore et encore. S'amuser doucement mais s'amuser, de façon à être toujours chaud et passer un agréable moment. Alors que les lèvres de Kurt devinèrent de plus en plus violette et tremblèrent malgré les nombreux baisers qu'il reçut, s'étant arrêté se comptait au quatre-vingt-quatorzième.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non allons au moins sur le sable, je ne veux pas qu'on finit maintenant cette journée.

- Ok. Répondit simplement le bouclé prenant Kurt dans ses bras, courant vers leurs serviettes qu'ils avaient été cherché chez eux peu avant d'aller se baigner.

Blaine, frotta le bouclé tout tremblant et lui donna son tee shirt en supplément pour qu'il se réchauffe. Restant toujours prêt de lui, continuant à le frotter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit totalement réchauffé et que ses lèvres redeviennent rouges, couleur normale.

- Tu sais c'est bon Blaine…

- Ah, merci car je commençais à avoir les doigts engourdit. Lui dit le bouclé s'allongeant sur le dos, le ventre à l'air.

Kurt passa sa main sur le torse musclé et légèrement poilu de son Blaine. Caressant avec amusement ses poils.

- Ah tu les aimes hein Sexy ?

- Ouais ! Là c'est très bien, après tu en as trop et c'est chiant… S'exclama Kurt posant ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé.

Ils restèrent allonger sur le sable de longues, très longues minutes, regardant les vagues, les oiseaux et le ciel devenant de plus en plus rouge oranger sombré dans un bleu sombre étoilé. Alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Les filles et Finn se restaurèrent au mac Donald le plus proche. Finissant ainsi la soirée ensemble se faisant pété le ventre, comme dirait si bien Brittany à Lord Tubbington.

Les garçons quittèrent la plage pour se rendre à un restaurant à quelques pas de là. Blaine revêtit sa chemise denim sans son tee shirt puisque Kurt l'avait en supplément de son tee shirt. La nuit dominait maintenant toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis, plongeant ainsi les garçons dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les bougies anti moustique et les lampadaires de la ville.

- Blaine tu vas payer chère en venant ici… Tu n'aurais pas plus…

- Tient, c'est pour toi, Kurt. Lui dit timidement Blaine sortant son paquet cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce-que…

- Bah ouvre.

Kurt ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une boîte longue et fine, rouge bordeaux, qu'il ouvrit donnant sur un tissu en satin blanc où reposait sur un pied une gourmette en argent gravé. Kurt s'empressa de lire la gravure.

- Klaine until my dying day… Avec un cœur… Blaine… C'est… Wow je, n'en ai pas les mots… Excuse-moi… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante s'essuyant les yeux.

- Ouvre le tiens maintenant. S'empressa de lui donner Kurt pour calmer ses larmes.

Blaine ouvrit en vitesse et vit le pantalon et son blazer violet avec les chaussures pailletées que Blaine avait remarquées dans le magasin. Il connaissait l'exactitude du tarif.

- Kurt… Tu as payé une fortune pour m'offrir tout ça… Tu…

- Je t'aime, Blaine tout comme je sais le prix que tu as mis pour cette gourmette et encore sans comptais la gravure. J'en ai rien à faire du prix, tant que cela te plait à toi, tant que tu aimes ce que je suis pour toi, tant que tu aimes ce que je t'offre c'est tout ce qui compte, l'argent, le prix ne compte pas.

Blaine lui sourit prenant sa main pour lui mettre la gourmette sur son poignet gauche, lié directement à son cœur.

- Parce que comme ça, quand on sera de retour chez nous, et qu'on ne dormira pas ensemble, qu'on sera séparer. Je serais là, avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive cette gourmette symbolise notre amour éternelle, et… Ma présence à tout jamais auprès de toi. Kurt, je t'aime tellement…

Les garçons s'embrassent fougueusement devant les autres convives du restaurant qu'importent les regards ou les admirations, ils s'embrasseraient, encore et encore. Kurt rompt le baiser pour lui faire signe de se rendre à l'intérieur pour payer, rentrer vite déposer les affaires et faire une dernière balade sur la plage. Rien qu'eux. Sortant du restaurant faisant signe à Kurt que tout était enfin réglé, ils se dirigèrent vers la résidence pour y déposer leurs affaires, repartant aussitôt avec une sacoche où s'y trouva une serviette, préservatifs et lubrifiants, en direction de la plage marchant au pied de l'eau que la force des vagues mouilla.

Se tenant la main, s'échangeant des regards, regardant également l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel, Blaine repensait à ce que lui avait Kurt auparavant, cette étoile, c'est sa mère. Sa mère qui veillait sur lui. Il lui montra du doigt, et vit le sourire émerveillé de Kurt se dessiner peu à peu sur son visage. Blaine se détacha de la main de Kurt se mettant en face de lui et sauta aussitôt sur ses lèvres provoquant un gémissement étouffé de Kurt qui enroulent ses bras autour de la nuque du bouclé.

- Personne n'est là on peut s'en donner à cœur joie, tu as juste à me dire un mot, Sexy.

- Tais-toi et continue. Lui répondit sèchement Kurt dévorant à nouveau les lèvres du bouclé.

Kurt, déboutonna la chemise denim de Blaine hautant en suivant ses deux tee shirt. Le bouclé descendit ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire et du cou de Kurt. Y glissant de tendres baisers, caressant ses cheveux et posant maintenant ses lèvres sur son épaule. Blaine, se mit à genoux dans le sable embrassant les pectoraux de Kurt, jouant ainsi avec les mamelons qu'il mit en bouche attendant qu'ils durcissent par l'excitation pour y mettre des coups de langue ce qui fit trembler les jambes de Kurt.

- Blaine…

- T'aime quand je fais ça hein ? Grogna Blaine.

- Hmmm… Se mordilla les lèvres, Kurt.

- Et si je fais ça. S'exclama Blaine continuant de jouer avec les tétons de Kurt mais plaça une main contre ses fesses.

- Owww… Retire-moi ça tout de suite. Ordonna Kurt ne tenant plus en place.

Blaine poussa tendrement Kurt sur le sable qui se releva pour placer la serviette au sol et s'allongea dessus. À peine chose faite que le bouclé le lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Couvrant son torse de tendre baiser et de mains baladeuses. Blaine joua maintenant avec le nombril de Kurt.

- Blaine… Ow… Mhm…

Il hauta le bas de Kurt et pressa son érection dans sa main, regardant les yeux de Kurt se fermait pendant qu'il se mord les lèvres. Blaine remonta une dernière toujours en pressant Kurt, lui glissant un dernier baiser, et redescendit baissant son boxer et caressa le scrotum et prit son érection en main effectuant des va et vient tendre.

- Tu vas trop lentement… Blaine accélère… Soupira d'excitation Kurt.

Blaine fut encore mieux et la mit en bouche suçant le bout et descendit progressivement sa bouche jusqu'au bout. Kurt prit Blaine par les cheveux et accentua le mouvement se va et vient, quitte à étouffer un petit peu Blaine qui fit d'étranges bruit due au mélange de sa salive et du liquide séminal de Kurt. Blaine tenta de reprendre sa respiration par le nez, mais fit empêcher par l'excitation de Kurt qui pressa de plus en plus sa tête contre son érection, Blaine dut poser sa main contre l'abdomen de Kurt pour que celui-ci comprenne et laissa le bouclé se dégager.

- Blaiiiine… Hanww….. Blaiiiiine… Gémissait Kurt.

- Ooh… Wow… Fouuu… Et bah… Sexy… Souriait Blaine essoufflé.

Blaine attrapa le pot de lubrifiant dans le sac et s'en mit sur les doigts, écartant l'entrejambe de Kurt qui posa ses pieds sur les épaules du bouclé, lui permettant un meilleur appui et une meilleure ouverte. Blaine caressa Kurt avant d'y mettre un premier doigt.

- Mhmmm… Encore ! Gémissait Kurt.

Blaine en entra un deuxième qu'il bougea tranquille en Kurt. Puis un troisième dont il attendit quelques instants pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter à la sensation, pendant ce temps Blaine couva des baisers l'abdomen de Kurt, et prit enfin un préservatif qu'il mit et entra en Kurt. Blaine prit son temps, et commença progressivement l'enchainement de va et vient en Kurt. L'appréhension de se faire prendre les exciter encore plus accélérant d'un rien leurs respirations.

- Kurt, détends-toi, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose tu es trop tendus… Murmura Blaine à son oreille.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai peur qu'on soit surpris.

Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le cou, remontant vers ses lèvres tout en caressant son érection avec une de ses mains. Kurt relâcha petit à petit ses muscles, permettant ainsi au bouclé d'entrer plus profondément en lui et d'ainsi, accentuez-les vas et vient. Kurt lui, caressa du bout de ses doigts les abdominaux du bouclé très proche de lui, posant son front contre le sien et accéléra de plus belles les vas et vient touchant la prostate de Kurt.

- Haanw…. Awwwwww…. Blaaaiiineeee… Gémissait fortement Kurt.

- Kuuurrrrrt… Grogna de plaisir Blaine qui continua encore plus fort et plus sèchement son coup contre la prostate.

- Blaaaiiineeee…. Awwwwww….

- Kuuurrrrrtt…. Grogna une nouvelle fois le bouclé prenant entre ses dents la lèvre basse de Kurt la tirant vers lui.

Blaine sentît qu'il se libérerait bientôt, mais il garda toute son énergie pour faire durer cet instant encore plus longtemps.

- Kuurrtt…. Kuuurrrrrt… Gémissait de plus en plus fort Blaine qui accéléra les vas et vient sur l'érection et en Kurt dont son scrotum ne cessa de claqué l'entrejambe.

- Ne te retiens pas… Blaaaiiineeee… Owww… Bl… Ewwww…. Cria de plaisir Kurt penchant sa tête en arrière sentant sa prostate frapper par Blaine, et sentit la libération de Blaine.

- K….Kuurrtt…. Lui dit Blaine qui vint de se dégager de lui, posant sa tête contre le torse de Kurt pour reprendre son souffle.

Kurt, prit les cheveux du bouclé dans ses mains exerçant un massage pendant que Blaine s'occupa de masturber Kurt, toujours avec sa tête poser contre son torse. La respiration de Kurt s'accentua, ses abdominaux se contractèrent de plus en plus, et Blaine fermi les yeux ouvrant un petit peu la bouche et laissa Kurt se libérer sur lui. Blaine avala sa salive, et le liquide de Kurt. Avant de se redresser vers le visage de son tendre, pour l'embrasser couvert encore d'un peu de son liquide sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, Sexy. Dit-il d'une voix essoufflé, ne s'étant pas essuyer le visage et sauta sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Mais on devrait rentrer on va se faire prendre à force…

- Hmm… C'est bien car je ne veux pas finir en taule… Soupira le bouclé qui venait de se nettoyer le visage avec ses doigts qu'il mit en bouche juste avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Kurt.

Ils se relevèrent et partirent en direction de la résidence, nue, qui n'était qu'à quelques petits mètres de là. La maison était vide, Rachel et Finn n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, ils laissèrent ainsi donc la porte d'entrée ouverte, mais eux partirent dans leurs chambres. Cette journée si romantique, si émouvante, si belle, si mémorable. Et surtout, cette nuit de folie. Faire l'amour sur la plage, revenir chez eux totalement nu et se coucher aussitôt se serrant l'un contre l'autre. De quoi pouvaient-ils rêver de mieux ?

Santana ramenait tout le monde, évitant ainsi à Berry et Hudson se faire le retour en transport en commun ou à pied. La nuit était maintenant bien entamée et ils étaient tous fatigués d'avoir passé une agréable soirée.

- Merci Santana pour cette soirée c'était vraiment sympas.

- Oh c'est toujours un plaisir d'engraisser la gorge de Berry et toi faire amplifier ta bouée.

- Ok… Même en pleine nuit tu restes très agréable… Déplora Finn.

- Je crois que Rachel s'est endormit… Murmura Brittany.

Finn détourna la tête, Santana regarda par le rétroviseur et ils remarquèrent qu'en effet, Rachel venait de s'endormir dans la voiture. Un silence envahissait la voiture qui fut rompue par la radio que Brittany mit en route à un très faible volume pour ne pas la réveiller. Santana continua de s'approcher d'Océan City qui n'était plus qu'à quelques rues d'ici. Passant maintenant devant le centre-ville et leurs terrasses désertiques.

Le véhicule transportant les quatre amis arrivèrent enfin devant la résidence d'été des Anderson. Santana ne coupant pas le moteur déposa Finn et Rachel, qui eut du mal à sortir la jeune fille sans la réveiller.

- Allez, bonne nuit vous deux et surtout ne lui cogne pas la tête à l'entrée déjà qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose dedans. Ironisa la latina.

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais…

- Et non… Soupira Santana.

- Allez, merci et bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Merci toi aussi.

Santana reprit la route pour s'arrêter quelques secondes après juste derrière, où se trouvait sa résidence à elle et Brittany. Finn rentra dans la maison, fermant à clef derrière lui et monta Rachel qui dormait encore dans ses bras, dans leurs chambres dont il la posa habiller dans le lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard à ses côtés.

Les filles descendirent de la voiture avec leur lot de la fête foraine et du spectacle qu'elles posèrent sur la table dans l'entrée, fermant derrière eux la porte et partant en direction de leur chambre se changer et se mettre au lit. Ce vendredi, ou chaque couple était seul, fut une excellente idée de la part de Kurt, chacun à plus profiter de son couple, de son bonheur d'être seul avec la personne aimante. Kurt a passé une journée inoubliable auprès de Blaine, et surtout folle. Finn et Rachel eux se sont retrouvé seuls jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi ne pouvant faire beaucoup de choses mais passer du temps en compagnie de Brittany et Santana, sans les garçons les a finalement rapproché et se sont drôlement amusés.

Chaque couple trouva son compte à avoir passé une journée seule, ce dernier plaisir intime, cette intimité si voulu par Kurt pour passer du temps seul avec son Blaine, sa vie, avant de passer un week-end à cent à l'heure et ne pas avoir une seconde à eux, car pris par l'engouement de la fête et dés au revoir à venir. L'Ohio se rapprocha d'eux, alors qu'Ocean City… S'éloignèrent heures par heure

Au petit matin, Blaine se dégagea du lit rapidement, fermant doucement le rideau de chambre pour que le soleil n'éblouisse pas Kurt, mettant un sous-vêtement et un pantalon de sport et il descendit dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner. La maison, bien calme soit-elle permit ainsi à Blaine de préparer le plateau petit-déjeuner, de faire coulé du café et prendre sa douche, sans réveiller qui que ce soit. Repartant vers la cuisine pour prendre le café qu'il versa dans un bol de porcelaine de couleur blanche, avec un complément d'un croissant, d'un pain au chocolat, de spéculoos, de trois petits pains tartinés de confitures. Prenant ses médicaments avant de faire couler sa propre tasse de café qu'il posa sur le plateau également, c'est avec une grande précaution qu'il s'engagea dans l'escalier partant en direction de sa chambre là, ou, Kurt dormait encore comme un enfant. La porte, n'étant qu'entrebâillé s'ouvrit à l'aide de son pied. Il posa le plateau sur un siège trônant dans la chambre, ouvrit le rideau pour y faire entrer la luminosité éclatante du soleil, et il monta sur le lit.

- Bonjour Sexy, il est l'heure de se lever. Dit-il à son oreille avant de mordillé son lobe et de lui faire quelques papouilles dans le cou qui le chatouillèrent.

- Mhmmm… Blaine il est encore tôt… Arrête je n'aime pas ça dès le matin… Marmonna d'une faible voix Kurt encore endormit.

- Je t'ai préparé amoureusement le plus merveilleux et délicieux petit-déjeuner et, je serais vraiment blessé que tu le refuses.

- Oh… Quel genre de déjeuner ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- En tout cas ça c'est le supplément. Le lui dit Blaine s'amusant à faire des appels d'air dégageant quelques bruits de pets due à ses lèvres et l'air qu'il expira, chatouillant ainsi Kurt.

- Blaiiiinee… Je … Rhaaa…. Arrête pitié arrête !

Le bouclé qui était maintenant monté sur Kurt arrêta cette adorable torture, penchant sa tête sur la gauche avec un petit sourire que Kurt lui rendit.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit naturellement Blaine se levant pour prendre le plateau.

- Je t'ai… Hein... ? Tu as vraiment fais ça tout seul ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah ouais, hup fait moi une place, merci.

Blaine se posa en position assise au côté de Kurt, posant le plateau sur les jambes de son Sexy qui venait de se redresser également. Kurt mangea les diverses choses que le bouclé avait gentiment prit la peine de mettre dans le plateau, passer au four croissant, pain au chocolat pour les rendre meilleurs et plus moelleux.

- Tu n'avais pas à me faire tout ça tu sais…

- Kurt, arrête un peu ! Te faire ton petit-déjeuner m'a fait plaisir.

- Non mais, la gourmette hier, le restaurant cher… Te levé tôt pour me faire ça, c'est un peu trop tu ne crois pas ?

- Rien n'est trop pour la personne que j'aime. S'empressa de répliquait le bouclé s'approchant des lèvres de Kurt remplis de petite miettes de pain et de confitures. Profitant de l'occasion pour le lui léché la confiture sur ses douces lèvres.

Kurt se laissa dévorer ses lèvres, soufflant sur le visage du bouclé qui dévora encore et toujours ses douces lèvres, sucrés de confitures. Rachel qui s'était réveillé et entendit du bruit venant de leur chambre mais dans des bruits suspects entra sans frapper.

- Kurt je… Oh pardonne-moi-je… Dit-elle embarrassée refermant la porte les laissant profiter de leur intimité.

Blaine n'avait guère prêté attention à la brunette, préférant s'attarder sur le visage de son Sexy dont il ne quitta plus un seul instant. Ce n'est que lorsque, Kurt le lui caressa le dos que le baiser fut rompu.

- J'aimerais finir ce petit-déjeuner qui t'a prit du temps, même si tes lèvres sont…

- A croquer ? Se demanda Blaine coupant ainsi la parole à Kurt.

- Ouais, voilà !

- Quand je vois cette confiture sur toi, sur tes lèvres… Hm ça me donne envie d'autres choses… Ouhh Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ! Le lui dit Blaine fronçant ses sourcils prenant une tête digne d'Uma Thurman.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es acharné hein ! Riait Kurt.

- Oh oui… Hier, j'ai eu droit a quelque chose de mieux, mais…

- Quoi ? Tu préfère la confiture à mon… ?

- Non je n'ai pas dis ça ! Hurla de rire Blaine qui se prit un coussin en pleine tête. Hé ne me frappe pas !

- Toi en revanche tu ne peux pas te rebeller sinon tu fais tout tomber… C'est dommage hein.

- Mange. Râla le bouclé avec un large sourire.

D'en bas, Rachel qui fut maintenant en compagnie de Finn qui l'entrelaça le long de ses bras sirotant son café, écouta sans vraiment écouter la conversation des garçons à l'étage, n'entendant pratiquement que leurs rires.

- Tu crois qu'ils… ?

- Non Finn ils seraient plus bruyant je pense. Hey Salut Kurt ça va ?

- Laisse-moi le temps d'aller me doucher et j'arrive, Rachel.

Blaine descend les escaliers torse nu, avec le plateau en bazar, tout était mangé. Il posa le tout dans l'évier faisant la vaisselle de sa tasse et du bol de Kurt, jetant le reste.

- Bah on ne dit pas bonjour ? S'étonna Rachel remarquant qu'il était dans son nuage.

- Oh, euh pardon Rachel, ça va ? Salut Finn.

- Salut. Lui dit Finn.

Rangeant la vaisselle, il partit se poser à la terrasse sous ce grand soleil matinale, suivi de près par Rachel et Finn qui prirent place à ses côtés.

- En forme pour ce soir ?

- Oh euh, ouais impec et vous ?

- Nous aussi, on à passer une superbe journée hier, on a été rejoins par les filles c'était cool.

- Oh, tant que vous vous êtes amusés ça va.

- Oui, et toi ? Avec Kurt… Demanda Rachel.

- Oh euh, on s'est offert des cadeaux, on a été au phare, restaurant, ballade, voilà quoi.

- Voilà quoi… Répéta Finn.

- Bah après le reste de la soirée ne te regarde pas. Se justifia le bouclé partant sur la défensive.

- Il y avait du sable un peu partout cette nuit dans l'escalier me dîtes pas que… Suspecta la brunette.

- Attends, tu inspecte la maison maintenant ? S'étonna le bouclé très gêné.

- Oh c'est mignon, vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre au moins ? Demanda Finn.

- J'ai pris K… Et mais ce n'est pas cordiale de demander ça tu es ignoble… S'exaspéra le bouclé comprenant ou voulait en venir Finn.

- Tu t'es juste grillé tout seul… Le lui dit Rachel, fixant Finn avec un grand sourire.

- Je, euh… Enfoiré va ! Le lui dit Blaine frappant son épaule.

Kurt, descendit un peu plus tard de la salle de bain rejoignant ainsi Blaine et ses amis à la terrasse. Ils affichaient une petite mine, la nuit fut courte, mais tout ça en valait la peine. Ils restèrent là, sur cette terrasse à observer les mouvements sur la plage, de plus en plus déserte, cette désertification qui ne cessait de leur faire rappeler que les vacances c'est presque fini. Ce rappel à l'ordre qui gâcha bien souvent tout à chaque fois, mais pas aujourd'hui, ils avaient bien trop apprécié la journée de la veille pour se laisser submerger par les souvenirs ou autres sujets démoralisateurs.

Pendant ce temps, à Lima, Burt partit chez les Anderson, la mère de Blaine le lui avait donné rendez-vous afin de parler un peu de leurs enfants, lorsque, Burt se rendit pour la première fois à la propriété, il comprit le caractère et le style vestimentaire de sa mère et de son fils. Accueillit dans le salon de réception du manoir.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu stressée je dois vous avouer… Être loin de mon fils si longtemps c'est bien la première fois, sachant qu'il va être hospitalisé et peut-être opéré dans quelques jours, me stresse énormément. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de m'y rendre. Dit-elle ne cessant de toucher ses mains.

- Ce qui se comprend, moi aussi j'aimerais bien rejoindre Kurt, c'est la première fois qu'il part seul, si loin et je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelle vous savez…

- Nous sommes deux, j'envoie quelques messages et mail à Blaine mais il y répond toujours bien après voir, oublie même de me répondre c'est agaçant.

- Enfin bref ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fais venir.

- Je me doute que la raison est bien plus importante.

- C'est exact, voilà euh par où commencer… Nos enfants sont très proches.

- Ils s'aiment oui. Rajouta Burt.

- Oui, et j'ai peur que passer autant de temps tout les deux n'est accentuer leurs sentiments.

- C'est quasi-certain.

- Laissez-moi finir je vous prie.

- Désolé…

- Avez-vous imaginez leurs réactions lorsque nous leur interdirons de passer la totalité de leurs soirées ensemble ? Leurs interdire des week-ends ?

- Kurt est mon seul fils, je n'ai jamais eu à faire sa a quelqu'un, c'est la première fois que Kurt est amoureux de quelqu'un, donc je n'imagine pas désolé.

- Moi si. Avant Blaine, j'ai eu Cooper, qui maintenant n'est plus là voyez-vous, et je me souviens lorsqu'il y a quelques années maintenant, Cooper était tombé amoureux et qu'il avait été également à Ocean City seul avec sa petite-amie de l'époque. Lorsque j'ai du lui imposer des conditions, celles de notre règlement ce qui va de soit, mon fils à changer et il est devenue plus renfermer.

- En conclusion ? Car ce n'est pas que votre vie ne m'intéresse pas mais je préfèrerais que vous en veniez au fait.

- Oui, je vous prie de m'excuser. Blaine à souffert a l'école avant d'aller a la Dalton, il est donc plus sensible que Cooper, et nos conversations se résume qu'à une seule et unique chose, votre fils. J'ai peur que si j'impose mes règles, il finit par se renfermer et ne plus me parler comme avant, alors je voulais vous en parler à vous, savoir comment vous allez faire avec Kurt.

Burt écoutait attentivement les mots de Mrs Anderson s'enregistrant dans sa tête, cherchant quoi lui répondre. Après tout il n'est pas son mari, mais elle se sent si seule… Cette solitude profonde se ressent à des kilomètres, qu'à chaque appel de détresse de cette pauvre femme, il ne pouvait résister, et c'est encore le cas. Il était avec elle, à écouter ses mœurs et ses anxiétés. Ce qui n'est pas spécialement la chose qu'il aimait entendre, les paroles de Kurt lorsqu'il était à McKinley lui suffisaient amplement pour entendre de l'anxiété ou quoi que ce soit.

- Et bien, quand Kurt me demandera si Blaine peut venir je dirais oui. Quand Kurt me demandera s'il peut venir chez vous, je lui dirais oui. Je n'interdirais pas mon fils d'être heureux et de rendre une autre personne heureuse. Si nous avions voulu avoir des règles respectés nous n'aurions simplement pas due les envoyer tout seul en vacances loin de nous. Maintenant il est trop tard, on peut espérer que la routine de vivre tout les jours ensemble sous le même toit les ait lassé, mais connaissant mon fils comme je le connais…

- Ils se seront encore plus rapprochés l'un à l'autre. Soupira la mère du bouclé coupant ainsi donc la parole du père de Kurt.

- Voilà.

Elle se leva prenant place sur le canapé Louis Philippe trônant devant celui de Burt. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire et trouvèrent enfin les mots.

- Vous dîtes cela car Blaine est malade ?

- En partie ouais.

- Vous êtes donc à le jugé sur sa santé… S'exaspéra la mère.

- Pas du tout, mais malgré sa détermination et sa force, on ne sait pas l'avenir qui lui ait réservé, le meilleurs nous espérons tous. Mais nous ne sommes pas son cancer, ni médecin. Ce gosse doit profiter à fond de la vie, il à trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprend, quelqu'un qui a des similitudes avec lui, je ne sais pas si cela durera cette relation mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'au lieu de se prendre la tête, nous, parents à imposer des restrictions à nos enfants qui sont totalement mature et indépendant, pourquoi freiner leurs bonheurs qui peut s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre ?

Burt se leva du canapé se dirigeant vers la sortie du manoir se retournant une dernière fois vers la mère de Blaine.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez avec votre fils, mais il sera toujours le bienvenue chez moi, et aucune règle ne lui sera imposé chez moi, et mon fils n'aura aucune règle. Qu'ils profitent c'est tout. Au revoir Mrs Anderson.

Burt espéra encore et toujours pour la guérison de Blaine, mais il a subi lui-même les traitements d'un cancer, il s'est ce que peut penser Blaine au fond de lui-même, la peur de mourir et de n'avoir rien fait dans sa vie. Alors si hélas, le cancer devait un jour l'emporter sur le jeune homme, et bien qu'il profite du temps qui lui est accordé sur Terre, avec Kurt.

C'est ainsi qu'il quitta le manoir des Anderson, laissant la mère à nouveau seule, sans son mari, avec personne à qui parler, la laissant totalement seul sur des mots poignants. Imaginer si Blaine ne gagnait pas ce combat. Ces mots si lourds alors que peut-être une porte de sortie pour son fils s'ouvrait peu à peu à lui dans les jours à venir, cette anxiété regagna son métabolisme, la mettant dans un état de stresser mais au fond d'elle-même, savait que Burt n'avait pas le moindre du monde tord. Laisser profiter Blaine de sa jeunesse, car il est jeune, et car il est malade, et malgré tout il n'est pas à l'abri de chuter ou quoi que ce soit. Alors que la vie lui soit longue ou courte, n'a-t-il pas droit au bonheur que lui-même s'accorde ?

Les amis partirent rejoindre les filles à la cabane à frite où ils avaient mangé pour la première fois, non loin du kiosque CrabVille. Blaine, Kurt, Santana et Brittany se placèrent à la même place qu'il y a quelques semaines, ils l'avaient fait exprès et, recommandèrent la même chose, sauf Blaine.

- Je vais vous prendre une salade mais avec un supplément de nuggets s'il vous plait, et oh euh deux muffins chocolat-vanille !

- Ah cool tu reprends presque pareil mais avec du solide. S'enthousiasma Kurt.

Rachel et Finn prirent hamburger et frites comme tout le monde sauf Brittany, préférant les potatoes. Et mangèrent tranquillement sous ce soleil surplombant la ville.

- Et mais tes lunettes rose tu les as eut ou ? Demanda Finn. Elle m'intrigue.

- Oh euh, sur internet, je l'ai ait aussi en jaune, noir et d'autres colories, c'est sympas je te passerais le site si tu veux. S'exclama Blaine parlant la bouche pleine.

- Oh, non ça ne m'irait pas mais j'aime beaucoup.

- Ouais c'est vrai c'est un style à toi, c'est ton étiquette ça ! Ajouta Rachel.

La bande d'amis était très fatigués, ils s'étaient tous couché si tardivement, et debout si tôt… Comment tiendraient-ils lors de la soirée ? Santana agacée de voir ses bâillements se leva de sa chaise.

- Bon tu sais quoi Lady Hummel ? On va tous finir de foutue repas et on va allez crécher gentiment chez ton parfait gay à tes côtés pour se reposer et être en forme ce soir.

- Oh oui, dormir, encore et toujours ! Supplia Rachel.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'est couché tard…. Rajouta Finn.

Blaine, regarda Kurt, comme tous le firent jusque là, finissant d'avaler son muffins.

- Ouais, ce serait bien qu'on dorme car pour l'instant ma chimio ne m'a pas tapé sur la gueule et j'aimerais dormir pour me reposer pleinement et profiter de cette nuit.

- Bon bah ok, on paie et on rentre… Soupira Kurt.

Rachel alla payer, pour une fois que ce n'est pas Blaine qui paya le repas, celui-ci n'y voyait rien contre, malgré qu'il en ait les moyens, toujours financer l'agace un peu, surtout avec la somme qu'il à dépenser pour Kurt hier. Ils partirent ainsi donc, tous ensemble en direction de la résidence d'été des Anderson pour s'accorder une sieste.

Santana s'accorda la sieste sur la terrasse dans les sièges d'extérieur tandis que Kurt, Blaine, Rachel et Finn eux choisissent leurs chambres à l'étage. Trouvant tout de même difficilement le sommeil, le soleil tapait tellement sur la ville, que même en fermant les rideaux rien ne changeait guère, il fait jour et trouver le sommeil quand il fait jour, même avec une lourde fatigue, cela s'avère très compliqué. C'est donc après de longue et de très longues minutes que les couples s'endorment.

Les heures défilèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes endormirent, l'horloge tourne et les minutes sont torrides dans leurs têtes. C'est lorsqu'une brise d'air frais venant de la plage caressant les filles sur la terrasse, ce qui, les réveillèrent qu'elles remarquaient qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Il est vrai que manger à 3 : 15 pm et faire une sieste vers 4 :00pm, c'était certain qu'ils se réveilleraient tous assez tardivement. C'est donc en se précipitant que les filles sautèrent sur les lits à l'étage pour réveiller leurs amis, pour ainsi, partir au Night Club, mais avant passer par la case repas et traitement pour le bouclé.

Vers 9 :30pm, une fois que tout le monde fut enfin prêt, ils partirent en direction du Night Club à l'autre bout de la plage, au fin fond de la ville. Ils ne savaient guère vraiment à quoi s'attendre, aucune règle n'était donnée, simplement, s'amuser. Qu'importe de leurs états, ils s'en moquent complètement, ivres ou autres ils s'en moquent, c'est la dernière soirée entre eux, ils veulent la rendre inoubliable et, Blaine à bel et bien l'intention de s'amuser comme un dingue. La voiture s'approcha du Solange Night Club se garant sur le parking ne manquant pas de place, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit, un vacarme monstrueux, et du monde l'engorgeait. Obligeant les amis à crier mais trouvèrent une table au sol libre avec des fauteuils, Kurt et Blaine restèrent debout.

- Bon je vous sers quoi tous ? Hurla Blaine.

- Whisky Coca ! Dit Santana.

- Vodka ! Pour Finn.

- Tequila ! Hurla Brittany.

- Ok, et toi Kurt ?

- Je, Une limonade ça ira ! Hurla Kurt à son oreille.

- Oh Kurt ne veut pas boire bouuuh ! ! Hurlèrent ses amis.

- Long Island Ice Tea, et commande les bouteilles de vodka, tequila, whisky, et de Long Island !

- Wow… Bah… Ok ! Lui dit Blaine tapant son épaule allant chercher le tout, payant avec sa carte gold.

La musique tambourinant agacer Kurt, qui lorsqu'il voyait Blaine revenir avec autant de bouteilles et de verres, se demandait comment avait-il eut accès à tout ça alors qu'ils sont tous mineurs… Sûrement l'effet de sa carte bancaire… Blaine posa le tout sur la table, regardant ses amis enchaîner les verres de forts alcools.

- Blaine, j'ai envie de toiii ! Blaaaiiineeee ! Chialait Rachel dans les bras de Finn.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Rajouta Finn totalement ivre déjà avec Rachel.

- Moi je lui mettrais bien mon bras dans le… Qui m'a touché ?! Qui ? Hurla la latina se levant frappant le grand gaillard d'une quarantaine d'années juste derrière lui.

Kurt qui n'en était qu'à son quatrième verre de Long Island et Blaine sa quatrième bière, préféra y allez soft, attendant que Kurt soit ivre avant lui au cas où… Brittany prenant la bouteille de téquila l'agitant en l'air hurla.

- Téquila Paf ! Téquila Paf Party !

Attirant ainsi du monde autour d'elle. Beaucoup de personnes suivirent Brittany, y compris la bande. Elle s'allonge sur le bar et le barman s'occupa de placer le verre, le citron et le sucre. Une dizaine de personnes pas moins le lui firent une téquila paf sur son ventre. Santana aussi, elle en fit six et retourna s'assoir ayant la tête totalement en flamme. Kurt voulut essayer et en fit une tombant dans les bras de Blaine derrière lui, totalement hilare.

- Vas-y recommence c'est cool ! Hurla Blaine.

Kurt, recommença une deuxième trois, puis une troisième, quatrième, cinquième et voulut en faire une sixième mais Blaine l'en dissuada, retournant l'assoir à la table, laissant Brittany dans son délire, alors que Finn et Rachel dansèrent vers la piste de danse.

- Tu vas rester sagement là Sexy et tu vas me regarder chanté une chanson, et après… Je suis à toi, ok ?

- Ok… Répondit avec grande difficulté Kurt, observant son bouclé partirent vers la scène ou une fille blonde était déjà.

Il fit savoir son mush-up à la fille et au DJ de la salle, et prit un micro se plaçant aux côtés de la jeune chanteuse. Les lumières changèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

**You look in my eyes  
And I get emotional inside  
I know it's crazy, but  
You still can touch my heart  
And after all this time  
You'd think that I  
Wouldn't feel the same  
But time melts into nothing  
And nothing's changed I still believe  
That someday you and me  
Will find ourselves in love again  
Oh, baby, yeah  
I had a dream  
You and me  
Will find ourselves in love again**

**I still believe  
Someday you and me  
Just give me one more try  
In love again**

La musique bascule dans un autre registre, les lumières également, tous savaient que cette chanteuse était une pro-Minaj. Santana et Kurt crurent voir Sue Sylvester sur la scène mais n'en étaient guère sûrs. Ils savaient qu'elle avait de la famille ici, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était elle ou non, bien trop alcoolisé. Et pourtant lorsqu'ils entendirent leurs voix… Ils ne s'étaient guère trompés.

**This one is for the boys with the boomer system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might be broke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a total freakin' sailor of the ship ship  
When he make it kiss him on the lip lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean,  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did,  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up  
And chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass He got that superbass!**

Blaine, accompagnait maintenant celle qui semblait être bel et bien Sue Sylvester.

**His heartbeat's runnin' away  
I still believe  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
Oh it be like  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass  
I still believe…  
****Can't you hear that**

Puis de nouveau seul le temps d'une phrase de musique.

**Don't you know that I still believe that someday you and me  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
In love again…  
I had a dream  
That one day you and me  
In love again…  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah, that's that super bass.**

La prestation fut un vif succès et très applaudi. Blaine s'empressa de rejoindre Kurt qui n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme. Pour se réhydrater après ce show, Blaine enchaîna les verres de vodka et martina cul sec. Kurt, qui se colla à lui ne cesser de plisser ses yeux et de toucher son crâne…

- Tu as mal de tête Sexy ?

- J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ouais…

- Il faut boire plus ! Insista le bouclé.

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Ouais, vas-y enchaîne tes verres de Long Island c'est doux t'inquiète.

Faisant pleinement confiance dans le bouclé, Kurt enchaîna les verres un à un, lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, si Blaine ne le rattrapait pas, il aurait fait une belle chute. Ils partirent tous les deux sur la piste de danse effectuer un collé serré alors que les trompettes retentissaient, ses trompettes de la musique de Spankers. Blaine coinça sa jambe contre l'entrejambe de Kurt qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras, alors que Blaine lui souffla son haleine alcoolisé très près de sa bouche, sans s'effleurer. Et lorsque les paroles du refrain se mirent en route, Kurt quitta les bras et le corps de son bouclé pour se déhanchait comme un fou devant tout le monde. Le refrain criant le sexe sur la plage, fit monter tant de souvenir à Kurt qu'il en exécuta ses mouvements de bouche et de bassins totalement loufoque que tous en rirent mais le félicitèrent également. Santana partit vers Kurt faire son allumeuse et entrant dans le jeu de Kurt. Alors que le refrain encore et toujours disait les mêmes phrases. Sex on the beach. Le sexe sur la plage.

La nuit s'achevait, et les amis rentrèrent en voiture conduits par Santana. Ils arrivèrent en entier chez Blaine mais difficilement et sans contrôle de police par pure chance. Kurt et Blaine eux, préférèrent rentrer à pied, longeant les pontons sous la nuit, marchant difficilement, mais ensemble, main dans la main.

- C'était une chouette soirée, Blaine.

- Ouais, ça va ta tête ?

- On s'en fout, je souffrirais demain mais on s'en moque non ?

Blaine regardait Kurt partir au loin vers un banc se moquant de lui.

**Iou maque mie fille laque euh lit vite euh tee nage dreume.  
****Aie ken slip, latte go euh ouais…**

- Kurt ! S'empressa de crié Blaine le rattrapant de justesse, qui faillit chavirer en avant et chute du ponton.

- Moi aussi je sais chanter ! Woooow !

- Tu as juste cassé le charme de ma chanson, de notre chanson. Assieds-toi, Kurt.

- Ça va ! ça va ! Râla Kurt.

Blaine, qui était à ses côtés le tenant dans ses bras regarda le visage de Kurt se décomposait et se fatiguait peu à peu, mais le laissa reprendre ses esprits et reprit la route vers chez eux. Après quarante cinq minutes de marche ils entrent enfin dans la maison hilare et ayant du mal à fermer la porte à clef mais à deux, ils réussissent. Se cognant dans les meubles et explosant de rire.

- Shhh ! Y'a Bambi Lopez qui dort !

- Meuh t'es con toi ! Elle dort pas la sa…

- Shhh ! Shhh ! Insista Blaine conduisant Kurt à l'étage.

Kurt poussa violemment le bouclé sur le lit, lui sautant dessus embrassant ses poignets et son cou. Hautant son haut et le sien. Baisant ainsi son torse.

- Kuurrtt… Grogna Blaine. Qu'est-ce-que… Owww….

Kurt descendit ses coups de langue le long du torse sculpté de Blaine baissant maintenant son pantalon, caressant d'une rapidité phénoménale la partie génitale du bouclé qui gonfla et prit forme, aussitôt en érection qu'elle fut mise en bouche.

- Oh… Oui, comme ça ohhh… Oui c'est bon… Oh oui… Kuuurrrrrt…. Kuuurrrrrtt….. Hurla de plaisir Blaine réveillant tout le monde, malgré leur fort taux d'alcoolémie.

Kurt retira son pantalon et mit un préservatif, et lubrifia à peine le bouclé. L'excitation folle et son alcoolémie lui firent oublier la douceur et le romantisme, mais Blaine lui-même s'en moquait. Il était aussi hilare. Il entra en Blaine d'un seul coup, le faisant crier de douleur.

- Kuuurrrrrt… Aaaaa…. Kuuurrrrrt….. Espèce d'enfoirééééé… Owww… Putain… Ce crie de douleur qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement, Kurt n'y alla pas de main morte et pressa sa prostate dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Blaine contracté ses abdominaux crispant ses dents, faisant ainsi sortir quelques gémissements étouffés mais une respiration dense. Ses abdos en fusion et n'arrêtant pas d'être contracté excité encore plus Kurt qui prit en main l'érection de Blaine effectuant également des va et vient.

Les cries du bouclé, agacèrent leurs amis, surtout Santana qui se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, prenant la peine de réveiller Rachel et partirent tous les deux dans la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec les corps dénudés et liés des deux hommes, sous le choc elles observèrent la scène sans que les garçons remarquent qu'elles étaient là. Allant si rapidement, et sans prendre de pause, Kurt se libéra rapidement, et également pour Blaine qui reçut la majeure partie de son liquide au visage et sur le torse.

- Owww…. Kuuurrrrrt…. Grogna le bouclé laissant tombé sa tête encore plus dans les coussins dont le regard tomba sur la porte.

Santana et Rachel était encore plus décomposée.

- Kurt stop! Dégagez bordel ! Dégagez ! Hurla le bouclé, faisant peur à Kurt qui se dégagea aussitôt et se pressa contre Blaine.

- Oh mon Dieu jamais je ferais par là avec Finn. Déplora Rachel la bouche grande ouverte et les cheveux ébouriffé.

- Oh je vais vomir, s'écria Santana qui ne put se retenir.

- Oh non… Kurt fait quelque chose… Pleura Blaine.

- Mais je ne peux pas j'arrive à peine à marcher…

Le scénario catastrophe et totalement euphorique fit arrêter par Finn qui dégagea les filles de la chambre, entendant un tel vacarme et claqua la porte de chambre des garçons, laissant l'amabilité de ne toucher en aucun cas aux vomis de Santana.

- Oh non… Kurt… Continua de pleurer Blaine due à l'alcool.

- Tais-toi on va dormir ok ? On va oublier tout ça hein !

- Ouais…

- Hé !

- Quoi Sexy ?

- Je t'aime ok ?

- Ouais moi aussi que je te l'aime.

Le lendemain après-midi, les garçons se réveillèrent dans leurs lits, couverts par couettes et draps. Blaine avait la tête sous tous ses tissus.

- Kurt…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai mal à la tête et pas que…

- C'est parce qu'on à la gueule de bois… Tu nous avais prévenus hier… Hmm… Marmonna Kurt se frottant le visage.

Brittany déboulèrent en panique dans la chambre sautant sur le lit.

- Vite venez Santana va faire son Lima Height auprès de Rachel !

- Uuuuh… Sursauta Blaine dans le lit qui se découvrit.

- Oh… Je vous… dérange ? Ah non c'est vrai cette nuit c'est toi Licorne qui a chevaucher Hercule même que il a eut très mal Hercule, il a crié très fort, j'ai eu peur pour lui.

À ces paroles, Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent, et comprit qu'ils avaient bien fait une partie de jambe en l'air, ce qui expliquait la douleur du bouclé. Leurs regards se désolèrent mais Blaine haussa ses épaules avec un sourire remarquant que le jus de Kurt était encore un peu présent sur son torse, du moins, collait ses poils.

- Oh… On a été fort ! Riait Blaine touchant vite son front due a sa gueule de bois.

- Bon… Elle va finir par la cogné descendait… Râla Brittany.

Les garçons prirent les premiers vêtements qu'ils trouvent et descendirent en vitesse dans le salon. Assistant aux carnages de dialogues, les yeux totalement déchirés par l'alcool, par la fatigue et par la folle et très courte nuit passée. Si tard dans la journée qu'il y avait déjà des embrouilles.

- Bon les filles c'est notre dernier jours, soyez indulgentes bordel… Soupira Blaine pressant toujours sa main contre le front alors que Kurt prépare de l'aspirine pour tout le monde.

- Il a raison le dénudé de hier soir… Faut l'écouté ! S'exclama Finn.

- Oh non… Pas toi ! Soupira Blaine.

- Hélas… J'ai bien du faire sortir les filles.

- Oh putain… Je vais mourir ce n'est pas possible… Râla Blaine totalement rouge de timidité.

Les filles se calmèrent naturellement grâce au verre d'aspirine, malgré que son effet ne sera pas effectif immédiatement voir presque inefficace, les amis s'installèrent sur le canapé de la terrasse. Dans un grand silence, simplement ambiancé par les crissements de dents et le vent de dehors. La soirée fut à la hauteur des espérances de tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir cette journée… Ce mal de tête incessant, alors que c'est leur dernière journée ensemble, c'est vraiment quelque chose qu'ils regrettent à cet instant.

- C'est nos dernières heures et on est totalement défoncé, fatigué et malade… Soupira Rachel.

- Ouais, on n'aurait pas du… Ajouta Brittany.

- Ou on aurait dut mais moins fort. Prit à son tour la parole, Santana.

- Une soirée Trivial Pursuit aurait été tout aussi bien. Soupira Kurt.

- Arrêter de râler et de vous lamenter, on à tous voulu de cette soirée on s'est totalement amusés et… Ouais ok on a la gueule de bois là, on s'est levé a pas d'heure mais franchement qu'st-ce-qu'on s'en fout ? On aura passé notre premier jours à faire la fête, et on aura passé notre dernier jours à s'éclaté et là vous voudriez casser l'ambiance en vous lamentant sur votre gueule de bois et regretter nos soirées ? On regrettera assez quand on sera de retour chez nous, profitons encore tant qu'il en est encore temps. Déclara Finn.

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux, et comprirent que Finn avait pleinement raison, ils attendaient tous de faire cette soirée et maintenant qu'elle est passé, ils se lamentent, alors que d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils seront tous séparer, et Blaine… Hospitalisé.

- Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche Finn… Bon je vais nous faire à manger bonne décuve. S'exclama Blaine.

Pendant qu'il cuisina un bon petit plat rapide pour tous, les amis sur la terrasse végétèrent, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur leur gueule de bois, difficilement, très doucement, mais sûrement. Lorsque le repas fut enfin prêt, vers les 3 :30pm Blaine apporta le tout sur des plateaux dehors au plus grand plaisir de ses amis. Ils mangèrent les légumes et la viande ni trop saignante ni pas assez cuit, juste comme elle se doit d'être selon Blaine et, convient parfaitement aux amis.

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, les bruits de fourchettes et couteau se firent entendre, grattant le long des assiettes. Leurs regards croisèrent la plage, l'observant de longues minutes et lâchèrent des soupires. Au bout d'une heure, Kurt prit les plateaux et partit faire la vaisselle. Laissant les amis dehors.

- Bon bah après nous on va y allez car on doit finaliser nos bagages. S'exclama Santana.

- Vous partez quand déjà ? Demanda Blaine.

- On ne s'était pas vraiment décidé pour le jour, mais on partira mercredi quand tu quitteras l'hôpital quoi.

- C'est gentil mais ne te sens pas obligé de resté pour moi…

- Je resterais car t'es mon ami, et si tu reste seul avec Kurt dans une clinique comme ça tu vas vite en avoir marre et il sortira en chialant comme une morue.

- J'entends tout Santana… Râla Kurt, frottant les assiettes.

- Et vous, demain matin ? Demanda Blaine fixant Rachel et Finn.

- Ouais, on t'amène à la clinique et Santana nous dépose à la gare aussitôt.

Leurs regards se baissèrent. Parler de la clinique, et employer le mot départ et, demain, tout ça… Rien que ces trois mots leur donnèrent les frissons. Rachel, fixa la guitare de Blaine et lui lança un jeu de regards.

- Tu veux bien qu'on se fasse un duo toi et moi ?

- Bah ouais, je fais simplement la guitare, si tu veux et tu chantes avec qui tu veux.

- Ok. Ça marche.

- Non attend j'ai une meilleure idée. S'exclama Kurt. Finn, guitare, Blaine piano, je veux chanté avec vous I'll Remember.

- D'accord ça me va aussi. Répondit Blaine prenant place au piano.

Kurt, commença aux notes des garçons.

**Say good-bye to not knowing when  
The truth in my whole life began  
Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry  
You taught me that**

Santana prit également en partie la chanson au plus grand étonnement de tous mais fut un très bon choix de sa part.

**And I'll remember the strength that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you saved me  
I'll remember**

Laissant place à Rachel.

**Inside I was a child  
That could not mend a broken wing  
Outside I looked for a way  
To teach my heart to sing**

Puis, Kurt reprit accompagnait des filles.

**And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember **

**I learned to let go  
Of the illusion that we can possess  
I learned to let go  
I travel in stillness  
And I'll remember happiness  
I'll remember…**

Blaine prit le relai derrière eux avec Finn.

**And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
Now that I'm standing on my own  
I'll remember the way that you changed me  
I'll remember **

**No I've never been afraid to cry  
And I finally have a reason why  
I'll remember  
I'll remember…**

Les yeux des filles devinrent larmoyants et leurs joues rougissaient, se retenant de pleurer, tout comme Kurt d'ailleurs. Ils se regardèrent tous se faisant une grande accolade rejoint par les garçons.

- On ne pleure pas. On ne pleure pas. S'exclama Kurt d'une manière insistante.

Santana partit avec Brittany retournant faire comme elles l'ont dit tout à l'heure les dernières préparations pour le départ de mercredi. Rachel et Finn s'enfermèrent à l'étage, faisant leurs bagages et vider les meubles qu'ils avaient remplis de leurs effets personnels. Pendant que Kurt et Blaine s'enlacèrent tout ce temps sans se dire un mot, n'échangeant que des tendres caresses. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que les valises descendirent dans le séjour porter par Finn.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé rejoint rapidement par les deux garçons et regardèrent les épisodes inédits des The Simpson qui étaient actuellement diffusés sur la Fox. Blaine fut vite lassé du programme quoiqu'il l'apprécie, il préféra se lever et préparer le repas pour ses amis, le dernier repas. Lorsqu'ils virent les plats se posaient sur l'ilot, ils quittèrent le canapé et se mirent à manger sans dire un mot. Le compte à rebours allait bientôt s'arrêter et tout ça se sentait. Ce silence qui était là depuis le départ des filles, énerva Blaine qui ne prit peine de finir son assiette, avalant tout juste son cachet et partit à la douche, sous le regard crisper de Kurt, haussant les épaules à ses amis qui continuèrent de manger. Une fois son retour à table après une douche rapide, il finit son assiette, froide et prit place à nouveau au canapé là où ils étaient vautrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prenant la parole.

- Vous allez me manquez… Moi qui ne peux pas vous voir à Lima…

- Vient par la Blaine Warblers ! Lui ordonna Rachel le prenant dans ses bras, finissant de regarder le long prime-time des Simpsons.

Kurt partit se coucher suivit de très près par Blaine, et Rachel, Finn également. Tous partirent au lit terminant cette journée dans un silence pesant et triste. Ils avaient imaginé cette journée plus amusante, mais impossible de la rendre joyeuse, elle était simplement triste, et le restera jusqu'au bout.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus court du au fait que le seizième et en réalité, le 16 et le 17. Donc finalement celui-ci est plus le 18 que le 17 mais ce n'est qu'une question de chiffre guère importante. Je tiens encore une fois vous remerciez à tous pour votre fidélité qui me touche sincèrement, j'apprécie de vous faire partager A World To Believe espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes...!

**DarrenFan & Charming29:** _Oui, j'ai complètement cherché ce côté " laisser allez" malgré les soucis, la santé et tout ce qui s'en suit, car oui, Blaine est malade, gravement je dirais-même un cancer ce n'est pas rien. Mais voilà il à une joie de vivre inouie qui est là, c'est totalement fait exprès je te le confirme, c'est voulu. Après, j'ai mis Rated M donc quitte à mettre cette catégorie là, autant y allez franc jeu et ne pas hésiter à faire sortir les marteau piqueur et la débroussailleuse! Pour la relation Burt & Marie, celle-ci entre en action dès ce chapitre j'ai envie de dire et le retour à Lima orientera pas mal de petites anecdotes sur eux vous verrez c'est assez sympathique et pudique.  
Pour moi, l'aventure A World To Believe est finit depuis plusieurs jours pour ne pas dire "semaine". Car je l'ai écrite bien avant de commencer la publication, je crois, de mémoire l'avoir finit quelques jours après le chapitre neuf. Donc c'est donc remplis de souvenir que je la revis par les review et les mots d'encouragements, de félicitation que vous me faîtes, et ça... C'est juste, magique._

Bonne lecture, jusqu'au prochain chapitre et les prochains reviews, encore une fois n'hésiter pas à partager vos opinions qu'ils soient bons, ou mauvais!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Santana était là très tôt pour amener Blaine à la clinique qui était prêt depuis un long moment. Le silence, encore et toujours plomba l'ambiance dans la voiture jusqu'à son arrivée à la clinique où tous descendirent sur le parking le serrant dans les bras.

- Merci pour ses vacances Blaine c'était formidable. Soit courageux, on pensera fort à toi d'accord ? Lui dit Rachel glissant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Allez courage mec ! Dit simplement Finn d'une poigne de main que Blaine serra.

- On se voit tout à l'heure Blaine. Répondit Santana repartant en voiture avec Brittany amener les deux à la gare.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Kurt, serrant la main de Blaine.

- Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'entrée de la clinique, partant dans le service de cancérologie où une chambre privée lui fut attitrée et quitta ses vêtements pour revêtir la blouse de l'hôpital.

- Non boutonné moi par devant, je n'aime pas quand c'est derrière. Exigea gentiment Blaine dont les infirmières acceptèrent.

- Le médecin ne va plus tarder Mr Anderson.

Blaine s'assied sur son lit, en compagnie de Kurt qui pressa toujours sa main dans la sienne, sentant l'anxiété montée, mais fut de très courte durée puisque le médecin était déjà là pour l'amener faire une batterie d'examen.

- A tout à l'heure Blaine, je serais là d'accord ? Le lui dit Kurt l'embrassant une dernière fois, regardant le bouclé partirent.

Durant de longues heures, toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Blaine subissait des examens, radiographie, échographie, IRM, Scanner, prises de sang, questionnaires. Tel un cobaye, mais tout cela était pour être sûr de sa motivation à se battre et analyser les hypothèses de retirer son cancer. Santana qui était depuis un long moment avec Kurt dans la chambre s'impatienta elle aussi, et ce n'est que vers 5pm que Blaine revient dans sa chambre, totalement épuisé, se couchant aussitôt dans son lit se couvrant.

- Comment tu te sens Blaine ? Lui demanda Kurt caressant ses joues.

- Je suis juste, fatigué je n'ai juste envie que d'une chose, que tu sois prêt de moi et que je puisse m'endormir… Soupira le bouclé.

Kurt monta dans le lit et fit ce que lui demanda le bouclé. Une trentaine de minute plus tard les médecins arrivent à plusieurs dans la chambre, réveillant ainsi le bouclé qui était dans les bras de Kurt.

- Mr Anderson ?

- Uh… Oui ?

- Nous sommes en mesure de vous faire une intervention chirurgicale demain matin a 8 :00am. Soyez-prêt et prenez votre douche de Bétadine ce soir, et demain avant l'opération, sur tout le corps. Le repas ne devrait plus tarder.

Il n'en croyait pas de ces propres yeux, il est opérable, son cancer est opérable, ce calvaire allait enfin prendre fin d'ici peu de temps. Il allait enfin guérir et pouvoir vivre pleinement. Il ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Kurt.

- Calme-toi Blaine ça va allez. Shhh…. Le lui dit doucement Kurt caressant ses cheveux.

Santana et Brittany prirent le téléphone de Kurt et téléphone aussitôt à Burt, qui mit du temps à répondre. Il faut dire qu'à cette heure-là il travaillait encore, ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième appel qu'il décrocha.

- Kurt je travaille. Râla Burt.

- Ce n'est pas Kurt, mais Santana Lopez.

- Oh… Pardon, un problème ?

- Blaine va se faire opérer demain.

- Oh attend, attends, tu es en train d'insinuer que…

- Blaine va guérir oui. Le médecin vient tout juste de sortir de la chambre il l'opère demain à 8 :00am.

- C'est fabuleux, comment il va ? Et Kurt ?

- … Ils sont fort et se soutiennent mutuellement, ils sont content de cette nouvelle.

- Je peux parler à Kurt ?

Santana regarda les garçons voyant les larmes coulaient encore sur les joues de Blaine.

- Non, il s'occupe de Blaine, il vous rappellera demain matin pendant l'opération je pense.

- D'accord, dit lui que je suis avec eux d'accord ? Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- C'est normale, bon courage à vous ne vous en faîtes pas trop pour eux, ils ont du soutiens.

- Merci.

Santana posa le téléphone de Kurt sur la table de l'hôpital et regarda les larmes de Blaine sécher peu à peu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et Brittany.

- Je vais guérir, je vais guérir. Dit-il tout émerveiller.

- Oublie pas de téléphoné à ta mère Blaine. Nous on va rentrer on sera la demain a ton réveille d'accord ?

- D'accord…

- Kurt si tu veux…

- Non. Je reste ici cette nuit.

- Kurt, Non rentre te reposer ça ira… Je t'assure, rentre avec elles s'il te plait. Insista Blaine.

- Mais, Blaine je ne peux pas te…

- Kurt, je vais guérir, il ne va rien m'arriver puisque ça y est, je vais enfin sortir de ce gouffre, tu peux allez souffler on se téléphonera avant de dormir si tu veux, mais va te reposer.

- Je t'aime… Soupira Kurt de désolation à devoir partir, glissant ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé.

- Je t'aime aussi Sexy.

Kurt partit avec les filles direction le quartier résidentiel pour se reposer et souffler de cette lourde journée. Assistant aux sanglots de soulagement. Les filles décident de rester auprès de Kurt cette nuit. Depuis l'hôpital, maintenant seul, Blaine prit son téléphone et téléphona à sa mère.

- Maman… S'exclama Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

- Blaine ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis opérable…

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ?

- Je suis opérable maman, demain ils me retirent mon cancer.

- Oh mon Dieu… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, larmoyante même.

- Maman… Tu pleures ? S'inquiété le bouclé.

- Non, enfin… Si mais ce sont des larmes de joies et de soulagement, Oh Blaine si tu savais à quel point je voudrais être avec toi…

- Maman, je ne suis pas seul j'ai Kurt, Santana et Brittany avec moi.

- Je suis si contente pour toi Blaine, tu vas enfin arrêter de vivre avec la peur et…

- Je ne vie pas avec la peur maman, je suis juste déçus d'avoir certaine restriction, mais je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai profité un maximum ici, je n'ai pas respecté tout.

- Je suis ta mère et je suis consciente que tu as du y allez fortement sur les excès. Dit-elle d'une voix plus apaisée.

- Maman, je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Non. L'opération, je l'attends avec hâte et j'aimerais qu'elle soit faîte dès maintenant si cela aurait été possible, mais non. Je n'ai pas peur car cette opération va me rendre la vie bien meilleure. C'est demain à 8 :00am.

- Tu veux que je sois là demain ? J'ai juste à prendre un vol et je…

- Non, Kurt est là tout ira bien. Lui dit Blaine coupant sa mère. Je dois te laisser quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je t'aime maman, je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi trésor.

Le médecin entre dans la chambre pour expliquer le déroulement de l'opération à Blaine et ses explications sont très nette, aucune hésitation, rien, aucun si, aucun mais, tout est donc en règle et possible. Son repas arrivant en même temps, Blaine continua d'écouter les explications tout en mangeant son repas.

À la résidence, Kurt a tout d'une pile électrique. Préparant leurs bagages, amenant toutes leurs photos y comprit l'album photo qu'ils avaient regardé ou, si peu de photo de Blaine était dedans. Heureusement que c'est un vol privé, car aux vues des nombreuses valises…

- Kurt arrête toi bon sang. Hurla Santana.

- Je, je ne peux pas, j'ai du mal à encaisser tout ça, il va guérir… Dit-il versant des larmes et se jetant dans les bras de Santana.

- Voilà, pleure un bon coup, évacue tout ça, c'est bientôt finit. Dit-elle doucement caressant le dos de Kurt en guise de réconfort.

Santana conduit Kurt à sa chambre, l'allongeant pour qu'il se repose et l'aida à se calmer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'il fut enfin sain d'esprit et calme à nouveau. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, un appel de Blaine. Il décrocha aussitôt.

- Blaine ça va ?

- Bah oui ça va Sexy, et toi ?

- Je, je fais allez… Répondit timidement Kurt.

- Tu as peur ?

- Un peu… C'est une opération tu sais…

- Kurt, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas peur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, j'ai confiance, je suis serein grâce à toi, tout vas bien se passer d'accord ?

- Je serais là demain avant qu'ils t'amènent au bloc de toute façon.

- Bah voilà, alors ne soit pas triste ou anxieux, on se voit demain.

- J'ai peur quand même… Soupira Kurt.

- Kurt, écoute, je ne veux pas que tu sois inquiet d'accord ? Tu as vus que je vais très bien, grâce à toi. Et la plus belle chose que tu peux me faire est de serrer les coussins à tes côtés, et t'endormir en pensant à moi d'accord ?

- Je les ai déjà contre moi… Ria Kurt.

- Je m'en doutais. Soit fort, Kurt. Je t'aime tu le sais.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine…

Raccrochant et mettant ainsi fin à la communication, Kurt pleura à nouveau dans les bras de Santana qui reste auprès de lui, s'endormant même dans ses bras. Alors que Blaine, lui a l'hôpital trouva difficilement le sommeil, sans l'odeur de Kurt, sans la présence de Kurt. Les infirmières dues lui apporter un tranquillisant qui l'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Dès l'ouverture de l'accueil, Kurt était déjà là, pénétrant l'hôpital pour rejoindre Blaine avant son entrée au bloc opératoire. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte sans avoir de réponse, il entra et virent le bouclé encore dans les bras de Morphée, dormant paisiblement et sereinement sur le dos. L'odeur de Kurt au pied du lit, réveilla le bouclé qui ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux et un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son doux visage.

- Kurt. S'étonna le bouclé.

- Je t'avais dis que je serais là. Ça va ?

- Ouais. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

Les médecins arrivent pour prendre Blaine, à peine arriver mais déjà qu'ils l'amenèrent se préparer. Kurt eut les larmes aux yeux tout comme Blaine, les larmes prêtent à tomber et puis.

- Attendez. Ordonna Blaine. Kurt vient, vient vite.

- Je t'aime… Tu as intérêt de revenir hein… Dit-il pleurant dans les bras de Blaine.

- Kurt… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… Je vais m'endormir et je me réveillerais devant toi tout à l'heure, mais ne pleure pas. Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais. Dit-il avec le sourire, ayant toute fois une larme qui coula le long de son visage.

Kurt, embrassa avec grand amour le bouclé, comme si c'était leur dernier. Et Blaine partit au loin, Kurt le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le lit, et la chevelure du bouclé, fondant ainsi dans les bras de Santana à nouveau. Kurt mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, les infirmières lui avaient proposé un calme qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé, souhaitant être lui-même. Il sortit de l'hôpital, allant dans le parc et téléphona à son père.

- Kurt, ça va ?

- Non… J'ai peur Papa… S'exprima Kurt d'une voix totalement tremblante et paniquée.

- Kurt, écoute-moi, il est pris en charge là ça y est ?

- Oui…

- Alors c'est bon, il a une dizaine de médecins à ses côtés, tout vas bien se passer, Blaine n'est pas n'importe qui il est fort tu m'entends ? Il va se battre pour toi. Il ne va pas te quitté ce jour, il le fera pendant vos vieux jours en aucun cas maintenant tu m'entends ?

- Je, je vais remonter dans sa chambre et attendre.

- Kurt, l'opération va bien se passer, garde ça en tête. Apelle moi quand tu le veux je laisse mon téléphone sur sonnerie.

- Merci.

Il remonta jusqu'à la chambre où Brittany et Santana étaient restés, attendant de longues, de très longues heures. Aucune information ne venait du bloc opératoire numéro douze. Là où se trouvait Blaine. L'après-midi venait d'être passé depuis quelques minutes, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'ils virent un lit arriver. Kurt tomba de soulagement dans les bras de Santana voyant le lit de Blaine encore endormit revenir dans sa chambre. L'équipe médicale remire le lit en place avec des perfusions, mais très peu de perfusions ce qui étonna ses amis.

- Alors docteur ? Demanda Kurt, épuisé.

- Vous êtes ?

- Kurt Hummel, son petit-ami.

- Et eux ?

- Nos amis communs.

- D'accord, bon étant donnée que aucun proche de sang est présent et vue votre situation quelque peut soit-elle, sentimentale je peux vous en parler. Voilà… Comment dire…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Nous n'avions pas pensé que ce serait ainsi. Nous n'avons pas plus retiré le cancer.

- Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Hier vous nous avez dit que tout était possible, avec toutes vos batteries de test et là vous me dîtes que Blaine est encore malade et a toujours son cancer en lui ?

- Je suis désolé mais, oui. Son cancer est trop proche des organes vitaux et de canaux principaux, la moindre erreur aurait été fatale, cependant. Avec quelques chimiothérapies supplémentaires le cancer sera hors d'état de nuire, il est assez faible maintenant mais impossible à retirer par opération, mais possible de l'anéantir par la chimiothérapie encore.

Kurt reprit des couleurs, même si l'opération fut un total échec, tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre à long terme, ainsi donc, Blaine ira mieux dans les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois.

- Et, combien de chimiothérapie supplémentaire ?

- Je ne suis pas son médecin principale mais en tant que connaisseur de cette maladie je dirais environ six à dix et se serait bon, voir même moins vous savez, c'est assez délicat à dire. Mais votre compagnon à vraiment une force surhumaine, il a dépassé le cap de survie de ce cancer. Souhaitez-vous que nous lui annoncions à son réveil ?

- Non. Je le ferais moi-même ça ira.

- Je vous rassure, il est sortant demain dans la journée, et vingt quatre heures de repos suffiront.

Le médecin quitte la chambre les laissant tout les quatre tranquilles, Kurt guetta le réveil de Blaine, ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il ouvrit enfin un œil, puis un deuxième.

- K…Kurrt Murmura le bouclé.

- Je suis là. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Je, je n'ai pas mal ils ont due me drogué en morphine putain je n'aime pas ça… Je veux être conscient putain…

- Blaine tu… n'as pas de morphine. Lui murmura Kurt caressant ses bouclettes qui tombèrent sur son front.

- Qu…Quoi ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

- Tu n'as pas été opéré.

Blaine resta de marbre, figé dans son lit ne disant pas un seul mot. Il comprit en voyant qu'une seule perfusion, que, il n'a simplement été qu'ouvert et qu'ils ont refermé après quelques tentatives, mais que le cancer dormait encore en lui, que cette merde resterait là encore et pour longtemps.

- Ne t'énerves pas et écoute moi. Le médecin m'a dit qu'avec quelques chimiothérapies supplémentaires tu guérirais car c'est seulement que ton cancer est trop proche d'organes principaux et vitaux que c'était risqué, autrement dit, tu es en parfait état de l'anéantir et, la chimiothérapie va allez dans se sens, c'est certain, Blaine.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps dans cette foutue clinique qui te donnent des espoirs de merde et te soigne même pas. Se mit à hurlé Blaine.

- Blaine… C'est à Cleveland que l'ordre de t'opérer fut passé souvient toi, les tests ont été effectué ici, et on été envoyé à Cleveland, c'est là-bas le problème et pourtant tu y retourneras la semaine prochaine pour ta chimiothérapie.

- Non. Répondit sèchement Blaine.

- Quoi ? Tu dois te faire soigner Blaine…

- Oui, mais plus là-bas, ici on me soigner à domicile non ? Alors je veux faire la même chose dans l'Ohio, je suis épuisé de faire trop de route pour rien ? Alors à mon retour, je ferais ma chimiothérapie oui, mais de chez moi. Plus en clinique. Maintenant tu me retire tout ça on rentre.

- Non. Tu reste ici tu sors demain dans la journée, alors tu vas sagement rester là et te reposer d'accord ? Tu sors du bloc Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

Santana et Brittany restèrent à l'écart, n'en pensant guère moins que les propos de Blaine. Elles partirent en faisant un simple signe de la main dont Blaine n'y prêta guère attention, mais elles ne lui en voulurent pas. Elles savaient qu'il était encore sous anesthésie et bien trop énervé par la nouvelle. Kurt resta là, regardant Blaine manger son repas miteux de la clinique qui vient de lui être apporté, dans un silence pensant, bien plus pesant que celui de dimanche.

- Passe-moi mon portable. Demanda sèchement le bouclé.

- Tient.

Blaine composa le numéro de sa mère après avoir arraché l'appareil des mains de Kurt.

- Maman c'est moi.

- Oh trésor ça s'est bien passé ?

- C'est comme si rien n'a été fait. Soupira Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis inopérable, ils ont dit à Kurt que seul de la chimiothérapie pourrait l'anéantir trop proche de zones vitales si j'ai bien compris.

- Ecoute, ne perd pas espoir d'accord ? Si la chimiothérapie peut l'éradiquer c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

- Je ne baisserais pas les bras, maman, je tiens trop à toi et à Kurt pour vous abandonnez. Je continuerais de me battre, pour vous, pour moi, pour nous trois. Dit-il en regardant Kurt qui lui sourie en retour.

- Je suis désolé qu'on est trop espérer la dessus…

- Maman on n'y peut rien, maintenant on sait que par opération c'est mort, mais si par traitement on peut alors c'est super, ne soit pas plus pessimiste que moi. Par ailleurs je veux que tu t'occupe dès maintenant des documents nécessaires pour…

- Tu veux faire quoi ?!

- Faire ma chimiothérapie à la maison, je peux mieux profiter des choses, je suis fatigué mais moins et puis c'est plus appréciable et moins démoralisateur.

- Blaine en clinique tu es mieux pris en charge et tu as un suivi régulier…

- Maman, le suivis on l'aura aussi, seulement on devra faire des allez et venues chez le médecin et en clinique de temps à autre mais ça nous évitera d'y allez chaque semaine, s'il te plait, fait-le pour moi.

- … Si c'est ce que tu veux mon chéri, alors je fais ça dès demain…

- Merci maman.

- Euh, je vais te laisser te reposer d'accord ? Je t'aime mon trésor.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, à vendredi.

- A vendredi.

Blaine reposa l'iPhone sur la commode et lança un regard à Kurt voulant le faire monter sur le lit, mais visiblement Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment…

- Allez rejoins-moi, j'ai froid… Râla Blaine.

- Bah je peux demander une couverture aux infirmières. Répliqua Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas cette froid là rho, allez tais-toi et vient. Arrête de m'en vouloir car je t'ai mal parlé…

Kurt rejoignit le bouclé sur le lit une place, se serrant, se pressant l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux des infirmières reprenant le plateau repas vide.

- Vous voulez un lit supplémentaire ?

- Non. Il dormira avec moi, vue que je n'ai pas été soigné, en même temps son corps contre le mien risque pas grand-chose. Répliqua méchamment le bouclé.

- Ne lui parles pas ainsi elle n'y est pour rien…

- Désolé… Marmonna Blaine, posant sa tête contre l'oreiller et fermant les yeux.

À la résidence, Santana avait pris la peine d'envoyer des messages à Mercedes, Finn et Rachel pour leur informer de la triste nouvelle, mais de l'espoir qui restait par la chimiothérapie. Leurs bagages venaient d'être chargé dans la voiture par Brittany, puisque Santana ne quitta pas les messages concernant Blaine. Au même moment, à la clinique Kurt reçut un message de son père.

**De Papa :**

_Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle… Tu m'appelles quand ?_

Kurt, prit son téléphone et téléphona à son père après la lecture du message.

- Désolé j'ai eu la tête ailleurs…

- Tout va bien ?

- Il aura besoin de continuer de la chimiothérapie pour… Anéantir le cancer.

- … Oh… Donc… L'opération n'a servit à rien ?

- En quelques sortent, juste qu'on à apprit que quelques chimiothérapie anéantirais définitivement le cancer, et là ils en sont formelle.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne doit pas perdre espoir.

- Il a toujours envie de se battre papa, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok alors c'est le principal…

- Je, je rentre vendredi avec Blaine à l'aéroport, sa mère me ramènera à la maison.

- D'accord on pourra enfin se voir, ce sera cool, j'ai hâte.

- J'ai hâte aussi de rentrer à la maison. Bon je te laisse je vais me coucher je suis fatigué, j'ai du mal à tenir et puis, Blaine dort auprès de moi je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

- Je comprends, bonne soirée Kurt à vendredi.

Kurt rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sentit la main du bouclé monter le long de son dos.

- Tu lui as dis ? Murmura Blaine.

- Ouais… Soupira Kurt.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il fallait que tu ne lâche rien et qu'il avait hâte de me revoir entres autres.

- Tu vas donc pouvoir faire silence qu'on puisse dormir tout les deux ?

- Oui, excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est rien, c'était ton père en même temps. Marmonna le bouclé, fatigué.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant les infirmières éteindre la télévision et fermaient les volets roulant de sa chambre. Au lendemain midi, Blaine était enfin sortant, il se changea, quittant sa blouse et mettant ainsi ses vêtements propres après avoir pris une douche pour retirer toute cette Bétadine de son corps, quittant la clinique et retourna chez eux raccompagnaient par les filles qui les attendaient en bas.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour ils prirent quelque temps de discuter avant le départ des filles, elles qui allaient prendre la route d'ici peu, voire même maintenant fut retenue par les garçons qui souhaitaient faire dès au revoir mémorable.

- Bon bah voilà, c'est l'heure pour nous les garçons…

- J'ai vraiment passé mes plus belles vacances avec vous. S'exclama Blaine enlaçant Santana puis Brittany.

- Il n'a pas tord, j'ajouterais même que nos vacances aurait été horriblement ennuyante sans vous deux… Soupira Kurt enlaçant Brittany et Santana.

- On s'est bien amusés c'est vraie, mais bon retour à la réalité maintenant. On a tellement d'heure de route… Mais avant on tient à te dire…

- Qu'on te soutiendra toujours pour ton cancer, Blaine. On t'aime fort comme Lord Tubbington aime l'extasie et le porncat. S'exclama Brittany.

- … Ouais voilà, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous en cas de besoin, même si on sait tous qu'on va s'éloigner maintenant, on sera là si tu as besoin, promis. Ajouta Santana.

- Merci, c'est gentil, je garde nos moments en mémoires et vos nombreuses paroles sur ma maladie en tête pour quand j'aurais des bas.

- Allez, salut les gays ! Hurla Santana montant dans sa voiture et partit d'Ocean City.

C'est en levant leurs bras en l'air, saluant la voiture qu'ils comprirent que leurs vacances étaient terminées. Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la maison et s'installèrent sur le canapé s'enlaçant dans leurs bras mutuellement regardants les pitoyables programmes que diffusait la télévision.

- Et si on allait s'allonger sur la plage, seulement s'allonger je précise. Proposa Blaine.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bah oui, si c'est pour rester cloîtré entre quatre murs devant une télévision alors que ce sera ça notre quotidien à notre retour, autant profiter du sable…

- Ok, bon bah prépare toi je ferme la maison.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers la plage, regardant les quelques baigneurs qui n'étaient pas encore partis comme eux, ils restèrent là silencieux à n'observait que le paysage autour d'eux. Ils ne virent pas le temps défilait devant eux, ce n'est que lorsque le ciel devint peu à peu rouge oranger qu'ils comprirent que l'après-midi venait de s'achever, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot. Ils rentrent en direction de leur maison toujours silencieux ce n'est que lorsque Kurt demanda ce que voulait manger Blaine.

- Qu'importe tant qu'on mange… Marmonna Blaine.

- Bon j'en ai marre, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? On ne se parle pas depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital j'en ai franchement marre…

- Je…

- Franchement tu m'exaspère, je fais tout pour que tu sois le mieux possible et toi en remerciement tu ne me parles pas, ou alors tout est bref…

- Kurt… Laisse-moi-t'…

- Quoi? Bah vas-y parles. Hurla Kurt ouvrant la boite de ravioli.

- Bah laisse-moi en placer une ? Oh…. T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. Râla encore plus fort Blaine. Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai simplement pas envie de partir ? On est tout les deux, là comme deux pauvres cons, seul, et qu'st-ce-qu'on fait ? Rien. Ok je sors de la clinique mais bordel… Je n'ai pas été opéré je vais bien, tu ne crois pas que j'ai envie de faire de folle choses avec toi, ici ? Mais on ne peut pas car on à plus le temps nécessaire. Demain, on va finaliser nos bagages car même si tu as fais le rangement et préparer, faut que je regarde si j'emporte des choses que ma mère voudrait que je ramène. Je ne veux pas partir, Kurt… La routine de l'Ohio va nous tuer… Et on va être si… loin…

- Mais on va passer nos journées ensemble…

- A étudier, travailler, pas a s'aimer. Coupa le bouclé.

- C'est comme ça qu'est la vie de tout étudiant Blaine… On ne peut pas y échapper… Soupira Kurt. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on n'est pas à subir cette routine et tout ça, mais on à pas le choix…

- Je, je vais allez prendre ma douche en attendant que ta boite finissent de cuire.

Kurt se replongea dans la surveillance de la casserole, il sait que Blaine à totalement raison, mais ils sont obligés de repasser par cette case ennuyante. Les Warblers vont changer de bureau pour le Conseil, les plans stratégiques pour les régionales vont se jouer dès la rentrée, tout va avancer à une vitesse folle, mais eux, stagneront avec un peu de malheur… Blaine sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain, simplement vêtus d'un bas et s'installa en face de Kurt pour prendre son repas.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais.

- En même temps c'est une boite…

- Rho, tu m'engueules quand je ne suis pas bavard mais quand je le suis tu lynche mes propos…

- Désolé j'étais ailleurs…

- Ou ça ?

- Lima.

- Oh. Dit-il simplement, mangeant les raviolis.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi exactement ? Demanda Kurt.

- De nous ?

- Non, des Warblers.

- Oh, tu entres déjà en compétition…

- Je veux me présenter pour le Conseil des Warblers.

- Oh, cool tu auras mon soutien assuré.

- Et également pour la capitainerie des Warblers.

- Pardon ? S'étonna le bouclé. Tu veux quoi ?

- Prendre ta place, oui.

- Tu n'es juste pas séreux, je vois bien que c'est une blague et puis, les Warblers ne te laisseront pas prendre le poste de Capitaine alors que tu es nouveau, bien d'autres voudront de ce privilège avant toi. Se justifia Blaine.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, au pire on sera tout les deux en conflit pour le poste ce sera cool, non ?

- Après tout, je n'y vois rien contre, ce sera amusant de s'affronter en chanson. Souria Blaine.

Finissant de prendre leur repas, ils finissent par se diriger vers la chambre y regardant la télévision dans les mains l'uns de l'autre. Kurt attrapa son iPad pour regarder Facebook, et alerta rapidement Blaine.

- Blaine, regarde !

- Hmm… Quoi ?

- Lit !

**Rachel Berry** : _Jamais je n'oublierais ces vacances..._

**Santana Lopez : **_Grosse pensée à un ami, ouais c'est rare que je pense à quelqu'un qui est soi-disant une amitié avec moi, enfin bref je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes, vive ma Brittany et vive ce petit gars. B._

**Brittany : **_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai vue deux licornes se chevaucher cet été c'était loin d'être magique…_

- Oh mon Dieu, elle à vraiment écrit ça Brittany ? Riait de plus belle le bouclé.

- Bah ouais…

- Ils sont vraiment chouette… Ah la maison est bien calme sans eux tiens… Et tu n'as rien mis toi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Si. Tu veux voir ?

- Bah ouais.

Kurt cliqua sur son propre profil et lui montra le statut, si long mais si énonciateur.

**Kurt Hummel : **_On m'a lynché, jugé, on m'a mis plus bas que terre, on m'a abandonné, bafoué, mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour, je suis le plus heureux des hommes grâce à une bande d'amis qui a été le tout l'été avec moi, avec toi, avec nous. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi aimé et utile en votre compagnie, mais surtout, en ta compagnie, Blaine. Alors que nos vacances s'achèvent sûr de tristes moments, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous nos moments passés ici à Ocean City, nos plus merveilleuses vacances, mes meilleures vacances en ta compagnie. Qui aurait dit, qu'un jour j'aurais enfin la chance de connaître le grand amour, et le bonheur ? Moi qui pensais ne jamais connaître cela un jour… Tant de temps passé à tes côtés durant tout ce temps, m'a fait t'aimer plus de jours en jours, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que serait ma vie, sans toi. Car ma vie à commencer dès lors où je t'ai rencontré, dès lors où nous sommes devenus simples mais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous sera accordé à s'aimer, mais chose que je sais, c'est que je serais toujours là, comme tu le seras toujours pour moi. Je t'aime d'un amour si profond et si puissant que rien, ni personne ne pourra anéantir ça. Je t'aime Blaine Devon Anderson, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Les yeux de Blaine se mirent à virer aux larmes, leurs photos sur la terrasse du café, avec ses lunettes roses, il s'en souvient encore de ce cliché, et, ce texte, ces mots sont si beau

- Kurt, c'est magnifique… J'en ai des frissons.

- Je ne laisserais pas la routine de Lima nous tuer d'accord ? On fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas et on s'aime tellement fort, que rien ne nous atteindras. Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime encore plus. Répondit le bouclé avant de se rué sur les lèvres de Kurt qu'il dévora.

Ils s'endormirent la tablette sur le lit et dans un élan de baisers intense.

Le lendemain, à leur réveil, Kurt prépara le café avant que Blaine descend de son lit mais c'était bien trop tard, le bouclé était déjà présent dans la cuisine revoyant ainsi ses plans.

- Bonjour toi.

- Bonjour Sexy.

Ils s'embrassèrent et prirent leur café sur la terrasse. Regardant la plage totalement désertique pour un matin si ensoleillé. Finissant leurs cafés et partant prendre une douche commune, les garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal à s'imaginer devoir revoir toutes les valises et effets personnels de la famille Anderson et en faire un tri. Pourquoi devrait-il passer l'avant-dernier jour à faire une telle chose, alors qu'ils partent demain à 3 pm d'Ocean City…

À Lima, Santana et Brittany prirent un café au Lima Bean comme à leurs habitudes, y croisant généralement du monde, pour une fois c'était bien calme, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du Coach Sylvester qui s'installa à leurs tables.

- Salut les pré-lesbiennes en manque totale de charisme et qui ont prit 2grammes.

- Wow sympas. Et vous ça va Coach ?

- Parfaitement bien, j'ai réussie à faire embauché illégalement la petite Jackson sans la payé, du moins en échange elle gagne une sucette par jours c'est assez rentable.

- Oh bien…

- J'aime les sucettes mais pas celles des messieurs. S'exclama Brittany, attirant les regards des gens sur elle.

- Tiens Coach Sylvester, ce n'était pas vous samedi soir dans un Night Bar à Ocean City ? Demanda Santana.

- Qu'est-ce-que je foutrais dans le Solange Night Club de cette ville misérable. Dit aussi que j'y ai chanté du Minaj avec un jeune merdeux totalement gay.

- Oui ? Car j'y étais.

- Oh merde, je te préviens tu oses dire que tu m'as vue chanté là-bas je te défonce ta gueule. Je te pète la rondelle, et je te fais racler avec tes gentils poils pubiens les tenus de mes filles qui sont remplis de crasses et je ferais racler avec tes dents la chiasse des morveux de…

- Je ne dirais rien c'est bon stoppez votre discours à caractère homophobe et scatophile c'est vraiment…

- Excellent ? Ouais je sais.

- Je n'aurais pas dis ça co…

- Bon allez les filles moi je vous laisse j'ai encore quelques pièges à mettre à McKinley notamment dans la salle de Shuester. S'exclama Sue coupant ainsi la parole de Santana.

La journée passa, que ce soit dans l'Ohio ou dans le New Jersey, rien de bien fameux se passait. Les valises se terminaient d'être fermé, les canapés d'extérieurs trônaient maintenant dans le salon, les aliments triés pour être donné aux voisins, ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que les garçons finissaient ce long rangement.

- Bon… Euh pour se récompenser on sort au restaurant ce soir ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ouais là ou il y a le piano, j'ai envie de chanté une dernière chanson et avoir pourquoi pas le repas gratuit.

- Oh tu vises stratège toi !

- Bah ouais…

- Euh du coup, piano et guitare on en fait quoi ?

- Bah on ramène, je ne laisse pas ses objets de valeurs ici, mon père paieras plus chère l'avion pas grave. Bref, on y va ? Insista Blaine pressé de sortir.

Les garçons sortirent au restaurant prenant le menu du jour et mangèrent dans le calme, écoutant les gens chanter plus ou moins bien. Le dessert leur arriva, une part de forêt noire, Blaine la dégusta à peine et partit en direction de la scène.

- Salut tout le monde, certains me reconnaîtront, si ce n'est pas le cas on s'en moque, voilà je vais ce soir vous interpréter une chanson, car c'est mon dernier jours ici, Kurt c'est pour toi.

**I've seen the tears and the heartache  
And I 've felt the pain  
I've seen the  
And so many lives lost in vain**

And yet through this darkness  
There's always a light that shines through  
And takes me back home, takes me back home

Alors que Blaine était au piano, une personne maniant la guitare et deux filles avec leurs violons se joignent à lui pour bercer cette douce mélodie de Céline Dion.

**All of the promises broken  
And all of the songs left unsung  
Seem so far away  
As I make my way back to you**

You give me faith  
And you give me a world to believe in  
You gave me a love to believe in  
And feeling this love  
I can rise up above  
And be strong, and be whole once again

I know that dreams we hold on to  
Can just fade away  
And I know that words can be wasted  
with so much to say

And when I feel helpless  
There's always a hope that shines through  
And makes me believe  
And makes me believe

Blaine, plongea encore plus son regard sur Kurt.

**Life goes on  
Can leave us with sorrow and pain  
And I hold on  
To all that you are  
To all that we'll be  
And I can go on once again You give me a love to believe in  
You give me a love to believe in  
And feeling this love  
I can rise up above  
And be strong  
And be whole  
Once again**

'Cause your love  
Heals my soul  
Once again

I can live I can dream  
Once again  
'Cause you made me believe...

Blaine eut droit à une autre standing ovation, remerciant également les personnes qui l'avait rejoint sur scène pour embellir la musique qui, sans violons n'aurait pas été la même. Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et sauta sur ses lèvres, levant sa jambe pin-up devant toute la salle. Le patron du restaurant fit cadeau une nouvelle fois du repas pour les deux jeunes hommes qui reprirent la direction de la maison, pour un retour s'en allez.

Une fois franchi le seuil de la maison, Kurt attira le regard de Blaine et monta précipitamment dans la chambre. Obligeant le bouclé à ce précipité de fermer la porte derrière lui. Kurt reposait sur le lit, Blaine le rejoint montant sur lui, embrassant ses poignets et lui autant son tee shirt. Il glissa se tendre baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou, mordillant ses lobes d'oreilles avant de retirer son polo. Blaine embrassa le torse de Kurt tendrement, passionnément. Descendant rapidement vers son érection qu'il pressa le long de la sienne. La douleur du textile de leurs jeans plaquant leurs érections les obligèrent à quitter leurs bas, ce dont Blaine se chargea de faire pour eux d'eux. Une fois leurs érections libres, elles se touchèrent entre-elles pendant que les deux amants s'embrassèrent amoureusement sur les lèvres. Kurt glissant des mains baladeuses sur le bas du dos de Blaine.

- Blaine… N'attends plus, j'en peux plus commence… Soupira Kurt.

Blaine descendit le long du torse de Kurt y donnant de sérieux coup de langue au niveau de son nombril jouant avec, faisant mordre les lèvres à son partenaire, puis il pressa dans sa main le scrotum de Kurt.

- Owww… Blaiiine…

- Shhh….

Blaine donna quelques coups de langue à son scrotum avant de prendre en main son érection y faisant des va et vient douce mais rapide. Les jambes de Kurt s'agitèrent d'excitation, les poils du torse du bouclé se mirent à frissonner. Blaine embrassa son bout, assistant à un mouvement de bassin lui ordonnant de la mettre en bouche, ce dont il exécuta. Kurt pressa sa tête en arrière le long des oreillers. Alors que Blaine mit une main sur son abdomen et fixa du regard Kurt. Lui donnant une petite claque sur le torse pour que leurs regards se croisent. Mais Kurt ne put résister à un second mouvement de bassin que le bouclé interrompt avec la force de placage dans les mains accentuant ainsi l'excitation et le plaisir.

- Blaine... Blaine…

- Hmmm ?

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continue comme ça avec tes coups de langues… J'adore mais, si tu me fais craché maintenant c'est terminer… Soupira Kurt due à sa respiration accéléré.

Blaine prit en compte la requête de Kurt, se dégageant de sa bouche et remonta vers la bouche de Kurt qui après un baiser le fit basculer à son tour contre le lit. Léchant ses abdominaux biens plus dessinés sur son propre corps.

- Tu les aimes mes abdos hein ! Owww…. Gémissait le bouclé qui venait d'avoir droit a une pression sur son érection en supplément des papouilles sur son torse.

- J'aime aussi autre chose. S'empressa de dire Kurt avant de mettre l'érection du bouclé en bouche, et d'en faire des vas et vient puissant, faisant bien frotté l'extrémité de Blaine en sa gorge.

- - Kuuurrrrrt…. Owww... Kkkkurrrrrrrrttt…. Gémissait le bouclé le tenant plus en place dont la respiration s'accentuant de plus belle.

Les coups de langue, pompant son érection s'accentuant, Blaine en transpirer, il en eut des papillons dans le ventre le faisant trembler de désirs.

- Kurrt… A… Owww… Non… Pas toi... Je veux te…. Owww…. Gémissait le bouclé alors que Kurt s'amusa à caresser son entrée mais arrêta lorsque Blaine termina sa phrase.

- Alors, occupe-toi de moi maintenant ?

Il en fallut peu pour exciter encore plus Blaine qui sauta sur Kurt et le poussant sur le lit à nouveau, attrapant le lubrifiant et le préservatif. Dilatant son entrée avec un doigt, puis un deuxième est enfin un troisième qu'il s'amusa à bouger en Kurt le faisant pincer ses lèvres de plaisir. Plus, Blaine accentua le mouvement de ses doigts, plus le bassin de Kurt entra en fusion ne cessant de bouger. Blaine l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Détends-toi, calme-toi, tu es trop en extase je ne vais pas pouvoir entré en toi… Sexy, soit détendus.

Kurt se détendit et calmant son excitation aux paroles tendre du bouclé qui retira ses doigts d'un coup, faisant sentir cette sensation de vide désagréable à Kurt. Blaine enfin prêt, écarta les jambes de Kurt un plus, pour avoir une accessibilité et embrassa son torse et entra en lui progressivement.

- Mhmmm mmhhh…. Haaanwww…. S'écria de plaisir Kurt qui caressa les boucles de Blaine.

Blaine, maintenant en Kurt accentua peu à peu ses vas et vient, pressant son front contre celui de Kurt, échangeant ainsi leurs respirations et leurs transpirations dégoulinantes sur leurs fins corps sportifs. Kurt passa une main dans le dos de Blaine, pendant que le bouclé lui avait pris maintien sur le matelas et sur le thorax de Kurt.

- Je ne te fais pas mal Sexy ?

- Non… Tu me procure ce dont je veux, de l'amour et du plaiiiwww siiirr….. Oh putain…. Gémissait Kurt bafouant sa phrase alors que Blaine venait d'atteindre sa prostate contre laquelle il exerça une pression.

- Je crois que j'ai touché ton point, Sexy. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de lui redonner un coup sec en plein dedans.

- Mhmmm….. Pouvait-on entendre de la bouche de Kurt réquisitionner par la langue de Blaine.

Blaine s'essouffla peu à peu, l'intensité de ses phéromones en action s'accentua, Kurt pouvait sentir que sa libération était proche, et ce dernier prit la parole entre quelques gémissements.

- Libère toi, sur nous… Oww…

- Kurt…. Tu es sûr ? Ça fait très célibataire ça. Plaisanta le bouclé.

- J'ai…. Awww… Envie de finir sur ton corps.

- Ouww… Dans ce cas…

Blaine se dégagea de Kurt retirant son préservatif non rempli et se mit aux côtés de Kurt qui se mit sur lui à califourchon pressant leurs deux érections dans ses mains, les effleurant, les caressants, les astiquant. Les yeux de Blaine se fermi peu à peu, ses lèvres tremblèrent sous l'intensité des vibrations et des vont et vient, sentant le liquide séminal de Kurt se mélangea au sien et coula sur ses abdominaux qui entrèrent en fusion.

- Kuurrrt…. Kuurrrt…. Je, je… Kkk… Je respire plus… oww…. Awww… Kuurrrt…. Rrrrrt… Gémissait le bouclé étant maintenant au septième ciel.

Kurt ne s'arrêta pas et accentua le frottement et se libéra sur Blaine entrainant la libération de Blaine presque en même temps. Leurs liquides se mélangèrent sur le torse maintenant blanc, du bouclé, dont quelques filets reposèrent sur le visage.

- Fff… Ouhh… Oww… Faut que je respire… Fouuuu… Soupira Blaine reprenant peut à peu son souffle.

- Je te retire ça, deux secondes. Le lui dit Kurt léchant son visage lui retirant les filets de liquides qui recouvrit son visage, avant de l'embrasser avec la langue passionnément.

- Tu aimes ça hein ? Non car il y en a plein en… Oh je vois…

- Pas la peine de me le dire je m'en charge… Marmonna Kurt, essuyant avec sa langue le torse de Blaine totalement blanc.

- C'est économique en papier au moins… Plaisanta le bouclé à ce sujet.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine l'embrassant et déversant quelques trouvailles dans sa bouche, qu'il avala aussitôt.

- Je partage le cadeau n'est-ce pas gentil ?

- … Mhm… C'est plus ton fort ça, faudra que je m'y habitue. Embrasse moi encore tu me rends dingue. Dit-il en tremblant de tout son corps.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent l'un à l'autre enchaînant les baisers sur le visage et les susson dans le cou. La tristesse de fin de vacances, la déception de l'échec de l'opération, tout cela était loin maintenant, plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est que cette partie de jambe en l'air.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Ordonna Kurt.

- Non.

- Héé Pourquoi tu me gifle ?

- Car tu n'as pas dis si tu m'aimais ou non… Râla Kurt.

- Ah ok… Mais je t'aime Kurt…

- Qui est Kurt ?

- Je t'aime Sexy.

- Je préfère Blaine ! Maintenant embrasse-moi.

Blaine se rua sur les lèvres de Kurt et s'endormit peu après ce baiser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, continuant l'échange de câlins affectifs se murmurant tant de mots doux, des mots si beaux et si attendrissants.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre et... ENFIN vous découvrez pourquoi **A World To Believe**, fameuse chanson de Céline Dion... Wow rien que de l'écrire j'en ai des frissons!  
Les paroles sont clairement... Les mots et la pensée de Blaine, et c'est un pilier de l'histoire dirais-je même, d'où, ce titre.

" _Tu m'a donné la foi,_ e_t tu m'a donné un monde à y croire._ _Tu m'as donné un amour à donné_, e_t ressentant cet amour_, j_e peux me lever_. _Et quand je me sens impuissante_**, **i_l y a toujours un espoir qui brille_ e_t me fait croire."_

_Dîtes moi vos pensées... ! Merci encore et rendez-vous dimanche, pour le prochain chapitre. _


	18. Chapter 18

En ce dix huitième chapitre qui est, la dernière fois pour Blaine et Kurt à Ocean City, les vacances sont officiellement finit et, le retour à Lima et Westerville sont imminent. Émotion particulière vous l'imaginez bien pour moi que de rompre ce moment paradisiaque et faire se retour à la réalité. Mais c'est tout aussi excitant quand on en connait la suite que je vous garantie de folle. C'est également le grand retour du Capitaine des Warblers reprenant ses fonctions, Blaine Anderson. Retrouvant ses amis. Je n'en dis pas plus ce chapitre est maintenant à lire et je vous en souhaite bonne lecture et bonne critique review.

**Celiacool **_Merci de t'exprimer par le biais de review, c'est plus plaisant que via Twitter et cela évite quelques spoilers possible haha.  
_

**YorLucille21** _Très romantique oui, vraiment romantique c'est l'uns des plus beaux chapitres avec le "fameux vendredi" côté romance car après, beaucoup sont pas mal quand même, mais c'est vrai qu'il envoie! Nostalgique évidemment ce qui va de soit et je suis également en amour pour la scène de la plage "coquillages et crustacés" why not!. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Jane LYNCH et, j'étais en manque de quelqu'un comme Sue alors, quoi de mieux qu'un bar remplis de gars ivres pour foutre une personne totalement mesquine, sadique et odieuse? Et bien rien! Il ne manquait plus que Sue. Et le duo dans la série fut extrêmement bon selon-moi alors je n'ai pas changé et me suis accordé un clin d'œil. Et pour I'll Remember, rien à dire les paroles parlent d'elles-même..._

**Charming29** _C'est LA meilleure chanson de Céline Dion pour moi. L'ascenseur émotionnelle est atroce. La colère s'explique et le regret y est au fond en effet on le ressent. L'ébat torride et romantique en rentrant clôture cette haine et cette envie de se battre et continuer à vivre car l'espoir est encore là, et c'est à cet instant qu'on s'imagine que Blaine aurait sûrement lâché prise sans sa rencontre avec Kurt, c'est très triste quand on arrive au dix-septième et qu'on apprend pour l'opération, un flashback de toute l'histoire nous prend, d'un coup et nous dit " wow et si Kurt n'était pas arrivé...?" "Le retour à Lima va être compliqué..."  
La réponse est ci-dessous... !_

* * *

Alors que la mère de Blaine prépara son retour en ayant rangé sa chambre, revue sa literie elle téléphona au chauffeur pour signifier l'arrivée du vol de son fils à l'aéroport de Columbus. Tout était prêt pour son retour, l'accueillir chaleureusement lui, et Kurt. Mrs Anderson avait comploté avec Burt pour que ce dernier se rende chez elle pour accueillir son fils qu'elle ira chercher à l'aéroport. Burt, avait accepté volontiers cette idée de surprise. Seulement les deux accueilleront les jeunes garçons, le père de Blaine était actuellement à Liverpool pour affaire, encore et toujours en voyage d'affaire. Il n'y avait plus d'amour entre lui et Mrs Anderson, ils évitèrent juste le divorce par rapport à Blaine et l'héritage.

Les garçons se réveillèrent une dernière fois frappée par le soleil d'Ocean City.

- Réveille-toi, Kurt il est l'heure. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Mhm serre moi contre toi et après on se lève… Marmonna Kurt encore à moitié endormit.

Blaine exécuta l'ordre de son bien-aimé lui baisant le cou et sortit du lit pour filer à la douche avec la poche Topman que Kurt lui a achetée. Pendant ce temps-là, il descendit préparait le petit déjeuner, le dernier. Quelques longues minutes plus tard c'est en costard violet, que sortit de la salle de bain le bouclé, faisant tomber le pain de confiture dans le bol de Kurt.

- Mon Dieu tu es… Sublime, Blaine.

- C'est un superbe choix que tu as fais, merci beaucoup, Kurt. Dit-il en lui baisant le cou.

- Essaie de prendre ton petit-déjeuner sans te salir…

- J'ai l'habitude de manger sans me salir, je te rappelle que je porte des blazers depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- Ouais, pas faux… J'avais pensé à marché le long de la plage, longeant nos meilleurs moments avant de rejoindre l'aéroport. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Blaine s'arrêta un instant de boire son café souriant d'un sourire éclatant vers Kurt.

- Ouais, c'est une chouette idée, histoire de dire au revoir d'une façon joyeuse à Ocean City ! Finit vite ton café, car on a tant d'endroit à salué.

Kurt se précipita de finir ses tartines et de boire son café. Et ils partirent longeant les pontons d'Ocean City passant devant, boutiques, cafés, et endroits de la plage où leurs plus beaux instants eurent lieu. Se tenant la main et venant maintenant d'atteindre le phare, ils firent demi-tour s'arrêtant non loin du CrabVille prenant une portion de frites qu'ils mangèrent en chemin pour rentrer chez eux, et attendre le taxi. Une fois chez eux le taxi ne tarda pas à venir, chargeant leurs lourdes et pleines valises qu'ils firent venir un taxi fourgonnette les conduisant tout droit pour l'aéroport.

Une fois sur le tarmac, et regardant chaque valise se faire mettre dans la soute à bagages, Blaine monta les escaliers derrière Kurt prenant place dans l'avion, attachant leurs ceintures et attendit le décollage, le dernier. Les moteurs s'entendirent, l'avion prit place sur la piste du décollage et prit son envol dans le ciel Américain en direction de l'aéroport de Columbus, Ohio.

- On rentre à la maison.

- On rentre à la maison… Répéta avec un doux sourire le bouclé prenant la main de Kurt qu'il serra dans la sienne.

Ils regardèrent Océan City devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un simple point dans le hublot rapidement envahi par les nuages recouvrant ainsi toute vue de paysage.  
C'est au bout de deux heures de vol que l'avion s'approcha de l'aéroport de Columbus. Descendant palier par palier, jusqu'à pouvoir emprunté le dernier couloir et descendre pour se poser. L'avion glissa sur la chaussée et se posa au point de rendez-vous initiale ou, une berline sombre avec une camionnette elle aussi sombre attendait les garçons. L'avion se stoppant, ils détachèrent leurs ceintures et se précipitent vers la sortie, dévalant l'escalier et sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Maman ! Cria Blaine totalement heureux, la serrant si fort dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Blaine, mais lâche moi tu m'étouffe.

- Oh… Pardon.

- Bonjour Mrs Anderson, mon père n'est pas là ?

- Problème avec le garage, fuite apparemment… Justifia la mère. Bref monté, l'équipe de l'aviation va se charger de vos bagages qu'ils ramènent aussitôt au manoir.

Les garçons montèrent dans la berline en compagnie de Mrs Anderson et prirent la direction de Westerville, le manoir des Anderson ou en quelques minutes ils y furent rendus. Entrant maintenant dans la propriété, le chauffeur descend ouvrir les portes de la berline entrant dans le manoir se ruant vers la chambre, très vite stoppé par sa mère.

- Au salon, pas de chambre maintenant.

- Rho… Oh bordel Kurt ton père est là, Kurt ! S'écria de joie Blaine serrant la main de Burt.

- Salut gamin.

- Papa ! Hurla Kurt se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hey fiston et bah… Tu es content de me voir ça fait plaisir. Dit-il enlaçant son fils un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé racontant brièvement leurs vacances jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par les paroles des adultes.

- Bon c'est bien tout ça mais on a prit des décisions ta mère et moi, Blaine.

- Co… Comment ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- On à décidé de rester indulgent envers vous deux.

- Oui voilà. Merci Mrs Anderson.

- Comment ça je ne comprends pas tout… Répondit Blaine.

- Vous vous verrez quand vous voudrez, seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? Râla Kurt.

- On ne veut pas que vous couchiez ensemble à tire la rigolade.

- Oh ça va et toi avec maman tu n'y allais pas le plus possible ? S'énerva Kurt.

- Burt, vous devriez cesser cette mauvaise blague ils vont se braqué… Riait la mère de Blaine.

- Juste, soyez prudent, partout ou vous irez, méfier vous on ne veut pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que ce soit, alors… Eviter de vous montrer en couple dans les rues de Lima, surtout Lima, Kurt. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui… Soupira Kurt.

- Mais autrement on peut se voir, dormir ensemble quand on veut, c'est vrai maman ?

- Oui, Blaine.

- Oh merci, Burt, Merci Maman ! S'écria de joie le bouclé enlaçant les deux dans ses bras.

- Burt, Kurt, vous restez dînez ? Proposa la mère de Blaine

- Avec joie. Répondit Burt sans demander l'avis de son fils.

- Yeah ! On peut partir dans la chambre à Blaine maintenant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, un autre salon mais pas sa chambre ! Râla sa mère avec un sourire en coin.

Les garçons partirent dans le salon d'été du Manoir, regardant les employés de l'aéroport apportés leurs bagages. Blaine leur indiqua les endroits où chaque valise devait trouver sa place, une fois leurs affaires déchargés, ils se mirent à ranger, notamment porter le piano à l'étage dans sa chambre.

- Kurt tu es sûr que tu vas tenir, car on est à peine dans l'escalier que je te vois tout rouge…

- Si ça va… Râla Kurt.

- Un problème les garçons ? Demanda Burt qui les surveillait de près, bien trop près…

- Ouais, prenez la place de Kurt et aider moi à porter le piano jusque dans ma chambre, Kurt prends la guitare pour chez toi j'en ai déjà une ici. Dit-il montant le piano avec l'aide de Burt jusque dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent le piano encore dans sa caisse sur le lit, Blaine remarqua les changements dans sa chambre. Son lit qui avait changé, la position des meubles, ce rangement total… Ces nouveaux changements dans sa chambre tombée à pique, pouvant ainsi mettre le piano sous la fenêtre. Alors que Kurt monta les pieds et une valise, il fut également surpris du changement.

- Oh wow… C'est neuf ici ! S'exclama Kurt

- Ah bah enfin te voilà avec les pieds… Râla gentiment son père.

- Rho… Je le pose où ?

- Ici, sous la fenêtre, S…Kurt. Se rattrapa le bouclé dont les joues virent au rouge de timidité.

Alors que Blaine ne s'occupe que d'une chose, son piano, Burt et Kurt montèrent les diverses valises, en laissant deux en bas, celles pour la mère de Blaine dont les effets personnels, photos, bijoux était resté là-bas toute une année et que Blaine avait préféré remporté. Les vêtements de Blaine maintenant rangé dans son dressing, Mrs Anderson appela les garçons à se joindre au dîner, descendant la rejoindre rapidement, Blaine fut retenu par la main de Kurt l'attirant ainsi vers lui.

- Il va falloir qu'on aille vite alors si tu en as envie. Souria le bouclé.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça…

- Oh…

- Juste, plus de Sexy quand on est devant nos parents, j'ai vu que…

- Ouais j'ai failli… Excuse-moi. Soupira Blaine.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, moi je m'en fiche j'aime bien quand un coup sur dix tu m'appelle par mon prénom et mon surnom, mais ce surnom ne plaira pas à mon père, ni à ta mère je pense.

Blaine lui sourit, glissant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et descendit vers la salle à manger. Blaine prit place au côté de son beau-père, Burt tandis que Kurt s'installa auprès de Mrs Anderson, en face du bouclé. Cette manière codifiée, et ses nombreuses fourchettes et couteaux sur la table n'impressionnaient qu'une personne, Burt. Il est vrai que pour lui, le milieu de la bourgeoisie et du luxe, tout ça c'est bien loin, et pas quelque chose qu'il affectionne particulièrement, contrairement à son fils qui, de par les magazines et émissions qu'ils regardent connaît les codes de la haute société. Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait appel à une équipe de majordome servant le repas pour eux quatre.

- Êtres-vous croyant Burt, Kurt ? Demanda la mère mettant dans l'embarras les deux hommes et un visage honteux pouvait se dessiner sur celui de Blaine.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit froidement Burt.

- Mon père veut dire que nous ne pratiquons plus depuis le décès de ma mère. C'était elle qui faisait la prière à chaque dîner. Justifia Kurt.

- Maman… C'est bon on ne va pas faire ça quand on a du monde à chaque fois ça sert a que dalle… Remercier ton Dieu qui m'a foutue ce cancer et qui paie misérablement les esclaves qui récoltent la bouffe ?

- Blaine je ne t'autorise pas à parler sur ce ton. Gronda Mrs Anderson d'un regard virulent et menaçant.

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? Si tu le sais bien… Tu cherches quoi en faisant…

- Blaine. Haussa la voix, Burt. Ecoute, ta mère n'a posé qu'une seule question pourquoi tu te braque ?

- … Désolé maman… Soupira Blaine regardant Kurt qui lui glissait un petit sourire en coin.

Posant les coudes sur la table, liant ses mains et fermant les yeux. Sa mère prononça la prière, une prière totalement remplie de sous-entendu concernant la maladie de son fils. Blaine, ne voulut guère participer à une telle humiliation, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, priant également en écoutant les paroles de Mrs Anderson, ce dernier changea d'avis et lia ses mains, et rouvrit ses yeux lorsque tous répondirent Amen en chœurs.

Les sujets de discussions varier en fonction de l'actualité politique et économique, la passion de la mère du bouclé, jusqu'au sujet de l'école, la Dalton.

- Hm… Blaine c'est cette année que le bureau change et que ton titre est remis en jeu non ?

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna son fils fronçant des sourcils.

- J'ai due me rendre là-bas pour voir le Président de l'école concernant ton petit studio pour le reprendre une année supplémentaire et…

- Attend, attends tu as été à la Dalton ?

- Oui, seulement tu n'auras pas ta chambre.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Non… Un nouvel élève en a besoin et donc ils lui ont fournit.

- Logiquement ce n'est pas accordé au Capitaine des Warblers et en cas de délégation familiale ce studio ? S'interrogea Kurt.

- Bah si, justement Kurt ! Donc… Oh non…

Les yeux se rivèrent sur le visage de Blaine qui se décomposa pressant sa main contre sa bouche, frottant ses yeux.

- Ça ne va pas trésor ?

- On est donc trois en course pour reprendre la capitainerie des Warblers et le Président à l'air d'avoir eut son préféré…

- Trois ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Kurt, Moi et ce mystérieux étudiant du coup…

- Kurt ? S'étonna Burt, faisant mine de comprendre la conversation mais à vraie dire les pouvoirs suprême entre élèves de la Dalton il n'en savait rien.

- Oui, je me présente pour détrônait Blaine, on a envie de se défier entre nous deux. Justifia Kurt.

- Maman, est-ce-que des Warblers sont venus au manoir pendant mon absence ?

- Non, enfin pas en uniforme, ils voulaient te voire mais tu n'étais pas là donc ils sont repartit.

Blaine regarda Kurt trouvant toute cette histoire étrange, reprenant le cours du dîner, toujours en fixant le corps et le visage, ce doux visage qu'est celui de Kurt. Lorsque le dessert arriva enfin, quelques macarons avec du laitage en yaourt, quelques choses de simple. Burt s'absenta de table et partit dans une pièce avoisinante revenant avec un grand paquet cadeau plat, étonnant les garçons.

- C'est quoi ça ? Se demanda Kurt.

- C'est pour Blaine, tu as vue que ta chambre à pas mal bouger, et qu'il y a un grand trou en face de ton lit au dessus de ta télévision, bah voilà quelque chose pour comblé ce trou.

Blaine ouvrit le paquet et découvrit dans un cadre simple mais d'une netteté impressionnante la photo de Kurt et lui, lors de leur après-midi dans son lieu favori près du lac. Lui et Kurt, si heureux sur cette image. Son sourire, si grandissant à chaque regard sur ce grand cadre, le posant sur la table et enlaçant Burt.

- Merci Burt, merci vraiment… Mais comment vous avez-eu la photo ?

- J'ai demandé à Santana de me choisir une photo de vous deux que vous avez sûrement posté sur Facebook votre bordel là, enfin bref, et elle m'a choisit cette photo donc j'ai été chez le photographe qui me l'a agrandit et voilà. Kurt tu peux arrêter de faire ton jaloux en ayant ta tête décomposé car tu as le même accroché au dessus de ton lit, même photo, même cadre.

Le visage de sa mère étincelait de joie, elle voyait en Burt, un père idéal pour son fils, c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'un homme, un père surtout, apporte autant d'attention à quelqu'un qui n'est pas son propre garçon, son visage, si heureux soit-il.

- Bon, Kurt tu prends tes valises, tu dis au revoir et on rentre.

- Quoi, déjà mais…

- Kurt, n'abuses pas non plus on a trente minute de route je te rappelle…

- Bah je peux rester ici ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ha Ha Ha. Non.

- Quoi ? Mais Papa…

- Hm Hm… Kurt, je ne te veux pas ce soir sous mon toit, tu dois rentrer et profiter un peu de ton père en toute intimité, tout comme moi avec Blaine, lui et moi allons devoir parler de choses assez sérieuse et qui ne te regarde pas spécialement, je veux profiter de mon fils sans que son petit-ami soit à ses côtés, et Burt, je pense arrêter-moi si je me trompe, veut faire de même avec toi.

- Vous avez entièrement raison Mrs Anderson.

- Hey, Kurt regarde-moi… Ne soit pas déçus, on peut se voir demain après tout. Le lui dit Blaine souriant.

- Non. Kurt travaillera avec moi au garage, j'ai des papiers urgents à lui montrer désolé Blaine.

- Bon bah dimanche ?

- On verra, bref dîtes vous bonne nuit et on y va. Soupira Burt, fatigué.

Les deux garçons se prirent dans les bras, refusant de se quitter mais ils n'avaient guère le choix, c'est donc dans un élan d'un petit baiser sur leurs lèvres, que Kurt, prit ses deux valises et quitta le manoir en compagnie de son père, sous le regard du bouclé, levant la main fronçant ses sourcils, non pas de joie ou de colère, juste de tristesse. La voiture quitta le garage, ou s'était réfugier Burt pour la surprise et traversa le portail qui se ferma derrière eux, prenant la route pour Lima.

- Euh, ses valises là comportent, documents, bijoux, photos, bref tout ce qui est très personnelle et qui été encore à la résidence de Seaview, je les ai ramené comme ça seulement les meubles et les draps de chambres et vaisselle y sont.

- C'est gentil de te part Blaine. Bon tu dois sûrement être épuisé de ce voyage, tu devrais songer à allez te coucher.

- Maintenant que Kurt n'est pas là, je n'ai pas de raison de traîner plus longtemps. Merci pour la chambre au faîte. Bonne nuit.

- Blaine… Ok… Soupira sa mère venant de se prendre un vent magistral.

Alors que la voiture se gara devant la maison, une sensation étrange envahissait Kurt, se retrouver là après tant de semaines sans n'y être venue. Et le revoilà, ce soir de nouveau chez lui, séparer de Blaine, c'est bien là, à ce moment même qu'il se sentit le plus embarrassé, heureux de retrouver sa chambre, son père, mais si malheureux car leurs vacances sont terminées, et sa présence continuelle avec le bouclé également. Comment pourrait-il résister à une séparation pareille ? Alors que son lit n'est pas imprégnait de l'odeur de Blaine, aucun de ses biens n'a son odeur, est-il possible de dormir sans la présence, ou l'odeur de son partenaire ?

- Bon, tu descends ?

- Oh euh, oui pardon…

- Prend tes valises j'ouvre la porte en attendant.

Kurt prit ses valises dans le coffre et entra dans la maison, montant aussitôt dans sa chambre, poussant la porte et découvre le cadre au-dessus de son lit, premier endroit qu'il regarda, lui donnant automatiquement un sourire. Il ouvrit ses valises, rangeant ses vêtements dans son armoire et posant l'appareil photo proche de son ordinateur, photos, souvenirs, tout était posé sur les étagères, commodes et bureaux que comptait en nombre sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois, ses effets personnels rangés, qu'il se coucha dans son lit, regardant son téléphone et reçut au même moment un message du bouclé.

**De Blaine :**

_Si mes calculs sont bons, le temps de trajet, le temps de ranger tes affaires et ta manie de tout ranger au cas par cas et d'une symétrie inquiétante, et éventuellement un laps de temps de dialogue avec ton père, je présume que ce message t'est réceptionné au moment ou tu entre dans ton lit. J'espère ne pas me tromper. _

**A Blaine : **

_Je n'ai pas parlé à mon père mais autrement tu ne t'es pas du tout tromper. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir sans toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Bonne nuit à toi, Blaine. Je t'aime._

**De Blaine :**

_Ferme les yeux et tu verras que je suis là. Je t'aime aussi, Sexy. _

Ils s'endormirent serrant tous les deux de leur côté, un coussin le pressants contre eux, comme si c'était l'un, comme si c'était l'autre… Malgré tout, ils trouvèrent le sommeil rapidement, épuisé du trajet, épuisé de devoir reprendre une routine. Deuxième nuit à être seul, la précédente remonte à l'hospitalisation de Blaine. La nuit, si douce et si déchirante à la fois. Apprenant de multiples nouvelles concernant la Dalton, devant être séparée, et si finalement, la routine qu'ils craignirent tant, était loin d'être la routine d'avant. Qui ce cache derrière cette mascarade incroyable de la Dalton ? Qui sont les Warblers venue le voir en son absence ? Et si, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir de Blaine au sein de la chorale de le prestigieuse Dalton Academy, le cours des évènements s'apprête à basculer et à prendre un tournant irréversible à la Dalton. La rentrée n'est que lundi, et pourtant, ils vont devoir mener bataille dès leur réveil…

Au petit matin, Blaine descendit en pyjama les escaliers rejoignant sa mère dans la cuisine, c'était la première fois que sa mère le voyait torse nu depuis son départ à Ocean City. Elle fut surprise de sa perte de poids et de muscle, Blaine et Kurt s'en rendirent guère compte à force de se voir chaque jour, mais sa mère elle, ne le voyant guère dénudé resta de marbre en voyant le torse de son fils amaigrit, certes toujours sculptée par ses muscles mais bien moins musclé tout de même.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour, Blaine. Dit-elle continuant de fixer ses clavicules.

- Mon visage est plus haut, maman…

- Pardon. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais… J'aurais aimé avoir Kurt auprès de moi mais bon…

- Oh non, ne commence pas s'il te plait… Ronchonna sa mère lui versant son café dans son mug.

- Merci.

- Tu veux me raconter tes vacances ? Quelques moments ? J'aimerais bien avoir plus de détails. Dit-elle avec un franc sourire.

- Oh euh, vraiment ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Allez lance-toi !

- Bah, vendredi Kurt et moi nous avons passé la meilleure journée qui soit, on s'est faite une journée si belle… Il m'a acheté mon blazer violet mon pantalon et les chaussures avec lesquelles je suis arrivée hier.

- Oh, c'est cool, mais, il à du payer chère…

- Pas tant que ça comparer à mon cadeau…

- Tu lui as offert quoi ? Raconte moi tout !

- Bah on est passé devant une bijouterie et Kurt regardait avec insistance une gourmette, donc je l'ai envoyé ailleurs et j'ai acheter la gourmette que j'ai fais gravé.

- Celle qu'il portait hier ?

- Oui, celle-ci, si tu savais le tarif… Papa va me tuer…

- Combien ?

- Quelques 2589 dollars… Lui dit Blaine crispant ses dents.

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Et quelques cents… Rajouta avec un sourire le bouclé qui fit rire sa mère.

- Au pire il n'est jamais là, il ne profite pas de son argent, à toi d'en profiter avant qu'il n'en ait plus.

- D'ailleurs… Il est ou papa ?

- Liverpool à la dernière nouvelle, il n'est pas revenu depuis ton absence.

- Ça ne va pas entre vous deux c'est ça ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça va !

- Maman, dit moi…

- Nous sommes séparés, mais on ne divorce pas par rapport à toi et l'héritage, et tout les à côtés, il me laisse temporairement le manoir, je dois seulement occuper l'aile des amis lorsqu'il rentrera, le temps de trouver ailleurs.

- Ah… Je suis désolé… Mais bon on trouvera une autre maison ne t'en fais pas.

- Sinon, ma sœur m'a proposé de repartir à Los Feliz, mais tu es à la Dalton, tu as Kurt donc non j'ai décliné.

- En même temps c'est à nous de trouver et ne pas dormir chez des gens, je comprends que tu as décliné sa proposition.

- Enfin bref, j'ai contacté Cleveland et on va tout de même mardi à la clinique pour la chimio car ton médecin là-bas veut analyser les examens de l'hôpital lors de ton opération quand il les aura reçus et ainsi savoir combien de chimiothérapie te seront nécessaire, autrement aucun soucis pour les faire de la maison. Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Oh, c'est super, merci maman de t'en être occupé. Lui dit Blaine prenant sa main.

- C'est ton choix je ne peux allez guère contre. Bon, j'ai quelques courses à faire je te laisse la maison à tout à l'heure trésor. Dit-elle embrassant son fils et partant de la propriété.

Le fait que ses parents soient séparés ne l'étonnèrent guère, à vrai dire il s'en moquait, ce n'est pas une vie de famille qu'ils ont entre eux depuis tant d'années, pour lui, il n'a pas de réel père, sa vie c'est avec sa mère, alors qu'importe leurs relations, rien changera, pour lui, il y a longtemps que ses parents ne sont plus un couple. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'est l'amour, il comprit bien mieux sa mère et accepta cette situation. Mais quelque chose trotta encore et toujours dans sa tête, ce sont cette chose intrigante concernant la Dalton. Le bouclé regarda l'heure et prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du garage de Burt.

- Garage Hummel, Kurt bonjour.

- Kurt c'est Blaine.

- Oh, ça va ?

- Ouais, et toi ?

- Oui ça va, euh pourquoi tu m'appelle sur cette ligne…

- Je m'ennui et si je dis à ma mère que je cours te rejoindre elle ne va pas vouloir, et vue que je sais que le garage à besoin de mains d'œuvre je me suis dis que me foutre dans le cambouis prétextant aidé ton père ferait une occasion de se voir ?

- Il y a sérieusement besoin d'aide donc, tu es le bienvenue, je préviens mon père de ton arrivée.

- Ok, bon bah à tout de suite le temps de faire le trajet, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Blaine.

Blaine se précipita de quitter le manoir, prenant sa voiture reposant dans un des garages de la propriété, il y avait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé et par chance, la batterie n'était pas déchargée et plus prendre la route vers le garage de Burt dont il arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Burt avait préparé sa combinaison, Kurt un listing des choses à faire dans la journée. Lorsqu'il arriva au garage, Blaine fila aussitôt dans les vestiaires mettant sa combinaison sur son corps vêtu d'un simple boxer, la chaleur du soleil frappant si fort les taules du garage, que cela l'obliger de se mettre le moins habillé possible. Il partit vers le bureau une fois sa tenue enfilait, embrassant discrètement Kurt sur ses douces lèvres.

- Oh… Tu n'as rien en dessous et tu ouvres ta combinaison autant ? Tu cherches à m'exciter ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'espère que ça va allez car sa frappe fort, même à Ocean City sa frappait moins fort…

- Moi ça va je suis climatisé. Il ne fallait pas venir si c'est pour te plaindre Blaine.

- Oh arrête Sexy ou je vais privilégier autre chose que…

- Salut Blaine. Les coupant dans leurs trippes, Burt.

- Oh, bonjour Burt ça va ?

- Ouais, bon Kurt tu lui donne le listing, merci.

- Oh euh oui, tient tout y es, véhicule, réparation tout. Bonne chance.

- Merci…

Burt prit sous son aile le jeune homme faisant un rapide tour de l'atelier et l'amena vers le véhicule dont une large révision avec de longues réparations à faire, devrait donc ainsi se charger le jeune homme. Burt, une fois lui avoir montré où se trouvait l'outillage repartit à ses occupations sur une autre voiture. Alors que Kurt enchaina les papiers importants que son père avait laissés traîner, répondant au téléphone et enchaîna les encaissements des clients, à l'atelier la chaleur dès le matin était insupportable, Burt en avait la tête qui tournait. Blaine lui continua de travailler totalement transpirant, donc le cambouis coula le long de son torse, ses cheveux bouclés, totalement trempé de transpiration. Les hommes dans l'atelier se trouvèrent vraiment dans un sale état. Lorsque la pause du midi arriva, Blaine quitta le dessous de la voiture et se releva manquant de tomber dans les pommes, prit d'un violent vertige dû à une déshydratation sévère. Si un employé ne l'avait pas rattrapé, Blaine aurait eu la tête fracassée contre le compresseur en face de lui. Kurt quitta le bureau en vitesse se rendant dans l'atelier pris d'un choc thermique mais qu'il supporta tout de même.

- Bon les gars rentrer chez vous on reprendra le boulot que lundi c'est bon, allez-y je m'occupe du gamin. S'exclama Burt aidant Blaine à marché l'asseyant dans le bureau climatisé.

- Il s'est passé quoi papa ?

- Déshydratation, donne-moi ton eau Kurt.

- Tient.

- Blaine, bois cette bouteille, tu me la vides c'est compris ?

- Oui… Dit-il d'une voix fatigué, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Kurt s'empressa de téléphoné a sa mère qui répondit presque aussitôt.

- Kurt, Blaine est avec toi je présume ?

- Oui, je le ramène chez moi.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-ou ?

- Au garage il a fait un malaise avec la chaleur… Rien de grave juste une déshydratation.

- Oh… Tu m'as fais peur, euh vous êtes chez vous dans combien de temps ?

- Faîtes la route nous on y est dans deux minutes.

- D'accord, bon j'arrive le prendre chez vous.

Kurt raccrocha et alla cherchait les vêtements de Blaine dans les vestiaires pendant que lui et son père partirent vers la voiture de Burt.

- Kurt, tu conduis sa voiture pour la ramener chez nous ?

- Oui papa, pars je vous suis.

Alors que Kurt ferma le garage et prit la voiture de Blaine rentrant chez lui, dans la voiture en face Burt passa un horrible savon à Blaine.

- Bon sang pourquoi tu viens si tu n'es pas fichu de faire des pauses gamin ?

- Burt je suis désolé je… J'allais bien, très bien c'est juste quand je me suis levé que…

- Je ne veux pas savoir merde, tu dois savoir qu'avec une chaleur comme ça a plus de 50° sous des taules faut s'hydrater quasiment tout le temps… Tu as prit ton traitement au moins ?!

- Oui, comme chaque matin… Ne me criez pas dessus Burt s'il vous plait…

- Je ne te veux plus au garage quand il fera chaud, heureusement qu'on arrive en fin d'été parce que des coups comme ça je n'en veux pas… Tu m'as certes avancés mais si c'est pour t'amener à l'hôpital un de ces quatre non merci.

Blaine ne broncha pas d'un poil dans le véhicule maintenant arrivé à destination, ils descendirent et s'installèrent dans le salon devant la télévision attendant l'arrivée de Kurt et de la mère de Blaine. Kurt arriva juste après. Entrant tranquillement dans la maison, satisfaits de voir que le bouclé avaient repris ses esprits.

- Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ouais je veux bien. Répondit le bouclé se levant du canapé suivit de près par Kurt.

- Non, Kurt. Tu reste là il peut se lavé tout seul. Marmonna Burt.

- Mais s'il fait un malaise dans la douche ?

- Il n'en fera pas vu qu'il va bien mieux.

- Bon bah je reste devant la porte au cas où alors. Insista Kurt.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Fait-donc.

Les garçons montèrent à l'étage en direction de la salle de bain, là ou, Blaine retira sa combinaison sous les yeux ébahis de Kurt scrutant totalement son corps maintenant nu.

- C'est dommage tu ne peux pas toucher, ni entré. S'en amusa le bouclé fronçant ses sourcils.

- Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un pauvre con ?

- Oh, je n'aurais pas dis ça mais j'accepte. Moi aussi je t'aime. Ironisa le bouclé entrant dans la douche.

- Attends laisse-moi… Oh ok…

Blaine riait sous la douche, dont l'eau envahit son corps crasseux, faisant cas de ne prêter aucune attention à l'égard de Kurt qui attendit devant la porte de la salle de bain, impatient de revoir son tendre sortir de la douche. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minute qu'il eut l'occasion de voir le corps trempé de Blaine sortir de la douche. Kurt s'empressa de regarder dans la cage d'escalier et entra dans la salle de bain, arrachant la serviette du bouclé pour le lui essuyer, les cheveux, le visage qu'il embrassa, le dos, le torse, les jambes et finit par les parties intimes.

- Oh… Tu n'as pas tenu à mon charme Sexy.

- Je ne peux pas résister avec toi.

- Je peux m'habiller seul, merci va accueillir ma mère plutôt je crois que c'est elle je viens d'entendre une voiture s'arrêter.

- Tu es chiant de cassé tout le charme à chaque fois. Râla Kurt lui mettant une petite claque sur la cuisse droite.

Blaine s'habillait, pendant que Kurt ouvrit la porte à Mrs Anderson la faisant prendre place au salon. Burt ne tarda guère à l'accueillir également dans le salon et proposa même de l'invité à manger avec eux ce midi, ce dont la femme accepta sans aucune hésitation. Alors que Blaine descendit les escaliers sous les yeux de sa mère, il s'approcha d'elle et fut très vite stoppé par un allez retour en plein visage qui surprit Kurt et son père.

- Ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu t'absentais, tu te crois majeur ? Et celle-là, c'est pour ne pas être assez mature pour t'hydrater. Dit-elle en colère lui en remettant une autre dans la figure.

Personne n'osa parler, c'était la première fois qu'ils virent sa mère autant en colère, ils n'osaient prendre la défense de personne, les yeux de Blaine devenaient d'un rouge larmoyant alors que ses mains se trouvaient sur sa joue droite, toute rouge. Le regard craintif de Blaine et sa tristesse dans ses yeux montraient que c'était bien la première fois que sa mère le corrige de cette façon.

- Et met toi à chialé je t'en refous une. Tu as quel âge pour te comporté comme ça Blaine Devon Anderson ? Tu souhaite faire l'homme, celui qui comprend tout alors que tu n'es pas fichu de boire de l'eau quand c'est nécessaire ? La prochaine fois, Blaine que tu sors sans me prévenir, que j'apprends que tu as faillis à ta santé, tu le vois Kurt ? Bah tu pourras le regarder que par webcam ou photo car je t'interdirais de le voir c'est compris ?

À ce moment, Burt et Kurt se disaient la même chose, elle exagère et dramatise la chose, mais ils ne sont pas elle, elle a sa manière de faire et eux aussi. À part assister à la scène, c'est tout ce dont ils puissent faire. Blaine partit en courant à l'étage claquant la porte de chambre de Kurt, l'envie folle de le rejoindre l'envahissait mais seulement c'est sa mère qui monta retrouver son fils.

- Bon viens nous on va préparer le manger. Lui dit Burt entrainant ainsi son fils dans la cuisine contre son grès.

La mère entra maintenant dans la chambre, découvrant son fils allongé, la tête presser contre un oreiller, s'asseyant sur le lit, touchant les jambes de son fils.

- Je suis désolée Blaine… Mais tu es de retour à la maison, tu te dois d'appliquer certaine règles quand même… je suis ta mère, tu te dois de me dire tes faits et gestes.

- Pour me dire non ? Sûrement pas. Dit-il remettant sa tête dans les coussins.

- Blaine je ne t'interdirais pas de voir Kurt, jamais tu le sais, cependant quand tu sors je veux savoir c'est normale non ? Et je suis totalement surprise et en colère contre toi que tu n'es pris la peine de t'hydraté au garage… Ton aide envers Burt est admirable mais bon sang… Ta santé est assez fragile comme sa pour t'autoriser des oublie pareil Blaine… J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai vue l'appel de Kurt, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'est pas du genre à me téléphoner pour prendre des nouvelles… Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce finissant par un soupire.

Blaine se dressa sur le lit, se mettant face à sa mère, séchant ses larmes la regardant avec un faible sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas te frappé, et je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir fait mais…

- Ne t'excuse pas… J'ai déconné et tu as bien fais, e même temps mieux vaux que ce soit toi qui me gifle que papa… Dit-il en riant.

- Ce serait mieux si on n'avait pas à en arriver là dans tout les cas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tomba sur les nombreuses photos encadré dans la chambre. Tu es une star dans cette pièce.

- Ouais… C'est frustrant !

- Tu devrais être heureux pourtant.

- Je le suis, juste que ça me fait drôle de voir toutes ces photos alors que j'ai dormit dans une chambre sans personnalisation rien pendant si longtemps, là on est rentré et on a tout les deux nos chambres spéciale c'est…

- Dormir à deux vous manque hein… Soupira sa mère.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus entrelacer et endormit ensemble…

- Les week-ends Blaine, les week-ends!

- Mais maman… toi aussi tu as étais en couple, amoureuse, quand tu aimes quelqu'un es-ce simple d'attendre une date pour la serer contre toi, lui procurer et te procurer du plaisir, dormant dans ses bras?

À cette question, elle ne sut guère quoi répondre… Préférant tapoter son épaule et se lever pour descendre en bas manger avec les Hummel. Blaine se doutait ne pas avoir de réponse et fit de même, descendant les escaliers suivant sa mère et partit en direction de la petite cuisine.

- Excusez-nous mais bon on n'a pas de majordomes et on n'a pas de choses suffisantes pour…

- Ne te justifie pas Burt, tant qu'on est tous réunis là, ensemble n'est-ce pas le principale ?

Burt fut choqué, c'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait. Première fois, et son regard se plongea dans le sien. Si fort soit-il, que ce même regard le déstabilisa.

- Je, oh euh d'accord. Je vous sers quoi ? Dit-il la regardant.

- Tu peux me tutoyer toi aussi.

Les garçons se regardèrent ne comprenant rien, et Blaine prit la parole posant une question sordide.

- Euh, on à raté quelque chose durant notre absence ?

- Non mon trésor, rien. Dit-elle prenant sa main, toujours en fixant Burt.

Burt ne mit guère plus de temps à comprendre qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, la solitude, le désir sexuel, les tendresses, tout ça lui manquaient et il le sentit. Ils se parlaient tellement souvent depuis que leurs fils étaient parti en vacances.

- Sinon, je n'ai jamais demandé à Blaine, mais c'est quoi votre prénom Mrs Anderson ?

- Marie. Marie. Répondit Blaine.

- Blaine… Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on sache mon prénom… Soupira sa mère.

- Pourquoi cachez un si beau prénom, Marie ? Demanda Kurt.

- Tu sais, dans notre milieu social nous nous prénommons par nos statuts maritaux et notre rang de richesse. Les prénoms on ne connait pas. Personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom, personne.

- Bah à partir de ce jour, ça va changer tiens. Répondit Burt.

Blaine échangea encore un regard vers Kurt, ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien du tout à cette situation…

- Euh vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ? Lâcha Kurt.

- Hein ? Oh non. Marmonna Burt.

- Non, loin de là, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Rajouta Marie Anderson.

- Oui, voilà amis. Conclu Burt.

Le repas se prit dans d'étranges circonstances, les regards timides que se lança Burt et la mère de Blaine intrigua les deux jeunes à la table. Écoutant leurs rires et paroles incessant tout le long du repas. Une fois finis, ils s'empressèrent de partir en direction de la chambre mais rapidement stopper par la voix de Burt.

- Vous allez ou comme ça ?

- Bah se posé dans ma chambre on doit préparer un truc pour la Dalton.

- Et vous comptez partir sans nous jouer une chanson ?

- Oh euh… Tu sais papa…

- Je ne veux pas savoir vous posez vos culs au salon, Blaine tu sais jouer du piano, donc tu t'y installe et vous nous chantez une chanson.

- Allez, Kurt dit oui… Demanda à son tour Blaine.

- Bon... Ok !

Blaine prit place devant le piano droit du salon, et Kurt posa ses fesses sur la table basse à côté du bouclé, Blaine s'échauffa les doigts sur le clavier du piano et chercha la musique idéale pour. Kurt reconnut aussitôt la chanson de Taylor Swift, Story of Us. Et se mit à chanter lors des premières notes de piano que Blaine interpréta magnifiquement.

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through**

Blaine accentua son doigté sur le clavier incitant à Kurt de montée sa voix, pour le refrain. Dont à la plus grande surprise de Kurt, Blaine se mit à chanter le refrain avec lui au plus grand plaisir des deux adultes.

**Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Next chapter**

**How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud**

Kurt prit place aux côtés du bouclé et le regarda pianoté les notes Laissant prendre la suite de la musique seul à Blaine.****

**Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now**

**This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon**

Puis de nouveau tout les deux, pour clôturer la musique.

**I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The end ! ****Ya!**

Leurs parents appréciant leurs prestations les applaudirent, ils sont certes loin des deux standings ovation qu'ils eurent, surtout Blaine du moins, lors de ses prestations à Ocean City mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cette chanson, mais qu'importe, tant qu'ils ont eut droit à cette musique, ils n'en demandaient pas plus.

- Bon allez, Blaine on va rentrer.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Blaine….

- Bon ok…

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'ai des tas de choses à faire avec mon père on se parlera dimanche et on se voit lundi à la Dalton.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Ils s'échangèrent devant leurs parents un petit baiser timide, et Blaine partit, suivant sa mère avec sa voiture, rentrant chez eux à Westerville. Laissant Kurt aux occupations administratives du garage, expliquant durant la journée toutes les démarches et frais. Tout y passait dans ses explications.

Le lundi matin à la fin des cours, Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent vers la salle des séniors là où, l'actuel conseil les avait convoqué. Ils poussèrent ensemble les deux lourdes portes de la salle et saluèrent chaque Warblers mais, ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils prirent place sur les sièges et l'assemblée générale commença.

- Bien, merci à tous pour votre présence, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier puisque nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre chorale, messieurs, je vous présente… Sebastian Smythe.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Au vue du vote de ce matin, nous déclarons officiellement, Sebastian Smythe, capitaine des Warblers.

- Quoi ? S'écria Blaine. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Quel vote ?

- Du calme dans la salle du calme. Frappa son marteau, criant, David.

- David, explique moi c'est quoi cette histoire.

- Blaine calme-toi… Murmura Kurt prenant son bras.

- Non je ne me calmerais pas. On ne prend aucune de mes nouvelles pendant les vacances, on s'en fout que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Blaine. Je suis le nouveau capitaine des Warblers maintenant, les choses vont changer, si tu n'aurais pas mentis au conseil tu n'aurais pas perdue ton titre. Lui souri le nouveau Capitaine, Sebastian.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Blaine, on sait tous pour ton cancer… S'exclama Nick. On est désolé mais, on ne peut pas te gardé en tant que mentor si tu es malade…

Blaine devint pâle, tout tremblant, tous ses mois ont caché sa maladie, et là, le jour de la rentrée, tout le monde l'évite, et lors de la réunion il apprend qu'il perd son titre de capitaine et qu'en plus, la vérité sur sa santé fut dite. Il n'eut qu'une envie c'était de quitter la Dalton, maintenant et ne plus jamais y revenir, mais Kurt, Kurt qui serra fort sa main lui donna la force d'affronter ce nouveau qui se croit tout permis.

- Qui vous à dit ça ? S'écria Blaine, rouge de colère.

- Moi.

- Décidemment tu t'empare de tout ce que tu peux… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre mon poing à la gueule…

- Mon père n'est nul autre que le procureur générale, j'ai été transférer dans cette école, j'ai sue qu'il y avait une chorale triomphante et je me suis renseigné sur son leader. Quand je suis venue aux portes-ouvertes et que j'ai rencontré les Warblers nous avons tous sympathisé et j'ai parlé de ton cancer et ils n'étaient pas au courant, voilà tout.

- Blaine Anderson, comme le stipule la déontologie des Warblers, nous te retirons ton droit en tant que Capitaine des Warblers, tu devras maintenant passer des auditions pour maintenir tes solos. Par ailleurs aujourd'hui nous votons l'élection du nouveau bureau du conseil, il y a-t-il des gens parmi vous qui souhaite se présenter ? S'exclama David.

- Moi. Kurt Hummel.

- D'accord, c'est tout ?

- Moi ? Blaine Anderson.

- Non, tu es exclu de toute participation administrative à la chorale suite à ton mensonge.

- Kurt, tu vises quel poste ?

- Le tiens.

- Oh… Mais je ne suis pas sortant, mon poste est donc occupé. Tu seras donc comptable. Qui vote pour ?

L'unanimité l'emporta, Kurt est élu en tant que gestionnaire comptable de la chorale.

- Bienvenue dans le bureau Kurt Hummel. Sebastian ?

- Oui David ?

- Une chanson pour officialiser ta nomination ?

- Je crois que j'ai celle parfaite. Dit-il regardant le bouclé.

Il se mit à chanter, face à Blaine qui était dépité de cette journée bien merdique et en plus il se doit d'assister à cette prestation ignoble dont chaque Warblers due participer, sauf lui, bien trop distrait par les mouvements de ce Sebastian.

**When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always  
Made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me  
To take a second look**

Les Warblers se mirent à accompagner Sebastian dans sa chanson.

**Oh baby give me one more chance  
(Show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(Back in your heart)  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na**

**Trying to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around **

**Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(Show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(Back to your heart)  
Oh darling I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms**

Blaine comprit que ce Sebastian le draguait ouvertement, Kurt assis au bureau se figea regardant attentivement la réaction du bouclé.

**All I need  
It's one more chance  
To show you that I love you baby  
(I want you back)  
Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Oh baby I need one more chance  
To show you that I love you baby  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na  
(I want you back)**

Les Warblers applaudissaient la prestation de leur nouveau capitaine tandis que l'ancien partit en vitesse dans les bras de son partenaire. Une fois monté dans la voiture de Kurt qui le ramena chez lui, un silence envahissait le véhicule, ce silence qui fut rompu que lors de leur arrivée et leurs installations dans la chambre. Blaine perdit patience et laissa sortir ses nerfs, hurlant de toutes ses forces, à frapper ses meubles de coups de pied, à frapper dans le mur. Kurt avait beau lui dire d'arrêter il n'arrivait pas à le calmer, ce n'est que lorsque sa mère entendit bien trop de bruit venant de la pièce qu'elle monta et réussit à calmer son fils.

- Dit moi tout Blaine, vas-y on est là, parle-nous…

- Ils… Ils le savent maman… Et à cause de ça j'ai perdu la capitainerie des Warblers…. Ce… Sebastian…

- Blaine, ne te rend pas malade pour ça, ce n'est qu'une place parmi tant d'autre, ne soit pas si triste pour ça… Kurt je suis navré mais j'ai du monde ce soir… Tu peux rester avec lui ?

- Oui bien sûr…

- Tu ne le ramène pas chez toi par contre. Demain on part à la clinique ne l'oublie pas, on vient te chercher ?

- Non, je dois découvrir ce que cache ce Smythe.

- Kurt… Arrête de prononcer son nom… Cria Blaine.

Kurt, s'allongea auprès du bouclé, lui caressant les cheveux faisant ainsi descendre ses nerfs, et calmant ses tremblements.

- Pense à nos si belles vacances, à notre journée du vendredi, à tous nos bons moments… Ferme les yeux et imagine-les à nouveau. Tu les vois ?

- … Quand les filles nous ont pris en flague… Oh putain… Dit-il en riant.

Kurt venait de réussir son but, calmer Blaine. Il savait à quel point être Capitaine des Warblers lui tenait à cœur, la discrétion sur sa maladie également, apprendre que tout bascule maintenant après l'échec de son opération n'est qu'une goutte faisant déborder le vase. Blaine se sentit trahit, détruit, ne savant plus si il avait sa place à la Dalton.

- Blaine regardes moi.

- Je te regarde Sexy… Dit-il essuyant ses larmes glissant un faible sourire.

- Sebastian t'a retirer ton poste et ta discrétion sur ton cancer d'accord tu es à nu maintenant, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pourra donner sur toi. Maintenant c'est à nous de reprendre ce qui nous appartient, ton poste de capitaine. Cette année au régionale c'est toi et moi qui chanteront sur scène et triompheront, ce n'est pas ce blanc bec avec sa coupe de monsieur météo qui va nous en empêcher d'accord ? J'ai accès a l'argent de la chorale, les moindres dépenses suspecte ce sera lui le fautif, on va se battre d'accord ?

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me réconforter…

- Je sais, pour l'instant on va se concentrer sur demain, tu fais ta chimio, et tu sauras pour combien de temps tu en as d'accord ? Ensuite, on va contacter Santana qui enquêtera de son côté et nous aidera à le démolir.

Blaine retrouvait peu à peu la joie et l'espoir de triompher à nouveau, finalement, ce n'est pas spécialement le fait de ne plus être le capitaine qui l'embête, c'est plus le fait d'être quasi certain de ne pas chanter pour les régionales. Ne pas pouvoir chanter serait pour lui, la pire des souffrances qu'il pourrait avoir à vivre. Il se pressa contre le corps de Kurt qui le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos pour le réconforter. Kurt, se poussa un peu et prit son téléphone téléphonant à Santana, qui a cette heure-là doit sûrement être au glee Club, préférant le faire maintenant que demain.

- Salut Porcelaine désolé mais Rachel chante son énième solo… Fait vite…

- Blaine n'est plus capitaine des Warblers.

- Vos gueules tout le monde c'est Lady Hummel qui m'informe sur les Warblers. Parle Kurt j'ai mit le haut-parleur.

- Salut à tous, désolé de perturber votre heure mais voilà. Un nouvel élève à la Dalton est arrivé, Sebastian Smythe et, à raconté à tous la maladie de Blaine. Et en a ainsi profiter pour prendre sa place de capitaine en parfaite légalité.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai…

- Si, Rachel, si… Ce mec à fouillé dans la vie de Blaine pour trouver ce secret, son père travaille au tribunal, donc les informations lui ont été fournies en parfaite illégalité. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de vous…

- Comment peut-on t'aider Kurt ? Demanda Mercedes.

- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un enquête sur lui, me rapportent le plus d'information possible, et qu'une personne deviennent un confident, et lui soutire ainsi quelques informations… Je…

- Kurt, c'est Mr. Shuester… On va lire le règlement des compétitions et quand on aura trouvé quelque chose on vous contactera, mais hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'à part l'information médicale il n'est rien fait d'illégale.

- Alors vérifiez que si on soutire des informations confidentielles pour nuire à quelqu'un vérifier si ça c'est condamnable bon sang. S'énerva Kurt.

Un silence se fit quelques instants et Artie prit la parole.

- Kurt, Blaine, nous vous aiderons, promis. On vous rendra ce qui vous à été volé.

- Merci beaucoup vous êtes adorables… Leur dit Blaine d'une voix émotive.

- Kurt, Blaine, je passerais vous voir samedi chez toi Kurt. On discutera pas mal, Rachel ne peut pas venir elle a des auditions tout ce week-end et cette semaine… Soyez fort, et Blaine, bon courage pour demain on est tous avec toi.

- Merci Santana, merci à tous.

Kurt raccrocha et regardait le long sourire malicieux du bouclé se dessiner. Ce sourire si beau et si réconfortant, encourageant.

- Voilà mes amis de McKinley, soudé pour toujours.

- Ils sont cool, franchement si ils arrivent à faire ça, on va lui cloué le bec !

- Et oui… Bon ça va mettre longtemps mais on y arrivera. Je te le promets.

- Embrasse-moi Sexy.

Kurt s'exécute et embrassa langoureusement le bouclé avant s'apprêter à partir. Assistant à un regard plus joyeux et serein du bouclé. Kurt retourna chez lui pendant que Blaine lui rejoignit sa mère à la réception qu'elle donna ce soir, pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Kurt, regagna sa résidence, ou, Burt était déjà rentré. La nuit gagna le ciel de Lima. Il entra dans la maison, le repas n'attendait plus que lui. Il jeta son sac sur le canapé et se vautra sur la chaise et mangea.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Horrible… Soupira Kurt.

- Comment ça ?

- Blaine a perdu son poste de leader des Warblers, un nouveau Sebastian Smythe et il a l'air de nous détester, j'ai vu son regard, un tel regard… Ne présage rien de bon…

- Ah… C'est lui qui a pris sa chambre du coup ?

- Bah oui. Mais du coup, les Warblers ont apprit pour son cancer et ignore complètement Blaine, c'est de Sebastian qui a fouillé dans sa vie pour leur dire et prendre sa place.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit, comment il a eu…

- Son père est procureur, cherchons pas plus loin.

- Bah même il n'a pas à dévoiler et fouiller dans de telles choses, vous avez des preuves ?

- Le Glee Club est sur le coup, Blaine et moi-même ne pouvons pas attaquer Sebastian, ce serait bien trop simple et dangereux. Alors McKinley s'en charge, discrètement.

- Vous vous prenez bien la tête pour rien… Soupira Burt.

- Papa tu ne comprends pas, être capitaine des Warblers c'est celui qui chante lors des représentations, et ainsi mène à la victoire… Si Blaine n'est plus capitaine, il ne chantera pas… Et ainsi… On va perdre. Ouais c'est immature, c'est grotesque je suis d'accord avec toi, mais sans Blaine, les Warblers ne sont rien. J'ai écouté Sebastian chanté, ok il a une voix de Dieu, mais sa voix est plus faible que Blaine, plus faible même qu'Artie.

- Alors que le Glee Club enquête, mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles…

- Je sais papa, je sais. J'ai réussi à calmer Blaine car vue que demain il saura le nombre de chimiothérapie il lui reste…

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, euh tu vas avec lui ?

- Non, j'assure ma présence à la Dalton, moins Blaine et moi seront à la Dalton, moins on pourra reprendre notre place.

- Ok, toute façon ça ne sert à rien de t'y rendre, ils vont sûrement passer ici pour nous informer. Marmonna Burt.

- Tient justement, il y a quelque chose entre toi et sa mère ?

- Quoi ? Ou tu vas imaginer ça ? S'étonna Burt.

- J'ai bien vue vos échanges de regards tu sais…

- Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien, et je suis persuadé qu'elle voudrait tenter quoi que ce soit, mais moi pour être franc non. J'ai donné pour ta mère, je ne regrette pas hein, attention, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à fréquenter la belle-mère de mon fils.

- Il n'y à aucun lien de sang hein, j'ai envie de dire…

- Kurt…

- Oui bon ok j'arrête je file me doucher et je vais dormir.

- Voilà tu vois quand tu veux. Riait Burt.

- Allez, bonne nuit, Kurt.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Kurt prit sa douche et en sortant se déshabilla devant le grand cadre de lui et Blaine, devant ce lac, cette photo si belle…

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

Dit-il en regardant la photo, le visage du bouclé. Une fois dans son lit, il prit son iPhone et envoya un message à son tendre, demain serait une longue, et rude journée pour eux deux. Heureusement que le glee Club se chargea de trouver des solutions pour reconquérir les Warblers. À peine quelques heures qu'ils n'étaient plus en lice, mais pourtant cela leur parut si long.

**A Blaine :**

_Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit Blaine, je penserais à toi demain à chaque instant qu'il me sera donnée de pensé librement. Je t'aime. _

Kurt attendait une simple réponse, mais l'heure tourna, et toujours rien. La fatigue commençant a l'envahir, il avait beau lutté pour ne pas s'endormir, il succomba aux bras de Morphée et s'endormit sans entendre quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone ne notifier.

**De Blaine :**

_Moi aussi je t'aime Sexy, je ne pense déjà qu'à toi…Je passe avec maman chez toi en sortant de Cleveland. Dort bien Sexy, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Blaine se coucha à son tour, fixant une photo qu'il avait imprimée tout à l'heure, Kurt et lui sur la terrasse du café lors de ce fameux vendredi. Il a également imprimé la photo de lui et Kurt quand il était attaché dans le lit, dont le torse était recouvert de bisous rouge, due au rouge à lettre de Kurt, cette photo si hilarante rangée dans sa table de nuit qu'il regarda à chaque coup bas, ou besoin de sourire. Blaine fit un dernier tour sur Facebook, découvrant la demande d'ajout d'ami de Sebastian Smythe, la refusant automatiquement. Posant son iphone et se tournant vers l'Est, là où se trouvait à quelques kilomètres la maison de Kurt, surtout, Kurt.

Santana elle, de son côté, fouilla sur le internet tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver, elle était accompagnée d'Artie, le génie de la bande pendant que Tina se chargeait de lire le bouquin des règlements des concours de chorale, mais n'avançait guère vite due à la fatigue de la journée, et l'envie tout simplement de se reposer pour la journée de cours qui l'attendait le lendemain. Fouillant une bonne partie de la nuit dans l'espérance de trouver des informations pouvant porter préjudice à la crédibilité de ce jeune, Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Lâchez vos commentaires en review sur ce chapitre et... l'arrivée impérialiste de ce Sebastian Smythe...

Chansons :

Taylor SWIFT - Story of us.  
The Jacksons Five - I Want You Back.


	19. Chapter 19

Voici donc la suite comme convenu, je suis content de cette effet de surprise concernant Sebastian. PERSONNE ne s'y attendait et j'ai vraiment, pris plaisir à faire cette horrible chose. Ne m'en voulez pas. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**YorLucille21 :** _Je sais à quel point tu as toujours détest_er _Sebastian Smythe et pourtant le voilà dans cette fanfiction, je pense que ce qui va suivre ne changera pas la donne et son avis sur ce gars, elle sera encore plus prononcer..._

**Charming29 :** _Je vois complètement ce que tu veux dire, et même si les chapitres avancent, et sont très long je vois parfaitement bien que tu as encore tout le début en mémoire, chaque détail, chaque instant est encore en toi et franchement ça m'étonne et me touche sincèrement. Je l'ai dis, la relation Burt & Marie Anderson est très compliquée voir inexplicable, femme très étrange en effet. Bon le combat avec Sebastian va être long et rude, mais c'est excitant. Seulement, est-ce-que Blaine en sortira vainqueur...? Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Blaine cheveux bouclée transpirant, avec la sueur et le cambouïe sur son torse quelque peu poilu, ou dégouline ces deux liquides, ouverture en V de sa combinaison... Ouais je sais, c'est un beau fantasme pour vous les filles! "Tu eres LOCA!" si tu penses que Santana va rester bredouille dans cette guerre AnderHummel/ DaltonSmythe ! _

**CeliaCool :** _Alors tu ne risques pas de plus l'aimer dans cette fanfiction ce cher Sebastian Smythe..._**  
**

Voilà côté review, merci aux lecteurs silencieux, savoir que vous êtes quand même là est toujours réconfortant et j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas vous choqué ou quoi que ce soit, mes réponses aux reviews ne sont guère enthousiaste... Vous avez donc un avant-goût de ce qui suit, et je vous souhaite bon courage mais sachez une chose;

L'amour qui lie deux êtres qui s'aiment du plus profond de leurs âmes surmontent tout épreuve, toute.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Kurt se rendit à la Dalton pour ses cours, la berline de luxe des Anderson quitta la résidence en direction de Cleveland. Kurt entra comme par son habitude par la grille de la Dalton garant sa voiture et entra par la salle des séniors et tomba nez à nez avec ce Sebastian.

- Oh, salut Kurt ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu me parles ?

- C'est comme ça que tu traite le nouveau venu… C'est dommage… Je savais que Blaine était le plus cool des deux.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui quand il n'est pas là. S'énerva Kurt voulant partir, retenu par deux Warblers.

- Ecoutes, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis ici pour reprendre le succès et l'ascension fulgurante de Blaine, et ce n'est ni toi, ni lui qui m'empêchera d'atteindre mes objectifs garde bien sa en tête. Je suis le nouveau capitaine des Warblers, le règne de ton cher Blaine est terminer. Et toi, tu vas retourner dans le placard, dans ton trou à rat, là ou étais avant, McKinley c'est ça ?

- Comment les Warblers font pour t'accepter… S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Car ils n'ont pas le choix, c'est soit moi, soit la chorale ferme. C'est cool d'avoir un père puissant tu ne trouves pas ?

Sebastian partit et arriver à une certaine distance se retourne et lâcha dans la salle qui résonne.

- Oh et, quand je t'aurais volé, Blaine tu me remercieras j'espère.

- Je te jure tu touches un seul cheveu à Blaine je te…

- Fais attention, tu parles au fils d'un grand magistrat. Coupa l'élan de Kurt.

- Je, euh… Kurt ne trouva pas les mots à cette menace, et la journée ne faisait que commencer…

Il avait l'impression de revivre le harcèlement de Karofsky, à McKinley, lui qui se disait que venir ici le mettrait en sécurité, un autre danger était présent, ce Smythe… La sonnerie sonna, et Kurt se plaça pour la revue du Président et partit ensuite en cours. Et pendant ce temps à Lima, Santana attrapa Rachel dans les couloirs l'informant de ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la nuit, et ce dont elle s'apprêter à faire pour creuser encore plus.

À Cleveland, la berline arriva enfin à la clinique où Blaine fut aussitôt pris en charge pour sa chimiothérapie. Tout alla bien plus vite que d'habitude, ne lui laissant guère le temps de respirer, les médecins firent des vas et vient dans sa chambre le temps que sa chimiothérapie coula dans son corps. Sa mère, enchaîna la signature de nombreux papiers interminable. Blaine ne cessa de guetter son téléphone, de crainte que la journée de Kurt se passe mal, mais il ne reçut aucun message, aucun appel, ni même à la pause repas.

En milieu d'après-midi le médecin entra dans la chambre du jeune Anderson et s'installa auprès de lui pour lui annoncer le verdict tant attendu. Le stresse l'envahissait peu à peu jusqu'aux paroles du médecin.

- Bien alors j'ai analysé le bilan de l'opération, tes scanners, IRM, bref la totale. J'ai également parlé avec l'équipe de Ocean City qui t'ont opéré et ont tout vue, et on est d'accord sur le fait que seulement huit chimiothérapie anéantiront ton cancer. Donc on te fera la chimiothérapie de chez toi, et lors de la neuvième semaine nous t'en ferons un ici, et on passera des analyses, et on pourra confirmer ton état de rémission, qui est déjà enclenché.

- Docteur, vous êtes formelle ? Demanda Marie Anderson.

- Oui Mrs Anderson, votre fils est en guérison totale.

- Il faut que je téléphone à Kurt, je dois le lui dire. S'excita Blaine dans son lit.

- Calme-toi voyons laisse la chimio finir et tu téléphoneras à ton ami plus tard.

- Petit-ami. Corrigea aussitôt le bouclé.

- Pardon… Je vous laisse finir le traitement et nous nous revoyons donc d'ici neuf semaines.

Le médecin partit, fermant la porte laissant les deux en toute intimité, sa mère se rua sur son fils l'enlaçant dans ses bras poussant quelques petits criés de joie, qui fit rire son fils. Restant ainsi comme ça de longues minutes, ils en voyaient enfin le bout. Lorsque la perfusion de chimio fut fini, une infirmière vient la retirer et ils pouvaient enfin repartir en direction de Lima, chez Kurt pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Kurt quitta la Dalton s'empressant de rentrer chez lui pour oublier cette maudite journée. Il avait cette folle impression d'être suivi, l'obligeant à prendre des rues étroites et prenant plus de temps à regagner son domicile, et Dieu soit loué, à force de prendre de petites routes, Kurt réussit à semer la voiture et rentra enfin chez lui montant dans sa chambre, allumant son ordinateur qu'il connecta à Facebook et à Skype en cas d'appel de Santana. Il profita du temps de répit pour prendre une douche. Il sortit à peine de la douche que quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée, sortant en peignoir il découvrit Blaine et sa mère.

- Oh Kuurrrt… Grogna le bouclé.

- Euh, entrer je file m'habiller, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Je peux venir ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non tu reste avec moi toi. Râla sa mère.

- Rho…

Kurt descendit de sa chambre quelques minutes après, saluant Marie et embrassant Blaine.

- Alors ta journée Kurt ? Demanda Marie.

- Euh… Bien bien… Dont le regard changea du tout au tout.

- Kurt, tu mens je le vois… Dit nous ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Il m'a menaçait… Et m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour te prendre.

- Oh, il pourra essayer il ne m'attire pas du tout, on devrait même s'en amuser pour…

- Stop avec votre ruse mesquine ça devient agaçant. Lâcha sa mère coupant la parole de son fils.

- Oui bon ok… Et toi alors ? Dit moi tout…

- Bah, Kurt… Comment dire-dire… Je suis en rémission ?

- Blaine c'est fabuleux ! Donc tu n'as plus besoin de chimio ?

- Si, pour encore neuf semaines et après terminer.

Kurt sauta dans les bras de Blaine à cet instant, dont les rires se firent entendre, et c'est à ce moment que Burt arriva et comprit que Blaine était sauvé. Burt invita ainsi Marie et Blaine à manger avec eux au BreatStiX ce dont ils acceptèrent avec joie. Toute la soirée se fut portée sur cette bonne nouvelle. Le dîner fut un régal et c'est Burt qui paie. La bonne humeur, tous les quatre réunis ensembles, finalement tout était merveilleuse, différent du New Jersey c'est certain, mais malgré tout, ils ont assez de stimulantes et bonnes choses à faire que tout ça avait tout l'air d'un film d'aventures et de stratégie politique. À la fin de la soirée, Blaine repartit avec sa mère disant au revoir comme il se doit aux Hummel, eux-mêmes repartant chez eux. Malgré la mauvaise journée à la Dalton, plus rien ne comptait après cette grande nouvelle venant de la santé du bouclé, tout était rose, d'un rose additif, Kurt était aux anges et trouva rapidement, le sommeil, tout comme Blaine épuisé de la route et de sa chimiothérapie.

Les jours passèrent à la Dalton et Blaine comprit l'inquiétude de Kurt envers Sebastian, il est vrai que ce mec tournait bien trop près de lui, les suivait presque partout. Blaine prit la main de Kurt d'une force extrême qu'il serra dans la sienne.

- Tu me fais mal là…

- Pardon Sexy je ne voulais pas… Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vivement ce soir qu'on soit tranquille chez moi. Soupira Kurt.

- Ouais parce que je commence à en avoir marre d'écouter ses solos à ce connard, tu as vus comment il s'approche de moi ?

- Je sais… Je te fais confiance heureusement. Santana m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour me dire qu'elle viendrait dès samedi après-midi car elle a eu de bonnes choses.

- De bonnes choses ?

- Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus, sait-on jamais… Haussant ses épaules.

- Bon, ce serait bien qu'on retourne en cours tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Blaine.

- On est vraiment obligé ? Soupira Kurt.

- Allez, dernière heure de cours. Lui dit Blaine l'entrainant vers la prochaine salle.

Une fois cette heure de cours finit, ils s'empressèrent de partir en direction de chez Kurt dont, le trajet fut rythmé par des caresses sur les cuisses et de tendres regards pervers venant principalement du bouclé et de ses sourcils triangulaires, très sexy faisant craquer à chaque fois le timide Kurt. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Kurt, se ruant dans la chambre et jetèrent leurs sacs.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Gémissait Blaine se ruant sur le corps de Kurt qu'il poussa contre le lit, l'embrassant fougueusement sur la bouche.

- Hmmh… Blaiine…

Blaine retira son blazer et celui de Kurt, défaisant sa chemise qu'il jeta après s'être lui-même déshabillé. Blaine lécha le torse de Kurt comme si c'était sa première fois depuis des dizaines d'années. Sa respiration était en fusion, Kurt ne tenue guère en place.

- Blaine… Tes coups de langue sont oww….

- Shhh… Tais-toi…. Shhhh… Calme-toi aussi… Murmura Blaine dévorant le lobe d'oreille de Kurt, sentant son souffle s'accélérait.

Il embrassa les poignets du jeune homme et lui défit la ceinture et d'éclipsa son pantalon à pince libérant ainsi l'érection de Kurt.

- Oh…. Je vois qu'elle m'attend déjà. Plaisanta le bouclé embrassant une dernière fois son tendre Sexy avant de se ruer sur son érection qu'il mit aussitôt en bouche pressant ses vas et vient d'une vitesse folle, lubrifiant bien son bout, le rendant totalement humide.

- Blaine… Calme-toi tu vas me faire craquéééé trop tôt…. Oww…

- Mhmmm….

Blaine continua encore et encore à pomper Kurt, le pompant tellement fort que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide séminal coulait dans sa gorge, il se stoppa. Reprenant sa respiration et ouvrant le tiroir de la commode pour y attraper le nécessaire.

- Kurt commence à te calmer sinon je ne pourrais rien faire…

- Mais ça fait tellement longtemps comment tu veux que je sois calme Blaine ?

- Bah, pense à ton père… Je ne sais pas.

- Oh putain t'es dégueulaaaaaassse…. Putain préviens quand tu….. Ouhh… Commence… Râla de plaisir Kurt qui sentit les doigts du bouclé bouger en lui.

Blaine embrassa le bout de Kurt caressant son abdomen et retira ses doigts pour entrer enfin en lui après avoir mis son préservatif.

- Tu es prêt, Sexy ?

- Oui… Soupira d'impatience Kurt.

- Hiii Owww… Blaiiiinee…. Grogna Kurt avec sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Blaine caressa l'érection de Kurt avec sa main exerçant une pression et des va et vient. Ces vas et viennent en rythme avec ceux entrés en Kurt pressant la prostate.

- Blaiiiinee…. Mhmmm…

- Retiens-toi je sens que ça bouge fort… Lui dit calmement Blaine embrassant son Sexy sur la bouche.

La respiration de Kurt s'accentua, contractant ses muscles le plus possible, Blaine toucha de plus en plus facilement et rapidement la prostate du jeune homme, exerçant plus d'intensité et de plaisirs. Kurt se mettait des doigts dans la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, pressant sa tête en arrière. Blaine lui, sentit la libération de Kurt approchait, la sienne ne tarda guère à arriver également.

Leurs corps et leurs muscles entrèrent en fusion, dont leurs respirations étaient maintenant d'une rapidité folle, leurs muscles, totalement contracté n'en pouvaient plus.

- Kuurrrt…. K…Kurrrrrt….. Awww…. Kuurrrrrrt…. Gémissait le bouclé qui venait de se libérer, continuant ses vas et vient sur l'érection de Kurt, dont Blaine pu sentir dans ses mains la libération toute proche.

Il n'aimait guère faire ça, mais il savait que Kurt était comme un fou a cet instant. Blaine s'empressa de se dégager de Kurt, et mit son érection en bouche et continua ses vas et vient mais avec sa bouche, caressant l'abdomen de Kurt qui, finit par se libérer dans la gorge de Blaine.

- Blaiiiinee…. Criait de plaisir Kurt.

Blaine, reçut tout dans sa gorge, ce qui le surpris et eut du mal à digérer, mais pour le plus grand fantasme de son Sexy, il regarda droit dans les yeux Kurt et fit un bruit avec sa gorge, bougeant ainsi sa pomme d'Adam, montrant Kurt qu'il en fut qu'une bouchée.

Blaine s'allongea prêt de Kurt et tenta de reprendre son souffle tout aussi accélérer que celui de Kurt. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus, se caressant les cheveux dans un échange de souffle qui se calma peu à peu, reprenant leurs esprits après cet élan de folie. Blaine pouvait faire lire sur ses lèvres les mots Je t'aime auprès de Kurt qui l'embrassa, lui faisant même un grand susson dans le cou.

- Kuurrrt… Aie… Aaaa… Je n'aime pas ça tu le sais…. Mhmmm… Marque pas to territoire je suis déjà a toiii…. Aaaa….. Soupira de douleur le bouclé.

Pourtant il en était trop tard, Kurt avait bien entamé son susson et se chargea de le terminer avec amour, malgré ce que pouvait lui dire Blaine.

Lorsque Burt entra dans la maison montant à l'étage pour retrouver son fils lui donner une lettre du garage qu'il ne comprit guère, il ouvrit la porte et surprit les deux jeunes dénudés sur le lit.

- Kurt j'ai… Oh désolé. Dit-il refermant aussitôt la porte de chambre entendant les cries de Kurt.

- Oh non la honte…

- Mais arrête bon sang c'est drôle, j'adore moi ! Riait Blaine.

- Ouais bah toi c'est drôle mais moi, voir mon fils au lit avec quelqu'un ça me fera jamais rire. Rétorqua Burt derrière la porte. Rhabiller vous j'ai des choses à montrer à Kurt, je vous attends en bas.

- On… On arrive papa laisse-nous deux minutes.

- Oui Kurt bien sûr vous n'allez pas descendre à poil non plus. Ironisa son père.

Prenant des vêtements n'étant pas de la Dalton, Blaine s'amusa de la honte de Sexy, continuant à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire, le suivant comme un chien dans les escaliers se posant au salon là où, Burt les attendait. Il remarqua l'horrible susson dans le coup du bouclé.

- Kurt… Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais les susson c'est horrible… Râla son père.

- Je ne fais que lui dire mais il ne m'écoute pas, je suis impuissant il connait mes points faibles. Soupira Blaine.

- Et mais vous deux vous avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble oh… Vous faîtes la paire… Soupira Kurt devant les deux hommes plié de rire.

- Bon regarde ce courrier dit moi si tu comprends s'il te plait...

Blaine partit chercher un truc à manger dans le frigo les rejoignant.

- Oui, en gros il te demande d'embaucher un jeune pour avoir des réductions de taxes voilà tout.

- Oh, d'accord je vais proposais à Finn vue qu'il vient assez souvent.

- Tu fais bien oui.

- Sinon Blaine tu reste là jusqu'à quand ? Demanda Burt.

- Euh, lundi soir, mardi Kurt me dépose chez moi avant d'allez à la Dalton.

- D'accord, bon bah tu fais comme chez toi hein. On va manger à Quick ?

- Oh je n'aime pas Quick… Râla Kurt.

- Putain arrête avec toute les frites et hamburgers que tu as prit lors de nos vacances si tu n'aimes pas Quick, il y à un réel souci… S'exclama Blaine.

- Bon bah va pour Quick… Je te hais Blaine. Soupira Kurt.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les garçons partirent de la maison pour aller au Quick de la ville prenant un repas teneur en calorique, sauf Blaine faisant toujours attention à sa ligne, une simple salade et deux muffins lui suffirent. Kurt et Burt s'échangèrent leurs anecdotes de la journée laissant Blaine manger qui les écoutait attentivement. Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin de retour, Blaine s'était endormi dans la voiture, et fut rapidement réveillé puisque le Quick n'était qu'à quelques rues d'ici. Kurt réveilla Blaine qui se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt, si endormi que Kurt due lui retirer ses vêtements, l'allongeant dans le lit et le serrant très fort dans ses bras, faisant reposer sa tête contre son cou.

- Bonne nuit mon Blaine.

- Mhmm…. 'Nuit Sexy. T'aime. Marmonna Blaine dans sa voix endormit.

Le lendemain, les garçons se réveillèrent comme à leur habitude d'Ocean City. Blaine en premier faisant des papouilles et des chatouilles sur le corps de Kurt encore à moitié endormi.

- Réveille-toi Sexy sinon je vais devoir te touché pour te réveiller…

- Mhmmm… Tais-toi…

- Ok… Et là ?

- Blaiiiinee Grogna Kurt.

- Bonjour Sexy.

- Bonjour… Grogna Kurt voulant dormir encore un moment.

- Même pas un bisou ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Si… Répondit Kurt embrassant chaleureusement le bouclé.

Blaine se rhabilla et poussa Kurt du lit, l'obligeant lui aussi à s'habiller.

- Pourquoi si tôt… Souffla Kurt.

- Car on va allez courir toi et moi, prendre un café et revenir ici en courant.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Alors je pars je rentre chez moi… Soupira Blaine.

- Bon ok, laisse-moi deux secondes.

- Je préfère ça. Souriait le bouclé regardant Kurt vêtir ses vêtements de sports.

Ils partirent en direction du Lima Bean en courant pour prendre leurs cafés, et une fois ces derniers pris, ils prirent la direction du stade de l'ancienne école de Kurt, le stade du lycée William McKinley High School. Une fois qu'ils y arrivent, ils prirent place sur les gradins, prenant le temps de boire leurs cafés.

- Wow… Tu me fais courir un peu beaucoup là… Râla Kurt.

- Et tu ne te sens pas plus libéré ?

- Si un peu…

- Bah voilà, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'aime le sport, ça me vide la tête.

- Bon euh et on fait quoi ici ?

- On va faire trois fois le terrain et on rentre chez toi car ton père ne va pas tardé à rentrer.

- Attend on est partit il y a… Putain on a mit autant de temps ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah tu ne vas pas très vite… Donc oui dépêchons nous là.

Un tour, puis un deuxième et enfin le troisième fut fait avec beaucoup de difficultés pour Kurt mais fut fait en entier, reprenant maintenant la direction de la résidence des Hummel, toujours en courant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la maison Kurt était justement en train de téléphoner à Kurt.

- Ah bah j'essayais de te joindre… Vous avez foutue quoi ?

- Bah du sport ça ne se voit pas ? Riait Blaine essoufflé.

- Bon asseyez-vous et mange je vais chercher de l'eau fraiche.

À peine l'eau fraiche posée sur la table qu'elle fut réquisitionné par Kurt qui vida la bouteille d'un litre en deux minutes.

- Lui, il va pisser après… Marmonna son père.

- Ah bah… Tant pis. Riait Blaine.

- Bon sinon vous avez de la visite tout à l'heure ? Demanda Burt pour occuper le repas.

- Oui, Santana mais on te l'a dit hier… Souffla Kurt.

- Elle vient pour l'autre là ?

- Entre autres ouais, apparemment elle a de sérieuses pistes donc on va voir ce que cela donne. Lui dit Blaine haussant les épaules.

- Ok… Tant qu'elle reste dans le légal, ça me va, je n'ai pas envie que des flics débarque chez moi pour vous coffrer ou quoi que ce soit…

- On en viendra pas là papa, on veut le coincé dans les règles, nous. Pour être sûre de reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Assura Kurt auprès de son père.

- Je l'espère… Je vous fais confiance mais bon… Dit-il d'un air sceptique. Bon va déjà falloir que je reparte… Fouuuu j'en ai marre vivement les vacances de Thanksgiving.

- Bon courage papa à ce soir.

- A ce soir les gars et, pas de connerie !

- Oui ! Râla Kurt.

Les garçons firent la vaisselle en attendant que Santana débarque. Blaine lava, Kurt essuya. Comme ce qui se faisait à Ocean City, ils avaient gardé quelques manies de là-bas. Être indépendant, leurs rêves. Ils se posèrent tranquillement sur le canapé lorsque Santana débarqua enfin, entrant sans frapper faisant comme si ici, c'était chez elle.

- Salut les gars ! Contente de vous revoir. Dit-elle sautant dans leurs bras, les enlaçant.

- Plaisir partagé.

- Très content pour toi Blaine, savoir que tu es guéri partiellement et que ça le saura définitivement bientôt c'est une superbe nouvelle je suis très heureuse. Dit-elle l'embrassant sur la bouche au détriment de Kurt mais qui s'en moquait.

- Heureusement qu'il est gay sinon…

- Vous ne m'offrez bien à boire ?

- Si, tu veux quoi ?

- Une bière, et tu en mets une pour Lady Hummel et une pour toi.

- Ok ça marche je te laisse avec Kuurrrt !

Blaine leur donna les bières et reprit place sur le canapé. Santana avait sa tablette tactile avec elle et prit d'abord la parole avant de montrer ses preuves.

- Bon voilà Tina a lu le book, et en effet si des informations sont utilisés contre quelqu'un pour l'évincé de quelque chose que ce soit, tête de liste, ou autre c'est totalement condamnable, donc Sebastian est en tord.

- Donc jusque là on est tous d'accord. Ajouta Kurt.

- Cependant, grâce à la mère de Finn, Carole qui est infirmière j'ai plus avoir des renseignements complémentaires sur la méthode de Sebastian pour avoir accès au dossier médicale, si ce n'est pas par téléphone c'est tout simplement en venant l'hôpital, alors Carole est en contacte avec la clinique de Cleveland, elle y connait quelques personnes et sont en train de travailler sur les bandes vidéos en toute discrétions sur tout cet été. Donc ça prend du temps… Mais si cela aboutit à une preuve image ou vidéo, alors Sebastian est hors d'état de nuire, Blaine redevient Capitaine et vous reprendrez votre place de chanteurs.

- Wow… J'ai du mal à y croire, ça semble trop simple… Lui répondit Blaine, pessimiste.

- Ne soit pas sceptique, ce mec n'a rien dans le cerveau, il a du soudoyer vue le grade de son père ni plus ni moins.

- Et tu penses vraiment que ça peut réussir ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas nous verront bien, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai eu accès a ses e-mails, et j'ai plus voire qu'il a été en contacte avec des services hospitaliers. J'ai imprimer ses e-mails mais j'ai pas fait de capture d'écran ou quoi que ce soit, et je me suis mit devant la Dalton pour capté la wifi et être sûr de ne pas être incriminé.

Les garçons se regardèrent et fut surpris des précautions prises par la latina.

- Wow euh… Tu as fais fort là…

- Blaine on doit te rendre ton titre sinon vous êtes mort. J'ai les preuves qu'il te traqué, mais si je les sors publiquement pour te défendre, c'est mort pour vous car c'est illégale ce que j'ai fais, donc je ne les sors pas, et je les gardes en dernier recours, mais je suis sûre que nous en aurons pas besoin. Blaine, ce mec n'est pas insensible à ton charme non ?

- Euh… Apparemment ouais…

- Alors essaie de te rapprocher de lui, essaie de jouer le plus grand soumis et esclave qu'il soit, il pensera que tu as abandonné le combat et ça sera cool, sort avec lui et Kurt par contre tu les suis aussi hein, mais parler à l'ennemi. Agissait en looser, en perdant et il ne va pas s'attendre a ce qui va lui tombé dessus.

Blaine et Kurt, savent qu'elle a raison, pacté avec l'ennemi, marché sur son terrain et la meilleure attaque défensive possible.

- Merci pour ton acharnement Santana ça me touche… S'exclama Blaine.

- C'est normale… Bon je suis confuse mais j'ai promis à Brittany de faire une fondue pour deux avec elle, donc… On se voit bientôt. Courage les garçons, on y croit ?

- On y croit.

- Parole de gay ! Ironisa Blaine.

- Parole de gay. Répéta Santana avant de mettre les voiles.

Huit semaines plus tard, les garçons avaient totalement suivi le plan de Santana à la lettre, agir en perdant, en moins de rien et faire ce qu'exigeait le nouveau capitaine des Warblers. Durant ces huit dernières semaines, peu de choses avaient évolué, si ce n'est cette semaine. Quelques jours avant l'arrêt du traitement de Blaine que Santana eut de nouvelles informations, mais étant occupé par Brittany et finaliser les dernières preuves, elle ne put leur apporter dans le week-end. Blaine et Kurt dormirent quasiment chaque nuit ensemble, un jour chez Blaine, un jour chez Kurt. Leurs parents s'étaient drôlement rapprochés, mais sans aller plus loin. À Westerville, Blaine avait dû préparer Kurt à subir de virulente attaque, mais leurs soutiens et leur confiance mutuelle l'aidèrent à ne pas se laisser abattre. Ce vendredi soir-là, Blaine attendait que la réunion du Conseil se termine pour repartir avec Kurt chez lui. Sebastian, en tant que capitaine assista à la réunion, et lorsque cette dernière s'acheva et sortit en même temps que Kurt, il s'arrêta devant Blaine, se mettant bien trop près au gout de Kurt.

- Salut, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

- Euh, non enfin je passe ma soirée avec Kurt pourquoi ?

- Ça te dit de te joindre à moi au Scandal's, bien sûr Kurt est le bienvenue.

- Oh euh… Kurt tu en dis quoi ?

- Je suis partant, soyons fou.

- Ok, donc on se voit demain. A plus beauté. Lui dit Sebastian plaçant sa main contre le torse du bouclé.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et prirent la direction du manoir.

- Je déteste quand il te parle, te touche comme ça… Je, je…

- Kurt, calme-toi on s'est préparé à ce que ce soit comme ça. On n'a plus beaucoup à tenir, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Tu as confiance ?

- Oui mais comprends moi, voir quelqu'un t'approcher autant, te touché comme ça…

- Je sais, Kurt… Mais je ne ressens rien quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, sur mon torse, il ne l'est met qu'ici. Soit rassuré, Kurt tout ira bien.

Les garçons arrivèrent enfin au manoir où ils se posèrent dans le salon faisant leurs devoirs ensemble, un devoir de Français, sur l'histoire du vin du pays français, son exportation, sa culture, sa méthode d'exploitation, un sujet ne passionnant guère ses deux Américains, malgré leurs goûts pour ce pays et pour leurs bons vins bordelais.

- Ainsi donc, le vin de Saint-Emilion et le plus apprécié dans le monde entier… Voilà ! Soupira Blaine dictant la dernière phrase à Kurt après deux longues heures à écrire cet exposé.

- Même à l'écrire sur ordinateur c'est long… Bon, on mange ?

- On a qu'à commandé une pizza ? Proposa Blaine.

- D'accord, faisons ainsi, en attendant je vais me douché je n'en peux plus.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Sexy.

Kurt partit prendre sa douche pendant que le bouclé rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres qu'il monta et téléphona à la pizzeria de Westerville pour commander une pizza simple, jambon. Livré dans quarante-cinq minutes. Blaine s'installa devant la télévision diffusant un best of de Ellen Show qu'il regarda en attendant la livraison, quand celle-ci fut arrivée, réceptionner et payer par Kurt, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé regardant l'émission, dégustant la pizza. S'échangeant des tendresses affectives, et romantiques, Blaine s'endormit peu à peu sur les genoux de Kurt, l'obligeant à se pousser pour pouvoir lui-même va dormir, laissant Blaine sur le canapé, le couvrant d'un plaid et partit s'allonger dans le Chesterfield juste en face.

Lorsque Marie, rentrât de sa soirée avec Burt, elle remarqua la télévision encore allumée et le visage des deux garçons endormit, elle éteignit la télévision et partit se coucher les laissant dormir paisiblement sur les canapés.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt fit réveiller par un spam de message venant de Santana. Lorsqu'il prit son téléphone et lut les quelques messages il réveilla aussitôt Blaine.

- Blaine, réveille toi c'est Santana, lit ses messages, vite !

- Mhmm… Fais voir… Dit-il en baillant.

**De Santana :**

_Ton gusse, il est cramé j'ai des images à l'appui._

**De Santana :**

_J'ai eu légalement accès aux images, j'ai eu un accord de l'hôpital pour les caméras grâce à Carole._

**De Santana :**

_Photos plus vidéo, ce mec est cramé d'office. Dès mon retour à Lima je vous promets de vous donner ses preuves là et il en sera finit de son règne à la Dalton. Vous avez gagnez les gars, bien joué. _

- Oh wow… Elle est excellente ! S'exclama Blaine.

- D'ici peu, tu seras le nouveau capitaine des Warblers.

- Que j'ai hâte de lui en faire baver à ce connard.

- Bon, on va courir ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Bah oui, il fait beau on à que ça à faire, allons-y ! Allez debout.

- Rho… Bon on va se changer et on y go d'accord… Soupira Blaine pas très motivé.

Ils s'empressèrent de vêtir leurs vêtements de sport, et Kurt suivit Blaine le conduisant dans les bois de Westerville, empruntant le chemin menant à son endroit favori, cet endroit si craintif au début mais si merveilleux une fois le chemin boisé franchi. Ils coururent des kilomètres entiers, prenant toute la matinée, grappillant même sur l'après-midi. Le soleil était tellement motivant, cet endroit si beau et rappelant de bons souvenirs. Après trois heures de courses, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour soufflé, et, repartirent presque aussitôt. La montre de Blaine affichait déjà 3 :30pm, et ils n'ont ni prirent de petit-déjeuner, ni de repas. Alors, les garçons s'empressaient de rentrer au manoir pour reprendre des forces. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, les voilà de retour tout essoufflé et transpirant.

- Et bah… Tout est dans le micro-onde plus qu'à vous faire réchauffer vos plats.

- Merci maman, tu avais tout prévus ?

- Non, j'ai juste attendus comme une idiote jusqu'à me décider de manger sans vous surtout.

- Désolé on aurait du te prévenir mais…

- Ce n'est rien rho arrête de te justifier Blaine.

Les deux mangèrent leurs pâtes avec les tranches de jambon et partirent aussi sous la douche, séparément au souhait de la mère de Blaine. Ils prirent ainsi donc chacun une douche dans une salle de bain différent que logeait le manoir, et se préparèrent pour ce soir. Choisissant une tenue classe sans trop l'être, un tenu passe-partout mais très joli. Blaine était prêt au bout d'une heure, le temps de coiffer ses bouclettes qui repoussaient peu à peu, y mettant un peu de laque, Kurt lui passa par ses rituels d'hydratation de peau et le choix de sa broche. Lorsque Blaine le rejoignit dans sa chambre, le voyant testé les dizaines de broches, Blaine posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt se regardant dans le miroir en face.

- Prend celle-ci, elle est magnifique. Lui dit Blaine.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

Blaine sentit le stresse monté peu à peu lorsque la nuit commença à envahir le ciel, l'heure du départ approcha ainsi donc. L'appréhension que tout cela se termine très mal, malgré la confiance aveugle envers Blaine, il n'avait aucune confiance envers Sebastian, sachant de quoi il est capable. Descendant manger un casse-croûte avant de prendre la route et se rendre au Scandal's à l'autre bout de la ville, Blaine sentit toujours se stresse monté en Kurt. Et lorsqu'ils dirent au revoir à sa mère, Kurt sentit encore plus le mal-être l'envahir, montant dans la voiture qu'il conduisit en direction du Bar, il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender, mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, Blaine pouvait enfin lui parler, librement.

- Kurt, tout ira bien d'accord ? tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, tu ne me quittes pas d'un mètre, je te protègerais, Sebastian ne te feras rien ok ?

- Je, je sais mais je ne le sens pas ce soir… Je sens la merde nous tomber dessus…

- Kurt… Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui mais pas en Sebastian…

- Je te promets que je serais avec toi, et qu'il nous arrivera rien, d'accord ? Je te le promets, Kurt.

- On ne peut plus reculer de toute façon… Soupira Kurt.

Se garant sur le parking, ils descendirent dans le noir éclairé par les lampadaires du parking et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bar, montrant leurs cartes d'identité et accédant au bar. L'homme était bigleux, il ne voyait quasiment rien et accepta tout le monde. Cette boîte gay, remplie se travestit et d'homme virils effrayait un peu Kurt, contrairement à Blaine qui tenait fermement sa main pour le rassurer. Ils s'avancèrent au bar et virent Sebastian leurs tendres les verres.

- Long Island pour Blaine, et Limonade pour Kurt, vu que tu conduis, la loose.

- Merci. Répondit froidement Kurt.

- Merci. Répondit Blaine prenant une gorgé, sentant quelque chose de pas normale dans son verre mais fut divertit par Kurt qui se plaqua contre lui, buvant ainsi une plus grande gorgé devant un sourire ébahit de Sebastian.

Sebastian redonna un verre à Blaine qu'il but cul sec, et partit tous les trois sur la piste de danse, faisant des collés serrés entre-eux. Beaucoup pensèrent à avoir affaire à un ménage à trois de trois jeunes minets, tout frais dans ce milieu. Dansant une bonne partie de la soirée en se hurlant dans les oreilles, Kurt partit reprendre un verre de limonade au bar, quand soudain un homme s'approcha vers lui.

- Hey euh, c'est à vous la voiture immatriculé ?

- Euh… Oui, un souci ?

- Bah j'ai un peu cartonné votre train arrière c'est pour le constat…

- Oh merde euh, attends je reviens deux minutes.

Kurt alla vers les garçons.

- Blaine, je sors dehors deux minutes j'ai un souci avec la voiture je reviens vite.

- D'accord, embrasse-moi mon Sexy, Mouaaa !

Kurt l'embrassa et partit dehors. Alors que la tête de Blaine devint bizarre, sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, les voix également, et se rire… Se rire le trainant dans un endroit isolé ou la musique s'entendit de moins en moins… Blaine se sentait totalement drogué et c'était le cas, mais il était impuissant, impossible de se relever ou de parler à voix haute.

- Kurrt… Kurt ou tu es… Kurt… Murmura d'un faible son le bouclé.

- Kurt t'a abandonné chéri… Il est partit voir ailleurs il n'y à plus que nous. Murmura Sebastian plaquant le bouclé contre les toilettes.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Blaine, qu'il lui retira, baissant également le pantalon du jeune impuissant, qui ne cesser de murmurer le nom de Sexy, Kurt. Kurt qui était dehors remarqua que sa voiture n'avait rien et vit l'homme fondre en rire, il comprit que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour l'extirper de la boîte de nuit, il entra précipitamment et fouilla le moindre coin ne trouvant pas Blaine. Impossible qu'ils soient sortis, il n'y a qu'une entrée, puis il pensa enfin aux toilettes dans lesquelles il se rendit. Poussant violemment la porte et entendit ces murmures de panique faiblards ;

- Kurt… Kurrt… Soupira Blaine d'un ton inquiet, ne demandant qu'une chose, Kurt et son aide.

- T'aime ça hein, c'est bien meilleure que si c'était ton connard de Kurt hein ? Marmonna Sebastian se ruant sur le cou de Blaine tout en accentuant ses vas et vient

- Kurt… Aaaa….Kurrt… ai….d… moi…. Kurt…. Kurt… Appela si faiblement à l'aide, Blaine.

- Blaine ?! Tu es ou ? Blaine ? Cria Kurt fouillant les toilettes, lorsqu'ils virent une porte ouverte au fond et vit une jambe a dénudé.

Kurt couru et repoussa Sebastian qui était en train d'accentuer ses ardeurs à Blaine, protégé certes, mais il était en train de faire mal à Blaine, il osait toucher ce qui ne l'appartenait pas, abuser d'une personne drogué, quoi qu'il en soit, Sebastian ou par Sebastian, cette chose-là est ignoble et Kurt s'en prit aussitôt à Sebastian le poussant contre le mur. Aux murmures incessants de Blaine, Kurt s'arrêta pour le retrouver et le rhabiller.

- Kurt c'est toi ? Murmura Blaine totalement dans un nuage.

- Oui, c'est moi c'est finit… Murmura Kurt, baisant son front le caressant.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Il a dit que tu as choisis quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi… Marmonna Blaine.

- Shhh… Relève-toi allez, ça va c'est finit, il t'a drogué…

- Kurt… Pourquoi… Soupira à nouveau le bouclé, totalement sous l'emprise de la drogue.

Kurt conduisit Blaine jusqu'à sa voiture l'allongeant à l'arrière, le ramenant au manoir en vitesse. Par chance il s'était endormi dans le véhicule, pouvant ainsi pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il savait que cette soirée serait de mauvais augure, il se doutait de quelque chose… Et il n'a plus l'évite. Blaine a couché avec Sebastian, ce n'était pas désiré, ce n'était pas voulu non plus, ni conscient, mais ils se sont touché, et se sont collé l'un à l'autre… Cette image de Blaine en détresse et se faisant… Attraper par un autre que lui le dépita. Rentrant au manoir, il porta Kurt jusqu'à sa chambre sous les yeux surpris de sa mère, rentré si tôt pour un samedi de fête…

- Kurt ça va ?

- Non… Blaine…

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe pourquoi tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Marie.

- Blaine à bu, pas mal de verres et dedans devait se trouvait un cachet, un calment car, je me suis fais embobiner par se Sebastian, qui m'a eut avec une altercation extérieur sur ma voiture qui était qu'un prétexte pour foutre Blaine au chiotte et couché avec. Craque Kurt couchant Blaine endormit sur le lit.

- Attend attend… Blaine à été drogué ?

- Oui… Et ce connard de Smythe à abusé de lui… Je… Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir plus empêché ça… Dit-il craquant dans ses bras.

La mère de Blaine fut sous le choc, son fils drogué par l'alcool et un médicament et en plus abusé sexuellement sans son consentement… Mais elle devait rester forte pour Kurt.

- Il… Il m'appelait avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il avait très mal je le voyais dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il avait très mal… Je suis arrivé à temps, mais il l'avait déjà…

- Il était protégé au moins se salopard ?

- Par chance, même si c'est un connard oui, et heureusement… Mais… Blaine à subis ça et je n'ai rien plus faire…

- Kurt, écoute-moi… Demain tu devras tout lui dire mais je serais là, d'accord ? C'est finit, je sais que c'est dure, mais Blaine n'a pas été infidèle, ne lui en veux pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas à lui, mais à moi… Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera… Dit-il fondant en larme se passant les images de Blaine dénudé sur le toilette, se faisant prendre par Sebastian, se regardant si attristé, si souffrant…

- Kurt, allonge-toi auprès de lui, serre le dans tes bras et endort toi, ça va allez… Il a besoin de toi, car si cette nuit il se réveille en se rappelant de tout…

- Vous avez raison… Je dois rester fort et partager ça demain avec lui…

- Exactement, je sais que c'est dure mais, soit fort, Kurt.

Il se coucha auprès de Blaine continuant à verser des larmes ne souhaitant qu'une chose… Oublier cette soirée, oublier cette image de Blaine, oublié totalement ça… Comment pouvait-il imaginer Blaine dans cette posture, dans cette situation ? Et lui, pendant ce temps s'était juste fait berner par un ivrogne sûrement payé par Sebastian…

Alors que Blaine dormait à pois fermés, paisiblement due à l'alcool et à ce tranquillisant qui lui a été donné, contrairement à Kurt qui n'arrive pas à oublier cette image… Cette horrible image, il a beau penser à autre chose, cela ne durait guère de temps, cette image revenait en lui l'empêchant de dormir une nuit complète.

Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, si terrible qu'il en réveilla Kurt qui s'était endormi depuis peu…

- Blaine ça va ? Marmonna Kurt d'une voix enroué, due à ses pleurs de la nuit.

- J'ai… Ma tête… ferme le store s'il te plait, je vais exploser…

Kurt ferma le store, les plongeant dans le noir. Retournant s'allonger, envahit de fatigue.

- Kurt… Je… Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Ow… Murmura Blaine dont sa propre voix résonnait dans son crâne.

- Tu as été drogué. Par Sebastian. Lui dit simplement Kurt.

- Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste due abuser de quelques verres… Il n'aurait pas… Attend… Tu en es certain ?

- Oui, vue dans l'état que je t'ai trouvé, c'est certain.

- Je, j'étais comment, Kurt ?

- Mal ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Lui dit Kurt la voix tremblante.

- Kurt… Ta voix me fait peur, qu'est-ce-… aie… Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Il ne t'a pas seulement… Je suis désolé. Dit-il fondant en larmes. Ses larmes qui fracassèrent la tête de Blaine.

- Kurt, calme-toi je veux savoir…

- Je suis si désolé, Blaine… Je m'en veux tellement je, je…

- Kurt, tu vas me dire oui ou non ce qu'il s'est passé bordel de merde. S'énerva Blaine souffrant encore plus de sa migraine.

- Il t'a forcé a couché avec... Pendant que moi, comme un pauvre con, à me faire avoir par une diversion de ce… De cet ignoble gars, il m'a piégé pour s'en prendre à toi, il m'a dit qu'il te prendrait à moi, et il l'a fait. Il l'a fait, et je n'ai pas empêché ça. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai rien fais pour stoppé ça à temps.

Blaine comprenait tout, son esprit devint plus clair, revoyant quelques images et surtout la scène dont Kurt n'arrivait pas à oublier. Un silence envahit la chambre assombrie par les stores. Blaine comprit tout, enfin, il fallut de quelques mots pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.

- Kurt… Tu es là ?

- … Oui… Dit-il doucement après un long silence.

- Je me souviens vaguement… Je sais que j'appelais à l'aide et je te vois, Kurt. Je te vois le poussé.

- Mais c'était trop tard… Il avait commencé depuis bien longtemps. Cria Kurt réveillant ainsi la mère de Blaine.

- Kurt, écoute-moi, tu l'as arrêté avant que ça ne dégénère plus, il aurait plus allez bien plus loin encore, tu m'as sauvé, Kurt. Si tu n'aurais pas été là il m'aurait vraiment fait du mal, il m'a fait du mal, oui mais j'en ai pas de souvenir et, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…

- Je suis si désolé… Pleura encore Kurt.

- Kurt, je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer, sèche tes larmes… Je t'en prie, Kurt…

- Comment peux-tu me pardonner pour un truc pareil… Alors que moi-même je…

- Kurt. Arrête, franchement arrête. Tu crois qu'on peut revenir en arrière ? Non. On règlera son compte à ce mec plus tard crois moi qu'il aura plus mal que toi et moi je t'en fais la promesse. Je te demande de te pardonner car tu es arrivée, et c'est ce qui compte, tu m'as sortis de là, tu as eu la force de l'affronter et t'occupé aussitôt de moi, et c'est un bon geste que tu as eu… Mhm… Putain de mal de tête.

- Ça va ? T'es sûr ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ouais, tu vas te pardonner à toi, car moi je te pardonne, ok il m'a… Oh dégueulasse… Bref, tu étais là, tu as mis fin à cette chose, on ira lundi, porter plainte auprès de la police pour cette chose d'accord ? Mais je t'en conjure, je te l'ordonne même, pardonne-toi car moi je t'en remercie d'avoir été là, arrivé tôt ou tard, tu as été là et tu m'as sortis de ce merdier. Je t'aime Kurt tu m'entends ? Ce mec veux justement que je t'en veuille ou que tu sois jaloux et qu'on se sépare, mais ça n'arrivera pas tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non… Marmonna Kurt calmant ses pleures.

- Car notre amour est plus puissant que n'importe quoi, encore plus puissant que ses magouilles, car on le détruira encore plus fort et plus intelligemment que lui essaie de nous nuire.

- Je suis…

- Shhh… Arrête, tu es pardonné, pardonne-toi à toi-même maintenant.

- Comment tu fais pour…

- Car je t'aime ? Embrasse-moi Kurt, je sais que tu es en face de moi, je sens ton souffle.

Les garçons s'échangèrent un baiser tendre et émouvant, dont Blaine glissa sa main contre la mâchoire de Kurt qu'il caressa paisiblement pour lui montrer son affection et son remerciement. L'échange dura de longues secondes bercées par de tendres caresses. Très vite interrompu par l'ouverture de porte de chambre, c'était sa mère qui regardait si tout allait bien, allumant la lumière.

- Eteins la lumière bordel vite… Râla Blaine qui quitta les lèvres de Kurt se plaquant le crâne contre les coussins.

- Oh euh, je vais te cherchais une aspirine, désolé… Dit-elle éteignant la lumière.

- On dirait dit une baleine échoué quand tu t'es vautré sur ton coussin. Riait aux éclats Kurt caressant le dos du bouclé.

- Ton rire, m'a manqué, Sexy.

Mrs Anderson revient avec un verre d'aspirine qu'elle donna à Blaine qui l'avala aussitôt et se recouchant dans les bras de Kurt, dont il supporta un peu de lumière. Kurt se rendormit rapidement, totalement épuisé…

- Kurt, tu dors ? Kurt… Murmura Blaine voyant que Kurt s'était rendormit.

Blaine se redressa et fit glisser le jeune dans son lit, le couvrant et l'emmitouflant le long des coussins, se recouchant à ses côtés sans fermer les yeux, caressant son front restant ainsi, de longues heures à attendre son réveille prochain. Durant tout ce temps, attendant également que sa migraine passe, il ne cessa d'essayer de se souvenir de tout, mais c'était si confus, il se souvient de peu à peu, mais pas totalement… Seul, et voyant Kurt dormir à pois fermé Blaine pouvait enfin lâcher la pression et verser quelques larmes… Si seulement, Kurt n'aurait pas été là, Dieu sait ce qui attendait Blaine, savoir qu'il a était, car c'est bel et bien le cas, abusé sexuellement, l'horrifia et ne voulait qu'une chose ; faire couler ce Sebastian Smythe le plus vite possible. Sa mère était juste derrière la porte, et lorsqu'elle entendit les reniflements s'enchainer elle entra dans la chambre prenant son fils dans les bras. Les bras et le parfum de sa mère le rassurèrent rapidement, elle qui le berçait un peu pour calmer ses tremblements, ses nerfs, sa tristesse.

- Shhh… Ça va allez, on va régler ça d'accord ? Dit-elle murmurant à l'oreille de son fils lui glissant des baisers.

- Maman… Le pire dans tout ça c'est… Kurt… J'en ai que de vagues souvenir même si peu à peu j'ai des images en têtes, mais si Kurt n'avait pas été là ? Son visage quand il a du voir ça… Je…

- Blaine, arrête de paniquer, tu as toi-même rassuré Kurt, regarde il à réussie à trouver le sommeil grâce à toi, il digère ce qu'il à vu. Mais je te promets, Blaine que maintenant qu'il t'a touché, je vais lui réglé son compte, il va avoir un procès sur les dents, il a beau être fils de procureur ou je ne sais quoi, nous on est encore plus puissant que ce vaux rien. Allez vient, on va allez chercher de quoi faire votre petit-déjeuner ça va te faire du bien… Soupira sa mère l'entrainant hors de la chambre.

Blaine partit avec sa mère à la boulangerie du quartier laissant ainsi Kurt seul pour dormir. Durant tout le trajet sa mère rassura son fils, trouvant exactement les bons mots.

- Pour Kurt, Blaine. Pour lui, pour vous.

Rien que ces mots sont réconfortants, sans Kurt, Blaine ne veut pas vivre, et ne se battrait plus pour quoi que ce soit, sa mère l'avait très bien compris, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle insista sur Kurt, encore et toujours, Kurt. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Kurt était vautré sur le canapé, avec de lourds cernes, mais éveillés et en petit forme pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

- Oh, Kurt on vient de la boulangerie française de Westerville on t'a pris des croissants, et des cannelés, c'est ça Blaine ?

- Oui maman, des spécialités de là-bas.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim. Marmonna Kurt.

- Blaine, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

- Maman… Râla Blaine.

- S'il te plait…

- Ok… Soupira Blaine montant dans sa chambre.

Marie attendit d'être sûre d'entendre la porte de chambre et le grincement du lit pour enfin parler à Kurt, une fois ces deux petits signes faits, elle put enfin parler à Kurt.

- Kurt est-ce-que ça va ?

- C'est dur d'oublier ces images, elles ne font que me réapparaître une fois que je plisse mes paupières, que je ferme mes yeux pour dormir… Combien de temps ça va durer ?

- Ce matin j'ai écouté ce que Blaine t'a dit, et je lui en ai beaucoup parlé en voiture, et j'ai plus voir que vous étiez assez fort pour faire face à ça, car tu sais que Blaine n'a jamais voulu faire ça avec lui, et qu'il n'a encore moins souhaité même vue son état de hier ce qui s'est passé. Tu le sais, je le vois dans ton regard, ce qui t'inquiète c'est l'après, et c'est d'oublier cette atroce image, je comprends.

- Mais…

- Vous êtes assez aimant l'un envers l'autre pour faire face à ça, tu as été là au bon moment, Kurt garde ça en tête. Ton père serait fière de toi si tu lui avais dis ce que tu as fais ce soir là, poussé violement l'homme qui te fait voir la misère à la Dalton, qui te fais un enfer, et tu n'as pas eu peur de le poussé et tu as été plus intelligent que lui en t'occupant aussitôt de Blaine que de corriger son compte.

- Il me faudra du temps pour digérer tout ça… Soupira Kurt.

- Et on le sait très bien, seulement ne te renferme pas, plus tu y penseras moins tu oublieras, moins tu te pardonneras, c'est encore tout frais, très tôt, mais fais le pour Blaine, Kurt.

Elle venait de taper en plein dans le mile, ses deux jeunes garçons ne pensèrent qu'à une chose avant-tout, le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien. Elle savait les mots à choisir, les mots qui ferait la différence, ses mots entrèrent dans le crâne de Kurt comme une évidence, tout comme ce fut le cas tout à l'heure dans celui de son propre fils.

- Merci… Marmonna Kurt d'un petit sourire timide.

Blaine entendit les paroles diminuaient et quittèrent sa chambre s'empressant de les rejoindre en bas. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine, cette si belle cuisine qui donna un avant-goût sur le parc arboré, ce parc automnal maintenant, les feuilles tombantes, illuminée par la clarté du soleil s'infiltrant dans le peu de feuillages encore en place. Prenant leurs petits-déjeuners regardant la beauté du paysage. Blaine arracha le téléphone de Kurt qui était sur la table se connectant à Instagram et prit le paysage en photo, ne choisissant aucun filtre, aucun ne mirent la photo en valeur, la naturelle le faisait lui-même.

- Tu as fais quoi là ? S'étonna sa mère.

- Oh, Blaine aime bien entretenir mon compte Instagram… Une application d'hébergement de photo en ligne, et dessus j'y mets les plus beaux paysages, et quelques fois des photos de Blaine et moi, plutôt rare ou alors on est masqué avec des lunettes de soleil ou par l'ombre quoi. Justifia Kurt.

- Ouais, j'adore il m'a rendu accro à son compte, parfois il oublie la beauté d'un endroit alors je prends son téléphone et le lui fait. Rajouta Blaine, dont la migraine était passé, mais resta vaseux un petit peu.

- Oh, et avec ton iPhone Blaine tu ne peux pas te connecté a son compte, en le reliant à toi ? Demanda sa mère.

- Bah si, mais bon c'est plus cool, comme ça Kurt a les originaux sur ton téléphone et les versions de l'application.

- Oui, j'aime garder les deux versions, même si je supprime vite l'original. Rajouta Kurt.

- D'accord, et sinon qu'avez-vous prévue de faire aujourd'hui ? Voir Rachel et Santana ?

- Non, elles sont absente et bien trop pris, et nous avons tellement de devoirs à faire que ça va nous prendre je pense toute la journée… Soupira Kurt.

- D'accord, moi je serais avec, Burt pour les préparatifs de Thanksgiving, nous le faisons chez toi Kurt, et nous dormirons sur place également.

- Tu es sérieuse là maman ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Bah oui.

- Donc vous sortez avec mon père ? Demanda Kurt avec un grand sourire.

- Nous sommes très bons amis, et nous ne cherchons pas à se mettre ensemble, je ne suis pas encore divorcé, je ne le serais pas de ci tôt. Se justifia Mrs Anderson.

- En tout cas, c'est cool qu'on soit tous réunis pour Thanksgiving, et Noël ? Demanda Blaine la bouche pleine de cannelé.

- Noël euh… Je pars avec Burt chez sa mère au Kentucky, donc on le fêtera séparément, par contre le nouvel an on fera la fête avec les filles, comme cet été !

- Oh j'ai hâte Sexy. Euh je veux dire Kurt, Kurt. Se rattrapa bien trop tard le bouclé.

- Ce surnom fait très érotique… Déplora Mrs Anderson assez surprise et dégoûté…

L'ambiance était plus cordiale et chaleureuse au fur et à mesure que la journée défila, en milieu d'après-midi, Marie partit faire les préparatifs auprès de Burt, laissant les garçons sous la verrière faisant leurs devoirs qui leur prirent la totalité de leur temps. Ce n'est qu'au retour de sa mère et lorsque le soleil frappa les baies vitrées pour ce couché qu'ils comprirent que la journée s'acheva sous leurs yeux, et qu'ils n'ont profité en aucun cas de cette journée. L'anxiété, les craintes, les pleure, et les excuses étaient déjà lointaines, dans leurs yeux ils trouvèrent la force de faire face à tout cela. Elle prépara le repas et les appela pour les faire venir, manger ensemble une dernière fois, avant le retour demain à la Dalton, et ainsi, le retour à la maison pour Kurt. Ils mangèrent devant les informations de CNN et lorsque son assiette fut terminée, Kurt quitta la table partant au lit, son sommeil si perturbé voire inexistant de la nuit dernière l'avait fatigué alors qu'il n'était qu'à peine 8 :30pm.

- Bon bah je vais le suivre maman.

- Oui bah oui je me doute… Râla de jalousie sa mère.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit trésor.

Hautant ses vêtements, il se glissa tel un prédateur dans son propre-lit poussant quelques grognements pour attirer l'attention de Kurt, passant ses mains sur le torse de son Sexy, soufflant dans son oreille, baisant par la même occasion son cou. Il se pressa contre lui continuant ses petits gestes dont Kurt ne donna aucun signe.

- Kurt, tu dors ? Murmura le bouclé.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée, seulement un petit raclement de gorge qui voulait tout dire. Kurt, si épuisé n'a plus attendre guère plus, et s'était endormi aussitôt son corps pressé contre la literie impeccable du bouclé. Lâchant un soupire et posant son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt, Blaine éteignit la lampe et trouva le sommeil de longues minutes plus tard, dans cette même position.


	20. Chapter 20

Marie Anderson avait tout raconté à Burt lors des préparatifs, il eut la même réaction qu'elle, porter plainte et soutenir les garçons les laisser en parlé s'ils en ressentent le besoin, mais ne pas leur en parler eux-mêmes. Il comprit à quel point les choses tournèrent mal et que s'ils continuaient ce petit jeu cela pourrait aller plus loin, selon lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'ils s'acharneraient pour la place de Capitaine. Le mal était fait, tout en était là, les faits, les gestes, l'acte. Espérant que la police fera le nécessaire et que les garçons cesseront d'être acharné par la capitainerie de cette foutue chorale que sont les Warblers.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Blaine aida le chauffeur à charger les valises de Kurt dans la voie de Kurt pour ce soir, Kurt remercia à nouveau Mrs Anderson qui lui avait permis de comprendre mieux les choses et espérer que la plainte qu'elle ira donner au poste de police de Westerville aboutera en faveur d'eux. Les valises chargées, le passepoil frotté leurs blazers, ils étaient enfin prêt, prêt à affronter Sebastian et cette journée de cours. Le trajet de quelques minutes fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils prissent place sur le parking, là où de nombreux étudiants étaient en masse, Kurt perdit patience, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se presse contre la sienne, avec un regard déterminé et réconfortant.

C'est ensemble, qu'ils sortent du véhicule marchant vers l'entrée principale de l'école, dévisager et subissant quelques railleries, cela n'étonnerait guère que l'histoire ait circulé, mais Blaine et Kurt étaient plus fort que tout ça, ils avaient déjà vécu un harcèlement avant de se rencontrer, alors si Sebastian croit les anéantir en les intimidant, il se trompe. Ils se placèrent côte à côte lors de la revue et, Sebastian se mit au côté de Blaine lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Je vois que ça ne t'a pas suffit pour le quitter… Je ferais bien plus la prochaine fois.

Blaine se retint de lui mettre ses phalanges sur le visage, mais le Président passa u même moment, l'empêchant toute action possible. Lui et Kurt se dirigèrent après la revue en salle de cours avant d'être arrêté par un raisonnement venant de derrière.

- A la fin des cours, performance en la salle des séniors, ne soyez pas en retard.

Cette voix, cette foutue voix qui ne donnait qu'envie aux deux garçons de le cogné, cette voix intrépide et mesquine… Mais ils ne craquèrent pas, demain, Ils ne seront pas là et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils ne s'occupèrent en aucun cas des paroles de ce foutu gars. Continuant leur chemin vers la salle de cours dont ils y passeraient la totalité de la matinée. Ce n'est qu'à la pause qu'ils furent séparés, Kurt avait une réunion avec le conseil des Warblers, et Blaine avec les entraîneurs du club de boxe. Lorsque leurs réunions s'achevèrent, ils se rejoignirent dans le hall principal souriant et coupant leurs premiers mots, cette sonnerie retentissait, donnant en reflexe un haussement d'épaules et un sourire coincé venant de Blaine, partant de nouveau en cours pour la journée.

De son côté au poste de police, la mère déposa plainte mais il manquait une preuve éligible, la présence de Blaine, ou alors, une preuve médicale, faire subir un interrogatoire aux garçons alors que l'un en est traumatisé, l'autre s'en souvient à peine ce serait faire tomber la plainte, resta plus que l'hypothèse médicale.

- Mon fils fait des examens demain, je peux leurs demander de faire un examen complémentaire pour cela ?

- Dans ce cas oui, et là votre déposition sera traité, mais Smythe… C'est le fils du procureur général non ? Demanda l'agent.

- Oui, oui c'est bien lui.

- Alors ne vous attendez pas à des miracles… Je prends la déposition, votre plainte je rajouterais la preuve médicale mais si c'est son père là-haut… Il va tout faire pour que la plainte soit mise au panier. Mais bon, sait-on jamais.

- Alors si c'est le cas, je contacterais la presse pour prévenir de ces faits et gestes. Son fils, à… violé mon fils, il l'a drogué, il lui à volé quelque chose, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le grade de son père qui va m'arrêter ? Je suis prêt à me mettre en contacte avec le gouverneur de ce pays, avec le maire de New-York très proche de notre président et du président de la chambres parlementaire. Je fais dans les règles de l'art, mais si je suis obligé de tapé moi ou j'ai mes contactes, alors je le ferais. Il en va du bien-être de mon fils, vous comprenez ?

- Ce n'est pas la première plainte enregistré pour son fils, et toutes sans exception furent annulées

Elle comprit la puissance du père de Sebastian, mais rien ne l'arrêtera, elle est prête à faire bouger l'affaire jusqu'à Washington si ça doit être fait, mais ce gosse payera pour le mal qu'il a fait à Kurt et Blaine. Sortant du poste de police, elle s'empressa de contacter Burt de tout lui raconter.

Alors qu'à la Dalton, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de cette journée retentit, et les Warblers se dirigèrent vers la salle des séniors. Ils prirent tous place et écoutèrent attentivement Sebastian.

- Salut à tous, Blaine. Bien, les régionales étant en avril nous devons intensivement nous préparer pour gagner, puisque la compétition sera des plus rudes. Pour certain ici c'est leurs dernière années, dommage pour toi Kurt, et, Blaine. Bien, nous ferons donc les régionales que nous remporterons, et cet été nous attendent, les nationales après, et c'est l'horizon que je nous fixe, car nous sommes puissant et le monde est à notre pied. A mes pieds. Vous m suivez ?

Les Warblers firent un signe de la tête sous les yeux dépité de deux jeunes, Blaine et Kurt évidemment qui restèrent là assis sur le canapé regardant la performance de Sebastian et de ses Warblers.

**I'm at that H town, coming, coming down,  
I'm coming down  
Dripping candy on the ground  
H, H-town town, I'm coming down, coming down  
Dripping candy on the ground**

I know when you were little girls  
You dreamt a being in my world  
Don't forget it, don't forget it  
Respect that, bow down, bitches

Blaine et Kurt se lancèrent un regard à cet instant, ils comprirent que Sebastian pensait avoir le contrôle sur eux, les voyants maintenant comme de simple pion dans son échiquier. Cette chanson est un message. Mais un message qui les fit rire dans leurs têtes, mais les dépitaient.

**I took some time to live my life  
But don't think I'm just his little wife  
Don't get it twisted, get it twisted  
This my shit**

Bow down, bitches  
Bow down, bitches  
Bow down, bitches  
Bow down, bitches

H-town bitches, H-H-town bitches  
I'm so crowned, bow, bow down bitches  
**I been on, I been on, I been on  
Tell me who gon take me off  
Take me off, take me off, take me off****  
****You know we used to sneak  
And listen to that UGK  
Didn't do your girl but your sister was alright, damn  
In ya homeboy's Caddy last night man,  
Hold up, Texas trill  
H-Town going down, man****  
I'm at that H town, coming, coming down,  
I'm coming down  
Dripping candy on the ground  
H, H-town town, I'm coming down, coming down  
Dripping candy on the ground **

**Bow down bitches, bow bow down.**

Alors que les Warblers se félicitèrent entre eux, Blaine regarda attentivement Kurt, finalement, réellement choqué de cette prestation et des paroles employées. Comment était-il possible de se sentir si puissant, alors qu'il n'est qu'un nouveau, juste parce qu'il a tout ce qu'il veut en chantage, en caprices ? De quel droit se permet-il de s'attaquer à eux de cette manière, le bar, ensuite la chanson… Le bouclé perdit peu à peu patience et partit en prenant Kurt par le bras, fuyant la Dalton en vitesse sous le rire effroyable du capitaine des Warblers, jubilant. Blaine prit la place conducteur et une fois le véhicule s'élançant à toute vitesse en direction de Lima, il se mit à prononcer quelques mots.

- Comment ose-t'il s'attaqué à nous comme ça, j'y crois pas…

- Blaine au pire mieux vaux ça que samedi…

- Kurt accroche-toi.

- Pour…. Hé mais t'es malade ralentit ! Cria Kurt.

- C'est cette voiture là qui te suis chaque soir quand tu rentres chez toi, seul ?

Kurt regarda dans le rétroviseur et constata que c'était bel et bien cette même voiture, qu'il reconnut par sa plaque d'immatriculation.

- Oui, c'est, c'est elle…

- Ok attrape ton portable et filme le trajet, et essaie d'avoir bien la plaque d'immatriculation surtout.

- Tu es sur ?

- Fais ce que je te dis bordel de merde. S'énerva Blaine, accélérant encore plus, et démontra par la caméra que cette voiture les pris en chasse.

- Blaine, ralentit j'ai peur…

- Ok… On est bientôt arrivé de toute façon…

Lorsqu'il se gara devant la résidence Hummel, son chauffeur était déjà là, et, Kurt filma la voiture passée au ralentit devant sa maison, cette voiture qui accéléra quand elle vit qu'elle fut filmée.

- Il a vu ton portable, il ne devrait plus te faire chier je pense…

- Vivement que l'on voit Santana, je n'en peux plus… Soupira Kurt.

- Hé, tu es chez toi en sécurité, ton père est là, il ne t'arrivera rien, moi ma voiture est là juste en face on est protégé d'accord ? Lui dit Blaine avec son doux sourire.

- Tu es obligé de partir maintenant ?

- Kurt… Oui… Je me lève tôt demain, on a des devoirs, mais on passera ici lorsque rentrera de Cleveland, promis. Dit-il.

- J'ai hâte… Embrasse-moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire j'allais te sauté dessus Sexy. Dit-il avant de presser ses lèvres brusquement contre celle de Kurt, dont quelques gémissements fut étouffé dans la bouche du bouclé.

Ils descendirent tous les deux du véhicule, l'un repartant, l'autre entrant se disant au revoir de la main, Kurt regarda la berline noire partir du quartier, partir de sa vue. Pendant que Kurt raconta sa journée à Blaine et expliquait clairement la situation de samedi, Blaine lui s'occupa d'être au téléphone avec Santana et fixait une rencontre prochaine, celle-ci sera la journée de Thanksgiving peu avant le traditionnel repas de famille. C'était le seul moment de libre envers leur planning commun, Blaine fut ravi que ce jour soit fixé à cette date, au moins il pourra en faire profiter sa mère et Burt en même temps. La soirée se passa au mieux, Burt rassura Kurt l'informant pour la déposition et des mesures pouvant être prises, en parallèle Mrs Anderson fit de même auprès de Blaine. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de remettre cet adolescent dans le droit chemin et lui faire cesser ses gamineries. Mais cependant, Burt comme Marie insista sur un point ; ne plus s'occuper de lui et l'ignorer. Blaine informa sa mère de la venue de Santana pour Thanksgiving avec de solides preuves pouvant accentuer la validation de la plainte et faire exclure Sebastian de l'école. Restant toutefois sceptique, elle accepta, n'y posant guère de réelles ondes positives.

Au lendemain, alors que Kurt n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de voir la berline se garer devant chez lui… Ou devant le garage, puisque Burt avait accepté qu'il n'irait pas à l'école à une condition, l'aider au garage ce dont il avait accepté aussitôt. Alors que pour Kurt, l'attente était interminable, à Cleveland, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Blaine terminait sa toute dernière chimiothérapie fatiguée mais heureuse. Les examens qu'il eut passés dans la matinée furent très positif et confirma sa rémission complète, ainsi donc plus aucune chimiothérapie n'était utile. Les examens complémentaires demandés par sa mère furent également positifs à ses doutes, il y a bien de l'ADN autre que celui de Kurt qui fut retrouvé sur Blaine. C'était la plus triste nouvelle, mais finalement, ce fut une bonne puisque grâce avec ça, et les preuves de Santana tout allait rentrait dans l'ordre.

C'est avec un grand sourire que Blaine dit au revoir à l'équipe médicale et quitta impatiente la clinique de Cleveland, laquelle il ne remettra plus les pieds de sitôt, si ce n'est que pour des contrôles et un suivit régulier. Mrs Anderson fut étonnée que Blaine n'utilisa pas son téléphone durant le trajet, n'informant pas Kurt, mais comprit vite par son excitation qu'il préféra lui dire officiellement et, de vive voix, face à face. Burt ferma le garage repartant ainsi avec Kurt chez eux. Kurt n'avait toujours pas reçu de message de Blaine, ce qui l'inquiéta de plus en plus. Burt partit se doucher laissant Kurt seul, lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêtait devant sa maison. Il regarda par la fenêtre et reconnut aussitôt la berline de Blaine.

Lorsque les Anderson entrèrent dans la maison prenant place au salon, Kurt comprit a la joie de son bouclé qu'il était officiellement guéri, se prenant dans les bras, hurlant même de joie, au plus grand désespoir de sa mère qui ne supportait pas ses rires et se cries si bruyant, mais qu'importe, si ce n'est la joie et le bonheur à cet instant. Burt, invitèrent à dîner les Anderson au BreatStiX pour fêter l'heureuse nouvelle, payant à nouveau le repas, cependant, c'est Marie qui finança la bouteille de champagne. Un Lafitte Rotchild, un des champagnes les plus populaires et les plus appréciables.

La joie, c'était bien la seule émotion qui dominait les quatre personnes de la table centrale du restaurant. Cette joie, signe de soulagement et d'une victoire mérité, une course contre-la-montre, une course contre la mort, une course contre la vie, pour vivre, pour être heureux. Le repas, se finissant tard, Burt proposa aux Anderson de restait chez eux pour la nuit, mais ils refusèrent préférant retourner au manoir à Westerville, Blaine enlaça publiquement son Sexy l'embrassant fougueusement devant tout le monde, qu'importe qu'ils soient ici à Lima ou autres, Blaine ne veut pas se cacher après une telle nouvelle.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux familles regagnèrent leurs domiciles respectifs après une bonne nouvelle, plusieurs bonne nouvelle même, tout se reconstruit petit à petit. Blaine eut du mal à s'endormir tellement qu'il était excité par la joie d'être débarrassé de ça, il dut regarder des centaines de photos sur son iPad de Kurt et lui-même, pour trouver un peu de calme et put enfin s'endormir, pensant à celui qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, faisant son bonheur.

Blaine, couchait dans son lit fixait son iPad et connecta Skype appelant Kurt qui décrocha rapidement.

- Kurt c'est pour toi. Lui dit simplement Blaine.

- Oh tes abdos… Tu veux faire un appel coquin ? Riait Kurt devenant rouge.

- Nan, pas ça, écoute et regarde moi.

Kurt entendit la petite instrumentale que Blaine avait enclenché via son téléphone et se mit à chanté.

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **

**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ? **

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **

Cette chanson, si magnifique, Kurt en avait un grand sourire et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, ces larmes de Bonheur…

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know ?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know ?  
****Somewhere only we know ?  
Somewhere only we know…**

Blaine, fixa encore plus intensivement le regard de Kurt et dégagea le final d'une voix envoûtante, émouvante, vibrante.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go  
And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know ?  
This could be the end of everything  
Somewhere only we know ?**

**Somewhere only we….  
Knoooowwww….**

Pouvait-il entendre de la voix de Kurt. Coupant ainsi l'appel et s'endormirent après un baiser virtuel de la main.

Alors que Thanksgiving était maintenant terminé et que les vacances de Noël commençaient à peine. Les choses avaient très nettement avancé. Lors de leurs rencontres avec Santana, ils eurent enfin les preuves images et vidéos en leurs possessions qu'ils ont montrées attentivement à Marie et Burt. Blaine avait annoncé sa rémission aux Warblers qui affichait une tout autre mine apprenant cette nouvelle, comme si cette nouvelle les rassurer et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, son retour en tant que leader. Cependant Sebastian était toujours là, et ses nombreux coups bas pour briser le couple Klaine raté à chaque fois. Sebastian avait eu une visite du poste de police de Westerville dernièrement depuis que les preuves vidéo et images et également médicale furent déposées sur son dossier, son père par malchance fit retirer de l'affaire, le gouverneur trouvait étrange que tant de plainte contre ce jeune homme fût toujours détruite, qu'il en avait fait une enquête et fût surpris de ces découvertes, radiant ainsi le père Smythe de l'affaire de son propre fils.

Le pouvoir de Sebastian Smythe chavira de plus en plus, mais les Warblers furent toujours sous son autorité malgré tout, c'est bien pour cela qu'ils ne furent guère compatissants mais montrant tout de même une joie et un immense soulagement à l'égard de Blaine.

- Allez Blaine chante-nous une chanson ! Demanda Nick.

- Non je ne suis pas votre soliste, demandez d'abord à notre Capitaine. Dit-il avec un sourire niaisait.

- J'ai bien envie de voir si tu sais encore chanté autre chose que le prénom de ton petit-ami. Alors, je t'en prie, amuse toi.

Blaine, prit place au centre de la pièce, dont Kurt se mit à sa gauche, Sebastian à sa droite, les Warblers derrière et se mit à faire le spectacle, le dernier, partant foutre le souk dans les salles de classe et les diverses salles de la Dalton.

**There's no voile to my brother's shutters  
There's no opal around my fingers  
No cathedral where to hide my prayers  
Just a little gold around my voice**

**I go the routes I go the borders  
I smell, I listen, and I learn, I see  
Time passes along time zones  
I take, I give, had I the choise?**

Se trouvant maintenant dans le hall, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt alors que les professeurs les regardaient s'amusaient pour le dernier jour de cours. Partant maintenant en direction des salles de cours.

**That's my destiny  
I go along my route  
That's how pass my hours  
At my heart beats crazy rhythms  
That's my destiny  
I go along my route  
That's how pass my hours  
At my heart beats crazy rhythms**

**From summer fires I fly to dark winters  
Autumn rains to indian summer  
Frozen grounds to dry deserts  
I go, I come, this world is mine**

Impensables et pourtant les Warblers se dirigèrent à l'extérieur sous ce froid glacial suivit par une majorité d'élèves, se pressant vers les fenêtres des bureaux administratifs, et Blaine haussa la voix, les Warblers enchaînèrent leurs mouvements et pirouettes sous les yeux des élèves et des enseignants observant la scène.

**I live from notes and I live from light  
I'm responding to all your cries, your hands  
Life's taking me to it's mysteries' hollows  
I see my tomorrows in your eyes**

That's my destiny  
I go along my route  
That's how pass my hours  
At my heart beats high rythms  
I go the routes I go the borders  
I smell, I listen, and I learn, I see  
Time passes along time zones  
I take, I give, had I the choise?

Blaine se mit en face de Kurt, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec son regard enfantin et finit la chanson en version française alors que les Warblers se serrèrent derrière Blaine.

**Tèl est monne desse-tin  
D-Je vais monne chemin  
Ainne-ssi passent mes z-heures  
Z-Au rythme z-en tâtant dé battements dé mion cœur…**

Cet accent américain sur la langue de Molière, fit toujours craquer Kurt. Kurt s'empressa de sauté dans les bras de Kurt l'enlaçant. Il savait l'admiration totale qu'éprouvé Blaine pour Céline Dion, c'était comme une kryptonite pour lui. Le Président de l'école observa depuis le début le spectacle depuis sa fenêtre, et regarda maintenant l'ancien capitaine des Warblers enlaçait son amour, sous les yeux de l'école entière pratiquement. Sebastian avait beau faire de magnifique prestation, jamais il eut droit à de telles attentions, réunir l'école lors de quelques moments magiques, seule la puissance de Blaine en était capable. Aux mémoires de l'école, ce n'est qu'à la fondation de la chorale qu'un capitaine eut autant de succès que Blaine. Ce qui affecta particulièrement le Président.

C'est sur le parking que se dirent au revoir les amants, Kurt partit ce soir-là au Kentucky dans sa famille pour le Noël, ne revenant que pour la soirée du Nouvel An. Sous les yeux de Burt et de Marie, ils s'embrassèrent, se disant au revoir, d'un amour attendrissant.

- Kurt, tu pleures ? Souriait le bouclé caressant sa joue.

- Non… Ce n'est que le froid… Enfin, si… Être loin de toi comme ça…

- Hey, Kurt, ne te rend pas malade on est quel jours tu peux me le dire ? Demanda Blaine.

- Le vingt-quatre décembre… Marmonna Kurt.

- Voilà, demain tu vas fêter Noël, moi aussi et après compte, 26, 27, 28, 29,30 et…31 ! On ne sera séparé que cinq petits jours.

- Cinq jours loin de toi c'est une éternité… Soupira Kurt.

- On s'enverra quelques messages et puis on à besoin de soufflé toi et moi, comme ça tu vois on se retrouvera encore plus heureux le trente et un décembre. Lui dit Blaine fronçant ses sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah vois-tu, cinq jours loin de toi à me masturber en pensant fortement à toi, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéale, alors je me contiendrais et… On se fera après le Nouvel-An un mini-jeu vois-tu ? Dit-il d'un air pervers.

- On en a tellement fait, l'infirmière, la vendeuse, la détresse, mais mon préféré reste…

- La correction par le policier ! Répondit les deux jeunes hommes en même temps. Eclatant de rire.

- Tu voudras faire le policier cette fois-ci ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, j'adore quand tu es le policier, la casquette te va si bien Sexy. Et puis tout les précédents mini-jeux tu as toujours été la personne qui prit chère et là bah j'ai envie de prendre chère.

- Oh… En faîte tu n'es pas normale tu es un malade mentale…

- Ouais, un malade mentale de Kurt Hummel ! Et puis, Kurt, je sais que tu aimes quand tu prends le dessus, je sais que ça te plait de contrôler et que tu as besoin de renouveler certaine chose, c'est due a ta souffrance au lycée et je comprends, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien changer un peu nos habitudes et on a pris un plaisir monstre pour le jeu du policier donc…

- Kurt on doit partir… Râla Burt n'entendant pas leurs discussions mais s'impatienta au vue du trajet à effectuer.

- Allez, file on se revoit bientôt Sexy. Dit-il caressant sa mâchoire essuyant la larme qui tomba de son œil gauche.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime Sexy, Je t'aime comme un fou. Lui dit Blaine s'empressant de conquérir ses lèvres maintenant un long baiser, avant qu'il soit rompu par Kurt, partant avec son père.

Blaine regarda le véhicule partir au loin et monta dans la berline avec sa mère lorsqu'il ne vit plus la voiture des Hummel à l'horizon. La berline prit la direction du manoir et, Blaine fut surpris d'y trouver la voiture de son père regardant sa mère d'un regard étrange qui ne dit pas un mot. La berline prit place sous le perron de la maison et ils descendirent du véhicule se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Son père traîna dans le salon à l'entrée, Blaine le surprit en entrant furtivement dans la pièce.

- Oh, tu m'as fais peur.

- Ça va papa ?

- Ouais, je viens passer Noël avec vous.

- Oh, tu n'es pas venue depuis des mois, tu ne m'as pas téléphoné pour ma rémission, tu ne t'es pas soucié de moi pendant tout ce temps et tu crois pouvoir fêter Noël avec nous ? Tu ne

- Blaine, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Lui dit sa mère.

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Nous allons nous donner une seconde chance ta mère et moi.

- Euh, maman, dit moi qu'il blague.

- Non, ce n'est pas des bêtises, nous allons voir ce que ça donne, on se précipite rien, on va y allez en douceur.

Blaine savait au fond que si sa mère retentait c'était juste car elle n'aimait pas que Burt refuse d'admettre leurs sentiments communs, une méthode pour le rendre jaloux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaine monta à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche et se connecter à Skype et à un jeu en ligne qu'il apprécia. Alors que son père était à son bureau travaillant encore et toujours, Mrs Anderson prépara le repas. L'iPhone de Blaine se mit à notifier un message.

**De Kurt :**

_Bientôt arriver, j'ai hâte, je n'en peux plus mon père ne fait que me demander de chanté, j'en ai marre, j'ai plus de batterie sur mon téléphone… _

**A Kurt :**

_Alors économise ta batterie pour le trajet GPS au cas où. Tu me manques Kurt, je t'aime._

**De Kurt :**

_Je t'aime aussi._

Blaine descendit prendre le dîner en compagnie de sa mère et de son père, c'était étrange, les voir là tous les deux ensemble, sonnait si faux pour lui. Se remémorant leurs repas avec Burt et Kurt, ces repas-là étaient réels et sincère, et bien plus agréable que celui-ci. Son plat à peine finit qu'il partit aussitôt dans sa chambre, s'exerçait à la guitare, enregistrant des vidéos pour les envoyer à Kurt par e-mail durant leur temps séparés. Blaine y passa l'intégralité de sa soirée, changeant un peu passant du piano à la guitare, de la guitare au piano, tout dépendait le style musical qu'il souhaita interprétait.

**De Kurt :**

_Je suis enfin arrivée, bonne nuit Blaine. Je t'aime._

**A Kurt :**

_Je t'aime aussi, Sexy._

Blaine put enfin trouver le sommeil, grâce à la réception de ce message, soulagé qu'il soit arrivé en entier chez sa grand-mère, séparé par des centaines de kilomètres… Il trouva le sommeil en pensant à son Sexy, serrant son oreiller contre son thorax.

La journée de Noël fut d'une folie monstrueuse, que ce soit au Kentucky ou dans l'Ohio, les deux familles coururent pour les préparatifs. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient simplement échangé deux messages dans la matinée, bien trop occupé à faire les cadeaux et les préparatifs du repas. Quoique Blaine n'eut guère l'envie d'offrir un cadeau à son père, il partit faire quelques boutiques pour lui acheter une petite relique en bijouterie, là ou… Son regard se porta vers une montre qui irait si bien à Kurt. Le prix moins onéreux que sa gourmette, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'empressa de l'acheter, prenant également un pendentif pour sa mère et cette vieille relique basique pour son père.

Kurt de son côté, était dans une boutique Topman offrant quelques polos et chino à Blaine s'en tirant pour la modique somme de 100 dollars, ses yeux se posèrent sur une boutique en face après cet achat, vers une boutique plus adaptée à son père prenant une nouvelle combinaison bien plus classe, et une casquette bien plus adéquate à son travail. Les achats de Noël terminé il regagna la résidence de sa grand-mère et posa les paquets emballés sous le sapin, s'attaquant maintenant à la décoration.

Lorsque tout fut enfin prêt les familles prirent place et commencèrent ce repas, bien moins symbolique que Thanksgiving mais toutefois, reste un moment privilégié et agréable. Les plats défilèrent et l'estomac de chacun n'en pouvait plus…

- Blaine et si tu nous chantais quelque chose ? Demanda son père.

- Quoi, euh maintenant ?

- Bah ouais, il va bientôt être minuit…

- Bon ok… Soupira Blaine se plaçant vers le piano.

**Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why**

Jouant quelques notes qui se posèrent sur les yeux de son téléphone attendant un message de Kurt qui n'arrivait guère…

**Do you want to buid a snowman  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the hall?  
I think some company is overdue…**

**I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by…**

Reposant ses yeux sur son téléphone toujours sombre, aucun message… Il lâcha un soupire et repris le cours de la chanson.

**Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say have courage  
And I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Please let me in**

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman **?**

**Do you want to buid a snowman  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the hall?  
I think some company is overdue…**

Ses parents l'applaudissaient et c'est bien la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'il vit un sourire sur le visage de son père. Mais fut très vite diverti par un message sur son téléphone.

**De Kurt :**

_Joyeux Noël, Kurt._

Un sourire grandissant pouvait se lire à des centaines de kilomètres, un simple message rendit le sourire au bouclé répondant instantanément au message.

**A Kurt :**

_Joyeux Noël, Sexy. Je t'aime._

Noël s'acheva à l'ouverture de cadeaux, alors que du côté des Hummel, des photos et des rires se firent entendre, du côté des Anderson, ce n'est qu'un simple déballage rythmé par le bruit du feu de cheminée et de simples remerciements. Une fois cette corvée faîte, Blaine partit se coucher, épuisé. Et dire que les prochains jours s'annonce monotone sans Kurt, ne comblant ses journées que par, du sport, les jeux vidéo, et regarder encore et toujours leurs photos de vacances de cet été. Blaine attendit impatiemment le retour de Kurt dans l'Ohio, et passa la soirée du Nouvel An, ensemble. Les cinq jours qui les séparer avant leurs retrouvailles furent si longs et si ennuyant à mourir, que Blaine se disait de lui-même n'avoir jamais autant passé de temps sur un ordinateur. Tel était son quotidien jusqu'à ses retrouvailles avec Kurt.

En ce trente et un décembre, derniers jours de l'année et surtout, retrouvaille avec Kurt, Blaine avait vêtu le costume Topman que lui avait offert Kurt à Ocean City. Sa mère le conduisit chez Burt dans l'après-midi, il ne tenait plus en place, la joie de le revoir était immense et il ne cessait de parler de Kurt dans la voiture tellement bien que sa mère ne voulût qu'une chose, le déposer et repartir aussitôt, bien qu'elle apprécie Kurt, entendre toujours parler de lui l'agaça par moments. À peine la voiture fut arrêtée que Blaine sortit du véhicule attrapant sa valise et se rua vers la porte.

- Blaine calme-toi voyons…

- Kurt ouvre c'est moi, Kurt ! Cria de joie Blaine.

- Bonjour Blaine. Lui dit Burt ouvrant la porte.

- Salut Burt ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Bah ouais, ou es Kurt ?

- Partit chez Santana.

- Arrête de mentir tu me coince contre la porte ! Râla Kurt faisant rire Marie et Blaine.

- Allez entrer.

Les Anderson entrèrent dans la maison et Kurt sauta aussitôt sur Blaine le faisant lâcher sa valise.

- Blaiiiinee !

- K…Kuurrrt… Oulla doucement tu vas me faire tomber.

- Tu m'as tant manqué… Dit-il se ruant sur ses douces lèvres, enchaînant les petits baisers tendres.

Les garçons s'enlacèrent de longues minutes devant l'entrée de la maison des Hummel, Burt proposa à Marie un café qu'elle refusa gentiment, repartant aussitôt.

- Blaine je m'en vais, appelle moi quand tu veux rentrer.

- Désolé Mrs Anderson mais, Blaine va rester là jusqu'à la reprise à la Dalton. S'exclama Kurt rompant ainsi le baiser.

- Oh, ok bon bah tenez moi au courant tout de même, bonne soirée les jeunes et pas de bêtises !

- Oui maman… Soupira Blaine.

Blaine monta sa valise jusque dans la chambre de Kurt et le lui offrit son cadeau de Noël.

- Tiens, joyeux noël, Sexy. Dit-il timidement tendant la boite rouge.

- Oh merci qu'est-ce-que… Oh ok… Tu as encore fais pété le portefeuille de ton père toi. Riait Kurt mettant aussitôt la montre sur son poignet droit.

- Tient, la poche derrière est à toi, ouvre.

- Topman… Encore un blazer ? Demanda Blaine ouvrant le paquet et y découvrant trois polos et trois pantalons assortis.

- Oh… Kurt, ils sont magnifique mais bon… Celui-là je n'aime pas, trop flash à mon goût mais bon on verra une fois sur moi. Merci.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois pour se remercier de ces cadeaux, un motif supplémentaire pour se collait l'un à l'autre également. Les yeux du bouclé se posèrent sur Kurt regardant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour la fête de tout à l'heure.

- Oui c'est bon on choisit ma tenue… Râla Kurt.

- C'est juste que l'horloge tourne et tu as bien vu le message de Santana, a 1h du matin, la fête est finit car ses parents rentreront à cette heure…

- Oui, je sais c'est chiant mais bon…

- J'ai bien envie de prendre ce blazer rouge bordeaux avec le bol en cuir noir et ce pantalon rouge bordeaux qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je trouve ça très jolie ça irait bien avec le mien en plus.

- C'est justement pour ça que je te le propose Blaine…

- Bon bah met-le et on y va directement.

- D'accord tu peux attendre en bas au pire si tu veux. Marmonna Kurt.

- D'accord, oh et au faite… Les jouets sont dans ma valise… Grr… Grogna Blaine partant de la chambre.

- Enfoiré va ! Cria Kurt voulant les utiliser maintenant.

Les rires de Blaine s'entendirent depuis le salon jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain retouché sa coiffure et sa peau, après être enfin vêtu pour la soirée, Kurt descend enfin les escaliers où Blaine l'attendit.

- Tu es craquant dans ce blazer.

- Toi aussi, Blaine.

- Bon vous y allez du coup ? Oh chouette tenu Kurt. S'exclama Burt.

- Ouais, on y va et on sera rentré vers une heure du matin.

- D'accord vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ?

- Bah non on y va avec ma voiture.

- Ta voiture va être sur calle j'ai des réparations à y effectuer Kurt houhou…

- Oh oui c'est vraie… Bah…

- On rentrera à pied, on n'est pas très loin de toute manière. Répondit Blaine prenant la main de Kurt.

- Oh euh ok, si vous changez d'avis, faite le moi savoir. Amusez-vous bien !

Les garçons partirent en direction de la résidence des Lopez là où a lieu la soirée, à pied, sous la nuit éclairé par les lampadaires… Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt, vivement les beaux jours pour qu'à cette heure-ci ils fassent encore jour. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent enfin chez elle.

- Hey les gars entré, je suis contente que vous soyez venue. Dit-elle prenant dans ses bras Blaine, puis Kurt.

- Salut Santana.

- Salut Santana !

- Vous allez bien ?

- Bah ouais et toi ?

- Oh ouais ça va, on n'attendait plus que vous. Vous restez dormir ?

- Non, on rentre à pied en plus donc, on prendra un verre que pour le Happy New Year ! S'exclama le bouclé.

- D'accord pas de soucis, je comprends, allez prenez-place.

Ils s'installèrent après avoir dit bonsoir à tous les invités présents, parlant ainsi de McKinley, des cours, du Glee Club et de Sue Sylvester notamment avec ses nombreuses tentatives d'anéantir la chorale. Alors que les verres s'enchaînèrent pour les amis, Rachel se mit à parler aux garçons.

- Bon alors, les documents de Santana vont vous permettre de reprendre les Warblers ?

- On espère Rachel, on espère, j'ai convoqué les Warblers dont Sebastian et nous allons montrer à tous les preuves de Santana, et ainsi exclure Sebastian de la Dalton, la procédure judiciaire avance très lentement, mais sûrement. En tout cas je voulais tous vous remerciez pour votre aide, sans vous tous je n'aurais pas la motivation de reprendre de plein droit ce qui m'a été volé, ma rémission est également en ma faveur pour tout sujets. Merci à tous.

- Bon allez stop de parler place aux jeux, Rachel ?

- Quoi Santana ?

- Une petite chanson ? Allez !

- Rachel ! Rachel ! Rachel ! Crièrent tous en chœurs les convives.

Elle hésita quelques secondes et puis, se leva vers le micro demandant à Blaine de jouer au piano Let's talk about love, ce dont il accepta et fit aussitôt. Santana baissa les lumières qu'elle orienta vers la boule de disco, et laissa la magie d'Anderchel envahir sa soirée.

**Everywhere I go all the places that I've been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen  
There are people around the world, different faces different names  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same...  
****Let's talk about love**

Blaine joua l'instrumentale laissant à Rachel le temps d'improviser quelques pas de danses et reprendre le cours de la chanson.

**From the laughter of a child to the tears of a grown man  
There's a thread that runs right through us all and helps us understand  
As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker to a flame  
From the very first sweet melody to the very last refrain...**

Les frissons envahissaient les invites de Santana, bercer par le piano et l'émotion de la voix de Rachel, elle qui ne les touchait guère au Glee Club, là c'était différent…

**Let's talk about love  
Let's talk about us  
Let's talk about life  
Let's talk about trust  
Let's talk about love**

Blaine continua à jouer les mélodies sur son piano faisant un soufflement de chœurs avec sa voix pour accompagner le final de la chanson qui fit verser des larmes à pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes à la soirée.

**It's the king of all who live and the queen of good hearts  
It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve - till the name is all but lost  
As deep as any sea - with the rage of any storm  
But as gentle as a falling leave on any autumn morn...**

Let's talk about love,  
It's all we're needin'  
Let's talk about us ,  
It's the air we're breathin'  
Let's talk about life,  
I wanna know you  
Let's talk about trust,  
And I wanna show you  
Let's talk about love…

L'émotion était pleinement présente lors de cette soirée, les deux furent applaudis comme il se doit. Alors que Blaine s'amusa à jouer encore plusieurs notes de la musique au piano, Rachel reprit place au sol regardant Blaine s'amusait au clavier. Tina qui le regardait faire s'approcha peu à peu de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura.

- Salut, j'adore Taking Chances, tu pense pouvoir me la faire en chant et au piano ?

- Oh euh, ouais, tu m'accompagne pour la chanson ?

- Oh euh… Ouais soyons fou !

Blaine se leva du piano et fut regardés par tous.

- S'il vous plait, Tina et moi on va vous interpréter encore une chanson, soyez attentif, merci. Si quelqu'un peu joué de la guitare ce serait cool.

- Moi ! Répondit Sam.

- Ok alors prépare toi à jour Taking Chance de Dion.

- Ok ça va elle est simple.

Blaine attendit que Sam, le petit-ami de Mercedes soit enfin prêt et fit signe à Tina et Sam, se lançant dans les premières notes de la chanson.

**Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth **

**You don't know about my past,  
And  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last **

Alors que les garçons accentuèrent leurs doigtés pour la musique Tina prirent une puissance dans sa respiration et enchaînèrent avec le refrain surprenant ainsi, tout le Glee Club.

**What do you say to taking chances ?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say ?  
****What do you say ?**

Blaine prit à son tour le court de la chanson.

**I just want to start again  
And maybe you could show me how to try  
And maybe you could take me in (Maybe you could take me in)  
Somewhere underneath your skin**

Enchainant le refrain d'une autre version, une version rock surprenant Sam mais qui enchaina dans son délire, faisant craquer les filles qui dansèrent autour de Kurt et Artie.

**What do you say to taking chances ?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say ?  
****What do you say ? **

Et c'est tout les trois qu'ils finissaient la chanson. Tous en chœurs mêmes, la fête était enfin lancée.

**And I had my heart beating down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor there  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do **

**What do you say to taking chances ?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say ?  
****What do you say ? **

Ils furent applaudis à nouveau, encore et encore, un véritable standing ovation faisait rappeler à certains ceux d'Ocean City. Moins grande mais tout aussi agréable. La soirée continua vers des parties de pong beer, just dance. C'est la folie chez Santana, tous, plus hilare les uns que les autres fut si ivre qu'ils en oubliaient presque le décompte, si Kurt n'était pas là… Ils auraient zappé ce moment.

- Le décompte, le décompte ! Cria Kurt.

Blaine servit le champagne à tout le monde tenant tous leurs flûtes à champagne prête à être vidé.

- Six !

- Cinq !

- Quatre !

- …Trois !

- Deux… !

- Un…

- COSAS MALAS ! Hurla Santana faisant tâche comparer aux ;

- Bonne année ! Hurlant les autres.

La musique changea du tout au tout, diffusant maintenant de l'électronique, ce qui n'était pas le fort des deux tourtereaux qui décidèrent de quitter la soirée. Disant au revoir à tous et repartit tranquillement sous cette douce nuit, très froide mais douce à la fois.

- Wow, quelle soirée… Courte, très courte mais… Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu fais sur le lampadaire ? Riait Kurt.

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

- Blaine… Ma chanson préféré…

- Alors tais-toi et chante? Dit-il avant de poursuivre.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day **

Kurt l'écouta et se mit à chanter avec lui, son plus grand plaisir, allant de lampadaire à lampadaire.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste **

**It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side **

**Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide **

**But I love you  
I love you  
Until the end of time  
Until the end of time…**

**Come what may…  
Come… What may**

**I will love youuuu… Until my dying…daaaayyyyyy…**

Kurt n'y croyait pas, cette nuit, en ce premier jour de cette nouvelle année, il a chanté avec l'homme de sa vie, sa chanson préféré, depuis le temps qu'il voulait s'offrir cette musique avec lui… Blaine d'un naturelle s'est mis à la chanté et, à exaucer son rêve sans même sans douter… Kurt était aux anges, il jubilait, se précipitant vers Blaine qui courra vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Blaine l'attendait déjà à l'étage, Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui montant sans faire de bruit à l'étage rejoindre le bouclé qui était déjà sur le lit. Une fois à l'étage il ferma à double tour sa porte de chambre, se retournant et voyant le bouclé toujours sur le lit à le fixer.

- Tout est derrière Sexy.

Kurt ouvrit la valise et chercha au fond de la pile de linge y trouvant, le fouet, les menottes, un écarteur…

- C'est quoi ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- C'est si je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir ma bouche ou…

- Oh non, Blaine je veux bien jouer mais pas comme ça… C'est ignoble ça. Déplora Kurt.

- Heureusement que j'ai d'autres trucs alors, fouille Sexy. Lui dit Blaine retirant ses vêtements.

- Garde la cravate !

- Je sais que tu aimes que je la garde, elle ne bouge pas celle-là !

Kurt continua sa recherche tombant sur un masque, et d'autres trucs de plus en plus trash.

- Non Blaine je suis désolé je n'utiliserais pas ça.

- Alors prends ce qui te plait, dépêche toi avant que je m'endorme… Râla Blaine impatient.

Kurt se dénuda et s'approcha doucement de Blaine, passant ses bras en arrière qu'il attacha aux barreaux de son lit.

- Oh je vois tu…. Mhmmm !

- Tais-toi tu me saoule. Lui dit Kurt grand sourire qui venait de lui mettre la baïllonette. Vois-tu, je sais que tu adores quand je te fouette, mais si tu cries trop fort mon père va nous entendre, je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix que de te fouetter et te faire taire aussi.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient en extase fixant le visage malicieux de Kurt qui joua avec les lanières du fouet. Blaine bougea ses jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est impatient et, reçu son premier coup. Kurt, l'embrassa dans le cou, mordilla son lobe d'oreille, pressant sa ceinture abdominale contractée depuis le premier coup. Lui, qui descendit jouant avec son nombril, se faisant tripotté par les à-coups de jambes du bouclé arrêta vite ce plaisir pour enchaîner avec le fouet. Cependant Kurt sous-estima la force de ses poignets et ses lanières, les gémissements étouffés du bouclé se transformèrent en crié de douleur, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied, voyant les yeux larmoyants du bouclé qu'il comprit, s'empressant de retirer la boule dans sa bouche, et l'embrasser de désolance.

- Blaine excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas…

- Kurrt… Enchaîne avec autre chose, ne t'arrête pas ce n'est pas grave.

- Ok toi t'es vraiment maso…

- C'est pour ça que j'adore ce jeu.

Kurt caressa, et embrassa le torse du bouclé, totalement rouge de douleurs, marqué par les lanières. Il baissa le boxer de Blaine, prenant en main son érection et le fouet de son autre main.

- Kurt, attends, je veux aussi profiter de toi, je n'ai rien contre mais si tu enchaîne encore avec je, je risque vraiment de crié comme toi dans les aigu et… Attend je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

- Vu que je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec mon ami le fouet, je vais te punir avec cet écarteur. Lui dit sadiquement Kurt, plaçant l'écarteur dans la bouche du bouclé.

- Uuurrrt… tention ! Hein !

Kurt, entra son érection dans la bouche de Blaine effectuant des va et vient pouvant entendre la salive se mélanger avec son propre liquide séminal, exerçant quelques bruits et une salive plus consistante.

- Mhmmmm… Uuurrrt…. Uuurrrrt…. Gémissa le bouclé bougeant ses jambes comme un dingue.

Kurt, attrapa le fouet, se penchant en arrière, le faisant simplement caresser le scrotum du jeune bouclé.

- Uuurrrrrtttt…. Uuurrrt ! Tenta de parlé Blaine toussant, faisant ressortir de sa salive coulant le long de sa mâchoire.

Kurt insista sur ses vas et vient, quand il sentit que les mouvements de corps du bouclé s'accentuaient il se dégagea et le lui retira l'écarteur. Blaine ne cessa de tousser.

- Ça va Blaine ?

- Ouais, fouu… C'est kiffant ce truc !

- Oh mais t'es vraiment un malade ! Plaisanta Kurt, ce qui l'excita encore plus et mit enfin l'érection de Blaine dans sa bouche, ayant tout de même remit la boule dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

- Mhmmm…. Mhmmm… Mhmmm…Mhmmm….Mhmmm Pouvait-on entendre résonner dans la chambre.

Tout cela avec des mouvements de bassins très vite stoppés par une main qui plaqua la zone abdominale en fusion. Kurt sentit que Blaine ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps s'il continua à ce rythme, c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta, et prit le tube à ses côtés et un préservatif juste à côté également. Kurt mit son préservatif et regarda Blaine.

- Juste sur moi et je commence, ou on fait soft ?

- Mhmmm…

- Ah oui merde, bon bah un pour la première option et deux pour le soft, avec tes doigts.

Blaine montra un seul doigt, ce qui surprit Kurt, le bouclé été un si grand joueur que ça ?

- Bon j'en mets juste là, voilà je n'ai pas non plus envie que cette partie de plaisir se finissent mal alors voilà.

- Mhm….

Kurt, entra en lui progressivement, voyant les yeux de Blaine se fermer, ses poings se serrer, Kurt se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui glissant quelques mots doux à l'oreille, desserrant ainsi ses poings et rouvrant les yeux. Kurt accentua les mouvements, prenant dans sa main l'érection de Blaine qu'il continua à se caresser doucement. Les yeux de Blaine se cesser de bouger, du haut vers le bas, sa tête qu'il ne cessa d'enfoncer encore plus dans les coussins, firent monter le désir de Kurt d'aller plus loin, plus profondément, et accéléra ainsi ses mouvements. La respiration de Blaine s'accentua, contractant de plus en plus ses muscles au plus grand plaisir de Kurt qui ne cessa de les caresser et de les contempler.

Kurt allant de plus en plus vite, sous les yeux émerveillés et en extase du bouclé, pressa subitement la prostate du jeune homme qui malgré sa boule dans la bouche lâcha un fort gémissement.

- Uurrrrrrrrttt Mhmmm… Uuurrrt…. Uuurrrt !

- Calme-toi mon père va nous entendre…. Soupira d'épuisement Kurt qui arrivait au bout de ses forces et capacité sentant que sa libération ne tarderait plus à venir.

Il accentua les vas et vient, libérant ainsi Blaine se vidant sur lui-même…

- Mhmmm….. Uuurrrt….

Lui en revanche continua de presser encore et encore la prostate de Blaine faisant sortir encore quelques gouttes de Blaine, tout transpirants et garnis d'un blanc sur son torse. Les petits criés étouffés de Blaine le firent se libérer en lui, dont Blaine put sentir sa délibération due à l'intensité du librement. Kurt se dégagea du bouclé, faisant un nœud et jetant aussitôt ceci à la poubelle, s'allongeant au côté de Blaine défaisant sa boule de la bouche.

- Kuurrrt… C'était encore meilleure… Ocean… Fouuuu… S'essouffla Blaine.

- Tu… M'oblige toujours à… Visé plus haut aussi… Souffla Kurt encore bien plus épuisé essuyant le corps de Blaine.

La fatigue de l'effort les prit d'un coup, s'endormant ainsi, dormant jusqu'au petit matin. Au lendemain matin Burt vint frapper a la porte de chambre demandé un renseignement.

- Kurt, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

- Mhmmm… Deux minutes… Ronchonna Kurt mettant un peignoir se levant du lit vers la porte.

- Kurt, attends…. Kuuurrrrrt ! S'exclama Blaine haussant sa voix.

Il était bien trop tard, la porte était ouverte et Burt entra dans la chambre, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Blaine attaché aux barreaux du lit.

- Oh putain de merde… Cria Burt sortant aussitôt de la chambre.

- Je t'avais dis d'attendre Kurt…

- Kurt tu le détache tout de suite, vous vous habillez et vous bougez votre petit cul à descendre de suite dans la cuisine. S'énerva Burt.

- Ok… Répondit Kurt.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaine attendant d'être détachés. Une fois fait, le bouclé sauta sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Kurt qu'il eut du mal à quitter. Mais Kurt prit quelques vêtements et s'habilla dans la salle de bain descendant aussitôt voire son père, laissant Blaine seul dans la chambre.

- Ok, bon bah habille toi Blaine et rejoins-les pour le sermon… Soupira le bouclé se parlant à lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut enfin avec eux et Burt commença à parler alors que les deux jeunes prirent leurs petits-déjeuners.

- Ecoutez vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais de telles trucs… C'est un peu beaucoup glauque quand même, vous êtes fou ou quoi…

- Burt, Kurt m'a juste attaché hein…

- Et, le fouet au pied du lit ? La baïonnette ? Et un truc bizarre là par terre…

Le regard des deux jeunes comprit qu'il parler de l'écarteur, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Et vous, ça vous fait rire ?

- Bah ouais ? Répondit simplement Blaine entre quelques rires.

- Mettez-vous à ma place…

- On sait papa, savoir que ton fils est une vie sexuelle te surprendra toujours, alors si en plus il fait des mini-jeux… C'est la fin du monde pour toi. S'exclama Kurt.

- C'est un peu ça… Bon après vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais bon… Kurt soit intelligent, écoute Blaine un peu, quand il t'appelle regarde-le et au pire fait moi attendre, je saurais qu'il y a eu quelque chose mais je ne vous aurais pas vus…

- Tu ne nous as pas vues en plein…

- Non. Mais voir mon beau-fils à poil lié à ton lit c'est tout comme désolé… Coupa Burt.

Burt commença à partir de la cuisine mais fut stoppé par les paroles de Blaine.

- Sinon… Mon père est là depuis Noël…

- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les Hummel.

- Oui. Il a passé Noël avec nous, apparemment il donne une seconde chance à son couple…

- C'est complètement absurde. Commenta Kurt.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Kurt là n'est pas le souci, le souci est que, j'ai du mal à y croire…

- Attends, tu viens de me dire que ta mère laisse une chance à ton père ? Demanda confirmation Burt.

- Bah ouais…

- Alors pourquoi hier elle m'a envoyé un message à minuit avec un cœur et un smiley iPhone bien heureux ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent un peu surpris de la réaction de Burt, lui qui disait ne rien vouloir de sérieux ou quoi que ce soit avec elle, avait bien l'air jaloux, et les doutes que Blaine avait se mirent bel et bien en place, cette soi-disant seconde chance n'est qu'une ruse pour mettre sur ses gonds Burt et ainsi voir si ce dernier tient ou non à elle.

- Alors là… D'ailleurs Bonne année Burt.

- Oh oui merde, bonne année à vous deux les garçons.

- Bonne année papa…

Les garçons sortirent manger à l'extérieur et faire un peu de sport par la même occasion, ne rentrant que le soir. Le temps maussade leur fit prendre une lourde averse avec de la grêle, Blaine, donna sa veste à Kurt pour qu'il ne prenne pas les grêlons dans la tête, rentrant en vitesse chez eux. Une fois fait, Ils partirent dans la salle de bain de sécher et changer leurs vêtements.

- Blaine tu es gelé… Prend une douche et change-toi…

- C'est bon, Kurt ça va allez… Dit-il en sanglot.

- Non, prend une douche et rejoins-nous en bas pour manger…

Kurt descendit aider son père pour le repas mettant la table et sortant les entrées.

- Ou es Blaine ?

- Sous la douche on s'est prit l'averse et lui est totalement trempé… Manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade…

- Bah il était vêtu d'une veste, tee shirt et short c'est ça ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il m'a donné sa veste…

- Ok bah il va avoir la crève c'est certain. Confirma Burt.

- Ne porte pas la…

- Atchoum…. Eternua Blaine arrivant à la cuisine, coupant les mots de Kurt.

- Ok tu as porté la poisse papa…

- Je, je crois que je vais tomber malade à cause de la pluie… Déplora Blaine.

- Ça va être chouette pour la Dalton après-demain tiens… Marmonna Burt.

- Quoi ? Mais non on reprend la semaine prochaine…

- Hé mais vous avez été séparé une semaine, c'est une école privée c'est différent de McKinley… Et moi sur ton planning je vois la rentrée pour dans deux jours.

- Kurt, ton père à raison en effet… Maintenant que j'y pense…

- Bref, parlons pas de cours mangeons, dormons et demain grasse-matinée ça te va Blaine ?

- Euh, ouais.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à table mangeant ainsi leurs repas devant The Voice US. La vaisselle, et le programme finissant après minuit, les garçons partirent se coucher après l'After de The Voix, vers 2 :00am. Blaine tremblé de froid, se collant à Kurt et s'endormant rapidement, mettant Kurt dans une position inconfortable qui dut attendre que Blaine soit détendu pour le pousser et prendre une position convenable et dormit à son tour.

Le lendemain les garçons ne se réveillèrent que vers 1pm Burt avait pris l'amabilité de les laisser dormir et, ce dont redouté Kurt arriva, Blaine avait attrapé la crève. Il toussa, éternua, le nez couler et avoir toujours froid.

- Kurt… J'ai froid, mon nez y fait que coulé, il est bouché, ma gorge…

- Mhm… Oui, je vais te chercher des couettes et des médicaments je reviens fouuu…

Kurt partit dans la cuisine prendre des médicaments, et au cellier de la maison prenant des couettes supplémentaires. Remontant et couvrant plus le bouclé, et lui donnèrent les médicaments contre le rhumatisme. Goutte, pastille, mouchoirs, et l'attente.

- Merci Kurt… Tu ne veux pas me faire une soupe ? Dit-il en reniflant.

- Euh, si oui bien sûr je t'apporte ça…

Et Kurt enchaina les petites actions pour Blaine, qui profita grandement de la situation, exagérant même, Kurt était si naïf de ce côté-là, que le bouclé en fit ce qu'il voulut. Kurt prêta son ordinateur à Blaine le regardant consulter son compte Facebook et jouer à son jeu en ligne, GTA V. On line. Des bruits de pas s'entendit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toqua se fit entendre et une grande et mince personne entra.

- Hey Santana.

- Oh, Salut Santana…

- J'en connais un qui est malade ! Vu que je sais que demain vous reprenez et que c'est mardi que vous avez la réunion avec les Warblers je vous ai apporté les pages scanné du livre des chorales stipulant les règle en tord de Sebastian, j'espère que ça fera un plus.

- Oh merci Santana c'est vraiment… Sympas de ta part, excuse moi je suis fatigué…

- Ce n'est pas grave Blaine je comprends, Brittany aussi est malade je m'occupe d'elle, enfin voilà d'ailleurs je vais retourner chez elle car si elle reste trop longtemps seule, elle risque de pété un câble.

- C'est vraiment sympas Santana ce que tu fais pour nous. Lui dit Kurt.

- J'oublie pas nos vacances d'Ocean City, je ne vous lâche pas les amis. Dit-elle tournant les talons les laissant ainsi seul.

Blaine regarda son fil Facebook, et s'endormit devant, Kurt lui retira l'ordinateur des mains et le posa sur son bureau, regardant la télévision et les programmes féminin. Le soir venue, les garçons descendirent prendre le repas, et une simple soupe suffisait pour le bouclé, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avaler due à son mal de gorge. Partant aussitôt se recoucher une fois sa soupe prise.

- Wow euh… Il est si fatigué ?

- Bah apparemment oui papa…

- Enfin c'est cool… La routine s'installe… Vivement que ça bouge à la Dalton qu'on répète pour les régionale franchement parce que là…

- C'est quand vos régionales ?

- En Avril, mais tout le mois de février et mars seront centré sur les répétitions en pleine période ou ils nous font choisir notre avenir, je ne sais toujours pas ou allez ça m'énerve…

- Tu trouveras Kurt ne désespère pas. Moi je te vois bien conquérir la Californie en tout cas.

- Je ne sais pas… je demanderais à Blaine ce qu'il envisage lui.

- Kurt, je te stoppe tout de suite, si tu base ton avenir à celui de Blaine tu ne trouveras pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi, donc je vais allez me coucher.

- Kurt… Soupira son père.

- Non mais même je suis fatigué, bonne nuit.

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre très musicale, fête oblige les précédents seront bien moins musicale. Plus que neuf chapitres d'histoire et l'OS qui sera posté à la suite. Une distance triste pour eux dû aux fêtes, mais une bonne, très bonne soirée du Nouvel-An. J'espère qu'un petit retour aux sources n'est pas de refus pour vous, mais comptez sur moi, par la suite beaucoup de choses vont arriver, tant de choses en effet. N'hésiter pas à partager cette fan fiction sur les réseaux sociaux et votre entourage.

Chapitre musicale (dans l'ordre d'apparition);

- Bow Down - Beyoncé KNOWLES;

- Somewhere Only We Know - Keane;

- Destiny (Destin) english version - Celine DION;

- Do You Want Build A Snowman - Frozen (Idina Menzel);

- Let's Talk About love - Celine DION;

- Taking Chance - Celine DION;

- Come What May - Moulin Rouge.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà pour le 21ième chapitre. Je savais très bien que le précédent chapitre ne serait pas vraiment apprécié, du moins si il le fut mais vos réactions ne m'ont pas étonner et je suis du coup, assez fière de moi que d'avoir réussit à vous surprendre par cet acte de Sebastian. Le précédent chapitre fut assez mixte et très musicale et je m'en excuse si cet effet musicale dû aux fêtes de fin d'années à plus en déranger certains, rassurez-vous les chansons seront pas aussi nombreuses, et reprendront comme avant à l'époque entre d'Ocean City, voir même diminueront en intensité, vous verrez bien.

**YorLucille21: **_Il est vraie que la scène où Burt surprend Blaine attaché au lit après la partie BDSM c'était un tripe que je me suis tapé et j'ai franchement adoré écrire ce passage, j'ai bien rigolé aussi et le relire fut très sympas. La reconquête des Warblers est en marche et tu sauras très vite ce qu'il en est au fur et à mesure pour ce côté-ci. _

**CeliaCool :** _Je suis ravis que le stade de rémission de Blaine te rende joyeuse et il me rend aussi joyeux, je te remercie de dire que ce chapitre fut un bon chapitre car personnellement j'ai eu très peur sur celui-ci au vue de l'effet "overdose" de musique, c'est quelque chose qui m'a vraiment inquiéter... J'espère que cela ne sera pas ce qui frappera les futurs lecteurs de ce chapitre. _

**Charming9 :** _Oui, la fin de A World To Believe approche mais l'aventure n'est pas finit encore, garde cela en tête. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir fait découvrir la chanson "Bown Down" qui est une nouvelle de Beyoncé et "Let's Talk About Love" de Celine Dion qui est une très vieille musique. C'est d'ailleurs je peux te le dire, le nom de ma fanfiction à la base aurait du être Let's Talk About Love, puis mon choix s'est orienté pour A World To Believe, un monde à croire. Ce duel à trois est extrêmement jouissif en effet, c'est quelque chose qui manquait sûrement à AWTB, un peu d'affrontement et quelqu'un de physique se mettant en travers de Blaine, autre que le cancer aujourd'hui guérri par le stade de rémission. Quand à la scène du Blaine malade et ton allusion à Tina... No Comment ! haha. C'est triste oui ce Noël chez les Anderson, même pas la présence de son frère Cooper c'est vraiment un Noël triste... Le Nouvel-An heureusement fut meilleur, bien plus meilleure, Come What May, la soumission pleine de Blaine à Kurt et cette partie de BDSM, Burt le découvrant attaché, nu, tout en bordel... Juste épique._

Après ce rapide débriefing, je vous soumets donc, ce chapitre à votre plus grand plaisir et j'attends avec impatience vos opinions, merci de votre fidélité c'est très touchant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurt rejoignit le bouclé dans la chambre, lui dormait déjà emmitouflé dans plusieurs couettes, Kurt entra dans le lit prenant son téléphone et regarda des articles de magazines pour fatiguer ses yeux et trouvait ainsi, le sommeil plus rapidement. Blaine n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son sommeil, toute la nuit, réveillant à plusieurs reprises Kurt qui eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil à force. Ce qui fut pour lui, compliqué de sortir du lit pour aller à la Dalton reprendre les cours. Alors que Blaine se réveilla couvrant de petits bisous tendres et bruyants sur le corps de Kurt, ce dernier râla et resta dans son lit, le temps que Blaine prit sa douche. Une fois sa douche prise, Blaine trouva encore Kurt dans le lit, l'obligeant à quitter son lit et le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son café et se réveiller. Kurt maintenant réveillé mais toujours fatigué partit vêtir son uniforme alors que Blaine prit sa valise qu'il chargea dans la voiture de Kurt et l'attendit à l'extérieur.

Une fois Kurt arrivée, ils partirent en direction de Westerville pour rejoindre la Dalton Academy et reprendre leurs rythmes d'étudiant normaux. Le trajet silencieux, comme la descente jusqu'à la Dalton. Ce silence fut rompu par l'arrivée de Sebastian.

- Tiens, vous voilà je pensais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble…

- Dommage ce n'est pas le cas. Rétorqua Kurt.

- Oh euh, Merci Sebastian d'avoir accepté que je puisse m'exprimer devant les Warblers demain.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserais ça, Blaine. Lui répondit Sebastian d'un regard attendrissant.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en direction de la salle principale où avait lieu chaque matin la revue par le Président. Lors de la revue, le Président s'arrêta devant le bouclé, le saluant avec un faible sourire, allusion à sa prestation de la dernière fois. Le Président était au courant de la plainte concernant Blaine contre Sebastian, quelques journaux commençaient à en parler, et Sebastian tenta de se racheter, mais ceci ne marchait guère. Leurs de leurs pauses du midi, ils se rendirent au Lima Bean rejoint par Rachel et Finn.

- Salut vous allez-bien ?

- Bah ça va et vous deux alors ? Demanda Kurt.

- On va bien, pas trop anxieux pour demain ?

- Pas du tout, on à juste hâte de reprendre ce qui m'appartiens, n'est-ce pas Kurt ?

- Oui, absolument.

- On voulait vous invitez à notre répétition comme ça à l'auditorium a la fin de vos cours, ça vous dirait de venir nous voir ? Proposa Rachel.

- Oh euh... Hésita Blaine.

- Si Blaine tu dois voir le Glee Club en action, ils sont formidable, allez-dit oui…

- Bon… Ok ?

- Merci !

- Dîtes, vous choisissez quoi vous pour l'an prochain ? Moi C'est NYADA, New-York!

- Oh euh… Je n'ai pas encore pensé à ça tu sais, avec mon cancer, j'ai eu l'esprit ailleurs…

- Et moi je n'y ai pas encore pensé… Mon père me dit la Californie, moi j'hésite, New-York ou Los Angeles… J'ai le temps encore.

- Oui voilà on a encore le temps. Confirma le bouclé.

- Blaine, quel est ton rêve ? Demanda Rachel.

- Mon rêve… wow euh…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, ses yeux devinrent brillants et s'imaginèrent un scénario passant dans sa tête.

- Vivre là ou il fait chaud, avoir une villa avec piscine creusé ou finir mes vieux jours. C'est… Idiot je sais…

- Non ce n'est pas idiot, c'est juste beau, la Californie il y fait beau et chaud, Los Angeles pourrait être notre destination ? Demanda Kurt. Moi dans le domaine artistique je peux trouver, ou même la mode, travailler pour les maisons de productions de tournage ou quoi, on peut réaliser ton rêve, et le mien à la fois.

- Kurt je…

- Oh mon Dieu vous feriez mieux d'y allez le temps que vous fassiez la route il sera déjà bien trop tard… Filez donc au lieu de rester planté là. Leur dit Rachel voyant qu'elle les avait mit en retard.

- Oh euh, bon bah à plus tard vous deux ! Répondit Kurt entrainant Blaine dans la voiture.

Repartant ainsi à la Dalton d'en prendre le temps de terminer le sujet concernant la destination, où ils établiront leur avenir commun. Qu'importe ce que pouvait penser Burt, Kurt ira là où Blaine veut aller, là où tout sera possible quand même, mais il ne partira pas sans Blaine. Regagnant la Dalton et s'installèrent aussitôt en salle de classe ou ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard, qui, passèrent inaperçu auprès de l'enseignant pédagogique du jour.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Dalton pour se rendre à McKinley, Blaine fut surpris de la beauté architecturale de leur auditorium, s'installant sur les sièges centraux au côté de Kurt, serrant sa main et vit le glee Club au complet monté sur scène.

- Salut vous deux, alors voilà tout d'abord merci d'être venu ça nous touche beaucoup et on espère que demain sera un bon jour pour vous, et nous tenions à vous montrer notre soutien et notre amitié envers une chanson que nous répétons depuis un petit moment. Ecoutez, apprécier. S'exclama Mercedes.

Rachel, commença la chanson se posant sur les marches sous un décor de ciel et de toit de gratte ciel new-yorkais.

**Give me a second, I've,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom,  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he is waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar and**

Finn enchaîna la chanson.

**I know I give it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back**

Puis, Sam arriva en compagnie de Quinn, avec sa guitare saluant les garçons.

**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home **

Et enfin, Finn & Rachel avec les New Directions**.  
****  
****Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Tina & Santana avec les New Directions.**  
****  
****Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

Puis, Santana arriva enfin sur scène fixant le bouclé.

**Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find a way to fall apart**

Rachel souriait aux garçons, dansant maintenant avec les New Directions.

**But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home **

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonigh**

Santana chanta en fixant cette fois-ci la brunette.  
**  
****The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
Just carry me home tonight  
So will someone come and carry me home **

Rachel reprit derrière Santana, accompagnait de Finn.

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun **

Mercedes chanta enfin, en compagnie des New Direction.  
**  
****We are young  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun **

Rachel et Finn, termine la chanson main dans la main.

**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight**

Après cette journée de reprise épuisante, ils se rendirent au coffre de la voiture, descendant la valise et partirent attendre son chauffeur qui arriva à l'horizon. Blaine serra dans son étreinte Kurt, l'embrassant avant de partir.

- A demain, Kurt.

- A demain Blaine.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Assura Kurt d'un grand sourire, regardant Blaine s'engouffré dans la berline, partant à son tour regagner sa résidence.

Partant chacun de leur côté, pour ne se retrouver que demain, le grand jour.

Ce jour-là, les deux furent de véritable pile électrique, Sebastian n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette soudaine joie et impatience, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce mauvais présage qui l'inquiéta jusqu'à la fin de la journée. La sonnerie retentit, les Warblers se réunissent dans la salle des séniors. Sebastian arriva avec ces bras droits, prenant place sur les canapés Chesterfield et attendit… De longues, de très longues minutes.

C'est au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes d'attente que trois jeunes poussèrent les lourdes portes de la salle, Blaine, Kurt et, Santana.

- Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être là, je vous présente Santana Lopez une amie.

- Blaine personne n'a à pénétré dans cette salle lors de réunions.

- Ce n'est pas une réunion David, simplement une clarification.

- Ouais voilà, car avec ce que vous allez voire bande de Ouhh toi t'es craquant dommage que je sois lesbienne…

- Santana… Murmura Kurt.

- Oh pardon…

- Bref… euh, je ne suis plus votre capitaine et…

- En effet tu n'es plus Capitaine et tu n'as pas à faire venir d'autres membres ici sans mon autorisation. Répondit froidement Sebastian.

- Tu n'es plus non plus Capitaine des Warblers. Répondit simplement Blaine.

La salle et ses membres partirent en fusion, les hurlements demandant explication se firent entendre, Santana s'occupa de projeter via son iPad qu'elle connecta au vidéoprojecteur les vidéos de surveillance de la clinique.

- Voyez-vous, ceci est la preuve que j'ai eu légalement, comme quoi Sebastian Smythe, votre actuelle capitaine à fraudé. Il s'est procuré illégalement en amadouant avec, si on zoom sur cette caméra, de l'argent, le corps administratif pour avoir accès au dossier de Blaine et ainsi révélé sa santé. Expliqua Santana.

- Qu'est-ce-qui prouve que c'est moi ? En effet la personne me ressemble mais on ne voit pas mon visage… Riait Sebastian.

- En effet, on ne voit pas ton visage sur les vidéos, mais sur les caméras photographiant les couloirs, si. A 3 :14pm exactement tu te trouvais a cinq mètre des bureaux, après on te retrouve ici a l'accueil soudoyant le personnel et on te voit quinze minute plus tard dans la salle d'attente feuilletant le dossier cacher derrière un magazine.

L'image était très nette et montra totalement le visage de Sebastian, les Warblers furent totalement choqués. Venant de se faire avouer pendant de longs moises par cet homme, et ayant tourné le dos à leur ami. Ils étaient simplement outrés, et choqués.

- Un tel manquement de confidentialité, un abus de pouvoir et le harcèlement que tu m'as fais, et l'attouchement sexuellement envers Blaine te conduit tout droit à ton exclusion immédiate de l'école. Répondit Blaine.

- J'ajouterais que le règlement des chorales stipule clairement que toutes données confidentielles utilisés pour prendre la place de quelqu'un ou de nuire à une personne bannit et renvoie pour une durée de cinq ans le coupable. Ainsi donc tu es viré de la Dalton, viré des Warblers et impossible pour toi de retrouver une place dans une chorale. En conclu Blaine tout souriant.

Sebastian savait qu'il venait de tout perdre, il se doutait de quelque chose mais pas à ce point. Lui qui, depuis septembre dernier fait vivre le plus grand enfer aux Warblers et surtout à Blaine et à Kurt, venait de perdre son pouvoir, sa renommée.

- Tu peux me retirer des Warblers ouais, mais pas de l'école.

- Blaine n'a pas se pouvoir je suis d'accord, moi si. Répondit le Président entrant dans la salle.

Le regard de Smythe changea du tout au tout.

- J'ai contacté votre père aujourd'hui informant votre renvoi et il vous transfert dans l'école privée de Chicago. Je vous demande de quitter immédiatement l'école et de nous rendre votre blazer, vous avez une heure pour vidé votre studio. Quant à vous, les Warblers j'ai contacté l'organisation des chorales pour leur informer de la situation et, ils m'ont informé de vous dire que si vous ne reformez pas une équipe solide alors les Warblers sont disqualifié. Ainsi donc, je vous prie d'élire votre nouveau Capitaine et bureau du Conseil, la totalité des précédents changements fut annulés. Cependant vue que Blaine Anderson à menti, il n'est plus Capitaine, mais reste toute fois un candidat possible. Je demanderais au Président du Conseil de me fournir à la fin de votre, maintenant, Assemblée Générale le compte-rendu et le nom du bureau et de votre Capitaine, sur ce.

Le Président quitta la salle en compagnie de Sebastian, sous l'étonnement des Warblers, beaucoup ne comprenaient guère ce qui vient de se passer, tout vient de se passer si vite, mais pour Blaine et Kurt, ce fut si long… Santana repartit avec ses preuves, attendu au Glee Club pour une répétition, laissant ainsi les Warblers entre eux.

- Bon bah passons au vote… Qui se présente pour être Capitaine ? Demanda David toujours Président, étant donné que seul l'entrée de Kurt avait été effectué dans le conseil, celui-ci n'en fais ainsi plus partie.

- Et pourquoi nous reprendrions nous pas tout simplement Blaine ? S'exclama Nick. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui qu'on est au régionale, alors pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? On sait tous que seul lui nous conduira a la victoire.

Les membres du Conseil se regardèrent et approuva l'idée.

- Avons-nous besoin de voté ? S'interrogea Wes.

- Blaine Devon Anderson, félicitation.

Blaine se fit sauter dessus, la totalité des Warblers s'empressèrent de se ruer vers lui le portant sur leurs épaules, alors que Kurt regardait la scène attentivement. Blaine, si souriant, si heureux, il venait enfin de reprendre de plein droit ce qui lui fut volé, reprit enfin le dessus, et s'est vengé de Sebastian dans les règles de l'art. L'euphorie durant de longues minutes, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que Kurt prit la parole.

- Et si, nous fêtions cela comme à la bonne époque ?

- Oh toi, vient-là. Lui dit Blaine s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Les Warblers se mirent en place et Blaine commença sa chanson.

**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisified.**

Très rapidement suivit par son Sexy.

**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight.**

Le refrain sonnant, les Warblers effectuèrent une chorégraphie fantastique, chantant en chœurs avec Blaine et Kurt.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

Puis, Blaine reprit une nouvelle fois, seul fixant Kurt.

**Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin heavy  
And I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide.**

Puis, les deux se mirent à chanté ensemble se fixant l'un à l'autre s'échangeant des regards pervers.

**I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you. **

Attaquant à nouveau le refrain avec les Warblers.

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

Partant en direction de l'escalier de marbre, montant en haut là ou Kurt était, il accompagnait son Sexy chantant pour l'instant seul.

**Hush hush the world is quiet  
Hush hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah I won't sleep tonight.**

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
****What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'**

Regardant au loin Sebastian partir avec sa valise, quittant la Dalton, fixant Blaine d'un air désolé, mais cela ne marcha guère, Blaine ne fut pas déstabiliser et reposa ses yeux vers Kurt et continuèrent à chanter comme a l'époque.

**Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
****Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Blaine se sentit aux anges, et enfin à sa place, pouvant de nouveau faire triompher les Warblers. Leurs visages, si expressif de joie, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vu de telle expression ici, à la Dalton auprès des Warblers. Il était là, en haut de l'escalier de marbre, les Warblers longeant et trônant dans ses lourdes marches, heureux et l'acclamant, Kurt à ses côtés, aussi souriant et le félicitant, c'était si beau. Enfin une victoire supplémentaire, son cancer qu'il a vaincu alors que c'est la plus dure au monde, celui qui emporte le plus facilement et le plus rapidement, lui a réussi à dépasser le délai d'espérance de vie, il s'est battu. Tout comme il s'est battu pour que justice soit rendue et ce soir, ce fut le cas. Ce qui devait être inchangé redevient comme cela devait être.

- Bon retour parmi nous Blaine ! Lâcha Wes, avant que les Warblers hurlent, sifflent, firent une fête immense.

Il se sut quoi répondre, depuis plus de cinq mois il s'est battu corps et âme, grâce à l'aide de Kurt des New Directions pour récupérer ce titre et le voilà ce soir, devant eux de nouveau capitaine… C'est simplement incroyable et dur à imaginer pour lui. Son reflexe fut de prendre Kurt dans ses bras ne parlant pas.

- Tu as réussi, Blaine. Murmura Kurt à son oreille.

Kurt fit un signe aux Warblers qu'ils pouvaient partir, que Blaine ne fera pas de discours ce soir, bien trop ému et heureux à la fois. Ils restèrent là, de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, finissant par sortir.

- Kurt je…

- Ne dis rien Blaine, je sais, on à pris trop de retard et nous devons nous mettre au travail dès demain, pour les Warblers, pour notre victoire au régionale d'avril.

- Oui, à cause de Sebastian nous avons pris trop de retard, on va devoir donc prendre un répertoire risqué mais compliqué, on va devoir travailler intensivement et…

- Je sais ce que cela implique oui, Blaine je sais… Soupira Kurt.

- En plus de ça on doit valider nos choix universitaire, on va vraiment avoir moins de temps à nous, jusqu'au régionale, Kurt. Les examens, nos choix, les chorégraphies, les chansons ok on sera généralement ensemble, mais on ne pourra plus trop se voir le soir, seulement les week-ends on va vraiment être trop occupé… Déplora Blaine prenant Kurt dans ses bras avant de monter dans la berline qui l'attendait depuis quelques heures maintenant.

- Chaque minute avec toi, sera magique, ok on ne sera pas seul, mais les vendredis samedis et dimanches nous serons rien que toi et moi, on profitera ensemble, on va passer même encore plus de temps si on calcule bien. Et je suis ravi que ce soit ainsi.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine arrête d'être anxieux, on est lié toi et moi.

- … Bon il se fait tard, on se voit demain, Kurt.

- Oui, allez embrasse-moi et on part.

C'est dans un élan affectif comblé par un baiser passionné que les deux hommes repartirent chacun de leur côté, rentrant chez eux. Blaine raconta tout à sa mère une fois de retour, qui fut très heureuse pour son fils, le revoyant enfin joyeux pour l'école, mais surtout heureuse que le Président se soit mis dans l'affaire, ainsi, son fils est en parfaite légalité et personne ne pourra lui porter préjudice à nouveau. Blaine gagna les batailles une à une.

Alors que Kurt arriva une demi-heure plus tard chez lui, il était tout simplement attendu par son père surpris qu'il n'arrive qu'à cette heure, au courant toutefois que c'était ce soir qu'ils viraient officiellement Sebastian Smythe, il ne pensait pas que cela prendrait autant de temps.

- Tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

- Papa… C'était si long, on à du tout énumérer, le Président s'en ai mêlé longue histoire… Soupira Kurt de fatigue.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un message ?

- Papa…

- Kurt je suis ton père bon sang je me suis fais un sang d'encre.

- Je sais et excuse-moi mais nous avons du revoté, et tu dois te douter que les Warblers fut surpris et donc tout fut expliqué au cas par cas, le vote, la satisfaction…

- Non mais j'en ai rien à faire des Warblers, passe au principale Kurt.

- Blaine à reprit son poste de Capitaine, c'est donc assuré, il chantera au régionale, et je l'accompagnerais.

- Ok c'est cool alors, je suis content pour vous. Mais, et le Sebastian du coup ?

Kurt se stoppa, prenant place sur la table et réchauffa son plat qu'il mangea en vitesse.

- Hm… Bah écoute… Le Président à assister à tout en partie, Santana lui avait montré les images, vidéos bref toutes nos preuves avant et il est donc venue dans la salle des séniors, le quartier générale des Warblers si tu préfère, et il a officialisé le renvoi de Sebastian, un renvoi immédiat.

- Donc, les Warblers ont voté pour reprendre Blaine, en gros tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

- Oui exactement, et pour le coup, on a fait une improvisation pour se remettre dans le bain, histoire de tourner la page et de nous tourner vers l'avenir, les régionales.

Burt, ne s'intéressant guère à tout cela, comprit cependant ce que lui racontait Kurt, en même temps, ce sujet fut dans leurs bouches depuis un long moment, depuis que les preuves ont commencé à arriver. Ce qui compté pour lui, c'était que son fils soit épanoui, heureux et surtout, en sécurité.

- Bon je suis désolé mais là je vais me couché je suis fatigué…

- Pas de problème moi je termine un truc et je vais également me coucher.

- Bonne nuit papa.

- Bonne nuit fiston.

Partant ainsi se coucher prenant toute fois la peine d'envoyer quelques messages au bouclé avant de s'endormir.

**A Blaine :**

_Wow, enfin couché ça fait du bien, rude journée…_

**De Blaine :**

_A qui le dis-tu… J'ai hâte de dévoilé mon choix de chanson demain._

**A Blaine :**

_Car tu as déjà ton idée et tu ne me le partages même pas ? Je suis vraiment déçu là…_

**De Blaine :**

_Je préfère te surprendre demain, ce sera bien mieux pour moi pour l'annoncer que d'avoir à subir ton regard compatissant et devant faire le surpris, cette fois-ci tu n'es pas avantager tu devras te faire à l'idée que tu sauras tout en temps et, en heure. _

**A Blaine :**

_Tu es ignoble… Pour la peine je vais oublier l'idée de me touché en pensant à toi._

**De Blaine : **

_Non, ne fais pas ça… ! _

**A Blaine :**

_Alors, dévoile moi la liste des chansons sinon…_

À son plus grand étonnement, Blaine mit du temps à répondre à ce message, au début Kurt pensait qu'il s'était endormi devant son téléphone. Kurt commença à somnoler devant son téléphone attendant désespérément une réponse, quand soudain il reçut la notification tant attendue.

**De Blaine :**

_Désolé je m'étais assoupit, bon tu as gagné ; Once upon a time et Pheromones. Allez, bonne nuit Sexy à demain, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Kurt jubilait tout seul dans son lit, quel grand soumis qu'est Blaine Devon Anderson, Blaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieur en pensant à Blaine avec les menottes, le soumis voilà tout.

**A Blaine :**

_Quel beau soumis fais-tu… Ah j'adore ! J'irais voir les partitions demain matin avant de venir à la Dalton mais je suis persuadé qu'elles sont juste sublime, je te fais confiance et je ferais partie de ceux votant pour les faire au régionale. Dort bien Blaine, je t'aime._

Kurt pressa un coussin contre lui et s'endormit tout souriant, sa main dans son sous-vêtement pensant fortement à son Blaine. Son reflexe au matin fut d'attraper son ipad et regarder les partitions des deux musiques dont lui avait parlé Blaine hier soir. Chantant les notes et les paroles suivant la rythmique. Kurt trouva ses musiques vraiment belles, rythmée et juste parfaite pour mettre le feu au jury des régionales pour préparer les Warblers aux nationales lorsqu'ils ne seront plus présents lui et Blaine.

C'est avec une motivation et une impatience d'être à ce soir que Kurt se rendit à la Dalton là où, Blaine l'attendait avec joie. Kurt changea son habitude et prit le temps de se rendre au Lima Bean, prendre deux cafés rapides qu'il transporta avec lui jusqu'à la Dalton. Arrivants trente minutes plus tard, se rendant dans le hall de l'école où il trouva Blaine discutaient avec des élèves, s'approchant de lui et lui tendit le café.

- Oh, Kurt ça va ? Merci pour le café ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire avec de lui glissé un petit baiser sur la joue.

- Ah merveille et toi ? De rien ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Hâte d'être à ce soir.

- Moi de même. Lui dit Kurt souriant à son tour alors que la sonnerie retentit.

Ils partirent à la revue quotidienne, et assistant à leurs cours juste après, comme à leur habitude. Partant ainsi, main dans la main, prenant place toujours aux mêmes places, en coin au fond à gauche de la classe discutant par message sur téléphone, message codé sur papier ou par simple murmures.

Le soir venue à la fin de la journée, ils se réussissaient tous dans la salle des séniors pour le choix des musiques, toujours présidé par le Conseil, Blaine prit la parole.

- Messieurs membre du Conseil, chers Warblers. Je vous soumets ma liste de chansons pour les régionales dont je l'espère sera accepté par vos soins, je vous en donne une copie des partitions à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai la conviction qu'elles sont faîtes pour les Warblers, avec de telles musiques, changeante de notre répertoire nous sommes sûres d'assurer une place aux nationales et ainsi mener au triomphe les Warblers comme jamais elle ne le fut depuis 1984.

Les membres du Conseil fut silence, lisant les partitions et sortant délibérer de longues minutes. Kurt compta, plus de dix sept minutes et quarante trois seconde avant le retour du bureau qui reprit place.

- Bien, Monsieur Blaine Devon Anderson soumet aux Warblers les musiques Once upon a time et Pheromones, sur un rythme un peu plus rock parlant d'histoire d'amour et de l'attirance, et de vouloir tout reprendre au commencement. Ceci est largement faisable par les Warblers, nous soumettons ainsi ses deux chansons au vote, qui est pour ? Demanda David.

Wes nota le nombre de votant, et inscrit le nombre pour.

- Qui s'abstient ?

Wes notifia également le nombre d'abstention.

- Qui est contre ?

Wes notifia également le nombre de votant contre. Etablissant maintenant le calcul qu'il transmit discrètement à David qui compta également. Maintenant sûre du résultat David, Président du Conseil prit la parole.

- Alors, avec une forte majorité nous sommes en mesure de vous annoncer que les choix proposés par le Capitaine de la chorale, Blaine Devon Anderson ici présent est accepté, validé et signer par les membres du Conseil des Warblers. Félicitation à vous Blaine, vous venez d'assurer ses chansons pour les régionales.

Blaine enlaça Kurt qui était non loin de là, satisfait que ses chansons fussent acceptées avec les derniers rebondissements, il avait la crainte que cela ne lui soit pas accordé mais les Warblers lui firent visiblement encore assez confiance pour les choix de chansons. Blaine se sentit aux anges et continua de serrer Kurt dans ses bras. Restant encore quelques instants à la Dalton, pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser encore avant de se revoir que le lendemain. Dont ils commenceraient à préparer les régionales, intensivement.

Repartant ainsi chacun de leur côté, plus déterminé que jamais, prêt pour se battre et remporter cette place aux nationales, pour eux, pour les Warblers.

- Allez plus de mouvement, Nick, Wes… Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

- Bah euh…

- Je ne veux pas savoir après tout, dandiner moi vos gentil culs ce n'est pas de cette manière que nous y arriverons. Blaine, Kurt qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne danserez pas que l'entraînement vous êtes exclu… Râla David, en maître d'œuvre.

- Oui, j'… Excuse-nous David… Soupira Blaine.

Les garçons rejoignent ainsi donc les Warblers pour terminer leur entraînement. Voilà maintenant deux longs mois qu'ils répètent à leur temps de libre, demain c'est le grand jour et tant de choses restent à corriger dans la chorégraphie. Les mouvements les plus compliqués s'effectuèrent et sous les yeux de tout Blaine est pris d'une mauvaise chute, faisant un plat.

- Blaine ça va ? Blaine ?! Hurla Kurt maintenant à ses côté.

- Ça va, ça va… Marmonna de colère Blaine se relèvent aussi, pressant son crâne.

- Blaine tu es pâle tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Kurt ? Questionna David.

- On n'a pas mangé ensemble j'ai du faire un aller-retour Lima/Westerville… Justifia Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas mangé mais ça va. Râla Blaine.

- Kurt, tu ramène Blaine chez lui s'il te plait. On se débrouillera sans vous, si c'est pour qu'il nous fasse des conneries à la veille des régionales ce n'est même pas la peine, il va juste avoir intérêt d'assurer demain. S'exclama très en colère David.

- Bon courage à vous alors… Soupira Kurt, reprenant ses affaires et celles du bouclé se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Blaine prit place côté passager du véhicule qui le conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, une fois devant le portail Kurt, coupa le contacte et regarda le bouclé fatigué et déçu.

- Blaine est-ce-que tout vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, Sexy j'ai juste eu un malaise ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

- Si, mais bon… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Soupira Kurt glissant sa main contre l'épaule de Blaine.

- Je suis sous pression, Kurt. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne dors quasiment plus de mes nuits, je n'arrive pas à pensé à autre chose que la victoire mais si je rate tout alors…

- Et justement en agissant comme ça en ne mangeant plus tu vas nous faire perdre et tu auras tout gagné, enfin, perdu je veux dire.

Un instant de silence se fut, jusqu'au détachement de ceinture et premiers pas vers l'allée regagnant la porte de maison.

- Blaine… Soupira Kurt prenant le bras de Blaine.

- Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué, et j'ai trop de choses à pensé.

- Je ne parlais pas de couché ensemble, mais de toi, est-ce-que tu te sens capable d'être là demain, en forme, te reprendre en main ?

- Kurt…

- Blaine…

- Oui, je te le promets, demain je serais en forme il me faudra peut-être du maquillage pour masqué ma petite mine mais oui, je serais présent, nous deux, assurerons la victoire des Warblers. Lui dit Blaine glissant un sourire sur son visage si rongé de fatigue qu'il posa sur celui de Kurt, échangeant un baiser sous le perron.

Kurt rompt ce baiser après de longues secondes de coups de langues et de caresse, partant en faisant un signe de la main remontant dans sa voiture sous les yeux du bouclé, attendant de ne plus voir la voiture pour entrer dans sa maison. C'était un petit geste qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire l'un à l'autre depuis l'éviction de Sebastian, la procédure judiciaire traînant n'avançant guère, et lui ne se trouvant qu'à quelques heures d'ici… Ils avaient préféré prendre des précautions après toute cette histoire. Son reflexe fut d'aller à la cuisine prendre quelque chose à grignotais. Blaine n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui, il avait perdu quelques kilos qui se virent sur ses jambes et lorsqu'il est torse nu, ses muscles avaient perdu un peu de leur masse mais resté toutefois sculptée dans son corps. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, finir les régionales, pour reprendre une activité normale pouvant se pencher sur son choix d'avenir prochain, même si les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir en Californie, il ne leur fallait plus qu'a trouvé l'école adaptée à leurs envies. Pour Kurt, ce serait simple, mais pour lui…

- Blaine tu as faim dit-donc… S'étonna sa mère voyant son fils avaler le pain de mie en masse.

- Ouais je n'ai pas mangé de la journée… Dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Tu ne devais pas manger avec Kurt comme à votre habitude ?

- Si, mais son père l'a appelait pour une urgence côté paperasse au garage donc Kurt m'a laissé et je n'ai pas mangé, j'ai continué les cours et enchaîner avec l'entrainement des Warblers…

- D'accord… Bon ton père s'excuse mais il ne sera pas présent demain.

- Maman, de toi à moi il ne serait pas venu s'il aurait plus. D'une, il en a rien à foutre, de deux il recommence comme avant, ne me dîtes pas que cela à fonctionner.

Elle savait que son fils visé juste, sauf que cette fois-ci le divorce était en marche.

- Blain ne soit pas comme ça avec…

- Mon géniteur ? Oui car c'est tout ce qu'il n'est, que mon géniteur, voilà tout. S'énerva Blaine

- Nous allons divorcer.

Blaine en fit tomber son pain de mie au sol, ouvrant grand ses yeux, fronçant ses sourcils et fixa le visage soulagé de sa mère.

- Attends, je croyais que…

- La procédure est lancé depuis un bon moment maintenant et j'ai rendez-vous au tribunal prochainement pour validé le divorce, on devra déménager.

- Ah, car il nous fout dehors ? C'est vraiment qu'un…

- Non. Coupa sa mère. Nous divorçons à l'amiable. On s'est mit d'accord sur quelque chose qui nous convient parfaitement.

Blaine partit vers le salon, suivit de sa mère, se posant ainsi sur le canapé allumant la télévision et écouta sa mère qui s'assied près de lui.

- La moitié de la fortune du compte commun est bloqué et sera partagé en deux, à toi et à Cooper.

- Oh, mais je n'en veux pas de l'argent. S'exaspéra Blaine.

- Et cette maison, sera à toi lorsque tu auras l'âge de 25ans.

Blaine posa ses yeux, très étonné sur sa mère. Son père, d'accord pour lui laisser le manoir, ce manoir qui appartient à sa famille depuis la fondation des murs… À lui, Blaine, son fils qu'il n'accepte guère sous prétexte de sa sexualité, et lui offre cette maison ?

- Je vois que tu as l'air étonné mais comme tu le sais, Cooper à déjà son bien immobilier, ton père ne voulant garder la propriété, ne voulant encore moins me la laisser, je lui ai proposé de te la rendre accessible a ta vingt-cinquièmes année, un calcule fait en me basant a tes études. Une fois ton diplôme en poche tu pourras venir vivre ici, auprès de Kurt ou t'en faire une résidence de Vacance ou même la revendre…

- En parlant de résidence, Ocean City ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il en devient de cette maison ? Demanda Blaine.

- Euh, elle te revient également puisque l'impôt est combiné sur les deux résidences. Sauf qu'Ocean te sera accessible dès le divorce prononcé, puisqu'elle est plus petite, moins luxueuse.

Blaine fut finalement content de ce divorce et de cet accord, il est gagnant dans tous les domaines, pensant que son père ne lui laisserait rien, finalement il s'en tire avec la moitié d'un compte bancaire, son propre compte bancaire déjà bien garni, et deux maison, dont une qu'il aura aussitôt. Mais une question se posa, et sa mère. Que gagne-t-elle ?

- Et toi, tu as quoi dans l'histoire ?

- Ma liberté pleine ? Je recommencerais tout à zéro et ce n'est pas plus mal. Dommage je suis très attaché à cette maison, j'y ai refais la décoration, je m'y sens chez moi, quand tu n'es pas là, je t'y sens, enfin bref ce n'est pas très grave.

- Mais attend, si elle est à moi a mes 25ans, que va-t-elle devenir jusque là ?

- Interdiction à ton père, à moi et à toi d'y accéder, on aura quelques mois pour prendre nos affaires personnelles, mais le mobilier doit y rester, tout ce qui est objet doit y rester car c'est ton patrimoine pour tes 25 ans.

- Bah tu sais quoi ?

- Euh non… Dit…

- Quand j'aurais 25ans, tu auras la clé de cette maison, et moi je vivrais avec Kurt à Los Angeles, et je reviendrais pendant les vacances d'été à Ocean City, tu viendras avec nous, et Noël et anniversaire se dérouleront ici, dans l'Ohio. Le lui dit son fils avec un grand et franc sourire, très agréable.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras riant à son attention, rompant l'accolade pour partir faire à manger, laissant Blaine passait un coup de téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Santana.

- Hey Santana ça va ?

- Hey Blaine, bien et toi ?

- Bah ça va, fatigué mais ouais… Tu seras là demain ?

- Bah comme j'ai dis à Kurt la dernière fois c'est un peu compliqué mais je vais essayer d'être là. Tu es sûr que ça va ? C'est rare que tu me téléphone…

- Je suis juste anxieux et, si j'aurais téléphoné à Kurt je sais qu'il m'aurait encore plus angoissé car j'aurais ressenti sa propre angoisse… Dit-il en riant.

- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que tout vas bien se passer, je me doute que tu travaille beaucoup sur les régionales, on se téléphone moins, on se voit tous moins mais je sais très bien que grâce à tes efforts, à vos efforts vous y arriverez, et même si j'arrive en retard, que je rate quelques instants une de votre performance, je saurais que tu as fais de ton mieux pour gagner, et tu gagneras. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, rappelle toi les standing-ovation d'Ocean City, des inconnus t'ont acclamé, alors ce n'est pas trois personnes qui vont t'intimidé, d'accord ?

- Vu de ce point là, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord. Merci Santana, mais je vais te laisser, je vais aider ma mère pour le repas et après je file me couché. Merci encore

- Pas de soucis, bisous Blaine.

- Bises.

Partant à la cuisine, Santana elle rangea son téléphone quand, subitement le Coach Sylvester s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous Santana ? Brittany est en train de chier sur la pelouse car elle t'a perdu.

- Hein ? S'étonna Santana.

- Tu vas ramener ton gentil petit cul avant que je te nique la gueule et tu vas monter sur l terrain récurer la merde que ta nana est en train de me foutre. S'écria Sue à son habitude.

- Attendez Coach, Brittany à vraiment, chier sur le terrain ? Riait de plus belle la latina.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te foute la gueule dedans ?

- Coach… Plan vigilance Minaj. S'exclama Becky toute paniqué avec son casque.

Les yeux de Sue devinrent plus méchants et partirent en direction de l'extérieur des vestiaires retournant vers le terrain, suivi de près par Santana et Becky. Lorsque Sue vire un quaterback embrassait une de ses chearleader, Sue changea du tout au tout s'approchant d'eux, poussant d'une force surhumaine chacune de ses filles étant sur son chemin. Une fois arrivée devant le couple, elle attrapa l'homme par l'entrejambe le soulevant, dont toutes les filles furent complètement surprises.

- Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à ploté les nibards et niqué les foutues lèvre de cette grognasse devant moi ?

- Mamaaaaan… Criait d'une voix aiguë l'homme qui soufra le martyre, sous les pleurs de sa petite-amie.

- Ta pas intérêt à te pisser dessus ou tu vois les gradins ? Je t'y envoie et je te fais mouché rouge, tu auras tes règles du nez, tu m'entends ? Barre-toi de mon terrain connard, dégage ! Hurla le Coach Sylvester le lâchant, assistant à son départ en boitant et hurlant de peur.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur ses filles qui regardaient la scène, stupéfaite, choquée.

- Qu'est-que vous regardez ? Bougez moi vos satanés cul, pas de pleurnicheuses dans mon cours, toi tu dégages, et toi Santana vire-moi cette merde du terrain, au boulot bande de vache, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous ferez une taille 34.

* * *

Chanson dans l'ordre de diffusion:

We are young par Fun's;

Animal par Neon Trees.

Les chansons dont Blaine fait allusion par iMessage, Pheromones et Once Upon A Time sont les musiques venant tout droit du Listen Up Tour de Darren Criss, dont vous aurez l'occasion de retrouver prochainement dans A World To Believe.

Merci pour cette lecture et fidélité, espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus, la suite au prochain chapitre!


	22. Chapter 22

Voici le vingt deuxième chapitre le moment tant attendue pour Blaine et Kurt, un moment qui va être décisif et c'est surtout, le dernier concours de chorale qu'ils effectuent ensemble, et pour la Dalton Academy, une pression et une excitation pleine.

Sans plus tarder je vous soumets ce chapitre à votre plus grand plaisir qu'est, sa lecture, alors, bonne lecture d'A World To Believe, chapitre 22 !

* * *

Au lendemain, matin des régionales, Kurt se réveilla tôt se préparant à partir pour répéter auprès des Warblers et de Blaine toute la journée, jusqu'au show de ce soir. À sa plus grande déception, son père ne pouvait se joindre à lui en ce jour, bien trop de boulot au garage et une réunion d'équipes syndicale du garage l'avait convoqué pour certains points jugés importants. C'est donc seul, que Kurt ira se rendre à la salle des spectacles pour la répétition, et c'est également seul qu'il partira après leur victoire, ou leur défaite…

Kurt, reçut un appel alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, c'était la mère de Blaine, l'anxiété et la peur montèrent mais prit la force de décroché.

- Allo Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Marie, la mère de Blaine ça va ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Je vais bien merci, je suis actuellement à Lima pour un achat que je viens de terminer, veux-tu que je vienne te chercher pour te ramener au manoir ou tu réveilleras Blaine ? Et comme ça vous partirez ensemble.

- Oh euh, bon bah je ferme la maison et je vous attends devant chez moi alors. Lui dit Kurt totalement soulagé et surtout impatient.

- Très bien, le temps de faire la route et j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta en double file sur la route, et repartit lorsque Kurt déposa son sac de rechange à l'arrière et prit la direction de Westerville.

- J'ai cru que Blaine était malade et qu'il ne pourrait venir ce soir…

- Oh non, même malade il assurera sa présence, tu connais mal mon fils !

- Il est amaigrit vous savez, depuis quelques temps il mange de moins en moins, souffre de migraine, il a souvent des vertiges et puis… Ses clavicules…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je lui fais faire des examens de contrôles approfondit en même temps que son contrôle de rémission.

- Il se surmène de trop et j'ai peur pour lui…

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Kurt mais moi aussi ça m'inquiète, j'ai hâte de voir les examens… J'espère également que mon divorce avec son père ne va pas l'affecter.

- Ah d'accord… Vous vous lancez officiellement ça y est ?

- Oui, donc bon on lance les procédures et tout ce qui va avec, enfin elles sont lancés depuis un moment maintenant et le divorce sera prononcé prochainement quoi.

- Donc vous allez devoir trouver un coin pour vivre maintenant.

- Oui, voilà donc dans les débuts je pense trouver une location pas très chère payé ici, et après je retournerais dans ma famille à Los Angeles, et vue que c'est bien là-bas que vous m'avez l'air décidé d'aller… Enfin bref, pas trop stressé pour ce soir ?

- Si un peu mais bon, ce n'est qu'une passade.

La voiture entra dans la propriété et Kurt prit son sac montant dans la chambre du bouclé. Ouvrit la porte et surprit le bouclé dormant paisiblement sur le dos, le torse découvert et ses quelques bouclettes fines reposant sur son front incliné vers l'Est. Kurt s'approcha doucement vers le lit, montant sur le côté désertique du lit et soufflant doucement vers le cou du bouclé qui bougea mais ne réagissait guère. Caressant son torse, Kurt sentit les draps se levèrent, visiblement Blaine était ravi a en voir le chapiteau se former.

- Kurt… C'est toi ? murmura Blaine, les yeux fermé.

- Non, c'est maman trésor. Répondit doucement Kurt.

Blaine bondit de son lit, sous les rires de Kurt, comprenant rapidement la blague de Sexy. Pour le punir, le bouclé se refugie dans ses draps et couettes boudant à Kurt. Il n'abandonna pas l'affaire, Kurt se glissa dans le lit, par les pieds, dégageant les draps et couettes pris sous le matelas, rejoignant ainsi de force le bouclé.

- Allez, debout !

- Non, barre-toi, je ne t'aime plus. Marmonna Blaine retenant son sourire.

- Oh, vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne t'aime plus. Insista le bouclé toujours avec un sourire grandissant.

- Bon bah ce n'est pas grave, je ne chanterais pas ce soir.

- Pas grave j'ai dis que je ne t'aimais plus.

- Je vais rejoindre Sebastian a Cleveland lui m'aimera.

- Oh alors ça, jamais tu partiras tu m'appartiens. Lui dit Blaine bondissant sur Kurt le couvrant de baisers.

Les rires, s'entendirent du rez-de-chaussée. Kurt venait de réveiller merveilleusement bien son bouclé, qui le lui mordilla les lobes d'oreilles et le couva de baisers. Sa main glissa le long de son corps, mais dommage pour eux, Mrs Anderson entra dans la chambre les stoppant.

- Désolée mais, nous allons devoir y allez, je vous ai préparé petit-déjeuner et repas de midi et pour ce soir… Mais là vous allez être en retard si vous continuez.

- Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive. Répondit Blaine.

- Kurt, tu me suis, et ne râle surtout pas. Exigea la mère du bouclé.

Ainsi donc, Kurt sortit du lit et alla attendre Blaine dans le vestibule d'entrée pouvant enfin partir après quelques minutes. Une fois arrivée, les garçons prirent leurs repas en compagnie des Warblers avant de se mettre au travail. Alors que les Warblers s'occupèrent de la chorégraphie et des chœurs qu'ils répétèrent, Blaine se chargea de mettre quelques Warblers à la guitare et a la batterie.

- Tu es sûr de ton coup Blaine ? Demanda David.

- Faîtes moi confiance et je vous jure qu'on gagnera.

Blaine se laissa une guitare et un piano de libre sur la scène, ce seront ses instruments. Pendant que Kurt assurera le chant, Blaine, lui, s'autorisa à jouer de ses instruments. Toute l'après-midi ils répétèrent entre les Warblers dansant, chorales, et musiciens. L'heure arriva rapidement et derrière les rideaux rouges, l'affluence des spectateurs se fit sentir, la salle se remplissait de plus en plus.

Alors que les diverses chorales de l'Ohio se relièrent sur la scène, ayant droit à des standings ovation. La pression dans la loge de Westerville monta de plus en plus. Quand vient enfin le discours du Capitaine, tant attendue avant la montée sur scène.

- Bon bah voilà, c'est notre dernier spectacle ensemble, mon dernier spectacle… Quelle folle aventures, tant de choses se sont passé depuis que je Capitaine et qu'on bosse tous ensemble. Quand j'y pense, quelle folle année nous venons de vivre, ce n'est pas la seule, puisque ça fait deux ans maintenant que je suis avec vous ici, mais… Bon sang, vous ne pouvez imaginez la joie que j'ai d'être ici avec vous, pour la dernière fois qu'il m'est donnée de jouer avec vous, pour vous. Alors voilà, beaucoup de choses cette année se sont déroulés, nous retardant ainsi dans les préparations, mais je crois en vous, je vous connais plus que n'importe quel Capitaine que vous pouvez ou pourrait avoir. Comme je l'ai dis, ce soir c'est ma dernière représentation, c'est donc ma seule et unique chance de vous faire triompher. L'an prochain pour les Nationales, je ne serais pas avec vous, mon plus beau cadeau est de vous faire gagner, que l'on gagne ensemble. Et une fois chose faîte vous serez prêt à allez au nationales, même si je ne suis plus là. Il y a tant de talent en vous, des voix qui sont mise à l'écart pour moi. A la rentrée, je serais assis dans cette même salle et je vous applaudirais, et je serais fière de vous voir car quand vous y serez, je me dirais « Hey, ces gars sont là grâce a la confiance et a l'entraide que vous vous êtes tous données, ils sont là grâce à toi, grâce à Kurt, Nick, Wes, David, grâce à nous tous. » Warblers un jour, Warblers pour toujours les gars.

Les Warblers applaudirent leur Capitaine, une dernière fois, alors que la lumière clignotante dans la loge indiquée qu'ils devaient regagner la scène. Ce dont ils firent aussitôt. Blaine et Kurt se tiennent la main et se placèrent sur la scène. Le rideau s'ouvre.

Les lumières éblouissant la scène mais se baissant rapidement aux couleurs évoquées par Blaine, jaune, bleu, rouge, vert, violet, et le spectacle plus enfin commencer. Kurt remarqua l'intégralité des New Directions présent dans la salle, et à son plus grand étonnement, son père.

Les guitares et la batterie se firent entendre et le show commença enfin, Kurt et Blaine se partagèrent un couplet chacun, faisant à chaque fois le refrain ensemble. Laissant le bouclé commencer.

**I used to never get in trouble back in high school  
Always payed attention in class  
But when I switched my seat to make room for the new girl  
All my attention went to that ass**

**I started thinking about 'ya in the middle of anatomy  
Something was pumping through my veins  
I was checking you out instead of books from the library  
I didn't need them to explain**

Sous le boucant des instruments ils attaquèrent ensemble refrain.

**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose  
It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes  
No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' fo your pheromones**

**Fast forward I'm at a university  
All the studying was no good  
Cause I could never focus when the teacher talked in front of me  
All I could do was study her tits**

To tell the truth, I don't understand any of those numbers  
Just wanted digits on my phone  
And I think it's funny when you tell me, "you should do your homework"  
I'd love to work on you at home

La salle fut debout à présent, rythmant la musique par des applaudissements et quelques cries se fit entendre.

**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose  
It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes  
No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones**

Blaine, s'approcha de Kurt touchant ses cheveux sous le cries des femmes dans la salle.  
**  
****My education tells me it's a chemical, psychical magnet  
My human nature tells me I just want you, and I don't give a shhhhhh...**

**When I'm interviewed at a job and I'm trying to listen  
But she is looking cute as hell  
So when she asks what attracts me to get in the position  
I look at her and I say, uh what?**

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils finissent cette chanson, proche l'uns de l'autre sous les applaudissements du publique. ****

**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose  
It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes  
No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones**

Le publique applaudissaient de plus belles les Warblers qui furent plongés dans le noir, et reprit plus une place de chorale, Blaine s'installa au piano, Laissant Kurt assis sur un siège de piano à l'opposé, les Warblers en regroupement, dont seulement un maintenant était à la batterie, et deux a la guitare. Les lumières envahissaient la salle éclairant la scène de couleurs sombres en direction du piano où se trouvait Blaine.

**"The end" never seemed like it was good enough  
Two little words seemed too small  
I turned the page to find a blank one  
As if the ones before never really happened at all**

But what about the love, what about the old obsessions  
We fell into when they were new?  
What about the late at night heartfelt confessions?  
The things we tried, the tears we cried  
Well they seem to hide away

Blaine passa maintenant au refrain de la chanson, qui lui en donna la larme à l'œil, et donna une certaine émotion à tous. Bercer par la batterie et les guitares.

**I got one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

I got one more place in my memory  
Where I wish with every part of me  
I could go back, go back to the start

I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
But why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time?

Kurt, se leva du siège, maintenant éclairé par les lumières et s'approcha de Blaine, chantant la seconde partie de la chanson, regardant le publique, Santana et son père tout particulièrement.

**Here we are, standing at the finish line  
And I swear it's like we came a million miles  
And if I take one more step I will forget the rivers we've crossed  
Our happy ending will be lost if we say goodbye**

What about the way our fable wasn't fiction?  
It was real to you, it was real to me  
So what about this lovely contradiction  
We were never sure of what we were but we knew we could never be

Attaquant maintenant le refrain sous le piano et les guitares, et la batterie également.

**And now I got one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

I got one more place in my memory  
Where I wish with every part of me  
I could go back, go back to the start

But I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
Why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time?

**But what about the way our fable wasn't fiction?  
It was real to you, it was real to me  
So what about the ups and downs and all the lessons?  
The things we learned, the stones we turned, well, that bridge has burned away**

Blaine, le rejoignit enfin pour le dernier refrain de la musique se regardant l'un à l'autre.

**And now it's just one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

Yeah, I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
Oh, I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time

**Back to the start, back to your heart  
To that once upon a time  
Back to the start, back to your heart  
To that once upon a time**

I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time…

Une standing ovation, une plus impressionnante que lors d'Ocean City, une grande, leur toute première devant autant de personnes. Ils l'ont fait, ils viennent de toucher la salle, mais ont-ils réussirent à faire de même auprès du Jury. Ils firent amener à leurs loges, comme tous les autres participants, et attendirent dans des silences les plus lourds le verdict du jury.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de délibération que les chorales prirent place sur scène devant les jurys. Le présentateur de l'événement qui n'est autre que le gouverneur de l'Ohio prit la parole

- Le jury venant de rendre son verdict je vous prie d'applaudir en la troisième position, la chorale de Columbus.

Soulagement, ils sont encore en compétition.

- Et nos vainqueurs, assurant ainsi leur participation a la grande compétition des chorales nationales des États-Unis d'Amérique qui auront lieu à Washington devant le vice-président des États-Unis sont…

Alors que le gouverneur ne mit que quelques secondes, pour tout le monde, ce fut les plus longues minutes à attendre, et vient enfin le nom des vainqueurs.

- Les Warblers de la Dalton Academy.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les uns contre les autres, sous les applaudissements de tous. Les New Directions se pressèrent contre eux-mêmes, soulagées de voir Kurt remporté son premier concours, avec Blaine. Burt, serra Marie dans ses bras, riant de soulagement et de contentement pour leurs enfants. Blaine lui, prit fougueusement Kurt dans ses bras l'embrassant publiquement sous les yeux choqués de plusieurs personnes, mais qu'importe, la victoire est désormais à eux, c'est leur dernière apparition publique à un concours dans l'Ohio, et puis merde, cet instant est si magique, si bon, si gratifiant. Après tant de mois à se battre pour arriver jusque-là. Blaine se moquait de la fête prévue en cas de victoire qui avait lieu à la Dalton, si pressé qu'ils quittèrent le bâtiment et prirent un taxi les conduisant en direction du manoir. Ils voulaient fêter cela en toute intimité, à leur manière. Kurt eut l'amabilité d'envoyer un message groupé à pas mal des gens.

**A Burt, Mrs Anderson, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Nick, Wes :**

_Désolé mais la réception à la Dalton se fera sans nous. Nous avons quelque chose lui et moi à… Rattrapé. _

**De Santana :**

_Bonne partie de jambe en l'air, félicitation à vous, je préviens le groupe, on fêtera ça demain a la salle du Glee Club en votre présence. _

**De Mrs Anderson :**

_Je vois que j'ai reçu le même message que ton père… Je tâcherais de ne pas vous déranger en rentrant. Félicitation à vous._

- C'est quoi tout ces messages, Sexy ?

- J'ai juste prévus les Warblers, nos parents et nos amis qu'on ne sera pas à la Dalton mais plus occupé à autre chose.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu leurs à vraiment fait comprendre ça ?! S'étonna Blaine.

- Oui. J'ai envie de toi et j'ai envie de le faire savoir. Dit-il avant de sauté sur les lèvres du bouclé à son plus grand étonnement.

Blaine rompt rapidement ce baiser rappelant par son regard qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que le chauffeur de taxi entendait tout. Il prit place de nouveau sur son siège et attendit l'arrivée au manoir. Blaine paya le chauffeur et descendit en vitesse en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il eut du mal à ouvrir, a cause des baisers et des chatouilles dont il est victime.

- Kuurrrt… Arrête deux secondes que j'ouvre la porte au moins. Riait le bouclé.

À peine eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fut entraînait dans le salon par Kurt.

- Kuurrrt calme-toi pas ici si ma….

- Alors va dans la cuisine elle n'ira pas la bas. Répondit agacer Kurt.

Arriver dans la cuisine, Kurt se rua sur les lèvres de Blaine, l'embrassant comme un fou, pressant sa main dans ses cheveux. Blaine, poussa d'un coup franc les livres trainant sur la table portant Kurt et l'asseyant sur cette table. Lui hautant son blazer et craqua sa chemise d'un coup franc.

- Oh… Je l'aimais bien… Soupira Kurt.

- Bah pas moi. Répondit Blaine posant ses lèvres sur la douce poitrine de son Kurt.

Léchant ses mamelons de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises, dont Kurt pencha la tête en arrière lâchant quelques souffles de gémissements doux. Blaine, embrassa les mamelons un à un, glissant sa langue le long du cou de Sexy, faisant un franc susson dans le cou côté droit. Le susson fait et d'un violet foncé, il mordilla le lobe d'oreille avant de descendre avec sa langue le long de son œsophage ou il glissa de tendres baisers jusqu'à tombé à ses abdominaux sculptés, y donnant des coups de langues et tendres baisers. Jonchant sa langue dans le trou de nombril exerçant ainsi des chatouilles frissonnant et très agréable que Kurt appréciât à sa juste valeur. Blaine retira son blazer, sa chemise, son pantalon sous les yeux de Kurt.

- Blaine… Tu as ce qu'il faut avec toi ?

- Merde… Bouge pas Sexy j'arrive ! Dit-il courant vers l'étage pour prendre les préservatifs et le lubrifiant.

Lorsque Blaine revient dénudé, simplement avec sa cravate et son boxer il surprit Kurt totalement nu, alors qu'il n'avait retiré que son haut.

- Pressé ? Demanda Blaine.

- Impatient.

Blaine embrassa à nouveau Kurt qui le tenait par sa cravate pressant de plus en plus, comprenant que Kurt lui aussi voulait jouer avec son corps. Alors, Blaine s'arrêta et monta à son tour sur la table, Kurt descendit et s'empressa de lécher ses abdominaux qui avaient perdu de leur masse, mais toujours aussi dure, si sculptée.

- Mhmmm…. Kuuurrrrrt…. Grogna Blaine.

Il descendit aussitôt vers son entrejambe, glissant sa main dans le boxer du bouclé et sentit un gonflement s'exerçait contre sa main. Baissant ainsi son boxer et pressa encore plus le paquet, assez élevé maintenant pour le prendre en main et y effectuer des vas et vient régulier sous une respiration des plus actives du bouclé. Enchaînant le frottement de ses lèvres effectuant un vas et vient de bouche, et un va et vient de poignet. Humidifiant ainsi son érection et la frotta.

- Owww…. Kuuurrrrrtt…. Kurrt…. Gémissait le bouclé en extase totale.

Le frottement chaud de la main de Kurt et sa salive coulant sur l'érection frissonnèrent sa peau, accentuant sa forte respiration, Blaine voudrait que Kurt continue ainsi jusqu'au bout, mais repoussa tendrement Kurt.

- Mais…

- Sur la table, c'est moi qui commande ce soir. Dit-il l'embrassant.

Kurt remonta sur la table et fut aussitôt sucé par le bouclé qui mit son érection en pleine bouche accentuant ainsi les vas et vient que Kurt pressa de plus belles entendant le mélange du liquide séminal à la salive du bouclé dans sa bouche.

- Mhmmm… Blaine… Ouhh….. Putain…. Gémissait Kurt bloquant la tête de Blaine contre son entrejambe, l'érection en bouche.

Les mouvements violent du bouclé le fit retirer sa main et le libéra de son érection. Découvrant un Blaine plus fou que jamais, couchant de force Kurt plaquant ainsi sa main contre son abdomen. Kurt posa ses jambes sur les épaules du bouclé qui trempa ses doigts de vaseline qu'il entra progressivement en Kurt.

- Mhm…. Aaaaaah… Ouhh… Ce n'est pas la même que d'habitude…. Haanw….

- Tu as mal Sexy ?

- Non, ça brûle juste…. Mhmmm…. T'occupe, continue… Souffla Kurt.

Blaine bougea ses trois doigts en Kurt de façon à dilater son orifice suffisamment afin d'y entrer son érection et d'effectuer une pénétration sans douleur. Blaine fut pris d'une douloureuse sensation de brulure dans son abdomen, une violente crampe qu'il tenta de masquer à Kurt, en vain.

- Blaine ça ne va pas ?

- Si, ça va mes doigts puent c'est tout. Tenta le bouclé d'expliquer sa tête décomposé.

Blaine entra en Kurt facilement, et effectue ses premiers vont et viennent en Kurt, regardant ce dernier se mordre les doigts poussant des petits criés de plaisirs. Il continue alors d'accentuer ses vas et vient pressant au passage la prostate de Kurt.

- Blaiiine… Owww…..

- Sexyyyyy… Gémissait également le bouclé, baisant son torse.

Frappant un peu plus fort ses vas et vient, faisant claqué son scrotum contre les fesses de Kurt.

- B…..Blaiiiinee….. Owww Mon Dieu…..Awww…. Blaiiiinee…. P….Plus vite !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouuu…. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Cria de plaisir Kurt qui venait à nouveau d'avoir droit a une pression de sa prostate.

Blaine exécuta les ordres de Kurt, allant de plus en plus vite exerçant encore plus une pression contre sa prostate, brassant son érection qu'il serra dans sa main par des va et vient irréguliers à ceux exercer dans son rectum. Kurt ne tarda guère à se libérer dans la main du bouclé, pressant de plus en plus son érection. Voir Kurt se libérer, provoqua du mouvement dans le bassin de Blaine, sentant ses testicules devenir magma de fusion et sentit les veines de sa verge entrer en fusion dans Kurt.

- Kuurrrt…. Kuuurrrrrt…. Kuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrttttt… Hurla de plaisir Blaine qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais hurlé de cette façon, lâchant la pression et se libéra en Kurt.

Kurt, sentit quelque chose de bizarre, ses veines, et surtout… Le sperme entrait en lui, Kurt mit du temps à comprendre que le bouclé n'avait pas pris de protection. Blaine fut si épuisé rapidement, si e manque de souffle, mais si heureux. Ses cheveux étaient totalement trempés, son torse en fusion dégoulinant de transpiration, Kurt reprit vite son souffle contrairement à Blaine. Il prit place sur la table au coté de Kurt, montant sur lui, pressant ainsi leurs sexes ensemble, collant leurs torses ensemble, et s'embrassant passionnément.

- Blaine est-ce-que ça va ? S'inquiéta Kurt caressant la chevelure totalement humide du bouclé.

- Ouais… Ouais… Tu, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se couché ? Je, j'ai un peu mal, avoir fait ça debout… Dit-il d'une voix faiblarde alarmant Kurt.

- Ouais, vient… Répondit Kurt prenant leurs vêtements regagnant la chambre de Blaine.

Les garçons se couchèrent aussitôt et Blaine se pressa contre Kurt s'endormant dans ses bras quasi-instantanément. Kurt regarda la transpiration du bouclé continuant de couler sur lui. Trouvant également le sommeil peu après lui. Le lendemain matin, alors que Marie Anderson rentra en compagnie de Burt et des amis des garçons, les couples Finnchel, Brittana et Samcedes, elle les fit attendre au salon proposa un petit-déjeuner copieux en attendant l'arrivée des deux garçons, dormant paisiblement après une nuit de folie.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont fait les fous ? Demanda Mercedes.

- C'est clairement certain, ne pas venir à la réception à la Dalton, nous envoyer à tous le même message… Marmonna la latina.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont gagné et ils on fêter leur victoire quoi qu'il en soit, d'une manière différente de la nôtre mais qu'importe ? S'exclama Rachel.

- Bonjour… Marmonna Kurt s'essuyant les yeux, revêtit d'une chemise de Blaine et d'un pantalon trouver dans l'armoire du bouclé.

- Ouhh, petite mine… Félicitation pour hier ! Le lui dit Marie.

- Merci, merci à tous… Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt onze heure fiston. S'exclama Burt.

- J'en connais un qui a fait le fou hier. Riait Santana.

- Rho ne commence pas… Vu l'état de Blaine… Soupira Kurt.

- Comment ça ?! S'exclama plus fortement la mère du garçon.

- Après qu'on est oui, couché ensemble, Blaine était pâle, transpirant, froid un peu, il compressait son abdomen contre moi… Son expression faciale durant la nuit montré qu'il avait mal mais ou… Je ne saurais dire…

Burt regarda le visage de Mrs Anderson dépérirent, se levant et regardant le groupe d'amis.

- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez retourner chez vous ? On va devoir discuter.

- Burt, on est au courant pour Blaine et sa rémission, il est notre ami, si vous avez des choses à nous dire nous voulons le savoir… S'exclama Santana.

Partant vers la cuisine prendre un café, elle fut suivit par Burt.

- Marie ça ne va pas ?

- Burt… Si…. Soupira Marie.

- Tu es inquiète ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué la perte de poids de Blaine, son comportement, sa fatigue, Kurt l'a également ressentit et vue…

- Comment ça ?

- Burt… J'ai parlé avec le médecin de la famille et on a décidé de faire un contrôle auprès de son cancérologue… Quelque chose ne vas pas en lui, ce n'est pas les régionales, non impossible. C'est bien plus fort et, mieux vaux contrôler ça. Maintenant, le plus vite possible.

Burt ne savant que dire, prit Marie dans ses bras avant de rompre cet échange, déranger par Blaine vêtu d'un pantalon gris se trimballant torse-nu prenant un café.

- Hello maman.

- Salut Blaine, félicitation !

- Merci…

- Félicitation gamin ! S'exclama Burt.

- Merci, Burt, vous venez au salon ? Les filles veulent que je joue du piano.

- Ok on arrive.

S'installant près du piano, là ou trôna déjà Blaine sirotant son café.

- Bon allez, du bon son hein. Demanda Rachel.

- Santana, tu peux chanter s'il te plait ? Seulement toi pendant que je pianote.

- Oh euh, d'accord, quelle musique ?

- Alone.

- De Céline ?

- De Céline oui.

Blaine commença les premières notes du piano, dont les yeux se rivèrent sur Santana commençant la musique.

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone**

Blaine accentua le volume par les pédales du piano à queue dominant le salon.

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight,oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone…

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone…**

A la place grande surprise de Santana, Blaine enchaîna sur une autre chanson du répertoire de Céline Dion, elle eut simplement le temps de rire et de chanter aussitôt.

**I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through yeah  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you yeah**

Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love

Elle enchaîna avec le refrain maintenant sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis et des parents de Kurt et Blaine, alors que lui exerça une forte pression sur les pédales du piano, dégageant ainsi plus de volume dans le son.

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is**

When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah

**So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love**

Rachel ne put se retenir guère longtemps de se joindre à la chanson, chantant maintenant en compagnie de la latina qui affichait un grand sourire. Fêter dignement la victoire des garçons, de cette manière était la plus belle des choses possible. ****

When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is  
That's the way it is

When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all

Kurt, rejoignit les filles pour finir la chanson, sauf qu'il prit place au côté du bouclé regardant ses expressions faciale des plus bizarre dus à l'emportement de la musique sur lui.****

**When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
Ohhhhh**

Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is

That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, yeah  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is.

À son habitude, le bouclé continua à jouer quelques notes après l'arrêt de la musique, pour son plus grand plaisir et celui des convives.

- Yeah, bravo les filles, et les gars bien sûr. S'exclama Finn.

- Wow vous assurez grave. Rajouta Sam. Par contre on va devoir vous laisser, Mercedes et moi nous sommes attendus…

- Oh euh, bon bah on se voit plus tard… Répondit avec déception Kurt enlaçant son amie qui dit au revoir et partit en compagnie de son petit-amie.

La porte se fermant, la mère de Blaine regardait attentivement son fils monté mettre un haut.

- Bonet sinon, ça vous dit qu'on mange tous ensemble ? Proposa Burt.

- Oh euh ouais, mais ou ? Demanda Rachel.

- Chez Genarro, c'est un très bon restaurant à Westerville. S'exprima Kurt.

- Et Italien ! Rajouta Blaine descendant les escaliers.

- Moi ça me va, et toi Brittany ?

- Moi aussi.

- Bah moi tant que je mange… Plaisanta Finn.

- Bon et bien huit nous sommes… Je vais demander au majordome de sortir la plus grosse berline alors. Soupira Marie.

- Non Maman, pas celle-là….

- Et si, Blaine.

- Quelle autre berline ? Demanda Kurt.

- La… Limousine de papa… dix places. Marmonna Blaine d'un air pas vraiment emballé.

- Oh putain une limousine… S'écria de joie Rachel sautant dans les bras de Santana tout aussi excitée qu'elle.

La troupe mangea ainsi au restaurant italien de la ville, pour finir après tous ensemble au cinéma pour aller voir le film du box-office actuellement. Rentrant tardivement due au ciné-Party, diffusant ainsi trois films en tête place vendue avec un goûter après. Santana et Brittany restèrent manger chez les Anderson pour le soir, alors que le couple Finnchel les avait abandonnés après la visite médicale au cabinet de Blaine, sa mère en avait marre de voir son fils épuisé et avait préféré le conduire chez le médecin pour un examen, résultat, baisse de tension, fatigue, du repos sera le seul remède, avec des boissons vitaminées.

L'état de santé de Blaine inquiéta vraiment sa mère, et espéra maintenant que ce ne soit due qu'à trop de boulot intensif, et non pas une rechute de maladie cancéreuse, si c'était le cas… Comment réagirait le bouclé ? Lui qui a prévu de bâtir son avenir en Californie avec Kurt…

- Maman, tout vas bien ?

- Oh euh, oui excuse-moi trésor j'étais pensive. Sortant de ses pensées.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Blaine.

- Si, si excuse-moi…

- Je disais donc, que avec Kurt nous validerons demain en ligne notre choix universitaire, on part donc en Californie quoi qu'il advienne, admis ou pas.

- On à beaucoup réfléchis et au vue de nos ambitions à tout deux, nous sommes certains de faire le bon choix, ok c'est loin de tout mais nous y serons chez nous et nous serons heureux d'y vivre pleinement, notre rêve et nos envies. Ajouta Kurt.

- Déjà que nous nous voyons rarement, alors si vous partez en Californie… Nous nous verrons que lors d'événement spéciale… Déplora Santana.

- Ouais elle à raison, nous nous verrons si peu… On sera tous loin des uns et des autres… La Californie c'est l'autre bout du pays, comment allez-vous faire ? Demanda Burt.

- Je partirais avec eux. S'exclama Mrs Anderson.

- Santana on devrait partir les laisser parler en famille… Lui murmura Brittany.

- Excusez-nous mais on doit y allez, nous devons être rentré pas trop tard et vue l'heure, on est en retard… Merci pour le repas, et on se voit bientôt les gars.

- A plus les filles.

- A plus tard !

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se fermait et qu'ils entendirent le claquement, ils reprirent le cours de la discussion.

- Ma mère nous suivra Burt et veillera sur nous, on sera loin je conçois, mais nous ne serons pas vraiment seul, et on à Skype, on à tant de moyens de communication, puis bon on ne part qu'en juillet Burt. Justifia le bouclé regardant attentivement Burt.

- Papa… Blaine à raison, on est qu'en avril, nous partons en juillet.

- Trois mois, Kurt…

- Je sais papa, mais on trouvera toujours moyens de se voir tu sais…

Le dîner devant être sous le signe de la bonne humeur finit par tourner sujet avenir, et donc, le départ des garçons de l'Ohio. Une situation difficile à comprendre pour Burt qui, se retrouvera seul d'ci trois mois et il le sait, Kurt ne reviendra plus jamais vivre à l'Ohio, il n'y viendra que pour des évènements spéciaux, ni plus ni moins.

Blaine partit se coucher, très épuisé, il fut rejoint rapidement par Kurt laissant leurs parents ensemble en bas. Une fois les garçons dans leurs chambres, Burt alla vers sa voiture à l'extérieur, accompagnait par la mère du bouclé.

- Je veillerais sur Kurt, mais ils sont encore là pour trois mois, à nous d'en profiter un maximum.

- Je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il réussit et fasse sa vie, mais quand il partira, je n'aurais plus personne… Plus personne, je serais seul, alors oui c'est mon rôle de vivre sa, je ne peux pas garder mon fils éternellement chez moi. Il doit prendre son envol et créer son avenir, et je n'en fais pas partie.

- Si Burt, seulement, Kurt va s'éloigner et prendra de la distance mais pensera toujours fort à toi, tu restes son père.

- Ouais, enfin bref… Je passerais récupérer Kurt quand il sera décidé à rentré, sur ce, bonne soirée Marie.

- Bonsoir Burt. Dit-elle ouvrant le portail avec la télécommande dans ses mains, rentrant dans la maison.

Les garçons maintenant couché, regarder Facebook sur l'iPad de Blaine, notamment les photos postés par les Warblers de la réception à la Dalton hier soir.

- Ton père n'a pas l'air décidé à te voir partir…

- Non, il n'est pas prêt mais il ne va pas avoir le choix… Je n'aime pas devoir partir et le laisser seul mais je dois moi aussi prendre mon envol, et mon envol c'est avec toi, loin de Lima.

- Et pourquoi il ne viendrait pas avec nous ?

- Bah car il à le garage ? C'est son entreprise, il ne l'a pas créé pour l'abandonner Blaine, réfléchis un peu…

- Qui à dit de l'abandonner ? Il s'accorde un peu de temps le temps qu'on prenne pied à Los Angeles.

- Tu penses à tout mais bon… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il va devoir s'habituer a ce que je ne sois pas là, et venir à Los Angeles dans débuts ne l'aidera pas.

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition Sexy ni plus ni moins…

- Bah elle n'est pas si bonne, mais bon on verra une fois le moment venu de partir.

- Excuse-moi je reviens…

Blaine quitta d'une vitesse incroyable sa chambre partant dans la salle de bain juste à côté, Kurt se leva du lit et entendit le vomissement du bouclé. La mère de Blaine qui entendit le bruit se leva également de son lit venant voire ce qui se passait.

- Blaine ça va ? Demanda Kurt.

- O…..Ouiii… Dit-il continuant de se vider.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? S'inquiéta Marie.

- Blaine vomit, il est sortit comme ça sans…

- Ça va… ça va… Soupira Blaine de soulagement voyant que la crise de vomissement était passée.

- Tu es sûr que tout vas bien Blaine ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, maman ça va j'ai… Je vais me recoucher d'accord ?

- Oui file, Kurt tu le suis, je t'apporte un anti-vomissement en cas de précaution pour la nuit.

Kurt se recoucha auprès du bouclé qui trembler de froid, serrant ses mains contre son corps.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu… Marmonna d'une voix tremblante, Blaine.

Kurt se pressa contre lui, le serrant et caressant son ventre pour calmer l'acidité et ses crampes. Sa mère ne tarda pas à arriver lui apportant le verre qu'il but instantanément.

- S'il y a un souci, Kurt tu viens me chercher hein ?

- Oui pas de soucis Marie, mais je pense que ça ira.

- Bonne nuit quand même… Soupira la mère du bouclé.

- Bonne nuit.

Kurt pressa de nouveau le corps de Blaine.

- Tu es chaud Sexy… Murmura Blaine les yeux fermé posé sur l'épaule de Kurt.

- Colle-toi à moi, passe tes bras sur moi pour te réchauffer Blaine…

- Je, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois froid après…

- Fais-le, allez et essaie de te reposer.

- Kuurrrt….

- Shhh… Cesse donc de parler et repose-toi, on discutera demain va… Murmura Kurt caressant les bouclettes de sa tignasse.

Blaine resserra son étreinte auprès de Kurt, affichant un sourire joyeux et comblé. Son corps se réchauffa peu à peu et juste avant de tombée dans les bras de Morphée, Kurt pouvait entendre très doucement.

- T'aime Sexy…

Kurt sourit à son tour murmura a l'oreille de Blaine un simple ;

- Je t'aime aussi…

Embrassant le bouclé sur le crâne et fermèrent à son tour les yeux pour dormir paisiblement. Se laissant bercer par la douceur du corps du bouclé qui le colla, il trouva le sommeil assez facilement et rapidement, toutefois réveiller parfois par les soupire de Blaine due à sa forte transpiration qui le réveilla assez régulièrement, Kurt passa une bonne nuit dans l'ensemble, contrairement à Blaine qui se réveilla beaucoup, mais ne dérangea pas Kurt, puisqu'il trouva toujours le sommeil à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard.

Au lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla avant Blaine, remarquant qu'il dormait dans une position normale, pas dans ses bras. Blaine avait le front chaud, les cheveux trempés, et le corps brillant dû à sa transpiration. Il resta couché, prenant la tablette et surfa un peu sur internet pour s'occuper en attendant le réveil du bouclé.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'un bras frappa le ventre de Kurt, dont une tête se posa dessus.

- Bonjour Sexy ça va ?

- Hey, bien et toi ? Mieux ?

- Ouais ça va…

- Tu veux que je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner ici ? Proposa Kurt.

- Oh ouais je veux bien…

- Ok, je vais préparer tout ça.

Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la bouche furtivement et partit en bas préparer leurs petits-déjeuners. Une fois rendue dans la cuisine préparant ainsi les toasts et leurs tasses à café, la mère du bouclé s'approcha de lui.

- Bien dormit ?

- Oui, Blaine également, on prend notre petit déjeuner au lit, ce n'est pas dérangeant ?

- Non pas du tout, en même temps vue son état de hier soir, plus il restera au lit à se reposer, mieux ce sera tu sais…

- Oui c'est sûr… Il m'a inquiété hier vous savez… Soupira Kurt.

- Moi de même, j'ai hâte de le conduire à la clinique pour qu'il est droit à une prise de sang complète car franchement le voir comme ça m'agace…

- Après c'est possible que ce soit due au surmenage concernant la Dalton aussi…

- Oui je pense aussi, mais il a eu un cancer, son état est donc fragile et du tout au tout, il peut chopper une autre saloperie par derrière, j'ai à chaque fois cette peur quand il est malade…

- Si nous devions toujours penser au pire alors jamais Blaine aurait réussit à combattre son cancer. Nous ne devons pas polémiquer et voir tout de suite du négatif, je suis persuadé que tout ça est dû à la Dalton.

- Je le pense aussi mais bon, on ne sait jamais… Les examens nous dirons les choses en temps voulu.

- Oui, bon excusez-moi mais il va m'attendre à force…

- Allez file, à tout à l'heure. Le lui dit Mrs Anderson prenant son café dans la véranda.

Alors que Kurt regagna la chambre, il découvrit le bouclé de nouveau endormit, il referma la porte derrière lui avec son pied et réveilla par inadvertance le bouclé.

- Oh… Déjà ? marmonnait-il.

- Oui, c'est moi… Tu me fais une place ?

Blaine avait pris l'intégralité du lit, il se redressa et se mit en une position normale laissant ainsi la possibilité à Kurt se prendre place. Kurt posa le plateau sur le lit, sur leurs jambes et se servit sur ce plateau prenant leurs croissants de la boulangerie française de la ville et sirotant leurs cafés devant une rediffusion de la série animée, The Simpsons.

- Franchement tu ne crois pas qu'il est naïf Homer ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Non tu crois ? En même temps c'est totalement visible, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? S'exaspéra Kurt.

Blaine tournant son regard sur celui de Kurt, le regarda s'exaspérait de ses propos, et lorsque Kurt vit être observé tendrement par le bouclé il se stoppa.

- Tu as quoi à me regarder comme ça ?

- J'observe la beauté de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, de la finesse de ton visage.

- Oh c'est adorable ce que tu me dis là, Blaine.

- Je t'aime Sexy.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Lui dit Kurt posant leurs lèvres couvertes de miette de croissant l'une sur l'autre.

Echangeant ainsi un profond baiser, ils en oublièrent que le plateau sur les jambes avait deux tasses à café, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sentirent un peu de café giclé sur leurs jambes qu'ils rompent le baiser et prirent les tasses en main fixant de nouveau la télévision et finissant leurs tasses de caféine paisiblement, bien meilleure que leur couché de hier soir. Une fois leur petit-déjeuner prit Blaine finit par partir sous la douche lorsque Kurt ramena le plateau à la cuisine réquisitionnant celle du bas.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au salon en compagnie de sa mère, dévisageant son fils, Blaine fut pris d'une petite crise de colère.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?!

- Blaine, je… Je me suis inquiété pour toi hier c'est normale que je vérifie si…

- Tu me vois debout, pas pâle, ni rien alors ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un chien errant, putain tu sais bien que ça m'énerves ce genre de regard.

- Blaine tu vas baisser d'un ton pour commencer.

Il baissa du regard se posant au côté de Kurt sur le canapé, mettant sa main sur sa cuisse ne disant pas un mot. Sa mère partit sur l'ordinateur portable du salon regarder ses sites quotidiens, pendant qu'eux regardait la télévision.

- Oh au faite Blaine, je viens de voir un e-mail du Président de la Dalton, je te le lis ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Alors ; Mrs Anderson, j'ai l'honneur de convié votre fils, Blaine Devon Anderson lundi en la Dalton Academy, dès neuf heures du matin pour une réception de l'administration en l'honneur de la victoire des Warblers. Nous serons heureux de vous accueillir vous et votre fils lors de cette réception en présence des parents d'élèves et de l'ensemble du corps enseignants et élèves de l'école.

- Oh, mon père à du recevoir le même. Se dit Kurt.

- Cool on aura donc pas cours !

- En même temps Blaine on a plus cours, il faut qu'on valide notre choix aujourd'hui sur informatique, demain bah cette réception et après on a plus cours, juste des examens pour le diplôme. Rajouta Kurt.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai excuse…

La mère du bouclé quitta son ordinateur et prirent place sur le canapé en face d'eux.

- Pas trop stressé pour vos examens ?

- Moi pas du tout je suis confiant. Lui dit Kurt.

- Oh moi euh, non pas vraiment.

- Ok, Blaine maintenant que tu m'as l'air moins grognon, je te le dis, mercredi tu ne prévois rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- On part à Cleveland pour ton contrôle.

- Ah ouais merde c'est vrai.

- Mercredi ? Mais je ne suis pas là moi mercredi… Soupira Kurt.

- Alors on repousse. S'exclama Blaine.

- Non. Repoussez pas ce rendez-vous, je, je serais de retour vendredi puisque je pars avec Santana et Rachel pour une vente aux enchères pour des instruments neuf pour le Glee Club.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas à… Pour ça ? S'étonna le bouclé.

- Blaine, en même temps Kurt à plus avantage à partir là-bas que d'attendre toute une journée entière ta sortie de salles d'examens. Marmonna la mère du jeune homme.

- Ouais enfin c'est dégueulasse quoi…

- Blaine… Je passe la majeure partie de mon temps avec toi, j'ai besoin de soufflé aussi… S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Ouais c'est ça… Marmonna Blaine.

- Oh ça suffit tu ne vas pas te comporter comme un enfant Blaine sérieusement… Râla sa mère.

- Je n'ai rien dis, je ne lui interdis pas à ce que je sache… J'aurais juste aimé qu'il soit là pour ça, c'est tout… Marmonna Blaine baissant la tête vers ses jambes.

- Bon bah vous savez quoi ? Moi je vais allez faire un tour au marché en ville, vous voulez venir ? Proposa Marie.

- Mhm, pourquoi pas. Dit Kurt se levant du canapé regardant Blaine. Tu viens ?

Blaine posa son regard sur celui de Kurt, lâchant un soupire et se leva enfin du canapé pour partir avec eux à pied jusqu'au centre-ville là où avait lieu le marché dominicale. Sa mère et Kurt durent ralentir la cadence, la vitesse de marche du bouclé avait ralenti et ce, d'une manière impressionnante, lui qui est du type à marcher limite en courant, là c'était totalement différent. Kurt, prit le bras de Blaine dans son étreinte et marcha ensemble, lui permettant d'aller un peu plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent sur la place, laissant Mrs Anderson faire l'achat de produits frais, eux se dirigèrent plus vers les stands de vêtements et accessoires. Kurt s'amusa à mettre des bérets sur la tête du bouclé qui glissa des petits sourires, jusqu'à ce qu'un béret que lui posa Kurt le trouble.

- Kurt, tu en dis quoi de celui-ci ?

- Il est beau, j'aime bien.

- Noir, avec des traits violet c'est classe je trouve.

- Idéale pour ton blazer que je t'ai offert. Rajouta Kurt.

- Ok, je prends. Dit-il au vendeur.

Continuant leur chemin le long du marché de la ville, longeant les stands alimentaires pour rejoindre la mère de Blaine, Kurt resta très vigilant sur les pas du bouclé qu'il continua de serrer dans son étreinte. Ses yeux si fatigués, ses poches de cernes et sa démarche, indiquait tout l'épuisement et la force dont Blaine se démenait d'avoir pour tenir. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin auprès de sa mère, elle se détourna et remarqua la fatigue de son fils, s'empressant de finir ses achats et repartir chez eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin au manoir, ils l'aidèrent à monter dans sa chambre, Blaine était vraiment affaibli, et cette situation les inquiétait vraiment, un coup de pression pouvait-il vraiment mettre le bouclé dans un tel état ?

- Kurt tu restes là j'appelle un médecin de garde.

- Maman ça va… Soupira Blaine.

- Ne serait-ce que pour prendre ta tension, Blaine, c'est soit ça soit je t'amène à la clinique tu choisis…

Blaine posa son regard sur les yeux inquiet de Kurt qui fit mine de sourire. Ses yeux regardait à présent sa mère lâchant un petit soupire.

- Téléphone au médecin.

- Merci, j'en ai pour pas longtemps.

Kurt prit l'ordinateur de Blaine sur ses genoux et s'installa auprès de lui, afin qu'il est un regard sur l'écran. Kurt connecta à son habitude Facebook, sa boîte mail, son blog et se connecta à la plateforme en ligne pour leurs choix d'orientation.

- Kurt… Plus tard pour ça, s'il te plait, fais tes affaires mais ne me prend pas le crâne à réfléchir ou a remplir ou je ne sais quoi… Dit-il en murmurant.

- D'accord… Tu veux qu'on regarde le profil Facebook de nos amis pour se moqué de leurs photos ? Proposa gentiment Kurt.

- Ouais… Faisons ça. Lui dit Blaine posant sa tête contre l'épaule droite de Kurt.

Pendant que les images défilèrent à l'écran, Marie avait contacté le médecin et Burt par la même occasion, inquiète de l'état de santé de son fils, elle trouva réconfort dans les paroles de Burt qui était en chemin tout comme le médecin de garde. Soufflant un bon coup elle reprit le chemin vers la chambre, frappant à la porte et entrant.

- Bon, Kurt ton père ne va pas tarder et pour le médecin il est en route, il va arriver de Columbus, le temps qu'il fasse la route et il sera là, il devrait donc être là avant Burt.

- Pourquoi mon père va venir ?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'il vienne voilà tout.

- Maman…

- Oui mon trésor ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien… Soupira Blaine fixant toujours l'écran et regarda les photos.

- Blaine, je ne…

- Ne me ment pas je ne suis pas idiot, je le sens.

- … Bon je vais rester en bas en cas d'arrivée du médecin. Lui dit sa mère quittant la pièce.

Blaine bougea sa main qu'il posa contre l'écran pour rabaisser ce dernier sur le clavier.

- Blaine je n'ai pas…

- Shhhh… Embrasse-moi.

- Là. Content ?

- Non… Embrasse-moi profondément, Kurt… Lui demanda Blaine.

- Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir. Fut confus Kurt.

- Caresse-moi, touche-moi, soulage-moi, Sexy. Le lui dit Blaine d'une voix plus vivante et plus emballante.

Kurt mit un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre qu'il voulait simplement que le bouclé soit soulagé, souhaitant qu'il prenne son érection et lui stoppe avant l'arrivée du médecin.

- Blaine… Tu es fou il suffit qu'il arrive d'une minute à l'autre…

- Kurt. Je t'en supplie ? J'en ai marre d'être fatigué, j'en ai marre de voir les yeux de ma mère comme ça, alors là que j'ai une pulsion, une bonne j'aimerais qu'elle me soit soulagé, mais si tu ne veux pas je vais le faire moi-même. Ronchonna Blaine.

- Ah pour ce genre de chose tu es toujours en forme. Râla Kurt.

- C'est ça qui entretiens le corps j'ai envie de dire… Soupira Blaine passant sa main sous le drap pour se caresser.

- Non, tu me retire cette main c'est bon. Lui dit Kurt se glissant sous les draps.

Kurt maintenant sous les draps, mit en bouche rapidement l'érection du bouclé qui jubilait. Sa respiration étant à une vitesse folle, Kurt caressa ses abdominaux en fusion. Au même moment la portail s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le véhicule du médecin se garant sous le perron et entra dans le manoir.

- Kuurrrt…. K…..Uurrrrrrrrttt…. Owww….

La mère conduit l'homme à l'escalier le guidant jusqu'à la chambre.

- Owww… Kkkkurrrrrrrrttt…. Gémissait fortement le bouclé qui venait de se libérer en Kurt.

Au même moment, la porte de chambre reçut un coup, et sa mère entra avec le médecin, surprenant les garçons. Blaine sursauta et plia ses jambes, pour ne pas que sa mère et le médecin surprennent Kurt, seulement sa mère comprit rapidement le souffle rapide, et la disparition mystérieuse de Kurt de la chambre ayant un grand sourire d'exaspération à l'égard de son fils.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Piering.

- Blaine Anderson. Répondit Blaine serrant sa main.

- Bien tu peux me donné ton bras que je prenne ta tension ?

- Oui, allez-y.

Le médecin passa le brassard prenant sa tension et fit des grands yeux.

- Si basse que ça ? S'étonna Blaine.

- 8.5 de tension… Je vais devoir te prescrire pas mal de vitamine et de reboostant.

- Blaine en à déjà depuis quelques jours. Ajouta sa mère.

- Je n'en ai pas pris un seul. Dit-il.

- Ok, donc si il en a déjà c'est bon, cependant forcer-le a les prendre.

- D'accord bah on va faire ça… S'exclama Mrs Anderson.

- Repos, repos et encore repos pour un bon moment dirais-je même une semaine.

- On a un examen médicale car il avait eu un cancer, il est en rémission donc un contrôle sera fait mercredi à Cleveland.

- Alors ce sera sa seule sortie.

- Mais et ma réception a la Dalton demain… Je veux y allez, et j'irais. Assura le bouclé.

Le médecin se leva, n'ayant pas remarqué que Kurt s'était glissé le long du bouclé, et sortit de la chambre vers la sortie parlant avec la mère de Blaine.

- Je vous conseille de demander un tensiomètre en pharmacie, surveiller ses faits et gestes et si il veut se déplacer, prenait également un fauteuil roulant en pharmacie pour la semaine, les jeunes sont hyperactifs donc bon… Cependant aucun effort physique ou mentale, il doit vraiment se reposer, une telle tension c'est limite une hospitalisation qui est nécessaire, si celle-ci descend plus bas ou ne remonte pas d'ici mercredi, ils le garderont à Cleveland.

- D'accord merci beaucoup… Soupira sa mère.

- Vous savez, maintenant que vous me dîtes qu'il est en rémission, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il est un virus qui à profiter de cette rémission pour l'affaiblir, pas spécialement une tumeur ou cellule cancéreuse, mais quelque chose qui en prend en tout cas son compte.

Le médecin remontant dans sa voiture quitta la propriété au même où Burt ouvra le portail avec sa télécommande que lui avait fournie Marie. Lorsque Burt sortit du véhicule, Marie courra dans ses bras soupirant de soulagement.

- Enfin te voilà, j'ai cru ne pas tenir.

- Il va si mal ?

- Baisse de tension simplement mais bon… Il m'inquiète de plus en plus Burt… j'ai vraiment peur.

- Marie, écoute, ne partons pas sur des hypothèses d'accord ? Surtout il faut rester fort devant lui, il a besoin de repos. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Il est très, et se repose oui… Dit-elle riant de nerf.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Insista a nouveau Burt.

- Ton fils était juste sous les draps pendant que le docteur prenait sa tension…

- Oh non…

- Oh si… Riait-elle encore plus fort.

- Ils sont vraiment ignobles… Se dégouta tout seul Burt, entrant dans la maison, allant vers la chambre saluer les garçons.

Blaine prenait ses vitamines et cachets pour reprendre des forces, alors que Kurt lui continuait de regarder Facebook. Lorsque les adultes frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent, Kurt glissa un sourire de salutation pour son père, Blaine lui tendit sa main pour le lui serrer. Burt s'avança et la prit en main, soulagé de voir que malgré tout, Blaine avait gardé une forte puissance dans sa poigne.

- Tu vas bien gamin ?

- Ouais ça va.

- Kurt t'a fait du bien ? Dit-il d'un air outré.

- Qu… Quoi ? S'étonna le bouclé embarrassé, se tournant vers Kurt totalement rouge.

- Je savais bien que mon fils était en mesure de te remettre d'aplomb rapidement, mais à ce point… Il doit vraiment avoir le coup de langue. Dit-il choquant son propre fils qui d'habitude voit son père horrifié de leurs ébats.

- Et pas qu'un coup de langue, hein Kurt ? Plaisanta Blaine.

- Oh taisez-vous… Vous allez me dégouté de sexe toute ma vie. Marmonna Kurt.

- Ok donc tu l'as soulagé tu confirmes.

- Quoi ?! Non mais… Oh merde tais-toi Kurt… Marmonnait-il se cachant sous les draps.

Les rires envahissent la chambre, même Blaine riait avec eux au plus grand plaisir de sa mère, qui le regardait sourire, et rire, ses tendres émotions se dessinaient sur son visage la réconforta.

- Bon je vais allez à la pharmacie pour le fauteuil, seulement pour demain par contre Blaine je précise, et prendre le tensiomètre.

- Je viens avec toi. Répondit Burt.

- Bon bah on vous laisse, pas de bêtises, on revient le plus vite possible, et à mon retour je vous préparerais un plateau repas.

- Kurt mangeras avec vous, il m'apportera mon plateau mais il mangera avec vous, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu. Dit calmement le bouclé.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure les garçons. S'exclama Mrs Anderson avant de quitter le manoir au côté de Burt, les laissant ainsi seul.

Blaine montra l'ordinateur à Kurt et comprit aussitôt qu'il voulait l'avoir sur ses jambes. Kurt le lui apporta et regarda le site sur lequelle se rendit le bouclé. C'était celui pour leurs choix universitaires.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne le fait maintenant, et pas cet après-midi ?

- Je vais dormir cet après-midi, Kurt alors faisons-le maintenant.

Les deux garçons regardèrent les universités de Los Angeles, Kurt choisit celle de l'artistique cinématographie, quant à Blaine il choisit la même, cependant pas la mêle filière, il prit la filière de la comédie française, apprendre la comédie version française, l'art français. Mais qu'importe, ils seraient tout les deux dans le même bâtiment, auront leurs propres logement, leur propre vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- On valide ça ? Demanda Blaine regardant Kurt.

- On valide. Répondit Kurt posant son doigt sur celui de Kurt et cliqua sur le pavé tactile, suivant le mouvement du bouclé.

- Nous avons validé.

- Nous partirons ensemble à Los Angeles. Lui dit Blaine glissant un bisou timide sur la mâchoire.

Kurt sortit du lit et partit téléphoné au rez-de-chaussée, à l'écart des oreilles curieuse du bouclé, s'isolant dans le salon d'été à l'opposé de la maison, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Rachel et de Santana, enclenchant un appel groupé.

- Hey Porcelaine ! Ça va ?

- Salut Kurt !

- Moi ça va, Blaine pas vraiment…

- Raconte-nous. Demanda Rachel.

- Bah voilà, il a une faible tension, en dessous de neuf, je, comment dire c'est compliqué à surmonter, j'ai peur d'une rechute et même sa mère pense à ça… J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais comment ne pas y penser alors que c'est presque le seul scénario possible ?

- Je pense que je me répète encore et toujours et Rachel sera d'accord avec moi. Blaine s'est surmené pour les Warblers, il en a totalement négligé son propre bien-être, c'est hélas, normale qu'il soit dans cette état aujourd'hui, c'était à prévoir, après si vous êtes assez cons, désolée mais si vous l'êtes assez pour polémiquer sur une rechute c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il a rendez-vous bientôt pour ses examens non ?

- Mercredi…

- Bah voilà donc cesser tout les deux de penser au pire putain, ce n'est pas comme ça que Blaine va allez mieux, au contraire, plus vous penserez au pire, plus vous serez donc inquiet et anxieux et il va le ressentir énormément.

- En effet, Santana à un peu tout dit… Du coup je présume que tu ne viens pas mercredi ?

- Si, je viens, la mère de Blaine ne veux pas de ma présence, et puis bon j'ai besoin de soufflé un peu, prendre de la distance, du recul.

Au loin, Kurt pouvait entendre son prénom être crié d'une voix masculine, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Blaine, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il emprunta.

- Bon je vous laisse, on se voit mercredi, à plus. Dit-il raccrochant aussitôt son téléphone et poussa la porte de chambre du bouclé.

- Hey, tu as vus je tiens debout ! Lui dit heureux le bouclé.

- Tu te recouche tout de suite, tu te couche et magne-toi. S'écria Kurt.

- Mais, j'en ai marre d'être là… Soupira le bouclé se remettant dans son lit.

- Oui bah attend que mon père arrive et il te portera en bas ou on t'allongera sur le canapé éventuellement, mais tu ne fais pas d'effort physique, il va falloir te le dire combien de fois bon sang ? Râla sévèrement Kurt qui en avait marre de voir Blaine ne respectait aucune consigne.

- Ne t'énerve pas…

- Si je m'énerve, tu m'énerves à ne jamais écouté, tu râles toujours quand ça ne va pas mais tu pousse parfois ce que tu aggrave ton cas, j'en ai marre tu comprends ça ? Marre !

Alors que les parents rentrèrent, ils entendirent la voix de Kurt crié dans la maison depuis le vestibule, Burt monta à l'étage pendant que Marie fit la cuisine.

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

- Rien… Rien. Râla Blaine.

- Descend-le au canapé du salon je prends ses oreillers les couvertures et il ne va pas me faire chier longtemps. Râla Kurt quittant la chambre sans en dire plus à son père.

- Allez, hop vient-là… Soupira Burt due a poids du bouclé qu'il transporta dans le salon.

Alors que Kurt avait viré les coussins en cuir du Chesterfield et placé ceux d lit de Blaine sur le canapé, Burt arriva et coucha Blaine sur le canapé transformé pour le coup en divan, Kurt lui couvrit Blaine et partit dans la cuisine aidait Mrs Anderson, laissant ainsi les garçons devant la télévision à regarder une émission de voiture.

- A table Burt c'est prêt.

- J'arrive.

Kurt apporta le plateau repas de Blaine le posant sur ses genoux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

- Si… Reste un peu si ça ne te gêne pas… Marmonna doucement le bouclé avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt partit donc à la cuisine et mit son plat sur le plateau qu'il prit et se rendit au salon pour manger auprès de Kurt. Burt et Marie s'échange un regard et firent de même prenant un plateau et se dirigèrent au salon prenant place sur les canapés au plus grand plaisir de Blaine. Mangeant ainsi dans le calme, mais tous ensemble regardant les informations de CNN tout en commentant l'actualité du pays et de l'internationale. Il est vrai que l'actualité est dense en ce jour. Puis vient le moment ou ils parlent de l'actualité de Los Angeles et Blaine prit la parole finissant son morceau de viande.

- Avec Kurt on a validé nos choix tout à l'heure, tout est envoyé.

- Oh euh, c'est super… Leur dit Burt pas très emballé.

- Et si, vos choix ne sont pas acceptés ? Demanda la mère.

- Nous partirons quand même, les postes d'intermittents du spectacle cours les rues là-bas donc c'est cool pour percer. Et Blaine…

- Moi je ferais de la restauration ou autre, qu'importe.

- Oh uh… D'accord… S'exprima sa mère un peu sceptique.

- En gros, quoi qu'il advienne vous partez, même si c'est pour galérer quoi… Ah bah…

- Burt, j'ai les moyens financiers de subvenir aux besoins de Kurt et de mes propres besoins, je sais que c'est inquiétant si on n'est pas admis à l'université mais je vous promets de prendre soin de Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça de toute façon. Répondit sèchement Burt s'empiffrant.

- Papa… Je pars bientôt, et tu vas bien devoir t'y faire. Soupira Kurt.

- On en parlera tout à l'heure à la maison.

- Tu rentres ce soir chez toi, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine fixant Kurt.

- Oui. Je le ramène à la maison, il ira a la Dalton demain et je le récupère à la sortie j'ai des choses à lui faire faire au garage. Justifia Burt.

- Bon bah… Ok…

Le repas du midi se passa dans une ambiance correcte mais pas non plus des plus agréables. Alors qu'ils décidèrent de regarder un film, le sixième sens, Blaine s'endormit rapidement sur le canapé, dormant paisiblement à la mine de son visage, au plus grand soulagement de sa mère, de Kurt et de Burt. Lorsque le film fut terminé, Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la joue et partit du manoir en compagnie de son père rentrant à Lima. Kurt voulait réveiller le bouclé qui dormait, pour que lui aussi le lui dise au revoir, mais le voir dans cette posture, dormant si paisiblement, ne valait pas de le réveiller pour un simple baiser partager. Ils se verront le lendemain et c'est bien là, le principal.

Au lendemain, Kurt fut déposé par son père avant l'arrivée de Blaine, lorsque la berline approcha de la grille, le chauffeur ouvrit le coffre pour descendre la chaise roulante, dont Blaine prit place dedans en tenue.

- Hey Sexy ! Dit-il très joyeux et moins fatigué.

- Hey. Lui répondit Kurt l'embrassant.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller hier…

- Non, tu dormais paisiblement c'était mieux ainsi. Tu es prêt ?

- Go…

C'est doucement que les garçons entrèrent en le Dalton Academy, sous les applaudissements mais également les regards tordus et surpris des étudiants, et des Warblers également. Traversant les longues antichambres pour se rendre à l'escalier de marbre, une dernière fois, cette fois-ci pour écouter le discours du Président qui trônait déjà en place sur les marches de ce lourd escalier, lourd par son poids, et lourd de signification pour Blaine et Kurt. C'est leur dernier jour ici, et ils sont là, dans ce vestibule ou sont l'escalier, ce vestibule ou tout a commencé. Kurt avait sa main broyée par celle du bouclé, mais n'en dis pas un mot et pas un cri de souffrance. Le Président prit enfin la parole devant l'école réunie.

- En ce dernier jour de classe pour les dernières années, nous sommes ici réunis en ces lieux pour fêter une victoire que nous n'avons eut depuis 1984. Un grand chemin s'ouvre à nous tous. De part une victoire digne de notre chorale des Warblers mener avec beaucoup de talent par leur capitaine, monsieur Blaine Devon Anderson ici présent. Pour vous, autres élèves, vous pouvez sûrement vous demandez ce que cette victoire régionale nous apportera, et bien tout simplement une renommé et une amélioration de nos services. La victoire de la chorale entretient une victoire à long terme pour l'école. Durant deux ans, Blaine Anderson fut capitaine des Warblers, malgré quelques aléas, nous assistons à une montée en puissance de nos effectifs et une motivation surprenante venant de vous tous. Ainsi, en ce dernier je le rappelle, pour les dernières années, nous tenions à remercier le travaille acharner de tout élèves qui nous quittent aujourd'hui, et surtout, remercier le travaille des différents président de classes, de clubs, et capitaine de chorale. Grâce à vous, nous avons un avenir stable assuré pour vos prochains. Je suis fière d'être Président de cette école en ce jour, et je suis fière de l'avenir de cette école. Je vous souhaite à tous, bonne chance pour vos examens de diplôme, et bonne route aux anciens. Et, bonne chance à tous les nouveaux qui prendront la relève l'an prochain pour mener à bien tout nos clubs, et les statistiques de notre prestigieuse école. Le gouverneur de l'Ohio, peux être fière d'avoir une dynastie d'élèves compétent comme vous en son lieu de résidence. Je laisse la parole maintenant à Blaine Anderson, tu penses pouvoir monté jusqu'au micro ?

Le Président ce fut applaudi, et le silence se fit rapidement lorsqu'ils virent la difficulté du bouclé pour monter. Blaine monta progressivement les marches, de pas très affaibli, suivit de près par Kurt, une fois en haut Blaine prit appui à la rambarde et se mit à parler. Kurt resta à ses côtés et le Président de l'école resta derrière avec sa secrétaire à côté du bouclé, il était donc, en sécurité en cas de chute. Les yeux de tous les Warblers furent rivés sur lui, les étudiants de l'école s'échangèrent quelques murmures à son sujet. C'était la première fois que tous voyaient Blaine si affaiblit, les Warblers avaient remarqué sa perte de poids, mais d'en bas, le voir aussi en perspective, si fatigué, malgré sa meilleure mine de la veille. Blaine échangea un regard avec Kurt, qui lui fit signe de se lancer dans son allocution qui se faisait de plus en plus attendre. Blaine toussa, clignant des yeux et retroussant ses manches, et fixa une dernière Kurt avec un sourire et prit enfin la parole en fixant le plus d'étudiant possible, surtout ses amis, les Warblers.

- Salut à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et bien, je suis Blaine, un gars parmi dans d'autres. Mon premier jour ici à démarrer ici, lorsque je sortais de mon inscription dans les bureaux, je suis descendue de ce lourd escalier et en me promenant j'ai découvert une salle où il y avait des gars qui chanté, j'y suis entré et… C'était les Warblers, ils cherchaient un capitaine c'était étrange, je me suis dis que j'avais mes chances et, une seule musique m'a suffit pour être capitaine. Depuis ce jour, j'ai donné toute mon énergie pour eux, pour l'école, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre quelqu'un. Je sortais de cet escalier me dirigeant vers ma performance et un homme m'a arrêté, Kurt. Tu as changé ma vie, mon existence, Kurt. Je l'ai conduis par des cheveux à rallonge pour passé plus de temps avec lui, tenir sa main pour arriver a la salle des séniors, et j'ai chanté, j'ai chanté pour lui. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris où était ma place, ou mon cœur était, la chance que j'ai eu finalement de venir ici malgré les circonstances. Ici c'est le plus bel endroit qui soit, tous sont protégés, on se connait tous plus ou moins, on n'est pas jugé, juste apprécié et accepté à notre juste valeur. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour, mes derniers instants ici, avec vous tous, portant ce blazer et admirant cette architecture, ses lieux remplis de souvenir. Ma vie change, mes ambitions change, mon bonheur s'intensifie, et je pars bien plus riche que lorsque je suis arrivée ici. Grâce à la Dalton j'ai eu, des amis, un bien-être mentale et physique, mais j'ai également et surtout, connu l'amour, cet amour qui m'a permit de me battre et qui continue à me motivé à vivre, vivre l'instant présent sans ne rien regretter est le maître mot. Alors aux Warblers, qui vont devoir se débrouiller sans moins pour les Nationales, je vous souhaite bonne chance et je serais fière d'être assis avec Kurt dans le publique pour vous acclamer, et assister à votre victoire, car vous gagnerez je le sais, et j'en suis persuadé. Je… Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas habitué à faire des discours de ce genre, mais voilà… Qui que vous soyez, blanc, noire, métisse, asiatique, européen, africain, hétéro, bi, gay, transe, dinosaure. Ici on s'en moque, on est tous pareil et c'est ça la magie de la Dalton. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu ici, et que vous vivrez chaque instant ici comme si c'était la dernier, cet endroit est magique sachez-le.

Blaine fut applaudit avec émotion, Kurt le rattrapa dans ses bras et s'échangèrent quelques murmures.

- Tu as assuré, Blaine.

- Je t'aime, Sexy.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils descendirent l'escalier toujours sur les regards, le bouclé prit place dans son siège et fut poussé par Kurt dans les salles de la Dalton jusqu'à la salle des séniors, pour le dernier conseil entre eux. Kurt fit passer le fauteuil par le balcon extérieur à causes des quelques marches de la salle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il fut couvert d'applaudissement par ses amis, qui le mirent joyeux, portant ainsi un large sourire.

- Yeaaaaah Bravo Blaine ! Hurlèrent ensemble les Warblers.

Ils se mirent tous autour de son siège roulant le soulevant et le faisant tourner dans la salle, Kurt observa la scène et immortalisa l'instant avec son téléphone prenant ainsi une photo souvenir, le visage émerveiller du bouclé sur ce cliché fut si beau qu'on en oublia qu'il était assis sur une chaise roulante. Après quelques secondes d'euphorie les Warblers reposèrent le bouclé et reprirent leurs émotions.

- Bien nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre livre de poursuite. S'exclama David.

- Livre de poursuite c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ce livre est en faite un registre tout simplement, ou le Capitaine partant dévoile ses ambitions et les objectifs qu'il souhaite donner à ses successeurs, et a la troupe. En gros, on te demande de nous dire tes souhaits pour l'avenir des Warblers. Justifia Wes.

- Oh… Et donc je dois commencer ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, et une fois cela fait tu devras nous rendre ton blazer et ne plus revenir dans la salle, mais on est sympas tu gardes le blazer et tu reviendras quand tu voudras ici. Souriait David.

Blaine prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire et souhaiter aux Warblers à l'avenir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses amis et également Kurt et sut enfin quoi dire. Raclant sa gorge et se retournant vers le Conseil des Warblers, il prit enfin la parole.

- Moi, Blaine Anderson, Capitaine des Warblers voit en les Warblers, la victoire des Nationales prochainement. Cette victoire menée brillamment par le nouveau capitaine prochainement élu. Cette chorale est partie pour devenir la plus populaire du pays, et recréer son ascension fulgurante de 1984. Moi, Blaine Anderson, ancien Capitaine des Warblers, souhaite voir le plus de représentations publique de la chorale de l'école privée de Westerville, la Dalton Academy, fleurir en renommée, et je promets d'assister à toute les représentations publique de cette chorale, jusqu'à mes vieux jours. Je n'ai pas à donner de réelles conseils ou intention, nous sommes tous assez grand, mature et déterminée pour savoir quoi faire pour hisser cette chorale au haut du sommet. Vive les Warblers, vive, vous.

Il fut applaudit et se dirigea vers la sortie, très vite arrêter par Nick.

- Une dernière chanson ?

- Je vais chanter, Blaine va jouer du piano, il est assez fatigué en ce moment, d'où son fauteuil qu'il aura plus besoin d'ici quelques jours donc… Justifia Kurt, dont Blaine tapota la main en guise de remerciement.

Blaine prit place au piano jouant avec le clavier et pris enfin les bons octaves, jouant la mélodie qui mit un air de dépression dans la salle.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**

Prit essuya ses larmes et attaqua le refrain accompagné de Blaine à sa plus grande surprise.

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

**I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**

****Blaine, accompagna à nouveau Kurt pour le refrain faisant verser des larmes à tout les Warblers.

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
****You have been the one for me.**

Blaine fit une longue introduction reprenant le refrain pour calmer l'émotion de tous, ce qui ne marcha guère finalement, transporté par la musique Kurt le laissa finir le peu de paroles restantes, seul.

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**Goodbye my friend…  
You have been the one for me…**

Blaine continua quelques notes de piano avant de finir et se leva de sa chaise quelques instants pour enlacer chaque Warblers, reprenant place dans son fauteuil poussé par Kurt le conduisant dehors, se rendant a la cuisine de l'école pour prendre son repas, manger sur place et partit en suivant. La berline noire l'attendit, Kurt le fit monter rangeant le fauteuil au coffre, embrassant Blaine et attendit son père qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Kurt rentra chez lui posant ses affaires et prépara son sac pour repartir aussitôt chez Rachel dormir là-bas puisqu'ils partiront tôt le lendemain pour les instruments du Glee Club. Lorsque Kurt se coucha, il téléphona par le biais de Facetime à Blaine pour ses examens de demain.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, je sors de la douche donc ça va…

- Pas trop fatigué ?

- Kurt, ça va je te dis on à pris ma tension tout à l'heure elle est remonté a 10.5.

- C'est bien, elle à augmenté, bon elle reste toute fois basse mais c'est en bonne voie. Souria Kurt à la Visio.

- Tu n'es pas chez toi là, ce n'est pas ta chambre.

- Non il est avec nous ! Répondit Santana se collant à Kurt, rejoins rapidement par Rachel.

- Hey salut les filles !

- Salut Blaine ! Disent les filles en même temps.

- Pas trop anxieux ? Demanda Kurt.

- … Pas vraiment, tu sais les contrôles j'y suis habitué maintenant.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être là que dès jeudi… Soupira Kurt.

- Hey, je vais bien, ma mère sera là et puis tu me l'as toi-même dis, tu as besoin de soufflé un peu et de voir autres personne que moi. Je comprends tout à faire, Kurt.

- On s'occupera gentiment de Kurt pour éviter qu'il t'emmerde Blaine t'inquiète. Plaisanta Rachel.

- Changez-lui les idées, oui car je sais qu'il sera plus paniqué que moi. Moi je suis serein, j'ai une conscience tranquille.

- Tu peux compter sur nous Blaine t'inquiète pas. Assura Santana.

- Par contre on va devoir stopper votre appel car on part tôt demain. S'exclama Rachel.

- Oh… Euh, vous pouvez nous laisser deux minutes s'il vous plait ? Demanda gentiment Blaine.

- Pas de soucis, à plus tard Blaine.

- A plus…

- C'est bon, elles ont quitté la pièce.

- Tu as peur qu'on me découvre une tumeur c'est ça ?

- Euh… Blaine, je…

- Ne panique pas, Kurt. Tout vas bien se passer, je vais très bien d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas de tumeur.

- Oui mais…

- Non, il n'y à pas de mais, Kurt. Je n'en aurais pas une je te le promets.

- Si tu me le promets, alors je te crois. Lui dit timidement Kurt avec un faible sourire.

- J'aime quand tu souris… Ça me rend encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà envers toi.

- Blaine c'est mignon… Lui dit Kurt d'un air timide mais pervers.

- Oh quel regard Sexy ! Tu mérites une récompense. Lui dit Blaine fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

- Oh… Quoi donc ?

- Ça attend, laisse-moi juste deux secondes pour retirer mon, polo voilà. Tu vois bien ?

- Oh putain… Tu contracte ?! Lui demanda Kurt se mordant les lèvres, passant une main dans son sous-vêtement.

- Ouais, un peu quand même.

- Attend je fais capture d'écran, ne bouge pas… Voilà ! C'est bon merci !

- J'aime te faire plaisir, voir ton sourire Sexy.

- Bon allez, merci beaucoup mais je dois allez me coucher, désolé Blaine…

- Ce n'est rien ton sourire me suffit amplement pour passer une bonne nuit et une bonne journée demain sans toi. Bonne nuit, Sexy.

- Bonne nuit Blaine

- Je t'aime, de tout mon corps.

- Je t'aime tant Blaine.

- Bisous…

- Bises !

Kurt coupa Facetime et s'allongea, fermant les yeux et s'endormit rapidement contrairement à Blaine, excité par la beauté du sourire de Kurt. Tôt dans la matinée, Kurt partit en voiture avec les filles pour chercher quelques guitares, xylophones et autres petits instruments pour le Glee Club.

- A cette heure Blaine dort encore…

- Arrête de pensé à lui, Kurt il te l'a dis lui-même, souffle. Insista Santana.

- Mais j'ai si peur…

- Il a peur lui ?

- Non…

- Alors n'aie pas peur, c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il voudrait.

- Santana à raison, profite de cette journée et tout ira bien, on te le promet.

- Merci…

La voiture continua son bout de chemin pour partir faire l'achat du glee Club, Kurt continua d'être stressé tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un message du bouclé lui indiquant son arrivée à la clinique et que tout allait bien. Un simple message, très simple le mit plus à l'aise auprès de ses amies et lui fit passer une meilleure journée, moins anxieuse et plus détendue. Partant de rayons en rayons, les traversant une dizaine de fois afin de faire la bonne affaire, les jeunes repartirent avec quelques instruments d'une valeur totale de plus de deux mille deux cents dollars, pas moins. Heureusement que le chéquier de McKinley n'était pas rempli à une somme précise. Pendant ce temps à la clinique de Cleveland, Blaine venait d'être pris en charge par l'équipe médicale pour une batterie de tests très complète, bien plus complète que les précédentes, mais rien ne l'inquiéta, il est persuadé que ses tests ne démontreront rien d'anormale. C'est donc pendant des longues et de très longues heures qu'il passa ses longs et lourds tests sans guère des pauses. Malgré sa faible tension, il s'accrocha et fut assez solide et robuste pour supporter les examens. Quelques heures après ses examens, Blaine fut enfin libéré et plus avoir droit à un repas dans une chambre qui lui fut offert pour qu'il puisse se restaurer et attendre les résultats.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui maman, je vais bien… Tu as envoyé un message à Kurt pour le rassurer ?

- Oui je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que ça va.

- Il t'a répondu ?

- Non, il est occupé je te signale rho…

- Je lui en envoie un ?

- Non, mange et attend les résultats, de toute manière c'est moi qui as ton téléphone portable.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai…

- Je t'ai Ken, comme vous dîtes les jeunes…

- Oh non ce n'est pas cool venant de toi là. Plaisanta Blaine mangeant son plat.

Alors que Kurt continua de faire quelques boutiques de musique pour des partitions du Glee Club, il prit lecture du message de la mère du bouclé reçu précédemment dans la journée. Glissant un grand sourire et partant rejoindre les filles qui ne l'avaient pas attendue. À la clinique les résultats mirent du temps à arriver, mais quand le médecin vient chercher les Anderson, les conduisant dans son bureau, ils savaient enfin que les résultats étaient là.

- Bien alors donc nous avons effectué les tests basique d'une rémission, et également des tests approfondit exiger par votre médecin traitant et donc nous avons plus constaté aucun changement concernant le pancréas, ainsi donc la cellule cancéreuse n'est pas revenue.

- Bonne nouvelle… Soupira de soulagement sa mère.

- Cependant, nous remarquons une tâche au niveau du dos de votre fils, mais après quelques examens supplémentaires nous venons de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de notre machine, puisque sur un autre cliché nous n'avons pas l'imagerie avec la tâche.

- Donc pour la fatigue de mon fils c'est juste du surmenage ?

- Oui Mrs Anderson, tout simplement, votre fils à quelques soucis de gestion de son temps et le fatigue, rien de méchant.

- Et pour la tâche, vous êtes sûre que ce n'est qu'une erreur de votre imagerie ? Car une tâche normalement c'est tumeur…

- Ecoutez- nous en sommes sûr tout de même, se second cliché montre rien d'anormale. Nous ferons un autre contrôle avant le départ de votre fils, nous laissons passer ses examens et avant qu'il parte nous lui ferons d'autres examens d'accord ?

- D'accord, on va faire ainsi alors.

- Bonne journée à vous, Blaine à bientôt.

- Au revoir. Répondit simplement Blaine.

Quittant ainsi la clinique pour rentré au Manoir des Anderson à Westerville.

* * *

Musiques dans l'ordre de parution:

Pheromones - Darren Criss (Listen Up Tour)

Once Upon A Time - Darren Criss (Listen Up Tour)

Goodbye My love - James Blunt

Voici donc pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos espérance, n'hésiter pas à lâcher vos commentaires en review, positif ou négatifs, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Par ailleurs, dès la semaine prochaine je passe à trois publications par semaine, c'est-à-dire: Les mercredis, les vendredis et les dimanches.

Merci encore pour votre fidélité, ça me touche fortement.


	23. Chapter 23

Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là, les résultats des diplômes des garçons et leurs amis sont enfin là. C'est donc un chapitre décisif qui s'offre à vous et dont je l'espère satisfera vos attentes.

Le chapitre parlant déjà pas mal, je penses que je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à y rajouter en complément, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et que je vous remercie pour vos commentaires en message privées, review et sur Twitter, c'est toujours un plaisir de lires vos avis. C'est donc une nouvelle fois et pas pour la dernière, non non, que je vous soumets de chapitre à la lecture et attend vos opinions avec, impatience. Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent, Blaine reprit du poil de la bête, reprit un peu de ses muscles perdus auparavant, par totalement mais une bonne partie. Sa mère et Kurt, lui lâcher un peu plus la grappe, l'autorisation à faire ce qu'il souhaitait et ne souhaitait pas faire. Alors, que durant les deux petits mois, les deux amoureux se sont vus tous les jours afin de réviser ensemble pour l'obtention du diplôme. Les résultats affichaient à la Dalton, Blaine ne pouvait y assister, il fut retenu à la clinique de Cleveland pour ses examens, Kurt était donc resté à Westerville pour avoir les résultats et attendit patiemment le retour du bouclé. Alors que Kurt venait d'avoir les résultats et en informa tous ses amis qui l'attendirent chez lui à Lima, là où il rendit une fois avoir eu les résultats, il tient sa promesse, ne pas dire les résultats de Blaine sans sa présence. Arrivé chez lui il s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis, Rachel en compagnie de Finn, et Santana en compagnie de Brittany, son père était également là.

- Alors Kurt ?!

- Ouais dit-nous !

- Je suis accepté à LA ! Je vais à LA ! Criait Kurt.

- Oh putain TU ERES LOCA ! Hurla Santana se ruant sur lui alors que déjà il fut bombardé par les corps de son père, Brittany et du couple Finnchel.

L'accolade et les crient envahissant la maison, mais tous reprirent vite leurs esprits et demandèrent pour ce qu'il en était de Blaine.

- Je lui ai promis de lui dire quand il arrivera désolé.

- Et d'ailleurs il arrive quand ? Demanda Burt.

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai eu aucun message de lui ou de sa mère… Soupira Kurt.

Burt servit des verres aux amis de son fils qui ne cessa de fixer l'extérieur et son téléphone… Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes d'attente que la voiture arriva enfin. Marie passa avant Blaine, Kurt embrassa aussitôt le bouclé qui affichait une petite mine.

- Alors j'ai mon diplôme, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui tu as eu une note supérieure à moi en plus ! On part à LA ! S'écria de joie Kurt, sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, et tous le sentirent sur le visage des Anderson. Kurt prit la main de Blaine qu'il s'empressa de rejetait aussitôt.

- Tu es sur Blaine ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui…

- Blaine on n'est pas dupe, on veut savoir… Demanda Santana d'une voix dépitée.

- Mes précédents examens donnait état d'une tâche, qui fut vite oublié, seulement cette tâche était bien ce qu'on pensé. Mon cancer du pancréas s'est certes, mis en phase de rémission, mais il s'est propagé dans mon corps, au niveau des os me donnant ainsi une tumeur sur l'os principale du dos.

Kurt fut ramassé par son père qui l'assit aussitôt sur le canapé. Blaine se mit à genoux devant Kurt prenant ses mains et finit ce dont il voulait dire.

- Kurt, la première fois que je t'ai vue, je savais que tu étais l'homme qui partagerait ma vie, je savais qu'à toi je pourrais tout te dire, et c'est ce que j'ai fais jusque là. Je t'en prie ne pleure pas, Kurt….

- Blaine, ne me dis pas… Je refuse…

- Kurt, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. Je suis serein, je n'ai pas peur, Kurt. Je sais que mes temps sont comptés, et que l'on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Kurt, tu es… La plus belle chose qui me soit donnée d'avoir vécu, et je n'ai aucun regret, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, tu m'entends ? Je vais me battre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus. Je me battrais pour toi, pas pour moi. La mort ne m'effraie pas, j'y suis préparer depuis longtemps.

- Blaine, je ne veux pas, je ne supporterais pas, tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, non, non… Hurla Kurt, fondant en larme, tremblant comme un paniqué, c'était justement une crise d'angoisse qui avait lieu. Alors que les amis autour d'eux, retiennent leurs larmes.

- Kurt, je ne sais combien de temps il m'est accordé de vivre, mais je profiterais de chaque instant pour être avec toi, et te rendre heureux. Je te promets, Kurt que j'assurerais ton avenir, j'en fais la promesse devant tout le monde ici présent. Quand je partirais rejoindre ta mère, je serais là-haut, à côté d'elle, près d'elle et on sera une force, pour toi, et tu vivras pour toi, pour nous. Je t'aime, Kuurrrt… Lui dit Blaine versant une simple larme.

- Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas… Blaine… Hurla en sanglot Kurt prit par les bras de Blaine.

La scène dura de longue, très longues minutes, avant que Kurt ne trouva son calme et puisse discuter plus sérieusement.

- Tu refuses de te battre, Blaine ? Demanda Santana.

- Je prendrais quelques chimiothérapie, j'en ai fais une aujourd'hui, mais c'est la seul. Je refuse de me battre alors que c'est maintenant un cancer généralisé, quand c'est un généralisé on aura beau te faire un traitement, rien ne changera tu sais. Je suis prêt, et je vais me battre le temps qu'il sera nécessaire pour Kurt notamment et après je partirais sereinement.

- Comment tu arrives à dire ça naturellement ? Trembla Kurt.

- Car, je suis juste conscient, et les deux années qui viennent de s'écoulé son juste magique, Kurt tu me rends heureux, et ça va continuer, on ne va pas laisser la maladie nous détruire maintenant, elle nous séparera tôt ou tard. Je peux mourir demain, dans six mois, un an, voir des années on ne sait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse de prendre de la chimiothérapie, subir le traitement pour rien. Je suis prêt à affronter la dernière ligne droite, et j'aurais besoin de toi, Kurt. Les amis, excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous nous laisser seul, on part dans la semaine pour Los Angeles je suis conscient mais, repasser plus tard s'il vous plait.

- Pas de problème, on comprend Blaine. A plus tard. S'exclama Santana partant avec le couple Finnchel et Brittany.

Un silence envahit le salon des Hummel, sa mère resta toujours de marbre, Burt, assis au côté de Blaine vit la mère du bouclé prendre place à ses côtés.

- Burt, je suis d'accord avec Blaine et je le soutiendrais, c'est son choix, pas le mien… C'es déchirant, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se batte pour gagné seulement quelques jours dans d'atroces souffrance.

- Comment vous pouvez faire, Marie pour supporter ça ? Demanda Kurt.

- Car elle et moi, nous y sommes préparé depuis le cancer du pancréas et voilà… On pleurera de temps à autres, ma mère continuera de pleurer quand je serais partis, mais on est prêt elle et moi, et on veut que toi aussi tu sois prêt. Lui dit Blaine fixant toujours ses yeux, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Kurt reprit son calme à nouveau en voyant le sourire agréable sur le visage du bouclé.

- Papa… Pa…

- Je suis là Kurt, je suis là. Lui dit Burt prenant son fils dans ses bras, versant lui-même une larme fixant Blaine acquiesçant de la tête.

De très longues minutes après, tous étaient remis entre autre de la nouvelle, parlant de l'avenir de Kurt à Los Angeles.

- Ouais donc je serais à côté du Paramount Studios et j'espère y décroché mon emploi en alternance du coup.

- Tu y arriveras, Kurt, puis bon moi j'essaierais de bosser pour le Mint au pire, comme ça je te filerais le numéro des plus grandes stars ! Plaisanta Blaine.

- Et surtout les places gratuites ! Rajouta Kurt.

- Surtout les places gratuites ouais.

Burt avait commandé des pizzas pour ce soir-là, il se doutait bien que les garçons dormiraient ensemble cette nuit, et que Marie voudrait surement rentrer, mais ils avaient encore une chambre de libre dans la maison, elle pourra ainsi s'y reposer paisiblement. Blaine partit chercher les pizzas et paya les ramenant sur la table basse du salon et partagea la sienne avec Kurt. Ils l'avaient enroulé en forme de sandwich, et les peuvent mangea l'extrémité, pour finir par se rejoindre en fin de course.

- Attention je me rapproche Sexy. Grogna Blaine dont la bouche était couverte de sauce tomate.

- Arrête tu vas trop vite je n'ai pas le temps de manger tu es ignoble ! Râla de joie Kurt

Les parents regardèrent les fils s'amusaient à un jeu totalement débile mais préféraient voir cette scène que la précédente.

- Ouhh… Tes lèvres sont à moi ! Riait le bouclé.

- Non, pas avec ta bouche dé… B… Bl….

- Oh Blaine vas-y doucement avec mon fils le pauvre ! Riait Burt suivit de Marie qui assista au baiser langoureux et bien long des deux garçons. Ce long et agréable baiser qui fit tant de bien à Kurt, posant sa douce main sur la joue de Blaine, très vite interrompu par leurs parents.

- Mhm, désolé… On va allez se couché, on en à besoin je crois… Marmonna Kurt.

- Allez, bonne nuit ! S'exclama Burt.

- Bonne nuit maman, Burt.

- Bonne nuit trésor.

Les garçons montèrent à l'étage, retirant leurs vêtements et se couchèrent dans la chambre de Kurt, remplis que quelques cartons pour Los Angeles. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, ne se quittant du regard, Blaine pouvait lire la tristesse dans celui de Kurt, posant ainsi une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa.

- Tu vas devoir t'y préparer et accepter la fatalité, je ne te demande pas de le faire dès demain, mais on va y travaillait toi et moi d'accord ? On va y arriver, tout les deux, ensemble, je partirais que lorsque tu seras prêt à me voir partir, d'accord ?

- Je ne serais jamais prêt… Souffla Kurt, triste.

- Si, car tu sais quel est la meilleure solution ?

- Non…

- Ne pas en parler, s'amuser comme jamais, continuer sa vie comme si rien n'était.

- C'est impossible Blaine…

- Je suis là et en pleine forme d'accord ? Vivons le présent, pas le futur.

- Tu veux vraiment, te laisser mourir ? Lui demanda Kurt les yeux larmoyant.

- Tu préfèrerais me voir branché a une machine, perfusé de partout, drogué sous pcp, morphique et tout autre produit, me voir toujours dormir, inconscient, ou tu préfèrerais que je vive au jour le jour, me battre sans acharnement médicale, et partir en toute dignité ?

- Je…

- C'est la réalité, Kurt c'est comme ça quand on est en phase finale. Soit on se prépare, tes proches aussi et tu pars dignement, serein, soit tu es paniqué et on te drogue car tu veux espérer alors qu'il n'y à rien à espérer. Je souffrirais, mais on n'en est pas à là.

- On peut arrêter d'en parler ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il l'embrassant. Allez vient-là, et dort.

- Je t'aime… B…b… Blaine…

- Je t'aime aussi, Sexy.

Kurt se sentit en sécurité dans les bras du bouclé et trouva rapidement le sommeil contrairement à Blaine qui se sentit un peu coupable de mettre Kurt dans cet état-là, mais il fut conscient que c'est une réaction logique et prévisible. Tout ce dont il se doit de faire et de le préparer à sa mort, l'aider à le rendre aussi serein que lui-même l'est. Rassurer, accompagné et rendre Kurt joyeux dans cette lourde épreuve, c'est son but, et il ne se laissera pas partir tant que tout cela ne sera pas accompli. Malgré la fatalité, Blaine a envie de se battre, et veut se battre pour vivre le plus longtemps possible, profitant de chaque instant encore possible. Alors qu'en bas la discussion continue de plus belle sur ce lourd sujet, Burt fut surpris par le timbre serein de la mère du bouclé.

- Tu sais, Burt c'est son choix ce n'est pas le mien, depuis le début je m'y attends, je ne dis pas que cela ne m'affecte pas, ne me démolit pas, je suis une mère, et mourir après son enfant c'est impardonnable… Bien sûr que je voudrais tout faire pour lui retirer ce fardeau mais c'est tout simplement impossible.

- Comment tu comptes faire alors ?

- Je vais avec eux à Los Angeles comme convenus, Blaine veux continuer à allez a l'université tant que cela lui sera possible, c'est un généralisé, pourquoi se morfondre maintenant, il peut vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, la vieille et tout, comme cette nuit il peut, ne pas se réveiller.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je devrais dire oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Blaine est pleinement conscient des mesures pouvant être prise pour le soigner, mais ça ne lui fera gagné que quelques jours, la tumeur est bien trop importante, aucune chimiothérapie, aucune opération ne fera quoi que ce soit. La chimio ne sera pas assez puissante et le fatigueras encore plus. Il m'a clairement dit que pour gagner des jours mais à souffrir le martyre, ce n'était pas la peine. Je partage son choix, et je m'en remets à Dieu. Si Blaine est confiant et n'a pas peur, alors je n'ai pas peur aussi, car il sera prêt au moment venu et je me dois de l'accompagner jusqu'à la dernière minute.

- Tu sais que c'est beau ce que tu dis… Lui dit Burt séchant une larme.

- Le temps du trajet, Blaine à réussit à me faire comprendre les priorités, et tant de choses… Je sais qu'il fera de même avec Kurt. J'en suis convaincu.

Burt regardait le visage de Mrs Anderson, si naturelle, si reposé, aucune émotion de tristesse ne s dessina sur son visage, il se sentit soulagé, pouvant lire dans son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle était vraiment prête à accompagner son fils jusqu'au dernier moment.

- Reste dormir dans la chambre d'amis, ça fera plaisir aux garçons.

- Merci… Pour tout.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi.

Partant se coucher après cette rude journée. Tous eurent du mal à s'endormir mais finalement, trouvèrent le sommeil paisiblement. L'amour qu'ils portent à l'égard de Blaine, c'est bien la seule chose qui doit être mise en avant, prouver l'attachement à l'égard de ce jeune homme affrontant maintenant la mort à chaque instant de sa vie. En tant qu'adultes, ils se doivent de l'accompagner de l'aider. Et œuvrons pour s'entraider tous ensemble une fois que ce sera fait.

Au lendemain après-midi, les Anderson étaient toujours là chez Kurt, aidant les garçons pour les cartons qu'ils emporteraient à Los Angeles, les descendants au salon.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'amener tout ça Kurt ?

- Bah attend ce sont mes objets de valeurs abuse pas non plus Blaine !

- Moi je n'amène que trois cartons…

- Ouais mais les instruments ? Piano, guitare…

- Ouais ok ça revient presque pareil que toi pour le coup tu as gagné ! Ria Blaine.

- C'est fou, dire que je vais quitter cette maison, ça me fait drôle…

- Je serais là, Kurt. Tu ne vas pas être tout seul d'accord ? Lui dit Blaine baisant ses mains tout souriantes.

- On ira à Ocean City hein ? Non car ok LA et le soleil, mais Ocean City c'est notre ville !

- On ira même y vivre après nos diplômes si tu veux, on y ouvrira un théâtre et on y formera des troupes qui feront le tour du pays, qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

- Ce n'est pas nous voir trop loin…. ?

- Kurt… Ne commence pas.

- Désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça va hein, je serais pareil à ta place. Mais non, on ne vise pas trop loin. Les ambitions sont excellentes.

- L'avion décolle quand déjà ? Demanda Kurt.

- Après-demain pour dix heures. C'est pour cela que Santana vont venir demain passé la journée avec nous.

- On va devoir inaugurer les pièces de l'appartement à Los Angeles…

- Oh, je vois que tu n'as pas perdue les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Lui dit Blaine l'embrassant furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Pendant le furtif baiser, Burt et Marie rentrèrent dans le salon.

- Oh, on vous dérange ?

- Non, maman, non. Répondit Blaine rompant le baiser.

- Papa, tous ses cartons pour Los Angeles, et ce qui est dans ma chambre, tu en fais ce que tu souhaite.

- Ok pas de problème.

Tout allait trop naturellement au goût de Blaine, bien trop d'indifférence qu'il ne put s'empêcher de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

- J'admire vos efforts, mais ne cachez pas non plus vos ressentis c'est encore plus frustrant. Si vous voulez étalez vos émotions ou questions faîtes-le tous maintenant qu'on en parle plus.

- Euh… Bon bah…

- Je t'écoute Burt, dit moi…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ? Tu es si…

- Jeune ? Ouais, bah si je n'ai pas peur figure toi c'est grâce à des gens comme toi, comme ma mère, comme mes amis et comme Kurt. On est tous des personnes forte ici, quand l'un va mal on est tous là pour recueillir un sourire. Je suis jeune, je n'ai fais aucune bêtises grave, j'ai juste connus le bonheur et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour être franc.

- C'est vraiment possible d'être si… Serein ? Demanda à nouveau Burt.

- Tant que je suis heureux, je ne pense pas au pire, mes bons moments sont magiques, je ne compte pas les mauvais moments que j'aurais, car j'en ai rien à foutre. Que mon temps soit court ou long, je ferais tout pour profiter et d'être joyeux au maximum, et je veux que vous le soyez tous ici. Tous, j'insiste sur le tous. Ne vous déchirez pas au moment venus, resté une famille, car nous sommes une famille et vous voir heureux me rend dix fois plus heureux croyez-moi.

- Blaine je…

- Toi en revanche Kurt ne dis pas un mot. Tu n'as pas parlé maintenant, nous on ne se quitte pas, on va vivre ensemble à LA, alors toutes tes questions tu pourras me les posés au fur et à mesure d'accord ?

- Mais tu as dis que…

- Sauf que tu toi tu n'es pas prêt encore.

- Blaine à raison, écoute-le fiston.

Kurt sourit en voyant le visage lumineux du bouclé. Non, il n'a pas digéré la nouvelle et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, mais le voir si confiant le rassura tout de même un peu, cela évite au moins des pleurs en continu et se morfondre dans le lit. Le soleil dominant Lima, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Lima Bean prendre un café en amoureux. Partant se tenant main dans la main. Quelques minutes plus tard à leur arriver au Lima Bean ils eurent le plaisir d'y trouver le glee Club au complet. Prenant alors leurs cafés et s'installèrent à leur table. Kurt était tout simplement ravis, tombé sur eux lui fera du bien, et fera également du bien à Blaine.

- Hey, ça va les gars ? Demanda Sam.

- Bien et toi ? Répondit Blaine.

- Bah ça va. Félicitation pour vos diplômes !

- Merci, on part après-midi d'ici pour vivre le rêve américain à Los Angeles ! Répondit Kurt tout content.

- Vient voir tata Santana toi ! S'écria Santana auprès de Blaine.

Blaine s'approcha d'elle la prenant dans ses bras la faisant tourner l'entendant rire.

- Ouais ok repose-moi maintenant !

- Ok ! Riait Blaine.

- Tout va mieux pour hier soir ?

- Comment ça il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Demanda Mercedes.

Blaine regardait Kurt qui se décomposa, prenant sa main et prirent place à la table a côté de Santana.

- Rien de bien intéressant, ne plombons pas l'ambiance hein. S'exclama Blaine.

- Blaine à un cancer généralisé et la chimiothérapie ne fera rien. S'exprima Santana.

- Quoi ? C'est des conneries rassure-moi, Blaine c'est une blague ? S'écria Mercedes, dépitée.

- Non, Santana ne dis pas de mensonge ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Ajouta simplement Blaine.

- Mais… Cela signifie que…

- Je vais mourir, oui. Quand, ça c'est le mystère le plus loin possible je l'espère mais bon, c'est un fait que voulez-vous. Ajouta à nouveau Blaine.

Blaine venait de plomber l'ambiance, c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien dire, seulement Santana n'avait pas vendu la mèche. Sirotant son café, qu'il posa pour reprendre la parole, ses yeux firent le tour de la table.

- Vous savez, je ne veux pas savoir et me demander quand ça se fera. Je suis jeune, j'ai une vie de fou que j'aime, je vie le parfait bonheur, tout n'est pas rose mais je vie une vie convenable qui me convient et me plait. J'ai un entourage que j'aime, qui m'aime, avec qui je passe de super moment et c'est là le principale. Avec Kurt on va à Los Angeles pour nos études et y percer. Et une fois qu'on aura suffisamment d'expérience on ouvrira un théâtre à Ocean City avec une troupe de théâtre qui jouera dans tout le pays.

- On a ce rêve et on le réalisa. Ajouta Kurt ce qui surpris Blaine mais aima sa détermination.

- Et on vous soutiendra tout le temps. S'exclama Santana.

- Je crois que je vais y allez, tu viens Sam… Marmonna Mercedes quittant le café.

- On lui parlera Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Rachel.

- Je vous fais confiance les amis ! En tout cas c'est cool que vous ne soyez pas dépité comme elle, ça me fait du bien de voir des visages heureux quoi ! Allez faut vivre merde.

- Tes paroles hier fut frappante, et forte en émotion, on est triste, pour ne pas dire dévasté mais c'est ton choix et on le comprend pleinement, on ferait tous ça je pense dans cette situation. On est ami, et tout ce qu'on à vécu à Ocean City nous lie tous entre nous, on est donc avec toi, même si c'est difficile à admettre, on y arrivera avec le temps, tu es encore là et pour le plus possible, à nous de rendre ce temps là agréable. Expliqua Santana.

Blaine adore Santana, elle comprend tellement bien son point de vue sur tant de choses, malgré son côté sadique et horrible, elle est d'une forte maturité et de très bons conseils. Il la regarda en glissant un agréable sourire et un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle venait tout simplement de dire ce qu'il y avait à y dire, et ils pouvaient enfin changer de sujet parlant de sujets bien plus intéressant et moins lourds d'émotions.

- Et vous sinon, vous partez où du coup ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je pars à New-York avec Finn à la NYADA. S'exclama Rachel.

- Moi, je ne sais pas encore donc je reste à Lima avec Brittany qui a encore un an ici et après je verrais. New-York ou Los Angeles… On verra ce que mon avenir me dira quoi faire.

- Tu sais Santana, repousser ton avenir ce n'est pas spécialement quelque chose qui sera bien à long terme. Ajouta Kurt.

- Je préfère agir ainsi, de toute façon je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux faire donc c'est très bien ainsi.

- Kurt n'a pas tords, même si ton cœur est à McKinley pour encore un an, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre un an, réfléchis-y Santana. Tu peux te trouver des études sympas, proche de Brittany, ou un emploi pour ne pas avoir rien. Mais ne reste pas sans rien c'est le conseille que je peux te donner. Lui dit Blaine finissant son café.

Les paroles des deux firent réfléchir Santana, la mettant dans un stade pensif que Blaine remarqua aussitôt, mais n'en dit rien. Il est vrai qu'elle doit penser à ses projets, et si elle reste sans rien à Lima, son temps sera perdu et lui fermera des portes.

- Tu pourras toujours venir avec nous à Los Angeles quand tu le souhaiteras Santana. Proposa Kurt.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah, nous voir, ou si tu veux t'y installer, pourquoi pas on sera ravie de t'accueillir, n'est-ce pas Blaine ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Accueillir Santana si elle vient à Los Angeles.

- Oh bah oui, je n'y vois rien contre personnellement

Rachel et Finn quittèrent le Lima Bean, un peu mis à l'écart et très occupé pour leurs cartons de New-York, ils partirent également après-demain à la même heure que les garçons.

- Bon allez à plus tard les amis, on se voit demain chez toi, Kurt ? Demanda Rachel

- Oui, chez moi c'est exacte.

- D'accord alors à demain, bonne journée tous !

- A plus !

Blaine commanda un autre café écoutant les discussions loufoques de Brittany et de Kurt, riant de plus belles. Lui, fixa toujours Santana, très pensive et visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, la scrutant encore et toujours. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, elle qui est si froide et sadique, envahit à l'instant même de pensées au point de ne plus remarquer qui que ce soit autour d'elle. Ce n'est pas la Santana de d'habitude et cela l'embêta vraiment.

- Santana ? Santana ! Haussa le ton Blaine voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

- Oh pardon, oui ?

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Rien ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte dehors tout les deux pour parler ? Je sens que ça ne va pas depuis tout à l'heure…

- Blaine, ça va. S'écria Santana, attirant le regard de Kurt et Brittany qui se posèrent sur eux.

- Santana… Soupira Blaine

- Laisse-moi tranquille bordel. Vient Brittany, on s'en va. S'empressa de dire Santana prenant leurs affaires et sortit du Lima Bean.

Kurt regarda Blaine qui avait la main ouverte, la regardant se rétracter et se fermer. Voyant que le bouclé aurait souhaité savoir ce qui avait mis Santana ainsi, mais n'osant aborder le sujet, il préféra retourner commander du café à emporter avec un muffin pour Blaine, revenant à la table pour repartir avec Blaine.

- Un café pour toi et un muffin avec framboise citron.

- Merci mais je n'en veux pas…

- Blaine, ça va ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix plus sombre.

- Putain mais lâchez-moi avec cette question.

- Ne t'énerves pas je voulais simplement savoir…

- Mais je vais bien bordel, ça, ça ne vois pas ? Je suis en forme, je commence à avoir mal de tête avec vos questions. S'énerva Blaine.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusqué ou quoi que ce soit… Lui dit Kurt posa sa main sur sa joue, très rapidement retirer par les pas du bouclé vers la sortie.

- Blaine ou tu vas ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Mais… Demain on est avec nos amis tu…

- Je ne serais pas là. Tu me verras à l'aéroport pour Los Angeles, je ne veux pas allez à ta stupide soirée de diplôme que tu organise car tu fais pourquoi ? Lui dit Blaine maintenant dehors à fixé méchamment Kurt. Parce que je n'en ai rien à foutre, ils font croire qu'ils sont impartiaux pour mon choix mais en faîte ils doivent tous chialé comme des merdes chez eux à l'instant ou je te parle. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'assister à une soirée ou les regards seront posés sans cesse sur moi, ou j'aurais droit à des centaines de fois, droit à la même question ? Non, je ne veux pas de ça.

Kurt regarda le regard du bouclé. Alors que cela devait être un moment de détente pour eux, tombé visiblement sur leurs amis n'a fait qu'empirer, voir-même provoquer l'embrouille actuelle. Tout va trop vite, bien trop vite.

- Ils ne vont pas te…

- Kurt, ils ont envie de réagir comme l'a fait Mercedes, mais pour éviter de me rendre dingue ils ne vont pas mon sens, mais finalement je sais que ce n'est pas leurs réels pensés, je le ressens et ça me fait mal…

- Tu préfèrerais qu'ils soient tristes ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est que…

- Tu es surpris qu'ils pensent dans le sens que tu veux c'est ça ?

Blaine mit du temps à comprendre, cessant ainsi son air méchant à l'égard de Kurt s'avançant vers lui.

- J'ai juste l'impression qu'il n'y à que toi qui va pas accepter…

- Eux, ce sont nos amis ils ne vivent pas avec toi, c'est dur pour eux mais, ils n'ont pas le choix que d'accepter ton choix, moi en revanche je ne suis pas un ami, je peux donc choisir d'accepter ou non ton choix, car je partage ta vie, comme tu partages la mienne.

- Mais je veux que tu l'accepte, Kurt. Sans ça je ne pourrais pas…

- N'en dis pas plus. Je ne te promets pas de le faire du jour au lendemain, mais tes paroles sont en moi, je fais tout pour qu'elles prennent le dessus sur ma peur. Laisse-moi du temps, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire… Marmonna Kurt les yeux larmoyant.

- On à tout notre temps, Sexy. Lui dit Blaine souriant ouvrant ses bras pour y laisser Kurt prendre son étreinte.

Après une accolade devant le café, ils repartirent en direction d'un magasin de partition y prenant quelques-unes. Blaine, prit un paquet de feuilles de partition vide, ce qui étonna Kurt mais n'en dit cependant pas un mot. Lorsqu'ils rentrent au domicile des Hummel, du moins bientôt du Hummel, Blaine s'installa au piano de salon jouant quelques airs méconnaissable, remplis d'erreurs et de belles mélodies à la fois. Kurt lui apportant un café avec un cookie qu'il posa sur le dessus du piano prenant place au côté du bouclé.

- Non, je t'interdis de lire la partition donc ne traîne pas ici. Ronchonna Blaine.

- Alors j'ai le droit d'entendre les notes mais pas ce que ça concerne, rien ?

- C'est exact, puisque là ce n'est qu'un brouillon que je fais.

- C'est pour ça donc toutes ses fiches…

- Bah oui tu crois vraiment que je vais travailler ton morceau devant toi ?

- Mon morceau ? S'étonna Kurt.

- C'est une chanson pour toi que je te jouerais à Los Angeles prochainement. Contenta de dire le bouclé.

- Oh d'accord, bon euh par contre… Tu es là demain hein ? Demanda Kurt quittant le piano.

- Bah oui Sexy c'est évident par contre ce soir non, je rentre vraiment chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, moi aussi j'ai des affaires à finalisé tu sais, même si tout est prêt depuis un long moment maintenant j'ai des vérifications à faire.

- Tu es ignoble… Râla Kurt.

- Quoi ? J'ai fais quoi encore… Râla à son tour Blaine.

- Bah tu me laisse comme ça… C'est cool…

- Oh ça y est tu vas être jaloux car je te laisse une nuit alors qu'après on va passer la totalité des nuits ensemble ?

- Bah oui.

- Ok toi tu vas me rendre dingue je te jure… Riait le bouclé.

Alors que Kurt surfait sur internet et que Blaine fit son brouillon de partition il reçut un message de sa mère qui arrivait en ville pour le récupérer et retourner ainsi, ensemble à Westerville. Il rangea ses brouillons.

- Tu vas déjà partir ?

- Ma mère arrive et elle ne descend pas, donc oui.

- Tu veux vraiment partir ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ça va me faire du bien de rentrer chez moi un peu.

- Comme tu le sens… Tu arrives à quelle heure demain ? Demanda Kurt enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du bouclé.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai les cartons à chargé dans le camion, mes instruments, faire l'état des lieux avec le notaire vue qu'après plus accès a la maison jusqu'à mes dix huit ans. Je ne peux pas te donner un horaire désolé Sexy.

La voiture arriva, klaxonnant pour signaler à Blaine de sortir. Blaine ouvrit la porte de la maison suivit de près par Kurt.

- Et un bisou non ?

- Approche alors. Lui dit simplement Blaine, très vite pris à partie par Kurt qui lui embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Le lâchant, le regardant partir.

- Alors c'était bien cette journée ? Demanda sa mère.

- Ouais ça va, demain tu penses me ramener ici à quelle heure ?

- On parle à peine que tu me demandes déjà de te ramener…

- C'est Kurt qui aimerait savoir par rapport à sa soirée d'adieu avec ses amis.

- Quand on pourra je ne peux pas dire mieux désolé…

- Je sais, en même temps je lui ai dis également ça parce que bon…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, ils prirent la peine de rassembler leurs effets personnels dans une pièce non loin du garage pour les charger dans le camion de location, Marie porta les cartons de vêtements, papiers, photos, bibelots de la chambre du jeune homme, quant à Blaine, il se chargea de ses instruments de musiques.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas d'aide pour le piano ?

- Prend les pieds et le tabouret le reste je gère maman… Lui dit Blaine assez mal à l'aise, le piano Yamaha pesa pas mal pour sa corpulence, malgré ses muscles, il fut bien heureux de le poser dans le camion.

La maison n'avait pas l'air d'être en train d'être vidé, tout appartenant à l'ancien couple Anderson, tout doit rester alors dans cet état en guise d'héritage accessible à la majorité du jeune. Seules les affaires privées du bouclé et de sa mère prirent place dans le camion. Blaine allant dans sa chambre, ne la reconnaissait plus. Aucun de ses effets personnels n'y trônait encore les lieux… Pas même son portrait en grand offert par Burt de lui et Kurt au lac de Westerville. Tout ce qui semblait être, personnelle n'en était plus. Ocean City, heureusement qu'il a au moins ce lieu à lui en état, meublé. Tout ce qui y est le lui appartient désormais, s'y rendant à l'été prochain avec Kurt.

- Au faite Blaine… Excuse-moi de te déranger mais tu peux me donner l'adresse exacte de votre appartement à Los Angeles s'il te plait ?

- 1831 The Carlyle. Pourquoi ?

- Bah pour qu'une fois arrivée sur le tarmac on puisse régler le GPS de la voiture.

- Quelle voiture ? On ne vient pas en taxi ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Et nos cartons ? Le camion qu'on charge lui va faire la route toute la journée hein… Et on nous le dépose à l'aéroport et après on se démmerder, faut le décharger chez nous et après ça, le ramener au concessionnaire de Los Angeles pour que eux, le renvoient…

- Ouais tout un système quoi. Coupa Blaine pour éviter d'épilogué.

- Oui voilà. Bon et sinon on mange à l'extérieur, j'ai la flemme de cuisiner…

- A force de fréquenter Burt tu oublie le langage soutenu. Ria le bouclé.

- Oh ça va hein. Bon on mange à l'extérieur ? Demanda à nouveau sa mère.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Les Anderson partirent se restaurer à l'extérieur allant chez Genarro pour la dernière fois prenant ainsi le plat spécial du chef. Pendant ce dîner il ne fut question que d'un sujet, les études de Blaine à Los Angeles et sa vie seule, avec Kurt.

- Mais du coup tu vas allez ou maman ?

- Dans la seule famille qu'on à là-bas, revenir à la source me fera du bien et puis je ne serais pas très loin de toi.

- Avec Kurt on y arrivera tu sais, puis on sera tellement occupé avec nos emplois et nos études, on ne sera pas vraiment chez nous je pense.

- Mais si, vos plannings seront léger, surtout le tiens, ils savent ton état de santé, et donc automatiquement celui de Kurt est adapté, j'en avais fais la demande avec Burt, et on espère que cela sera accepté.

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? S'étonna Blaine mangeant son plat.

- Oui bien sûr. Mais tu parles de vos emplois, tu as eu une réponse toi au moins ?

- Moi… Non, Kurt oui et c'est positif mais moi je n'ai encore rien eut.

À Lima, Santana était toujours aussi pensive qu'en début d'après-midi, les paroles des garçons lui trainèrent en tête. Si elle reste ici, elle est foutue, si elle part, ce sera Brittany qu'elle perdra. Mais si elle reste, elle n'aura que Brittany, les autres partent tous, ceux qui restent elle ne peut vraiment pas les voir. L'envie de prendre son téléphone et contacter Kurt où Blaine fut bien trop fort. Elle se rua sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine. Lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer au restaurant, il le sortit discrètement de sa poche et vit le nom de Santana s'affichait, regardant sa mère.

- Désolé je dois répondre.

- Je euh…

- Allo ?

- Blaine je te dérange ?

- Non, bien sûr que non qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de resté à Lima… Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter Brittany, mais toi et moi on sait que l'amour à distance ne tient pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire je n'arrive pas à me calmer depuis tout à l'heure, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal de tête…

Blaine fit signe à sa mère qu'il alla se mettre dehors.

- Tu veux passer chez moi pour en discuter ?

- Non, je suis chez elle, je profite qu'elle se douche pour te téléphoner…

- Tu te dois de lui en parler, le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais après il faut savoir ou tu veux allez aussi… Tu as une idée ?

- Los Angeles, non merci c'est bien trop loin… New-York tout y est chère… Rachel et Finn vont vouloir leur intimité…

- Ocean City ? Proposa Blaine.

- Mais il n'y à rien là-bas…

- Tu n'es pas loin de Philadelphie, et à deux heures de New-York, et en avion tu es également à deux heures de Lima. Tu peux toujours tenter les universités de Philadelphie si toute fois elles ont encore de la place. Et si, il n'y a pas de place tu restes à Lima écoute.

- Tu crois ?

- Bah en même temps je ne vois pas vraiment d'autres choix, à Ocean tu as la maison qui est à ta famille, et te lancer dans une ville sans argent c'est un peu trop risqué surtout à ton âge. Parle-lui-en.

Sa mère sortit du restaurant, venant de payé malgré que Blaine n'avait pas finit et monta dans la voiture suivit par Blaine.

- Je suis désolé par contre mais là je vais devoir te laisser.

- Merci beaucoup Blaine… A demain.

- A demain Santana, bonne soirée à toi, et, ne te presse pas.

La voiture repartit en direction du manoir dans un calme paisible et pas refusable. Une fois dans sa chambre, Blaine envoya quelques messages à Kurt avant de s'endormir.

**A Kurt :**

_J'ai hâte de te voir demain, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Sexy et… à demain. Je t'aime._

**De Kurt :**

_J'attendais justement ton message pour m'endormir, bonne nuit Blaine je t'aime._

Blaine posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'enroula dans ses draps, pressant l'oreiller contre son corps en pensant fortement à Kurt. Kurt lui, fit de même de son côté. Santana n'arrivait toujours pas à parler à Brittany, les heures défilèrent, la nuit était maintenant là, et toujours aucun mot n'arrivait à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait le lui dire.

- Santana ça ne va pas ?

- Brittany… Si…

- Non, tu mens, je le sens car quand tu es triste tu croises tes doigts et tu as une tête de quelqu'un qui est constipé… Tu as mal au cœur ?

Santana ne pouvait pas la regarder en face alors, elle se mit à bouger ses lèvres et lui dit ce qu'elle ressent en chanson. La meilleure façon qui soit pour s'exprimer dans ce genre de situation. Elle prit la main de Brittany, ne la quittant pas des yeux et commença.

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**

**I say "Can you believe it ?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it.  
****Yes, yes, I can see it now. **

Les yeux larmoyant de Santana se dessina, alors que les yeux de Brittany affichait des larmes, sans encore coulé sur ses adorables joues.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water ?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine. **

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes. **

**But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. **

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water ?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**.

Les premières larmes de Brittany se mirent à coulé, continuant toute fois à fixé la latina.

**And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

Santana, se mit à trembler et elle aussi pleurer toujours en regardant Brittany.

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine." **

**Hold on, make it last.  
Hold on, never turn back. **

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
Do you believe it ?  
Gonna make it now.  
I can see it,  
I can see it now.**

Brittany sécha ses larmes tout comme Santana le fit. Elles se regardèrent, et Brittany comprit malgré sa faible intelligence, elle n'est pas une fille dupe.

- Tu veux partir c'est ça ?

- Brittany… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ma vie, et de nous, mais pour le moment je suis là… J'envisage de quitter Lima courant ton année ici, je ne suis pas sure de partir mais j'y songe.

- Et donc, quand ça arrivera tu mettras fin à notre relation ?

- L'amour à distance ne fonctionne jamais bien longtemps, Brittany. Ce jour-là, on ne fera pas de rupture car on sait qu'on est liée toute les deux, mais on devra apprendre à ne plus se parler autant à ne plus rien faire.

- Donc, rompre… Soupira Brittany.

Elle ne sut quoi y répondre, puisque c'est la stricte vérité. Demain matin elle enverra ses candidatures aux universités de New-York et de Philadelphie. Brittany s'allongea au côté de Santana et s'endormit contre sa poitrine sous les yeux souriant et larmoyant de la latina qui trouva difficilement le sommeil chez sa petite-amie.

* * *

Chanson dans l'autre de parution:

Taylor Swift - Mine

Vous connaissez donc maintenant ce qu'il en est. Les chapitres prochains seront très dures et très fort en émotion, je suis vraiment navré si cette nouvelle pour Blaine vous surprend, vous attriste, vous choque, vous énerve mais il en est ainsi. Les chapitres suivant seront très explicite et vraiment poignant, touchant. Je m'exprimerais plus à ce sujet lors de vos messages, la suite est évidente mais j'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez la force et le combat de découvrir la suite et ce que je vous réserves, continuons ensemble, cette aventure face à ce tragique et irréversible évènement...


	24. Chapter 24

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, mais avant je crois que beaucoup de chose doivent vous êtes expliquer, car c'est le chapitre qui à le plus fait parler et franchement, je m'en doutais complètement. Je crois que, cette situation là était vraiment, à prévoir des signes donnait l'idée d'une rechute, et j'avais annoncé une trentaine de chapitre, le vingt-troisième était le chapitre annonçant simplement la déchéance.

Vos messages m'ont touché, vraiment. J'ai lu votre inquiétude et je sais très bien que certains ont souhaiter arrêter la lecture, c'est dommage. Car je crois qu'il est important dans notre monde actuelle de changer un peu notre opinion sur le cancer et, je montre avec A World To Believe, quelque chose de réaliste, très réaliste dirais-je même, et nous assistons à un Blaine toujours Bon Vivant, serein, drôle, parfois triste et démotivé, craintif mais vraiment si l'ont en regarde la totalité des chapitres jusque là, nous retenons qu'une chose; - l'amour de Blaine envers Kurt et sa foi, sa joie de vivre énorme malgré la maladie.

Mon but n'est pas de donner un choque aux gens où bien de perturber et martyrisé Blaine, loin de là. Je veux juste montrer que malgré la mort, il est possible de rester Bon Vivant et joviale, est-ce vraiment possible? Oui, clairement.  
Blaine à toujours été le premier à positivé sur sa maladie quoi qu'il en soit, et il le restera jusqu'à la fin de A World To Believe, je ne changerais pas son caractère, et c'est cela qui fait que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas triste ni horrible à lire, juste, ils seront magnifique et montreront un amour et un combat pour la paix des plus respectueux et remarquable.

**Celmat : **_Tu as complètement raison, la mort par la maladie est un sujet tabou en France et... Je crois que ce que je dis plus haut rejoins clairement ton avis, elle change de toutes les autres qui au final finissent par se ressembler, c'est aussi mon but. Pour tout te dire j'ai dix-huit ans, je sais j'en fais plus on me dit tous ça! Je cite ta phrase que je trouves merveilleuse : Tu parles de la mort de façon très subtile malgré que cela reste encore un sujet fort tabou dans notre société. Le droit de mourir dans la dignité , le droit d'écrire sa propre destinée même si cela peinera forcement sa famille et ses amis, merci de ta fidélité, cela me va droit au coeur. _

**LucilleHummel :** _Blaine partira en effet, mais dans une situation respectueuse et digne de sa vie, une manière qui je l'espère te touchera par sa beauté et non par sa tristesse. Merci de me suivre, ça me touche ! _**  
**

**Kurtnie :** _Je te cite pour répondre : Je dois dire que j'aime cette histoire, mais quelle est aussi triste, mais justement c'est ce qui la rend belle.  
Merci d'être tombée addict de A World To Believe, et je suis content que tu es aimée ma reprise du début de AWTB que j'ai pris dans Glee, merci beaucoup. Comme je t'ai cité c'est vrai que bon... Voilà je fais mourir le personnage principale mais c'est justement cela qui l'a rend unique et belle en son genre, ta review est vraiment en adéquation avec mes propos tenus ci-dessus, merci encore pour suivre AWTB c'est très touchant. _**  
**

**kalia :** _Je comprends que tu préfère croire à la guérison, et ainsi donc ton choix d'arrêter AWTB maintenant. Je conçois mais je regrette sincèrement que tu n'es pas décidé de briser cette carapace, le sujet est tabou et douloureux dans notre pays comme l'a dit Celmat en review, j'espère que si tu lis ce passage, mes mots ci-dessus t'aurons fais changer d'avis._

**nytiss973 :** _Je m'excuse pour ce petit conflit que tu as eu avec une de mes fidèles lectrices, l'erreur est humaine dirais-je. Tu as exprimés tes opinions en privée et également en message privée et comme je le dis à tous ceux qui souhaite arrêter lecture, j'espère que mon message plus haut vous fera vraiment changer d'avis car je n'ai pas l'intention de montrer un Blaine légume, un Blaine drogué à la morphine et qui va souffrir comme un martyre, non. La joie de vivre et sa sérénité avant tout, même si nous n'échapperons sans doute pas à des moments "bad" mais ils doivent bien avoir lieu et sont le plus court possible. Quant à la catégorie dans laquelle je classe A World To Believe et bien, si autoriserais plus de catégorie je la classerais dans "romance; humour; drama; angst" car elle rassemble ce qui fait une vie, de l'amour, des sentiments, de l'humour, des faits dramatiques et guère peu joyeux, et de la souffrance. En aucun cas une tragédie en fin de compte, puisque mes mots et le caractère de Blaine qui est le personnage principale est tout sauf d'une tragédie bien au contraire. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons en sélectionner que deux catégorie aujourd'hui alors c'est définitivement Romance et Angst, car la maladie reste une souffrance, un décès reste une souffrance, et les circonstances de certains décès ne sont pas une tragédie, si cette mort est accepté et prise dans un côté "positif". _**  
**

**YorLucille21 :** _Tu en sais plus que les autres, tu te doutais depuis le début de la condamnation de Blaine dans la maladie. Je te cite : L'optisme, la "joie" de Blaine est surprenante, ces paroles sont sublimes. - Tu as pleinement raison, malgré l'annonce et cette nouvelle tout simplement horrible, lui reste optimiste et joviale, c'est remarquable, et cela revient à l'intégralité de mes propos employés précédemment. Ce n'est pas tragique dans le fond, grâce aux mots qu'octroie Blaine et par son caractère. _**  
**

**Charming29 :** _Nous en avons longuement discuter et oui, c'est ainsi que nous devrions tous réagir à ce type de nouvelle, comme Blaine. Là est la clé du bonheur à jamais, là est le maître mot de tout idéologie, là est la clé de tout. On n'oublie pas la maladie, on fait avec, on la vie mais on engage une vie normale en effet. "Le personnage de Blaine qu'on pourrait prendre pour quelqu'un d'insouciant, est finalement beaucoup plus mature, plus réfléchi et plus censer que la plus part des personnes. Justement sa réaction à l'annonce de son cancer, celui de ce chapitre, prouve bien qu'il a pleinement conscience de la situation. Et je pense que c'est la meilleure réaction à avoir." Exactement ce passage de ta review démontre comme toutes les reviews précédente le caractère de Blaine et sa "positive-attitude" L'acceptation de cette nouvelle est, le meilleur cadeau et le meilleur remède pour Blaine, complètement._**  
**

Après ce review-réponse et quelques explications qui je l'espère auront remis les choses en places et auront remotiver ceux qui ne l'était plus, je vous soumets ce vingt quatrième chapitre à votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas; Blaine n'est pas mort, il reste encore un petit nombre de chapitres, et le caractère de Blaine en dit long sur la façon que se passera les derniers chapitres, c'est-à-dire, dans une ambiance pesante mais sereine. Laissez-vous du temps pour réalisez, je sais que ce n'est pas simple à lire, mais vous verrez bien que grâce à mes mots et en respectant le caractère de Blaine, la suite n'en sera que merveilleusement belle et idéale, pour Blaine.

* * *

Au lendemain après-midi en fin de journée, les Anderson venaient de terminait le chargement du camion qui partit en direction de Los Angeles après le contrôle de la cargaison par le notaire de famille.

- Bien donc je vous rappelle monsieur Anderson, que ce bien immobilier vous sera accessible lors de votre majorité avec l'intégralité du mobilier à l'intérieur. Pour les comptes bancaires il en va de même sauf le vôtre qui n'est pas bloqué. La propriété d'Ocean City et son mobilier vous est accessible à n'importe quel moment et porte dorénavant votre nom en temps que propriétaire. Plus qu'à signé vous, Madame ici et vous, Monsieur ici je vous prie.

Blaine prit le stylo mais avant regarda le papier et après quelques minutes à le scruter et contrôler qu'il est bien en règle il signa ce document suivit par sa mère. Blaine hésita beaucoup à aborder le notaire de famille et puis, il se lança.

- Excusez-moi…

- Oui ?

- Voilà, j'aimerais effectuer un testament d'héritage.

- Vous êtes pourtant jeune. S'étonna le notaire.

- J'ai un cancer généralisé et je tiens à vous faire part de mes souhaits.

- Je, bon et bien… Il me faut votre testament écrit sans quoi…

- Très bien, laisser moi quelques minutes et je vous le fais.

- Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu fais… Râla sa mère.

- Je prépare c'est tout.

Blaine prit une feuille et se mit à écrire son testament de biens. Après de très longues minutes à l'écrire il le donna signer au notaire.

- Merci, donc évidemment lorsqu'il vous arrivera malheur, le délai pour la maison sera automatiquement annulé comme vous pouvez l'imaginez.

- Vous léguez votre maison d'Ocean City à votre petit-ami, et vos biens à cette même personne ? S'étonna le notaire.

- Oui. Ma mère reprendra cette maison et la somme de son compte en compte ceci sera suffisant, le reste sera à Kurt, mon petit ami.

- Vous en êtes bien certain ? Vous pourrez effectuer des modifications à tout moment cela dit. Ajouta le notaire.

- Aucune modification ne sera effectuée. Insista le bouclé.

- Très bien, je crois que je peux donc partir, après vous bien évidemment, puisque dès ma visite cette maison ne vous appartient plus.

Les Anderson qui n'avaient maintenant plus une photo, ou quoi que ce soit d'intime et de nécessaire à leurs besoins dans cette maison quittèrent avec le notaire ce lieu chargé de souvenir. Blaine monta dans sa voiture, suivi par celle de sa mère et quitte définitivement Westerville, en direction de Lima. Blaine se rendit au garage de Burt pour y loger sa voiture comme ce qui fut convenu. Repartant aussitôt avec sa mère en direction de la maison des Hummel. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Blaine descendit aussitôt laissant à peine le temps à sa mère de couper le moteur pour rejoindre tout le monde qui était là. Mercedes, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Burt et Kurt. Ses amis sont là, et n'attendaient plus que lui. Blaine dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de se ruer sur les lèvres de Kurt qu'il dévora avec impatience.

- Pin-Up ! Riait Rachel voyant la jambe de Kurt se levé.

- Bonjour toi ! Lui dit Kurt rompant le baiser.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, ton camion de transport est arrivé tout à l'heure, on a tous donc chargé mes cartons avec les tiens et le camion est donc en route pour notre appartement.

- Ok c'est cool. Il y à quoi a boire ici ? Demanda Blaine se tournant vers ses amis.

- Vodka, Smirnoff, Whisky, Coca, Champagne et vin ! Lui dit Mercedes.

- Sam ton mec n'est pas là ? Demanda Blaine.

- Non, il est chez sa famille.

- Je vais prendre du vin s'il te plait Santana.

- Ok je te sers ça bébé !

Kurt avait pris un whisky coca, Rachel du champagne avec Finn, Mercedes avait attaqué avec la vodka, Brittany elle aussi avait pris du vin, tout comme Santana. Alors que Burt et Marie partirent, laissant la maison pour la soirée aux jeunes. Ils entamèrent un mini-jeu. Le je n'ai jamais de la dernière fois. Ils se mirent tous en cercle devant les canapés et commencèrent le jeu.

- Je n'ai jamais été au BreatStiX pour draguer. S'exclama Mercedes.

- Et merde ! Râla Blaine.

- Tu as déjà dragué ?

- Bah ouais quand j'étais jeune et que j'y mangeais avec mes parents mais bon…

- Tu es le seul je crois… Murmura Kurt.

- Bon et bien, je n'ai jamais eu de regrets dans ma vie. S'exclama Blaine.

Santana, Kurt, Mercedes vidèrent leurs verres.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu frappé Kurt. S'exclama Santana.

- Rachel ! S'écria Kurt.

- Bah quoi… Il est sexy, si je n'aurais pas eu Finn et qu'il n'aurait pas été gay… Je suis jalouse de toi.

- Bon bah… Je n'ai jamais testé par derrière. Dit-elle lançant un regard à Kurt.

- Salope ! S'écria Blaine.

- Oh ! Oh ! Dossier dossier ! Riait Santana.

- Oh trash ! S'exclama Finn.

- Bois bois bois ! Hurla Rachel observant Blaine et Kurt vider leurs verres.

- Je n'ai jamais… Ouh putain pourquoi on fait ça avec de la vodka… Ouh euh… je n'ai jamais… eut droit a un Lima Height Adjacent.

Rachel, Mercedes, Finn vidèrent alors leurs verres à cet instant et Brittany qui elle n'avait guère bu prie la parole de manière intelligente.

- On va arrêter ce jeu vous êtes bien trop alcoolisé et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir dans un coma. On range l'alcool fort.

- Mais Brittany… ! Râla Santana.

Brittany ne laissa plus que le champagne, le vin et le whisky coca sur la table. Mais lorsqu'elle revient dans la cuisine elle découvrit une scène assez inimaginable.

- Bois Bois Bois Bois Bois ! Allez !

- Youhouuuuuuu ! Vas-y Blaine !

Ce n'était que les crient de ses amis regardant Blaine vider la bouteille de Whisky pure cul sec, le bouclé ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tous fut euphorique, lui légèrement malade qu'il en vomit par la fenêtre, avant de revenir totalement hilare auprès de ses amis. Ils vidèrent les bouteilles une à une, se laissant ravager par l'alcoolémie. Brittany elle, les regardait faire, se sentant horriblement seul à l'idée de les voir se défoncer sur des musiques électroniques rythmiques les faisant danser tous près l'un de l'autre.

- Une chanson ? Demanda Rachel.

- Je sais laquelle, elle est parfaite pour moi bande de… Oulaaa Retient moi Sexy sinon je tombe ! Riait Blaine qui s'approcha de l'ordinateur tapant difficilement mais trouva l'instrumentale.

- Oh non ! Moi aussi j'en suis une ! Râla Santana.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Mercedes.

- Et moi non… Soupira Rachel.

Les quatre fut maintenant debout se tenant au canapé et dandinant leurs corps comme de véritables divas féminine. Blaine lui avait se côté masculin très chic. La chanson put enfin commencer.

La chanson commença par Rachel.

**I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, Yeah  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, Yeah  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a diva  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustler **

Suivit de près par Blaine.

**Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back**

Santana le poussa et prit place devant les amis.

**Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it  
I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend**

Mercedes marchant guère droit écarta ses bras et prit la relève.

**How you gone be talkin'  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute**

Blaine poussa Mercedes fronçant ses sourcils.

**I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be**

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils attaquèrent le refrain, du moins, Blaine dans ses vêtements moulant fit de drôles de mouvements aguicheurs et très sexys. Faisant mordre les lèvres de Kurt.

**I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustla Of a hustla **

**When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money  
Divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money  
Then you ain't got nothing for me **

Santana, prit la suite.

**Tell me somethin'  
Where your boss at ?  
Where my ladies up in there  
That like to talk back  
I wanna see ya,  
I'd like to meet cha  
What you said ? ****She ain't no diva ?**

Santana et Rachel chantèrent toute les deux.

**Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler, of a (Yeah), of a hustler  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler of a, of a hustler **

Blaine prit la suite tout seul regardant Kurt.

**Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game  
What's your age ? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made**

Les filles ensemble sous les mouvements de corps très sexy du bouclé.  
**  
****This is a stick up, stick up'  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
A stick up, stick up **

Rachel, seule.

**You see them ask where that money  
Stick up, stick up **

Mercedes, seule.

**You see them ask where that money  
All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane **

Blaine et Rachel s'échangèrent un regard et enchaînèrent cette partie.

**I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva **

Santana prit la relève derrière le duo.  
**  
****This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money **

Mercedes et Blaine chantèrent en duo.

**Diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler **

Le final s'interpreta par Rachel et Santana.

**I'm a, a diva, I'm a,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva,  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva **

Alors qu'ils furent maintenant bien alcoolisés et fatigue de leurs performances de la soirée, Brittany constata que l'intégralité des bouteilles fut vide quelque peu de temps après ça. L'heure tournante et Burt ne devraient plus tard.

- Kurt ! Kurt !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai ma tête, elle va exploser ! Bouuuum ! Lui dit Blaine hurlant dans son oreille.

- Tu as trop bu !

- Dit Santana tu as fais de la chirurgie pour ton nez non ? Demanda Rachel.

- Pardon ?

- On dirait que t'es plus affiné au niveau du nez.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Hurla Santana calmant tout le monde, réveillant même Mercedes et Finn.

- Ouuh… Ça put le Lima Height Adjacent ça… Riait de plus belle Blaine qui se pressait contre Kurt bien moins ivre que lui.

Brittany téléphona en cachette au père de Burt lui annonçant que la fête partit en vrille et que son retour serait plus que judicieux.

- TU ERES LOCA! SOY DE LIMA HEIGHT ADJACENT! Hurla Santana se ruant sur Rachel qui hurla de plus belle.

- Santana, laisse-là et je t'embrasse! Lui dit Blaine.

- Ok, vas-y galoche moi mon amour! Lui dit Santana se ruant sur lui.

Sous les yeux de Kurt et de Brittany les deux amis s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Kurt rompt ce baiser regardant méchamment le bouclé et Santana.

- Sexy aussi y veut des bisous ! S'exclama Blaine avant de couvrir de baisers le visage de Kurt.

Burt arriva quelque peu après ces coups de folies et quand il vit l'état des amis de son fils il ne peut que hurler.

- La fête est terminée. Je vous ramène tous chez vous !

- Mais papa… Marmonna Kurt.

- Je vous laisse ma baraque et je vous retrouve totalement ivre à ne plus en tenir debout ? Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Santana et je vous ramène tout de suite, Mercedes tu monte avec Marie qui va te reconduire à chez toi.

Alors qu'ils partirent tous, Kurt et Blaine rangèrent le bazar, surtout Kurt, puisque Blaine n'arrivait guère à tenir longtemps debout. Ils savaient qu'ils se feront engueuler, mais c'est leur dernière soirée et elle fut hilarante. C'est tout ce qui compte pour eux. Partant se coucher, Kurt fit passer Blaine en premier dans les escaliers pour éviter de le voir partir en arrière, une fois dans la chambre Kurt l'aida à se mettre en sous-vêtement et l'aida à se coucher. Une fois lui-même en pyjama il le rejoignit dans le lit lui souhaitant simplement bonne nuit, mais une bonne nuit sans réponse. L'alcoolémie du bouclé l'avait totalement endormi dès son contact avec le matelas.  
La nuit ne fut guère mouvementé, bercer par les joies de l'alcool, ce n'est que le lendemain au réveil qu'ils furent pris d'assaut. Ce lourd mal de tête, la lueur du soleil et le bruit de leurs parents en bas. Kurt se leva filant prendre une douche et regagner la pièce de séjour. Blaine s'était réveillé et partit sous la douche peu après la descente de Kurt.

- Bonjour papa…

- Salut fiston.

- Je sais que tu veux m'en veux pour hier soir…

- Tu t'es amusé, sur le coup oui j'étais énervé mais bon c'était ta dernière soirée avec eux.

L'ambiance fut froide et très inconfortable pour les deux hommes. La tension du départ se lisait dans le regard de son père. Pendant que Kurt fit couler le café dans sa tasse, Burt fit les cents pas dans le salon. Lorsque Kurt revint avec deux cafés et prit place sur le canapé ils reprirent une discussion normale.

- Pas trop anxieux pour là-bas ?

- Bah écoute on a quelques temps pour s'installer convenablement et après on commencera notre cursus, j'ai juste hâte.

- Même si tu seras loin d'ici ?

- Papa… Tu me manqueras si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais je reviendrais pour les vacances. Je n'y vais pas seul, tu le sais bien.

- Bonjour vous deux… Marmonna Blaine torse-nu, vêtu d'un pantalon, passant ses mains dans sa tignasse.

- Salut Blaine.

- Hey ! Bien dormit ? Demanda Kurt.

- Comme une masse et toi Sexy ? Lui demanda Blaine glissant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Oui, oui.

- Vous savez ou est ma mère ?

- Partie régler quelques formalités en mairie à Westerville et après elle revient et on part à l'aéroport aussitôt.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son café qu'il fit chauffer dans le micro-onde et revient dans le salon prendre place au côté de Kurt. Burt fixa le bouclé.

- Blaine tu peux nous laisser lui et moi, seul un peu ?

- Ouais je vais allez boire mon café sur le perron à l'air frais.

Alors que le bouclé partit boire son café dehors, Burt reprit ce dont il voulait dire à Kurt une fois le bruit de la porte s'entendre.

- Vivre tout seul vous connaissez vous l'avez fait cet été, seulement là tu vas vivre avec lui, mais tu risques de le voir dépérir sous tes yeux de jours en jours tu le sais ?

- … Je sais… Soupira Kurt.

- Je ne te dis pas que c'est mal d'être avec lui, seulement, si ça arrive alors que vous êtes là-bas, je veux que tu m'appelle et je viendrais d'accord ?

- Papa, je sais tout ça…

- Kurt, tu es encore jeune, très jeune même, tu vas t'en aller, ne jamais revenir ici, nos rapports changeront. A la minute ou tu franchiras cette porte, plus rien ne sera comme avant, et c'est irréversible.

- Mais je grandis papa…

- Oui, mais tu vas vivre dans les mois ou années à venir la mort progressive et douloureuse de la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux, et vivre ça, à ton âge, c'est bien trop jeune. C'est pour ça qu'à la minute même ou tu me téléphoneras, je prendrais la route et je viendrais te soutenir.

- Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus papa…

- Je t'aime Kurt d'accord ? Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

- Je t'aime aussi papa… Soupira Kurt enlaçant son père avec une lourde émotion.

Ils restèrent là ainsi, de longues minutes à se pressé l'un contre l'autre. Blaine était de nouveau dans la maison, rentrée discrètement pour aller remettre son tee shirt à l'étage jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui se passait au salon. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, les deux hommes ne se serrèrent plus et rirent ensemble devant un album de famille.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ?

- Oh un vieil album de moi quand j'étais gamin. Répondit Burt.

- Il ne faut pas le prendre mal, mais Kurt tu ne ressemble pas à ton père…

- C'est un fait, il à tout prix de sa mère. Confirma Burt.

- Je crois que la voiture arrive… Soupira Kurt en entendant un bruit de moteur.

Un bruit de portière, un seul, des pas sur le béton du perron et le frappement à la porte. C'était bien Mrs Anderson qui venaient les chercher pour le dernier voyage. Kurt regarda une dernière fois ce salon, pinçant ses lèvres lâchant un souffle pesant de ses narines. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle du bouclé.

- Allez, viens tu y reviendras dans cette maison va !

- Tu as raison… Marmonna Kurt suivant Blaine jusqu'à la voiture.

Burt monta à l'avant, à côté de Marie, et les garçons a l'arrière. Aucun bagage n'était avec eux, tout fut mis dans le camion hier qui est depuis arrivée à Los Angeles et à tout déchargé dans l'appartement. Ce lourd silence durant tout le trajet, qui fut rapidement stoppé par l'arrêt du moteur, enfin arrivé sur le parking de l'aéroport. Ils marchèrent maintenant tous vers le couloir adéquat. Ce n'était pas un vol privé, mais un vol public qu'ils prirent. Lorsque la voix annonçant le décollage d'ici peu de leur avion, Burt fut envahi d'émotion qu'il retient.

- Je t'aime papa…

- Moi aussi, Kurt… Moi aussi, allez-file tu vas rater ton vol, file ! Lui dit Burt regardant son fils se détacher de lui, rejoignant Blaine qui l'attendit à l'entrée du couloir.

Un dernier signe de la main auquel il répondit, et fondit en larmes lorsque Kurt disparût. Les garçons prirent place dans l'avion auprès de la mère du bouclé, attendant le décollage. Le visage de Kurt se meurtrit, il n'allait pas au mieux de sa forme à cet instant et Blaine le vit aussitôt.

- Kurt, regarde-moi.

- Non je ne peux pas… Lui répondit Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

- Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, Kurt, serre mes mains et regarde moi, tourne ta tête.

- Il me manque déjà… Dit-il fondant en larme.

- C'est comme si nous allions à Ocean City, d'accord ?

- Ce ne sera pas pareil…

- Si, Kurt. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car on retournera à Lima prochainement. Comme quand nous étions partis à Ocean City, on à du revenir après, et bien là c'est pareil. Los Angeles ! C'est encore mieux qu'Ocean dit toi cela, Kurt !

- Notre premier appartement, et notre indépendance totale.

- Oui, exacte tu vois quand tu veux !

L'avion s'engagea sur la piste et décolle enfin en direction du Los Angeles Airport. Kurt avait trouvé sommeil durant le vol, pendant que Blaine et sa mère enchaînèrent le visionnage de la télévision. Le vol, ne durant que quelques heures, il réveilla Kurt quelques minutes avant le décollage afin de le préparer à l'atterrissage et à la sortie de l'appareil. Descendant de l'avion et regagnant ainsi un taxi, puisque finalement sa mère s'était arrangé pour que l'entreprise transporte le tout à l'appartement et rentre de leurs propres moyens, surement par le biais d'une plus forte somme d'argent. Le taxi les conduisit à la résidence Carlyle là où se trouva leur appartement. C'est au bout de trente minutes de trajet qu'ils furent enfin devant.

- Wow, tu as vus cette villa avec la fontaine en face ? S'exclama Kurt

- On est vers le coin riche aussi…

- Tu paye chère en loyer pour qu'on loge si proche de tout, et dans des quartiers chic ?

- Oui mais on s'en moque, allez vient on rentre.

Les garçons montèrent au dernier étage où se trouvait l'appartement, quand ils entrèrent, les cartons reposaient dans le séjour. Tout était en tas et ils se mirent à ranger aussitôt. Kurt se chargea de mettre les cartons dans les pièces adéquates, la mère de Blaine elle, rangea et Blaine lui, s'occupa de monter la literie. Au bout de trente minutes, le lit de Kurt fut monté, et il s'attaqua à visser les pieds sur la petite table à manger, y mettant les chaises dessous. Retournant dans la chambre montée la commode. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, au début de la soirée que l'appartement fut enfin prêt. Il me manquait qu'un bureau et un meuble de télévision qu'ils partirent chercher au Ikea non loin de là. Sa mère était restée à l'appartement pour finaliser la totalité des rangements.

- Et voilà ! On est enfin ok, tout est fait, les instruments, les meubles, les rangements.

- Bah on à fait vite, grâce à toi Maman, merci.

- De rien trésor, il ne vous manque qu'un canapé finalement.

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Bon allez je file moi. Je suis à quelques pas d'ici, Los Feliz on est en plein dedans, si vous avez le moindre problème vous me téléphonez et j'arrive d'accord ?

- Merci beaucoup maman, merci.

- Bonne soirée à vous deux.

- Bonne soirée Marie ! S'exclama Kurt.

Ils se posèrent sur les chaises de leur salon, se regardant, totalement épuisé de cette longue journée. Kurt prit un moment pour téléphoner à son père qu'il n'avait pas joint depuis son arrivée à l'aéroport.

- Papa ?

- Kurt ?

- C'était pour te dire qu'on vient de finir de déballer nos cartons, enfin le principales, après nos linges sont encore dedans mais bon voilà on y est.

- Je suis content pour vous, ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour l'instant à se repérer là-bas ?

- Bah tu sais, on a beaucoup regardé sur internet avec les caméras aérienne donc finalement non c'est assez simple pour s'y retrouver.

- Ok…

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Ouais, c'est juste étrange de voir ta chambre sans ton lit, sans tes photos sur les murs et étagères, voir cette chambre pratiquement vide…

- Sort de cette pièce, papa tu te fais du mal plus qu'autre chose… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu feras toujours mes papiers pour le garage ?

- Oh papa… Tu es grand je t'ai expliqué tout tu y arriveras.

- Ouais enfin si je me trompe… Comment je vais faire ?

- Bah écoutes, tu es prêt je le sais simplement si après tu as des doutes tu me téléphone et je te dirais quoi faire c'est évident. Riait Kurt.

- Il fait encore jours chez vous ?

- Bah oui, vive le décalage horaire !

- Tu as une belle vue ?

- J'ai vue si je me penche à gauche du balcon sur une villa au crépi blanc, une mini White House avec une énorme fontaine devant, surplombant la rue principale c'est un endroit magnifique.

- Blaine doit payer chère je présume.

- Il ne veut pas me dire le tarif du loyer, donc je pense que c'est vraiment excessif oui…

- En parlant de Blaine passe-le moi s'il te plait.

- Euh… Ok deux minutes…

Kurt coupa le microphone de son téléphone et fit signe à Blaine de venir.

- Tu as un souci avec ton téléphone ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Mon père souhaite te parler…

- Oh, je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Non, il a l'air serein au téléphone.

Blaine prit alors le téléphone de Kurt, retirant le coupe-microphone et engagea la discussion avec son beau-père.

- Oui Burt ?

- Comment vas Kurt ?

- Bien je confirme, excité même.

- Ok c'est parfait alors… Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce quartier, et c'est pour cela aussi que l'on ne sortira pas l'un sans l'autre.

- D'accord, tu sais Blaine, je ne suis pas spécialement pour qu'il parte si loin mais ce n'est pas ma vie, ni mon ambition donc je ne peux allez contre, seulement, je suis loin de vous, loin de mon fils en cas de pépin, donc je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui et le protégé.

- Burt, je fais ça chaque jour, ou que nous sommes.

- Si il y le moindre souci tu me téléphone hein ?

- Oui, Burt je ferais ça en cas de besoin c'est certain.

- Bon allez, profiter bien du soleil.

- Je redonne le téléphone à Kurt ?

- Non ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, bonne soirée à vous deux.

- Bonne soirée Burt à plus tard.

Blaine raccrocha le téléphone qu'il redonna à Kurt qui regardait la télévision, s'empressant de le rejoindre le tirant de la chaise et le conduisit vers les instruments dans la chambre. Kurt prit place sur le lit, tandis que Blaine lui se mit au piano et s'échauffa les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- On va chanter notre première chanson à Los Angeles !

- Ah euh d'accord mais quoi donc ? Oh… Je vois… !

- J'adore cette musique, prêt ?

- Je suis prêt !

Blaine joua les premières notes au piano de cette douce mélodie de Vanessa Carlton.

Kurt commença la chanson fixant le bouclé qui jouait la mélodie.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**

Blaine accentua la puissance du volume par les pédales du piano et attaqua le refrain d'une voix surprenante.

**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight**

It's always times like these  
I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me

Baissant ainsi l'intensité du volume et laissa Kurt prendre la suite.

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
That I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory**

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

Blaine accentua à nouveau le volume et chanta le refrain.

**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you... tonight**

And I, I  
Don't wanna let you know  
I, I  
drown in your memories I, I  
Don't wanna let this go  
I, I  
Don't

L'introduction permit aux deux hommes de se regardait, Kurt s'approcha du bouclé prenant place à ses côtés pour la mélodie qui reprit au début.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound**

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

Blaine déstabilisa quelque peu Kurt de par son regard sexy du a ses sourcils triangulaires, mais reprit vite le court de la musique.

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder**

Blaine pressa les pédales pour dégager plus de puissance et se mit à accompagner Kurt pour le refrain finale.

**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...**

**Owwww…. Owwwwww …**

Blaine frappe de plus en plus le clavier et les pédales entrant en transse et fit monté sa voix encore plus haute.

**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, continuant à la fois de jouer l'instrumentale et finit la chanson.

**Tonight…**

Kurt regarda le bouclé toujours assis à ses côtés sur ce piano, si souriant et enthousiaste. Profitant de l'occasion pour presser leurs lèvres l'une comme l'autre échangeant ainsi un baiser passionner. C'était la chanson idéale pour Los Angeles, idéale pour ce qu'ils vécurent jusque-là, parfaite dans sa beauté d'interprétation, dans ses paroles, en soi c'est un très bon choix venant de Blaine, et c'est également l'une des meilleures chansons des années deux mil.

- On devrait peut-être faire à manger ?

- Et… Avec quoi comme aliment ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oh j'ai volé quelques boites dans les placards chez moi avant de partir.

- Oh tu voles toi maintenant ? S'étonna avec sourire le bouclé.

- Il faut dire que lorsqu'on à un grand gaillard comme toi, si pressé de manger, gourmand on ne peut pas partir sans faire des courses économiques… Puis bon il faut bien en profiter avant de devoir nous-mêmes les financer. Se justifia Kurt.

- De ce point de vu… Bon allez à la cuisine j'ai faim ! Râla en plaisantant le bouclé qui suit comme un chien Kurt vers la cuisine.

Blaine le regarda faire, attrapant une boîte de conserve, petits pois carotte, les vidant dans une casserole également volée chez son père. Le regardant touillait cette casserole, s'imaginant bien autre chose dans les mains de Kurt.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de touillé, merci.

- Bah en même temps je n'ai pas envie que ça colle dans la casserole ou quoi que ce soit…

- J'ai plus envie que tu fasses ça avec autre chose que cette foutue cuillère tu vois…

- Oh tu ne penses qu'à ça ce n'est pas possible… Râla Kurt.

- Parce que ça ne te plait pas à toi ?

- Oh bah… Ne cherche pas à me déstabilisé ! Je te vois venir.

- Très bien je vais attendre dans le salon que ce soit cuit… Marmonna Blaine faisant mine de bouder.

Lorsque ce fut enfin prêt, Kurt sortit les couverts qu'il posa sur la table et y mit la casserole devant le bouclé. Blaine se servit dans son assiette qu'il dévora d'un appétit de moineau.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas ça me dégoute, alors que j'aime ça, mais là je, je ne sais pas expliquer ça mais j'en ai pas envie…

- Tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non, c'est bon je vais me forcé rien de bien méchant.

Kurt observa le bouclé manger de force son assiette avec dégout, quelque chose le tracassa pour ne pas avoir faim…

- Tu vas bien, Blaine ?

- Oui je vais très bien je te rassure, mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas faim…

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien d'autre ? Te voir manger si peu ou te forcer ne me plait pas spécialement…

- Tu as quoi à me proposé ?

- Des gâteaux… Ou encore une boite.

- Ok bah je vais allez regarder dans les boites de gâteaux écoute… Dit-il en soupirant allant vers la cuisine.

Blaine revient avec rien, finalement il se contentera de manger le plat de Kurt. Il reprit place sur sa chaise et vida son assiette, se resservant même sous les yeux surpris de Kurt.

- Finalement ça te plait ?

- Ouais, quand j'ai vue les trucs de merde dans le placard…

- On ira faire les courses demain de toute façon on à pas vraiment le choix.

Ils finissent ainsi de prendre leurs repas et se dirigent vers la chambre dans le lit et trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil avec cette folle journée de voyage et d'installation. Blaine fit reposer son crâne sur l'épaule de Kurt, ronflant un petit peu, berçant ainsi le sommeil de Kurt. S'envoyer en l'air à leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes n'aurait pas été de refus, mais la longueur du voyage et de devoir ranger leurs biens, quoique dans cet appart de seulement 45 m², ce n'est pas la place qui manque. À leurs réveils ils partirent tous les deux arpentés le quartier où ils résident maintenant. Ils passèrent devant le Staples Center et devant la plus grande tour de la ville, celle de la plus grande banque de l'état, partant vers la mairie, ce bijou architectural que Kurt prit en photo pour son Instagram avec en description ; New life !

- Et pourquoi on traîne ici alors qu'on pourrait voir les choses les plus belles.

- Bah tu veux qu'on aille ou ?

- J'aimerais qu'on cherche l'étoile de mon idole, Kurt.

- Oh, bah allons au Walk Of Fame ?

- Bah ouais mais je ne sais pas quand le bus arrivera…

- Bah on prend un taxi c'est bon !

Le couple partit en direction du Walk of Fame, passant des étoiles des Simpson, aux plus grands noms tels qu'Alec Baldwin, Julia Roberts. Après de longues heures de marche et nombreuse photographie effectuer devant le Kodak Théâtre, la mythique architecture du Chinese Théâtre, et de diverses étoiles, c'est aux 6801 Hollywood Blvd qu'ils s'arrêtent, non loin de ses hauts lieux les plus connus. Kurt trouva l'étoile de Nicole Kidman à son plus grand bonheur.

- Blaine, Blaine regarde ! S'écria de joie Kurt.

- Oh… Wow… Je sais que tu l'adores dans le film Moulin-Rouge.

- Wow… Touché cette étoile, cette étoile qu'elle-même à touché, oh j'adore !

- Ne bouges pas, je te prends en photo avec. Lui dit Blaine faisant une vue plongeante, dont le soleil illumina la dorure de l'étoile.

Une fois le cliché pris, et la fin de journée grappillant à grands pas, Blaine fut déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé l'étoile de son idole, et puis à quelques mètres de celle de Nicole Kidman, il se stoppa. Kurt fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre et se demanda ce qui lui arriva.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je… C'est ici… Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Kurt baissa sa tête en direction du sol et vit l'étoile, Céline Dion est là. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un regard pareil sur le visage du bouclé, un regard étincelant et émouvant. Bien différent de ce qu'il avait plus voir auparavant. Comme ci, il la voyait en face de lui, ce n'est qu'une étoile mais c'était si cher à son cœur. Sa main effleurant l'étoile tremblée de joie et d'émotion.

- Blaine tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda à nouveau Kurt.

- Ouais, c'est… Magique… Céline Dion ! Dit-il en souriant dans le viseur de Kurt qui immortalisé l'instant émotion et magnifique.

L'image fut aussitôt téléchargée sur Instagram avec en description; My boyfriend with Céline Dion at WALK OF FAME, HOLLYWOOD CA. Elle fut également postée sur le Facebook de Kurt avec la même description. Reprenant ainsi le chemin vers un petit restaurant du coin pour manger est soufflé au Loteria Grill, un lieu sympathique sur l'avenue des étoiles.

- Tu as vus tout ce monde ? Des gens sont déguisés c'est incroyable. S'exclama Blaine.

- La vie ici n'est que désirs, folie et cinéma visiblement !

- Tout ce qu'on aime quoi.

- J'adorerais allez au Mint un de ces jours, à ce qui paraît c'est un lieu très sympas.

- J'en entends souvent parler en effet Kurt et les images qu'on en voit sur internet, c'est juste extra.

- Le Kodak aussi ça doit être magnifique dedans !

- Comme à la télévision Kurt. Riait Blaine mangeant son plat de steak haché.

- On pourrait allez visiter les maisons des stars, enfin passer devant non ?

- Non. Répondit froidement Blaine.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Car tout simplement je préfèrerais vois-tu, allez a la plage, continuer à faire le tour des lieux les plus charismatiques plutôt que de traqué des villas de riches.

- Tu oublie ton manoir… Sifflota Kurt.

- Ma famille est blindé ça ce n'est pas un secret, cependant eux ce sont des maisons plus majestueuse, tu as bien vue la villa modèle réduite de la White House à deux pas de chez nous…

- Pas de souci, on ira faire tes choses avant, et après on ira visiter les maisons de stars alors ?

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance normale, Kurt paya le repas pour une fois que ce n'est pas Blaine, et ils rentrèrent en taxi jusqu'à leur résidence à quelques minutes de là. Entrant dans l'appartement et posant leurs affaires et objets achetés au cours de la journée sur la table. Pendant que Blaine prit sa douche, Kurt téléphona à son père malgré l'heure très tardive à Lima due au décalage horaire.

- Hey papa ça va ?

- … Kurt tu as vus l'heure ? Tout va bien ?!

- Oui bah oui et toi ? Tu as une petite voix…

- Kurt, il est minuit je dormais…

- Oh mince pardon j'avais oubliais qu'il y avait un décalage horaire… Tu veux que je te téléphone plus tard ?

- Non, c'est bon maintenant que je suis réveillé… Alors raconte-moi tout !

- On s'est fait tout le Hollywood Boulevard ! On a vue les lieux les plus prestigieux, les plus beaux, papa ! On est tombé sur les étoiles des plus grands, tu aurais du voir le visage d'enfant de Blaine lorsqu'il est tombé sur celle de Dion… C'était magique aujourd'hui.

Blaine sortit au même moment de la douche avec la serviette autour de sa taille, et une autre petite essuyant ainsi sa tignasse frisée, regardant Kurt d'un regard demandeur.

- C'est mon père, Blaine.

- Oh, envoi lui le bonsoir ! S'exclama Blaine.

- J'ai entendu tu peux lui renvoyé. Répondit Burt à l'appareil.

- Il te le renvoi.

- Ok, cool bon moi je vais me couché traîner sur l'iPad.

- A tout à l'heure, Blaine. Donc oui pardon, c'était magique, et on va continuer de visité tout les plus beaux lieux qu'il soit.

- Tu veux pas allez au Mint ? C'est un chouette truc là-bas tout le monde en parle. Marmonna Burt baillant.

- Si, on va y allez un peu plus tard, c'est prévus, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'y produire, c'est assez chère mais c'est très réputé. Si on peu y allez en tant que spectateur ce sera déjà ça.

- C'est cool fiston, donc tout va bien ?

- Ici c'est comme Ocean City, en plus grand, mais tout va bien Papa ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques en tout cas… Soupira Kurt.

- Moi aussi, je m'y suis habitué avec Ocean City ça m'avait préparé mais ta chambre vide, tout ça ce n'est pas simple mais bon, je sais que c'est ce dont tu veux, et que cette vie te convient à merveille.

- On se voit bientôt de toute façon. Conclu Kurt.

- Ouais… Bon, on se téléphone plus tard je vais allez me coucher, et toi aussi tu devrais te reposer fiston.

- Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit fiston.

Kurt éteignit les lumières et partit fermer à clé la porte de l'appartement avant de rejoindre Blaine qui jouait à son jeu sur sa tablette. Il se colla à son épaule fixant le jeu du bouclé. Visiblement c'est un nouveau jeu qu'il vient de trouver puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'il y jouait…

- Tu fais des sudoku toi maintenant ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Ouais, ça me fait travailler les méninges.

- Bon bah moi je dors alors. Ronchonna Kurt.

- Kurt, pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.

- On dirait un vieux couple tiens… Bref, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sexy ! Lui dit Blaine ayant posé son iPad et le dévora de baiser sur son dos exerçant des chatouilles.

Blaine posa son bras sur la fesse de Kurt, ce qui le fit sourire et s'endormit ainsi. De simple et de tendre caresse après une journée folle à la ruée des plus beaux lieux de la prestigieuse ville de Los Angeles. Continuant d'arpenter les plus hauts lieux de la ville, n'hésitant plus à visiter les alentours tels que Sherman Oaks, une banlieue sur les hauteurs de la ville qui fut un endroit magnifique et donnant sur une vue impressionnante de la ville. Grâce à Google Street View et le logiciel Google Earth dont ils se servaient énormément avant leur déménagement ici, les garçons trouvèrent toujours leurs chemins, connaissant la ville comme s'ils y vivaient depuis toujours. Toutes ces visites ont ainsi permis à Kurt d'arpenter les rues de Los Angeles jusqu'à son futur campus universitaire et son petit travail trouvé, contrairement à Blaine qui n'avait toujours rien. Le BluJam Café faisait beaucoup penser au Lima Bean, de par son architecture et de ses mugs à emporter. Cependant, c'est à plus de trente minutes de trajet de l'appartement, et pour le moment aucune voiture de location ou l'achat d'une n'a encore été fait, préférant privilégier l'achat du canapé et d'une table moins grande. Les jours passèrent à une allure folle, le temps de se familiariser avec la ville, s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie, l'achat du mobilier finale, des courses, de leurs besoins, les derniers jours avant la reprise universitaire ne furent guère de tout repos. Seulement, la santé de Blaine avait pris un sérieux coup, une perte de poids assez remarquable, lui qui avait des jambes d'un pantalon 38 slim, musclé ne fut maintenant qu'un pantalon 36 slim, ayant perdu la majeure partie de ses muscles. Son torse aussi avait perdu de sa corpulence musculaire, gardant toutefois un corps toujours dessiné mais bien moins impressionnant qu'auparavant. En ce dernier jour de vacance, ils se rendirent à Santana Monica pour se baigner dans le Pacifique, tous les deux y passant la journée.

- Haaanw… Vient Sexy elle est bonne ! Lui cria Blaine regardant Kurt assis sur la serviette à lire un livre.

- Non je n'ai pas envie. Marmonna Kurt en guise de réponse.

Blaine sortit de l'eau, son short de bain blanc à fleur bleu lui moula les cuisses et son entrejambe, il prit Kurt dans ses bras et couru vers l'eau.

- Non, Blaine non pas ça ! Putaaaaiiinnn ! Hurla Kurt maintenant trempé.

- Je t'avais dis de venir. Riait Blaine embrassant Kurt sur ses lèvres.

Kurt regarda les yeux du bouclé, dont l'eau coula de sa tignasse, glissant sur son nez et ses joues. Ce visage serein et fatigué à la fois. Si beau, si tendre et paisible qu'est ce regard, dont ses lèvres, oui, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement jusqu'à atteindre celles du bouclé qui fermi les yeux à cette douce sensation.

- Mhmm… K… Gémissait le bouclé prenant les cheveux de Kurt sans sa poigne.

- Wow… Se soulagea Kurt rompant le baiser sous les yeux émerveillés du bouclé.

- On dirait que c'est mon premier baiser… Dit-il timidement.

- Allez vient on va s'allonger un peu, tu veux ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ouais mais avant, monte sur mon dos on va faire un tour.

Kurt prit place sur son dos et fut porté par le bouclé qui fit des vas et vient au niveau des enfants en faisant un bruit de bateau pour les faire rire, et ne fit pas rire que les enfants également. Une fois sur le sable, et sur leurs serviettes, Kurt caressa les quelques poils du torse de Blaine, lui qui portait ses lunettes de soleil roses, et Kurt les jaunes. Les côtes du bouclé étaient de plus en plus visibles, et ses gros bras furent de taille moyenne, sa pomme d'Adam bien plus visible et ses joues quelque peu plus creuses. Le plus impressionnant resta surtout à ses jambes et ses chevilles. Kurt s'était enfin préparé à force de sortir et de voir la joie du bouclé, mais voir que la phase finale débuta si tôt le déchira. Il sait que Blaine ne pourra pas suivre son cursus scolaire, et que leurs plans devront être revus.

- Kurt… On peut rentrer s'il te plait ?

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je suis juste fatigué, depuis qu'on est là ce matin, ça va mais là, je suis vraiment à plat…

- Bon je téléphone à un taxi et on rentre d'accord ?

- D'accord, Kurt… Dit-il posant sa tête contre le torse de Kurt qui téléphona au taxi.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attendre, ils prirent place dans le taxi qui les conduisit à la résidence Carlyle. Le reflexe du bouclé fut immédiatement de se rendre dans la chambre, suivi de près par Kurt.

- Va me chercher une bassine, vite… Supplia Blaine.

- Je, j'arrive… Couru Kurt revenant avec une bassine qu'il mit au pied du lit regardant Blaine vomir.

- Ces vomissements-là, si nombreux depuis quelques jours. Ils savaient tous les deux que demain, l'entrée à l'université serait compliqué, très compliquée, mais ne s'en arrêterait pas à là. Kurt nettoya le visage de Blaine tout transpirant et avec quelques résidus de son vomit.

- Merci… Sexy… Soupira tristement Blaine.

- Pas de quoi. Tu ne veux pas que je téléphone à ta mère ?

- Non, ça ira, elle vient dimanche prochain, ça va, on est grand.

- D'accord, mais tu te sens apte pour demain ?

- Kurt, j'irais là-bas. Je ne peux pas travailler mais j'irais là-bas demain, avec toi.

- D'accord, euh tu veux que je te prépare un truc à manger ?

- Pour le revomir ? Gloussa Blaine s'allongeant sur le lit allumant la télévision.

- Blaine… Tu dois manger. Je vais te faire quelque chose de léger ne t'en fais pas.

- … Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi… Lui dit tristement Blaine glissant un léger sourire.

- Tu serais dorloté par maman !

- Oh trash ! Riait le bouclé attendant son plateau repas.

Alors que Kurt fit chauffer le repas, Blaine se leva du lit et partit dans la salle de bain dont il en sort au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, les repas l'attendant sur la table. Visiblement un peu au mieux de sa forme, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en mangeant devant le film Ghost. Blaine apprécie énormément ce film. Très émouvant, mais dénominateur d'un amour éternel, c'est là le sens de l'amour pour Blaine. Patrick Swayze dans ce film fait tout du'haut delà pour sauver et rendre l'élue de son cœur la plus heureuse au monde et l'aider à faire le deuil. Il n'avait pas choisi ce film pour rien, son état se détériorant, il souhaita faire passer un message à Kurt, lorsque la scène finale défilait sur l'écran, ou ce fameux « idem » fut prononcé par Demi Moore et Patrick Swayze, cette scène si horrible, déchirante, mais si romantique.

- Blaine… Tu pleures ?

- Toi aussi, Sexy… Dit-il en riant s'essuyant les yeux.

- Allez, vient on va allez se coucher tu veux ? Proposa Kurt séchant ses larmes.

- Ouais, go… Soupira Blaine se levant du canapé et partit en direction de la chambre.

Une fois dans le lit, Kurt posa une lourde question au bouclé, liant ses doigts à ceux du bouclé et le fixant du regard.

- Pourquoi ce film ?

- C'est le film le plus romantique de tous les temps pour moi, il est vraiment d'un message frappant, et ce film te montre ce que je ferais pour toi là-haut avec ta maman.

- On en est pas à là d'accord… Lui dit d'une voix tremblante Kurt.

- Tu as raison, nous y sommes pas encore, on à encore du chemin à parcourir ensemble. On retournera à Ocean City coute que coute d'accord ? Je te l'ai promis il me semble ?

- Je ne sais plus mais ça en devient une en tout cas.

- Ouhh, j'ai intérêt de la tenir ! Riait Blaine mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Blaine…

- Je vais te faire monter au septième ciel Sexy. Dit-il dévorant son cou.

Blaine descendit de plus en plus bas, jouant avec son nombril, mettant rapidement l'érection de Kurt en sa bouche qu'il s'empressa de caresser avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Kurt lui venait de dégager les draps et couette, se mordant la lèvre à en saigner, respirant plus vite due à son excitation.

- Mhmm… Blaiine…. Owww…. Pressant sa main contre la tête de Blaine entendant ainsi la salive et son liquide se mélanger en sa bouche.

- Rrr… scrrrr… Kurrt… Dou… Doucement… Se dégagea Blaine reprenant difficilement son souffle recrachant tout ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche.

- Oh pardon, pardon je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai… Paniquer Kurt.

- Oh, c'est bon… Au moins ça m'a stoppé avant que tu te libère, tu es très excité ce soir et ça me plait ! Dit-il avant de dévorer ses lèvres malgré son souffle pas vraiment bien reprit.

Kurt caressa le dos du bouclé et le griffa pour lui faire comprendre de s'allonger. Blaine, se mit alors sur le dos et regarda Kurt descendre avec ses doigts sur son torse, dont ses ongles raclaient sa peau.

- Kuurrrrt…. Grogna le bouclé.

- Attention… Lui dit Kurt avec un regard cannibalesque.

- Tu me fais…. Ouuhhhhh…. Owwwwww…. Kurrrrrrrrrrrrttt…. Cria de plaisir le bouclé qui venait de sentir l'air frais se posait sur son bout, maintenant dont toute l'érection maintenant sur dans les mains de Kurt sur qui suça son bout, exerçant des vas et vient avec sa main. Un coup ce fut une gorge profonde, un coup une série de vas et vient.

Cette sensation de fraicheur et de chaud à la fois mit Blaine dans tous ses états, dont ses abdos se contractèrent au plus grand plaisir de Kurt qui posa sa main dessus, pour retenir les mouvements de bassin et en même temps, touché ses abdominaux en fusion et si contractés

- Arrête, arrête j'ai envie de toi ! Riait le bouclé entre deux orgasmes… Stoooop !

- Rho… Râla Kurt.

- Allonge-toi et j'arrive Sexy ! Lui dit Blaine avec un sourire.

Blaine écarta les jambes de Kurt un peu plus, lui qui est maintenant allongé et humidifia l'entrée de Kurt avec sa salive, crachant sur ses doigts qu'il tartina sur Kurt, y glissant un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième qui ne fit guère d'effet à Kurt bien plus habitué à l'érection pleine du bouclé. N'utilisant plus de préservatif depuis bien longtemps, Blaine prit appui sur les épaules de Kurt, le fixant droit dans les yeux et entra en lui, assistant a l'émerveillement total de son Sexy qui se mordilla les lèvres.

- Hiii… Oww…. Blaine…. Souffla Kurt de soulagement, impatient que ce moment soit enfin là.

- Je t'aime… Murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt qu'il mordilla.

Ses vas et vient de puis en plus puissant, faisant claquer son scrotum contre Kurt, il prit dans une de ses mains l'érection encore active de Kurt qu'il brassa de vas et vient, assistant à l'épuisement de désirs de ce dernier. Ses vas et vient en lui, et les vas et vient sur lui l'excitait tellement, sentir Blaine aussi en forme, et si déterminé à lui faire plaisir, c'était un comble pour Kurt. Malgré la détérioration de sa maladie, Blaine trouva toujours la force de maintenir ce désir sexuel et romantique dans leurs relations.

- Blaine… Arrête je ne vais pas tenir…. Gémissait Kurt, rougeâtre ne tenant guère en place. Alors que Blaine lui continua d'accélérer la totalité de ses mouvements.

- Alors, détends-toi et fait ce que tu as à faire Sexy. Dit-il avant de se rué sur ses lèvres, continuant ses mouvements.

La transpiration coulait des cheveux bouclés de Blaine, les griffures dans son dos dû à l'excitation de Kurt le brulèrent à cause de sa transpiration, le faisant encore plus frapper en Kurt, pressant à chaque instant sa prostate.

- B….Blaaaa…..Blaiiiinee… Blaiiine… …Blaiiiinee…. Awwwwww…. Hurlait Kurt dont ils crurent entendre un coup de balai venant de l'appartement d'en bas.

Kurt venait de se libérer sur lui-même. Ce qui excita encore plus Blaine qui ne tarda pas à se libérer. Son corps, tremblé de plaisir et d'excitation en voyant le liquide sur Kurt.

- Kkk… Kurrrr…. Kurrrrtt… Glissa le bouclé de ses lèvres, totalement épuisé, se libérant ainsi en Kurt.

- Mhmmm… Grogna Kurt sentant le liquide de Blaine l'envahir en lui.

Blaine s'allongea sur Kurt qui caressa ses cheveux et frotta son dos, sentant son érection se stoppait peu à peu et se dégagea ensuite, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Kurt continuait de caresser sa tignasse humide de transpiration, regardant les gouttes glissait sur son joli torse. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas d'une seconde, se caressant leurs corps en douceur. Le regard du bouclé si fatigué mais heureux.

- J'ai été à la hauteur ? Demandait-il.

- Plus qu'à la hauteur, ce fut directement le septième ciel grâce à toi. Lui sourit Kurt.

- Arrête tu exagères. Riait Blaine embrassant timidement Kurt.

- Je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu t'endors tu sais, ne lutte pas pour rien, tu as bien forcé dans tout les sens… Pardon pour mon rire, mais tu peux dormir je ne t'en voudrais pas, demain on se lève tôt.

- Je t'aime, Sexy.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il glissant ses lèvres sur son front et reprenant les couvertures les posant sur leurs corps dénudés.

Kurt regardait les yeux de Blaine devenir de plus en plus petit à se fermer, peu à peu, doucement, paisiblement, jusqu'à entendre son ronflement qui le fit sourire et s'endormit à son tour, non pas dans ses bras mais sa tête touchant celle du bouclé. La nuit bien plus calme que le début de soirée et les vomissements de Blaine. Alors que l'heure tournait de plus belle, le réveil sonna rapidement, les réveillant ainsi tôt. Kurt éteignit ce foutu réveil, se tournant aussitôt vers Blaine.

- Bonjour toi ! Dit-il se ruant sur sa joue.

- Mhm… Kurrt… Râla Blaine.

- Ah bah sympas… Debout c'est le grand jour !

- Tais-toi… Baise moi plutôt…

- Hein ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Baise moi les lèvres je veux dire… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh… Désolé, idées perverses. Ria Kurt embrassant les lèvres du bouclé, filant aussitôt sous la douche.

Blaine qui entendit l'eau de la douche, eut du mal à se lever, pris d'un petit mal de tête, fouillant dans l'armoire prenant ses vêtements et partit vers la cuisine faire couler du café pour lui et Kurt. Une fois Kurt sortit, c'est lui qui alla prendre la sienne et partit ensuite pour l'université. S'embrassant dans le grand hall de cette énorme école, partant chacun de leur côté, le cœur triste mais c'était ainsi. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, même pas leurs pauses. Ils ne pourraient se voir que le soir chez eux, puisqu'ils finissent à la même heure et commencent à la même heure. C'était le seul temps de commun.

Ni lui, ni Kurt n'aimait ce rythme effréné, ne pas pouvoir manger ensemble, ne se croisant même pas dans les couloirs des divers amphithéâtres… Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne fut habitué à un tel planning, encore moins d'être séparés de cette manière, à en regretter le Dalton Academy. Le soir, ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques mots, déjà surplombé de devoirs et exposés à rendre. Ils s'attendaient à une telle chose, mais pas à ce point tout de même. Le vendredi soir, Blaine avait envoyé un message à Kurt demandant de le rejoindre au Harvard & Stone, un café non loin de chez eux.

- Hey Blaine ! S'exclama Kurt sautant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

- Salut, Sexy. Répondit simplement Blaine rompant quelques secondes plus tard ce tendre baiser.

Prenant place à une table, sous le regard totalement épuisé du bouclé et ses mains tremblantes, Kurt ne lui demanda pas si ça allait, il savait que la réponse était non. L'université n'a fait qu'affaiblir ce pauvre jeune homme, malgré tout Blaine fixait le bouclé avec sourire l'écoutant parler de ses activités sur le campus. Cependant Blaine s'endormit peu à peu, réveiller par la main froide de Kurt se posant sur sa joue.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, j'ai des places pour le spectacle du Kodak ce soir, on va y allez et dimanche j'ai une grande surprise pour toi, Kurt. Lui sourit timidement Blaine, se réveillant peu à peu.

- Oh, et on y va à quel heure au Kodak ?

- Maintenant, on va y allez à pied pour marché sous ce couché de soleil reflétant les dorures des étoiles ça te dit ?

- Plus romantique, je ne connais pas ! Sourit Kurt.

Blaine partit payer leurs consommations et prit la route en direction du Kodak Théâtre, marchant sur les étoiles des plus grands. Arrivée devant ce palais, Blaine donna ses tickets qu'il a payés assez chère, et pénétrèrent l'enceinte.

- Vient, mais ne fais pas de bruit. Murmura Blaine l'attirant vers les moindres recoins de ce palais théâtral. Kurt émerveiller de la beauté, le fut encore plus lorsqu'ils prirent place dans la grande et mythique salle des Oscars, là ou le spectacle.

- Blaine c'est magnifique… Oh mon Dieu…

- Je savais que tu aimerais, alors en plus le lac des cygnes…

- Quoi ? Le lac des cygnes ?! Oh mon Dieu… Je t'aime tant Blaine Dit-il se ruant sur ses jambes.

- Doucement on n'est pas seul, Kurt. Riait Blaine.

Le spectacle commença, Kurt fit émerveiller et remarqua que c'était Natalie Portman en actrice principale, et là, il comprit la somme folle que Blaine avait déboursée pour ce spectacle. Durant les deux heures trente qui suivirent ce spectacle, la main de Blaine fut broyé par la force de celle de Kurt, si ravie et émerveiller de voir ce show… Et de voir une des grandes actrices du moment. Hélas pour lui, il ne put voir l'actrice en privé mais apprécia tant ce moment. À la sortie vers le minuit passé, Ils marchèrent en direction de chez eux, n'arrivant qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Kurt due faire un troisième pied au bouclé qui n'avait vraisemblablement plus aucune force pour marché seul. Il était tant de rentrer. Blaine alla se coucher aussitôt avec Kurt prenant guère le temps de se déshabiller.

Au lendemain, Kurt se leva et laissa dormir Blaine téléphonant à son père, à Lima il était une heure de l'après-midi, et Burt était à cette heure-ci en pause ce qui tomba très bien.

- Salut fiston ça va ?

- Salut… Euh oui… Oui… Soupira Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Son état s'aggrave, il est de plus en plus mal en point, je crois que cette semaine à l'université n'a fait qu'une chose, détruire ses forces… Soupira à nouveau Kurt.

- Ah… Sa mère est au courant ? Il dort là ?

- Il dort oui, et sa mère vient demain nous rendre visite…

Burt fut silence quelques instants, il redoutait ce moment, si rapide… Mais reprit des forces pour parler à Kurt.

- … Pardon… Euh, est-ce-que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Je voudrais juste que quand je t'appellerais pour t'annoncer qu'on l'hospitalise, que tu sois là. Papa, je suis prêt mais…

- Je serais là, Kurt. Je te le promets.

- Il m'avait promis d'allez à Ocean City mais j'ai peur que la maladie l'emporte avant… Papa comment je vais faire quand il va partir ?

- …

- Je le sens, je sais qu'il part à petit feu, je le sens, et même si il à tout fait pour me préparer, je ne peux pas m'imaginer le voir partir, si vite… Dit-il fondant en larme au téléphone.

- Quand il se sentira mal, il te le dira et il ira en clinique d'accord ? Il sera bien et tu seras là, nous serons tous là avec lui. On va l'accompagner comme il le veut. Je déteste t'entendre pleurer et souffrir, mais je préfère ça que si tu pleures devant lui.

- Papa, j'ai peur…

- Lui aussi à peur au fond, il est certes serein, mais il à peur, peur de te quitté et te voir plongé dans le gouffre, c'est pour ça Kurt, que vous devez être plus fort que jamais. Si son état se dégrade alors, profiter encore plus, ne vous quittez plus et profite… Je regrette de ne pas avoir accompagné ta mère quand elle est morte, ne fais pas la même connerie que moi Kurt. Respecte ses choix et moi je ferais ce qu'il m'est dû de faire.

- Merci papa, je me sens mieux maintenant.

- De rien fiston, allez va te douché, prépare un bon petit-déjeuner et profiter de ce soleil californien.

- Hollywoodien on dit ici ! Corrigea immédiatement son fils.

- Oh, pardon Monsieur Hummel! Ria son père à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- A plus tard !

- A plus tard Kurt, on se voit très vite…

- Ouais…

Kurt partit sous la douche et lorsqu'il en ressort, Blaine dormait encore, paisiblement, ce qui lui laissa le temps de préparer le plateau petit-déjeuner qu'il apporta dans la chambre.

- Debout Blaine, il est onze heures passé !

- Mhm… laisse-moi…Muffins ? Muffins ?

- Ouais !

- Oh cool, merci Kurt. Dit-il l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Kurt prit place sur le lit à ses côtés prenant en même temps son petit-déjeuner et fut ravie de voir à quel point Blaine avait faim et dévora les quelques muffins sur le plateau.

- On partage celui-ci ? Proposa Blaine.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment la framboise…

- Goutte ?

- Ok…

Blaine brisa le muffin qu'il posa entre ses lèvres, faisant des petits yeux à Kurt qui approcha ses lèvres et lui retira. Dégustant ce morceau de muffin et, apprécia. Blaine renouvela ainsi l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en est plus. Kurt se lécha les lèvres retirant ainsi ses miettes et se rua aussitôt après sur celles de Blaine le faisait sourire alors qu'il lui lécha le visage pour recueillir les miettes.

- C'est, ce n'est pas juste, Kuurrrt. Riait de plus belle le bouclé qui apprécia.

- J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche soir. Mais ai-je droit à un indice ?

- Non. Pas un seul.

- Oh… Bon et aujourd'hui on fait quoi ?

- Paramount Studios ?

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

- J'ai réussi à avoir deux pass, en disant qu'on était des étudiants de l'université de comédie et quand j'ai parlé de qui étais mon père…

- Oh bah… On y va quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible puisqu'on mange là-bas et avec un peu de chance on sera pris en train de manger pendant un tournage qui sait ?

- Blaine, tu fais de moi l'amoureux le plus heureux du monde !

- Je sais. Allez je prends ma douche, je m'habille et on y va donc.

Blaine fut prêt au bout d'une demi-heure, ce qui avait laissé le temps à Blaine de se préparer et put partir aussitôt sa sortie de la salle de bain. Les menant au bout d'un petit quart d'heure devant les studios. Blaine montra le pass à la sécurité qui les laissa pénétrés, avec quelques consignes, aucune photo ou enregistrement audio. Ce dont ils acceptèrent évidemment. Ils se rendirent au restaurant du studio et furent comme Blaine l'avait prédit, filmé en train de manger pendant qu'une scène cinématographique fut tournée.

- Tu te rends comptes qu'on va être à la télévision ? Murmura Kurt.

- Au moins, j'ai de notre journée un souvenir pour le monde entier. Dit-il embrassant Kurt alors que la caméra continua de filmer la scène principale.

- Je t'aime Blaine.

- Je t'aime Kurt…

Une fois leurs plats vident et la scène enfin finit de tournée, ils peuvent de nouveau visiter les longs et grands bâtiments de studios observant les scènes qui se tournèrent, seule aucune photo ni de contact avec les stars leur fut accordée, mais qu'importe, ils sont ensemble, dans l'endroit le plus prestigieux de la ville. À la fin de la journée, ils se rendirent dans le Starbucks du quartier prenant un café gourmand, Grand café avec muffins pour les deux.

- C'est vraiment magnifique tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis qu'on est ici, Blaine tu n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche…

- Le meilleur reste à venir, Kurt.

- Demain ?

- Oui, demain, soir. Confirma Blaine mangeant ses muffins choco vanille et framboise citron.

Le teint du bouclé changea du tout au tout, devenant d'une pâleur surprenante qui inquiéta aussitôt Kurt.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Rentrons au plus vite, s'il te plait…Soupira Blaine.

- Ok vient avec moi on va prendre un taxi.

Kurt maintient le bouclé debout alors qu'il appela sans cesse les taxis qui passèrent, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'un s'arrêta devant eux et les conduisit à Carlyle Blvd. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Blaine partit s'affaler sur le canapé allumant la télévision pour regardait Ghost Whisperer.

- Tu veux mangez quoi ce soir ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Non, tu vas manger je m'en moque.

- Je n'ai pas faim Kurt… Répéta le bouclé.

- Tu dois manger Blaine tu es ass…

- Je n'ai pas faim bordel de merde ! Cria Blaine.

Kurt sentit toute la colère du bouclé dans sa voix, l'énervement de se battre pour tenir, faisant silence complet.

- Excuse-moi Kurt… Je suis fatigué… Je prendrais ce que tu veux… Soupira le bouclé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça va… Acquiesça Kurt préparant le repas.

Une fois ce repas prêt, Kurt posa la casserole sur la table avec la viande également qu'il mit dans l'assiette de Blaine. Ils mangèrent en se faisant des regards et écoutant la chaîne d'information CNN News. Après avoir mangé, Blaine partit se mettre au lit, regardant Facebook et les images de Santana en compagnie de Brittany. Très rapidement rejoins par Kurt qui se mit lui aussi à observait les images.

- Elles sont belles sur ces clichés.

- Ouais… J'espère qu'on va les revoir bientôt… Soupira Blaine d'un air de dire, avant sa mort.

- Oui, bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Bon on se regarde un film ? Proposa Kurt.

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu penses du Rocky Horror Show ?

- C'est une comédie musicale ça non ?

- Ouais, on l'avait repris au Glee Club, c'était très amusant.

- Ok alors je te fais confiance, regardons ça.

Kurt alluma son ordinateur et enclencha la lecture du film. Durant tout le long Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à en pleurer. Si cliché sur l'homosexualité, mais si drôle. Kurt sentit qu'il lutte pour ne pas s'endormir, mais n'en dis rien, laissant Blaine faire, il n'est pas si idiot pour savoir que Kurt ne lui dira rien, mais se força pour voir la fin du film et en lâcher un commentaire.

- Ouais bah la fin est con par contre…

- Ouais j'ai toujours trouvé ça con et trop naturelle…

- Bonne nuit, Sexy…

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

Les garçons échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit fut agitée, Blaine s'était levé quelques fois pour partir au toilette et vomir tous ses précédents repas, vidant ainsi ses intestins de tous aliments ingurgités. Kurt restait à ses côtés toute la nuit, faisant les navettes, chambre, toilette, toilette, chambre. Si longue comme nuit, mais si courte en repos…

* * *

Chansons dans l'ordre de parution :

DIVA - Beyoncé Knowles.  
A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton.

À très vite pour la suite de A World To Believe !


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tous, j'ai vu par message privée et par quelques review que finalement le message fut comprit et accepté en majorité c'est plutôt cool, je crois que vous avez comprit ce dont je voulais donner par le biais de A World To Believe, c'est vraiment cool. De plus vous êtes littéralement de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire une énième fois, c'est "merci".

**YorLucille21: **_Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce côté "Je vais mourir mais je m'en fout, je pense à toi, Sexy" c'est assez sympas et vraiment, cela démontre mon envie d'accentuer sur autre chose que la fatalité future. Burt est très important pour Kurt, il en va de soit puisqu'il s'agit de son père mais il est vrai que c'est un personnage clé dans la lutte de la maladie. Je suis content de savoir que tu es vu le film "Ghost" et surtout, comprit le message de ce fameux "Idem", je suis tout aussi touché de savoir que j'ai choisi les bons mots et que je continue à perpétuer dans cette lignée, venant de toi, cela me comble de bonheur, merci._

**Guest:** _Dommage que tu te sois nommé "Guest" j'aurais tant aimé savoir si nous nous connaissons par le biais de Twitter? Ton effort, je ne peux que le salué et t'en remercier sincèrement, ta review est vraiment une bouffée d'air pure que tu m'envoie, c'est un petit message sympas et qui fait toujours plaisir à lire, merci de ta fidélité pour A World To Believe._**  
**

**Charming29:** _La Californie, mais quelle belle région! Cette soirée est assez... Franchement je ne l'explique pas vraiment, je pense que j'ai du l'écrire assez tardivement, où bien après un moment lourd dans ma journée, c'est une soirée dont je n'explique pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais je pense qu'en même temps, c'est un clin d'œil des soirées alcools où tout n'est pas toujours happy et rose comme je l'ai fais entendre pendant les soirées à Ocean City (oui je remonte loin là quel bon temps...) et la soirée du Nouvel-An. Malgré le tracteur, l'évian, et Lord Tubbington, Brittany S Pierce à un cerveau "Britney Bitch" à un cerveau... Wow je l'ai dis... Oups pardon je m'égare. J'apprécie ton passage sur le côté de "Ghost" et ton analyse sur les ressentit et sentiment du film qui s'applique à ma fanfiction, vraiment merci. n'oublie pas qu'une Diva reste une simple version féminine d'un Hustla. _

**LucilleHummel:** _Merci pour ton compliment concernant ce qu'est, A World To Believe, cela me touche sincèrement. Je suis content que cette fanfiction te plaisent et comprend pleinement ton regret et que tu n'apprécie pas la mort de Blaine pour son côté dramatique, beaucoup de fanfiction sont déprimante oui, mais elles sont si belle... En revanche, je suis vraiment surpris mais tout simplement heureux de savoir que tu as compris mon message et ma morale pour le choix de faire disparaître peu à peu Blaine, vraiment c'est quelque chose dont je suis fière, merci de ta fidélité._

Après ces quelques review réponses, je vous soumets le vingt cinquième chapitre de A World To Believe, à sa lecture et à vos messages... !

* * *

Au petit matin, lorsque sa mère arriva avec le petit déjeuner frais de la boulangerie du coin, elle fut accueilli par Kurt, seulement, posant le petit déjeuner sur la table.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Moi ça va, Blaine en revanche…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, il est de plus en plus faible, il se vide de plus en plus, perd goût à l'alimentation, je crois que l'université n'a fait qu'accélérer son processus… Dit-il en tremblant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a téléphoné pour venir ce soir à une surprise… Il se sent partir… Soupira sa mère.

- Est-ce-que nous allons y arriver ? Lui demanda Kurt les yeux larmoyant.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Kurt. Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

Blaine quitta la chambre s'installant à la table avoir embrassé sa mère et Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas la joie ici qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

- Kurt m'a raconté cette semaine, et ta santé qui prend un coup.

- Oh ça… Ouais je suis faible en ce moment mais c'est normale je ne suis plus habitué aux cours ça va se refaire petit à petit. Justifia d'un air convaincant et sérieux le bouclé mangeant les croissants trempé dans son bol de café.

- Et bah tu as grande faim ce matin. S'étonna sa mère.

- Ouais j'ai gerbé tout mes derniers repas donc bon…

- Tu sors ça d'une galanterie… Lui dit Kurt ayant du mal à finir son croissant avec de tel propos.

- Aujourd'hui je me sens en pleine forme. Peut-être car on est tous les trois réunis et que je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus folle de toute ma vie, j'espère vraiment que…

- Ta gueule ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Marie et Kurt qui rirent ensemble.

- Oh… Quelle vulgarité ! Ce n'est pas votre habitude. S'exaspéra Blaine mangeant les croissants un à un.

Ils partirent ensemble se restaurer au Château Marmont aux frais de sa mère. Kurt fut surpris tout autant que Blaine par cette architecture et la qualité des services.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est…

- Majestueux… Répondit Blaine à la suite de Kurt.

- Allez venez, notre table est là-bas. S'exclama Mrs Anderson.

Les garçons suivirent la mère et prirent place dans la salle du restaurant dégustant le plat du jour avec un bon vin français un grand cru Saint-Émilion de 2008. Kurt scruta la salle en guise de voir une personnalité publique, mais hélas, ils ne viennent guère le midi, ils sont plus présents le soir pour des réceptions. Quittant Marmont pour se rendre dans le parc de Los Angeles, Marie s'occupa à se faire quelques photographies du couple, s'embrassant devant les statues, faisant des grimaces ou de simples accolades. Puis elle eut une idée.

- Kurt, tu te mets ici, et Blaine là s'il vous plait et ne changer par votre position.

Elle prit la photo sous un bon angle et appuya sur le bouton, prenant ainsi les deux hommes. Ce fut le cliché le plus magnifique. Kurt était assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, et Blaine avait retiré ses chaussures, remonté de peu son pantalon et regardé amoureusement Kurt qui lui aussi échangea un regard. Les statues et leurs postures donnent à ce cliché, une allure romanesque, majestueuse et très romantique.

- Allez, la mère avec le fils. S'exclama Kurt prenant l'appareil et pris en rafale de nombreux clichés.

- Yeaaah ! Embrasse-moi trésor.

- Ok comme ça ? Plaisanta le bouclé léchant son visage.

- Non pas la langue ! Cria sa mère.

- Oh parfait j'adore ! Riait Kurt qui venait de prendre le visage de sa mère grimaçant léché par son fils.

Beaucoup de photo furent des clichés comiques, quand Kurt demanda une position particulière.

- Marie, sur le banc et Blaine tu te mets derrière tu la prends dans tes bras posant ta tête sur son épaule.

Une fois chose faîte, il prit le cliché.

- Parfait mais s'il vous plait Marie, les yeux fermer un peu incliné vers Blaine, voilà parfait.

Et ce cliché fut aussi immortalisé. C'était le plus beau avec la grimace de la langue. Blaine ne fut pas pris par sa maladie ou quoi que ce soit d'autres contraignant à sa santé. Ce soleil dominant un ciel bleu avec quelques cumulus au loin blancs, donnant sur les vallées d'Hollywood, cette ombre due aux arbres du parc, rendait un côté charmeur et rappelant un peu le lac de Westerville, là où, lui et Kurt passèrent de bons moments. Mrs Anderson fut soulagée de voir que son fils allait légèrement mieux et plaisantait comme à son habitude. Blaine voulu porté Kurt pour courir avec lui mais le fit vite descendre de son dos, une violente douleur se déclencha au même moment, mais reprit le chemin de la sortie du parc sous ce couché de soleil en cours comme si rien n'était, prenant la direction vers un restaurant, une destination inconnue.

- Bon Blaine dit-nous ou tu vas… Râla sa mère.

- On y arrive soyez patient. Dit-il avec une impatience surhumaine.

Une fois le taxi arrêté au 6010 Pico Blvd, Kurt reconnut aussitôt la façade.

- Oh mon Dieu, je rêve ?

- Non Kurt tu ne rêves pas, ce soir c'est la soirée à The Mint.

- Mais qui chantent ce soir ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oh, un groupe que toi et moi on connait mais je n'en dis pas plus. Lui souriait Blaine poussant sa mère et Kurt dans le restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table proche de la scène où trônaient un micro et un piano, la salle était bondée de monde, et ils prient leurs repas sur fond musical de divers jeunes artistes de la ville.

- Blaine c'est magnifique…

- Tu as du payé chère Blaine… S'exaspéra sa mère mal à l'aise.

- Rien n'est trop cher pour mes amours de ma vie. Je vous aime et je sais à quel point c'est un endroit rêvé pour vous, surtout pour Kurt, et je me disais que je me dois de vous y amener, ici tout les deux.

- Et avec du vin français, Château Pasquet… Pas mauvais, ah bah Grand Cru de Saint-Emilion tout s'explique ! Plaisanta sa mère grande connaisseuse du vin.

Blaine se leva de table partant vers une porte dérobée, faisant croire qu'il alla au toilette, mais atterrit sur la scène prenant place au piano, sous les yeux ébahis et joyeux de sa mère, et un regard totalement émerveillé de Kurt.

- Salut tout le monde, cette chanson je l'ai joué la première fois que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie… Cette chanson compte beaucoup pour moi, Kurt cette chanson est pour toi.

Alors que les premières notes du piano avaient commencé dès l'allocution de Blaine, Kurt sentit déjà le mal-être l'envahir, la chanson à l'air bien plus douce et si mélancolique. Il en reconnut quelques fragments lorsqu'il fit un brouillon dans le salon, chez son père et comprit aujourd'hui tout le sens de ses journées Blaine l'avait préparé pour le jour où il ne pourrait plus chanter, et ce jour était tristement là.

**Before you met me  
I was alright but things…  
Were kinda heavy…  
You brought… me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine…  
Valentine…**

**So let's go all…  
The way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance…, until we die  
You and I…  
will be young forever…**

L'émotion était déjà au plus haut niveau dû à sa voix tremblante mais si belle, Blaine ne quitta pas une seule seconde le regard de Kurt émerveiller par la chanson. Blaine serra ses lèvres entre ses deux et attaqua le refrain d'une beauté inimaginable.

**You…make me…  
Feel like I'm livin' a…  
****Teenage dream…**

L'émotion des larmes coulantes sur les joues de Blaine, et sa voix… Cette voix si déchirante en fit pleurer plus d'uns, et Kurt lui, continua de lui sourire timidement pour l'encourager à finir la chanson.

**The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep…  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back no…**

**My heart… stops  
When you look at me  
Just one… touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real…  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and…  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece…  
****I'm complete…**

Blaine fixait toujours Kurt avec sa voix totalement tremblante, déchirant son Coeur peu à peu mais ne put s'autoriser à pleurer devant lui.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets… just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I…  
will be young forever**

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a…  
Teenage dream…  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep…  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back…

Kurt voyait que Blaine accéléra la cadence, sentant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que la tristesse le ravager, mais cette accélération rendit un côté charmeur à cette musique que Blaine avait revu la totalité des notes musicale.

**I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight…  
****Let you put your hands on me…**

Blaine fondit totalement en larme, mais se repris terminant la chanson.

**In my skin-tight jeans…  
Be your teenage dream...  
Tonight…**

Aux dernières notes de piano, il fut acclamé par la salle se levant pour un standing ovation, sa dernière. Faisant un signe de remerciement et quittant la scène, rejoignant la table, sa mère essuya ses larmes alors que son regard se posa immédiatement sur le visage sans larmes mais dont les yeux larmoyants étincelaient son doux visage pâle.

- C'était magnifique, Blaine.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Moi je vais vous laisser je vais prendre un autre taxi, bonne soirée les garçons. A plus tard Blaine.

- A plus tard maman, merci d'être venue…

Les deux jeunes quittèrent le Mint quelque peu après Mrs Anderson, prenant un taxi qui les conduisit un peu plus loin que chez eux ce qui étonna Kurt. Blaine descendit en dernier payant le taxi et marcha avec Kurt le long du boulevard pour rentrer chez eux, serrant Kurt contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais, Blaine ?

- Parce que c'était la dernière chanson que je suis en mesure de jouer, mes forces s'épuise, et ma voix je la perds, Kurt… C'était la dernière fois que tu m'entendais chanter, je ne pourrais plus jamais. Dit-il les yeux larmoyant. Je sais que c'est pour bientôt, je le sens. Mais je ne te quitterais pas maintenant, je te promets de ne pas partir tout de suite. Je t'aime tant Kurt. Dit-il fondant en larme dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi et on va se battre d'accord ? Regarde-moi. On va se battre ok ? Jusqu'au bout.

- Merci, Kurt… J'ai peur tu sais…

- Je suis là, Shhh calme-toi ça va allez d'accord ? Lui dit Kurt caressant son dos alors que ses épaules furent prise par les larmes du bouclé.

Les garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement où Blaine fut plus détendu et se dirigèrent vers la chambre autant leurs vêtements. Blaine fixa Kurt ce qui l'intrigua.

- Blaine ?

- Je veux de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment…

- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, maintenant, mais que ce soit toi qui fasses tout. Je suis fatigué, mais je n'ai pas la force pour te procurer un plaisir fou, alors procure moi du plaisir ? Proposa timidement Blaine un peu gêné.

- Si je t'en procure je m'en procure.

- J'espérais t'entendre dire ça. Alors c'est oui ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Lui répondit Kurt s'approchant de lui.

Kurt l'allongea sur le lit retirant ses vêtements laissant toutefois son nœud papillon autour de son cou. Maintenant que tous les deux furent dénudés, Kurt baisa tendrement les poignets de Blaine caressant ses cheveux pour le détendre, descendant progressivement dans son cou lui glissant quelques tendres baisers derrière l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe. Sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, envahit de frissons. Ses lèvres bizutant maintenant sa mâchoire se rapprochèrent de ses lèvres quelque peu ouvertes pour lâcher sa respiration. Ce doux baiser sensuel que Kurt rompt rapidement pour descendre plus bas, humidifiant les mamelons du bouclé.

- Kurrrt…Murmura Blaine épuisé mais appréciant ce tendre instant.

Lui qui descendit vers sa ceinture abdominale qu'il baisa et lécha avec passion, le bouclé les contracta par excitation ce qui excité encore plus Kurt qui s'écharna sur ces muscles avant de jouer avec sa langue dans le nombril.

- Owwww… Kurrrrt…. Mhmmm…. Approche !

- Non tu l'auras quand moi je t'aurais fais du bien. Assura Kurt

Descendant vers l'entrejambe du bouclé et prit son érection en main, baisant son scrotum ce qui le mit encore plus en forme.

- Kuurrrrt… Gémit le bouclé.

- Attention c'est parti ! Lui dit calmement Kurt mettant en bouche pleine l'érection du bouclé.

- Owww… Mhmmm…. Kurrrt… Grogna Blaine tout souriant.

La pressant dans sa bouche, la pompant faisant gémir de plus en plus fort le bouclé qui ne put se retenir de gémir, cependant quand Kurt sentit que cela bouge, il se stoppa et partit embrasser Blaine.

- Kurrrt… Laisse-moi…

- Oui, c'est bon tu es prêt ?

- Oui tu peux.

Alors que Blaine avait ses mains posées sur les fesses de Kurt, celui-ci entra progressivement son sexe dans la bouche du bouclé, toujours couché sur son lit et se laissa bercer par les mains de Kurt exerçant les vas et vient à son rythme allant de plus en plus vite. Le liquide qui se mélangea à sa salive, Kurt pouvait entendre ce bruit tant adorable à son oreille.

- Rrr… scrrrr… Kurrt… Rrr... scrrr... rrlrrrr... scrrrr... urrr...Kurrrrrrt... Gémissait Blaine pressant encore plus les fesses de Kurt contre lui.

Kurt retourna en bas, embrassant le bouclé sur ses douces lèvres qui dégagèrent un souffla chaud, un souffle de plaisir, humidifiant et dilatant ainsi son orifice.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Je le suis, Kurt vas-y. Dit-il impatient.

Kurt entra progressivement en lui, regardant le sourire de Blaine se dessiner sur son visage, comme si c'était un soulagement auquel il eut droit. Faisant les premiers vas et vient progressifs, posant une main sur son torse et l'autre pressant l'érection du bouclé. Se penchant vers son visage pour l'observer un peu mieux.

- Kurrt… Va… Vas plus vite… Soupira d'impatience le bouclé.

- J'ai peur de…

- Tu ne me feras pas mal, lâche-toi, Kurt vas-y.

Kurt, voyant le plus grand sourire et émerveillement dans le regard de Blaine exécuta ses exigences, pressant ainsi plus son érection l'alimentant par des vas et vient plus rapide et plus ferme, et fit taper son scrotum contre lui, tapant en plein dans sa prostate exerçant des plaisirs fous.

- Kurrrrrrt…. Owwww….. Ouuhhh… Ku… Aaaaaaaaaw…. Kuurrrrrttt…

- Shhhh…. Calme-toi Blaine. Lui dit Kurt caressant ses abdos en fusion.

L'érection de Blaine arriva a sa fin, sentant ses veines rugir par l'afflux sanguin des plus vifs, sont liquide sortit s'écrasant sur sa zone abdominale.

- Kurrrrrt…. Gémissa Blaine tendrement fermant les yeux.

Kurt continua de lui faire des va et vient quelque temps avant de se concentrer qu'à une chose, sa prostate, encore et toujours. Accentuant son mouvement en Blaine voyant sa rougeur sur ses joues, et sa transpiration l'envahir. Une respiration folle également, Kurt le regarda et pressa sa prostate.

- Uuuhh…. Aaaaww….

Puis une seconde fois plus fortement.

- Kurrrrrrtt…. Ooowww….

Et enfin une troisième contre laquelle il se libéra et Blaine ressentit la libération se pressé en elle.

- Kurrrrrt….. Owwwww…. Aaaaaaaw…. Hurla de plaisir le bouclé.

- Blaiiineee….. Haaaaannww….. Hurla Kurt avant de se vautré sur les lèvres du bouclé qu'il ne quitta plus.

Reprenant peu à peu leurs souffles, Kurt se dégagea, et nettoya le torse du bouclé avec sa langue, ne laissant rien dessus. Blaine caressa la tignasse de Kurt avec un sourire et ses yeux, si ravis mais si fatigué. Il savait que c'était également son dernier rapport sexuel, son corps ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Et pour son dernier il voulait sentir Kurt en lui et gardait ça en tête pour toujours, mais ça, Kurt n'en savait absolument rien. Se plongeant dans ses bras et trouva le sommeil peu après, contrairement à Blaine qui continua de caresser le dos de Kurt et trouva le sommeil bien assez tard dans la nuit.

Au lendemain matin, les garçons se levèrent prenant la douche ensemble et s'habillèrent également ensemble prenant un rapide petit déjeuner. Blaine ne se sentit pas au mieux de sa forme, si fatigué, si mal de tête et aux articulations…

- Kurt je crois que je vais rester là…

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Kurt.

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu as quoi exactement ?

- Mal de tête, fatigué et courbaturé…

- Oh mais ce n'est rien c'est nos ébats hier ça ! Riait Kurt.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre ça me fait pareil quand tu fais fort.

- Bon je vais venir toute façon si je reste là je vais me faire chier…

Les garçons prirent le bus de ville qui les conduisit à l'université non loin de là. Durant le trajet Kurt remarqua l'état évasif du bouclé mais c'est surtout sa pâleur et la couleur de son blanc d'œil qui l'inquiéta particulièrement. À la descente du bus, sur le campus, endroit où chaque jour ils se séparèrent, Kurt accompagna Blaine jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre quitte à se mettre lui-même en retard.

- Voilà tu y es… Soupira Kurt.

- Merci beaucoup Kurt pour ce que tu fais, pour moi. Sourit timidement Blaine.

- Si tu as quoi que ce soit tu me téléphone, mon portable est sur sonnerie j'y répondrais d'accord ?

- Je ne t'appellerais pas.

- Ouais ça veux dire que ça va allez mieux. Répondit avec sourire Kurt.

- Exactement… Mhm… Bon bah à ce soir…

- A ce soir Blaine, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Sexy. Répondit Blaine d'une voix faible avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Kurt partit après s'être assuré que Blaine soit bien installé dans l'amphithéâtre partant enfin vers son propre amphithéâtre à l'autre bout du campus. Toute la matinée, Blaine n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sa vision trouble, son mal de crâne et se sentant partir dans un malaise à chaque mouvement de son corps. A l'heure du déjeuner, il ne tarda pas à s'assoir au réfectoire prenant un plateau rapide et prit son téléphone dont un message s'affichait.

**De Santana :**

_Alors que ce ne fut pas simple, j'ai décidé grâce à mon admission à Philadelphie de vivre à Ocean City, Brittany et moi sommes encore ensemble pour quelques temps même si cela ne durera pas… Je te remercie, car c'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussis hier à prendre ma voiture et déposer mes valises là-bas. Sans toi et Porcelaine je dois dire que c'est un peu nul… Tu me manques._

Il sourit malgré sa difficulté de par sa vision trouble ce message attendrissant. Malgré la distance Santana penser à lui, comme lui pensé tout autant à elle. Malgré sa tentative de vouloir y répondre, il ne trouva guère la force de concentrer ses doigts sur son téléphone, se sentant partir de plus belles… Mais il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours, marchant difficilement dans les couloirs il prit son téléphone et appela Kurt…

- Amphi.. 85… Vi… N'eut guère le temps de finir, tombant au sol.

- Blaine ? Blaine ?! Oh putain, j'arrive attend moi… Hurla Kurt.

Kurt courut depuis l'autre bout du campus pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre numéro 85 pour y retrouver Blaine. Après quelques minutes à courir à une vitesse folle il arriva vers Blaine allongé au sol dans les bras d'une fille qui lui mit des claques pour le réveiller.

- Poussez-vous, dégage toi ! S'énerva Kurt prenant Blaine dans ses bras.

Il composa le numéro des urgences, le 911.

- Allo… Campus universitaire de Los Angeles, promotion comédie française, malaise d'un jeune de dix sept ans et demie, atteint d'un cancer généralisé, inconscient depuis environ trois minutes, pouls faible, respiration faible. Amphithéâtre 85 démerdez vous mais venez vite… Hurla Kurt totalement paniqué au téléphone.

- Nous vous envoyons une équipe de secours Monsieur, calmez-vous nous serons là sous peu.

Kurt bercer Blaine caressant ses cheveux devant des dizaines d'étudiants sous le choque. Les larmes de Kurt commencèrent à coulé le long de son visage faisant son maximum pour réveiller Blaine.

- Je t'en supplie, Blaine ne me fais pas ça ici, pas maintenant… Je refuse, je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? Blaine réponds moi je t'en supplie, serre ma main, je sais pas mais réagis Blaine… Blaine…

Kurt sentit un mouvement ferme venant de la tête du bouclé dont les yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu.

- K…Kurrt… ?

- Blaine… Tu m'as fais peur…

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe… ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, les secours arrive, on va te soigner… On va te soigner… Lui dit Kurt le serrant encore plus pleurant deux fois plus.

- Je… je t'… Blaine n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il retomba dans un malaise puissant une seconde fois.

- Non, Non pas ça, Blaine revient, réveille-toi. Blaine ! Blaine… Hurla Kurt.

- Les secours sont là ! Lui dit une jeune fille.

Les secours firent évacué tout le monde sauf Kurt qui assister à tout, sa mise sur le brancard et sa réanimation.

- Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une infirmière.

- Kurt… Kurt Hummel je suis son petit-ami…

- Bien d'accord, mes collègues s'occupe de lui ça va bien se passer d'accord ? C'est vous qui à téléphoner ?

- Oui c'est, c'est moi… Il à un cancer généralisé ça fait quelques jours que ça ne va pas… Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive ?

- Sandrine on l'amène tu viens. S'exclama un collègue secouriste.

- Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Oui, oui évidemment.

Kurt suivit les secours et monta à leurs côtés en direction du St Vincent Medical Center. Durant le trajet ils réussirent à réanimer Blaine, dont Kurt prit la main et ne le quitta pas du regard. Branché a une bouteille d'oxygène.

- Je suis là, Blaine je ne te quitte pas. Lui dit tristement Kurt.

Blaine se contenta se serrer sa main tout en le regardant. Une fois à la clinique, Blaine fut monté en soin intensif du service palliatif de l'hôpital, directement en chambre perfusé pour le remettre d'aplomb toujours avec cet oxygène. Son reflexe fut de téléphoné a Mrs Anderson depuis la chambre de l'hôpital.

- Allo, Kurt tu n'es pas…

- Blaine… Dit-il simplement d'une voix tremblante.

- Quelle clinique ?

- St Vincent, chambre 398…

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Kurt composa maintenant le numéro de son père qu'il arriva à joindre qu'au bout du troisième appel.

- Kurt je bosse… Râla son père.

- Blaine est hospitalisé…

- … Je ferme le garage je prends le prochain vol.

- Papa, ça ne sert à rien, pas maintenant…

- Je te l'ai promis, je prends le premier vol et j'arrive, Kurt.

- …Merci… Dit-il d'une voix plus émotive raccrochant son téléphone.

Il entendit le masque à oxygène émettre bien plus fortement l'oxygène se retournant et remarqua la petite mine de Blaine sans le masque.

- Je t'ai fais peur, Sexy ?

- … Oui… Très… Dit-il laissant tomber quelques larmes.

- Je t'ai dis… Que… Je ne te… Laisserais pas maintenant…. S'épuisa Blaine.

- Remet ton masque encore un peu ils te l'enlèveront quand tu n'en auras plus besoin. Ta mère va arriver, reste tranquille…

Il prit le siège à côté et le rapprocha du lit, prenant sa main perfusée que Blaine lui serra. Attendant que la mère du bouclé arrive. Blaine venait de se rendormir si épuisé… Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

- Kurt ça va ? S'empressant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que c'était la fin… Il m'a fait si peur… Dit-il craquant à nouveau.

- Shhh… C'est finit Kurt, ça va allez, il va être soigné d'accord ?

- C'est faux, on sait que c'est le début de la phase finale on le sait, alors oui il va reprendre des forces mais il ne sortira pas de l'hôpital. Jamais… Dit-il les yeux si humides…

Elle ne répondit pas à ces propos puisqu'ils sont simplement, la vérité du fait. Préférant le serrer encore dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- Tu veux un calment peut-être ?

- Jamais, je ne prendrais un seul foutu médicament, jamais. S'énerva Kurt.

- Ne t'énerve pas c'était juste une question… Tu as téléphoné à Burt ?

- Oui, il prend le premier vol en destination d'ici…

Les deux attendirent le réveil de Blaine, et la venue de médecins dans la chambre, mais rien ne se passa. Durant de longues heures ils restèrent là à attendre, encore et toujours, attendre. Les heures défilèrent, la nuit plombant le paysage de la ville. Et le téléphone de Kurt sonna.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi…

- Je sais ton nom s'affiche.

- Je suis dans un taxi là donne moi le nom de la clinique s'il te plait.

- St Vincent Medical Center.

- Ok, j'arrive, courage.

Burt raccrocha et indiqua au chauffeur le nom de la clinique dont il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Montant dans la chambre après avoir demandé le numéro au secrétariat. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Kurt se rua dans ses bras.

- Papa…

- Je suis là, je suis là. Ça va allez, tu n'es plus seul. Lui dit Burt d'une voix rassurante.

Ils restèrent assis là regardant le lit espérant voir un mouvement du garçon, en vain.

- Kurt, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Burt.

- Il n'allait pas bien dès le matin mais je lui ai dis que c'était surement à cause de… notre nuit et… il est partit avec moi, il m'a téléphoné et s'est évanouie juste après m'avoir indiqué sa position, je l'ai retrouvé là, dans les bras d'une étudiante le giflant pour le ramener mais il ne répondait pas, donc j'ai pris la relève, il s'est… réveiller puis s'est rendormit…

- C'est toi qui à téléphoné au secours ? Demanda Marie.

- Oui, j'ai tout précisé et ils sont arrivés si vite…

- Tu as pris un cachet ? Demanda son père.

- Non, je n'en veux pas…

- Kurrt… Murmura une voix faible.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lit, et Blaine prit la main de Kurt posé sur son lit retirant son masque à oxygène.

- J'ai dormis depuis longtemps ? Demanda Blaine.

- Environ huit heures déjà…

- Hey… Burt… Ça va ? Demanda Blaine souriant.

- Bah ouais et toi alors tu t'amuses à nous foutre la trouille ?

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès… Soupira Blaine.

- On le sait gamin, tu n'y es pour rien va. Dit-il pressant son pied.

- Je vais chercher le médecin de garde. S'exclama sa mère.

Lorsque la porte de fermi Blaine regarda les garçons leurs parlant d'un naturelle les plus surprenant.

- Je vais continuer à me battre mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je le sais… Je le sens… Je sais que vous auriez voulu me voir vieillir avec votre fils Burt, mais ce n'est pas possible. Pendant qu'elle n'est pas là, je veux vous demander une chose.

- Lequel fiston ?

- Prenez toujours soin d'elle quand je ne serais plus là, elle aura besoin de vous, et de toi, Kurt. Vous êtes la seule famille que nous avons, nous quatre on à une alchimie en or. On ne pourra pas la perdurer, mais je veux que vous trois continuez à rester soudé quand je serais là-haut.

Kurt avait les yeux rouges, Burt resta quant à lui, fort à ces paroles.

- Je veux… Une bible également. Je suis prêt grâce à vous, mais je veux également m'en remettre à Dieu.

- Une bible… Ok. Répondit Burt, devant un Kurt dépité.

Sa mère rentra au même moment avec un médecin qui l'examina, prenant sa tension, et regarda ses battements de cœur des plus correctes à la machine.

- Oh bah ça va tu as repris des forces nos matelas son confortable donc. Ironisa le médecin de nuit.

- T'es un marrant toi, vos matelas, il n'y à pas plus merdique. Riait Blaine.

- Et tu as un sens de l'humour en plus ! Ouais ça va mieux toi. Répondit le médecin tapotant son épaule. Bien je peux vous donner notre diagnostic mais qui sont ses deux personnes… ?

- Mon compagnon et le petit-ami de mon fils. Répondit Marie étonnant les garçons.

- D'accord, donc votre fils à eu une forte baisse de tension du a son cancer, et comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, son état ne reviendra guère à la normale entrainant la baisse de ses anticorps, de ses défenses immunitaire jusqu'à…

- Mourir. Répondit Blaine.

- Exacte, je vois que vous êtes au courant de…

- Mon état de santé, oui, c'est également moi-même qui est refusé l'acharnement thérapeutique. Je refuse d'être bourré de traitement pour rien. Ces médicaments peuvent servir à des personnes pouvant vraiment être soigné, moi c'est trop tard.

- … Nous gardons votre fils dans notre service et nous commencerons réellement les soins lorsque ce sera vraiment nécessaire. Je vous laisse en famille nous repasserons demain dans la journée.

- Merci docteur. Répondit Mrs Anderson.

Alors que les yeux retombèrent sur ce lit médicalisé et Blaine souriant caressant le bras de Kurt, leurs regards reprirent de meilleures expressions. La pendule affichait bientôt minuit et tous furent fatigués, Blaine les regardait un à un.

- Allez-vous reposer chez nous.

- Non on va rester ça va. Répondit sa mère.

- Oui, ça va ! Ajouta Kurt.

- Blaine à raison, je vous reconduis à votre appartement, on va appeler un taxi. S'exclama Burt.

- Papa…

- Burt…

- Maman, Kurt, partez avec Burt, on se voit demain.

- Bonne nuit trésor. Lui dit sa mère l'embrassant.

- Je vais mal dormir sans toi… Soupira Kurt collant son front au sien.

- Moi aussi, Kurt mais ça va allez, je suis en sécurité ici, d'accord ?

- Je sais… Soupira Kurt.

- Allez, embrasse-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire pour bien dormir ! Sourit Blaine recevant ce doux baiser.

- A demain, Burt, veille bien sur eux d'eux ! Oh au faite, prend mes clés qui sont dans mon sac, tu les garderas pour toi du coup. Lui dit Blaine.

- Merci, allez dort bien gamin.

- Vous aussi !

Blaine put enfin se reposer à nouveau sereinement sans entendre des murmures et des pleurs derrière son dos. Alors que lui se rendormit rapidement, lorsque Burt ouvrit l'appartement des jeunes face à un Kurt incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Poussant la porte, c'était la première pour lui qu'il venait dans ce lieu qu'il trouva… Totalement au goût de Kurt, il plaignait déjà Blaine de vivre ici. Enfin, d'avoir vécu ici…

- Si vous voulez je peux vous laisser le lit vue que vous êtes « compagnon » Marmonna Kurt totalement épuisé.

- J'ai inventé ça pour évité que toi et ton père sortent de la chambre. S'exclama Marie.

- Oh, d'accord. Dit-il prenant place sur une chaise lâchant un horrible soupire.

Burt regarda Marie, et regarda en suivant son fils, totalement dénué d'humeur, dépité, son visage ternit digne d'un mort vivant, mettant ses doigts à la bouche faisant claquer ses ongles contre ses dents, fixant un point précis, le grand cadre photo qui trônait dans sa chambre et également dans celle de Blaine à L'Ohio.

- Je vais allez me coucher… Suggéra Kurt.

- Je reste ici moi. Ajouta Marie.

- Pareil pour moi. Ajouta à son tour Burt prenant place sur des chaises qu'il prit la peine de border avec les coussins du canapé, laissant le lit double pour Kurt et le canapé à Marie.

Cette porte de chambre à peine fermé, qu'il se rua sur l'oreiller de Blaine et hurla, d'une forte intensité qu'il en fit sursauter les deux adultes à côté qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Burt ne pouvait plus se retenir et pleura en même temps que son fils tout en le pressant dans ses bras sous les yeux compatissant et également détruit de Mrs Anderson. Une bonne partie de la nuit fut prise pour calmer Kurt qui trouva le sommeil presque aux aurores ne laissant que quelques heures à lui et Marie pour se reposer. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, quelques heures à peine plus tard Burt fit coulait du café pour lui et Marie, laissant Kurt dormir du côté de Blaine pressant ses effets personnels.

- Bien dormit ? Demanda Marie.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas tenir la journée je devrais rentrer pour me reposer… Merci pour, le café. Soupira Marie prenant place sur le canapé fixant le paysage californien à sa gauche.

- Je te ramènerais, pas de problème. Ajouta simplement Burt.

Buvant dans un silence fatiguant leurs cafés respectifs, Marie se mit à parler de Blaine, les yeux larmoyant mais sans une larme, bordé par un sourire magnifique.

- Tu sais, quand il à apprit pour son cancer il avait été dépité, il ne me disait pas un mot ce qui est normale tu me diras et, au fil des semaines c'est lui qui me rassurer…

- Il est fort pour rassurer les gens qu'il aime n'est-ce pas ? Lui sourit Burt.

- Oui…. Mais… Là…

- Laisse-toi allez, profite en que Kurt ne te voit pas, et ni Blaine. Lui dit Burt à l'oreille la prenant dans ses bras.

Pouvant sentir les larmes humidifiées sa chemise à carreaux, collant son épaule tellement qu'elle fut inondée de larmes… Marie reprit ses esprits quelque peu après.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il cesse de se battre… C'est son choix, je l'acceptais, mais maintenant… Burt, je ne supporte pas de le voire comme ça… Comment je vais faire ? Lui dit-elle avec ce regard si triste et larmoyant.

- On est quatre à se soutenir d'accord ? Blaine ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il verra que toi et Kurt n'êtes pas prêts. On va y arriver, mais je suis désolé... Tu ne peux revenir sur ses choix…

- B…b….Buurrrrrtt… Craqua une nouvelle fois la femme dans ses bras.

Kurt sortis de la chambre quelque peu après n'assistant pas à cette scène, filant aussitôt à la salle de bain dont il en sortit mieux en forme, prenant sa dose de caféine matinale, s'installant prêt d'eux, prenant son ordinateur regardant sur internet des vidéos, du moins en rechercher. Sans un mot pour Burt ou Marie, jusqu'à tombé sur ce dont il cherchait, par sûre chance la vidéo et d'une haute qualité et la performance sonore parfaite.

- Venez voir… Demanda Kurt.

La performance de Blaine au Mint dimanche soir, posté sur internet, avec le discours et cette mélodie qui donna un visage joyeux à Kurt faisant une manipulation sur son ordinateur, pour télécharger en bande son et en bande vidéo ce bijou. L'enregistrant sur USB, sur son téléphone, tablette et le grava même sur un CD.

- C'est magnifique ce qu'il à fait ce soir-là, j'aurais voulu être là… Marmonna Burt.

- Il m'a dit ce soir là que c'était son dernier chant, il ne pouvait plus il le sentait… Dit-il en soupirant. D'ailleurs allons le voir, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici éternellement.

C'est donc, sans un mot qu'ils prirent le bus du quartier se rendant à la clinique St Vincent montant dans cette chambre, frappant un petit coup, poussant cette lourde porte et découvrirent Blaine endormi paisiblement.

- Ne le réveille pas. Murmura Marie.

- Non, je me mets juste à côté. Lui répondit en murmure Kurt.

Les heures passèrent, midi approchant, le service d'étage apporta le repas à Blaine le réveillant.

- Blaine voici ton repas. Lui dit méchamment l'infirmière.

- Toi, parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que dès que j'ai plus cette perfusion je te fous ma main à travers la gueule c'est compris ? Lui dit calmement le bouclé avec un regard persan, la faisant fuir rapidement.

- Quel réveil ! Ria Kurt.

- Salut Kurt, Maman, Burt.

Kurt s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui monter son lit et bien placer son plateau repas. Burt était parti chercher un Macdonald pour eux trois revenant avant que le bouclé termina son repas, heureusement qu'un fast-food était dans les coins. Puis tout en mangeant, Blaine se mit à questionner Kurt.

- Tu n'es pas l'université ?

- Non, bah non.

- Et, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu es ici, je n'allais pas allez en cours c'est ridicule. S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Kurt, tu ne vas pas pouvoir mettre ta vie entre parenthèse durant mon séjour ici tu dois…

- Blaine, Kurt est là et tu ne le feras pas partir. Ajouta Burt coupant ainsi sa parole. Nous ne faisons pas comme si on était inconscient bordel, on sait tous ce qu'il en est, même toi. Si tu connaîtrais mon fils tu saurais qu'il ne partira pas à l'université tant que tu es ici alors arrête un peu ton blabla. S'exaspéra Burt.

- C'était juste pour éviter qu'on parle de moi… Souffla Blaine.

- Est-ce-que tu veux que je prévienne Cooper ? Demanda sa mère.

- Pas maintenant.

- Santana ? Ajouta Kurt.

- Oh en parlant d'elle, elle est admise à l'université de Philadelphie, donc elle s'est installé à Ocean City, c'est cool non ? Lui dit-il.

Ocean City, cette ville, où leurs rêves devaient avoir lieu, vivre dans la résidence de l'été dernier, ayant un théâtre et une troupe se produisant un peu partout… Ocean City, New Jersey, c'était également là-bas que Blaine lui avait promis d'aller avant de partir de ce monde.

- Oh chouette on devrait lui téléphoné pour ça non ? Proposa Kurt.

- Ouais ! Attrape mon téléphone elle doit être en pause je présume.

Blaine composa le numéro de Santana et mit le haut-parleur. Une sonnerie, puis deux et enfin la voix de la latina.

- Hey bah alors on ne répond pas à mon message ?

- On préfère te téléphoner pour ça Santana, félicitation ! lui dit Blaine.

- Ouais félicitation ! Ajouta Kurt.

- Merci, mais comme je disais, sans vous c'est un peu mort quoi, comme Lima finalement. C'est quand vos congés universitaire pour venir me voir ! Demanda la latina.

- Euh… En quelques sortes on l'est déjà… Répondit Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis à l'hôpital.

Santana comprit aussitôt, un bruit de chaise se fut entendre grincer contre le sol, puis une porte claqué.

- … On ne se reverra donc… Plus ?

- Santana, je vais bien, tu vas pouvoir venir me voir ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit d'une voix rassurante le bouclé.

- On prend tous soin de lui tu sais, on est tout le temps avec lui depuis hier. Ajouta Kurt.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Nos parents, et toi.

- Même pas Rachel ? S'étonna Santana.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, pas eu l'envie de lui dire surtout… Soupira Kurt mangeant quelques frites.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- Non, on s'en chargera tu sais.

- Bon ok, désolée mais je dois y allez… J'essaie de prendre l'avion le plus vite possible je vous tiens au courant. Bises les garçons…

- A plus tard Santana. Répondit Blaine mettant fin à l'appel.

Finissant ainsi son plat qui fut rapidement retiré par une autre infirmière que la précédente. Blaine se sentit assez fatigué mais le cacha au maximum, toujours serrer par une main chaude de Kurt assis à ses côtés, regardant la télévision, Burt et sa mère eux, en face du lit attendant, encore et toujours la visite des médecins. Lorsque cette visite arriva en fin de journée, Blaine fut examiné remarquant que tout fonctionna très bien.

- Bien tu vas bien mieux depuis hier.

- Alors pourquoi le gardez-vous si tout vas bien ? Demanda Burt.

- Nous pouvons le laisser sortir si après vous insistez, mais au vue de son état de santé générale, le ramener chez vous pourra le soulager certes, mais le fatiguera bien plus, c'est à vous de voir. S'expliqua le médecin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blaine qui fixait le regard suppliant de Kurt. Il mit quelques minutes à réfléchir et prit une lourde décision.

- Maman.

- Oui ?

- Occupe-toi de faire monter un lit médicalisé double à Ocean City. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que ce lit soit en place là-bas et une fois que ce sera fait, nous partirons pour Ocean City. En conclu Blaine.

- Vous souhaitez donc un soin palliatif à domicile ? Demanda le médecin.

- Oui, on va s'occuper de ça dans la semaine alors. Répondit sa mère.

- Très bien, nous attendons donc que vous fassiez le nécessaire chez vous et une fois fait nous ferons les papiers de transfert à vos frais évidemment.

- Ce qui va de soit, merci docteur. Lui dit Mrs Anderson fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kurt comprit ce choix, sa santé étant actuellement stable, une hospitalisation à domicile peut encore être effectuée, mais pourquoi faire ça ici, à Los Angeles ? Alors que rien n'y est bien, leurs meilleurs moments ne sont pas ici, ici ne repose que la tristesse et l'attente de la mort. A Ocean City, c'est l'endroit idéal, le lieu où tous leurs bons souvenirs s'y trouvent. Ocean City, la ville que Blaine promit de retourner une dernière fois, y réaliser leurs rêves. Blaine, malade, continua de l'impressionner, pensant toujours à une chose, Kurt, Kurt encore et toujours lui.

- Ocean City ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je te l'avais promis non ? Maman, je veux que tu t'en charge au plus vite, j'ai les clefs dans mon sac là, Kurt a les siens, et j'insiste sur un lit double. Kurt dormira avec moi.

- Mais, je ne peux pas te…

- J'irais moi. S'exclama Burt coupant la parole à Mrs Anderson.

- C'est sympas Burt… Souriait Blaine.

- Bon bah demain je viendrais un peu plus tard, je téléphonerais pour commandé le lit et quand il devra être réceptionné Burt s rendra là-bas d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis maman, de toute façon on ne peut pas mieux faire. Par contre je suis fatigué… Soupira Blaine.

- Tu, tu veux qu'on te laisse te reposer ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui, et s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te voir de la semaine, sauf le soir. Va en cours, quand on sera à Ocean je sais que tu suivras, alors vas en cours assimile des choses pour le moment, s'il te plait, pour moi ? Le supplia Blaine.

- Ce que tu me demandes là j'en suis incapable…

- Tu es bien capable d'accepté de m'accompagné jusqu'à mon dernier soupire, alors ce n'est pas subir un programme d'étude qui va être compliqué, fait ça pour moi Kurt. J'ai envie de t'entendre fustiger sur les tenues des autres, te moqué des manières des uns des autres, me montré que tu es bien le meilleur de toute cette université.

- Oh… Bon bah, si ça peux te divertir je fais ça. Lui dit Kurt avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, ce baiser si long en durée.

- Bon Kurt moi aussi je peux dire au revoir à mon fils ? Râla Marie en plaisanta.

- Pardon, oui.

- Repose-toi bien trésor, je passe demain moi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Allez, j'accompagnerais ta mère moi demain mais je ne resterais pas trop Kurt me demanderas de venir le chercher avec un peu de chance.

- Bah vous ne venez pas en bus ou taxi ? S'étonna Blaine.

- … Ah bah donc il me demander, j'oublie que je ne conduis pas en ce moment ! Rigola Burt, faisant rire Blaine.

Faisant un dernier signe de la main au bouclé, Kurt partit à contrecœur, mais voir qu'il allait bien le rassura au fond, montant dans le taxi qui le conduisit à son appartement en compagnie de sa mère et de Burt.

- Vous dormez encore ci ? Demanda Kurt.

- Non, vu que tu vas en cours demain moi je vais rentrer.

- Moi je reste avec toi Kurt. Lui dit son père. Une soirée entre mec ça te dit ?

- Ouais ça me fera du bien. Haussa donc ses épaules, Kurt.

- Allez, bonne soirée on se voit demain. Leur dit Marie quittant l'appartement les laissant seul.

Kurt préparant le repas pour lui et son père, qui regardait un match de foot remarqua qu'il était actuellement au téléphone et lorsqu'il déposa les plats prêt sur la table il comprit tout.

- Non mais je te dis gamin, ils vont perdre ! Riait Burt.

- Tu parles à Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ouais il regarde le match lui aussi, ah et il te demande de lui ramener son iPad demain.

- D'accord je lui porterais ça alors, mais là on va manger…

- Bon désolé gamin mais ton petit-ami râle car tout est prêt, quoi attend ouais.

- Kurt, je suis outré de voir à quel point vous êtes en colère contre la complicité de votre père et moi-même. S'exclama Blaine.

- Joue pas ce ton hautain avec moi ça ne marche pas…

- Oh, je vois ! Monsieur est réservé.

- Et voilà tu me fais rire, t'es content ?

- A merveille, je vais pouvoir m'endormir paisiblement après le match.

- Tu voudras qu'on se…

- Non, repose-toi Kurt tu en a besoin tout autant que moi. Lui dit Blaine ne laissant guère de temps à Kurt de finir sa phrase.

- Je…

- Kurt… Fais moi plaisir, ça va allez t'inquiète. Le rassura Blaine alors que Burt entendit toute la conversation.

- Ok, si tu ne parles pas à mon père !

- Pas de soucis, je crois que lui et moi on peut se passé l'un de l'autre, non ?

- Oui tout à fait Blaine chéri ! Se moqua Burt.

- Allez, bonne soirée, à demain vous deux !

- A demain Blaine…

Burt prit son téléphone et le raccrocha commençant ainsi à manger. Kurt affichait une mine radieuse, pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la cuisine, il avait entendu que des rires pratiquement, Burt et Blaine rirent donc ensemble, pour un stupide match, mais Blaine, Blaine riait, c'est idiot, mais c'est comme une délivrance, le savoir au point de rire avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, sonner comme un espoir, une bonne nouvelle, une conscience pure et dure.

- Je préfère voir ce visage là que celui de hier.

- Je suis content que vous preniez plaisir à rire ensemble, c'est qu'il va bien.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est hospitalisé que le rire est interdit Kurt.

- Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur qu'il perde la joie de vivre ?

- Tu connais ce gamin plus que moi, est-ce son genre de se laisser allez comme ça ?

- … Non, oui tu as raison je dramatise bien trop… Excuse-moi.

- Tu vas manger, prendre une douche et filer dans ton lit d'accord ? Tu sais très bien que l il pète la forme, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

- Merci…

Le repas se termina dans le calme, Burt finit de regarder le match pendant que Kurt prit sa douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit il regarda son père avec insistance.

- Tu peux venir dormir dans la chambre tu sais…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, je prendrais le côté de Blaine ça ne pose pas de problème, et… Je vais devoir faire mes cartons.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, mais plus tard. Je ramène tout à Ocean City, sauf les meubles, qu'on à racheter ici, ce qui était à moi tu en feras ce que tu veux, mais ses instruments, et tout, bref tout repars.

- Kurt, tu es en train de me dire que…

- Une fois que Blaine sera partit, je retournerais peut-être à la fac, mais pas dans cette appartement, je ne pourrais pas.

- Et, tous ses meubles ?

- Mes miens, retournerons dans ma chambre à Lima, à leurs places. Blaine n'a rien amené à part ses photos, livres, vêtements, instruments et ses produits Apple. Donc tout ce qui est là sera revendu.

- Je m'occuperais de commencer tes cartons demain si tu veux ?

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Bah oui, je ne vais pas t'engager à resté dans cette appartement si c'est pour que tu y sois malheureux.

- Merci… Allez je vais me couché, rejoins moi quand ton match sera finit.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit Papa.

Burt ne rejoignant pas son fils dans la chambre, préférant le canapé à dormir dans le lit de son fils et le sentir en sanglots. Il s'endormit après le match et reçu un message du bouclé à son plus grand étonnement.

**De Blaine :**

_Perdu Burt ! Je le savais ! Dormez bien toi et Kurt._

**A Blaine :**

_Ne lui envoi pas de message il dort déjà, bonne nuitée à toi également._

Blaine, soulagé de savoir dont Kurt dormit, il put à son tour fermer les yeux paisiblement pensants fortement à lui, et trouva le sommeil d'une facilité. Pas un seul cri, pas une seule douleur, pas un seul mouvement pouvant perturber cette nuit n'eut lieu. Que ce soit à Carlyle, à Los Feliz, ou à St Vincent, tous dormirent à pois fermer et purent reprendre ainsi les forces qu'ils leur furent nécessaires. Au lendemain, Kurt partit tôt à l'université alors que Burt commençait déjà l'emballage, une chance qu'ils avaient encore gardé les cartons. En début d'après-midi, Mrs Anderson se rendit à l'appartement comme convenu pour partir à l'hôpital en compagnie de Burt.

- Hey salut… C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

- Kurt ne veux pas rester là, donc… J'emballe tout. Son mobilier retourne chez moi et… Leurs effets personnels, linge, High Tech, photos, instruments retournent à Ocean City. S'expliqua Burt.

- Euh, ok…. Mais euh, tu vas ramener ça comment ?

- Bah je vais jouer un camion, je prendrais sur mon compte et me supprimerais un peu de salaire du coup…

- Laisse, je paye le transport, j'appelle un camion de service privée pour le transporté a Lima, et de Lima au pire j'ai vu qu'il y avait un camion à ton garage, tu pourras demander a un de tes employés de décharger ce qui part chez toi dans l'atelier, et puis le reste sera conduit par un de tes hommes jusqu'à Ocean City ? Proposa Marie.

- Ouais Ce n'est pas de refus.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes, vue que tu as bien avancés ça va on peut faire venir le camion demain.

Marie se mit sur le petit balcon et téléphona à la même compagnie de déménagement qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt, leur expliquant la situation et a sa plus grande joie, la compagnie sera là demain après-midi pour charger le tout. Elle raccrocha et expliqua à Burt comment cela va se dérouler.

- Bien alors, ils seront là demain vers 3pm, chargeront ce que Kurt t'a dit d'apporter pour chez toi, ils transporteront le tout à ton atelier le stockant dans la réserve. Et, un second camion viendra le lendemain de la première cargaison, pour amener le tout à Ocean City.

- Ok, donc faudra que je reste là pour les aider à charger. S'exprima Burt

- Au moins voir qu'ils amènent bien ce qui a été dit d'être amener.

- Ok, bon je t'amène à la clinique, Kurt et moi on finira tout ça ce soir en rentrant.

Partant pour la clinique ils croisèrent en taxi le bus de ville où, Kurt était dedans en direction également de la clinique. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre auprès de Blaine qui les attendait avec impatience.

- Bah alors, j'ai cru que jamais vous ne viendrez. Soupira Blaine.

- Mais non voyons, on était très occupé trésor. Lui dit sa mère l'embrassant.

- Salut, Burt.

- Blaine,

- Bon ça va vous ?

- Bah oui on s'est occupé du déménagement de vos mobiliers et du lit…

- Quel déménagement ? S'étonna Blaine.

- Kurt refuse de vivre à Los Angeles, dans cette appartement, ses meubles retourne donc chez moi, tes affaires et les siennes à Ocean City, et ce que vous avez achetez ici, sera revendu. Expliqua Burt.

- … Il à donc fait son choix… Soupira Blaine.

- Quel choix ? Demanda sa mère.

- Celui de donner l'intégralité de son temps pour moi… Il est prêt. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Qui est prêt ?

- Kuurrrt ! Te voilà enfin, vite approche. Criait de joie Blaine tendant ses bras.

- Oh tu m'as manqué ! Ça va ? Demanda Kurt l'embrassant.

- Mieux depuis que tu es là Sexy ! Grogna Blaine.

Mrs Anderson, expliqua aux garçons la procédure de déménagement et également la livraison du lit médicalisé pour la semaine prochaine, fin de semaine prochaine. Kurt continuera d'aller à l'université jusqu'à cette date là, Burt rentrera pour assurer le bon fonctionnement des choses, remettre le mobilier de Kurt dans sa chambre à leurs anciens endroits et également assurer que tout soit mis en place en temps et en heure à Ocean City. Kurt ira dormir chez Marie en attendant puisque son lit repartira à Lima. Durant les jours suivants, tout allait pour le mieux, Blaine perdit quelques kilos, mais fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, n'étant plus perfusé et attendait avec impatience son transfert à Ocean City.

- Blaine tu es prêt ? demanda le médecin de l'hôpital.

- Je suis prêt.

* * *

Chansons dans ordre de parution:

Teenage Dream - Darren Criss (version)

J'espère que vous êtes ravie de ce retour à Ocean City, là où tout fut possible et fut le plus beau passage de cette fanfiction, comment imaginez-vous ce retour là-bas? J'attends avec, impatience vos commentaires!


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Voici donc le 26ème chapitre... Wow se dire que depuis Janvier/Février que j'ai écris, et donc depuis Février que j'ai commencé à publié, ça y est... On arrive bientôt à la fin, ça me fait vraiment bizarre... Enfin bref ! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux chaque jours à lire AWTB ça me touche vraiment, merci.

**Charming29:**_Nous en avons discuter ensemble en privée et franchement oui, cette scène est juste wow... Le malaise à l'université été tout simplement à prévoir mais franchement, on ressent cette anxiété en Kurt et la souffrance de Blaine... Mais après il est simplement serein à l'hôpital. Retourner à Ocean City ne fera pas de mal et, c'est ainsi en même temps, tenir une promesse qu'il s'était engagé de respecter à l'égard de Kurt._

**Kalia: **_Je comprends, simplement c'est justement tout ce côté "bisounours" que nous ne faisons que voir à la télévision ou autres. La guérison n'est pas toujours là, et la condamnation à mourir n'est pas toujours une bad end, où un moment atroce. Parfois c'est juste un soulagement, un passage serein et une volonté de vivre l'instant présent jusqu'au dernier souffle, bref la vraie vie. Celle que je veux montrer dans A World To Believe. Mais notre pays est trop tabou pour ça je crois..._

**Guest:**_Il est naturelle que je te réponds, tu es fidèle à ma fanfiction, tu la commente, c'est ainsi que je te remercie, en laissant une trace écrite de ton passage. Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que malgré ces moments tristes tu trouves la force et la niaque de continuer, tu as, je crois complètement compris le message que je veux transmettre et je t'en remercie._

**celiacool7:** _C'est horrible d'accord, je suis ok avec ça mais ça revient avec ce que je dis plus haut à Kalia; __la condamnation à mourir n'est pas toujours une bad end, où un moment atroce. Parfois c'est juste un soulagement, un passage serein et une volonté de vivre l'instant présent jusqu'au dernier souffle, bref la vraie vie. _C'est voir ce qui est une réalité et voir, ce qui se passe vraiment à ce moment là. Mais Blaine est si heureux de sa vie, que cette mort imminente ne l'atteint même pas, n'est-ce pas magnifique? 

**YorLucille21:** _Nous parlons beaucoup de cette fanfiction et tu as depuis le début compris ce que je voulais faire, et ce qui se déroulerait en fin de compte. Mon but est de voilà, dire comment tout ce passe mais avec les bons mots, les mots doux, réconfortants et symbolique, des mots vraiment touchant mais pas minable à lire ou dégradant. Ocean City va permettre de se retrouver lui et Kurt, et vivre la dernière étape main dans la main, dans de bonnes condition et un lieu idéale._**  
**

Voilà, je vous soumets ainsi donc ce vingt-sixième chapitre à votre critique quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, c'est toujours cool de savoir ce que vous pensez. Mais je vous promets que ce chapitre est plus doux et plus beau, vraiment!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il quitta l'hôpital à l'aide d'une chaise roulante qu'il quitta une fois monté dans le taxi-ambulance, en compagnie de Kurt et sa mère en direction de l'aéroport, ils ont pris le risque de prendre un avion simple malgré la santé du bouclé. Lui qui a pour le moment toutes ses forces et respirant l'air frais, cet air qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis si longtemps… Le vol se passait silencieusement et très bien, simplement embêter par un mal de tête due à la pression exerçait lors de la montée de l'avion dans les cieux. Ce n'est qu'après quelques longues heures de vol depuis Los Angeles qu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol du New Jersey, attendue par Burt qui avait pris la voiture de Kurt pour venir avec un employé de son garage qui lui avait déchargé et s'était empressé de repartir juste après.

- Hey, Kurt tu te souviens ici ? Montrant la plage là ou ils avaient couché ensemble.

- Oh putain oui ! Riait de plus belle Kurt.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Burt

- Quelque chose qui vous écœure. Répondit Blaine.

- Oh ok… Comprenant tout de suite de quoi il s'agit.

Les souvenirs remontèrent aussitôt dans la tête des deux jeunes garçons montrant les endroits du bout de leurs doigts, éclatant de rire, c'est bien pour cela que Blaine voulait venir ici, car cet endroit est rempli de joie, remplis de bons moments. Arrivant devant la maison Burt ouvrit la porte et avaient prédisposé les pièces.

- Oh non je n'aime pas. S'exclama Blaine.

- Je vais remettre comme avant ok ? Riait Kurt.

- Ouais s'il te pait, piano, guitare, canapé, télé, tout a la même place.

Burt regarda Kurt remettre tout en place, pendant que Blaine regarda les photos et le grand portait au-dessus de la télévision. Celui qui était dans sa chambre.

- Kurt, les photos on ne les touches pas d'accord ?

- Papa… Tu les as exactement posés aux endroits parfait. Ajouta Kurt.

- J'aurais au moins fait une bonne chose, j'ai également mit dans votre chambre en face du lit, au dessus de la télévision également, le cadre le même.

- Tu es parfait papa ! Merci. Lui dit Kurt l'enlaçant.

Marie était perturbée d'être là, maintenant deux ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, voyant son fils bien plus grand qu'il y a deux ans ici, chez lui.

- Tu devrais te reposé Blaine, non ? Demanda sa mère.

- Maman, si j'ai choisie le palliatif à domicile c'est pour pouvoir bouger tant qu'il m'en est encore possible, et d'être dans un endroit qui ne put pas la stérilité, ici c'est chez moi, chez nous, Kurt, alors tant que je peux marcher, m'assoir sur le canapé, m'y reposer, remarché je le ferais que ça te plaise ou non.

- Là il marque un point Marie. Ajouta Burt pour défendre Blaine.

Blaine et Kurt étaient assis là, sur le canapé, profitant d'un moment un peu seul pendant que Burt et Marie étaient partis chercher de la nourriture afin de remplir les placards, puis Santana arriva à la résidence.

- Mes gays préférés ! Hurla t-elle.

- Santana ! S'exclamèrent de joie les deux hommes.

S'installant au plus près d'eux toute joyeuse et bien plus rassurée de découvrir Blaine en plus grande forme, cependant une question lui échappa de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- J'ai décidé de faire mes derniers soins, ici, enfin soins, mes dosages de morphine ici quoi. Je veux partir dans le lieu qui m'a rendu le plus heureux au monde et c'est ici, avec Kurt, avec toi. Se justifia le bouclé. Enfin bref je vais monter me couché, je suis fatigué… A plus tard.

- A plus tard, quand je partirais je viendrais te dire au revoir ! Ajouta Santana.

Elle attendit d'entendre la porte se fermait pour se rapprocher de Kurt et pouvoir parler plus librement des semaines à venir.

- Tu as donc arrêté l'université, pour lui ?

- J'ai temporairement mis fin à tout ça oui. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul tu comprends.

- Oui je sais, Kurt. Dit-elle caressant son dos.

- Certains jours tout vas bien, certains non, mais lui comme moi faisons notre mieux pour passer tout ça le plus dignement possible… Enfin bref et toi alors, ici ? Brittany ?

- Oh bah ici c'est cool, bien plus cool maintenant que j'ai mes amis ici on va dire, et puis, avec Brittany j'estompe le contacte, ça lui fait du bien tu sais, je préfère y allez en douceur et ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

- Alors tout est ok ?

- Tout est ok, sauf Blaine… Soupira Santana.

Rentrant des courses, les parents rangèrent les aliments dans les placards et au réfrigérateur venant après, rejoindre Santana et Kurt. Burt pouvait voir qu'aucune anxiété, ni peur n'étaient là, comme si cette maison avait un pouvoir et un effet positif sur son fils. Il l'observa rire avec Santana, voyant de la joie dans ses yeux. Cette joie qui fut si rapidement rompue par l'arrivée de l'infirmière avec les divers produits pour le bouclé, montant à l'étage pour leur expliquer à tous. Blaine se réveilla et assista aux explications de l'infirmière. Blaine avait également insisté à ce qu'aucune infirmière ne soit présente la journée et la nuit, seulement lors des derniers jours.

- Donc voilà il suffira, par le biais de la perfusion enclencher ce bouton toutes les deux à trois heures pour délivré un dosage de morphine et de décontractant.

- Pardon vous avez dit quoi ? Demanda Blaine.

- Décontractant. Répéta l'infirmière.

- J'ai stipulé ne pas vouloir de médicament qui me ferait être sur un nuage, je ne veux pas souffrir mais je veux pleinement avoir ma tête, on se contentera des antidouleurs de la morphine. Râla Blaine.

- D'accord, j'en prends note et le ferais transmettre à mes collègues…

Un fauteuil roulant fut également acheté par la mère du bouclé, installer au rez-de-chaussée pour si Blaine voulut prendre l'air lorsqu'il n'aurait plus assez de forces pour marcher de ses propres moyens. Une fois, l'infirmière partit Santana proposa de payer un plat chinois qu'elle irait elle-même chercher et rapporter ici pour ne pas épuiser Blaine. Ce dernier refusa, préférant aller à ce restaurant tous ensemble, malgré le regard tordu de sa mère. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils quittèrent avec, le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre, la résidence pour se rendre dans la soirée au restaurant et prendre les traditionnels sushis et nems vendus dans ce restaurant. Seulement, la fatigue de l'avion, de son installation ici l'avait totalement épuisé mais à la fin du dîner il voulait repartir à pied jusqu'à la maison en compagnie de Kurt, seulement, alors il s'installa dans le fauteuil et Kurt le poussa sous la nuit, le long du ponton en direction de chez eux.

- Je suis si fatigué Kurt…

- Tu veux que j'accélère ?

- Oui… Ce vent frais ne me fait pas vraiment du bien…

- Attend tiens prend mon manteau, voilà.

- Merci… Dit-il timidement continuant à se faire poussé.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu cette ballade ?

- Pour te dire que je suis fière de toi, et que je ne regrette pas cette lourde fatigue.

- Fière de moi, pour ?

- Être ici t'a redonné une force surhumaine, je le sens Kurt tu es plus fort, tu ne me regardes plus avec des yeux tristes à te dire que c'est peut-être nos dernières heures, tu es là, juste à me regarder, heureux comme si c'était le premier jour qu'on s'aimait. Kurt, je t'aime tellement…

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine plus que tout au monde.

Kurt s'arrêta se posant devant Blaine, genoux.

- Je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier jours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, Kurt… Quoi qu'il advienne, je veux mourir dans tes baisers, je veux mourir en t'aimant, et en te voyant auprès de moi, et te voir si heureux ce soir, me dit que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serais heureux, car tu…

- Hey, je ne t'oublierais jamais d'accord ? Je t'aime aussi, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier jours, et quand je te rejoindrais, on sera de nouveau ensemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Lui dit Kurt se ruant sur ses lèvres, sentant la main tremblante du bouclé touché sa joue.

Kurt rompt ce baiser et rentra à la résidence, laissant Burt porté Blaine jusque dans la chambre et laissant le reste pour Kurt. Blaine dormit avec un vieux tee shirt et son boxer, Ocean City n'était pas aussi chaud qu'il y a quelques mois, Kurt avait viré les draps médicalisés pour les remplacer par leurs propres lingeries, de même que les coussins, seule le matelas fut d'hôpital mais renforcer par un matelas bien dur en dessous, ce qui mit le bouclé bien plus à l'aise.

- Sentir ton corps prêt de moi, me fait tant de bien, Kurt… Murmura Blaine en soupirant.

- Tu souffle car tu n'es pas capable de… ?

- Kurt, je n'ai plus aucuns désirs sexuels et je n'ai plus d'érection. Mon corps meurt à petit feu… Heureusement que j'ai encore en mémoire notre dernier oh putain… Riait Blaine.

- Shhh, tu vas les réveiller, allez dort tu dois te reposer.

- Je peux poser ma tête contre toi ?

- Bah oui pourquoi tu demandes t'es bête.

- Merci, Kurt… Répondit faiblement Blaine fermant les yeux.

Blaine s'endormit assez rapidement sous les yeux de Kurt, caressant son abdomen et constata qu'en effet, aucune sensation ne se fit sentir alors que d'habitude, son corps s'agita même en plein sommeil. Kurt plongea alors son regard sur le cadre photo en face, lui et Blaine face au lac et ses lunettes de soleil magnifique. Quel merveilleux moment… Et cette photo, d'eux sur la terrasse du café, ce fameux vendredi de plaisir fou… Tous ses souvenirs donnaient la force et le courage à Kurt d'affronter ce grand aléa de la vie qu'est la mort d'un proche, d'une âme que l'ont chéri.

Au petit matin, alors que tout semblait calme, Kurt était parti avec Santana faire un footing, Blaine lui vomissait à nouveau, crachant même du sang. Si pâle… Sa mère l'avait fait s'assoir sur les sièges de la terrasse pour lui faire respirer de l'air frais. Ses mains tremblèrent de plus belles, le blanc de ses yeux était jaunâtre…

- Ça va, maman, appelle juste… Kurt… Exigea simplement Blaine.

- Très bien je fais ça, ne bouge pas.

- Je ne peux pas maman… Soupira Blaine.

Sa mère téléphonant à Kurt lui expliqua la situation et fut de retour quinze minutes plus tard, le temps de faire le trajet du retour. Ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer sa transpiration il alla directement voir le bouclé dehors.

- Kurt…

- Je suis là. Dit-il le serrant dans son étreinte. Tu veux qu'on te monte ?

- Oui…

Blaine s'accrocha à Kurt et monta difficilement les marches de l'escalier le conduisant dans la chambre mais réussit à le déposer dans le lit sans réels problèmes particuliers. Kurt le couvrit et s'allongea près de lui caressant ses bouclettes transpirantes. Kurt pouvait sentir la souffrance du bouclé, qui plissait sa peau, serrant ses poings mais ne put se retenir de crier.

- Kurrrt…. Aaaaaaaaa… Je t'en supplie, fait quelque chose… aaaaaaaaa…

- Ta mère téléphone aux infirmières, ne t'inquiète pas elles ne vont pas tarder, shh…

- Kurrrt… J'ai… Aaaaaa…

Ces crie si persan et puissant déchirer le cœur de Kurt qui se pressa contre le corps du bouclé, continuant de lui chuchoter un souffle à l'oreille, caressant ses cheveux.

- Shhh… Pense à notre journée du vendredi… Pense à cette journée, Blaine… Shhhh…

- J'é…. J'essaye Kuurrrt… Aaaaaaaaa…

Cette scène dura de longues minutes avant qu'une infirmière arrive, perfusant Blaine lui diffusant une dose de morphine. Au bout de quelques secondes ses cries se stoppèrent face à cette faible dose de morphine. Cette perfusion, et cet état de souffrance avait profondément terrifié Kurt, mais ne l'a pas fait verser une seule larme.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oh… Oui… Kurt… Kurt…

- Shhh… Repose-toi, je suis là…

Kurt réussit à détendre Blaine en plus de la morphine, le laissant s'endormir à nouveau et partie en bas souffler un bon coup. Prenant un café et s'installant sur la terrasse.

- C'était si violent ? Demanda Santana.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginé à quel point… Soupira Kurt buvant son café.

- Tu as tenu le coup ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix Santana, il était en train de souffrir le martyre et il avait peur, si je m'y mettais moi aussi… C'était foutu…

- Tu peux être fière de toi d'avoir réussi à le calmer jusqu'à sa dose de morphine, franchement tu es courageux Kurt. Lui dit Santana se levant.

- Tu vas où ?

- Bah je vais rentrée chez moi tu sais, j'ai mes cours… Sauf si…

- Sauf si tu vas les chercher et que tu reviens avec. Je serais content et Blaine aussi. Reste avec nous.

- D'accord bon bah à tout à l'heure.

Santana laissa Kurt en compagnie de Burt et Marie qui prirent place à ses côtés ne disant pas un mot, les regards compatissants suffisaient pour comprendre. Burt et Marie n'avaient pas eu le courage de montée à l'étage lorsque les cries perçait la maison, totalement surpris de voir Kurt en bas, avec eux, pas dépité, pas triste, simplement d'une humeur normale mais pensive tout de même.

- Vous pouvez parlez vous savez.

- Est-ce-qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda Burt.

- Téléphonez à Rachel, elle n'est pas au courant.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? S'étonna Burt.

- Oui, je n'ai pas osé lui dire…. Et je ne me sens pas capable de prévenir Rachel, elle est à New-York…

- Alors c'est moi qui le ferai. S'exclama Santana revenu en courant avec ses livrets de cours.

- Non, je vais le faire. S'exclama Burt allant téléphoner à la jeune demoiselle.

Marie les laissa tous les deux, partant veiller sur son fils alors qu'eux restèrent assis là à contempler la plage déserte.

- Le nombre de fois ou nous jouons tous dans cette eau…

- Et que Blaine m'avait fait le requin. Riait Kurt.

- D'ailleurs tu l'avais giflé, le pauvre…

- Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir…

- Non. Lui dit Santana prenant son bras. Laisse-le avec sa mère un peu…

À l'étage, Blaine se réveilla peu à peu, observant sa mère lisant un bouquin en attendant de le voir se réveiller, bougeant dans ce lit.

- Maman…

- Blaine, ça va ?

- Un peu mieux grâce à la morphine… Qu'est-ce-que tu lis ?

- Un vieux livre qui traînait ici…

- Maman, Burt m'a ramené la Bible ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- Je la veux rapidement, il y à une librairie pas loin de Topman, ils doivent bien en avoir une.

- Je vais lui demandé qu'il aille l'acheter alors.

- Tu te souviens, quand on était petit avec Cooper, tu nous habillais pareil, ça t'amusais pour faire les photos, quand on était dans le jardin, et qu'il y avait mes cousins et cousines, nous étions là à faire les fous et toi tu rigolais de voir notre joie.

- Oui je m'en souviens, Blaine… Dit-elle prenant sa main.

- Comme quand je faisais que cassé le jet à l'extérieur, ou quand je me suis ouvert le menton en faisant du vélo… Dit-il en riant.

- Tu es toujours mon petit garçon Blaine… toujours…

- Et quand Grand-Mère est morte… Tu as été la seule à me croire que je l'avais vue, car toi aussi elle venait te voir…

- Tes caprices aux rayons jouets… Dit-elle en riant.

- Ma chute dans les escaliers qui vous à tous fait rire.

- … Ou tu veux en venir, Blaine ? Demanda sa mère tristement.

- Tu m'as portée, tu m'as donnée naissance, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis, casse-cou, teigneux, malade, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je veux que tu saches que j'ai aimé faire toutes ces bêtises, car ça à fait de moi celui que je suis, et peut-être que j'en aurais fais plus encore si j'aurais su que la vie me serait supprimer si rapidement.

Sa mère versa des larmes silencieuses, pressant sa main encore plus, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je n'ai qu'un regret maman, un seul.

- Lequelle ? Dit-elle avec une voix enrouée par la tristesse.

- Devoir t'abandonné bientôt, toute la vie…

- Blaine…

- Mon corps, mon odeur, ma force, mon moi intégrale ne sera plus là maman… Mais je serais toujours dans ta tête, ma voix, mon rires, tout résonnera encore et pour toute la vie… Je serais chaque jour à tes côtés là-haut t'épauler toi et Kurt.

Blaine assisté aux larmes de sa mère coulant de plus belles, cette image le déchirait il se sentit obligé de lui dire ces mots-là, la prenant dans ses bras faisant attention à sa perfusion toutefois.

- Maman, je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner… Pardonne-moi… Dit-il pleurant à son tour.

- Ne t'excuse pas Blaine… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Dit-elle le serrant encore plus dans ses bras.

Cette tragique scène, mais si belle démontrant la complicité de la mère et du fils. Ce dialogue, si touchant remémorant tant de souvenirs, mais finissant si tragique, sur ce qui n'est autre que la réalité en cours. Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre de très longues minutes.

- Maman, je serais toujours là d'accord ?

- Je sais… Je sais…

- Je voudrais descendre…

- Je vais chercher Burt dans ce cas.

Burt monta quelque peut, portant le bouclé suivit par la perfusion sur le pied et la pompe à morphine tenue par sa mère, Kurt lui avait mis le fauteuil juste aux escaliers pour le poser aussitôt.

- Merci, Burt tu pourrais allez me chercher une Bible s'il te plait ?

- Ah oui merde j'avais oublié, Kurt tu veux venir ?

- Vas-y Kurt, Santana aussi ça va allez. Leur répondit Blaine qui eut droit à un tendre baiser de Kurt

De nouveau seul avec sa mère, il poussa son fauteuil et se mit vers le living prenant le bloc note et un stylo et se mit à écrire une lettre, une lettre que personne ne verrait pour le moment. Une lettre simplement faite pour Kurt, cette lettre, si longue.

- Tu écris pour qui ?

- Kurt. Pour quand je serais au ciel avec sa mère et grand-mère.

- Oh… Tu veux peut-être une enveloppe ?

- Oui s'il te plait avec une pochette plastique et mon flacon de parfum à l'étage s'il te plait.

- Je t'apporte tout ça.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment idée de pourquoi un parfum et une fiche plastique, mais pour lui c'était déjà tout tracé. Sa voix, son visage, son rire, ses pleurs, ses gémissements, tout ce qui est sonore et visuel, Kurt s'en souviendra toute sa vie, mais son odeur cela fut moins sur. Ainsi, par l'aide de la pochette toujours fermé, ce papier sentira Blaine, le plus longtemps possible. Cette lettre qu'il s'empressa de vaporiser de son parfum, la secouant et la rangeant dans cette pochette qu'il referma dans une poche à fermeture la glissant dans une enveloppe marron également fermée avec un écrit dessus.

_Kurt, n'ouvre cette enveloppe qu'au moment venu, garde-là toujours avec toi, et ouvre les protections quand tu en auras vraiment besoin._

Poussant son fauteuil vers la terrasse et y regarder les quelques courageux courants voir même se baignant dans cette eau qu'il a tant enviée. Le temps qu'il a accordé à cette lettre et a regardé le temps passer, Burt, Kurt et Santana furent de retour avec ce dont Blaine voulait. Burt s'approcha du fauteuil roulant à l'extérieur.

- Tiens gamin, là voilà c'est Kurt qui l'a choisit. Lui dit Burt tendant ce livre cuivré avec des bordures de couleur jaune or.

- Merci Burt, merci infiniment. Lui sourit Blaine pressant ce livre contre son torse.

Retournant dans la maison, le laissant seul, Kurt remarqua qu'il avait entrepris la lecture, discutant avec Santana.

- Non mais quand je te dis Porcelaine que Brittany elle est timbrée quand elle s'y met… C'est qu'elle l'est vraiment !

- C'est clair que maintenant que tu me dis qu'elle met dans la litière de Lord Tubbington des dragibus pour espérer avoir les… Oh putain ignoble…

- Tu veux le rejoindre c'est ça ?

- Il lit la Bible, je préfère le laisser seul dans ce moment là. Soupira Kurt.

- Bon bah c'est moi qui y vais alors. Lui dit Santana, se levant de la chaise de l'ilot pour partir vers la terrasse en direction de Blaine.

Prenant la peine de ne faire aucun bruit, elle prit place sur les sièges extérieurs regardants Blaine s'adonnait à la lecture. Son visage, souriant et concentrer amusa la latina, mais quand son regard se plongea sur les chevilles du bouclé, découverte et sans chaussette due à son chino court. Elle devint pâle, d'une pâleur si inquiétante que toutes sortit de la maison pour aller voir si elle allait bien, Blaine lui lança un regard et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas sur lui-même, en même temps, tout ne va pas…

- Je te fais peur Santana ? Demanda calmement Blaine sortant les yeux de sa Bible.

- Non, non… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Santana ça va ? Demanda Burt.

- Mes chevilles c'est ça ? Demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

- Je,… Excuse-moi…

- Santana ne t'excuse pas ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne. Conclu Blaine replongeant ses yeux dans son livre. Kurt, je veux rentrer, me reposé à l'étage, je suis fatigué…

- D'accord, mon père va t'y conduire, et moi je prépare ton arrivée.

Burt poussa le fauteuil jusqu'aux escaliers puis pris le bouclé dans ses bras pendant que sa mère elle, tenait la perfusion et la pompe à morphine. Le couchant à présent dans le lit, au centre où, Blaine poussa un petit cri de douleur sans conséquence. Santana arriva dans la chambre, ses yeux se plongèrent automatiquement sur les photos du couple, les scrutant une à une s'approchant peu à peu de ce lit médicalisé double.

- Tu veux bien appuyer sur le bouton, Kurt ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu… Soupira le bouclé.

Kurt, pressa contrecœur le bouton de la morphine, voyant le visage du bouclé devenir plus radieux, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir à nouveau avec son livre entre les mains. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était à cet instant, il se doutait très bien que Blaine ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, mais reste-là, assis avec Santana à le regarder paisiblement, dans un silence qui fut rompu.

- On devrait sortir ce soir ça te ferais du bien.

- Santana, il va mourir je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser.

- Tu crois qu'il préfère te voir ici ? A te morfondre ? On va allez dans un bar boire un verre ce soir, un ou tu n'as jamais été avec lui, ce sera notre moment à tout les deux, et de toute façon je ne te laisse guère de choix.

Kurt eut un joli sourire se dessiner sur son visage meurtri et fatigué, partant en direction de la porte d'entrée sous les regards étonnés de Mrs Anderson et de son père Burt qui furent eux, assis à l'ilot buvant un énième café.

- J'amène Kurt prendre l'air, on rentrera dans la soirée. Justifia Santana ne leur laissant guère de temps pour répondre et partit avec Kurt loin d'ici.

- Ça lui fera du bien un peu. Conclu Burt.

- Oui, exactement, il reste toujours avec Blaine et à force, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour lui comme pour Blaine.

- Tout à l'heure, Blaine à écrit une lettre pour Kurt, qu'il ne veut qu'elle soit quand il sera plus de ce monde, et moi il m'en a pas fais une… Dit-elle en riant versant une larme.

- Il n'allait pas te la faire si tu étais là c'est évident, et il sait que tu n'en as pas réellement besoin de cette lettre.

- Tu crois Burt ?

- J'en suis convaincu.

Durant le trajet menant les jeunes de la résidence à ce bar inconnu, aucun d'entre-eux n'engagea la moindre conversation, Santana alluma donc la radio mais tomba sur une chanson de Whitney Houston.

_**Share my life**_**_…_****  
Take me for what I am…**

Kurt coupa aussitôt la radio sous le regard surpris de la latina qui n'en dit pas un mot, arrivant au bar, privilégiant de trouver une place rapidement que de demander pourquoi il avait coupé la radio à ses paroles. Ils descendirent se rendant à pied dans ce bar qui se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble de commerce. Santana était prête à tout pour entendre le rire aigu de Kurt, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'une presse lui écrasa ses testicules, alors elle décida de prendre l'escalator en sens inverse mettant ainsi trop de temps pour atteindre le sommet, alors que lui y était déjà. Les talons de la grande et belle latina ne l'aidaient guère à cette tâche qui arriva au sommet au bout de quelques longues minutes de combat avec ce pitoyable système.

- Santana tu es complètement conne… Lui dit Kurt ne s'arrêtant guère de rire.

- Si Berry aurait été la j'aurais plus la foutre dans le système électrique, avec son pif elle aurait fait un cours circuit. Dit-elle en rigolant, prenant Kurt dans ses bras tel une rebelle baba cool et marchèrent ensemble vers l'entrée de ce bar.

Prenant place sur le long bar en bois commandant deux bonnes chopes à bière. Kurt fut rassuré de n'y voir aucune scène pour y jouer de la musique. Restant là, faisant silence tirant une tête de dix pieds de long ce qui agaça rapidement son amie qui le mit à l'aise.

- Hey, il va bien ok ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amusé.

- Si tu me vide trois chopes à bière comme ça, je t'offre ce que tu veux.

- Même un manteau d'un grand couturier ?

- Merde…

Il n'en fallut guère plus à Kurt pour défier Santana. Vidant ses chopes pratiquement cul sec ce qui l'étonna, seul bémol ce n'est pas de la bière commerciale, mais de la bière Allemande, ils sont dans un bar allemand… Kurt reposant sa troisième chope fut un peu étourdit mais heureux contrairement à Santana.

- Je t'enverrais le catalogue Santana ! Dit-il frappant son épaule.

- Merde… Râla Santana qui n'avait même pas finit la sienne.

- Finalement, tu as raison, ça me fait du bien d'être là, ça me fait oublier un peu tout.

- Je suis là pour ça, puis après Rachel viendra ne t'en fais pas.

- Elle viendra quand ce sera ses derniers jours tu l'as très bien entendu… Soupira Kurt.

- Ok ne parlons pas d'elle alors.

- Je préfèrerais ouais… Garçon, une autre s'il vous plait.

- Te saouler ne fera rien de bon…

- C'est de la bière putain…

- Sauf qu'une chope comme ça, revient à l'équivalent de trois bouteille de bière dans le commerce en grosseur mais en degrés d'alcool celles-ci sont largement plus forte. Enfin fait ce que tu veux.

- C'est toi qui as voulu que je vienne ? Alors assume. Dit-il prenant sa nouvelle chope qu'il sirota.

Discutant des études de Santana qui a pris un congé pour rester a côté de ses amis jusqu'au bout de cette lourde épreuve. Les heures défilantes, la nuit dominant maintenant la totalité du paysage, Kurt et Santana rentrèrent. Le déposant simplement devant et repartit à quelques mètres de là.

- Santana…

- Oui, Kurt ?

- Merci énormément pour ce soir.

- Il n'y à pas de quoi Kurt.

- Merci même, pour tout ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Non Kurt ne pleure pas je n'ai pas envie de descendre pour te prendre dans mes bras. Ironisa la latina.

- Je vais allez le retrouver, il doit m'attendre !

- File, bonne nuit Kurt.

- Bonne nuit…

Kurt entra dans la maison qui fut silencieuse, Burt et Marie étaient déjà partis se coucher, fermant donc la porte à clef derrière lui et montant le plus doucement possible dans la chambre, il découvrit Blaine, toujours là à dormir. Se déshabillant mettant un tee shirt et un boxer et rejoignit le bouclé doucement dans le lit, prenant la peine de ne pas le réveiller. Ce dont il ne réussit pas. Blaine bougea poussant quelques petits gémissements de douleur ouvrant les yeux dans la pièce assombrit, seulement illuminé par une lampe de chevet.

- K…Kurt ?

- Oui, rendors-toi. Murmura Kurt l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

- Tu sens… L'alcool…

- Santana m'a amener a un bar et on a fait un pari bidon je te raconterais demain d'accord ?

- D'accord… Murmura Blaine avec un sourire. Je peux reposer ma tête sur toi ?

- Toujours, Blaine, toujours.

- Cool comme ça tu vas…. Mhmmm… …

Kurt soupira et s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton, assistant à un soulagement instantané du bouclé qui reprit position sur la poitrine de Kurt.

- Je disais donc, comme ça… tu… vas pouvoir, masser… cheveux… Dit-il commençant à s'endormir.

- Comme ça ? Lui demanda Kurt massant sa chevelure et son crâne.

- Mhmmm…. Kuuurrrrrt… Grogna Blaine s'endormant.

- Bonne nuit Blaine… Murmura Kurt sans avoir de réponse, posant sa tête contre le coussin et s'endormit à son tour peu après.

La nuit fut d'une banalité si reposante, si bonne et si rêvé de tous. Le seul problème est que Blaine sort de moins en moins de son lit, et utilise de plus en plus la pompe à morphine qu'il pressa régulièrement. Il pourrait avoir droit à une perfusion continue, mais il ne le souhaite pas. Il préfère pressé lui ou sa famille ce dosage, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas dormir continuellement et profiter du plus possible de ses proches, et qu'eux aussi puissent profiter de lui. Il a ses périodes, un jour tout ira très bien, le lendemain tout le monde pense que c'est son dernier.

* * *

Pas de chansons dans ce chapitre simplement un court passage de " I Have Nothing" par Whitney Houston.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, j'attends vos messages avec impatience.

À bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

Le vingt-septième chapitre est là j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si nous approchons de la fin de A World To Believe... Wow j'ai juste encore du mal à y croire et à chaque fois, l'impression de me repêter mais je ne cesserais jamais de vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vraiment ça me touche...

**Celmat: **_Les adieux et le côté spirituel oui est très présent, donnant un côté serein sans trop rentré dans une religion quelconque. C'est la première fois que je le dis, mais au moins ce sera fait. Oui, un bond dans le temps aura bien lieu et, la lettre également sera disponible lorsque AWTB sera terminer. _

**DarrenFan:** _J'entrerais plus dans les détails sur "pourquoi AWTB" et indiquant tout et ce qui est réelle finalement (pour moi) à ce moment là. Je suis ravis de voir que tu trouves cette alchimie magnifique malgré les circonstances, vraiment. Par ailleurs côté sensibilisation du cancer, j'espère t'avoir montré un côté joviale malgré les hauts et bas que cette maladie fait. _

**YorLucille21:** _J'ai beaucoup aimé la balade au parc de Los Angeles avec sa maman, j'ai d'ailleurs les images en tête au moment où j'écris cette review-réponse... Je te comprends, c'est dure de ce dire que cette fanfiction approche de sa fin, une fin inévitable et qui, je partages pleinement la douleur avec toutes personnes ayant attraper une addiction à AWTB, c'est très dur j'en ai conscience... _

**KurtNie:** _Ta review est un plaisir fou, comme toutes mais je suis toujours content de voir qu'on me disent, avoir compris le sens de cette histoire. C'est clairement sensibilisé les gens et leur montrer un côté dont on ne parle peu en France, un sujet pleinement tabou, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai fais le choix de retracer une vie pleine, une vie qui, à ses hauts et ses bas, une vie tout simplement. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse ou de lamentation, mais des larmes d'émotions par les mots et le fondement de l'histoire, lorsque l'ont voit ce que furent les premiers chapitres et, les derniers on se rend compte finalement que c'est pleinement une biographie "Une naissance" d'un amour, et "le décès", le départ à tout jamais. Une vie voilà tout, c'est un monde à croie. (le titre VF)._

**Ce:** _J'ai clairement fais exprès de coupé la chanson en plein milieu, car ce sont deux paroles clairement forte, et en dit long sur ce que pense Kurt à ce moment._

**celiacool7:** _Mais si tu vas tenir! _

**Guest:** _Merci de tes compliments, vraiment cela me touche d'autant plus que j'ai déjà commencer l'écrit de ma nouvelle fanfiction qui sera disponible dans le mois de mai, un style tout à fait différent mais assez dense, bref j'en dirais plus en temps voulus sur mon profil fanfiction. _

**Charming29:** _Le temps est clairement compté et le compte-à-rebours en marche. Malheureusement, parfois on oublie pas que l'odeur, mais aussi les rires... La voix... Les souvenirs... Et est-ce-que Kurt, oubliera tout ça de Blaine...? _

Après ces quelques messages, je vous soumets le vingt-septième chapitre de A World To Believe à la critique, bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité, merci vraiment.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était là et entamé même. Les congés de l'université de la NYADA ont permis à Rachel de se déplacer passant ainsi avec Santana et eux deux de bons moments. En effet, en ce mois d'octobre où le temps fut de plus en plus grisaillé, le soleil arrivait toujours à se montrer au meilleur moment, celui où Blaine souffrait le moins, ou il pouvait sortir. Cet après-midi-là, ils étaient tous ensemble sur le ponton mangeant à côté du CrabVille. Blaine n'avait plus du tout le même physique, ses joues creuses, ses bras sans muscles faisant ressortir ses veines aux mains. Ses jambes de taille 34… Et pourtant, sa bonne humeur et sa métamorphose ne dérangeaient personne, si ce n'est que Rachel qui eut du mal à s'habituer à cette morphologie post-cadavérique. Kurt avait mis sur son visage les lunettes jaunes, et Blaine, les roses, sa paire préférée.

- Bon tu vas les mangers tes muffins ? Râla Santana.

- Santana, je n'éprouve plus l'envie de manger avec ma poche d'alimentation… Mais je peux les avalait si ça te fait plaisir.

- Oui, allez vas-y et on fait une photo de nous tous ok ? Proposa la latina.

- Blaine enfin… Pas dans…

- Maman, je suis plus le même mais on s'en fout ? Tu prends la photo de haut on ne remarquera même pas ma maigreur, puis merde on est tous ensemble profitons non ?

- Je rêvais de t'entendre dire ça trésor. Dit-elle en souriant, alors que Santana régla l'appareil photo ou tous figurent dessus.

Kurt, sur les jambes de Kurt en mode position marié, Blaine se mordillait la lèvre tandis que Rachel prit une pose de Barbra Streisand, Kurt et Marie eux firent une tête digne de Shrek. Et bien évidemment, Santana fit sa grognasse sur la photo mordant l'oreille de Blaine.

- Oh putain… Oh les gueule ! Explosa de rire Santana montrant la photo en priorité à Blaine.

- Oh bordel, je suis gâté ! On remarque même pas mon fauteuil mes perfusions et ma maigreur, j'adore cette photo ! Dit-il riant à son tour. Passant l'appareil aux autres éclatant également de rire.

Ils continuèrent de prendre leurs repas rapides sous les yeux de Blaine qui les regardait manger, lui se préoccupant simplement de ses muffins qu'il ingurgita simplement pour les plaisirs des autres, n'éprouvant aucun goût, aucune envie alimentaire à cause de cette poche qui lui fut obligatoire. Marie fut très heureuse de pouvoir faire une sortie avec son fils alors que les hauts et les bas s'enchaînèrent depuis quelques semaines. Pouvant éventuellement croire à une potentielle sortie de ce gouffre, un miracle, mais la maigreur de son fils et sa difficulté pour se déplacer la firent toujours revenir à la réalité, aux faits qui sont là.

- Finn est vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir être là vous savez, mais on ne peut pas partir comme ça, si on partait tout les deux on était susceptible de se faire cambrioler voir ne plus entré dans nos frais enfin longue et tumultueuse histoire.

- Pas grave Rachel, mais du coup tout va comme tu veux à la NYADA ? Demanda Blaine.

- Ma prof de danse est une vrai pétasse, même Sue Sylvester est un ange à côté d'elle mais autrement, il est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, l'école est prestigieuse, je progresse beaucoup, j'enchaîne les auditions à Broadway, seul bémol, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi, quand je rentre je vais me douché, je mange et je file dormir. Me lève le matin très tôt pour révisé et je pars aussitôt, c'est une vie folle, vraiment.

- Pas spécialement cool pour votre vie de couple… Ajouta Santana.

- Bah non, pour être franc si il n'est pas venu aussi c'est que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bon terme en ce moment, mais bon ce sont les aléas de la vie. Finn à toujours été un chien à suivre mais pas à prendre conscience de son avenir à lui.

- En même temps Rachel, excuse-moi mais tu as toujours pensé qu'à toi… Lâcha Santana.

Le regard de la New-Yorkaise croisa celui de la latina, un regard virulent mais pourtant, Santana a bien raison. Par respect pour Blaine, elles s'en arrêteraient là, Burt partit payer le repas de tous, Kurt se leva et prit le fauteuil en main circulant le long des quais pour rentrer chez eux, étant venu jusqu'ici à pied à la demande du bouclé. Avant, Kurt s'amusait à accélérer pour aller plus vite, ce qui fit rire le bouclé, mais son état s'étant détérioré et affaiblit, la moindre activité pareil pourrait lui procurer un malaise et réveiller ses douleurs. Cette douce balade fit du bien à tous, Blaine ne cessait de regarder la nature autour de lui, se sentant ici, chez lui, l'endroit idéal et tant rêvé.

- Va moins vite Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Tout va bien, mais ne sois pas si pressé de me ramener dans mon lit, Kurt…

- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que tu serais fatigué et que…

- Je suis, épuisé oui… Mais je veux profiter de ma dernière sortie. Lui dit Blaine.

Ma dernière sortie, ma dernière sortie, ces trois mots qui envahit l'esprit de Kurt. La dernière fois que Blaine lui a dit une phrase similaire cela fut pour le chant, et les rapports sexuels, et Blaine ne s'était jamais trompé jusque-là. Kurt comprit que les jours sont maintenant comptés, et que Blaine se laisserait partir à la minute même où ils rentreront. Dans les jours à venir, Blaine soupirera son dernier soupiré, le dernier de toute une lignée de vie avant de rejoindre l'haut delà. Kurt réduisit le rythme de vitesse, étonnant un peu tout le monde mais n'en dit guère une parole. Cette balade silencieuse et reposante pour le bouclé qui affichait un sourire. La résidence n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, Burt poussa la porte, Kurt entra avec Blaine suivi par les filles après. Blaine regarda le rez-de-chaussée de fonte en comble posant à présent son regard sur celui de Kurt.

- Porte-moi, Kurt.

- Je, je vais te faire…

- Je fais à peine 45kilos, Kurt et toi un 63… Tu ne vas pas me faire tomber. Le lui dit Blaine d'une voix confiante.

Kurt posa la pompe à morphine et la poche d'alimentation sur le ventre de Blaine et le porta en position de mariée jusque dans la chambre, suivi par tout le monde derrière eux. Il poussa la porte de chambre avec son pied et installa confortablement le bouclé dans le lit, rattachant la pompe et la poche à la tour juste à côté. Le visage du bouclé n'était guère joyeux, Kurt prit l'initiative de donner deux pressions de morphine d'un coup pour le soulager.

- Uuuuh… Merci… Kuuurrrrrtt… Souffla Blaine de soulagement. Avec un petit sourire.

- Hey, Blaine ! Attend je viens d'y penser, c'est aujourd'hui que Marie-Antoinette s'est faite guillotiné ! Ironisa Kurt.

- Oh, j'espère que quand je la verrais là-haut elle aura toute sa tête…. Riait Blaine.

- Putain mais il est con lui ! Riait à son tour Santana.

Blaine s'endormit à cause de la morphine, les laissant rire seuls, les rires qui se stoppèrent une fois son sommeil présent. Kurt hésita de leur dire ce que lui avait dit Blaine tout à l'heure, mais il fit signe à tous de descendre, s'installant au canapé et prit son plus grand courage pour le dire, surtout à Mrs Anderson.

- Blaine m'a dit tout à l'heure que c'était sa dernière sortie. C'est pour ça qu'on à ralentit, il à tenu à profiter de ce dernier moment.

- Ce qui veut dire… ? Demanda Marie redoutant la réponse de Kurt.

- Que Blaine se sent partir et cesse maintenant de se battre. Il sait que nous sommes tous prêt et notre joie l'aide dans la paix pour son âme, nous tous, tous ensemble on s'est battu pour lui faire vivre ses derniers jours comme les plus doux et les plus merveilleux, on peut être tous fière de nous. S'exprima Santana voyant les larmes de Kurt monté, dont Rachel se précipita pour serrer dans son étreinte.

- Ne pleure pas Kurt… Lui murmura Rachel.

- Je pleure de soulagement, car… Il est heureux, il va mourir mais il est heureux… C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il nous fait… Papa, vient-là je t'en supplie…

Burt enlaça son fils de toutes ses forces craquant avec lui.

- Je suis fière de toi Kurt, Blaine l'est, on est tous fière entre nous. On arrive au bout, Kurt ne lâchons rien ok ? Approchez-tous. Leur dit Burt serrant maintenant tous le monde dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte qui perdura, fut rompu par Kurt qui partit faire à manger en compagnie de Marie, un moment ou ils furent tous les deux, ce moment rare ces derniers jours, qu'ils en profitèrent pour échanger quelques mots amicales et très réconfortantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Blaine à la chance de t'avoir, et il s'est battu grâce à toi tu sais. Je ne te lâcherais jamais Kurt, on a toute notre vie à faire ensemble, Blaine le souhaite et moi également.

- Je le souhaite aussi Marie, on ne peut pas rompre contacte après tout ça.

- Jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour avoir comblé ses années de pur bonheur à mon fils, je ne saurais comment te remercier, tu es si jeune et tu es si fort pour vivre ça…

- Car Blaine m'a forgé ce caractère, il m'a totalement construit et à fait de moi l'homme mature que je suis maintenant.

- Je peux te posé une question ?

- Bah oui…

- Tu feras ta vie après Blaine ?

- Me remettre en couple avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Kurt.

- Oui, ça…

- Jamais. Car avec Blaine on jamais eut de violente dispute, ni de rupture, on à pas eu tout ça, ce ne fut que du bonheur, même là, sa mort va me déchiré, m'anéantir, mais c'est la vie de Blaine, Blaine est ma vie, il est moi, je suis lui, vous êtes lui, vous êtes nous. Jamais je n'accorderais mon cœur à un autre homme. Mon amour pour Blaine est éternelle et on sera lui et moi, ensemble dans le royaume de Dieu d'ici quelques années.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais… Un coup de foudre c'est vite arrivée… Marmonna avec sourire Marie.

- Non, Marie, jamais. Car je ne pourrais pas offrir autant d'amour que je lui ai fais à lui, ma vie sera toujours centré sur Blaine et nos ambitions que je tiens à tenir. Coûte que coûte, je ferais plus de mal à mon autre homme plutôt que de l'aimer. Alors non, Blaine est mon premier et il sera, mon dernier. Lui dit Kurt d'une voix ferme et convaincante.

- Tu as oublié de pellé cette carotte…

- Oh merde pardon… Dit-il.

Faisant cuire le repas et le déposant sur l'ilot, se restaurant en présence de ses amies de son père et de Marie, le repas fut orienté plus sur la scolarité de Rachel et Santana. Kurt finit son assiette et partit aussitôt se coucher auprès de Blaine laissant les convives finir leurs plats.

Il poussa la porte de chambre découvrant toujours le bouclé endormit, prenant place sans le réveiller, posant sa tête contre la sienne respirant son souffle et s'endormit contre lui. Alors qu'en bas, Rachel partit avec Santana pour la nuit, Burt et Marie partirent également se coucher avec une longue journée bonne dans l'ensemble. Kurt se réveilla quelques fois dans la nuit, due aux petits cries de douleurs du bouclé.

- Kuurrrt…. Kuurrrt…. Kuurrrt ! Criait le bouclé de douleur.

- Tu as mal Blaine ?

- Oui… Soupira Blaine, recevant la dose de morphine bien plus supérieure aux autres.

- Voilà ça va allez… Lui dit Kurt embrassant tendrement sur ses lèvres le bouclé pour le détendre, sentant une main monté sur son dos.

- Merci, Sexy… Murmura Blaine posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Kurt et retrouvant le sommeil.

Marie entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit regardant Kurt, qui lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien.

- Il s'est rendormit, aucun souci, on peut redormir. Murmura Kurt.

- D'accord, merci… Bonne nuit. Murmura Marie.

- Bonne nuit !

Kurt se rendormit un petit moment plus tard, attendant d'être pleinement certain que Blaine ne souffre pas, n'hésitant pas à lui diffuser un autre dosage par pure précaution. Ce petit geste qui fut une longue habitude pour lui, ce geste qui le rassura et lui fit sourire, sachant qu'au moins Blaine ne souffre pas grâce à ça.

Au petit matin de ce dix-sept octobre, Kurt sortit du lit vers 4 :30AM prenant une bonne douche et partit faire un footing dans la nuit, simplement éclairée par les lampadaires du ponton, ne s'arrêtant pas de courir avant le lever du soleil, rentrant ainsi que vers 8 :30AM à la résidence. Burt et Marie était assis à l'ilot prenant leurs cafés comme si de rien n'était.

- Salut fiston.

- Salut papa, Marie.

- Bonjour, Kurt.

- Tu es parti depuis longtemps ? Demanda Burt.

- Environ vers les cinq heures ouais. J'avais besoin de soufflé et dégagez la pression. S'expliquant en faisant couler un café.

- Marie m'a dit qu'il a crié cette nuit ?

- Oui, j'ai eu le reflexe de lui mettre trois décharges de morphine et ça l'a calmé aussitôt, à force c'est une habitude vu qu'il à finit par refusé les infirmières.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça Kurt. S'exaspéra son père.

- Papa, je suis son homme, il est à moi, je suis à lui. Je lui ai promis d'affronter ça dans les meilleurs humeurs possible, jusque là je tiens, il me fait pleinement confiance à moi et à tous le monde. Dit-il s'énervant, pointant du doigt, doigt qui tremble. Jusque là on a tenu notre parole même si c'était dur, alors pour le peu de temps qu'il reste, tu vas fermer ta putain de gueule et me laisser faire ce dont il m'a…

- Ne me parles jamais plus comme ça. Lui hurla son père dessus, venant se giflé son fils après cette vulgarité irrespectueuse à son égard.

Kurt n'ajouta rien de plus à tout cela, prenant place a l'ilot, sachant très bien que cette gifle ne lui été pas volé. Mrs Anderson partit veiller sur son fils à l'étage laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je l'ai mérité, je suis à cran en ce moment et ça me fusille de devoir compté les jours… Soupira Kurt.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je suis prêt Papa, c'est lui qui me fait peur, l'est-il vraiment ?

- Il l'est tu peux en être certain. Grâce à toi, il l'est et si il s'autorise à se laisser partir c'est qu'il sait que ton avenir est tracé et que tu vas repartir sur de bonnes bases tout en le gardant dans ton cœur, dans ton esprit, partout ou tu peux le gardé. Quand on rentrera à Lima…

- Non. Je ne retournerais pas à Lima de si tôt. Ma vie est ici Papa. Notre vie est là.

- Mais tu dois avancer, Kurt.

- C'était notre ambition, ok il ne sera pas là pour le vivre avec moi, mais moi aussi j'en ai envie de nos ambitions, et je les ferais pour lui. Pour nous. Car c'était notre rêve et je ne laisserais pas ce rêve s'envolé. Blaine adore la culture française, la seule chose que je ferais ce sera d'apprendre la comédie française, je veux connaître cette culture, pour lui. C'est la seule chose dont je vais me forcé d'apprendre. Ma vie reste et sera ici jusqu'à la fin de mes propres jours. Je reviendrais à Lima oui, mais pas tout de suite. S'expliqua calmement Kurt regardant son père droit dans les yeux, d'un air si calme.

- Tu n'as pas peur que resté ici te fasse tombé en dépression ? Vivant dans le passé, continuellement ?

- Je vais sombrer une fois son départ, tous le monde va sombrer, mais on va tous se soutenir et c'est là que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je vivrais dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur. Blaine partira oui, mais pas mon amour pour lui. Je continuerais à vivre comme toute personne perdant l'amour de sa vie, vie.

Cette discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des filles qui entra faisant une accolade chaleureuse à Kurt en guise de soutien. Laissant ainsi, la mère du bouclé en toute intimité auprès de son fils qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit malgré la lumière du temps gris qui frappait cette douce chambre ornée de photos du couple partout. Lorsque enfin, un soupiré sortit de sa bouche, ouvrant ses yeux qui cherchèrent quelqu'un, tombant sur sa mère. Un sourire se dessine instantanément sur son doux visage amaigri.

- Bonjour… Maman… Dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Bonjour trésor. Dit-elle s'approchant du lit. Tu vas comment ?

- Comme un cochon dans la merde… Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Tu ne te passes jamais de l'humour toi… Dit-elle riant à son tour. Tu veux que j'appelle Kurt ?

- Non, on est bien tout seul tu ne trouves pas ? Parlant avec ce sourire illuminé qui plus grandement à sa mère. Approche, monte sur le lit n'aie pas peur.

Elle prit place en faisant scrupuleusement attention à ne pas lui faire mal, lui massant le bras gauche qui est engourdi.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, maman ?

- Rester avec toi ?

- Oh, c'est adorable. Je veux que tu… Mhmmm… Disent à tous le monde de sortir aujourd'hui, je ne veux être qu'avec toi aujourd'hui, maman.

- Tu… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda sa mère, inquiète.

- Je veux juste être qu'avec toi aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup négligé ta présence a mes côtés pour Kurt, alors… Tu vas Mhm… Descendre en bas les foutre dehors pour moi.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je cours le faire !

- Appui sur la morphine également.

Partant en ayant appuyé sur la dose de morphine elle fit part de l'envie du bouclé aux personnes présente dans la cuisine, au détriment de Kurt, celui-ci partit tout de même en compagnie des filles et de son père en direction de l'extérieur pour faire une balade à Philadelphie, guidé par Santana, qui les conduisit au file de la journée dans ses lieux favoris. Marie se prépara un plateau repas qu'elle monta aussitôt dans la chambre de son fils pour manger à ses côtés et regarder le programme d'Ellen DeGeneres qui est actuellement diffusé. Mangeant ses pâtes carbonara alors que son fils fixait l'écran de télévision.

- Tu regarde le cadre ?

- Non, la télévision, le cadre je le regarde régulièrement cependant.

- Vous êtes magnifique sur cette photo.

- Je me souviens que ce con, il m'avait foutue torse nu pour faire des photos sexy dans l'eau. Riait Blaine.

- Il s'est gardé de ne pas les montré celles-là… Râla sa mère.

- C'était avant que je sois sac d'os !

- Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Blaine.

- Je m'aime quand même hein, toujours narcissique le Anderson !

- Comme ton frère ! Rajouta sa mère.

- D'ailleurs… Cooper, viendra un jour ?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin et il ne viendra pas, Blaine j'en suis désolé.

- Il a peur de mon état c'est ça ? Demanda tristement Blaine.

- … Oui, il veut garder une image positive de toi. Répondit avec honte Mrs Anderson.

- Alors attrape l'appareil photo de Kurt, branche le sur vidéo d'accord ? Non, donne moi ton téléphone on va FaceTime ça ira plus vite il croira que c'est toi.

- Blaine ne le choque pas…

- Maman je vais mourir, je le sens c'est proche, il ne veut pas venir, alors il va me parlé et me voir par internet.

Elle lui donna son téléphone contre son grès et laissa son fils appelait son frère. Cooper répondit à l'appel avec la caméra, et vit Blaine amaigrit mais souriant.

- B…Blaine ?

- Hey frérot ça va ? Dit-il souriant.

- … Oh mon Dieu.

- Cooper, je vais bien, regarde je rigole, tu es juste énervé de voir que je suis plus beau que toi ? S'exclama Blaine riant, et sa mère aussi.

- Je… Excuse-moi… C'est dur pour moi de t'imaginer comme ça…

- Je sais, mais moi je tenais à te parlé avant que je parte. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Cooper…

- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais quitté la maison… Soupira son frère.

- Hey, non tu as bien fais regarde ou tu es maintenant, tu mène ton rêve à merveille, Cooper je suis fière d'être ton frère ! Tu as réussis.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas avoir de contacte, je n'ai pas envie à des au revoir… Dit-il essuyant ses yeux rouges.

- Cooper, regarde-moi, tu vois bien que je suis apte à parler, que je sourie. Tu pourras demander à maman, je suis le plus heureux des hommes à l'heure actuelle.

- C'est vrai ! Il est toujours a plaisanté malgré la situation ! Cria sa mère.

- Je veux que tu sache que je n'aie aucun regret, et que je parte serein et heureux, très heureux même, ma vie fut courte mais si bonne pour moi.

Son frère, commençait à verser des larmes, les premières larmes que Blaine put voir coulé sur son visage. Deux ans maintenant qu'ils se ne sont pas revue, et leurs derniers mots seront fatales. Blaine n'y allant guère par quatre chemins, afin que son frère voie sa détermination et sa sérénité. Blaine est surpuissant malgré les faits.

- Je t'aime ok ? Ce n'est pas des adieux, juste un à plus tard. On se reverra Cooper, le plus tard possible j'espère, mais on se reverra.

- Je t'aime aussi frérot…

- La dernière image que tu auras de moi sera ma joie à travers ce téléphone. Et j'espère que tu rencontreras l'amour de ma vie, Kurt et qu'il te racontera toutes nos anecdotes et te montrera toutes les photos qu'il à faite de moi. Tu verras ma joie et tu oublieras mon absence, ce, pourquoi je ne suis plus de ce monde.

- Je suis désolé je dois retourner bosser… Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'excuse pas et souviens toi de mes mots. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es heureux je le suis aussi, c'est ce qui compte.

Cooper fit un dernier sourire à son frère et mit fin à l'appel. Blaine ne dit pas un mot, dire au revoir à son frère fut plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne parut. Tout son entourage est prêt, mais Cooper n'était pas prêt, et devoir parler si crument et si rapidement au téléphone fut réellement compliqué pour Blaine. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, remontant sur son lit venant de finir son plateau et serra son fils dans ses bras le caressant pour le détendre. Reprenant vite ses esprits à cause d'une violente douleur qui le prit faisant paniquer sa mère.

- Aaaaaaaaaah… Ma…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

- Blaine qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?!

- Mamaaaaaann…Aaaaaaaaaa…

- Morphine… Vite ou est ce foutue bordel…

- Aaaaaaa…. Pitiéééé….. Hurla le bouclé se tordant de douleur.

Trouvant enfin le bouton pressoir, elle lui envoya cinq doses de morphine due à son état de panique calmant aussitôt son fils par le bien fait de cette lourde dose de morphine.

- … M…Merci… Soupira le bouclé de lourd soulagement transpirant comme un dingue.

- Je suis là, je suis là… Dit-elle caressant ses cheveux, reprenant peu à peu son calme, mais difficilement.

Blaine se rendormit rapidement due à la morphine, un soulagement pour elle totalement paniqué qui sortit de la chambre appelant aussitôt Burt, ne répondant pas. Elle décide alors de téléphoner sur le téléphone de Kurt qui lui, répondit aussitôt

- Kurt, passe-moi ton père.

- Marie ?

- C'est horrible… Je… Comment Kurt fait… Dit-elle fondant en larme.

- On rentre immédiatement. Lui dit Burt raccrochant le téléphone.

- Papa, Blaine va mal ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Il a fait je crois une crise de douleur.

- On rentre, Santana, ramène nous, rapidement, je paierais l'amende si tu te fais contrôler.

- Ok on y va.

Ils reprirent la direction du parking de la ville pour reprendre la direction d'Ocean City à une folle vitesse kilométrique. Marie, elle fut totalement paniquée, chamboulée, traumatisée par la violente crise et voir la face réelle de sa maladie, ce crie si abominable qui vient de gâcher leur journée, mais elle ne peut laisser son fils seul, remontant malgré tout à l'étage pour rester auprès de lui. Observant le visage de son fils endormit mais plissé de souffrance, déclenchant une autre dose de morphine, puis une autre encore, et une dernière pour adoucir ses douleurs. Si seulement Blaine aurait voulu une poche continue et non pas cette pompe, ses proches n'auraient pas à devoir presser ce bouton si lourd de conséquences, et n'auraient pas à lui faire subir cette souffrance, mais personne ne peut aller contre son choix. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent après avoir fait le trajet, Kurt monta en furie dans la chambre rapidement suivie par son père.

- Comment il va ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Il dort... Il dort… Soupira tristement sa mère, partant en direction des bras de Burt.

- Je prends la relève, c'est bon. Répondit Kurt.

- Kurt, repose-toi. Ordonna son père.

- Non, pas tant que Blaine à besoin de quelqu'un.

- Kurt, écoute ton père, Santana et moi on va veiller sur lui d'accord ? S'exclama Rachel.

- … Ok, je vais m'allonger dans la chambre d'ami alors… Dit-il haussant ses épaules alors que Burt venait d'amener Marie faire un tour dehors pour la détendre.

Les filles elles, s'installèrent autour du lit du bouclé le regardant dormir, l'hyperactif toujours joyeux et si musclé reposant là, en stade squelettique si inactif, mais toujours aussi joyeux malgré la situation. Santana versa ses premières larmes en silence, mais ses larmes coulèrent, prenant la main du bouclé qu'elle baisa de tendres baisers, la frottant sur sa joue.

- Santana… Tu pleures ?

- Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, je ne veux pas qu'il parte Rachel… Dit-elle essuyant ses larmes reprenant son sérieux. Rester fort, trouver le courage pour lui, c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

Rachel quitta la pièce, laissant Santana seule avec son meilleur ami, descendant en bas prendre une dose de caféine regardant Burt, impuissante.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Rachel ?

- Je me sens inutile ici… Mais est-ce-que je dois rester car Kurt le veux ? Je connais Blaine on est ami oui, mais on est juste plus des connaissances qu'autre chose au fond… Sa santé m'inquiète j'ai peur pour lui, j'en suis triste, mais est-ce-que je sers à quelque chose ici ?

- Rachel, tu as servis à quelque chose, mais si tu as envie de partir je ne t'en voudrais pas. S'exclama Kurt descendant les yeux rouges.

- Kurt… S'étonna la brunette.

- Ta présence ici quelques temps m'a été d'une grande aide, mais ta vie est à New-York, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de resté ici de force. Santana vit ici, moi également, Mon père est là pour moi ce qui va de soit, Marie pour son fils. Mais toi, Rachel ton avenir est à New-York, Blaine t'a vue, vous vous êtes vue, c'est le principal, il ne t'en voudra pas, et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu prends le prochain train à destination de New-York. N'arrête pas ta vie pour moi.

- Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda Rachel.

- Tu en as envie et j'en ai aussi envie. Blaine n'a plus de temps maintenant, je veux être le plus intime avec lui. J'ai eu assez de soutien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, maintenant… Plus personne n'a à être ici pour guise de soutien. Alors oui, fais tes valises et prend le train pour New-York.

Burt et Marie assistèrent à cette scène digne d'une demande de déguerpir, mais étant donné les circonstances c'était plus une délivrance commune qui avait lieu à ce moment même. Rachel ne fit qu'un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement, finissant son café et partit en direction de la maison de Santana là où jonchaient sa valise et ses affaires.

- Tu la fous dehors ou… ?

- Non Marie, mais on à besoin d'intimité avec Blaine, et de toute façon elle a plus a gagné en allant à New-York qu'en restant ici. Se justifia Kurt.

- Et Santana ?

- Santana vit ici, elle viendra quand elle le voudra. Elle est plus proche de Blaine que Rachel.

- Donc, tu ne l'empêcheras pas, elle de venir ? Demanda Mrs Anderson.

- Pas le moindre du monde, d'ailleurs elle est ou ?

- Avec Blaine, elle le surveille. S'exclama Burt.

- Oh ok… Répondit Kurt, un peu surpris mais content de ce geste.

Alors que dans la chambre à l'étage, Santana resta toujours auprès de lui depuis un bon moment maintenant. Blaine bougea dans son sommeil, se faisant mal ce qui le réveilla et vit Santana assise devant lui.

- Hey…

- Salut le Warblers. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Kurt n'est pas là ?

- Il est en bas avec ta mère, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- S'il te plait… Au faîte, Santana…

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être là pour lui, et… Pour moi c'est très gentil de ta part... Dit-il avec un très faible sourire.

- C'est normale, on est ami toi et moi ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

Elle quitta la chambre du bouclé se dirigeant maintenant vers le rez-de-chaussée afin de venir chercher Kurt qui est demandé par Blaine à l'étage, remarquant l'absence de Rachel.

- Elle est partit ? Demanda la latina.

- Elle est partit chercher ses affaires et repart pour New-York. Lui dit Kurt.

- Oh, vous avez eu un clash ?

- Non, Kurt souhaite simplement la laisser rentrer, elle n'a plus rien à faire ici. S'exprima Burt.

- Bon bah très bien, par contre Kurt, il te demande.

- Ok, je monte alors, merci Santana.

- Pas de quoi, moi je retourne chez moi me reposer et faire mes affaires.

- A plus tard alors, merci pour tout Santana. Lui dit Kurt

Santana quitta la résidence Anderson retournant chez elle, croisant en chemin la brunette qui prit la direction de la gare à bord d'un taxi, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Kurt, visiblement pressée de rentrer chez elle, ou tout simplement vexée des paroles de ce dernier. Quoi qu'il en soit elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son domicile là où elle fit ses quelques rangements et se penche sur ses cours, qui fut tant bâclé ces derniers jours. Kurt, lui était maintenant au côté du bouclé le couvrant de tendres baisers.

- Kurt…Kuuurrrrrtt… Grogna de plaisir le bouclé un peu plus en forme.

- Je t'aime tant. Lui dit Kurt.

- Je t'aime encore plus Sexy. Lui dit le bouclé se ruant doucement mais avec amour sur les lèvres de Kurt qu'il pressa contre les siennes.

Cet échange, si doux et affectif comme il y avait longtemps qu'ils eurent, ne fit rompu qu'après de longues, très longues minutes. Blaine n'avait pas reçu de telle tendresse depuis un si long moment, ce moment si affectif lui attendrit le cœur et l'esprit, si proche de la mort. Ces tendresses-là, signent de leurs amoureux puissant et immortel, dont les deux ont besoin avant le moment fatidique tant redouté la fois, et tant attendue pour être soulagé à jamais.

- J'aime ça… Soupira de plaisir le bouclé.

- Moi aussi, ça m'avait manqué de ne pas t'embrasser comme ça. S'exclama Kurt appuyant sur la morphine voyant le visage du bouclé changer du tout au tout.

- Merci, Kurt… Souriait timidement et très faiblement Blaine qui avait donné toute ses forces pour ce tendre moment.

- Repose toi-bien Blaine.

- A demain, Se…Sexy…. Lui dit Blaine murmurant avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée due à sa morphine de plus en plus forte.

Kurt partit en fermant la porte de chambre se rendant à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger et également pour son père et sa belle-mère. Faisant cuire une boîte de conserve qui satisfera leurs appétits d'oiseaux échangeant pas un seul dialogue si ce n'est que les demandes pour passer un plat et un autre… Quittant la pièce pour retourner se coucher auprès de son tendre, de l'amour de sa vie, Blaine. Prenant la peine de ne pas le réveiller ou brusquer son sommeil si facilement perturbé. Kurt, posa sa tête contre la poitrine sans forme, si plate du bouclé, elle qui était si belle et musclée… Posant sa main gauche sur son abdomen, couvert par les draps. Regardant le programme télévisé était diffusée à la télévision, s'endormant devant ce programme pitoyable et ennuyant. Très vite perturbée par les douleurs incessantes et plus intenses dont est victime le bouclé, qui dut supporter des doses de plus en plus fortes de morphine augmentant sans cesse son degré de puissance l'assommant bien plus, mais le soulageant tant… Une fois de plus, Kurt ne dormit guère longtemps s'inquiétant pour la souffrance que subissait Blaine, cette souffrance de plus en plus intense, l'empêchant de se reposer paisiblement dans les bras du bouclé.

Due à son fort dosage, Blaine dormit toute la matinée et une bonne partie du début de l'après-midi en ce dix-huit octobre, Kurt resta à son chevet attendant avec impatience le réveil du bouclé, en compagnie de Burt et de Mrs Anderson. Les heures défilèrent à grands pas et toujours aucun signe de réveil de Blaine, dormant paisiblement dans ce lit orné d'images du couple, plus belles les unes que les autres.

- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? Demanda Burt s'impatientant.

- C'est normale, j'ai du augmenté sa dose de morphine et avec la forte dose qu'il à eu cette nuit, je ne suis pas étonné de son lourd sommeil. Lui expliqua son fils, calmement.

- Je suis réveillé ça fait un petit moment, je vous écoute juste parler… Marmonna Blaine.

- Ah ok… Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ? S'exclama sa mère.

- Non, j'aime bien vous entendre parler, ça me divertit tout en me reposant. Dit-il ouvrant cette fois-ci les yeux.

- Tu te sens comment ? Demanda sa mère.

- Si j'irais mal vous m'aurez entendu croyez-moi. Riant dans son lit.

- Rachel est partit hier pour allez à New-York. Le lui dit Kurt.

- D'accord… Quel temps il fait dehors ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Il pleut mon trésor, il pleut… Marmonna sa mère.

- Je suis si fatigué… Soupira Blaine.

- Alors rendors toi gamin, ne te retiens pas pour nous on sera là à ton réveil.

- A tout à l'heure… Souffla très faiblement Blaine caressé par la main de Kurt.

Ils le regardèrent s'endormir à nouveau, quittant la chambre pour soufflé. Kurt lui, partit se reposer dans la chambre d'amis pour rattraper sa nuit si bouleversée. De nouveau en bas affalé sur le canapé, Burt regardait le visage épuisé de Marie, si fatiguée de voir son fils dans cet état, comprenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'acharnement thérapeutique, car ce traitement n'aurait fait que le garder plus longtemps dans cet état, dormir et souffrir. Les fortes doses de morphine le firent dormir pratiquement toutes les journées entières, et le peu où il est conscient, ce sont des moments courts.

- Tu devrais allez te couchée toi aussi, tu es épuisée.

- Je vais bien, Burt merci.

- Je suis sérieux, et je te l'impose, vas te reposer moi je reste debout, et s'il se réveille ou qu'il y a quoi que ce soit, je viendrais te réveillé toi et Kurt, d'accord ?

Râlant dans un premier puis, voyant la sincérité de Burt, elle se résigna à emprunter les escaliers, partant se reposer dans la chambre, laissant ainsi, Burt seul veillé aux moindres bruits sortant de la chambre du bouclé. Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il partit en direction de la chambre de Blaine prenant place dans le fauteuil allumant la télévision devant la chaîne sportive, surveillant le garçon tout en regardant ce match de football américain. S'excitant tout seul dans son fauteuil voyant son équipe perdre.

- Non, putain mais pas là… Rho fait chier…

- Mhm… Burt… ?

- Oh pardon gamin, je t'ai réveillé ?

- Ce n'est pas grave… Marmonna le bouclé. C'est quel équipe ?

- Lakers contre les Clippers.

- Oh… Deux lourdes équipes…

- Ouais comme tu dis, mais les Clippers se prennent la branlé et une bonne là… Râla Burt faisant rire le bouclé.

- Comme moi, ils se prennent une bonne claque… Ironisa Blaine.

- Sentir ton corps rendre l'âme de jour en jour, c'est épuisant mais si excitant… Soupira Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai hâte d'en finir… Je suis épuisé, vraiment épuisé, Burt…

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta mère et Kurt ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, laisse-les dormir, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver de toute façon, contrôler si je suis réveillé. Regardons plutôt le match ensemble c'est plus joyeux et… Fun.

- Ok ça me va. Répondit simplement Burt.

Les hommes regardèrent et commentèrent même ce pitoyable match de football américain, assistant à la défaite dure de leur équipe favorite, les Clippers, eux qui d'habitude gagne, ne sont guère en forme ce jour-là. La porte de chambre s'ouvrit, Kurt entra et fut ravi de trouver Blaine réveillé s'approchant donc du lit pour l'embrasser et caresser sa tignasse.

- Re-bonjour Blaine.

- Vue l'heure on dit plutôt bonsoir, Bonsoir Sexy. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Faut que je te mette une nouvelle poche d'alimentation et, je préparerais le repas après du coup. S'exclama Kurt, ouvrant l'armoire pour prendre la poche d'alimentation, faisant le transfert après avoir vue l'infirmière faire, depuis le temps maintenant c'était une habitude, une routine simple et rapide à effectuer.

- - Contrôle ma morphine par la même occasion s'il te plait.

- Ouais, euh, ça va mais je vais rajouter du produit on ne sait jamais.

- Ok et appuie deux fois s'il te plait, je vais bien mais c'est au cas où…

- Pas de souci, Blaine. Dit-il exécutant l'ordre du bouclé.

Kurt partit en bas commandant des repas à une pizzeria du coin, prenant sa voiture pour partir les chercher à la pizzeria, attendant la cuisson pour repartir. C'était la première fois depuis ses vacances à Ocean City qu'il prit le volant de sa voiture, la dernière fois, fut pour transporter Blaine à des lieux sympathiques passant des journées et moments romantique. Toute tournée autour de la vie de Blaine, et malgré les circonstances, Kurt aimait ça et ne veux pas changer ça, pour rien au monde.

- C'est moi ou Kurt est partit ?

- Il est partit, surement chercher de quoi manger, au pire on s'en fout non ?

- Pas faux Burt, pas faux ! Riait doucement Blaine afin de ne pas avoir mal.

- Où est Kurt ? Oh, tu es réveillé trésor…

- Il est partit on ne sait où, et ouais me voilà.

- Il est réveillé depuis un long moment, mais il a tenu à ce que je vous laisse dormir. Ajouta Burt.

Elle prit place sur le second siège de la chambre restant ainsi prêt de son fils et regarde également la télévision avec eux, maintenant branchée sur les informations, attendant Kurt pour le repas, qui quitta la pizzeria et fut de retour au bout de quelques courtes minutes, montant dans la chambre avec les pizzas.

- Et voilà, anchois pour toi papa, une reine pour Marie et moi une mini simple.

- Merci Kurt !

- J'en mangerais bien, mais je n'éprouve plus aucun goût. Râla Blaine les regardant manger, sans pour autant être émerveiller par leurs repas, sa poche d'alimentation lui coupa totalement ses appétits.

- Pourquoi Santana n'est pas venue en faîte ? Demanda Burt s'empiffrant.

- Elle devait faire quelques cours un peu, du rangement mais elle va venir demain et après demain de toute façon. Lui répondit Kurt.

- Cool, je vais pouvoir l'emmerder. Railla aussitôt le bouclé d'un faible sourire pressant de lui-même sa dose de morphine sous le regard de Kurt.

- Elle n'arrivera que dans la journée le matin elle doit partir à Philadelphie apporter quelques trucs enfin bref elle viendra quand même.

- D'accord…

Blaine fermi peu à peu les yeux, écoutant les échanges de dialogues, mais s'endormit rapidement sans le signifier à qui que ce soit. Kurt qui l'avait remarqué se leva pour positionner sa tête bien plus confortablement, glissant un baiser sur son front et retourna manger sa mini pizza. Faisant signe à son père et Marie de partir, finissant ainsi leurs pizzas dans le salon en bas.

- Finalement ça été ce jour là. Conclu Burt.

- Il a dormit toute la journée pratiquement.

- Papa à raison tout de même, c'était un bon jour pour lui. Ajouta Kurt qui avait finit sa pizza et buvait maintenant un verre de vin.

- Je vais allez me coucher moi, bonne nuit à vous les garçons.

- Bonne nuit Marie, à demain.

Les laissant ainsi, seul pour la fin de soirée, Burt put enfin discuter avec son fils en toute intimité.

- Tu es avec nous depuis tellement longtemps, tu vas bien finir par rentré pour le garage non ?

- Tant que ma présence est nécessaire ici, je resterais ce qui va de soit.

- Donc pour le garage, qui s'en occupe ?

- J'ai demandé au chef d'atelier de s'en occupé.

- Quand… Blaine partira, je veux que tu vire le plus vite possible le lit médicalisé pour remettre l'autre également changé les draps.

- Si c'est ce dont tu veux, alors d'accord. Répondit simplement son père.

- C'est la seul chose qui sera touché dans cette maison, la seule et unique chose. Précisa Kurt.

- Sur ce, moi je vais me couché fiston, je suis claqué. Tu devrais en faire autant. Dit-il tapotant son épaule.

- J'éteins tout et j'y vais oui, bonne nuit papa.

Kurt éteignit les lumières et rejoignit le bouclé dans sa chambre qui dormait encore avec la télévision allumée sur CNN. C'est sans bruit que Kurt se glissa dans ce lit médicalisé, se collant à son bouclé, changeant de chaîne et regardant une rediffusion d'un programme de mode pour lui changer les idées et espérer trouver le sommeil plus rapidement. Prenant son téléphone se connectant à Facebook, supprimant le compte de Blaine, et supprime également son propre compte, ne gardant plus qu'Instagram, que jamais il n'effacerait. Facebook, ce site qui fut si délaissé depuis les vacances, ne lui servait plus à grand-chose, préférant ouvrir un compte Twitter, au nom Klaine Forever. Commençant un nouveau départ sur un autre site, bien loin de la vie Facebook et des regards espiègles. Kurt y publia quelques photos Instagram, mais aucune de lui et Blaine, seulement sa photo de profil fut elle et Blaine lors du fabuleux Vendredi spéciale sur la terrasse du café-restaurant. Ses créations et images de paysages plaisent à la communauté qui, se mit à suivre son compte en masse, ce qui l'amusa et le mit de bonne humeur sereine pour s'endormir enfin, dans les bras du bouclé toujours. Glissant un tendre baiser sur son front pour lui souhaiter une agréable nuit, appuyant sur la pompe à morphine pour ne pas l'entendre hurler cette nuit. Écoutant le souffle du bouclé, ce souffle si calme et paisible, berçant ainsi son esprit ralentissant son rythme et le plongea à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, Blaine a passé une bonne journée et c'est bien l'unique cause qui compte pour lui. Santana sera là demain, et pourra également compter sur elle pour donné de la bonne humeur à son bouclé. La pleine-lune éclairant cette douce chambre, illuminant les vitres de photographies posées dans chaque recoin et commodes de la chambre.

Lundi dix-neuf octobre, temps pluvieux sans s'arrêter. La force du vent frappa la pluie contre les fenêtres de la résidence faisant un boucan infernal réveillant le bouclé en milieu de matinée, alors que Kurt lui surfait sur le internet avec l'ordinateur. Ses onglets connectés à Twitter, le New York Times, à son i Cloud, sa boîte mail et, surtout, Skype expliquant à ses amis pourquoi il a supprimé son compte Facebook et également celui du bouclé. Pleinement concentré sur son occupation informatique, il ne remarqua guère que, Blaine regardait le cadre photo au-dessus de la télévision, écoutant toutefois les conneries qui se racontent au programme diffusé à la télévision. Jetant de temps à autre un œil sur l'écran d'ordinateur et prit enfin la parole après un raclement de sa gorge.

- C'est quoi ce site ? Demanda d'une voix faible le bouclé.

- Oh, bonjour, c'est Twitter, hier j'ai supprimé nos Facebook de toutes façons nous n'y allons plus. Expliqua Kurt s'approchant du lit médicalisée pour pressé ses lèvres contre celle du bouclé.

- Mhmmm… Tes lèvres, Kuurrrt… grogna tendrement Blaine rompant le baiser.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour Facebook ? Demanda Kurt.

- Mhm… Non, dans la commode il y a un cahier rouge logiquement, ouvre-le et c'est l'intégralité de mes sites web auxquelles je suis inscrit, mon mot de passe d'adresse e-mail y est également, supprime tout.

- Même ton compte Apple ? Fronça ses sourcils, Kurt étonné.

- Non, ça tu le feras en dernier comme résilié l'abonnement quoi. Je n'ai pas d'images dessus, ni de musique puisque la dernière personne à avoir… Mhmm… Fait des transferts c'est toi, m'y mettant des images et des musiques pour comblé mon foutue iPhone.

- Tu veux un peu de morphine ?

- S'il te plait… Soupira Blaine le remerciant du regard lorsque le bouton de la pompe fut pressé.

Kurt, prit son téléphone et remarqua qu'en effet, aucune nouvelle photo ou musique fut ajoutée, et que toute correspond à celle sur l'ordinateur, relié à leurs deux iPhone et iPad. Kurt regarda la liste de contacts et fut surpris de voir si peu de monde, seuls cinq numéros. Posant le portable et fixant le bouclé qui regardait la télévision.

- Que cinq contactes ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Les autres n'avaient plus leurs places dedans.

- D'accord… S'étonna Kurt retournant sur l'ordinateur.

- Et… Dit-moi, pourquoi tu as… supprimé ton Facebook ?

- D'une, il est désertique depuis nos vacances, et que je n'aime plus vraiment ce site j'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. Les gens n'ont qu'à me contacter s'ils veulent de mes nouvelles. Je me contente de Skype, Instagram et Twitter.

Blaine haussa la tête d'un air très intéressé alors qu'en fin de compte il s'en moquait, il veut simplement entendre la voix de Kurt, une voix normale et pas inquiéter. Kurt continua de supprimer les multiples sites de vêtements et autres auxquels Blaine fut inscrit, supprimant un à un ces sites dont certains qu'il n'en connaissait guère l'existence.

- Parle-moi de Twitter, Kurt.

- Oh et bien, c'est un Facebook limité, plus sympas, j'y publie mes photos paysages de Instagram, je n'y dis rien de ma vie, rien concernant ma vie privée. J'y publie mes croquis, et en moins de vingt quatre heures j'ai recueillit environ 300 abonnés.

- Wow… Tant que ça… Mais… Ce n'est pas là-bas où sont toutes les stars ?

- Si, justement, on est très vite informés, une discussion plus proche avec tes idoles c'est quelque chose de très sympas. Le seul truc de privée et intime c'est ma photo de profil, toi et moi sur la terrasse du café.

- Du fameux vendredi… Ricana avec difficulté le bouclé prix d'une quinte de toux.

- Oui, celle-là.

- Santana arrive bientôt… ?

- Elle est à Philadelphie il me semble, je ne me souviens plus tu sais j'ai la tête tellement prise mais oui, elle va venir dans la journée ou en soirée. Lui dit Kurt maintenant auprès de lui, ayant sa main jointe dans la sienne.

Le regard larmoyant de Blaine qui fixait Kurt après avoir mis une chaine musicale diffusant la musique The Scientist du groupe Coldplay, ce regard si triste que Kurt détester tant… Les paroles si tranchantes, rendant encore plus ce moment poignant et terrifiant.

- Qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions… murmura Blaine caressant le bras de Kurt.

- Tu es un être à part… Reviens me hanter… Ajouta Kurt murmurant également les paroles sans la chanté, juste les dictée fixant les yeux triste de Blaine.

- Je viendrais te hanté, je te toucherais même ! Lâcha Blaine

- Oh putain… T'es horrible… Ria aussitôt Kurt.

Blaine voulait arrêter ce moment bien trop triste, l'heure n'a pas encore sonné, et être témoin du visage de Kurt, si dépité comme ça ne le rendit guère joyeux, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est permis une telle blague salace.

- Kurt, personne n'a dit que ce serait facile, ni que se serait aussi difficile.

- Arrête de reprendre les paroles de cette chanson, je t'en supplie…

- J'aimerais juste, te la chanté mais je ne peux pas… Soupira Blaine.

- Ce n'est pas grave, oh… Au faite ! Tu es sur internet tu te souviens, Teenage Dream au Mint ?

- Comment oublier… Souriait Blaine.

- Bah quelqu'un ta filmé tu es sur Youtube ! Tu veux voir ? S'enthousiasma Kurt.

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Non. C'est ton moment pour toi, je m'en souviens encore comme si j'y étais, chaque jour je nous vois ici sur la plage, à être si heureux, et chaque soir avant de dormir, je me revois te chanté Teenage Dream…

- Je t'aime, Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi, S….S…Seee… N'arrivant pas à le dire, Blaine s'énerva dans son lit.

- Calme-toi ne t'énerves pas tu vas réussir à le dire.

- Je t'aime Sex…Sexy… Fouu ! Soufflait-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vois !

- Tu veux bien… Me lire la Bible là où je m'en suis arrêté ? Lui demanda doucement Blaine.

- Oh euh… Oui… Après j'irais manger par contre.

Il ouvrit la Bible, tombant en plein passage sur les versets de la mort. Ces douces phrases si belles et réconfortantes qui firent sourire le boucler dans son lit, qui ne quitta pas des yeux le grand cadre au-dessus de la télévision, alors que Kurt lui, continua la lecture calme et sereine de ces versets lourd en paroles spirituelles. De longues minutes après, l'odeur de la cuisine monta dans la chambre alertant Kurt stoppant la lecture et partit en bas chercher un plateau-repas.

- Mange en bas, tu reviens après ça va.

- Bon d'accord… A tout à l'heure, Blaine.

Prenant son repas en présence de son père et de sa belle-mère, Mrs Anderson regardant la pluie s'abattre de plus en plus fort sur les vitres de la résidence. Si Ocean City est un endroit idéal l'été, lors des basses saisons c'est loin d'être le cas. Ce silence si lourd pour lui.

- J'ai supprimé à sa demande ses comptes sur internet, il n'y aura plus que son abonnement téléphonique à résilié.

- Je vais contacter l'opérateur pour que ce soit fait d'ici la fin du mois, pas qu'on paie novembre pour rien.

- Vous parlez comme si il ne finirait pas le mois… S'exaspéra Burt.

- C'est le cas. Il m'a demandé de lui lire la Bible et bizarrement il s'était arrêté au passage de la mort. Il m'a demandé quand Santana viendrait, il va s'en allez, bientôt. Avant la fin du mois je le sens, il me le fait comprendre. Lui expliqua Kurt, qui ne finit pas son assiette partant se réfugier dehors sous le perron.

- Je vais…

- Non, Burt, laisse-le il a besoin d'être un peu seul et craqué, soit là quand il poussera à nouveau la porte par contre. Dit-elle grignotant son plat.

Kurt assis sous le perron préféra se mettre hors du perron, recevant ainsi toute la pluie sur lui, desservant ses larmes cachées par la forte pluie le couvrant totalement en quelques minutes. Vidant de toutes ses larmes sa terrible souffrance, le voyant de plus en plus affaiblit et drogué par la morphine, cette morphologie si lointaine de sa belle forme musclée de cet été. Les larmes coulèrent d'une telle intensité… Rentrant dans la maison au bout d'une bonne demi-heure sous la pluie très vite prise dans les bras de son père pendant que sa mère monta dans la chambre des garçons prendre des vêtements de rechange, observant son fils qui dormait paisiblement.

- Tiens change-toi Kurt, sèche toi… Dit-elle tendant les vêtements au garçon.

- Merci… En arrachant les vêtements des mains de Marie montant à la salle de bain pour se sécher et se changer.

S'était mise à nu essuyant doucement sa peau si humidifié, regardant dans le miroir ses lourdes poches de cernes, son teint si fatigué, ses contours des yeux, violet de fatigue et de larmes. Kurt fermi les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit Blaine au mieux de sa forme torse nue baisant son cou, qu'il tapota avec la serviette, lui susurrant de douces paroles, pendant qu'il toucha son abdomen si sculpté.

- Awww… Blaiiine…. Soupira de plaisir Kurt.

- Kurrt… Lui dit Blaine baisant son cou.

- Mhmmm… Grogna Kurt tout souriant les yeux fermés.

- Kurt ! Blaine te demande. Lui dit son père.

- Oh euh… J'arrive… Répondit simplement Kurt.

Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, ce moment qu'il a tant vécu durant leurs vacances, dans cette salle de bain, dans l'Ohio et quelquefois à Los Angeles. Enfilant son tee shirt et séchant très rapidement sa tignasse, il se dirigea vers la chambre juste à côté, prenant place de nouveau sur le siège lorsqu'il vit la tête de Blaine viré sur le côté vide du lit, il comprit et prit place dans le lit à ses côtés reprenant la Bible et poursuivit la lecture là où se sont arrêté. Ce long bouquin spirituel mais si beau à lire, et si réaliste pour eux deux. Blaine qui s'amuse à caresser la cuisse, proche de l'entrejambe de Kurt lorsque ce dernier fit la lecture. Kurt riait entre les versets, appréciant tant les caresses du bouclé. Après de longues heures de lecture Blaine prononça les derniers versets, fermant d'un grand coup l'ouvrage qu'il posa délicatement sur la table de chevet, posant ses yeux sur le visage illuminé mais si meurtri de Blaine, attendant la venue de Santana.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Embrasse-moi encore et encore. Demanda le bouclé.

Kurt, monta à califourchon sur le bouclé prenant garde à ne lui presser aucun os, ou fil de perfusion, se penchant sur son cou qu'il susurra de tendres baisers divins, mordillant son lobe d'oreille et baisant sa mâchoire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. De petits bisous, qui devinrent de long et tendirent, bisous, glissant un échange de langues faibles de la part de Blaine, obligeant Kurt se prendre tout en main, même pour un simple échange de baisers… Ce moment pourrait être si glauque aux vues de l'état physique et de la santé du bouclé, mais ce n'est pas l'approche de la mort qui ne va ternir ces moments. L'amour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'est ce dont Blaine souhaitait.

- Si j'étais encore capable je te ferais l'amour mon Sexy.

- Arrête tu vas tout gâcher. Ria Kurt continua à embrasser Blaine.

- Non c'est moi qui gâche tout, hop hop hop dégage de ses lèvres c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser. S'exclama une voix féminine.

- Hey Santana ! S'exclama de joie mais très faiblement le bouclé.

Kurt descendit du lit pour embrasser par politesse Santana qui se rua aussitôt après au chevet du bouclé prenant place dans son lit lui glissant un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire, un baiser qui le fit sourire. Ce doux moment qui fut crispé par la pression de la pompe à morphine pour soulager le bouclé qui souffre de plus en plus.

- Ça va Santana ?

- Moi oui, et toi donc petit Blaine ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Râla Blaine.

- Au faite vous avez plus Facebook ?! S'exclama Santana.

- Non, j'ai supprimé nos comptes hier on n'y allait plus de toute manière. Expliqua Kurt.

- Il à toujours Instagram ! Ajouta Blaine d'une voix endormie.

- Ah bah ça va alors… Tu es fatigué Blaine ? Demanda Santana, fixant le bouclé qui a sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Mhm… Un petit peu… Mais ça va !

- Profite de mes airbags pour faire un dodo je ne bouges pas d'ici, je mange là ce soir donc je suis loin de partir.

- Alors je peux m'endormir un peu… Merci… Dit-il avec cette voix si endormie, si faible qui l'emporta aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Kurt et Santana observèrent le bouclé dormir peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, contrôlant sa respiration et son souffle, retenant le leur de longues secondes avant d'être soulagé de voir un mouvement venant de son ventre. Kurt descendit chercher du café observant Burt apprendre à danser Singles Ladies à Marie, une scène qui le fit rire mais remonta aussitôt avec les cafés à l'étage.

- Je n'aurais pas du lui proposer de dormir sur mes seins…

- Parle-moins fort tu vas le réveillé… Murmura Kurt.

- Il t'a demandé aujourd'hui, à plusieurs reprises pendant que je lisais la Bible.

- Tu penses que…

- Maintenant que tu es là, il ne va pas tarder à partir, oui… Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- … Tu es si épuisé Kurt… Combien dors-tu par nuit ?

- Environ deux heures voir moins depuis qu'on est ici pratiquement…

- Ta dernière sortie ?

- Avec toi je crois…

- Ton dernier make-up ?

- Los Angeles pour l'université… Soupira Kurt qui eut droit à des questions réponses agaçante.

- Kurt…

- Je lui ai promis d'être fort, et d'accepter son choix qu'est de mourir dignement, sans acharnement thérapeutique, j'ai accepté ce lourd supplice, j'en subis les conséquences. J'aurais assez de temps pour moi quand il m'aura quitté, Santana.

- Combien de temps tu passes dans cette chambre par jour ?

- Surement 22 heures ou 23 heures même… Dit-il haussant ses épaules.

- Elle à raison… Tu dois te reposer un peu… Marmonna d'une voix endormie le bouclé, réveiller à cause des mouvements de la poitrine de Santana.

- Blaine…

- Non, Kurt… Va prendre l'air avec ton père, et fait venir ma mère.

- Blaine je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

- Je te l'ordonne…

- Kurt, écoute-le. Ajouta la latina.

Regardant les deux jeunes sur le lit le dévisager, il ne put se résigner qu'à se soumettre à leur volonté commune. Se levant du siège prenant la main du bouclé qu'il pressa dans la sienne, partant de la chambre faisant signe à Mrs Anderson qu'elle est demandée. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture sortant dehors sous la pluie battante encore, suivi par son père qui prit place côté passager. La voiture, partit du quartier résidentiel d'Ocean City en direction du phare, trajet qui fut brève, mais silencieux. Garer à quelques mètres du phare le fixant, Kurt coupa le contacte descendant sous cette violente pluie en direction de l'entrée du phare, suivi par son père qui lui demandait de l'attendre, en vain. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les escaliers que la discussion commença enfin.

- Pourquoi on est ici Kurt ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et là-haut j'aurais assez de vent à la gueule. Râla Kurt accélérant le rythme.

- Putain… Attends-moi bon sang, Kurt ! Criait son père loin derrière.

Une fois au sommet, Kurt se posta à une place bien précise, celle-là où il fut pressé par Blaine, regardant dans la même direction qu'il y a quelques mois. Burt arrivant essoufflait voulant crier sur son fils, fut ralenti par les sanglots des jambes de Kurt, d'une forte intensité. Se postant derrière lui, pressant son corps contre le dos de Kurt et posa son menton contre l'épaule gauche de Kurt, comme le fut exactement Blaine dans le passé.

- C'est comme ça qu'il m'avait pris ici, pour me faire oublier mon vertige… Dit-il versant quelques larmes d'épuisement.

- Shhh… Ça va allez…

- Pourquoi papa… Pourquoi quand je suis heureux dans ma vie, il faut toujours que Dieu me retire peu à peu ce qui, me rend heureux ? Pourquoi…

- Je ne sais pas Kurt, je ne sais pas… Dit-il pressant encore plus son étreinte contre son fils, toujours en sanglot.

- Je sais qu'il se force à rester… Il en peu plus Papa… Je le vois, je le sens quand il dort, il va chercher son souffle si loin… Je peux plus… Je me suis autant battu que lui, il peut plus continuer Papa… Papa… papa… Hurla Kurt fondant en larme.

- Pleure Kurt, lâche-toi vas-y… Tu n'es pas seul… Dit-il pleurant à son tour.

Durant de longues minutes Kurt continua de pleurer et d'hurler dans les bras de son père, si épuisé de cette situation, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'il reprit pied. Burt qui continua de serrer son fils dans ses bras, regardant la vue sur Ocean City hésita longuement à dire ce dont Kurt avait maintenant besoin d'entendre, hésitant de longues minutes puis finit par se résigner à le lui dire.

- Kurt, tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Répondit son fils d'une voix certaine. Oui je suis sûr, Papa.

- Sa mère aussi est prête, lui aussi est prêt. Nous sommes tous prêt, Kurt tu vas devoir lui faire comprendre qu'il va pouvoir partir sereinement.

- Je ne peux pas le forcé…

- Ce n'est pas le forcé, juste lui dire… Pardon excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est rien tu as aussi le droit d'être triste… Dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Juste lui dire, que vous êtes prêt qu'il peut y allez, pas aujourd'hui, pas spécialement demain, mais quand tu verras qu'il se bat vraiment bien trop abrège ça, ce n'est pas une vie. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

C'est dur à entendre, mais j'ai au fond, besoin d'entendre ça papa… Je lui dirais en temps voulu, je te le promets. Dit-il pressant son père contre lui.

Kurt, rompt l'accolade et prit les escaliers sans cette peur, grâce à Blaine repartant le retrouver au plus vite chez lui, donnant les clés de voiture à son père préférant monter côté passager piquant un petit somme durant le trajet. Burt réveilla son fils une fois arrivé, qui à peine réveiller s'empressa de prendre sa douche et de remonter dans la chambre.

- En faite c'est un rebelle l'Anderson ! Riait Santana.

- Mais oui il en à fait des bonnes bêtises, on ne croirait pas hein !

- Maman… Arrête j'ai honte ! Dit-il glissant un petit rire mais un grand sourire.

- Tant qu'il ne parle pas de nos ébats ! S'exclama Kurt entrant dans la chambre.

- Kurt… S'exclama Blaine faiblement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Santana.

- J'ai une charmante photo de lui digne d'un soumis sur mon disque dur externe… Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

- Oh non Kurrrt… Tu ne vas pas osé ?

Allumant en silence le disque dur qu'il transmit sur l'ordinateur, Kurt ouvrit l'image, découvrant Blaine attaché au barreau du lit torse nu tirant un visage craintif, soumis alors que le regard de Kurt est dévorant. Burt fut choqué, contrairement à Santana et Mrs Anderson pleurant de rire.

- Oh putain… J'ai toujours cru que Lady Hummel été la femme dans votre couple… Pleura de rire la latina.

- Ok… Bon… Cachotier Blaine ! Ironisa sa mère.

- Kurt… Je te déteste… Soupira Blaine totalement hilare

- Cette photo est ironique, et très jolie sans quoi. Ajouta Marie.

- Maman… Soupira Blaine de honte, pendant que Santana donna un coup de pression sur la pompe, voyant les mains du bouclé trembler.

- Je suis sérieux Blaine, je trouve cette image euphorique et très belle, même si bah on se doute de ce qui s'est passé avant…

- Tu veux que je l'imprime et l'encadre Blaine ? Demanda Kurt.

- 'Tu veux. Marmonna Blaine envahit peu à peu par la fatigue.

Kurt, lançant l'impression alla chercher un cadre dans le salon à la dimension de son impression, et remonta avec glissant l'image dedans qu'il posa sur la table de chevet à la place de la Bible qu'il rangea dans le tiroir. Tout le monde ressentit la lourde fatigue du bouclé, quittant un à un la chambre pour le laisser se reposer et ainsi eux, permettre de se restaurer. Ils laissèrent les deux jeunes tous seuls au salon, partant eux, chercher de quoi manger en magasin et le préparer à cuire. Santana, toujours soucieuse de la santé de Kurt ne put se retenir une fois de plus d'aborder le sujet que Kurt n'aime pas.

- Va te coucher tôt ce soir, là il s'est endormit il va pioncer toute la nuit vue les doses de morphine…

- Je vais bien putain…

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il a discuté et rigolé avec sa mère et moi pendant toute votre absence, j'ai juste du lui donné beaucoup de morphine, énormément même, j'ai eu peur de faire un surdosage même… Expliqua son amie pour le rassurer.

- Combien de pression ?

- Plus de dix je dirais…

- Wow… Jamais il n'en a eu autant… S'exclama Kurt sous le choque.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Soupira Santana posant sa main sur la cuisse de son ami.

- Vivement qu'ils arrivent, j'en ai marre d'être éveillé, je veux manger et allez me coucher j'en peux plus. S'énerva Kurt.

- Hey, calme-toi, ça va allez…

- Mais j'en peux plus Santana… Je suis épuisé de me battre et lui aussi…

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas t'allonger sur ce canapé, fermer les yeux et attendre qu'ils arrivent et qu'on mange, d'accord ?

- … Ok… Dit-il avant de lâcher un long et pesant soupire.

Santana, auprès de lui regarda la télévision avec le son bas pour pouvoir laisser à Kurt, le temps de s'endormir paisiblement, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Un peu plus tard Burt rentra avec Marie avec quelques courses filant aussitôt à la cuisine préparer les plats surgelés. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Santana réveilla Kurt pour le faire manger, s'installant tous ensemble autour de l'ilot de cuisine où ils prirent chacun le repas.

- Je n'ai pas faim… Soupira Kurt.

- Mange quand même. Répondit Burt.

- Ton père à raison, mange.

- Je n'ai pas faim… Dit-il une seconde fois, frissonnant.

- Kurt, tu vas manger que tu le veuilles ou non. Lui dit sèchement Santana.

- Vous me saoulez… Râla Kurt, grignotant les quelques haricots verts dans son assiette.

- Si tu n'as pas faim, mange au moins pour Blaine. Lui dit Mrs Anderson.

- … Pour Blaine… Dit-il haussant ses épaules, mangeant un peu plus.

Faisant ainsi plaisir à son père, Marie et son amie en s'accordant un peu plus de temps pour manger, lui qui a également perdu du poids ces derniers jours. Ce visage si courageux mais si épuisé faisant autant de peine à voir que l'état osseux du bouclé. Son plat, finit plus rapidement que les autres, il apporta son couvert au lave vaisselle regagnant l'escalier.

- Kurt, repose-toi. Insista son père.

- Oui, promis… Soupira Kurt.

- Je reviens demain dans la journée Kurt. S'exclama Santana qui n'eut qu'un léger sourire en guise de réponse.

Montant faiblement les escaliers, si épuisé mais impatient de retrouver l'amour de sa vie, Kurt s'empressa de se glisser dans le lit médicalisé double, prenant peine à ne pas le réveiller glissant un tendre baiser sur son front, gardant la pompe à morphine dans sa main, appuyant par simple précaution pour lui assurer une douce nuit de sommeil… Puis s'endormit lui-même à son tour.

* * *

Un chapitre commençant vraiment à entrer dans le vif du sujet, la mort de Blaine, qui n'est pas encore là mais ce chapitre montre vraiment la chute énorme et la progression du cancer qui se généralise en lui. L'anxiété qu'envahit Kurt ce moment et son laissé allez...

Par ailleurs je m'excuse si, dire de Blaine qu'il fait une taille 34 alors qu'à l'époque de la Dalton, il arbora un beau 38 slim, et un taille S en haut. Vraiment, je suis désolé si les mots employés auront plus vous surprendre, vous choquer, mais en tout cas c'est bel et bien une réalité, une morphologie post-cadavérique que chaque malade en phase terminale se doit d'avoir... Le visage de Blaine est en faîte pas vraiment changé, il suffit de regarder des photos de Darren Criss prise de haut, affinant ainsi sa mâchoire, lui donnant une mâchoire très fine et vous verrez le visage de Blaine dans ce chapitre. Quant aux jambes, et les muscles je n'ai pas besoin e vous faire un dessin garder en tête sa bonne humeur et sa morphologie que je viens de vous décrire pour le visage.

Vos réactions sont attendus avec envie, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous montrera à nouveau la détermination de Blaine et sa jovialité moins présente mais toujours là et forte, que ce côté néfaste du chapitre qui tombe aussitôt...

À bientôt.


	28. Chapter 28

Voici le chapitre final (faute d'avoir compris mon système de découpage, je me suis rendu compte que finalement... C'est le chapitre final...) Je publierais mercredi, la lettre de Blaine à Kurt, je pourrais ainsi clairement répondre à vos questions en publiant la lettre + mon épilogue ou tout y sera expliquer... Wow euh... Je ne vous cache pas que mon émotion est là, vraiment... C'est dure de me dire que, cette aventure s'achève je suis juste ému et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant...

Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture... Je vous remercie vraiment vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous savoir proche de ma fanfiction me comble de joie et de force, vraiment je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant... Vous êtes des gens géniaux.

**Guest: **_Je m'excuse pour tes quelques larmes qui sont tombées... Je comprends pleinement que tu soutiens Kurt dans ses propos "Blaine et personne". Tes reviews et tes mots d'encouragement me poussent encore plus à continuer l'écriture de ma prochaine fanfiction Klaine d'un tout autre style mais j'en parlerais plus longuement ailleurs, sur Twitter et, sur mon profil en temps voulu._

**YorLucille21:** _J'avais envie d'une manière où d'une autre de faire un clin d'oeil à la dernière Reine de France, Marie-Antoinette est une femme brillantissime et sa mort tragique me reste en travers de la gorge sans jeu de mots. Oui, on découvre peu à peu une Santana sensible, de plus en plus elle qui est si... Hilarante, malgré tout le reste mais vraiment on sent qu'elle est pleinement touché par ce qui est en train de se passer. Pour Cooper, c'est un choix clair de ne pas l'avoir fait venir à Ocean City et même à Los Angeles ou Westerville. Je tenais que ce frère, avec un aussi bon rapport ne soit pas présent tout au long de la fanfiction, pour donner un côté plus "triste"... Le sadisme me tuera... Quant à la scène du phare elle fut très dure à écrire. _**  
**

**Charming21:** _Moment symbolique là est le sujet pour le phare oui. Malgré la vie qui diminue en Blaine, le rire est toujours là, vraiment il est exceptionnel dans cet instant c'est incroyable cette énergie malgré son envie de partir qui est clairement là. Quant à l'avenir sentimentale de Kurt c'est dure de savoir ce qu'il en saura... _**  
**

**Celiacool7:** _Le chapitre final n'est pas vraiment si dure que cela, j'ai choisi les bons mots selon-moi et vraiment, ce chapitre que tu t'apprête à lire prépare véritablement à un départ serein et calme, fais-moi confiance. _

**Kurtnie:** _Je mentirais si j'osais dire que ta review ne m'a pas touché, vraiment c'est la review la plus sensible que j'ai du lire pour ce chapitre, vraiment. Blaine puise effectivement toute son énergie et sa force en Kurt, c'est évident, Ocean City à clairement montré cela. Il me semble que Blaine explique dans le précédent chapitre ses quelques inquiétude, à moins que ce soit dans celui-ci, je ne sais plus j'ai écris AWTB en janvier et février, j'oublie quelques peu certains détails, surtout en mode "chapitre"... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il dit clairement ce qu'il en pense à un certain moment, si ce n'était pas dans le 27ème chapitre c'est alors clairement dans celui-ci, tu trouveras donc réponse à ton questionnement ci-dessous. Je pense que, j'ai assez fait de mal comme ça dans mes mots qui sont choisi à la lettre, je te rassure Blaine ne va pas avoir une mort ignoble, je n'ai jamais pensé à le faire souffrir au dernier moment, de ce côté là j'espère te rassurer. Ce chapitre, ainsi que le bonus ( la lettre de Blaine à Kurt) expliqueront très clairement, l'opinion et les sentiments des uns des autres, ce chapitre et le dernier s'annonce clairement émotionnelle mais juste, magnifique pour faire la transition de la vie au repos éternelle d'une âme si jeune, mais qui à tant vécu d'aventures folle, une vie courte mais si riche. _

**Ce:** _Tiens tiens, tu es la seule personne à m'avoir retranscrit ce moment de la photo, ouais bon ok j'avoue le côté BDSM me manquait horriblement à ce moment et j'ai clairement voulu y faire un clin d'oeil pour détendre l'atmosphère. _**  
**

Après tout cela, je vous soumets le vingt huitième chapitre de A World To Believe, le chapitre FINAL. à la critique et à votre lecture, espérant vous voir réactif et surtout encore présent mercredi 7 mai pour la publication de la lettre à Kurt...

Merci infiniment...

* * *

Mardi vingt octobre, la pluie avait cessé de tomber sur Ocean City, New Jersey laissant place à quelques brins de soleil, frappant les fenêtres de la maison au bon matin. Burt et Marie, debout depuis bien longtemps regardaient la télévision, du moins pour Burt, Marie elle, s'occupait de papiers administratifs, et les préparations pour les funérailles de son fils, en contacte permanent avec le notaire et le médecin de famille. Cela pouvait sembler idiot de faire toutes ces démarches alors que son fils est encore parmi eux, mais c'est une question de tranquillité, le moment venue au moins, tout sera en place et ils pourront s'occuper dignement d'eux-mêmes, n'ayant plus à se préoccuper de lui et de toute l'organisation. Blaine qui avait lui-même souhaitait pas mal de choses dont il avait fait part au notaire lors de l'état des lieux du manoir à Westerville. Kurt n'avait pas connaissance du testament, et c'était également quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci sache, sachant très bien qu'il refuserait ses souhaits. C'est aussi pour cela, que Blaine a pris de son temps lorsqu'il en était encore temps pour lui écrire une lettre, une si longue lettre pour lui dire tant de chose que le cancer n'auront plus lui permettre de dire.

- Bonjour… Marmonna d'une voix endormie Kurt, descendant les escaliers.

- Bonjour fiston ça va ?

- Ouais… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer wow…

- Dormir ne t'as non plus fais du mal, tu en avais besoin Kurt, et ça se voit tes cernes sont moins prononcé. Commenta Mrs Anderson, levant le nez de ses montagnes de documents.

Kurt prit un café dans la cafetière le faisant chauffer au micro-onde avant de le verser dans sa tasse et le boire tranquillement au côté de Marie.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est tout ça ?

- Oh des papiers concernant Blaine.

- Funérailles c'est ça ?

- Entre autres oui, mais également l'arrêt de ses études, abonnement téléphonique, le baille à Los Angeles, les factures de là-bas… C'est du boulot quoi. Justifia Mrs Anderson.

- Besoin d'aide ? Avec les papiers du garage à mon père je suis apte à donner un coup de main.

- Kurt, laisse-la faire elle s'en sort très bien. S'exclama Burt.

- Ecoutes ton père, c'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, merci quand même.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt s'affalant sur le canapé devant Good Morning America.

- Il à bien dormit ? Demanda Burt.

- J'ai du lui procurer de forte dose cette nuit, mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

- D'accord, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Non, ça va papa, oh j'y pense… Marie il a choisit sa tenue pour…

- Oui, une tenue qu'il aime beaucoup.

- Laquelle ?

- Ton costume, le violet.

Savoir ce souhait le chamboule, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, pensant plus tôt à un simple costume basique que lui-même s'est offert, non. Blaine a choisi de partir dans son costume violet, maintenant bien large pour lui, mais c'est son souhait, partir avec son cadeau. Non pas des larmes, mais un sourire illuminé par de la brillance dans ses yeux pouvait se faire voir, cette lueur de satisfaction si belle sur son tendre visage fatigué.

- Oui, ton costume. Répéta Marie.

- Wow… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dis rien, il n'y à rien à dire tu sais… marmonna Burt.

- Ça me surprend, j'en ai des frissons…

- Soit pas malade, soit simplement honoré par ce geste Kurt. Lui dit Marie.

- Je suis honoré, mais c'est quelque chose de tellement insensé, pourquoi cette tenue ? Il en a tellement d'autres des plus magnifiques…

- Car il t'aime, et il veut partir pour toujours avec quelque chose qui t'appartient, en l'occurrence cette tenue que tu lui as acheté. C'est tout, il n'y à rien à dire de plus.

- Je suis toute fois surpris…

- Kurt, je vais allez faire des allées et retour à la poste de la ville pour Marie, tu veux venir avec moi ? On s'arrêtera à un café en route. Proposa son père.

- Oh euh, oui pourquoi pas…

Burt prit les enveloppes prêtes à être expédiée et sortit en compagnie de son fils, montant dans sa voiture qu'il conduisit dans la ville jusqu'à arriver à la poste municipale. Quand Kurt vit toutes ces enveloppes, une bonne dizaine, il fut si surpris de la paperasse à exécuter dans ses circonstances, lui qui avait du mal à se souvenir de ce côté-là lorsque sa mère est morte. Partant maintenant en direction d'un café que Kurt avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec Blaine et ses amis.

- Un grand café corsé sans sucre, sans lait avec deux muffins framboise citron pour moi.

- Et moi un café simple s'il vous plait.

- Je vous apporte ça.

- Tu as faim… S'étonna Burt.

- J'ai surtout envie d'avoir l'aliment préféré de Blaine sur mes lèvres pour lui faire plaisir tout à l'heure. Justifia Kurt.

- Oh… D'accord…

- Et voici votre café, et pour vous, les muffins et le grand café corsé sans sucre.

- Merci. Répondit Kurt.

- Bon et sinon, après tu retourneras en études, tu compte faire quoi ?

- On n'en a pas déjà parlé papa ?

- Je ne sais plus, tu me fais tellement penser à autre chose en ce moment, et puis si on en a déjà parlé au moins on parle autre chose que ton état physique, à moins que tu tiennes également à repousser ce sujet… S'exaspéra son père.

- Non ça va… Soupira Kurt mangeant un morceau de muffin buvant à forte gorgé son café.

- Donc tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Au grès de sentir que je me répète mais pour te faire plaisir… Je vais m'accordé du répit pour soufflé, et après je ferais les études de comédie française en l'honneur de Blaine, et une fois mon diplôme obtenu, je travaillerais ici à Ocean City et j'ouvrirais un théâtre avec une troupe portant son nom.

- Pendant ton temps de répit comme tu dis, tu vas faire quoi ?

Kurt réfléchis a cette question, grignotant ses muffins tout en étant tant pensif, à part déprimé désespérément de la mort prochaine de Blaine, que pourrait-il bien pouvoir faire…

- Je verrais je resterais surement, ici où je partirais à la fac, je n'en sais rien, c'est trop tôt pour en décidé. Rentrerais-je à Lima ? Los Angeles ? Ocean City ? New-York ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. Tu sais, je pense que cette question se posera en temps voulu, et j'aviserais en fonction de mon état morale.

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu as ta chambre à la maison, moi je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de rentré tu te doutes bien…

- Oui papa j'en suis conscient que tu ne pourras pas rester ici éternellement, c'est déjà lourd que tu sois là… Lâcha d'un soupire le jeune garçon.

- Lourd, comment ça ?

- Que tu préfèrerais nettement être dans le cambouis qu'ici quoi…

- Je suis là où je dois être Kurt et je n'échangerais pas cette place pour rien au monde.

- Si seulement Blaine avait un père comme toi…Souriait Kurt avant de ternir son sourire.

- Pense pas à ce con, je suis là pour lui et de toi à moi… Je suis comme son père non ? Car il me donne toujours cette impression.

- Ouais pas faux… Faut vous voir commenté les matchs et vos paris à deux balles sur le nombre de minutes qu'il me reste avant de me rué sur mes magazines… Fut pris d'un fou rire son fils.

- Il à toujours perdu à ses paris là. Répondit Burt partant en fou rire avec son fils.

Reprenant peu à peu leur sérieux, ce fou-rire qui fit temps de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, Burt piqua un morceau de muffin à Kurt se léchant les doigts de la volupté inouïe du goût framboise, s'en prenant un pour lui et paya la serveuse leur apportant la monnaie en même temps que le muffin.

- C'est vrai qu'il à de bon goût ton Blaine. Dit-il parlant la bouche pleine.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me craché des miettes au visage Papa. Souriait Kurt s'essuyant.

- Pardon je n'ai pas fais exprès rho.

Alors que Burt finissait son muffin, Kurt lui buvait ses dernières gouttes de caféines attendant que son père finisse pour rentrer avec un plat rapide venant du Macdonald de la ville. Kurt commanda son menu, du moins, le menu de Blaine qu'il adopta maintenant pour lui-même, puis Burt passa commande pour lui-même et Marie, repartant après avoir encaissé en direction de la résidence. Burt qui conduisit aida Kurt à porter toutes les poches, ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Ah bah vous voilà vous ! Oh MacDo ! S'exclama de joie Mrs Anderson.

- Idée de Kurt !

- Bah tu as bien fais, un peu de gras va pas me faire de mal ! A tous le monde je crois même.

- Pour toi Marie, Pour moi, et… D'accord nous attend pas Kurt ! Ria son père.

- Désolé… J'ai si faim !

- Ne te justifie pas Kurt. S'exclama à nouveau son père.

- Il s'est réveillé ?

- Non, je suis resté dans la chambre toute la matinée, le temps que vous soyez absent quoi, et pas de signe… Santana à téléphoné également elle passera tout à l'heure. Ajouta Marie.

- Mhm, ok.

Mangeant tous ensemble sur le canapé devant un programme télévisé pas vraiment emballant mais tellement nulle qu'ils en rigolèrent. Mangeant ainsi leurs repas dans une bonne ambiance, cette si bonne ambiance qui était un moment rare lors de leurs journées, et comme à son habitude très rapidement rompu par quelque chose, un appel, ou un cri de Blaine. Mais pas ce jour-là enfin…

- Sérieusement, même moi un reportage de mon gar…

- KUUUUUUURRRRRT… KUURRRRRTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..KURRRRRRRTTTT… Pouvaient-ils entendre du salon venant de l'étage, ce hurlement persan, si puissant, bien plus puissant que les précédents.

Kurt se rua aussitôt dans la chambre comme un fou, montant les marches en les sautant, ouvrant d'une vitesse la porte et s'approchant de lui, découvrant Blaine se tordre dans tous les sens, si transpirant. Son visage tuméfié de douleurs, ses yeux larmoyant due à la solidité de cette souffrance, très vite rompu par le fort dosage de morphine aussitôt déclenché par Kurt.

- KUURRRRRT …..AAAAAAAA…..Je t'en…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. Hurlait-il.

- Blaine ça va… Shhh… Je suis là, regarde-moi, regarde-moi pense a notre vendredi, pense à notre vendredi…. Shhh…. Lui disait Kurt, pressé contre lui, le réconfortant dans la seule espérance de voir sa morphine agir le plus rapidement possible…

- Kurrrt… Kurrrt…Kurrrt…

- Shhh… Je suis là, c'est finit… Je suis là ça va allez…

Burt et Marie s'étaient empressé de monter derrière Kurt, qui lui avait assisté à la totalité de cette scène, Burt tenait dans ses bras Marie, totalement paniqué et attendait qu'un mot de Kurt, un seul. Mais ce mot, elle ne l'entendit pas ce jour, pas maintenant. Blaine venait se retrouver son calme et de s'assoupir avec son dosage de morphine. Kurt quitta son étreinte et prit place dans son siège.

- Donner moi un calmant, s'il vous plait…

- Je croyais que…

- Un calmant tout de suite… S'énerva Kurt.

- Je vais te chercher ça… Lui dit Marie partant en bas chercher ce calment et un verre d'eau.

- Il est… ?

- Non, il dort… Dit-il tremblant totalement.

Burt s'approcha de son fils, qui sanglotait d'une intensité surprenante et inquiétante, le serrant dans ses bras pour le consolé.

- Mais j'y ai cru… Dit-il d'un air naturel…

- Voilà le cachet, Kurt.

- Merci… Buvant le verre d'eau et avalant le cachet par la même occasion.

- Je vais te chercher ton menu…

- Non papa c'est bon je n'ai même pas faim.

- Tu vas au moins mangé la salade.

- Je te dis que non…

- Kurt ! S'exclama son père haussant la voix.

- Si ça peux te faire plaisir… Marmonna donc son fils.

Burt qui descendit prendre la salade de son fils, découvrit justement la latina pénétrant la maison.

- Hey Burt ça va ?

- Moi ouais, pas Kurt, Blaine a eu une crise d'angoisse très… Bref va voir Kurt.

- Je monte.

- Je te suis. Dit-il prenant la salade.

Santana montant les escaliers avec ses talons et sa robe rouge sang, découvrit un Kurt meurtri dans ce fauteuil si souvent pris, s'approchant de lui se mettant à genoux devant lui, prit ses mains les joignant dans les siennes.

- Hey, Porcelaine… Regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Il va mieux maintenant grâce à toi, il ne souffre pas regarde, il dort et doit rêver de toi lui faisant sauvagement l'amour.

Kurt fut pris d'un petit fou-rire suivit par la latina qui continua de garder les mains de Porcelaine en les siennes, ne le quittant pas des yeux, si ce n'est que pour essuyer avec son doigt la larme coulant sur la joue de son ami, puis la deuxième.

- Merci…

- C'est nous qui devons te remercier, sans toi on n'arriverait pas à tenir. On se soutien tous ici, et on va continuer d'accord ?

Marie partit de la chambre quittant même le domicile pour prendre l'air avec Burt, et surtout pleurer en cachette, loin de son fils, loin de toute cette ambiance si horrible et pesante. Santana fit son possible pour changer les idées à Kurt, réussissant peu à peu, avec difficultés mais y arrivant à son plus grand soulagement.

- Tu veux faire un truc pour moi ? Demanda Santana.

- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de t'aidé à quoi que ce soit… Dit-il se forçant à manger sa salade.

- Si.

- A quoi… ?

- Me raconté l'histoire des photos dans cette pièce ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Si je te le demande c'est que oui. Bon l'histoire de la photo des menottes et le grand portrait je connais, mais pas les autres.

Malgré tout, il quitta le fauteuil et s'orienta vers une première photographie. Les Warblers et eux, pendant une répétition, passant devant une photo plus intéressante.

- Celle-ci c'était au Lima Bean, j'ai trouvé que boire son café comme ça faisait ressortir ses jolies sourcils alors, voilà !

- J'aime bien !

- Elle, oh longue histoire tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ?

- Totalement son corps oh bordel, des coups à devenir hétéro… Dit-elle pour plaisanter

- On était donc dans le bois de Westerville, son lieu préféré et j'avais commencé à le prendre en photo en rafale, quand j'ai eu l'idée de, ouais j'avoue j'ai été très coquin à ce moment, je lui ai proposé de quitté son haut et plongé dans l'eau, pour ressortir.

- Pour avoir son torse mouillé et sa main dans les cheveux, et une moulure de sa…

- Totalement, et donc il est sorti de l'eau, son pantalon lui moulant bien l'entrejambe, ce torse contracté, et sa main… Sa main dans les cheveux, de quoi craqué. Et en noir et blanc en plus c'est magnifique.

- En couleur elle aurait été pitoyable. Confirma Santana.

Santana scrutant les images de la chambre, chercher la photo du vendredi, elle voulait en entendre parler encore de ce fameux jour, si bon et si chaud pour Kurt. Lorsqu'elle attrapa la photo dans ses mains, se posant sur le fauteuil, très vite rejoins par Kurt, elle posa sa question.

- Et si tu me racontais ta journée ?

- Tu la connais... Soupira Kurt.

- Oui mais pas pourquoi cette photo, pas son histoire il me semble. Insista la latina.

- Bon ok… C'était avant ou après qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux, excuse moi j'ai un trou de mémoire avec la crise qu'il à eu…

- Raconte ce dont tu te souviens actuellement, quand tu auras retrouvé l'élément on en discutera encore et encore.

- Merci donc je disais, je voulais faire une photo inoubliable de ce moment, et donc j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai pris cette photo que j'ai publiée sur Instagram, la première il me semble de lui et moi que j'ai publié sur l'application… Vu que nous avons nos lunettes ce n'était pas gênant quoi.

- J'adore toujours autant cette histoire… Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a ouvert sa poche Topman !

- J'aurais aussi voulu voir la tienne pour la gourmette gravé.

- Ma gourmette… cette fameuse gourmette… Souria Kurt la touchant.

- Fais la voir, approche !

- Tiens regarde. Dit-il tendant son bras, alors qu'elle lisait la description

- Klaine, until my dying day. C'est beau ce qu'il à fait grave.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est pour ça que je frotte la phrase contre ma peau, car elle est encré.

- Votre amour est encré en vous, c'est adorable, d'habitude j'aurais dis que c'est ringard et totalement pitoyable, mais venant de vous, non.

Kurt glissa un simple sourire, prenant place sur le second fauteuil qu'il rapprocha de celui de Santana, fixant le bouclé qui dormait paisiblement. Burt et Marie eux continuèrent leur petite balade le long de la plage déserte, voyant qu'elle avait besoin de soufflé, il ne dit guère de paroles, attendant qu'elle-même décide d'engager une communication avec lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes de marche qu'elle prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis fatiguée…

- Je sais.

- Je n'en peux plus Burt, tu as entendu sa douleur ? C'est comme si… Moi aussi j'avais si mal, j'ai cru m'évanouir tellement son hurlement me tuée à petite flamme…

- Soit courageuse, tu ne peux pas te permettre de craqué maintenant, il à encore besoin de ta force…

- De ma force ? Quelle force ? J'en ai plus, je suis comme lui, j'en ai marre de me battre pour gagner quelques heures ou jours. Je ne peux plus Burt, je veux que ça cesse… Dit-elle en pleurant se ruant dans ses bras.

- Je sais… Je sais… Dit-il encore et encore caressant son dos, sentant ses larmes contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, mais j'en ai assez de le voir comme ça Burt… Je veux qu'il puisse enfin ne plus souffrir… Quelle mère je suis pour souhaité la mort de son fils ?

- Une mère. Ce n'est pas une vie qu'il mène là on le sait tous, mais il se bat encore un peu pour vous, il n'attend plus que le signal…

- Le signal ?

- J'ai dis à Kurt qu'il partirait quand vous lui dirais de partir… Il attend que ça, que vous soyez prêt à lui dire, ça se voit…

À ces paroles elle rompt l'accolade s'éloignant de Burt le regardant de la tête aux pieds pour finir à poser de nouveau son regard sur lui.

- Tu crois que je vais dire à mon fils de se laisser mourir ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux lui dire de partir ? J'en ai pas la force, tu te prends pour qui pour dire un tel discours…

- Je…

- Non, en faite tu en as juste marre de trainer ton sale cul ici, ton foutue Lima te manque, tu en a rien à foutre de Blaine et de Kurt et de moi, tout ce qui compte c'est ton foutue garage miteux et ta petite vie misérable.

Burt fut blessé par ses mots, mais ne peut guère lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas elle qui parle mais ses nerfs, eux qui sont mit à rude épreuve depuis si longtemps.

- Parce que rien de ce qui ce passe ne t'atteins, tu n'as pas d'âme tu n'es qu'une merde, tu cherches juste à profiter ce moment pour te rapprocher de moi et me baisé, c'est ça, je suis sûre de toute façon, ça se lit dans ton regard.

Burt fut pris d'un fou-rire à cette colère qui tourner au ridicule, la fatigue de Mrs Anderson déraillant n'est que simplement, un moment pour elle se de défoulait, mais c'était tellement n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Tu devrais t'entendre…

- On peut rentrer ?

- Oui, et tu vas partir t'allonger un peu d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil… Râla Marie.

- Tu iras au moins t'allonger devant la télévision alors.

- Si ça t'enchante monsieur Hummel.

- Non, le pathétique garagiste qui adore sa vie misérable. Ironisa Burt

- Rho c'est bon…

Alors qu'eux rentrèrent peu à peu vers la résidence, Kurt écouta les histoires et anecdotes de Santana qu'elle n'avait plus lui raconter jusque là. Tombant au bon moment pour divertir Kurt lui qui est encore choqué de l'angoisse de Blaine.

- Et donc tu vois il y avait cette fille qui me fixait tout le temps avec sa pile de livre…

- Une lesbienne ?

- Attend pas si vite ! Donc tu vois, elle avait ces bouquins là, cette énorme pile et…

- Lesbienne ou pas ?

- Putain t'es chiant, oui… Râla Santana.

- Ah voilà, raconte les détails !

- Et donc on s'est juste échangé des regards, et en sortant de sport dans les vestiaires elle était là, et tu devineras jamais…

- Dit, je veux savoir ! S'impatienta Kurt.

- Elle avait le pommeau dans le… Murmura si faiblement Blaine.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi Santana ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé… Blaine c'est toi ?

- Oui…

Les deux se levèrent pour aller à son chevet et observèrent l'ouverture de ses paupières si doucement. Blaine était très faible et très assommé par la morphine de tout à l'heure, cela se voyait et se ressentait.

- Alors tu vas nous dire ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Santana lui souriant.

Il fit un simple sourire pendant qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose et…

- Elle se mettait le pommeau dans le… dit-il avec un sourire si faible…

- Rho t'es gore Blaine ! Riait de plus belle Kurt.

- Bah…

- Non ? Santana… Pas ça ! S'exaspéra Kurt.

- Et si, il a vu juste le Blaine ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Partant en fou-rire devant un simple sourire de Blaine, si affaibli et fatigué, mais visiblement content. Une fois le rire passé, leurs yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Blaine si faible, bien trop faible pour eux. Kurt prit place sur le lit, dont Blaine profita de ce moment pour faire tomber sa tête contre Kurt qui lui caressa la tignasse, Santana elle, tenait sa main perfusée qu'elle massé.

- Mhm… 'Ti soin… Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui tu es gâté tu as vu ça ! Lui dit Kurt.

- …Ma…Ma…Maman… où ?

- Elle est partit mais elle ne va pas tarder. Lui dit Santana.

Oubliant des mots, preuve de sa faiblesse et de l'effort demandé pour communiquer, Kurt regarda Santana rentrant ses lèvres en sa bouche d'un signe de dire que c'était bientôt le moment, dans les heures à venir surement… Le teint de Kurt devint d'une pâleur semblable à celle d'une porcelaine. Mrs Anderson et Burt eux, rentèrent juste partant à l'étage aussitôt.

- Il est réveillé ? Demanda Marie.

- …Man… Soupira Blaine.

- Oh, bah alors tu es dorloté mon trésor ? Dit-elle caressant son autre main libre.

- … Oui… Dit-il avec un sourire.

Burt qui était redescendu en bas faisant couler du café, revient avec les tasses sur un plateau, une tasse pour chacun, observant Marie changer la poche d'alimentation de son fils et rajouter de la morphine dans la pompe.

- Si moi aussi j'étais dorloté par tant de monde… Marmonna Burt en riant.

- Comme si je ne te dorloté pas ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Plus depuis longtemps, depuis que tu as Blaine quoi.

- Ja…Jaloux… Murmura Blaine faisant rire les filles et Kurt.

La pièce s'assombrit par les nuages sombres, obligeant Burt d'allumer la lumière qui s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le temps pluvieux et orageux qui s'abattent sur Ocean City. Ce temps si exécrable n'arrangeant guère le moral de tous.

- Sinon moi je dors ici hein, vue le temps j'ai la flemme de rentrer.

- Tu dormiras sur le canapé en bas. Lui dit Kurt.

- Je te donnerais des couettes et oreillers alors. Ajouta Marie.

- Merci c'est gentil puisque bon faire un plan à trois ça ne vous dit pas les garçons ? Dit-elle avec un long sourire.

- Non merci. Lui dit Kurt.

- S…Ssii… Répondit Blaine souriant.

- Hé, mais t'es vraiment trash toi ! Plaisanta Kurt, faisant mine d'être choqué pour voir ce fabuleux sourire du bouclé continuer à dominer son doux visage.

- C'est de ta faute à toi-même Kurt, tu l'as habitué à du trash dès le début. Ajouta Santana.

- Et toi tu n'es pas obligé de faire oui de la tête ! Rajouta Kurt auprès de Blaine, dont le sourire grandissait.

Burt et Marie observaient l'échange cordial, amusant et surtout, le sourire du bouclé, ce doux sourire dans un tel moment, sourire qui fut stoppé d'un coup avec un crissement des doigts. Sur-le-champ, Santana pressa la pompe pour lui envoyer une dose de morphine pour le soulager. Une deuxième est enfin une troisième. C'est à cette troisième que son sourire revient et ses doigts se détendirent, toujours massé par les doigts de Santana et de sa mère.

- Sinon on mange quoi ? Demanda la latina.

- Putain ta toujours faim toi ! Râla Kurt, voyant la bouche ouverte du bouclé entendant un petit rire en sortir.

- On peut commander japonais si vous voulez ? Proposa Mrs Anderson.

- Oh ouais pourquoi pas. Ajouta Burt.

- Je suis également d'accord, et toi, Kurt ? Demanda Santana.

- Moi tout me va, mais on mange ici, je ne veux pas quitter mon Blaine. Dit-il baisant son front.

- …'T'aime Sexy… Dit-il doucement.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine. Lui répondit Kurt l'embrassant sur le front séchant sa larme sans que personne ne la remarque.

Marie descendit en compagnie de Burt pour passer commande auprès du restaurant japonais dans le centre-ville, commandant par téléphone et prenant aussitôt la route pour attendre et remporter les aliments à la maison, laissant donc Santana et Kurt auprès de Blaine.

- …Enfin entre jeune… Soupira Blaine.

- Ne te force pas à parler Blaine si ça t'épuise… Lui dit Santana.

- Je veux parler… Parfois… C'est juste… Dure… Dit-il en soupirant.

- Si tu as envie de dormir n'hésite surtout pas Blaine d'accord ? Lui dit Kurt.

- Je n'ai pas… cinq ans, Kurt. Souffla Blaine un peu agacé.

- Ok, d'accord ne t'énerve pas ! Ronchonna Kurt.

Santana qui changea la chaine pour mettre la Fox tomba sur les épisodes des Simpsons elle aussi fan de cette série, tout comme Blaine qui écarquilla ses yeux ne quittant pas la télévision du regard.

- Je suis sur que tu adore Homer ! Lâcha la latina.

- Oui… murmura Blaine.

- Moi aussi, il est si con ! On dirait moi niveau mentale ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Tu es… Un mixte de… Lisa et de M…Marge ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Oh, merci c'est gentil, et Kurt qui est-ce…

- Flanders ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps ricanant.

- Ha Ha ha. Trop drôle bande de looser. Bouda Kurt.

- Oh ne boude pas Lady Hummel, on déconne. Râla Santana.

- Elle à raison… On t'aime quand… même…

- Oh, ok je ne boude plus, merci Blaine que j'aime fort gros comme, comme les seins de Santana !

- Han ! Toi je te jure demain je te fous la tête dans les chiottes et je tire la chasse !

- Vous battez pas pour… Moi… Riait Blaine.

- La voix de la sagesse à parlé. Crispa des dents Kurt narguant la latina.

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils regardèrent les Simpsons à la télévision, dans le calme et quelque peu échangé de rires et de commentaires concernant la diffusion des épisodes et de leurs scénarios attendant avec impatience la montée des marches de Burt et Marie qui ne tardèrent guère, arrivant ainsi avec les poches cartonnées pour chacun d'entre eux, mangeant autour du bouclé qui lui ne quitta pas la télévision des yeux écoutant les quelques dialogues.

- Trop salé. Dit Burt

- Trop huilée je dirais. Ajouta Marie.

- En même temps c'est japonais. Râla Santana.

- C'est comme si vous gueulez car il y a trop de riz… Ajouta Kurt.

- Un peu comme… Une levrette sans fessée… Leur dit Blaine.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Car c'est comme… Une raclette sans… fromage ? Dit-il riant de sa propre vanne pourri.

- Ok, il l'a cherchait loin celle-là, bravo on applaudit Blaine Anderson. S'exclama Santana applaudissant.

Burt suivit Santana dans les applaudissements, rapidement rattrapé par Kurt et Marie, faisant ainsi sourire Blaine qui les regarda un à un avant de plonger sa tête de nouveau contre la poitrine de Kurt et regarder les Simpsons.

- Sinon des nouvelles de Rachel ? Demanda Burt.

- Pour ma part, non. S'exclama Santana.

- Moi non plus, comment dire… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié comment je l'ai dégagé, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas rester je l'ai juste forcé en allant dans son sens. Se justifia Kurt.

- Bah écoute… Laisse-là faire sa vie, et toi fais la tienne. En conclu Burt.

- C'est ce dont je fais depuis la fin des vacances tu sais…

Continuant à manger et regarder la télévision, Santana proposa de faire une partie de Monopoly pour passer la soirée auprès de Blaine.

- Monopoly ?

- Oh ouais pourquoi pas, tu vas chercher le jeu il est dans le meuble télévision en bas. Lui dit Kurt.

- Ok j'arrive !

- On va encore se coucher à pas d'heure rho !

- Ne râle pas Marie ça va être marrant tu vas voir les talents de Kurt, ce grand tricheur. Lui dit Burt.

- Parle pour toi. Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt.

- K…Kurrt ne triche jamais ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Oh… Bah pas avec toi alors tu es bien chanceux gamin ! Lui répondit Burt.

- Merci Blaine de me défendre.

- De… rien.

Santana remonta avec le jeu qu'elle posa sur la table roulante du lit médicalisée de Blaine, la réquisitionnant et la mettant sur le côté où tout le monde se retrouva de manière à garder un œil près du bouclé et surtout, ne pas faire bouger Kurt de là où il est, c'est-à-dire auprès de Blaine qui reposait sa tête contre lui. Préparant le jeu et l'argent de départ, Santana sera la banquière et le jeu put enfin commencer.

- Moi je propose qu'on ne fasse pas les trois tours qu'on achète dès maintenant.

- Je suis ok fiston.

- La banquière s'en fout !

- Moi également, faite comme vous le voulez les garçons. Répondit Mrs Anderson.

Alors que tous se ruèrent sur les terrains, Kurt lui prit son temps, voulant tomber sur une place précise et ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième tour qu'il tomba enfin dessus et put acheter sa première parcelle, Les Champs Elysées de Paris.

- Bah enfin tu te mets à acheté ! S'exclama Burt.

- Vitesse et précipitation, deux mauvais côtés dans un jeu stratégique pareil. Rétorqua Kurt à son père, lui qui a presque les meilleures parcelles.

Continuant tous ainsi à faire les achats, ce n'est que vers les 10 :45PM qu'ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses, après avoir faits les échanges, les bâtiments trônaient sur le tapis cartonné, Burt était presque fauché contrairement à Santana et Kurt qui eux était assez aisé, Marie elle, s'endormait à moitié devant le jeu et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Blaine ne dormant pas, préférant regarder la partie et les écouter jacasser et s'insulter.

- Ta race mon fils, ta race ! Cria Burt venant de tombé sur l'hôtel de son fils, devant abandonner la partie, l'hypothèque ne couvrant pas la somme.

- Ma race, est la tienne papa, mais moi aussi je t'aime. Riait Kurt totalement euphorique d'avoir plumé son père.

- C'est bien Sexy… Murmura Blaine.

- Merci Blaine!

Le jeu continuant maintenant à trois, Burt étant partie se couché après avoir perdue vers 11pm, c'est autour de Marie de se faire plumé en tombant chez Kurt.

- Rho… Bon bah moi je plie aussi, et je file me couché ! Bonne nuit mon trésor. Dit-elle l'embrassant sur le front.

- Maman…

- Oui trésor ?

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Blaine dans une voix faible, glissant un sourire émerveillé ne la quittant du regard.

- … Moi aussi je t'aime chéri ! A demain ! Dit-elle quittant la main, et le regard de son fils.

- À demain… Soupira Blaine sans être entendu.

Seuls des hôtels trônent actuellement sur le tapis, les piles de billets flambaient des deux côtés. Les regards meurtriers s'échangeant de plus belle. Tombant l'un chez l'autre ne faisant que se donner l'argent un a un sans en finir. Les minuits approchant Kurt décida de corser les règles.

- Bon, un hôtel a donc 300.000$, fera du coup 600.000$ tu suis toujours ?

- Mhm… ouais car j'en ai marre de veillée pour un foutue jeu !

Au bout de plusieurs longs et ennuyeux tours Santana tomba chez Kurt lui donnant plus d'un million d'un coup et pourtant elle n'a toujours pas perdue. Jusqu'à tomber sur les Champs Elysée ou le coup est de 5 millions et quelques dollars…

- Ok là tu as perdu !

- Non, j'ai gagné tu veux dire. Corrigea Kurt.

- Oui rho…

- Shh… Il s'est endormit…

- Ok, allonge-toi je me charge de tout. Murmura Santana faisant le moindre bruit possible.

Santana rangeant le jeu dans sa boîte, prit la peine de tirer le rideau de chambre et de couvrir Kurt qui n'y arrivait pas dû à la pression de la tête de Blaine reposant sur lui.

- Merci… ! Murmura Kurt.

- De rien, je n'allais pas te laissé caillé, tu veux quelque chose tant que je suis debout ?

- Non ça va allez, éteins juste la lumière en partant quoi.

- Pas de soucis bon je vais apporter ça en bas moi !

- Bonne nuit Santana.

- Bonne nuit Kurt.

Elle descendit en bas boire un verre d'eau et ranger la boîte du jeu, puis remontant pour allez au toilette, elle fut attirée par les murmures de Kurt qui l'appelle discrètement. Finissant d'uriner tirant la chasse, elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas resté un peu avec moi…

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va Santana c'est juste que…

- Tu ne veux pas être seul pour t'endormir… Je vois…

- Tu seras là demain hein ?

- Bah oui Kurt je serais là on réveillera Blaine ensemble ok ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui un réveil en douceur par contre.

- Bah je ne suis pas non plus conne tu sais…

- … Tu reprends les cours bientôt ?

- Bah j'ai vu avec le doyen pour bossé chez moi ce que je fais, du coup j'envoie mes cours par mails ou par voie postale, mais sinon je retourne à l'université oui, d'ici quinze jours environs, mais je passerais chaque soir vous voir tous les deux ne t'inquiète pas !

Kurt apprécia la détermination et l'amitié que Santana lui fit preuve, notamment à l'égard de Blaine. Kurt fut fier de savoir que Blaine pouvait compter sur la latina, elle qui n'était pas si agréable qu'actuellement lorsqu'il fut à McKinley, les mentalités ont tant évolué et les affinités également. Qui aurait cru que Santana deviendrait sa meilleure amie à lui et Blaine ? Certainement pas lui en premier, ni elle.

- Tu sais quoi Porcelaine ?

- Non...

- Tu vas poser ta tête vers lui, fermer les yeux et m'écouter parlé d'accord ?

- Mhm… Pourquoi pas… Dit-il en baillant.

- Demain matin on réveillera tout les deux Blaine et on se regardera des vidéos bien drôle sur youtube, et dans l'après-midi on ira acheter le nouvel-album de Katy Perry pour lui faire écouté qu'en dis-tu ?

- … Bonne idée. Marmonna Kurt d'une voix endormie.

- Et puis on ira voir si Céline Dion à sortit quelque chose de nouveau pour lui offrir également t'en penses quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas… Murmura Kurt.

- Il dort toujours ?

- Oui…

- Et toi tu ne vas pas tarder à t'endormir, je le sens tu parles de plus en plus bas, alors bon… En même temps tu as de quoi bien dormir avec le fric que tu t'es fais en me plumant avec ta stupide règle de jeu… N'est-ce pas ? Kurt… ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse venant de Kurt, se penchant sur le lit regardant les deux dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Santana replaça comme il se doit le coussin de Blaine, vérifiant la poche alimentaire et la morphine dont elle eut le reflexe de lui en envoyer pour lui assurer une douce et agréable nuit. Maintenant du côté de Kurt, cette dernière replaça l'oreiller et également les couettes pour mieux le couvrir, mettant son téléphone sur silencieux pour qu'il puisse se reposer, éteignant la lampe de chevet après avoir embrassé et Kurt, et Blaine sur leurs fronts. Elle descendit les marches des escaliers préparant ainsi le canapé dans lequelle elle dormira, s'allongeant se blottissant dans les couettes et regarda son Facebook et l'actualité de Brittany qui lui manquait terriblement, n'ayant plus de nouvelle depuis si longtemps.

Mercredi vingt et un octobre, ce temps maussade avec ce brouillard dont le soleil tentait de percer à travers ne réussissant que peu après cet effet de vent frais, laissant donc place à un siège dégager avec des cumulus blancs et ce ciel, si bleu dont les petits rayons de soleil tapaient la résidence avec beauté. Kurt fut le premier à être debout, dévalant les escaliers après sa petite douche pour se faire un café. Oubliant que Santana dormait juste à côté, elle fut réveillée par ses pas violents des escaliers et regarda à plusieurs reprises le visage de Kurt.

- Oh pardon je t'ai réveillé, excuse moi !

- Kurt…

- Oui ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu… Tu, as pris soin de ta peau ? Dit-elle d'un air choquée.

- Oui… Dit-il allant la trouvé sur le canapé. J'en avais marre d'être zombie, je me suis dis que ce serait bien que je reprenne soin de moi, ne serait-ce que pour Blaine me voit en bonne mine tu vois.

- Et je suis sur qu'il sera ravis de te voir maquillé, en plus t'es bien plus belle comme ça !

- Belle ? Beau tu veux dire. Corrigea Kurt.

- Rho, venant de toi, les deux sont correctes. Dit-il plongeant son doigt dans la tasse de café pour en boire un petit peu.

- Va te faire un café au lieu de foutre tes microbes dans mon café ! Râla Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin.

Burt ne tarda pas à se réveiller, dû aux affuts en bas de la machine à café qui ne cesser de faire un vacarme l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il quitta alors la chambre pour descendre à son tour, faisant un rapide contrôle dans la chambre du bouclé contrôlant bien que celui-ci dormait et ne fut pas réveillé à son tour par le bruit d'en bas. Partant en direction de son fils pour qui il partit faire une accolade.

- Salut les jeunes.

- Hello ! Lui dit Santana.

- Laisse-le dormir un peu Kurt reste avec nous j'ai été contrôlé, tout vas bien.

- Ok… Soupira Kurt reprenant place sur le canapé.

- Café ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais, tu me l'apportes au canapé j'espère. Exigea Burt.

- Bah voyons…

Marie descendit également les escaliers après un passage dans la chambre de son fils, Santana partant à peine de la machine à café, fit demi-tour pour en faire couler un, apportant en attendant celui de Burt et le sien vers la table basse du salon.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour Marie, votre café coule, assez vous assoir. S'exclama Santana.

- Oh, et bien c'est gentil de te part Santana. Alors qui à gagné hier ?

- Moi ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Bien joué, et… Blaine à veillé jusqu'à la fin du jeu ?

- Non, on ne l'a pas vue s'endormir, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas réveil grâce à Santana.

- Ouais car Burt, j'ai du bordé votre fils et en plus lui faire une comptine limite ! Répliqua Santana donnant la tasse de café à Mrs Anderson.

- Comment ça ? Riait Burt.

- Votre fils avait peur de dormir et à eu besoin de Tata Lopez pour trouvé le sommeil.

- Menteuse. Rétorqua aussitôt Kurt.

- Simple fait réelle Porcelaine.

- Bon je serais en haut moi. S'exclama Kurt finissant son café et partit en direction de la chambre

- Tu devrais rester avec lui Santana, nous on a beaucoup de papier encore à exécuté, moi pour le garage et Marie pour les préparatifs… Soupira Burt.

- D'accord, mais bon venez un peu le voir tout de même.

- Fais-nous signe quand il se réveille d'accord ? Demanda Marie.

- D'accord, je ferais ça. A tout à l'heure. Dit-elle partant rejoindre son ami Kurt à l'étage, déjà assis dans le fauteuil regardant son tendre dormir.

Burt lui passa quelques coups de téléphone, ses employés n'ayant pas reçu leurs chèques de paie commencent sérieusement à râler et malgré la situation critique dont il est victime avec Kurt, ses hommes ne comptèrent guère, le salaire, c'est le salaire, douze mois par an.

- Attends, attends, je ne peux pas te dire que je serais de retour dans la journée, mais ils ne sont pas a une semaine prêt, si ? Je n'ai pas le chéquier avec moi, il est chez moi, et je suis dans le New-Jersey je t'ai dis, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Je te prête mon chéquier, Burt pour cette fois-ci. Lui dit Marie.

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter, laisse-moi régler ça. Quoi ? Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire d'accepter la proposition qu'elle vient de me… Bon… Ok, d'accord, envoie moi par message le nom des employés et je fais les chèques qui partiront pour le garage, tu n'auras plus qu'à leur donné alors… Soupira Burt au téléphone raccrochant aussitôt.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Cinq.

- Le salaire est de combien pour les cinq ?

- 954.39 dollars. Chacun hein.

- D'accord, je te fais les chèques signés remplis, tu écriras juste leurs noms, tu me rembourseras quand tu auras ton chéquier.

- Merci beaucoup… Parce que sinon j'étais dans la merde. Souffla de soulagement Burt.

À l'étage Kurt et Santana attendaient encore et encore, regardant Good Morning America pour se divertir en attendant quand il vit enfin les yeux du bouclé s'ouvrir. Bougeant très peu, le moindre mouvement le fit grincer des dents.

- Non… N'appuie pas, Kurt… Soupira Blaine.

- Mais…

- Ça va… Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta mère, elle m'a dit de venir la…

- Non, Santana, restons entre jeune un peu…

- Tu as repris des forces, je le sens dans ta voix. Sourit Kurt.

- Héhé tu as vus ça Sexy… Dit-il avec un sourire et des yeux larmoyant.

Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres ne rompant guère ce baiser qui avait tout, sauf beau pour Santana, pourquoi Blaine est comme ça aujourd'hui alors qu'hier…

- Mais… Tu t'es maquillé ? S'étonna Blaine avec un sourire.

- Oui, pour toi j'en avais marre de ressembler à rien…

- Tu ressemble à mon Sexy… Quoi que tu sois, je ne suis pas ton Blaine comme ça ? Demanda timidement Blaine, faisant un facial bizarre.

- Mhm… Laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Co…

- Mais si je plaisante ! Se mit à rire Kurt coupant l'insulte de Blaine.

Sa mère qui entendit les rires de son fils et de Kurt, décida de montée dans la chambre, suivi par Burt. Le bouclé affichait une mine plus joyeuse, moins souffrance, un visage serein et calme. Elle s'approcha de son fils pour lui tendre un petit bisou sur le front.

- Salut Maman…

- Tu te sens comment ?

Blaine ne sut quoi répondre à cette question, parce que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment si tout allait bien ou si c'était le contraire. Pour satisfaire sa mère et éviter bien trop de questions son choix de réponse sera simple.

- Bien… Et toi ?

- Je vais bien malgré ma défaite de hier soir !

- Oh… Qui à gagné au faite ?

- A ton avis, tu dirais qui gamin ? S'exclama Burt.

Blaine réfléchit un long moment, il est vrai que Kurt est un très bon joueur et avait une folle pile de billet avant qu'il s'endorme, mais Santana est bien plus stratégique que Kurt, et avait bien plus d'habitation hôtelière que Kurt… Ses yeux virent entre Kurt et Santana, ne sachant vraiment pas qui dire.

- Bah alors tu vas nous balancer le nom ? S'impatienta Santana.

- Je dirais toi ?

- Oh putain le boulet… Soupira Santana en riant… J'ai une gueule à gagné ?

- Je l'ai plumé, de chez plumé Blaine ! Riait Kurt.

- Bien joué… Kuurrrt… Grogna Blaine toussant un peu, un filet de sang.

- Attend, je te nettoie… Lui dit Kurt prenant un tee shirt dans l'armoire pour épongé ce filet de sang sur son menton.

- Il est quelle heure… ? Demanda le bouclé.

- A peine neuf heures, bientôt. Répondit sa mère.

- Merci… Soupira Blaine, visiblement insatisfait.

Les adultes s'échangèrent un regard un peu surpris, pourquoi Blaine demandait l'heure, pourquoi ce soupire en guise de réponse. Burt connaissait se sentiment, mais n'en dit pas un mot. Il comprit que Blaine vivait son dernier jour, si, Kurt lui autorisa à partir. Marie elle, avait plutôt l'air ravie de le voir ainsi, bien plus joyeux, plus apte à discuter et serein, sans douleur ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le perturber.

- Bon on fait quoi entre nous les garçons aujourd'hui ? Demanda Santana.

- On pourrait se regarder une série. Proposa Kurt.

- Non, trop ringard on ne fait que ça en ce moment. Moi je me vois bien t'habiller en Blaine histoire de rire !

- Ce serait… Une bonne idée… Mais on garde ça pour cet après-midi d'accord ? Soupira le bouclé grinçant des dents.

- C'est bon détend-toi la dose arrive pour te soulagé. Lui dit Kurt baisant son front.

- Merci… Dit-il en guise de réponse.

Blaine ne cessé de les fixer un à un avec des yeux émotifs, si émotifs que ce n'était tout simplement une chose atroce pour eux de subir un tel regard. Burt fixa le bouclé, qui posa ses yeux abattu sur lui. Un simple regard suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Blaine, lui sourit, avec un petit clignement des yeux orienté vers sa mère, comprenant où le bouclé voulait en arriver.

- Tu viens Marie, on va allez faire quelques courses et déposé les chèques en banque et puis, boire un café. Proposa Burt regardant toujours Blaine qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Oh euh… Tu veux vraiment que je vienne, tu peux y allez tout seul tu sais…

- Maman… Vas-y.

- Tu ne veux pas que je reste auprès de toi ?

- Maman… Je suis entouré, ça va…. Soupira Blaine.

Les regards se posèrent sur elle, attendant une réponse de sa part. Burt avait compris que Blaine ne souhaitait pas que sa mère soit là quand il lâchera son dernier souffle.

- Bon d'accord, je reviendrais tout à l'heure de toute façon.

- Maman…

- Oui trésor ? Dit-elle se penchant sur son fils.

- Je t'aime… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant dont son sourire accentua encore plus l'émotion.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon trésor ! Dit-elle enlaçant son fils qu'elle couvrit de baisers.

- Maman arrête… Ronchonna timidement Blaine d'une voix faible et enfantin.

- A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle sans avoir de réponse de son fils.

Elle fixa son fils une dernière fois, sans savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle entendit ses mots, et ses yeux ouverts. Burt lui continua de sourire à Blaine, caressant son pied ayant droit à un sourire grandissant, partant avec Marie à l'extérieur pour le reste de la matinée, ou de la journée. C'est terrifiant et injuste ce dont Burt fait, interdire une mère d'accompagner jusqu'à la fin son fils dans la mort, mais en agissant ainsi, il ne fait que respecter la volonté de Blaine. Ne pas voir ou entendre sa mère craquée, se ruant sur lui pour l'empêcher de partir, en vain. À cet instant, Burt se déteste, ne veux qu'une chose, mourir à la place de Blaine, et faire demi-tour, mais il ne le fera pas. Pour Blaine.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Pour posté du courrier…

- On part pour Philadelphie.

- Pour du courrier ? S'étonna Mrs Anderson.

- Pas que, je dois passer à une boutique qui se trouve que là-bas également, c'est pour Kurt je veux lui faire un cadeau en même temps, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Marmonna dans un si grand mensonge Burt Hummel, lui qui d'habitude ne ment jamais.

- Non, pas du tout, j'espère juste qu'à notre retour Blaine se sera pas endormit.

Burt ne dit pas un mot à ce sujet préférant changer de sujet et continuer de rouler en direction de Philadelphie. Marie qui écouta la radio, fut prise d'un fou-rire en attendant une chanson que son ex-mari écouté très souvent.

- Cette foutue chanson... C'est sur ça qu'il m'a dragué ce con…

- Ah ok ! Pourri… Répondit Burt.

- Très… Et dire qu'il ne sait rien pour Blaine… Soupira Marie.

- Tu ne lui as rien dis ? Vraiment ?

- A quoi bon ? Qu'il débarque et fasse son mielleux, ou arrogant ? Je préfère épargner ça à Blaine et puis, il n'en parle pas donc ce n'est pas un manque. Son père le frapper régulièrement malgré sa santé fragile quand il été petit… Tout fut que pour Cooper et c'est toujours comme ça d'ailleurs.

- Blaine a toujours plus compté que sur toi…

- Exacte, jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre toi et Kurt, vous êtes sa famille. Dit-elle.

La voiture Philadelphie continua son chemin de route jusqu'à la ville et les endroits que Burt souhaitait découvrir pour retenir au maximum Marie, loin de son fils comme le souhaite Blaine.

À la résidence, dans la chambre de Blaine, l'ambiance fut très vite ternie, Blaine eut des crises de douleurs puissantes qui furent rapidement stoppées par le fort dosage de morphine le mettant à l'aise, serein, sans toutefois l'assommé et le rendre inconscient, non Blaine est pleinement conscient.

- Blaine, ça va ? Demanda Santana, inquiète.

- Je… Oui… Murmura Blaine, ne quittant pas Kurt des yeux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Blaine… ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

- Chante… Pour moi… Dit-il avec un sourire et ses yeux épuisé.

- Oh euh, d'accord… Quoi donc ? Demanda Kurt.

- Ce dont… Tu as envie, Kuurrrt… Soupira Blaine.

Kurt, prit place sur l'ordinateur, branchant les enceintes et enclenchant l'instrumentale de la plus belle musique qu'il soit pour l'heure. Kurt, se plaça debout en prenant la main de Blaine qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux.

**Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do…**

Blaine le regarda chanté versant quelques larmes avec son si beau sourire qui fit tenir bon Kurt dans sa chanson. Ce début de musique que Blaine connaissait tant, comprenant qu'il est la bouffé d'oxygène de Kurt, cette chanson déclarant que sans lui, il n'est plus rien.

**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**

**Don't make me close one more door…  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare…  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you…**

Kurt versa quelques larmes, tout comme Santana, de l'autre bord du lit, regardant le sourire crispé de tristesse du bouclé qui pleura cette douce voix et cet adieu en cours, un adieu dont il ne put échapper, évité, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kurt doit pour lui-même et pour Blaine continuer cet instant.

**You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you…  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to…**

Posant ses yeux plus fermement dans le regard de Blaine, dont les larmes coulèrent, Kurt arriva tout de même à sourire, mais ce ne sont que de très moment, bien trop envahi par l'émotion de la musique et de la difficulté de cette prestation qui est la dernière, pour Blaine. Comprenant maintenant la difficulté de Blaine lorsqu'il à chanté sa dernière chanson au Mint, pour Blaine. Ce dernier moment est le plus déchirant.

**I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever…**

Le regard de Kurt, si triste… Dont Blaine tenta de cesser par ses sourires, en vain. La voix de Kurt s'intensifia, montant dans les aiguës bien plus haut encore donnant encore plus un déchirement dans son cœur.

**Oh, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing…**

Santana se retenait d'hurler de tristesse, tenant la main de Blaine qu'elle pressa dans la sienne, par chance Blaine, concentré sur ses adieux auprès de Kurt, ne remarqua pas les larmes de la latina.

**Don't make me close… One more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore…  
Stay in my arms if you dare…  
Or must I imagine you there…  
Don't walk away from me, no…  
Don't walk away from me…**

**Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you…  
****If I don't have you,  
You… **

Santana sécha ses larmes dans ses manches regardant Kurt se rapprocher doucement de Blaine, caressant ses cheveux, continuant de pleurer un petit peu. Les garçons collèrent leurs fronts ensemble, respirant ainsi leurs souffles qu'ils s'échangèrent en silence, ce silence si funeste… Mais à la fois si beau, des adieux déchirant mais poignants et romantiques. Blaine fit trembler sa main perfusée pour alerter Kurt de l'inutilité de celle-ci, Kurt retira paisiblement le pansement et l'aiguille planté dans sa peau, pouvant voir dans le regard du bouclé un soulagement a l'idée de ne plus sentir l'aiguille.

Santana resta silencieuse, partant s'assoir, se mettant en retrait sans quitter la pièce. Les larmes furent remplacées par la tendresse de leurs mains et leurs souffles qui ambiancèrent tristement la chambre. Kurt remarqua que Blaine n'attendait qu'une chose, son accord comme son père lu avait dit-il y a peu, l'accord pour lui, de partir en toute dignité.

Blaine alla chercher très loin sa respiration, si loin que ses soupires fut une lourde affaire et même, douloureux pour lui. Kurt pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine avant de rompre ce baiser par des mots tant attendus.

- Si tu veux partir, Blaine alors tu peux, je suis prêt… Murmura à son oreille Kurt toujours avec la main du bouclé jointe dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime, Kurt… Murmura Blaine, sans une larme, sans un air de tristesse, simplement un regard apaisé et soulagé.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine… Dit-il se ruant sur ses lèvres une dernière fois, rompant le baiser après quelques secondes.

Kurt tenait toujours sa main en lui, main qu'il avait de posée sur son cœur le regardant si ravi et prêt. Santana maintenant derrière Kurt fit un dernier sourire triste à Blaine, qui fixa sa meilleure amie et celui qui l'a rendue tant heureux, celui qui l'a fait arriver jusqu'ici, lui procurant tant de joie et de force.

- Uuh…. Uuh…. Uuuuhhh….

Mercredi vingt et un octobre au petit matin à dix heures et trente-deux minutes, le troisième soupire de Blaine fut enfin lâché, se troisième soupire qui fut le dernier, ce troisième soupire qui l'emporta dans les cieux à tout jamais. Blaine n'est plus, partant en disant les plus beaux mots qui soient sur Terre, "Je t'aime". Sa main se détendit instantanément dans celle de Kurt, lui qui s'approcha du corps sans vie de Blaine l'embrassant, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Blaine….BLAIIIIINEE….. NON… Pas toi… Pas toi… Blaiiiinee… ! Hurla de douleur Kurt.

- Vient, laisse-le Kurt, vient… Lui murmura Santana le prenant dans ses bras, lui qui continua d'hurler de chagrin

- Santana… Blaiiiinee… Pleura Kurt.

- Il ne souffre plus, Kurt… Il est là avec toi, en toi, près de toi, il veille sur toi… Kurt je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas… Lui dit Santana les yeux larmoyant.

Cette lourde scène si horrible que Santana du vivre sereinement pour Kurt, qui fut si dévasté, pleurant de soulagement et de chagrin à la fois. Kurt qui reprit son calme peu après aux paroles douces de Santana qui le remit sur pied, téléphona à son père pour lui signifier le départ de son amour, l'homme de sa vie, celui qui l'a forgé, Blaine Devon Anderson.

- Blaine est partie… Dit-il d'une voix enrouée et triste.

- On arrive, Kurt, on arrive… Lui dit simplement son père.

Alors que Kurt resta silencieux auprès de Blaine, tenant toujours sa main lui caressant les cheveux, lorsque Mrs Anderson entra dans la chambre, il assista à une scène déchirante, d'une mère à genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Après tant d'années à se battre, Blaine vient de mourir de deux cancers, lourdement battu avec mérite, lui qui a tant dépassé l'espérance de vie normalement donnée. Grâce à la joie, l'amour et le bonheur que fut la vie durant la maladie grâce à son amour pour toujours, Kurt Hummel, son père Burt Hummel, sa mère Marie Anderson, et sa meilleure amie, Santana Lopez. Grâce à ses trois personnes, Blaine est mort en vivant les plus belles années de sa vie qui lui soit accordée d'avoir vécu, une vie courte, très courte, mais si épanouie…

* * *

_**40 ans plus tard…**_

Tout à temps évolué depuis ce lourd évènement qu'est la perte de Blaine Devon Anderson. Kurt avait assisté à l'habillement violet de Blaine pour sa veillée funèbre. L'enterrement qui fut animé par une chanson de Céline Dion, sa chanteuse préféré, Let's Talk About Love dont il ne put terminer son discours, Santana l'avait fait à sa place. Kurt, qui avait hérité de l'argent et la propriété d'Ocean city n'y avait cependant pas eu le courage d'y vivre les quatre années qui suivirent la mort de Blaine. S'isolant chez son père à Lima, ratant ses études, perdant tant de choses, souffrant à nouveau de harcèlement d'une dépression qu'il ne vit jamais fin, si ce n'est qu'au moment où, Santana est venue auprès de lui un jour, au bout de la quatrième année de décès du bouclé pour le faire réagir. À ces paroles, Kurt trouva la force de se battre, pour Blaine et ainsi, perpétuer leurs ambitions. Retournant dans un enseignement à domicile, le temps de se sentir prêt et enfin partir en université à Los Angeles pour étudier l'art de la Comédie Française en l'honneur de Blaine.

Vivant pendant quatre ans à Los Angeles, où de nombreuses propositions de sa promotion également gay ne manquaient pas. Pourtant, malgré les efforts de Kurt, il ne put s'empêcher de fuir après le premier rendez-vous, Blaine est bien trop ancré en lui pour passer à autre chose. Ce n'est qu'après ses années d'études terminer et le diplôme en poche que Kurt remit les pieds à Ocean City après huit ans d'absence totale dans cette ville, Santana qui y vivait encore avec Brittany avait eu un double de clé, ouvrant et y faisant le ménage, mais n'avait cependant rien touché, pas un cadre photo, pas un meuble, rien n'avait bougé depuis le fameux vendredi vingt trois octobre, date des funérailles du bouclé. Lui-même, n'a rien touché durant toutes ces années, quarante ans plus tard, du haut de ses cinquante sept ans, But Elizabeth Hummel propriétaire du Anderson Theater d'Ocean City, producteur de la KlaineKid Productions, une pièce de théâtre traversant le pays du long en large pour leurs représentations, n'avaient pas oublié ses rêves, les rêves de Blaine. Quarante ans plus tard, leurs rêves furent réalité et existèrent, sans Blaine, mais vivant en Kurt.

Quarante ans, et toujours aussi amoureux de son bouclé que Kurt n'a jamais remplacé, jamais oublié, jamais, se souvenant de sa visite à l'aquarium, dix ans plus tard se posant à cet endroit où Blaine lui avait dit de penser à lui en levant la tête vers le miroir au-dessus. Kurt avait à l'époque, fais ce que Blaine voulait dix ans plus tôt, que celui-ci pense à lui. Ce qu'il fit, et tristement à être là, sans lui, pourtant, il sentit une présence qui le fit sourire mais n'empêcha pas d'être triste, cette lourde tristesse qu'est le manque de câlin, de tendresse, de baisers… C'est en compagnie de Santana âgée aujourd'hui de soixante ans qu'ils se rendirent dans le cimetière d'Ocean City, main dans la main, ensemble. Blaine reposé en compagnie de sa mère décédée treize ans après son fils. Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude quotidienne, Kurt se mit à genoux devant la plaque commémorative du caveau familiale où dormait Blaine, pressant la Bible du bouclé lisant quelques versets et racontant sa journée de la veille et l'activité du Anderson Theater et de la KlaineKid Productions. Il y passait plus d'une demi-heure par jour, pourrait-on croire à une vie de passé, mais non. Kurt refusa d'entendre cela ainsi, c'est vivre en compagnie spirituel avec lui.

Quand il ne lui parlait pas au cimetière, il lui parlait à la résidence, en regardant les photographies où tout simplement en jouant du piano après avoir pris de longues années des cours en Conservatoire pour perpétuer la tradition de ce, maintenant, très vieux piano. Sans Santana, Kurt ne serait jamais plus revenu vécu ici et faire des rêves du couple quarante ans avant, ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, réels. Kurt n'avait changé qu'une chose, c'était d'avoir accroché la lettre, cette douce lettre que lui avait faite Blaine avant de mourir. Cette lettre que Kurt relisait très souvent en cas de baisse de moral, cette lettre qui sentit toujours le parfum de Blaine, bien moins qu'avant mais pouvant toujours sentir un petit fragment qui raviva le cœur de Sexy, toujours éperdument amoureux du bouclé. Kurt tenu promesse, toujours l'aimée et lui être fidèle, allez de l'avant, mais son cœur, et sa vie reste et restera jusqu'à son propre dernier soupire, pour Blaine.

L'amour est plus fort que la mort, Sexy est le rêve d'adolescent de Blaine. Sexy, n'est rien sans Blaine. Attendant avec impatience le moment où Dieu l'appellera à le rejoindre et pouvoir de nouveau serrer l'étreinte de son bouclé. Son premier, et dernier amour de toute une vie.

* * *

I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston.

Mercredi 7 mai : Publication de la Lettre à Kurt + de mon épilogue répondant à vos review.

Encore une fois excusé moi de m'être trompé par le découpage chapitre je pensais vraiment que c'était l'avant-dernier mais finalement... Encore une fois je suis désolé pour cette erreur de ma part et je... J'espère infiniment que cette fanfiction vous aura très clairement ému et plu surtout, j'espère sincèrement que partager la vie de Blaine, ensemble, une fanfiction différente des autres vous aura touché et plus...

Merci à vous tous, et je vous dis à Mercredi dans des circonstances et sentiments meilleurs je l'espère...

AlexisB_ (Twitter)


	29. La lettre à Kurt

_Kurt,_

_Le jour où, tu ouvriras l'enveloppe et découvrant les premiers mots de ce papier, c'est que je ne serais plus de ce monde, je ne serais plus à tes côtés… Ce moment-là on s'y est préparé depuis tellement de temps, en fin de compte ce n'est pas une peur ou une tristesse qu'est de mourir, mais un soulagement. Ces mots sont sûrement étranges pour commencé une lettre, mais ce n'est qu'une fatalité, une vérité, accepté injustement, mais dans la bonne circonstance, grâce à toi._

_Toi, Kurt Hummel, un grand Homme, je t'imagine déjà en train de sourire bêtement. « Moi, un grand homme ? Il est un peu sous morphine… » Et bien non, sache que justement, cette lettre date de quelques jours après notre installation à Ocean City, bien avant la déchéance qui m'attend. Tu es, vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Kurt, tu es un grand Homme, avec un grand H.  
En revanche, tu n'es pas très bon pour l'espionnage… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, car sans ça, sans notre souffrance commune dans nos vies, finalement, nous ne nous serions jamais croisés, parlé et nous n'en serions pas là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. « Ta mort idiot… » Je t'entends déjà le dire… Moi je ne vois que l'amour, l'attachement, la tendresse et cette tendre affection que l'on partage toi et moi. Finalement, quand j'y repense, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu des disputes énormes comme tous ces couples, ils nous arrivent quelquefois de s'accrocher mais c'est normal. Notre relation est vraiment incroyable et belle…_

_Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier, ton visage dans l'escalier de la Dalton, mais surtout ton émerveillement lorsque tu m'as entendu chanter pour la première fois. Peut-être que toi c'est mon cul qui t'a attiré aussitôt exerçant sans doute une compression dans ton slip, ouais je sais que tu avais un slip, ça se voyait à ton entrejambe._

_Trêve de plaisanteries, je savais que c'était toi, l'élu de mon cœur, mon âme-sœur. Dès l'instant où nos mains se sont liées pour la première fois, je ne suis pas habitué à prendre la main des garçons comme ça. Te venir en aide, en risquant de me faire tabasser par ce Karofsky, jamais Kurt, jamais je n'aurais faits ça à un inconnu, jamais… _

_Tu m'as faits accepter ma maladie, Kurt… Tu m'as totalement changé, et forgé un caractère fort, un caractère aimant, drôle, détermine à me battre, si aujourd'hui j'en suis là c'est grâce à toi. Par le bonheur dont tu m'as faits, par le courage dont tu as fais preuve pour me soutenir, jamais je n'aurais dépassé l'espérance de vie d'un cancéreux sans toi. Toute ma vie est réussie grâce à une personne, Toi._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt, prêt à partir grâce à toi. Je suis prêt à rejoindre ta mère, là-haut. Mon seul regret, car je n'ai pas osé le dire, et je n'oserais pas, c'est de te laisser, toi et ma mère, seul. Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seul, sans moi, je sais à quel point il vous sera difficile de vivre sans moi car je suis un pilier pour vous deux, mais je n'ai pas le choix et vous avez du temps pour vous y préparez. Je sais que les choses seront dures lorsque je partirais, mais à ce moment, j'aurais sûrement plus ce regret, car je sais que vous serez lié pour toujours, à tout jamais, et que l'un envers l'autre vous prendrait soin de l'un, de l'autre. _

_Je ne sais pas comment sera votre vie après mon départ, mais je sais une chose, vous serez toujours en contacte et à vous soutenir, tout ce qui est à moi, et maintenant à toi, et tu en feras ce dont tu en as envie, mais je te connais, je sais que tu ne jetteras rien, quasiment rien en tout cas, juste, ne vit pas trop dans le passé. Ma mort sera le présent, et l'avenir et ce, jusqu'à ton dernier soupire, Kurt. Je ne veux pas que ta vie future soit orientée que sur moi, je veux que tu avances, Kurt. Malgré tout, je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, pour ça, tu resteras à vivre une bonne partie dans le passé car c'est dans ta nature._

_Kurt, sache une chose, n'arrête pas de vivre, je ne veux pas. Continue à nôtre notre… Ta vie. Nos ambitions, sont communes et je sais que c'est notre rêve de monter un théâtre et une troupe à Ocean City, alors donnes-toi les moyens pour réaliser ce bien, tu auras l'argent pour acheter un bâtiment, et entretenir les lieux le temps de subvenir à tes propres moyens, tout est prêt, Kurt, tu as juste à faire tes études, tes propres études, tes envies à toi et revenir ici, une fois que tu seras prêt. Je sais que tu y arriveras dans la vie, car tu es un battant, bien plus que moi, dirais-je même. _

_Que la vie me fut longue ou courte, pour moi qu'importe. C'est une vie qui en a valu la peine, qui a valu le coup d'avoir, car sans ma maladie, sans tous mes soucis, jamais je t'aurais connu, alors oui j'aurais vécu longtemps, mais pas heureux comme je le suis. Kurt. « Sur ma stèle, je veux ne graver que nos rires ont berné la mort et le temps. On se reverra, on se reverra… Là, où rien n'est plus rien, et on comprendra, d'où l'on vient. » _

_Kurt, je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'amour, est plus fort, que la mort. Mon amour, mon Sexy, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Reviens-moi au plus tard, là-haut… Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

_Blaine Anderson. _


	30. Epilogue

En cette dernière publication qu'est la lettre de Blaine à Kurt. L'émotion est toute particulière après ces quelques mois d'aventures sur ce site, avec vous. Que dire si ce n'est, merci à vous tous qui avez suivi et ceux qui suivront l'aventure de A World To Believe, ma première fan fiction qui m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de mon temps (18 heures par jour durant janvier et février 2014).

Beaucoup ont lut, jusqu'au bout A World To Believe malgré la condamnation de Blaine, certains n'ont pas supporté et ont arrêté… C'est un honneur que vous me faites. Il est vrai que A World To Believe est une fan fiction particulière… Une fiction basée entièrement réelle que j'ai connue, vous pouvez ainsi donc en jugez clairement du contexte qui m'est propre et le sens de l'histoire du coup, adapter en version Klaine.

En faisant cette adaptation, sur Blaine et Kurt qui a la base devait être… Blaine et Santana (rires) ce petit changement tout simplement car le Klaine est indémodable, et finalement je ne suis pas déçu de mon changement puisque selon moi, c'est le couple le plus poignant, le plus « beau » que peut connaître Glee.

Revenant aux faits, un mois un écrire, pour en arriver à là… J'entends déjà les désoler, les personnes énervés, mais finalement… Si nous remontons dans les premiers chapitres, le début on constate des piliers sur la mythique scène de la première fois dans la série, revisité à ma façon. J'ai faits des adaptations à la Dalton sur les scènes de la série évidemment, comme le bonnet que Kurt retire à Blaine, et qui râlent. Ces petits détails pour éviter de faire trop de copier collé.

Un mal pour un bien car tout le monde connaît cette base de la série, un pilier qui permet de se situer mais chute instantanément par la nouvelle qu'est la maladie de Blaine. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal dans un sens mais pas dans l'autre.

Quand je vois AWTB, qui est aujourd'hui fini, les premiers moments qui me reviennent à l'esprit ne sont pas les lemons, non ils furent très compliqués à écrire, sauf les bdsm très sympas, très cool pour moi. Quand j'y repense, l'aquarium, c'est l'un des moments que j'ai pris de ma vie privée, cette visite de l'aquarium et ce moment devant le bassin à requin avec ce plafond vitré et fit une photo.

Quelques années plus tard Kurt s'y rend sans Blaine, pense et ressent sa présence, quelque chose qui me touche et l'écrire… L'écrire m'émeut. Cette scène, si belle a quelques « mois » avant d'apprendre sa condamnation, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait.

Cette joie de vivre, ce bonheur, ce combat, cette niaque qu'il a menée et tellement remarquable et me fait penser à celle que je n'ai plus… Cette force et cette joie de vivre c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu dans A World To Believe, qui sont malades et qui savent très bien que vivre est moindre, que la solution est la joie de vivre, la positive attitude, la niaque et, l'amour à l'égard des gens et en recevoir. Cette joie créant tout, construit, forge et maintiens en vie.

En faisant mourir Blaine comme la maladie à emporter celle qui m'était chère… C'est un hommage, vraiment, et je pense qu'AWTB n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est sans la mort de Blaine. Souffrance, si triste, si tout ce que vous voulez en émotions et sentiments vous venant à l'esprit mais finalement, malgré cette mort si jeune, on découvre un Blaine serein, calme, aimé, aimant, attentionné, dévoué et rieur qui s'est éteint. De même que le côté plutôt triste d'un Kurt réalisant leurs rêves mais se refuse de tomber amoureux, j'ai trouvé que faire cette fin, quarante ans plus tard, dans les conditions pareil permet plus un côté spirituel et quelque chose de frappant, comme un traumatisme, quelque chose dont Kurt ne s'est jamais remit en fin de compte.

D'autres détails me viennent à l'esprit en écrivant cet épilogue, tant de moments qui font… Que j'ai sûrement aidé des personnes, vous-même m'avez aidé, en continuant à poster AWTB même si elle fut largement écrite avant mes post, et rendu fier.

Grâce à vous, même si tous n'ont pas commenté, et que j'en ai déçu, souhaitant d'autres une autre manière d'histoire. Toute cette magie qu'internet fait, m'a rendu plus fort encore que je ne l'étais. Fanfiction et vous, m'avez fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, et je suis content de vous avoir fait passer par toutes les émotions, vraiment.

Alors, en ces derniers mots avant de clôturer définitivement A World To Believe, qu'importent les moments, la douleur, la souffrance et notre vie, tant que nous continuons à aimer, et l'être, rester fort et se battre pour le bonheur, nos rêves et ambitions ; alors l'impossible n'est pas impossible.

J'espère que, ces quelques mois d'aventures avec cette fanfiction vous auront plu et satisfait. Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes, et n'oubliez pas la mort n'est qu'une étape, les gens que nous perdons sont toujours en nous et nous les retrouvons là où rien n'est plus rien.

Je répondrais à chaque review en message privée pour ceux dont il est possible, quant aux autres j'en prendrais lectures mais ne pourrait y répondre, à moins de me donner votre username twitter éventuellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos review seront toujours lu et toujours apprécier.

À bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures… Surveillez mon profil, il ne cesse de changer.


End file.
